Gravita
by LGLP
Summary: Twilight AU: Edward y Bella se han casado y comido perdices, lo que estaría bien si no causasen un montón de problemas al resto del mundo con ello, Lottie tiene suficiente en su plato como para sumar una inminente batalla entre seres sobrenaturales, pero no es como si a alguien le importase; actualizado al capitulo 75.
1. Chapter 1

No me gusta mucho Crepúsculo, pero me gusto la historia de los lobos y Jacob así que hice esto porque me pareció casi insultante que al final de la historia el pobre tipo termina convenientemente siendo el perro guardia de la hija de Edward y Bella después que esta ultima le rompiera el corazón y lo dejara botado con la espalda rota, porque como dije era conveniente para la historia.

1\. el Jacob/OC tardara un rato

2\. no soy muy dada a las historias felices, así que están advertidos

3\. Crepúsculo no me pertenece solo la historia

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Ya todos conocen la historia de Isabella Marie Swan, pero ahora cambiemos el escenario, en un universo donde tal vez un hombre compro una sombrilla o una mujer olvido su bolso en el autobús, así un detalle trivial causó un efecto mariposa repercutiendo en el nacimiento de otra niña, hermana de una chica que se supone sería hija única. Les contaré sobre Charlotte Constance Swan la hermana menor de Bella.

Su concepción fue un inesperado suceso propiciado por la duda, cuando su madre Renee vacilo en dejar a su esposo Charlie. En aquel entonces Bella tenía sólo un mes de nacida y Renee estaba insegura de poder cuidar a su pequeña ella sola sin ningún tipo de apoyo, además los padres de su esposo estaba delicados de salud, jamás sería tan cruel como para dejarlo solo con algo así. Renee decidió esperar, darle otra oportunidad a su matrimonio; para la siguiente vez que el irse paso por su mente, ella resultó embarazada, no imaginaba lidiar con sus estudios para ser profesora y cuidar a dos bebés al mismo tiempo sin la ayuda de su marido, además su madre estaba fuera de cuestión así que la idea se desechó de nuevo; la niña nació el segundo día de noviembre, con los ojos azules de su madre y cabello castaño para ese tiempo Bella tenía tres años en su haber.

Todo esto nos lleva a aquella pelea un año más tarde. René recibió una gran oferta de trabajo en California pero Charlie no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su hogar en esos momentos, sin soportarlo más Renee le gritó la fría verdad "¡ _no puedo quedarme estancada aquí contigo!_ "; con todas las cartas sobre la mesa tomó a Bella y se fue rumbo a California.

Cuando Lottie cumplió cuatro las vistas a su madre comenzaron, mientras Bella pasaba tiempo con su papá. Ella no entendía todo el asunto del divorcio y sin conocer a su madre durante cuatro años llegó a pensar que no tenía una, contando solo con los esporádicos cuidados de Sarah Black y Sue Clearwater quienes ayudaban a su padre, así que al verla ahí frente a ella en carne y hueso quiso hacer lo imposible por congraciar enseguida, de la misma forma que su madre quería compensar el tiempo perdido la menor de sus niñas, pero dos meses al año no pueden hacer milagros.

Charlotte tomó clases de ballet igual que Bella, para complacer a su madre quien creía que ellas debían pasar más tiempo juntas en las contadas ocasiones en que se veían, Bella lo boto después de un rato, le resultó muy difícil igual que el piano, pero Charlotte amo cada momento de ello y con sus escasos cuatro años decidió que sería una bailarina de ballet el resto de su vida, en ese tiempo no sabía que la vida siempre tiene sus propios planes para nosotros.

Así continuó su extraña dinámica familiar, hasta que la mayor de las hermanas ya no quiso pasar los veranos en Forks porque no le gustaba el clima, así comenzaron los viajes cada vez más esporádicos de ella y su padre, aunque no parecía hacer diferencia alguna en su relación; llego el momento que Charlotte tampoco quiso viajar a verlas porque tenía que practicar para algún recital o competencia.

Años pasaron y su madre se volvió a casar con un jugador de baseball; por ende Bella término mudándose a Forks para darle espacio a la pareja de recién casados. La vida de Charlotte jamás seria la misma después de ese fatídico día de marzo porque le esperaban un río de calamidades, y este apenas era el inicio.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Crepúsculo no me pertenece

2\. Perdon si algun personaje sale algo O.C.

* * *

 **CHARLOTTE**

Pintaba para ser un hermoso día, el último antes de la inminente llegada de la primogénita de la familia Swan, su padre estaba loco de la emoción, tanto que su cara lo demostraba. Charlie y Bella compartían un estoico rostro sólo que en él lucía sereno, en Bella era un gesto más bien apático.

No es que odiara a su hermana, no convivían lo suficiente para llegar a ese punto, era sólo que sentía celos e inseguridad, su padre se emocionaba al verla y su madre la adoraba; pero Charlotte no sentía la misma emoción provenir de su madre cuando se veían, la atmósfera era un tanto incómoda, lo que le hacía pensar que el único a quien le importaba en esa familia rota era su padre. Bella ya tenía a su madre para ella sola ¿por qué quería quitarle a su papá también? no era justo que tuviera el amor de ambos mientras Charlotte solo tenía el de uno.

Con ese último pensamiento se levantó de la cama, eran las 5:00 am lo que significaba una cosa: tenía que ir a correr.

* * *

Para las 6:00 am ya estaba pasando por la preservación justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Jacob que la esperaba a un lado del camino sentado en un tronco. Aquello era casi una costumbre, ella salía a correr y él iba a recibirla en el mismo punto sin falta a diario, en ocasiones era el único momento del día que se podían ver. Cuando niños era casi imposible separarlos gracias a la amistad de sus padres que les permitió crecer juntos, pero ahora iban a distintas escuelas y ella siempre estaba practicando. Según Jake, él tenía la responsabilidad de sacar la basura a esa misma hora y no le hacía daño caminar un par de metros más solo para verla, ella era como una hermanita para él.

"Buen tiempo, diez minutos menos que ayer" la saludo con una sonrisa y le tendió una botella de agua que tomo en un santiamén "Deberías correr maratones en vez de bailar como duende por ahí"

"Hahaha que chistoso" contestó ella con sarcasmo mientras estiraba sus piernas y recuperaba el aliento.

"¿Emocionada por el gran día mañana Lottie?" pregunto levantándose del tronco con pesadez.

"Primero que nada: solo papá puede decirme así" Charlotte lo miro con admonición al moreno de cabello largo y no pudo evitar tomar un segundo para contemplar su lindo rostro concentrada en lo mucho que estaba encandilada con él, pasado el momento de contemplación prosiguió "Segundo: vomito de la emoción por ver a mi perfecta hermana mayor"

Jacob se acercó para revólver su cabello consiguiendo un empujón inmediato como respuesta "Veo que hoy nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo ¿Dónde está ese duendecillo feliz que tanto adoro? Y por cierto soy mayor que tú, te diré como yo quiera Lottie" puso su brazo sobre sus hombros está vez y la estrujo.

Jacob tenía la habilidad de ponerla de buen humor hasta en los peores días por lo que se aprovechaba de su cariño para salirse siempre con la suya "Lottie a mí no me engañas" comenzó con lo que seguro seria uno de sus clásicos discursos de **_hermano mayor sabelotodo_** "Sé que en el fondo quieres que ella te acepte pero estas asustada por eso la rechazas desde un inicio, así no saldrás herida, sin embargo de ese modo también te niegas la oportunidad de tener a tu hermana".

Ahí estaba como siempre, se preguntaba cómo diablos es que Jacob Black sabía leerla como a un libro "Pero Jake, es que somos muy distintas; ella me mira como si fuese un Alien, ni siquiera podemos compartir pasatiempos porque soy una persona de actividad físicas y ella se cae parada, y..y... papá está tan emocionado que no quiero decepcionarlo y..y.." Jacob sólo la miro expectante hasta que decidió interrumpir.

"Y no quieres que Charlie prefiera a Bella sobre ti, no es así?" el silencio reino y la cara de Charlotte se tornó roja ante la vergüenza de escuchar sus inseguridades en voz del muchacho "Lottie eres la menor ¿porque actúas como si Bella fuera el nuevo bebé llegando a casa? Deberías estar emocionada ahora realmente serás la hija menor ¡Libertad absoluta!" ambos rieron contentos ante la idea porque era cierto que ella tenía muchas responsabilidades compartidas con su padre quien casi siempre estaba trabajando, por lo que ella terminando haciéndolas todas "Charlie te adora y eso jamás va a cambiar, pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo con tu hermana así que es normal su emoción como también es normal te asustes de no congeniar con ella ahora que vivirán juntas, pero debes darle una oportunidad duende, podrías terminar sorprendiéndote del resultado" con eso último le dio un fuerte abrazo esperando que ayudase a reforzar sus palabras... y también porque ella olía bien, especialmente su cabello.

"Mamá tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo pero ella no se pone así" comento decaída, con su boca en un ligero puchero, esperaba que Jacob tuviera una respuesta también para esa inseguridad, que sinceramente la ha seguido casi toda su vida.

"Tal vez si, sólo no sabe cómo demostrarlo; pero en todo caso no puedes comparar a tus padres, ni esperar que reaccionen igual a ciertas cosas duende" ofreció sin saber que más decirle a la castaña, el tema de su madre siempre fue un tema delicado para Lottie.

"Jake ¿ _Duende_ se va a quedar, no es así?"

"Sí, _duende_ se va a quedar" dijo con satisfacción Jacob ante la batalla indudablemente ganada.

"Tienes razón, le daré una oportunidad a todo _esto_ ; pero ya dejemos este momento de chicas para después, ahora será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde a clases" le dio un último abrazo y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa dando de saltos.

"¡Corre como una persona normal Duende!" fue lo último que oyó de Jacob ese día.

* * *

Al llegar a casa pudo notar las luces encendidas de la cocina, su papa estaba despierto.

"Buenos días papá" Charlie casi muere del susto ante el sorpresivo saludo de su pequeña, quien lo atrapó con las manos en la masa o más bien la cabeza en el refrigerador.

"Hola cariño sólo revisaba.."

"¿Si había hamburguesas por ahí?" Lo interrumpió cerrando el refrigerador con su mano derecha mientras caminaba directo a la barra "Lamento informarte que no hay, me deshice de ellas, termina de arreglarte prepararé el desayuno y por cierto tu almuerzo está guardado donde siempre, hoy toca filetes de pollo a la plancha con ensalada de arándanos" ante la negativa de comida chatarra su padre gruñó.

"Aún sigo siendo el padre en **esta** casa, sabes" reprocho el jefe de la casa mientras obedecía a su hija dirigiéndose directo a su habitación.

"Si papá y como buena hija respeto tu autoridad en todos los otros aspectos sobre las reglas de este hogar, pero eres policía y si comes solo chatarra necesitarás refuerzos incluso para levantarte de tu silla" su padre gruñó de nuevo y subió las escaleras, ella sólo le sonrió. Un rato después el desayuno estaba listo, huevos estrellados, tocino, hot cakes y jugó de naranja.

"Nunca entenderé porque eres tan meticulosa con la comida hija" le comento su padre mientras terminaba sus huevos.

"Papá, por milésima vez: es por tu bien y yo tengo que manejar bien mis alimentos si quiero ser profesional algún día, engordo muy fácilmente" no pudo ver la mirada de su padre mientras botaba los platos al fregadero pero seguro estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Estas muy delgada, eres sólo huesos" viniendo de su padre eso significaba _tienes que comer más, te esfuerzas mucho, estoy preocupado_ aun cuando dijo todo de forma monótona.

"Tranquilo papá, no me mató de hambre sólo cuido lo que como y cuando lo como" se dirigió a las escaleras antes de agregar "Voy a arreglarme, te quiero y recuerda que hoy tengo baloncesto después de clases; la señora Fitz me pasará a dejar ¡Adiós!" así beso a su papá y salió corriendo directo a ducharse, Charlie solo negó con la cabeza al notar que su hija jamás cambiaría pero era bueno verla tan llena de energía como siempre y feliz, sería bueno que su hija mayor se contagiara un poco de ese humor, Bella se parecía demasiado a él para su propio bien.

* * *

Aparco su bici, busco con la mirada a Tess y Jenn por la entrada pero no tuvo suerte, sin embargo pudo encontrar a sus novios.

"¡Dan, Chuck!" corrió hacia ellos contenta.

"Hey CeCe ¿qué tal?" Dan era novio de Tess jugador del equipo de basketball; el único de sus amigos que la llamaba CeCe, su apodo en el equipo femenino.

"Hola Charlie" por otro lado estaba Charles Simons, se conocieron en el primer grado y han sido amigos desde entonces, solían llamarlos Charlie al cuadrado, eso hasta que todos empezarán a llamar al muchacho _Chuck_ igual que Jenna, su novia y una de las mejores amigas de Charlotte.

"¿Dónde están Tessa y Jenan?" preguntó mientras entraban a la escuela lo más lento posible.

"Se adelantaron al baño" respondió Chuck distraído leyendo un libro que la castaña no había notado que traía, pero por la portada parecía enormemente complicado.

"Ok, nos vemos luego entonces" Así como llegó se fue, dirigiéndose al baño más cercano esperando encontrarlas, los muchachos se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y siguieron con lo suyo.

"¡Es horrible Tess, míralo!" Esa sin duda era Jenna y su melodiosa voz que se oía incluso afuera del baño. Entró para encontrarse a la dueña de la voz pegada al espejo tocándose la cara.

"Vamos Jenn, ni siquiera se nota ¡Hola Charlie!" con una mirada la rubia pidió refuerzos para calmar a su dramática amiga, aunque siendo sincera todas eran dramáticas, eran bailarinas de ballet, el drama venía con las zapatillas.

"Es cierto Jenna no se nota, tu cabello lo tapa" aseguró la recién llegada abrazando a su amiga pelirroja que le regreso el gesto enseguida.

"Muy bien les creeré pero si alguien se burla de esto las culpare a ustedes" Jenna siempre había sido muy detallista con su imagen, aunque era innecesario, con cabello rubio cereza y ojos azules con el cielo era imposible ignorarla eso sin contar su piel de porcelana, nariz respingada, labios voluptuosos y mil cosas más.

"Puedo vivir con eso, y tu Tess?"

"Por supuesto" aseguró mientras se unía al abrazo que no duro mucho más, estaban en el baño que en definitiva era un raro lugar para abrazarse.

"¿Por qué no puede ser todas las clases deportes y talleres?" se quejó Jenn mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, tras su clase de biología.

"Porque no todo puede ser fácil en este mundo cariño" Tessa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le pasó una charola, las tres eligieron lo mismo: sándwich integral, ensalada y jugó.

"Cierto, además imagínate a Chuck sin matemáticas o física por un día, el pobre quedaría devastado" Charlotte miro a su pelirroja amiga que lucía bastante conflictuada, se preguntó si existiría alguien más adorable.

No tardaron en encontrar la mesa con los chicos, que saludaron a sus novias tan amorosamente como siempre, bueno Jenna se abalanzó sobre Chuck para ser exactos. Mientras que en la mesa Zach y Chris se miraban como sólo ellos; así que en resumidas cuentas todos los amigos de Charlotte iban en pareja, dejándola como la paja en el trigo lo que la llevo a preguntaste si su sándwich era realmente integral, probablemente no, se veía algo raro.

"¿Por qué a mí no me tocan besos?" miro a los seis con falso reproche.

"Eso es porque aún no atrapas a Jacob" respondió maliciosa Tess .

"Si, bueno lo haría pero está el asunto que me veo como Frodo en el retorno del rey, ya saben todo jodido, también agreguemos que prácticamente me considera su hermana menor" ya era tan evidente su enamoramiento por su adorado amigo que hablaba de eso como del clima, además era cierto que su apariencia no beneficiaba a su causa, con su baja estatura de cinco pies aparentaba a una niña de doce más que la adolecente de catorce que era, su cabello ondulado castaño oscuro bastante rebelde parecía un arbusto por la humedad y era sumamente esbelta, nada de curvas.

"Charlie estoy 100% seguro que es porque no sólo te ve como una hermanita sino que pareces una, con lo tierna que te ves todo el mundo piensa que eres una niña exploradora" respondió Zach como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a la castaña, Charlotte sólo lo miro con una cara sumamente ofendida, aunque era justamente lo que ella misma pensaba.

"Discúlpame por tener un desarrollo lento, no es mi culpa no haber crecido un metro y botar bubis al tocar la pubertad" se defendió mientras mordía su sándwich, sin embargo sólo consiguió un una sonrisa socarrona de su amigo. Miro Tessa, ella no se cuidaba tanto pero tenía el cuerpo perfecto para una bailarina más un par de senos de tamaño más que considerable, como odiaba sus genes, si no cuidaba sus alimentos la gordura salía por los lados equivocados pero si permanecía delgada parecía una chiquilla, no como Jenna que se veía increíble aun cuando estaban igual de esbeltas. Fue Bella quien saco los buenos genes de la familia, pero si lo veía del lado positiva, Charlotte se quedó con todo el talento y la coordinación.

"Está decidido, inténtalo cuando te crezcan senos CeCe tal vez así lo logres" a lo dicho por Dan todos en la mesa asintieron al mismo tiempo, incluso Chuck.

"Ustedes son malvados" les acusó continuando su almuerzo

"Tranquila yo te doy unos consejos para volver a cualquier chico loco, seguro sirven con ese encanto Jacob Black" Tan pronto como Zach termino su frase recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su novio, a quien lo miro sin entender la razón del golpe, él solo quería ayudar.

"Oigan ¿a quién creen que vi hoy en el gimnasio?" todos dirigieron su atención a Jenna, para deleite de Lottie por el cambio de tema, quien enseguida elaboro "Eduward Cullen, fue rarísimo él nunca está ahí, aunque no hizo nada realmente, se sentó en las gradas todo el tiempo, es sorpresivamente guapo de cerca, aunque no tan lindo como Chuck" y abrazo al susodicho que de alguna forma lograba comer, leer y abrazar a su novia todo con perfecta armonía.

"Me pregunto que les dará de comer el doctor Cullen, oí que ellos nunca almuerzan, tal vez les da algo especial para verse así" por supuesto que esa loca idea sólo podía venir de Tessa, hablando con toda la seriedad del mundo.

"Yo creo que son raros" todos giraron los ojos, ya acostumbrados al desdén de la castaña por el singular grupo de hermanos "Y sostengo mi idea de que todos tienen más cirugías que el elenco de **_The real Hosewives,_** digan lo que quieran pero esos rostros no son naturales"

"¿Cómo es que tienes tiempo de ver televisión? Practicas más que Jenna y yo juntas" comentó Tess con sincera preocupación

"Veo las repeticiones de los domingos, pero ese no es el punto"

"No sé si estén operados pero Edward tiene cara de constipación perpetua, tal vez porque su cata está llena de botox" opino Chris recargándose en su silla y el brazo izquierdo en los hombros del moreno

"Aún insisto que él es gay, pensándolo bien si fuera así yo lo sabría" Zach respondió besando a su novio en la mejilla, todos recordaron la época de soltería de Zach antes de Chris, en aquel entonces lo veías con un chico o chica distinto cada día, así que no dudaban que de hecho conociese a cada hombre gay o bisexual de Forks.

"O tal vez es una mujer en cuerpo de hombre, por eso su cara de frustración, pero muy aparte de su inclinación sexual hay algo raro en esa familia puedo olerlo tan claro como la ardilla muerta que Chris puso en la gaveta de Dan"

"¡Así que fuiste tú maldito! subieron el video a youtube, ahora seré el **_chico asustado por ardilla_** el resto de mi vida ¡Voy a destriparte!" con eso dicho salió corriendo tras el rubio que sólo grito " ¡Zaquimish si no sobrevivo recuerda que te amo!" en la puerta del comedor, Zach sólo sonrió de lado y voló un beso a su sentenciado novio, el resto se dedicaron a reír.

"Por qué odias a los Cullen?" hablo por primera vez Chuck en toda la conversación. Miro directo a Charlotte mientras todos olvidaban la divertida escena de hace un minuto.

"No los odio es sólo que todo en ellos grita falso, y mi sentido araña cosquillea sospechosamente cuando están cerca" esas caricaturas del domingo sí que eran viejas

"Eso o comiste la lasaña sorpresa de nuevo" maldijo a Zach por ese comentario ¡Dios! Lottie no quería recordar la última vez que comió esa porquería.

Chuck dio su curiosidad por saciada y volvió a lo suyo como todos los demás restantes.

* * *

Tenía sólo media hora para recoger sus cosas e irse al estudio. Miro su cuarto lleno de trofeos y sintió orgullo porque cumpliría su sueño, estaba tan segura de ello como que el cielo es azul.

Su profesora Marisa y todo jurado que la había visto bailar le aseguraba que tenía el talento necesario, mientras se dedicara en cuerpo y alma su futuro como profesional era seguro, ella jamás iba a medias; cuando se lo proponía **_era todo o nada_**.

Ya estaba planeado, conseguiría ese año la beca para el Kirov en D.C. donde se graduaría como la mejor de su generación, bailaría en los mejores escenarios del mundo y después volvería a Forks su hogar, se casaría con Jacob tendrían hijos y vivirían el resto de su vida felices. Era perfecto, era su plan de quince años, el mayor reto sería sin duda ganarse el corazón de Jake pero ni el diablo la iba a detener, porque había decidido casarse con Jacob Black a los seis años y eso mismo iba a hacer. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, tendría que comer en el camino.

* * *

Cuatro horas de clase diaria en el estudio era lo mínimo en su día a día, así que salir a las ocho de la noche era un lujo del que gozaba hoy.

"Estoy molida, necesito un baño" Tess estiró lo brazos con pesadez

"La lección de hoy estuvo más pesada que de costumbre" Jenna golpeó ligeramente su propia espalda esperando relajar sus músculos.

"¿Irán a la competencia dentro de un mes?" pregunto Charlotte estirándose como sus amigas.

"Si, ya casi terminó mi rutina" salto emocionada la pelirroja, su cabello bailaba con el frio viento de Forks

"Yo iré pero tal vez compita en contemporánea" la rubia era la mejor de las tres en esa área, aquella era una apuesta segura.

La bocina del auto de la madre de Jenna sonó dando avisó a las jovencitas de que era hora de marchar; Jena y Charlotte se despidieron rápidamente de su amiga quien se quedó esperando a su madre a fuera del estudio, veinte minutos después se encontraban en la residencia de los Swan

"Gracias señora Fitz, nos vemos Jenn" Se bajó de la camioneta recibiendo un cálido "No fue nada cielo" de la señora Fitz y un alegre "¡Adiós Charlie! Nos vemos mañana" de su amiga.

Su padre no había vuelto así que dedicó el resto de la noche a cenar, _plato de ceral y yogur_ t; hizo su tarea, Charlotte era una sólida estudiante de _B_ pero al menos se esforzaba, los libros no eran lo suyo igual que con Jenna pero a la pelirroja le iba mejor porque Chuck siempre la ponía a estudiar antes de salir o hacer cualquier cosa que hicieran esos dos. Jamás había visto una pareja más peculiar, eran como una lechuza y un pavorreal juntos, aunque de alguna forma conseguían ser muy armoniosos, como un rompecabezas; por el contrario Tess y Dan eran caóticos y llenos de drama, el pobre chico recibió un golpe en la cara el día que la conoció, porque Tess no dice dos veces _déjame en paz_ , pero al final del día tienen amor fuerte e intenso, porque si Tess se tira de un barranco Dan la sigue.

Jenna jamás se tiraría de uno porque Chuck jamás lo permitiría, aunque tuviera que amarrarla aún poste hasta que entrará en razón, y vice versa.

* * *

Estaba por terminar los deberes cuando escucho ligeros golpes en su puerta.

"Hola pequeña ¿cómo te fue hoy?" su padre se recargo en el marco de la puerta esperando su respuesta.

"Muy bien papa ¿qué tal tú?" se levantó para abrazar a su padre, colocó la cabeza su pecho oyendo el palpitar relajado.

"Un día más como cualquier otro princesa, me iré a la cama… no te desveles"

"Si _pa_ , descansa" un beso en la mejilla después su padre ya no estaba, ella se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya, lista para recibir a su hermana al día siguiente, entro a terminar su trabajo.

Esa noche, justo antes de quedarse dormida, Charlotte deseo que todo saliese bien mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

1\. Crepusculo no me pertenece, solo la historia

2\. Me disculpo si algún personaje sale muy O.C.

* * *

 **ISABELLA**

Por quinta vez en el día se cambió de vestido, no sabía mucho de relaciones fraternales sin contar que tenía un tiempo considerable sin ver a Bella. En este punto se guiaba por Tess, más que nada porque tenía una hermana menor a diferencia de sus otros amigos que tenían en su mayoría hermanos varones lo que seguro no sería una referencia muy exacta, su amiga solía comentar lo mucho que les gustaba jugar a _vestirse_ , decía que lo mejor de tener una hermana era que siempre estaban lindas, limpias y cariñosas. Charlotte ya no tenía nueve como Anie, aunque a menudo la confundían con una niña de primaria, pero pensó que si Bella la encontraba _linda_ eso podría ayudar a crear migas.

Por supuesto noto su obvio error al ver a su hermana salir del auto vestida como un chico de doce años amante del baseball ligeramente afeminado y ahí estaba Lottie parada en la puerta usando un vestido blanco con estampado de girasoles acompañado por un blazer azul cielo; parecían Daria y su hermana molesta, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, pero esperaba sinceramente que no fuese _así_ su futura relación con Bella.

La idea de que su hermana se pareciese a _Daria_ salió por la ventana en el segundo que se saludaron, no recordaba a Bella tan incómoda en su propio cuerpo la última vez que la vio. Todo en ella le gritaba inseguridad, desde su postura hasta la forma en la que caminaba, su rostro inexpresivo no le ayudaba, aunque ahora se notaba más relajado; Charlotte imagino que la actitud casi temerosa de su hermana se debía al cambio tan brusco de ambiente.

"Has crecido" le dijo Bella mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro.

"¡Si, así es!... el baloncesto ayudó, estoy en el equipo de la escuela por cierto, soy regular y el equipo está muy bien, hemos ganado un par de torneos, aunque nada muy grande por supuesto que tal ¿tu?... ¿Algo nuevo, un deporte?" pregunto apresurada la menor, no estaba segura de que lo que dijo tuviera siquiera sentido, eso la ponía más nerviosa que una competencia de ballet.

"Oh ya veo" el silencio incomodo comenzó a hacer acto de presencia por lo que Lottie decidió agregar "Tu cabello está lindo" solo para evitarlo.

"Gracias, papá dijo lo mismo" fue entonces que el susodicho intervino sugiriendo ir al cuarto para dar la bienvenida a Bella, quien al subir no se veía muy convencida de su nueva habitación.

"Yo elegí el color" cometo su padre

"Y yo lo pinte" agregó Charlotte, avergonzada un minuto después de notar que sonó igual a un cachorro en busca de afecto, quería pegarse el rostro por su torpeza, sin embargo a Bella pareció causarle gracia.

"Bien iré por lo demás al auto" se excusó su padre antes de salir de la habtación.

"Está muy emocionado sólo que no es muy bueno con eso de demostrarlo, muy reservado, eso lo tienen en común" así miro como su hermana mayor se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, _peculiar_ peso para sí misma.

"Uumm… entonces ¿Dejaste el ballet por el baloncesto?" Bella pregunto para sorpresa de Charlotte

"Ah, no, es como refuerzo para mis piernas, además así le doy un pequeño gusto a papá" fue entonces que ambas escucharon la estridente bocina de un auto fuera de la casa seguida de un grito de su padre.

"¡Niñas bajen!" Por supuesto que, como las obedientes hijas que eran, no demoraron en acatar la orden de su pregenitor

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto bella recibiendo solo una mirada confusa como respuesta mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Al salir de la casa se encontraron con el regalo de bienvenida de Bella, traído a su hogar por nada menos que Billy Black e hijo, una camioneta que su hermana amo al instante, Lottie no pudo evitar un piquete de envidia pero lo despachó en seguida pensando que de todos modo aún no podía conducir; no se percató de su endiosamiento hasta que noto a su padre juguetear con Billy mientras a un costado del vehículo _nuevo_ Jacob hablaba con Bella.

"Solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo" alcanzo a oír Lottie, cuando se acercó a los dos adolescentes.

"Oh, sí lo recuerdo" acepto su hermana, no muy segura pero evidentemente no quería incomodar u ofender al muchacho moreno.

"También solían hacerme comerlos, por cierto me deben siete kilos que perdí al vomitar" agrego por ultimo Lottie ganándose una risa de Jake y Bella.

"Los amabas, debes admitirlo" bromeó Jake revolviendo su cabello como siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón encontró el gesto bastante más condescendiente.

"En fin, yo mismo arregle el motor, ven te muestro" Jacob abrió la puerta para enseñarle Bella el manejo del armatoste, mientras la menor se quedó aparada frente al auto sin saber qué hacer más que contemplarlos y en definitiva había algo en la forma que Jay miraba a su hermana que no le gustaba para nada así que decidió dejarlos hablar e ir a saludar a Billy, por el bien de su sensibilidad.

"¡Tío Billy!" grito a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia el susodicho para envolverlo en un abrazo de oso "¿Cómo ha estado? perdón que no haya ido a visitarle pero he estado practicando mucho; lo he extrañado a morir así que tenemos que planear un viaje de pesca ¡pronto!" dijo todo tan rápido y con tanta emoción que terminó sentada en el regazo de su tío favorito, justo como cuando era niña, Billy sólo se carcajeo acariciando su cabello.

"Claro que si princesa, pronto iremos… por cierto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, cada día estas más hermosa" le dijo con cariño, entonces volteo hacia Charlie "Pronto tendrás que ayuntar muchachos a punta de pistola hehehehe"

"Quiero ver que alguien intente llevarse a mi pequeña, las celdas están muy vacías últimamente de todas formas" Charlie Swan lo decía muy enserio, sabía perfectamente que ese día sería inevitable pero eso no significaba que iba a entregar a su bebita sin dar pelea, por otro lado tanto Billy como Charlotte rieron a carcajadas con la idea de la prisión de Forks llena de adolescentes. Pasaron un tiempo más charlando, recordado viejos tiempos y compartiendo historias con la recién llegada; dos horas después los Black regresaron a casa y debido a la ocasión Charlie paso por alto al muchacho de quince años conduciendo.

* * *

"¡Bella, Papa! La cena esta lista" grito la más joven de los Swan colocando el último plato sobre la mesa. Ambos entraron al comedor; se dice que el camino al corazón pasa por el estómago, Lottie esperaba que fuera de hecho cierto, porque se había esforzado como nunca en la cena de esa noche y rezaba porque fuera del gusto de su hermana.

"Aquí Bella" señaló su padre mientras retiraba la silla de la mesa, en un intento de amabilidad con su hija que parecía extraviada en la cocina.

"Gracias Charlie" comentó antes de sentarse, Lottie aún no entendía porque Bella llamaba a su padre por su nombre, sin embargo no quería entrometerse en la relación de ambos porque Dios sabía era casi tan delicada como la propia con su madre. Charlotte levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro curioso de Charlie mirándola directo

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto alarmada preguntándose si habría olvidado u arruinado alguna parte de la cena, pero todo parecía perfecto.

"¿Boloñesa y pastel para la cena?" y como si se tratara de un sexto sentido pudo escuchar en su cabeza la voz de su padre **_¿no se supone que debes cuidar la comida, pasa algo?_ ** así que en automático contesto la pregunta no pronunciada.

"Hoy llego Bella así que puedo hacer una excepción con la dieta, además tuve clase como todos los días, sólo la cambie para la mañana" Ante esa respuesta Charlie solo sonrió, aun le preocupaba un poco las manías alimenticias de su niña pero por ahora todo parecía bajo control, solo mantendría los ojos abiertos a cualquier _incidente._

"¿Vas a clase de ballet todos los días?" pregunto Bella pasmada

"Si, cuatro horas dos días y seis los demás" ofreció la información de automático, comenzando a enrollar el espaguetti en su tenedor.

"Eso suena…pesado" la mayor de las castañas picaba curiosa su comida, jamás había comido algo cocinado por su hermana, Charlotte se parecía mucho a su madre en personalidad así que estaba la posibilidad que heredara también su _habilidad_ culinaria, cuando por fin se decidió a dar bocado se encontró gratamente sorprendida por el sabor, así que continuo degustando la comida de su hermana.

"Eso mismo le he dicho" comento su papa antes de engullir una albóndiga como si no hibiese mañana

"Bueno si quiero ser la mejor es necesario dedicación" respondió como de costumbre sin dejar duda que sería la mejor, tanto así que rimaba.

"Tú que tal Bella algún sueño….meta?" pregunto Charlie, ya que no tenía idea cuales eran las aspiraciones de su hija, pensaba estrechar lazos y conocerla era en primeras cuentas un inicio solido

"Ser maestra, tal vez" ante esa respuesta ambos no pudieron evitar pensar: **_igual que ella_**. Para Charlie Swan era inquietante tanto como sorprendente que mientras a una de sus hijas desbordaba ambición en la otra era casi inexistente, esperaba que con la convivencia ambas pudieran balancearse.

"Bueno hija ya recorriste la casa y las cosas aquí son simples, nos repartimos las tareas de la casa, excepto la comida eso es propiedad de tu hermana como llegaras a ver es muy quisquillosa al respecto, así que siéntete libre de anotar en la pizarra lo que decidas hacer" explicó señalando un pizarrón blanco en la pared de la cocina, mientras su bebé lo miraba ofendida ante la mención de sus hábitos nutriológicos "En esta casa solo hay tres reglas de oro siempre avisa cuando salgas a cualquier lado, aun si no lo haces terminaran reportándomelo, no puedes tomar las armas de mi gabinete jamás y por ultimo está estrictamente prohibido traer animales a la casa sin mi consentimiento" aquello era simple y conciso, Bella parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir, no se atrevió a preguntar sobre la tercera regla, zanjado el asunto terminaron su cena tranquilamente.

* * *

Sentada en la tina Charlotte recordó el día, no había salido tan mal, si bien su hermana y ella no eran las mejores amigas al menos parecía que tendrían una buena relación, por lo menos cordial, aunque a una pequeña parte de su cabeza le preocupaba la mirada tan peculiar de Jake hacia Bella esa tarde, pero trató de no darle importancia nuevamente por su propio bien. Término su baño, se vistió y salió encontrándose con su hermana en la puerta de su cuarto, como si no estuviese segura de entrar o quedarse en el pasillo.

"Buenas noches Lottie" la miro un segundo antes se sonrojarse y entrar a prisas a la habitación

"Descansa Bella " sorprendida apenas pudo despedirse entes de que la puerta se cerrara, recibiendo una sonrisa de despedida, se preguntó entonces hacia cuanto su hermana no la llamaba Lottie.


	4. Chapter 4

1.- Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia y los Ocs

2.- Es un Jacob/Oc, pero esa pareja tardara

3.- Jamás leí el libro, solo vi las películas e investigue algunas cosas, trato que la historia no salga demasiado fuera de canon, así que cualquier observación constructiva es bien recibida; pero algunos cambios los hago porque es un AU después de todo y lo justificare con el efecto mariposa.

* * *

 **The New Girl in Town**

Así llegó el lunes, primer día de Bella en la escuela, y como era obvio en el pequeño poblado de Forks, toda la preparatoria hervía con el chisme de alguien nuevo por el lugar, pero ella sólo se sentía emocionada por ir a la escuela con su hermana por primera vez en toda su vida, porque cuando dejó de preocuparse y sentirse infundadamente celosa de Bella se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que siempre deseo hacer si tuviera una hermana, suena cruel pero hasta hace unos días no sentía a Bella como una hermana, era más bien como una prima lejana a quien casi nunca vez pero eres consiente que es familia y por eso se quieren.

Sin embargo eso era agua pasada, aun cuando tuvo ese extraño retortijo mientras Jacob le preguntaba por Bella en su trote matutino, todo quedo en el olvido durante el desayuno porque su hermana le propuso irse juntas a la escuela, así que subieron la bicicleta a la parte trasera de la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha.

"Dime ¿emocionada por tu primer día?" pregunto la menor jugando con sus dedos distraídamente, pero solo recibió un movimiento de hombros como respuesta "¡Vamos Bella! No pongas esa actitud o no harás amigos" animar a su hermana parecía una tarea difícil... pero no imposible

"Sólo quiero terminar la escuela lo menos problemático posible"

"Dios santo, suena como si fueras a recorrer el purgatorio con una piedra gigante amarrada a la espalda, tal vez todo esto no es lo que querías, pero aun puedes sacar lo mejor de la situación" era su imaginación o sonaba como Jacob.

"Si tú lo dices ¿Podrías mostrarme la escuela? No quiero sentirme rara caminando sola por ahí o peor aún, que un extraño lo haga" Bella, en ese momento, sonó como como una pequeña de seis años que le pide a su madre no dejarla en la escuela.

"Claro, te explicaré lo que necesites" Charlotte le regalo una enorme sonrisa a su hermana esperando que le tranquilizara, por un rato ninguna dijo palabra alguna, rodeándolas de un silencio cómodo, hasta que Bella cayo en cuenta de cierto detalle que no había notado "Lottie" Llamo la atención de la pequeña, que solo la miro curiosa, esperando a que continuara "Sí los cálculos no me fallan, no hace mucho cumpliste catorce, por lo que entraste a la preparatoria con trece años ¿Por qué?" Lottie estaba sorprendida de la pregunta, aunque realmente no era de asombro que su hermana no estuviera al tanto de ciertos detalles de su vida, pero ese era el punto de darle una oportunidad a su relación.

"Bueno, cuando era pequeña papá no podía cuidarme todo el tiempo, su trabajo es demandante, pero no quería causarle problemas a los demás así que llego a un acuerdo con la directora de la escuela primaria, para dejarme empezar antes de tener la edad estándar- porque, como espero que recuerdes, mi cumpleaños es en noviembre; hasta el día de hoy la señora Haze sigue sin tener una sola multa en su registro sin importar donde estacione" no pudo evitar reír al recordar la historia y pronto fue acompañada por la ligera risa de Bella.

* * *

Era obvio a kilómetros de distancia que su hermana resaltaba como pez entre ornitorrincos, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella de forma casi morbosa. No fue hasta que llegaron al pasillo, rumbo a la dirección, que alguien tuvo el valor de hablarles, en vez de mirarlas fija y descaradamente.

"¡Hola soy Erik! Tú debes ser Isabella Swan, es increíble conocerte, todo el mundo habla de ti" dijo el adolecente excesivamente efusivo que de inmediato paso su atención de una hermana a otra "Hola CeCe, que temporada ¿no es así?"

"Ah sí, ha sido un buen año, aunque apenas empiezo a jugar con este equipo lo hemos llevado muy bien, esperamos continuar con las victorias" dijo la menor de forma casi automática antes de agregar "Bella él es presidente del periódico escolar" para que su hermana no se perdiera, más de lo aparente, en la conversación

"Encantada" respondió cohibida la susodicha.

"Es increíble tenerte aquí, no hay nadie nuevo desde los Cullen; Así que escribiremos un artículo sobre ti, será increíble ¿qué te parece?- Charlotte imaginaba o el chico casi se atraganta con su propia lengua de lo rápido que parloteaba... y dijo increíble unas tres veces seguidas.

"¡Oh dios, no por favor! No hagas eso, yo no sabría qué hacer con algo así" Bella se negó con tanto ahínco que parecía que le pedían sacrificar una cabra, con una espada samurái.

"Si por supuesto, considéralo olvidado, es más si necesitas algo: alguien con quien hablar, un hombro donde llorar -lo que sea - aquí estoy; nos vemos después Bella" Se despidió corriendo alegre, libres del muchacho las hermanas siguieron su camino a la dirección.

"Le gustas" dijo Charlotte golpeando el costado de su hermana con su codo, la burla clara en su voz.

"¿Qué? Apenas y lo conozco"

"Hace dos semanas vi a ese chico perseguir a la señora de la cafetería a su auto, con una pierna de puerco en mano, todo para un artículo; pero contigo acepto un no, así nada más" explicó con simpleza la pequeña castaña mientras abría la puerta de la recepción.

Diez minutos después salieron de la oficina con el horario de Bella

"Muy bien tu primera clase es por allá" dijo Lottie apuntando al fondo del pasillo en el que se encontraban "Yo estaré al final de aquel pasillo ¿recuerdas donde están el gimnasio y el comedor?" solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza de su hermana y continuo "Si necesitas algo tienes mi teléfono y tranquila harás amigos enseguida, adiós" y con un último movimiento de mano corrió a clase de literatura, donde se encontró con Chris y Zach.

"Hey chicos" saludo al sentarse atrás de Chris, con el sólo propósito de llenar su melena con papeles, mientras él estuviese distraído con su novio.

"Hola Charlie ¿qué tal tu hermana? Es el chisme del día" el rubio estaba tan animado como siempre, que por supuesto ignoro el confeti que comenzaban a inundar su cabello.

"Ella está bien, sólo un poco nerviosa" respondió mientras colocaba papeles rosas en la coronilla del muchacho.

"Espero nos la presentes pronto, no es justo que sólo Chuck la conozca" aquello era cierto, pero la única razón por la que su retraído amigo conocía a Bella era porque sus familias han sido vecinos desde el mesozoico.

"No sé, Zach manda una mirada asesina ahora mismo, no creo que deba presentártela" ante su mención el susodicho sólo levantó la ceja y comentó: "Chris me ama más que a la comida, quisiera verlo tratar de cambiarme" Charlotte creía tener confianza en sí misma- lo que no era sorprendente viendo su sala de trofeos- pero aparentemente no le llegaba a los talones al ego del moreno, no ayudo que Chris afirmara moviendo la cabeza como loco.

"Ok ya basta de coqueteo ustedes dos, porque quiero vomitar, mejor hay que planear todo para el cumpleaños de Chuck y Jenn" porque por supuesto esos dos nacieron el mismo día, alguien debería uno de estos días escribir un libro de ellos, no tendrían que retocar nada para que saliera como toda una novela romántica clásica o un cuento de hadas.

"Mis padres dicen que podemos usar la cabaña, pero que si algo se estropea me desheredan, así que por favor contrólense" los padres de Zach eran sin duda más relajados que los del resto- un par de citadinos adinerados que huyeron al recluido Forks para reconectarse- lo que estaba bien excepto cuando tuvieron su etapa hippie, prácticamente corrían por su casa desnudos aun cuando su hijo llevaba amigos a estudiar; gracias a dios eso término cuando el señor Queen resultó alérgico a la alfalfa, pero era algo que a nadie le gustaba recordar. En ese momento el profesor entro al salón, dieron por concluida la conversación para fijar su total atención a la clase, o por lo menos dos de ellos.

* * *

El día transcurrió como cualquiera, eso hasta que se encontró a su hermana en medio del pasillo con cara de borrego a medio morir, a este punto se preguntaba si ese era el estado natural de su hermana "¿Qué sucede Bella?"

"Nada, es sólo un chico, eh umm… Edward Cullen, yo creo que... que no le agrado… quiero decir, durante toda la clase se veía muy molesto de compartir mesa, y al terminar salió corriendo" hizo una pausa mientras miraba a los lados, como si fuese a decir algún secreto de estado "Lo oí pedir un cambio de clase…Y decir que _tendría que soportarlo_ , cuando se lo negaron" Charlotte estaba conmocionada, que clase de modales tenía ese chico, más aun con una persona que acabas de conocer; ella misma no había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermana, pero no creía que Bella pudiera hacer algo que mereciera ese trato, tal vez era algo extraña e inexpresiva pero eso no era algo malo ni un crimen.

"¡Ese Cullen idiota! ¿Quién diablos se cree, para tratar a alguien así? Ahora mismo voy a darle una clase de modales que no va a olvidar" la pequeña bailarina estaba lista para luchar por su hermana, aunque su blanco le sacaba una cabeza de altura, giro sobre sus salones para empezar a buscar como posesa al pálido adolescente, pero su hermana la detuvo.

"Charlotte espera, está bien, no hagas un escándalo por esto" Bella la sostenía de la muñeca alarmada, esperando que ninguno de los estudiantes alrededor les prestaran mucha atención.

"Pero…."

"Sólo empeoraría la situación, es mejor dejarlo así" Lottie miro los ojos suplicantes de su hermana, suspiro dejando ir su enfado, tratando de comprender a su hermana; aunque no estaba bien la actitud del Cullen, como su padre siempre dice, _si castigaran a las personas por ser idiotas, no habrían cárceles suficientes en el mundo, todos somos idiotas alguna vez._

"Bien Bella, pero no dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal contigo misma, eres una buena chica; lo mejor será que no te relaciones mucho con Edward, yo no lo conozco, pero parece que tiene _problemas_ tatuado en la frente, y no quisiera que nada malo te pasara"

"No tienes que decírmelo, de verdad, todo va a estar bien"

"Te creo, no dejes que ese Cullen se meta contigo y si algo pasa dímelo, haremos que papá lo encierre un rato por daños al ambiente, con todo ese spray que seguro usa en el cabello" Charlotte se carcajeo ante la idea, aunque a Bella no le pareció tan graciosa y sólo la miro con la mirada de _madre,_ que realmente jamás había recibido, así que imagino que lo idóneo era huir "Me voy a clase, cuídate y no dejes que nadie se meta contigo ¡Eres Bella Swan!" y salió corriendo. La pobre Lottie no sabía, que en aquel tiempo, su hermana también tenía la palabra problemas tatuada en su frente.

* * *

Sentía que había caminado bajo la lluvia por horas, con lo empapada que estaba la ropa por su propio sudor; la práctica de baloncesto por fin había terminado y ahora podía bañarse, también ir a l estudio de baile.

"Hey CeCe" Dan se acercó para revolverle la cabellera, se preguntó ¿por qué todos los chicos hacían lo mismo?

"Hola dan ¿qué tal su práctica?" preguntó distraídamente, mientras pensaba en cómo llegar lo más pronto posible a clase.

"Todo bien" respondió el chico, encogiendo sus hombros y sacudiendo su cabello oscuro, más lago que el de la mayoría de los hombres, pero no tanto como el de Jacob "Por cierto, tu hermana es toda una noticia, la mitad de los titulares no paraban de hablar de ella; oí que Mike Newton quiere invitarla a salir" comentó despreocupado mientras ponía sus brazos tras su nuca "CeCe ¿tu hermana es algún tipo de diosa sensual y no me lo dijiste?" pregunto con falsa indignación, porque sería mejor que fuese falsa, Tess no maneja bien los celos.

"Es bonita, pero no diría que es una diosa sensual" Charlotte trato de imaginar a su hermana con _aquel_ curioso apelativo, pero era casi imposible.

"Me refiero a que si tiene algo especialmente atractivo" comentó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, pero Dan era un chico peculiar.

"Bueno, creo que tiene un aire misterioso… no sé… su expresión algo _contemplativa_ … ah, tiene ojos de Bambi" sin duda lo más llamativo de su hermana era su rostro, como sacado de una película o una no vela algo cursi, cabello también era lindo.

"Mmm… no es mi estilo, pero a muchos chicos les gusta ese tipo de damisela indefensa, yo las prefiero más fieras" noto que Dan sonreía de lado, con su distintiva mueca de: _estoy pensando en Tess._

"Ha, sino lo sabré yo, lo suyo fue amor a primer golpe" ambos rieron ante el recuerdo, porque Charlotte jamás olvidara como - hace un año- ese mismo chico a su lado se encontraba tirado en un pasillo, con la nariz sangrando y una sonrisa idiota, mientras miraba a Tess como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Se despidieron para dirigirse a las duchas, no ocupo mucho tiempo para asearse o vestirse, corrió por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al estacionamiento, tomo su bicicleta y comenzó el incomodo viaje al ballet, porque llevaba medias y leotardo.

Encadeno su bicicleta donde pudo y entro corriendo al estudio, se deshizo de la ropa extra mientras se acercaba a la barra con el resto de las chicas.

"Apenas a tiempo Constance" comentó tranquila la señora Marissa , con ese aire estoico que siempre la rodeaba, mirando a las estudiantes más pequeñas terminando su clase.

"Si señora Marisa, lo siento" respondió la castaña, mientras comenzaba sus estiramientos.

El estudio era pequeño pero era sabido que, al ser el único en Forks, tenía una demanda considerable, todas las niñas quieren ser bailarinas, especialmente las pequeñas; pero son pocas las que se mantienen y muchas menos las que lo logran, al punto que sólo hay diez en la clase avanzada. La señora Marisa era una mujer de porte regio y semblante estoico, ella representaba todo lo que una bailarina debía ser, así que por supuesto llego a alcanzar la cima; por desgracia, en el día de su primera presentación como la reina cisne, en el icónico ballet: _El lago de los cisnes -_ en New York- la pobre tuvo un colapso nervioso -en pleno escenario - que terminó con su carrera profesional. Así comenzó a dar clases, sin embargo no encontró calma alguna en todas esas importantes academias y compañías de prestigio, que sólo lograban atormentarla con sus fantasmas del pasado, por lo que decidió volver al pueblo donde su amada abuela la crio; además que ya no había un estudio de ballet en Forks. Al día de hoy - la _primadonna_ antiguamente conocida como Marisa Minet- era la orgullosa señora Marisa Sanders, casada con el jefe de los bombero Rick Sanders y madre de cuatro entre ellos Tessa .

"Muy bien chicas, vamos a empezar" con esas palabras iniciaron sus cuatro horas favoritas del día.

* * *

Podía sentir como sus músculos se relajaban con el agua caliente, deseaba poder quedarse ahí por siempre, pero aún tenía tarea por realizar; se terminó de bañar lo más rápido que su alma le permitió y salió para encontrarse con su hermana, hablando por teléfono.

"Claro mamá, espera aquí está" Bella le paso el teléfono de inmediato para después volver a su cuarto, literalmente huyendo.

"Hola mama" Charlotte se acomodó en teléfono en el hombro para poder entrar a su cuarto y vestirse

"Hola Cariño ¿cómo estás?" hacia un tiempo que no escuchaba la cantarina voz de su madre al teléfono, por lo general estaba ocupada por elección.

"Estoy bien ¿y tú?" respondió, con _esa voz_ reservada solo para su madre.

"Estoy aquí con Phill, todo está bien, puede que pronto nos vayamos a Florida; tal vez quieras visitarnos en verano"

"Voy audicionar por una beca, para el programa de verano en el Kirov, así no se si pueda"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, debo irme tengo tarea, cuídate mamá"

"Claro, igual tú hija, te quiero" **_mentirosa_** pensó Lottie mientras colgaba. Salió de su cuarto para entregar el teléfono a Bella que estaba sentada en la cama rodeada de libros.

"Toma" le paso el celular sin mucho ánimo.

"Gracias…. por cierto tenías razón, voy a hablar con ese tipo Cullen y ver cuál es su problema" comentó la mayor de las hermanas.

"Esa es mi chica" Lottie la felicito con un golpe en su hombro, un golpe suave porque su hermana era delicada "Alguien tiene que enseñarles modales a esos Culldashians"

"¿Culldashians?"

"Cullen-kardashians, sigo trabajando en el nombre" y por primera vez en años Lottie escucho una carcajada de Bella, al punto que se botó sobre el mar de libros en la cama.

"¿Que tienen que ver los Cullen con los Kardashians?" pregunto cuando por fin pudo dejar de reir.

"Primero: tienen una extraña, además de ligeramente perturbadora, dinámica familiar; segundo: su fama se basa en dinero-apariencias" explico alegremente la pequeña castaña.

"¿Por qué los odias?" Bella miro a Lottie con legítima confusión "¿Te hicieron algo?"

"No es eso, es porque no se sienten reales… como cuando lees un mal libro, las personas no son así; pero hay algo más, no sé cómo explicarlo..." se sentó en la silla frente a la ventana tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas "Cuando papá me llevo de caza por primera y última vez, yo tenía ocho…" al notar el cambio en el semblante de su hermana agregó "Tranquila no me dio un arma ni nada de eso, me dejo disparar sólo hasta los doce" si aquello era una broma Bella no pudo hallar nada en el tono de su hermana que lo probara "En ese viaje papá me enseñó que al estar en la naturaleza, debes jugar con sus reglas y confiarte más de tu instinto, que de tus sentidos o de la razón, estos te pueden engañar y para cuando te des cuenta de que algo anda mal, será demasiado tarde; tu instinto está ahí gracias a años de evolución, todo para asegurar que sobrevivas, así que escúchalo…" y ese era n consejo directo para su hermana "Cuando estoy cerca de los Cullen… mi instinto me dice que vaya al otro lado y no mire atrás"

"Así que en resumen, te dan mala espina" Charlotte suspiro con resignación, era imposible que su hermana lo entendiera, tendría que experimentarlo, aunque probablemente no le gustase ir de casería, porque ni a ella misma le agrado la idea esa vez, le gustaban mucho los animales incluso los marsupiales; la cacería deportiva no era lo suyo.

"Si, podrías simplificarlo en que me dan mala espina… pero tal vez si pasas más de dos minutos sin distraerte con sus caras también lo notes…. Aunque preferiría que no te acercaras mucho a ellos, especialmente Edward, las chicas se enamoran de él tan rápido como un rayo pero siempre terminan con el corazón roto…" se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta "Bueno aún tengo tarea pendiente, hasta mañana Bella"

"Hasta mañana Charlotte"

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

1.- Twilight no pertenece, solo la historia y los Ocs

2.- Es un AU Jacob/Oc, pero eso tardara un rato

3 .- Cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida.

* * *

 **¡Tonto y estúpido amor!**

Mientras corría por la espesuras verde, Charlotte pensó que debía empezar a extender su rutina de las mañanas, cada vez mejoraba más su tiempo; en está ocasión llegó antes que Jacob al tronco, así que tomó asiento para esperarlo. Le encantaba Forks rodeado de árboles, con su perpetuo olor a lluvia, contempló las hojas bailar al son del viento sobre su cabeza y no se percató de la presencia atrás de ella.

"Que ojos tan grades tienes" escucho de repente la castaña, mientras un par de manos tapaban sus ojos y sonrió al reconocer el saludo.

"Son para verte mejor" respondió mientras quitaba las manos de su rostro, girando para ver al dueño de estas. Ahí estaba Jacob Black sonriendo de oreja a oreja, acaricio su cabeza como de costumbre y se sentó a su lado en el tronco.

"¿Recuerdas cuando no te dignabas a hablarme si no te saludaba así?" pregunto pasando su mirada del paisaje a ella.

"Si, como también recuerdo que durante un año entero me hiciste llamarte gran jefe lobo" cometo mientras bajaba del tronco con un pequeño saltito "Teníamos una enorme fijación con los lobos, ahora que lo pienso"

"Culpó a mi papa, demasiadas historias sobre lobos ancestrales" ambos se dieron un minuto de silencio para recordar aquellas noches de verano llenas se estrellas, leyendas y malvaviscos, todo a la luz de una fogata.

"Después de tantas leyendas estábamos convencidos que Caperucita era un monstruo que el lobo tenía que cazar" comentó con nostalgia al recordar la versión de Jacob de _Caperucita roja_ : donde su capa era carmesí por la sangre derramada de sus víctimas, Lottie tuvo pesadillas por días "Hace casi una década que no me saludabas así ¿a que se debe la sorpresa?" pregunto curiosa tomando un sorbo de la botella de agua que Jacob como siempre traía.

"Nada, sólo que he estado recordando cosas del pasado, ya sabes, ver a Bella después de tanto tiempo me trajo muchos recuerdos a la cabeza" comentó el muchacho aun sentado en el tronco mientras miraba a la nada ensimismado.

"¿Ah sí, como que?- pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo, ignorando el nudo en el estómago que parecía indicarle que algo muy desagradable estaba pasando.

"Como cuando fuimos a pescar y mi caña se atoro con tu ropa, o aquella vez que Bella, tu y yo no quedamos atrapados en tu cobertizo; tuvimos que sacarte por la ventana para que fueses por ayuda pero Bella y yo nos quedamos ahí un buen rato, para cuando Charlie llegó ya estábamos planeando como sería el resto de nuestra vida en ese cobertizo" a Charlotte en definitiva no le gustaba la mirada que tenía Jacob al pensar en su hermana y el, atrapados en un cobertizo el resto de sus vidas "Por cierto ¿qué es de ese vejestorio, por fin lo arreglaron?"

"Papá lo convirtió en un estudio de baile para mí" cometo lo más escueta posible, tratando de que su voz no la traicionara en ese instante, sacando todo el veneno que sentía acumularse en su garganta "Me voy, tengo que hacer el desayuno"

"Oh claro, que tengas un buen día _duende_ " se despidió, y así Charlotte huyo literalmente de sus problemas. Al llegar a casa se bañó, hizo el desayuno y salió rumbo a la escuela lo más pronto posible; pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo, en un intento de escapar, no quería ver a su hermana en ese momento y su padre averiguaría de inmediato que algo estaba mal.

* * *

Cuando llego apenas había estudiantes, lo que era bueno, necesitaba estar a solas, para lidiar con la posibilidad de que al amor de su infancia probablemente le gustaba su hermana mayor, con quien ella estaba tratando de forma una buena relación; así que como alma que se lleva el diablo se dirigió al gimnasio e hizo lo único que le ayudaba a liberar su mente, bailar. Poco le importaba que alguien entrase – y pensara que estaba totalmente loca- o que el piso del lugar no estaba hecho para sus zapatillas. Así que giro, salto y movió sus brazos, siguiendo un ritmo sólo presente en su cabeza, hasta que es interrumpida por una voz familiar.

"Te vas a romper una pierna si te resbalas, lo que es probable con este piso" comentó Jenna sonriente mientras daba saltitos en su dirección "¿Siempre traes las zapatillas contigo? "

"No siempre tengo tiempo para volver a casa, antes de la clase" respondió la castaña mientras se dirigía a las gradas para quitarse las zapatillas

"Tú en serio vas a volar un día" canturreo la pelirroja, estándose a su lado en las gradas, mirándola quitarse los zapatos.

"¿Uh?" Había veces que en serio no entendía a Jenna- ni lo que decía- tal vez por eso ella y Chuck eran el uno para el otro, él entendía o es más: el necesitaba entender el mundo, Jenna incluida.

"Cuando éramos pequeñas… dijiste que ser bailarina era como volar y que tu ibas a volar por todo el mundo" comentó con rostro soñador y extendiendo los brazos al aire, probablemente imitando a Charlotte años atrás, cuando dijo tal cursilería; eso les saco una ligera risa.

"Las tres vamos a volar" la castaña sonrió imaginado sus futuros como bailarinas/ mejores amigas.

"No Charlie, tú vas a ir a un lugar distinto y hacer cosas que nosotras jamás podríamos" la cara de la pelirroja estaba llena de dulzura y comprensión, pero Lottie sólo pudo sentir soledad al oír las palabras de su amiga

"Eso no es cier…" trato de desmentir la sentencia de su amiga pero ella le interrumpió.

"Lo es, Tess no tiene la pasión necesaria y yo no tengo los pies" respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo pero al ver el rostro de su amiga, Jenna agregó de inmediato "Pero no importa, si tú vas a volar entonces nosotras corremos tras de ti" dijo mientras movía sus brazos como si en realidad estuviera corriendo y Charlotte no pudo evitar abrazar a Jenna, porque en el fondo sabía que era cierto "Ahora dime ¿qué paso, por qué quieres salir volando?" aquella chica pelirroja era sorprendente, porque aun cuando parecía ser infantil, en realidad veía las cosas con más claridad que los demás.

"Creo que a Jacob le gusta Bella" dijo tras un largo silencio, ahora se encontraban en los pasillos llenos de adolecentes despreocupados, tomo todo el recorrido desde el gimnasio para sacar sus sentimientos.

"Pero ¿a Bella le gusta Jacob?" pregunto la pelirroja mientras sacaba un par de libros de su gaveta.

"No lo sé, pero si ese es el caso ¿qué voy a hacer?" pregunto desesperada, mientras sostenía su cabeza entre las manos, como si eso pudiera evitar un colapso mental..

"Charlotte no sirve de nada que te preocupes de algo que aún no pasa, no es que se hayan casado o algo así, no seas dramática" Jenna se recargo con los libros contra el pecho, mirándola con incredulidad

"Lo dice la chica que hace días juraba que un grano iba a arruinar su vida" le reprochó recordando el incómodo abrazo en el baño.

"Oye, sabes que ese es un tema delicado para mí" decir delicado era un eufemismo porque -desde que Jenna era una bebé- lo único que ha querido la señora Fitz es que su hija sea una bella y amorosa mujer; ser bonita y virtuosa era lo único que importaba en el libro de la mujer- criada en el sur, por una familia conservadora- y por mucho tiempo Jenna pensaba exactamente igual, al punto que el ballet sólo era también un medio para tal fin; ella no debía esforzarse, sólo ser bonita. Eso cambio hace un par de años, pero viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar tanto para la madre como para la hija.

"Cierto, pero ¿qué debo hacer? no quiero que mi hermana salga con Jacob, imagínate que incomodo será cuando nos casemos" Charlotte tuvo que bromear para aligerar la tensión, porque de otra forma se pondría a llorar ahí mismo.

"Entonces haz algo al respecto, si no quieres que alguien se lleve algo, simplemente tómalo tu primero" dijo Tess saliendo de la nada, pero al parecer presto atención a la conversación "Charlie tu misma dices que nadie te da nada en bandeja de plata, por algo prácticas como posesa día y noche"

"¿Cómo? díganme ¿cómo diablos hago eso?" pregunto desesperada, a este punto estaba dispuesta a suplicar por ayuda

"Eso es algo que, descubrir tú debes "respondió Jenna, odiaba cuando se ponía en plan Yoda.

"Vamos Jenna, ayúdame" suplicó Lottie con ojos de cachorro, que generalmente servía, pero no con la pelirroja ella tenía los mejores de todo el estado- seguramente.

"¿Por qué no me pides ayuda a mí?" pregunto curiosa Tess.

"Porque eres una cabrona: pésima en eso del romance, además fue Dan el que te conquistó, sólo dios sabrá como" respondió con absoluta sinceridad; Tessa es el tipo de chica a la que le pides ayuda para vengarte de alguien o quien cubre tu espalda en una pelea- aunque - en el fondo tiene un relleno suave y dulce.

"Cierto" aceptó la rubia mientras sonreía de lado, con su cara distintiva de: _estoy pensando en Dan_ , esos dos también eran tal para cual.

"Jenna, dime como hiciste para atrapar a Chuck, quiero decir el chico salto en medio del recital del cascanueces para declararte su amor eterno" las tres chicas tomaron un momento para recordar la divertida escena.

"Eso no tendría sentido, porque Jacob no es como Chuck, además estábamos en una situación distinta a la tuya" Lottie tuvo que aceptar que eso tenía lógica "Pero mira, si quieres que Jacob este contigo tienes que hacer que te vea- no a la niña con la que creció- sino a ti, a quien eres ahora y tal vez se enamore de lo que ve" eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar a su clase; la castaña no sabía ni cuando llegaron a ese salón.

"Vamos Charlotte, tu siempre juegas a ganar, así que ve por el" con ese comentario y un ligero golpe en el brazo, Tess se fue a otra clase dejándola sola en el pasillo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, este fue corto, pero sabroso


	6. Chapter 6

1\. Crepusculo no me pertenece. Solo la historia

2\. Es un Jacob/Oc aunque lo parezca por un rato.

3\. Tengan un buen día.

* * *

 **Soy como tú**

Charlotte Constance Swan jamás se sintió agobiada por el hecho de haber sido criada por su padre - ella disfruto cada segundo de su infancia , además ostentaba con orgullo su vasto conocimiento de todo deporte respetable, el poder cambiar un neumático y disparar un arma como dios manda. El tipo de cosas que aprendes cuando creces con el jefe de policía como papá.

Pero el punto es que -en ese momento de su vida- cuando el chico que ama está interesado, más que platónicamente, en su hermana; Lottie desearía tener una figura maternal con la que acudir, porque seguro a su pobre padre le daría un ataque si pedía su consejo. Así que su cabeza sólo daba vueltas preguntándose: ¿cómo lograr que Jacob deje de verla como su hermanita?

Aunque el lado positivo de todo ese enredo parecía ser que a Bella no le interesaba Jacob en ese aspecto, ya que en estos días había comentad- nada discreta- que _no había visto a Edward Cullen._

Charlotte se jactaba de ser una persona realista al mismo tiempo que positiva.. Y en ese momento estaba positivamente segura que a Jacob Black realmente le gustaba Bella, como a esta misma no le interesaba el moreno tanto como cierto adolecente pálido. Con todo eso en la cabeza no fue sorpresa cuando su profesora le gritó

"¡Constance ! ¿Que se supone que haces? Tu ritmo es atroz, estas forzando mucho tus movimientos, si continuas bailando de ese modo te vas a romper algo" regaño la señora Marisa, mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda y cadera, para componer su postura, luego continuo con la otras estudiantes "¡Rose tus brazos! los tienes, así que úsalos… Tessa no eres una muñeca, pon sentimiento en tus movimientos…Jenna deja de mirarte en el espejo y concéntrate, tus giros deben ser más fluidos "

Aún con las constantes direcciones de su profesora, para la castaña fue imposible mantener su cabeza en el baile, lo que resultaba endemoniadamente frustrante porque jamás le había pasado algo similar; el ballet era algo casi natural para Lottie, así que no ser capaza de perderse en aquel familiar movimiento era como menos estresante. Por supuesto no fue sorpresa que la señora Sanders le pidiera quedarse al finalizar la clase.

"Constance… no tengo que esforzarme para notar que el día de hoy está lejos de ser tu mejor desempeño ¿qué sucede, todo está bien en casa?" pregunto aquella rubia mujer con su característico rostro estoico y elegante, sin embargo se podía notar una genuina preocupación en sus ojos

"No señora, es solo que he estado distraída con asuntos personales" contesto lo más breve posible.

"Así que es un chico" Lottie sintió su cara transformarse en una mueca de completa incredulidad "No me mires así pequeña, soy madre y también tuve tu edad alguna vez… entiendo que este tipo de cosas están en tu cabeza, pero también tienes que tener presente que se acerca el NYC - además de la beca en el kirov - cada minuto de practica cuenta" comentó la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña, un gesto maternal que solo había visto con Tessa.

"Lo sé, es que no puedo evitar sentir todo tipo de cosas… así que mi cabeza se confunde y no sé qué hacer… no estoy acostumbrada a no saber qué hacer" ahí estaba el granito en el arroz. Charlotte regia su vida con un simple método: _fija un objetivo y lógralo –_ así de simple- esa forma de vivir siempre había funcionado para ella, sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía: no importaba el esfuerzo, lo difícil o complejo que fuera; Charlotte Constance Swan era como un bulldozer, nada se podía interponer en su camino.

Pero en esta situación -completamente nueva para ella- no sabía qué hacer, porque el amor no era algo que pudiera cambiar con determinación, las personas no funcionan así.

"Tranquila Constance, todo eso es prueba de que estas creciendo, así que usa todo eso que sientes en tu baile… tú tienes la bendición de contar no sólo con el talento para ser una gran bailarina, sino que también tienes el alma de una… pero más que nada eres un ser vivo y por ende cambiaras, sentirás cosas distintas y tendrás distintas vivencias. Alguna vez te dije que el camino a ser la mejor está lleno de sangre y sudor, entonces debes de quererlo con tu alma, corazón y mente porque de otro modo no valdrá la pena y puedes terminar arrepintiéndote… no porque seas maravillosa en algo significa que tengas que hacerlo cariño" Lottie no recordaba la última vez que una mujer le había hablado con esa dulzura, no desde Shara al menos.

"Cuando bailó me siento libre… yo de verdad quiero esto, bailar es mi cosa favorita en el mundo" dijo la pequeña adolecente mirando con adoración sus zapatillas

"Te entiendo cariño pero escucha esto: bailar no lo es todo… yo tarde mucho en entenderlo y sufrí las consecuencias… ahora ve a descansar, te veré mañana" con eso último dicho Charlotte se retiró del estudio, con las palabras de su profesora girando en su cabeza.

* * *

"¡Bella, papá la cena esta lista!" por toda la casa retumbo la voz cantarina de la menor de los Swan mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa.

"¡Por fin es viernes!" exclamó su padre recibiendo una mirada extrañada de la mayor de sus hijas, quien por primera vez desde que llegó vio a Charlie con una cara de total emoción. Notando la cara curiosa de Bella, el hombre decidió explicarse "Los viernes cenamos carne" ambas podían jurar que su padre estaba meciendo sus pies bajo la mesa.

"Papá cuenta los minutos para que llegue el viernes, no importa si apenas es sábado" explicó Lottie mientras comenzaba a corta su carne que era claramente más pequeña que los otros dos.

"No tendría que hacerlo si me dejaras comerla cuando yo quisiera" respondió justo antes de engullir un pedazo demasiado grande para su boca.

"Papá come más lento que te vas ahog…" advirtió justo antes de que en efecto su padre empezar a toser, lo que resultó en risas de sus dos retoños. Lottie estaba feliz de ver que su hermana reía - **_a todo pulmón_** -así que decidió que era una buena idea colocarse a tras de su asiento y comenzar a cosquillear su estómago, quería escuchar un poco más de esa risa.

"Charlotte ¿qué pas... hahahahahaha… ¡espera!hahaha...¡para! hahaha" fue lo único que Bella pudo decir mientras se revolvía cual gusano en la silla.

"¡Mira papa también se puede reír!" comentó con júbilo ignorando las súplicas de su hermana que casi lloraba de tanto reír, sólo se detuvieron cuando su padre comento muy severamente que si seguían así iban a botar toda la comida al suelo

"Lo siento Bells, vi la oportunidad y la tome..hehehe"

"Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso" advirtió la mayor sin poder esconder la ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Después de ese pequeño momento fraternal la cena continuo tranquilamente, hasta que al terminar de recoger los platos Bella se vio arrastrada por su padre y hermana hasta la sala.

"Muy bien hoy es noche familiar, así que Bella te toca decidir la película… por lo general tenemos las reglas de no comedias románticas después del 96 y nada clasificación B…pero tú puedes elegir lo que quieras" comentó Lottie pasando el control remoto a su hermana, junto a la guía de tv.

"Nada clasificación B" anuncio su padre, mientras se sentaba en su sillón reclinable con cerveza en mano, lo que dejaba a Bella y Charlotte con el sillón grande.

"Ten también tenemos estas" agregó pasando una caja llena de películas a la mayor.

Cuarenta minutos después estaban enfrascados en la primera parte de Rocky. Charlie estaba empezando a dormirse mientras Lottie lanzaba puñetazos al aire _\- cantando Eye of the Tiger_ -.

"Realmente te gusta rocky" Bella se encontraba casi recostada en el sofá, poniendo más atención a su hermana que a la película en sí.

"Amo ese tipo de películas donde pese a todas la probabilidades el protagonista logra el sueño… se esfuerza y vence" explicó emocionada mientras se movía como loca en el sofá, consiguiendo una mirada comprensiva de su hermana.

"¿Tú y Charlie hacen esto todos los viernes?" pregunto Isabella distraídamente mientras miraba la televisión.

"Si… a veces es el único momento que tenemos para pasar tiempo juntos, aunque prefiero cuando hacemos excursiones o vamos de pesca" dicho eso tomó un sorbo de su jugo en la mesa

"No creo que yo podría hacer eso… los exteriores no congenian con la gente descoordinada" ese comentario le causo una ligera risa a Charlotte imaginándose a su hermana en el bosque

"Tranquila, estarás bien mientras vayas con nosotros, no dejaré que ningún oso se coma a mi hermana"

"¿Hay osos?" la cara de bella era todo un poema.

"Hahaha…. Bella hay mucho que enseñarte" su hermana sólo rodó sus ojos chocolate y dirigió su atención a la pantalla, fue en ese momento que Charlotte noto que estaban bastante más juntas que al momento de iniciar la película. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse más cómoda ahí hombro a hombro con su hermana que de estar ambas en extremos opuestos del sofá "Es lindo tener a alguien más por aquí" aquello captó la atención de su hermana que ahora la veía directo a los ojos "Lo que quiero decir es que me da gusto que estés aquí".

"Siendo sincera… creo que de no ser por ti me sentiría bastante más incómoda con todo esto" le dijo Bella haciendo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza al decir _todo_ "Extraño a mamá pero tú te pareces tanto a ella que me es muy fácil relajarme a tu lado, haces que todo sea más sencillo y cuando estoy contigo no me siento una completa extraña en este lugar. Hasta ahora siempre parecía como si realmente fuese hija única…. pero ahora que estamos juntas me doy cuenta lo agradable que es tener a alguien que está en el mismo bote, estoy bastante agradecida de estar contigo Lottie" para cuando Bella termino de hablar no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzo sobre ella en un abrazo, que fue recibido con sorpresa.

"¿Te molesta? " Pregunto la menor hundiendo su rostro en el vientre de su hermana

"No realmente pero es una forma bastante peculiar de abrazar" respondió mientras acariciaba de forma vacilante su cabeza.

"Lo sé… pero tú estabas recostada así que hice lo que pude" acto seguido acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de Bella, mirando la película que seguía corriendo. Bella se acomodó bajo ella quedando más sentada que acostada en ese momento. Así continuaron viendo el televisor acurrucadas en el sillón y se sentía tan natural como si hubieran hecho eso mismo por años.

"¿me parezco a mamá?" pregunto Charlotte girando su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba directo al rostro de su hermana

"Ambas son muy ruidosas y animadas" comentó mientras miraba la película.

"No soy ruidosa, tu eres muy callada por eso todo suena más fuerte a tu alrededor" reprocho la menor

"Ella hubiera dicho eso mismo… o algo parecido" de nuevo sonrió.

"Bella… ¿por qué mamá no me llevo? ... por lo general la madre se queda con los hijos en los divorcios ¿no?" seguía en el regazo de su hermana pero ahora estaba completamente bocarriba concentrando toda su atención en ella.

"No lo sé… a mamá no le gustaba hablar de eso, sólo le pregunté un par de veces porque no vivías con nosotras pero eso fue hace años y ella jamás me dijo mucho, aunque siempre le gustaba mencionarte en toda conversación ¿Charlie no te dijo nada? tal vez ellos llegaron a un acuerdo o él quiso quedarse contigo" eso último Bella lo comentó con un tono más apagado, y por primera vez en su vida Charlotte pensó que tal vez su hermana también creció con la idea que su padre no la quería.

"Papá nunca dijo nada y yo prefería no preguntar, mamá siempre ha sido un tema delicado para él, como podrás notar por las fotografías…pero siempre que venías dejaba todo como te gustaba, incluso aún hay un girasol pintado atrás del refrigerador porque decías que se vería lindo, sólo lo tapó cuando un mapache hizo un hoyo justo al lado hahaha" recordó como contrastaba aquella linda flor en medio de la cocina, pronto su hermana se unió a su risa "Papá sólo dijo que así se dieron las cosas… ahora me pregunto cómo hubiera sido crecer juntas" en respuesta Bella acarició su cabello suavemente. Así pasaron el resto de la noche ignorando la película y rememorando los escasos momentos que compartieron en su infancia, mientras imaginaban lo que pudo ser de sus vidas de no haber sido separadas a tan corta edad.

Ignorando por completo la sonrisa en los labios de su _dormido_ padre.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

1\. Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo la historia.

2 Este es un Jacob/Oc aunque no lo parezca.

3 Espero les guste, si es que lo leen.

* * *

 **No podría estar peor**

Charlotte como todo adolecente, odiaba con vehemencia levantarse temprano los sábados, pero por el baile valía la pena despertar con el alba y aventurarse al frió exterior lejos de su cálida cama.

Así empezó el día: se vistió, preparó el desayuno para posteriormente enfrentarse con el usual clima canadiense de Forks y cruzó el patio trasero hasta su estudio. Lo único bueno de los sábados es que podía practicar libre cual viento.

Encendió la grabadora y la música inundó el pequeño cuarto… treinta minutos de calentamiento después Charlotte bailaba _el sólo de Kitri_ que seguro le conseguiría el campeonato regional por tercer año consecutivo. Para Lottie la pieza sólo era un repaso, porque ya no representaba un verdadero reto para ella, lo que realmente necesitaba trabajo era su número para el National Young Ballett Chapionship _: Las zapatillas rojas_

Ese solo era -si se ejecutaba debidamente- insuperable, mientras no lo arruinara tenía la victoria en su bolsillo. Casi podía oír las ovaciones y los aplausos retumbando en sus oídos…no fue hasta después de un rato que descubrió que eran reales y al girarse a la puerta del excobertizo se encontró con su hermana aplaudiendo desde el marco.

"Había olvidado lo buena que eras"

"¿Que no has visto la sala de estar? Tuve que tirar trofeos porque no entraban ¡Soy una estrella hermanita!" Charlotte no pudo evitar reír al notar que Bella giraba sus ojos en repuesta a su humilde comentario, eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo común entre ellas.

"Es sorprendente como puedes sostener tu cuerpo sólo con la punta de tus diminutos pies" dijo recargada desde el marco de la puerta.

"hahaha muy graciosa… pero ayuda mucho que estas sean duras como madera" explicó mientras golpeteaba _suavemente_ en suelo con las zapatillas.

"Eso debe ser costoso" Lottie pudo entender la pregunta oculta en esa frase: _¿cómo es que lograba costearse todo ese equipo?_

"Bueno hermana no ganó competencias sólo para presumir – bueno si lo hago- pero a veces el premio es dinero, indumentaria o cosas que puedo vender; a decir verdad también gane uno de pesca para poder conseguir este lugar, debiste ver ese pez vela hermanita casi de mi tamaño" en ese momento se levantó para señalar con su mano a donde llegaba su presa.

"¿En serio pescaste un pez de ese tamaño?" los ojos de Bella casi se salían de sus orbes.

"Si… pero cuéntame Bella ¿qué te trae aquí está mañana de sábado?"

"¡Ah lo olvidaba! Charlie dice que vengas a desayunar con nosotros" explicó con su rostro ahora con su normal inexpresividad. Charlotte no pudo evitar pensar que su hermana sería un as en póker.

"¡Cierto vamos, muero de hambre!"

"Él dijo que dirías eso" no era la primera vez que olvidaba comer por estar bailando.

* * *

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, con el parloteo normal de Lottie y los escasos aportes de los otros dos integrantes de la familia. No fue hasta que su padre se levantó para acomodar su uniforme que dijo a sus niñas lavando los trastes en la cocina.

"Lottie, necesito que le lleves a Billy su taladro- está en el sótano- las veo luego niñas" dicho eso se fue, sin permitir objeción alguna de la menor de la casa

 _Fantástico_ pensó Charlotte, ahora tenía que ver a Jacob. Miro a su hermana y el pregunto "¿Quieres ir a la reservación?" una parte de ella quería que la respuesta fuera sí, porque sinceramente le estaba empezando a gustar pasar tiempo con Bella, pero por otra parte no quería ver a Jake babear por su hermana o descubrir que en realidad se gustan.

"No gracias… si voy tendría que presentarme a otro enorme grupo de gente seguramente… ya tuve demasiado de eso en estos días, pero su quieres te paso a dejar" ofreció la mayor de las castañas secando sus manos tras terminar con los trastes.

"Bella sigue así y pronto te convertirás en una ermitaña, cuya única compañía será su hermana y tal vez un par de gatos" Charlotte comenzó a buscar las llaves del sótano en el cajón debajo del horno de microondas.

"¿Única compañía?" pregunto Bella levantando una ceja en una mueca que intentaba expresar incredulidad

"¿Acaso piensas que podrás deshacerte de mí? Una vez que subes a este bote no hay marcha atrás, me pegare a ti como el chicle al cabello" de inmediato ambas comenzaron a reír ante el incoherente rumbo que tomo la conversación. Finalmente Charlotte encontró las llaves y declinando la oferta de su hermana salió para tomar rumbo a la reservación.

Amaba recorrer el bosque en bicicleta- o en este caso el camino a un costado del bosque- el trayecto a la reservación en bicicleta estaba a un mundo de diferencia de cuando simplemente corría. Su cabello se mecía con el viento y los arboles pasaban rápidamente a su alrededor como si fueran ellos los que se moviesen veloces en un baile o una carrera unos contra otros.

La casa de Billy era como un segundo hogar para ella, podía reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia, cuando por fin llego aparco la su bici a un costado del **taller/cobertizo** dirigiéndose de inmediato a la puerta de la casa con taladro en mano. No necesito tocar la puerta para que esta se abriera de golpe con un chico - apenas menor que ella- sonriente, a quien no le tomo ni dos segundos tenerla en un abrazo de oso, uno que ella respondió de inmediato.

"¡Seht!" grito entusiasmada mientras daba saltitos de alegría en la entrada de Billy Black, abrazada del muchacho Clearwater.

"¡Chars!" grito el aludido. Ambos llevaban un minuto entero saltando en círculos.

"¡No te veía desde Navidad!" recrimino la chiquilla.

"¿Y de quien es culpa? siempre estas practicando" Lottie tenía que admitir que eso era cierto. De improviso ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice, sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba.

"¡Tenemos que ir a acampar!" gritaron al mismo tiempo soltando carcajadas histéricas. Y entonces fue que notaron que no estaban solos - en el caso de ella recordó que debía entregar cierta herramienta" se separó de su entrañable amigo para poder prestar atención al agradable hombre en silla de ruedas mirándolos desde la sala de estar. Y entonces Charlotte lo saludo como ya era tradición.

"¡Tío Billy!" corrió hacia él para abrazarlo lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que la silla no lo facilitaba.

"Princesa ¿qué te trae a ver a este viejo lobo este hermoso sábado?" pregunto revolviendo su cabello como solo él podía hacerlo.

"Papá quería que te trajera ese taladro, que al parecer deje tirado en tu puerta por abrazar a Seth" corrió directo a tomar el aparato mientras oía las carcajadas llenar el cuarto "Ten tío Billy" le entrego el taladro deseando que él lo tomara de inmediato y fuese libre de irse de ahí antes de tener que ver a Jacob.

"Gracias cariño ¿quieres quedarte a almorzar?" por supuesto que Billy Black sería un buen anfitrión… y le dolió el estómago al rechazarlo de la forma más educada posible.

"No gracias ya almorcé tío" comenzó a ver la puerta con desesperación, con el único deseo de salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo no se le ocurría una forma de hacerlo sin ofender a su tío.

"No es nada pequeña" giro su silla un poco hacia las escaleras y como si se diera impulso coloco las manos en los respaldos para gritar "¡Jacob ven aquí!" La castaña maldijo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, entonces se giró hacia Seth para al menos distraerse o pasar desapercibida.

"No me dijiste que hacías aquí un sábado en la mañana Seth ¿acaso no hay algún balón que patear o ranas que atrapar por ahí?" Paso su brazo por el hombro del chico tratando de imponerle una llave.

"Mamá le mando un pastel a Billy… se suponía que Leah lo iba a traer pero esta por ahí compartiendo saliva con Sam" a esto último el moreno puso una cara se asco soberbia, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre. Se oyeron pasos en la escalera y segundos después Jacob Black estaba parado a un lado de su padre.

"Jacob lleva esto al cobertizo por favor… ya no tienes excusa para no arreglar el cajón de la cocina muchacho" ordeno el mayor de los Black dando una palmada al brazo de su retoño.

"Si papá "respondió monótono Jacob, sin embargo una sonrisa se escondía en la comisura de sus labios. Súbitamente se giró para fijar su atención en el par de pre-pubertos luchando en su sala.

"¿Duende que hace aquí, acaso me extrañas tanto que viniste un sábado por la mañana a verme?" Tomo a Charlotte de los brazos de Seth y la cargo como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, la castaña se sentía indignada.

"¡Como si fuera posible extrañar este olor, bájame hediondo!" pataleo contra su captor esperando liberarse, sin embargo Jay la tenía bien sujeta.

"¡Hey Jake, yo también!" grito el menor de los tres, estirando los brazos emocionado.

"Lo siento amigo ya estás muy alto, Lottie aún es de tamaño bolsillo" explico mientras bajaba a la susodicha; a Seth simplemente le brillaban los ojos ante el cumplido sobre su altura - _ese chico enserio quería un hermano mayor_ \- .

"¡Tio Billy, Jacob me trata como su juguete!" las acusaciones de Charlotte fueron inútiles porque el hombre al parecer ya no estaba presente, solo dios sabia como un hombre en silla de ruedas podía ser tan escurridizo; pronto se encontró siguiendo a ambos muchachos al cobertizo para tomar su bicicleta e irse.

"Espera ahí Duende ¿a dónde vas? Acabas de llegar" dijo Jacob con un tono juguetón mientras tomaba sus manos alejándola de su bici.

"Aún tengo que practicar… y deje a Bella en la casa no quiero que se sienta sola" aquella era la excusa más cutre que había inventado en toda su vida, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

"Practicar es todo lo que haces estos días ¿para que necesitas tanta práctica? Ya eres muy buena... Y si te preocupa Bella puedes traerla" por supuesto Lottie no ignoro la forma en la que Jacob trato de parecer casual al mencionar a su hermana.

"Bella no quiso venir" dijo de forma seca antes de agregar "Además practico para ser la mejor, notarias la diferencia si fueses a uno de mis recitales para variar" A ella no le estaba agradando nada la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación- y por la forma en que Seth se levantó del suelo para salir corriendo de ahí diciendo que su madre lo esperaba- era evidente que no se estaba imaginando la tensión en el aire "Por cierto ¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?"

"Charlotte -diferente a lo que piensas- el mundo no gira alrededor del ballet o de ti… y ¿qué tiene que ver Bella en esto?" Era una mala señal que Jacob le llamara por su nombre sin contar el tono amenazador que estaba usando, por lo que la decisión correcta en este caso hubiera sido que ella tomara su bici, fuera a casa y esperara a que ambos se calmaran para arreglar las cosas maduramente; pero los dos eran adolescentes y pos supuesto no tomaban las decisiones correctas, ni actuaban maduramente.

"¡PUES YO NO GIRO ALREDEDOR DE TI JACOB!... ya no soy la niña de ocho años que va corriendo detrás tuyo a todos lados y si no puedes entender eso, es tú problema no mío" Ella no tenía idea de donde había salido todo eso y su cerebro le seguía gritando que se callara antes de meter la pata en serio, pero por alguna razón su boca parecía indispuesta a escuchar a la materia gris por lo que más verborrea salió " Y déjame decirte que saco el tema porque yo no soy tan estúpida ni tu tan listo, sé que tienes interés en mi hermana y es bastante molesto que intentes de fingir lo contrario."

"DISCÚLPEME SU MAJESTAD por mostrar interés en una chica que me parece bonita ¡PERO…ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!" a este punto ambos estaba uno frente a otro gritándose y para Charlotte este escenario era totalmente nuevo - jamás se había enojado tanto con alguien por algo tan tonto- podía sentir su cuerpo temblar tanto por enojo como por adrenalina; nunca creyó sentirse así en su vida y eso le aterraba un poco pero también era fascinante "¡Y POR CIERTO, SÍ EXTRAÑO A ESA ADORABLE NIÑA DE OCHO AÑOS, AL MENOS ELLA NO ERA UNA LOCA EGOCÉNTRICA!"

"¡ES UNA LASTIMA POR QUE ELLA NO QUIERE SABER NADA DE UN DESCEREBRADO PETULANTE COMO TÚ!... Y POR CIERTO A MI HERMANA LE GUSTA OTRO ¡IDIOTA!" ahora sí tomo su bicicleta y salió volando del lugar, lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo más humanamente posible de Jacob Black.

* * *

Hubo algo más de drama en este capitulo, díganme que piensan ¿y de la relación entre los personajes?

que tengan un buen día


	8. Chapter 8

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 este es un Jacob/OC pero tardara tiempo, perdon

3 Cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida.

* * *

Ahora me vez...ahora no

Charlotte Constance Swan nunca se había enojado tanto con alguien como lo había hecho aquel sábado con Jacob Black y aun así no lograba entender por completo la razón de su disgusto, sabía que en gran parte se debía a los celos- de que a él le gustara abiertamente su hermana- pero por otro lado no estaba enojada con Bella; por ende su ataque de ira no tenía sentido alguno.

Pero como Lottie no tenía el deseo arreglar las cosas en esos momentos, tampoco sentía ganas de romperse la cabeza en descubrir lo que estaba mal. Llevaba días sin ver al moreno -llegando al punto de cambiar su ruta de trote solo para evitarlo- sin embargo esa fue la única parte de su vida diaria que se vio alterada por su pelea con su mejor amigo; noto que todo lo demás lucia como si nada hubiera pasado en absoluto, entonces se preguntó qué tan importante era Jacob Black en su vida.

En resumen su vida continua con relativa normalidad… hasta que ya no fue así.

"¡CHARLOTTE! ¡CHARLOTTE! TU HERMANA!" La aludida salió de su estupor al encontrarse con Chuck corriendo hacia ella gritando a todo pulmón deteniéndose a su lado para susurrar sin aliento "Un auto choco contra su camioneta, estuvo a punto de aplastarla" entonces por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, como si una eternidad pasara en milésimas de segundo, pero cuando volvió avanzar lo hizo a mil por hora. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a su hermana en el estacionamiento, con Chuck dejado atrás en la entrada de la escuela.

"¡BELLA ¿Estás bien?!" pregunto pasando las manos por todas las partes visibles de su hermana - asegurándose que estaba sana y salva- mientras en el fondo solo se escuchaba el cuchicheo de los estudiantes presentes junto a los interminables **_lo siento Bella_** de Tyler.

"Si …estoy bien" su hermana se oía distante y su mirada estaba divagando en otra parte del estacionamiento. Charlotte siguió sus ojos topándose con Edward Cullen alejándose rumbo a sus extraños hermanos.

Todo después sucedió igual de rápido como el accidente, el resto de los estudiantes se aglomeraron alrededor de las hermanas Swan, hasta que el profesor Miles se acercó para verificar que ambos estudiantes envueltos en el accidente estuvieran sanos y salvos, media hora después los tres- Tyler, Bella y Lottie- se encontraban en el hospital de Forks. Mientras estaba ahí sentada en la sala de espera- aguardando por su padre- Charlotte no pudo evitar pensar que los doctores debían ser muy raros o seriamente querían ayudar a las personas, porque de otra forma ¿cómo podrían trabajar en un hospital? con ese olor perpetuo a desinfectante y ese sentimiento de malestar tan sólo por estar ahí; o tal vez la paga era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Mientras divagaba sobre doctores y su motivación para ejercer esa carrera su padre apareció por la puerta que daba a la recepción.

"¡Papá!" grito levantándose de su asiento en busca seguridad en los brazos de su padre.

"Cariño ¿Dónde está tu hermana?" pregunto su padre que se veía más pálido y desaliñado que de costumbre.

"Adentro, no me dejaron pasar con ella" respondió la castaña señalando con su pulgar la sala atrás de ellos, su rostro aun presionado contra las costillas de su papá

"Vamos" le tomo de la mano y atravesaron la puerta. Bella estaba sentada en una camilla al lado de Tyler que seguía repitiendo _lo siento_ cada segundo, sus ojos con evidente pena y encorvado sobre su persona tratando de verse lo más diminuto posible.

"Bella ¿estás bien?" pregunto su padre claramente alterado, dirigiéndose a paso seguro a su hija, solo se deteniéndose un minuto para girar hacia Tyler regalándole una mirada de furia que Charlotte solo había visto dos veces antes en el siempre impasible rostro de su padre "Tu y yo vamos a hablar… ¿segura estas bien hija?"

"Si estoy bien papá, cálmate" respondió bella mientras una enfermera tomaba su presión.

"Bella en serio lo siento, trate de parar" se disculpó Tyler por centésima vez desde que ellos entraron al cuarto.

"Lo sé Tyler, está bien" Charlotte ya estaba fastidiada de oír tantas veces la palabra _bien_ – en una misma conversación- pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio al costado de su padre, moviéndose únicamente para tocar la mano de su hermana, sentir su pulso y el calor emanando de ella, tratando de ignorar el ambiente de desasosiego del hospital... sentir que Bella indudablemente estaba ahí aun con ellos. Por un escaso segundo Charlotte recordó a Sarah Black y a un pequeño Jacob en medio de una habitación blanca como esa, mientras cascadas partían desde sus ojos para aterrar en su playera azul.

"No, créeme que no está bien" La estridente voz de su padre le saco de sus pensamientos e instintivamente apretó su agarre en la mano de Bella, mientras que con su mano libre aprisiono el uniforme de su padre.

"No fue su culpa" Bella estaba tranquila como siempre – diferencia de su padre- sin embargo Lottie pudo sentir como su apretón de manos era correspondió.

"¡Pudo haberte matado ¿lo entiendes?!" Charlotte estaba segura que la cara de su padre explotaría en cualquier momento- no pudo evitar acogerse ante su elevado tono de voz-.

"Si… pero no fue así, tranquilízate… por favor" suplico mientras miraba a Charlie a los ojos para luego posar su mirada en su hermana menor, a quien seguía tomando de la mano con fuerza; fue hasta ese momento que su padre noto el efecto que su sobresalto tenía sobre la menor de sus hijas, que tenía su rostro escondido en su costado y su mano estrujando su camisa.

"Despídete de tu permiso muchacho" fue lo único que su padre dijo antes de correr la cortina que separaba ambas camillas habiéndose así librado temporalmente del origen de su rabia, poso sus manos en las coronillas de sus dos hijas y las acarició afectuosamente, esperando transmitirles con ese gesto que _todo estará bien._ Una enfermera entonces paso al lado de ellos frunciendo el ceño al posar sus ojos en Charlotte que aparentemente no debía estar ahí, sin embargo una mirada de su padre fue suficiente para que diera media vuelta y regresará a sus labores. En ese instante apareció el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Oí que la hija del jefe está aquí" saludo mostrando su tira de dientes perfectos.

"Doctor Cullen" saludo el patriarca de los Swan extendiendo la mano para que el pálido doctor la estrechara.

"Charlie, Charlotte" Cuando los ojos del hombre rubio se posaron en ella al saludarla, se escondió tras su padre - importándole poco lo que todos pensarán- ese hombre tenía un aura muy rara; él doctor Cullen y su esposa parecían sacados de la portada de una revista de **_super atractivos_ _matrimonios prefectos viviendo en los suburbios_** \- no que exista una revista con ese nombre o ese tema porque… bueno ese tipo de parejas **no existen** \- que aparte iban por ahí adoptando adolecentes igual de perfectos. Aún no sabía qué clase de mierda pasaba ahí pero no le gustaba estar cerca del posible patriarca de una secta, aun cuando ese dicho patriarca le sonreía dulcemente como si fuera el animalillo más tierno e ingenuo del mundo, una sonrisa claramente condescendiente "Yo me encargo desde aquí Jackie" le dijo a la enfermera que continuaba revisando a Bella para luego dirigirse a la misma "Isabella Swan…"

"Bella" corrigió su hermana, era un de las muy pocas cosas que tenían en común, lo quisquillosas que era con sus nombres. Charlotte odiaba que la llamaran por motes las personas desconocidas mientras Bella simplemente detestaba que usaran su nombre completo.

"Bueno Bella…esa caída fue fuerte ¿cómo te sientes?" pregunto de forma rutinaria mientras revisaba el expediente de su hermana y le pasaba una lamparita por los ojos.

"Bien" dijo Bella empezando a fastidiarse de tener que repetirlo cada cinco minutos

"Mira aquí" sostuvo su dedo índice frente a la castaña que lo seguía con los ojos " mmm…podrías enfrentar estrés postraumático o desorientación… tu signos vitales están bien y no hay lesión en la cabeza, así que creo que vas a estar bien" Y a este punto Lottie ya estaba hastiada de esa palabra no era posible que hasta un **_doctor_** la usara para referirse al estado de salud de su hermana.

"Pudo ser peor… si Edward no hubiera estado ahí… el me salvo"

"¿Edward? ¿Tu muchacho?" Pregunto Charlie claramente confundido con los ojos directamente encima del doctor Carlisle, quien al parecer repentinamente encontraba los estudios de Bella sumamente interesantes.

"Si es sorprendente…como llego tan rápido, no estaba cerca de mí- explico la mayor de las hermanas sin embargo miraba a su doctor expectante, como si el pudiera decirle exactemante como paso eso.

"Creo que tuviste suerte" algo en el tono del doctor frankenstein le hizo sentir que no estaba tan seguro de la _suerte_ de su hermana. Carlisle le dio un par más de indicaciones a Bella y entonces pasó a retirarse. Su padre fue a firmar la salida de su hermana, no sin antes decirle que lo mejor era avisar a su madre que estaba sana y salva; Bella se alejó un poco para llamar por teléfono, sin embargo pasaron los minutos y su hermana no daba rastros de volver. Lottie aun angustiada por el accidentes decidió ir a buscar a la mayor de las castañas, así estuvo por algunos minutos hasta que escucho su voz y la vio parada en medio del pasillo mientras que al fondo estaba Edward Cullen caminando a la salida.

"¿Que paso? Pensé que solo llamarías rápido a mamá ¿Qué hace el aquí?" tomo el brazo de su hermana con delicadeza tratando de abatir toda la desazón que sentía al momento.

"Nada, sólo vino a ver si estaba… ilesa, así que le agradecí por salvarme – Lottie no pudo evitar notar que su hermana lucia bastante insegura al responder, como su no estuviera diciéndole todo.

"¿Te dijo cómo lo hizo? Tú misma lo dijiste él estaba muy lejos, además seguías en frente de tu camioneta… y el auto de Tyler tenía una abolladura enorme, pero no donde chocaron… sino al costado" miro a los ojos de su hermana un buen rato antes que ella desviara la mirada y comenzará a caminar

"No lo sé LottIe… todo paso muy rápido… no vi que paso" Aunque respondía Bella evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos, nerviosa o hasta asustada.

"Pero hace un momento.." Trato de insistir ante la evidente tensión de su hermana, pero ella la interrumpió mientras daba un paso para alejarse de ella.

"Vámonos Charlie debe estar buscándonos" así miro a su hermana que caminaba por el pasillo solo dejando ver su rostro y no su cara preocupada.

* * *

Me gusto este capitulo, a profundidad a la relación de la familia Swan, espero les guste y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida y tomada en consideración.


	9. Chapter 9

1 Twiligth no me pertenece. solo la historia.

2 Es un Jacob/Oc pero tardara, adevertidos

3 cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida y tomada en consideración (igual que sugerencias)

* * *

 **Fly daddy fly**

La primera vez que Charlotte gano un premio de ballet su felicidad era inexplicable, sintió que el mundo le estaba diciendo que su sueño era posible, no solo ilusiones de una pequeña niña en un pueblo igual de pequeño.

Antes cada trofeo era un tesoro para ella, sin embargo con el tiempo noto que algunos premios valían más que otros. Ahora mismo haber ganado las regionales no significaba más que rutina para ella cuando tenía en la mira un galardón que si le permitiría volar, lejos del apestoso Jacob Black, pero de inmediato la castaña se recrimino por recordar al chico de sus sueños y pesadillas. Sin embargo –de lograr todas sus metas- no solo sería a Jacob al que tendría que dejar atrás, tan solo contemplar esa idea le llenaba de una melancolía horrible, por lo que prefirió ocultar sus preocupaciones en lo más profundo de su cabeza, donde podía ignorarlas hasta que la presión sea demasiada y eventualmente salgan para morder su trasero.

"¡No puedo creer que hicieras el solo de kitri! ¿Cómo lo lograste?" Jenna la miraba maravillada desde el asiento delantero al lado de su madre. Como era usual la señora Fitz se ofreció para llevarla a la competencia en Seattle, su padre tenía que trabajar y Lottie no permitiría que Forks se quedase sin su jefe de policía solo por una competencia que estaba segura ella iba a ganar, mucho menos después de todos los ataques de animales últimamente.

"Practicado obviamente y si eso te impresiono solo espera a que me veas interpretando las zapatillas rojas para el NYBC, será sorpren… espéralo…¡dente!" Respondió la castaña mientras le sonreía a su amiga quien jugaba con sus mechones rojos, ahora que contaba con la edad necesaria para participar en el nacional, ella iba por todo o nada, perder no estaba en su diccionario.

"Ya que mencionan el NYBC, escuche un rumor entre los jueces, parece que el _Prix de Margotte_ tomara a los ganadores de las finales para ser los seleccionados nacionales en la competencia" La señora Fitz comento con ese tono tan agudo que solo utilizaba cuando estaba claramente emocionada y no era para menos el Prix de Margotte eran como las olimpiadas del Ballet, con un nivel de competencia completamente distinto, ostentando como premio al primer lugar una beca para estudiar un año entero en cualquier academia de ballet en el mundo.

"¡OH POR DIOS! Lottie Si ganamos podríamos donde queramos, solo piénsalo: Rusia, Francia, Inglaterra!" a este punto Jenna saltaba en su asiento como posesa y gritando a todo pulmón

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tenemos que ganar el NYBC a como dé lugar, imagínalo el Prix podría ser en cualquier parte del mundo, hace dos años fue en AUSTRALIA!" ambas niñas gritaban extasiadas por la noticia que bien podría ser falsa, pero Rebecca Fitz no tuvo el corazón para recordarles que solo era un rumor, así que se dedicó verlas tan felices y gritar a son con ellas.

El resto del camino a Forks se fue volando, Lottie solo podía pensar en ir al PDM y cómo lograrlo. Las zapatillas rojas podía conseguirle ser seleccionada pero no era suficiente para una competencia internacional, con competidores mayores que ella, el rango de edades era de 14 a 17 años. Al llegar a su hogar su mente estaba a mil, salió volando del auto en cuanto se despidió de su amiga y la madre de la misma.

Corrió al interior de la casa botando el trofeo recién obtenido en la puerta, topándose con su hermana en la sala, la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y lleno su rostro de besos; así dejo a la mayor confundida mirando como corría por las escaleras directo a su cuarto, solo para volver ni cinco minutos después lista para practicar, salió de la casa como entro, mientras a lo lejos solo escucho la voz de su hermana decir:

"¿Que no acabas de volver de una competencia?"

* * *

"¿El N.Y…que?" pregunto su padre mientras comía su sopa muy descontento porque no había carne.

"Paaapá si gano un lugar en el National Young Ballet Chapionship de este año- al cual ya califique- podría participar en el _Prix de Margotte_ , competiré con bailarines de cada país para ganar una beca en cualquier academia de ballet del mundo... ¡por un año entero!" Charlotte gritaba y movía sus manos frenéticamente explicando la magnitud de sus noticias.

"Espera ¿dónde es eso?" Charlotte solo resoplo ante la confusión de su padre.

"La competencia siempre cambia de cede, hace dos años fue en Australia, pero no te preocupes iré con todos los gastos pagados" dijo Lottie alegre mientras comía su brocoli y sus pies se mecían sin control bajo la mesa.

"Un minuto ahí cariño, dijiste que si ganabas una audición te irías a D.C. **un verano** a estudiar ballet, pero **jamás** discutimos la posibilidad de irte a quien sabe dónde, **por un año entero** " En ese momento Charlie bajo los cubiertos de sus mano y centro toda su atención en su bebita a la que cuido desde que tenía solo un año, al que ahora podía contemplar como una señorita anhelando comerse el mundo a mordidas.

"Rusia… probablemente, cuando gane" explico la castaña.

"Como dije: yo aún no eh autorizado eso" replicó el patriarca de los Swan imponiendo su opinión.

"Pero papi, es una oportunidad única ¡UNICA!" y ahí estaba su arma secreta acompañada de sus ojos de cachorro, que para su total asombro parecían no hacer efecto alguno en el semblante severo de su padre.

"Eres muy joven para irte un año a Rusia… punto"

"Entonces ¿Qué tal Inglaterra? Está más cerca" necesitaba convencer a su padre, su cabeza entendía que él tenía la razón de su parte, sin embargo su corazón no planeaba dar tregua.

"Charlotte ese no es el punto, quieres dejar todo lo que conoces a tus **CATORCE** años para bailar ballet a otro continente, no es una decisión que puedas tomar, al menos no a tu edad" Odiaba cuando su padre decía su nombre con ese tono, sabía que estaba empezando a agotar su paciencia, que ese era el momento correcto de dar marcha atrás y reorganizar las tropas, pero para su mala suerte su boca no parecía escuchar a su cabeza ultimadamente.

"¡Papá es mi futuro! Si voy podre lograr cosas con las que otros simplemente se resignan a fantasear, tengo que probarme que no solo soy una chica con delirios de grandeza, necesito ir… por favor déjame ir"

"Hija tienes todo el tiempo del mudo para bailar pero no tienes la misma opción con tu juventud, no quiero que te prives de esta etapa de tu vida o de estar con los que amas, de dejar el único hogar que has conocidos" En este punto Bella solo miraba a su padre y hermana dar argumentos como si tratara de un partido de tenis sin saber qué lado apoyar. Lottie sintió una furia sin precedentes contra du padre hasta que un minuto después sus palabras le golpearon. Dejar a Forks… sus amigos… su casa… su hermana… su papá… Jacob era algo para lo que no estaba lista porque tal vez de irse ya no volveria.

"Hagamos un trato papá, si me seleccionan para el Prix me dejaras competir, es lo único que quiero; así aunque gane me quedare aquí en América, renunciare al premio si eso es lo que quieres… solo será un viaje, como unas vacaciones" Y entonces en la mesa de la familia Swan reino el silencio entre los tres integrantes.

"¿Me estás diciendo que piensas ir a Dios sabe dónde, a ganar una competencia internacional de Ballet con el solo propósito de probar que puedes?" pregunto su padre mientras sacudía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, aparentemente divertido por aquel escenario. Pasaron un par de minutos antes que Charlie Swan diera su veredicto final "Hija te mentiría si te digiera que me sorprende algo así viniendo de ti… Tienes mi permiso de ir a fastidiar a todos los bailarines del mundo si así lo deseas, ahora pásame la sal" Charlotte golpeo al aire en señal de triunfo, tomo la sal entre sus manos y tiro el recipiente al otro lado de la mesa, cayendo en las manos de su padre, ambos sostenían la misma sonrisa socarrona en sus rostros.

"No sé si lo pensaron… pero sí gana también puede pedir una escuela en America ¿no?... como Julliard o alguna más cercana" comento Bella sin levantar el rostro de su plato, comiendo su pollo tranquilamente. Los otros dos integrantes de la mesa solo pudieron guardar silencio como respuesta al comentario, porque realmente ni uno lo había pensado.

* * *

Tal vez el personaje de Charlie se vea algo Oc, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que aquí el crió a una niña, así que tiene más practica. Lo mismo con Bella porque es muy distinto ser hija única. El capitulo fue corto para que sea más ligero a su falta de Charlotte/Jacob pero quiero desarrollar bien al personaje, su entorno (que no es el mismo que Bella) y no quiero cambiar demasiado el canon de la historia original por respeto a la autora (aunque sus trabajos no sean mis predilectos). En fin tardara el romance pero sera una solida historia de amor, o eso espero.


	10. Chapter 10

1 twilight no me pertenece

2 es un Jacob/OC aunque no lo parezca

3 se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias

* * *

Es un Vampiro

"Jacob pregunto por ti el otro día" Charlotte miro sorprendida a su hermana, no sabía si por el simple hecho que soltara un comentario así de casual o porque lo dijo mientras ella estaba sentada en la sala, arreglando sus zapatillas, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse de donde había salido Bella en primer lugar.

"¿ah sí?" trato de sonar lo más desinteresada posible de su adorado chico, al que actualmente no le dirigía la palabra- aun cuando claramente ya no estaba furiosa con él - _¿entonces por qué aun lo evitaba?_

"Si, lo vi e otro día en la Push" respondió la mayor mientras se sentaba en el sillón atrás de ella.

"Vaya ¿Que te llevo tan lejos de casa Bella cariño?" pregunto curiosa tratando de desviar el tema sutilmente. _¿Por qué estabas con Jacob?_ Pregunto en sus adentros, aunque no tuvo el valor de decir palabra alguna

"Jessica y los demás me invitaron" respondió jugando con su cabello al tiempo que mordía su labio, que en lenguaje Bella eso significaba que quería preguntar algo o no sabía cómo abordar un tema "Charlotte ¿tú qué sabes de las leyendas de los quileutes?"

"¿tienes alguna en mente?" Pegunto distraída tratando de continuar su tarea, _arreglar_ sus zapatillas "El tío Billy me conto varias, así que se más específica"

"¿Sobre los fríos?" Bella tenía toda su atención dirigida a ella, desde el sofá, giro para quedar frente a ella, Charlotte ladeo su cabeza mirando a su hermana con curiosidad.

"Esa es una interesante historia…hace mucho tiempo un monstruo frio y de ojos rojos ataco a la tribu Makah, así que el jefe Taha Aki y sus hijos – guerreros con espíritu de lobo- lo mataron para evitar que matara a más inocentes, sin embargo después otro monstruo frio vino para atacar a los quileutes en venganza, Taha Aki pudo vencer a ese peligro también pero el costo fue la muerte de su tercera esposa" trato de explicar lo más concisamente, sin perder su concentración en sus manos con las zapatillas.

"¿Lobos?" Bella se veía algo confundida y su ceja derecha casi tocaba su cabello.

"Si… guerreros quileutes quienes tomaban forma de lobo porque…"en ese momento se emocionó al recordar aquella fascinante historia de traición que llevo a los quileutes a poseer forma de lobo, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana que no parecía tener interés en esa parte de la historia.

"Entiendo, pero ¿no recuerdas nada más sobre los fríos?" Charlotte no entendía la fijación de Bella por aquellos personajes, a quienes apenas recordaba ciertamente. Tomo un momento para buscar en su memoria los detalles de aquellas creaturas.

"Sino mal recuerdo son blancos como la nieve, se alimentan de sangre y duros como el mármol; cuando los guerreros encontraron al primero estaba alimentándose de las mujeres de la tribu Makah" Lottie examino un par de segundos en su cabeza lo que dijo "básicamente son vampiros Bells"

"Vampiros" repitió Bella ausente.

"Eso dije genio… ¿por cierto como ha ido la escuela? Me alegra que ya tengas amigos, es bueno que te estés adap…" pero cuando Charlotte giro hacia su hermana, ella ya no estaba "…tando"

Confundida se levantó para ir directo a su pequeño estudio-cobertizo, en unas semanas seria el nacional y tres semanas después el Prix, si los rumores eran ciertos apenas tendría tiempo para prepararse.

Los siguientes días fueron constantes ensayos con ligeros intervalos de escuela, comida y tarea. Las zapatillas rojas estaban listas para brillar ese domingo durante el NYBC y para el gran Prix guardaba algo especial.

* * *

Este capitulo fue especialmente corto, pero necesario.

El siguiente cap también sera corto y sera como un extra, centrado en los amigos de Charlotte, así que si quieren pueden saltarlo y no pasa nada.


	11. Capitulo especial: Zach y Chris

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 es un cap especial (se lo pueden saltar)

* * *

Zach y Chris

"¿La Coda de Odile? ¿Qué estás loca? ¡Ahora si te vas a romper una pierna!" jamás había visto a sus amigas tan alarmadas. Ella por otro lado terminaba su tarea de historia en la mesa del almuerzo, porque era el único momento del día que tenía para ello. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo practicando para las nacionales y el Prix; solo esperaba sus notas no resintieran todo eso, no era tan lista como Bella pero reprobar era inexcusable.

"Tranquilas nenas, he venido trabajando en esa pieza ya desde hace un tiempo… más o menos" levanto el rostro para mostrarles lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa confiada

"¿Ah sí y desde cuando puedes hacer 32 fouettés consecutivos?" por supuesto que Tess sería la aguafiestas en su carnaval, y es que se parecía más a su madre de lo que a la rubia le gustaría aceptar.

"El problema no es hacerlos… es no caer sobe mi trasero al terminar" parecía que la rubia estaba por desmayarse mientras Jena le miraba con preocupación "Cambiando de tema ¿dónde están Zach y Chris?" en ese momento las tres giraron la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando por el par en la cafetería y como si se tratara de una muy conveniente coincidencia Zach entro por la puerta del lugar, con un trapo bajo la nariz cubierto con lo que era mermelada de fresa o sangre.

"¿Pero qué diablos paso contigo?" pregunto Tess con lo que ella consideraba delicadeza.

"Se peleó con Chris" respondieron Dan y Chuck al mismo tiempo. Zachary los miro confundido

"Chris me conto todo…" la respuesta de Dan parecía llevar un tono acusatorio y bastante molesto - lo que era entendible- él y Chris habían sido amigos desde los pañales… así que si Chris estaba molesto con Zach, Dan también.

"Yo los oí pelear en las escaleras antes de venir al comedor" por otro lado Chuck respondió tranquilo tratando de no sonar tan juicioso como su amigo.

"No nos peleamos, él se enojó porque quería pasar el fin de semana en Seattle en una exposición de motos en vez de ir a pasear con él por el bosque… y luego cuando me alcanzo allá me vio hablando con una chica - que es lesbiana por cierto- así que se fue sin escuchar mi explicación y cuando intente hablar con él - hace veinte minutos- me golpeo porque le dije que estaba paranoico… lo que es cierto" Zach paso los ojos por el resto de la mesa y descubrió que todos lo miraban de forma incrédula, como si hubiera atropellado a un cachorro para luego dejarlo en el camino agonizando.

"¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? ¡Eres un insensible!" con es dicho Jenna comenzó a pegarle en la cabeza con el apio que estaba comiendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Insensible yo? ¡Él es el que no confía en mí! Cuando no le he dado razones para ello" el moreno tomo el apio indignado, recriminando la falta de comprensión de sus amigos.

"Bueno cuando llegaste te enredabas con cualquiera que pasaba por delante" puntualizo Tess, cuando Zach llego a Forks era como el juguete nuevo que todos querían –justo como Bella- solo que el saco provecho a su enorme popularidad; siempre tenía una chica o chico nuevo bajo su brazo por lo que fue una tremebunda sorpresa cuando él y Chris empezaron a salir seriamente. Al viajar constantemente por el trabajo de su padre Zach no estaba acostumbrado en estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y con una sola persona, pero tras perder un año en la escuela su padre decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en Forks hasta que el terminara la preparatoria.

"¡Eso fue hace un año! Además él se enojó solo porque yo quería hacer algo que me gusta, eso es bastante idioto si me lo preguntan" se defendió sintiéndose acorralado

"Cierto, pero el seguramente solo quería pasar tiempo contigo" Jenna uso sus ojos de cachorro, para darle extra impacto a sus palabras.

"Oh por Dios ¿cómo es que yo soy el único malo aquí?" a este punto el muchacho ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y aceptar que todo había sido su culpa. Miraba con incredulidad como resultaba que nadie creía en su inocencia, aun cuando era su nariz la que sangraba.

"Concuerdo con Zach, no es justo que Chris se enoje con él por querer hacer cosas que le gustan - y no solo lo que Chris quiere- ademas también debió hablar con él, en vez de solo golpearlo" comento Chuck con su libro ahora sobre la mesa. Rara vez Chuck centraba toda su atención en ese tipo de cosas en lugar de sus estudios, pero cuando lo hacia valía la pena verlo.

"¡Ven Chuck me apoya!"

"No exactamente, tú también eres un idiota por dos cosas: ignorar sus inseguridades y llamarlo paranoico; y de hecho si eres un insensible ya que no estás acostumbrado a lidiar con tus sentimientos así como preocuparte de los demás" con eso dicho el genio del grupo comenzó a comer su sándwich.

"Ahí está, ambos son idiotas, discúlpense y solucionen el problema" Lottie le dio una palmada al hombro de su amigo moreno esperando que eso le diera valor, ignorando magistralmente la suave voz en su cabeza que le decía que debía hacer lo mismo con Jacob Black.

"Es que no sé como puede Chris creer que lo voy a engañar después de todo este tiempo… y lo peor de todo no sé como hacerle entender, es el primer novio que tengo… así que no sé qué diablos hago, Chuck tiene razón solo se preocuparme mí y soy un insensible…. No me sorprendería que Chris me botase" Zach suspiro, mientras su cuerpo se hundía en la silla del comedor

"Ciertamente eres un tonto… pero eres mi tonto y yo el tuyo" Chris estaba parado justo atrás del moreno, con las manos en los bolsillos. En cuanto escucho la voz de su novio Zach se levantó de golpe, mirándolo como un ciervo a una escopeta, tras la sorpresa inicia giro su rostro enojado a sus amigos

"Gracias por avisarme que estaba parado atrás de mi chicos" reclamo el moreno mientras evitaba la mirada del rubio.

"Ya cállate y bésame" jalo su chaqueta y de inmediato ambos estaban envueltos en un calido beso.

"Lamento haberte llamado loco paranoico" dijo Zach en cuanto se separaron

"Yo lamento no escucharte y haberte golpeado en la nariz… juro que jamás pasara de nuevo" Christomo la mejilla de su novio, acariciando levente su nariz con su pulgar, afligido de ver la hinchazón en la cara del moreno.

"Tranquilo sé que no era tu intención…. De otra forma mi nariz estaría rota seguramente" en este punto ambos se veían con adoración, parados el uno frente al otro en medio de la cafetería, hasta que alguien arruino su momento.

"Aaww amor de idiotas… el amor más sincero que hay" Lottie no tardo en sentir su cara contra la sopa que estaba comiendo, cortesía de los idiotas.

* * *

Eso es todo

Zach es un man-whore/niño rico reformado y Chris es un deportista rubio, príncipe encantador


	12. Chapter 12

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia

2 Es un Jacob/OC aunque no parezca

3 Por favor lean la nota al final del capitulo.

* * *

 **Sabía que serías un problema**

El día parecía pintar bien, porque para empezar el sol salió de su escondite habitual, parecía una buena señal. Charlotte tenía que recoger su vestuario para el NYBC a Port Angels con Betsy la mejor modista del condado.

"¡Charlotte!" grito su hermana desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, dejo la bicicleta para dirigirse con su hermana

"¿Que paso Bells?" ambas se encontraron a medio camino, la menor mirando a Bella con ojos curiosos, era raro que la chica alzara la voz y menos en la escuela.

"Dile a Chalie que llegare algo tarde… iré con Jessica y Angela a Port Angels a ver vestidos para el baile" Bella trato de sonar los más casual posible como si ir de compras con sus amigas fuera cosa de todos los días, lo que parecía inusualmente sospechoso para Charlotte, pensando que en definitiva su hermana tramaba algo.

"Eso será un problema porque yo también voy para allá, justo estaba por ir dejar mi bici y luego tomar el autobús..." menciono señalando su bicicleta a su espalda.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras C.C.? ¡Entre más mejor!" animo la chica morena- Angela si no recordaba mal- a la espalda de Bella recargada en el auto, ella y Jessica parecían bastante emocionadas, cosa que contrastaba enormemente con el rostro distante de su hermana.

"Si ven con nosotras" dijo Jessica mientras entraban en el coche, no estaba realmente interesada por vestidos de fiesta -para un baile al que no iría- pero sin duda quería averiguar que traía entre manos Bella.

"Ok" acepto de buena gana, pasaron a dejar la bici y veinte minutos después estaban rumbo a Port Angels.

"¿CeCe puedo preguntarte algo?…" pregunto Jessica –la pelirroja al volante- rompiendo con el silencio en el vehículo, aunque no le permitió decir nada porque de inmediato continuo "¿Por qué siempre llevas vestido a la escuela? especialmente con el clima de Forks".

"Es cierto, yo también me lo he preguntado" Angela se giró desde el asiento delantero para fijar sus ojos directamente en la menor de las Swan, con esa cara que solían poner ella y Erik cuando estaban tras una historia, Lottie se preocupó que -de contarles- ella estuviera planeando publicar eso en el periódico de la escuela, aunque era una historia divertida.

"Claro les diré pero prepárense, porque esto les sacara lágrimas. Al inicio del año perdí una apuesta con una de mis amigas, Tess… es una bruja rubia, alta y hermosa -seguro la han visto- quien me dijo que si podía comerme 4 pedazos de la lasaña sorpresa sin vomitar ella se teñiría el pelo de rosa chicle, pero si no lo lograba yo debería usar falda o vestido por el resto del año escolar… sin importar el clima u estación del año, así que aquel día perdí la mitad de mis intestinos en el baño de la escuela al igual que mi dignidad, mientras un olor rancio inundaba mis pulmones y mis amigos se reían a mis expensas, no tendí la magnitud del castigo hasta que todo el mundo se me quedo viendo como loca por el siguiente mes, eso sin contar las nevadas, charcos de agua y la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil viendo mi ropa interior de animalitos -porque amo los calzones con animalitos- pero gracias a dios estoy punto de deshacerme de esta maldición… tan solo unas semanas más" Explico lo más dramáticamente posible y contando literalmente los minutos para poder usar pantalón en la escuela de nuevo.

Después de su trágica historia ambas amigas de Bella pasaron cinco minutos enteros riendo y Ángela afirmo que de hecho vio su ropa interior por lo menos dos veces… El resto del viaje paso entre comentarios usuales de adolescentes, exceptuando a su hermana que apenas pronuncio palabra.

* * *

Cuando entraron en la tienda llena de vestidos largos, guantes, joyería y accesorios Charlotte se sintió atrapada por toda la atmósfera de graduación así que temiendo caer en tentación y acabar comprando otra cosa distinta, decidió dirigirse con Betsy en seguida mientras el resto buscaba vestidos para el baile.

"Chicas tengo que ir a recoger mi vestuario… vuelvo en un rato" informo tomando su mochila del suelo -donde la había dejado caer tras el asombro de ver todos aquellos hermosos y altamente caros vestidos- y con eso dicho comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, sin dar oportunidad de que le convencieran a quedarse, no mucho después noto que su hermana la alcanzo justo al salir de la tienda.

"Voy contigo" dijo mientras miraba distraídamente sus zapatos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

"¿En serio? ¿No quieres estar con tus amigas?" pregunto extrañada la menor mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de cerca por Bella.

"Eso… no es lo mío, además me gusta pasar tiempo contigo" una gran parte de Charlotte bailo al escuchar que su hermana genuinamente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella, feliz de saber que no solo ella sentía que su relación había mejorado; con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro tomo la mano de su hermana y la saco de su bolsillo, recibiendo como respuesta una diminuta sonrisa de Bella. Sin embargo su felicidad no duro cuando una hora después seguían en la misma librería buscando Dios sabrá qué.

* * *

"Mmm… Bella enserio debo ir por mi vestuario" explico la menor sentada hojeando un libro sobre el bello milagro de la temporada de apareamiento del ornitorrinco rosado de Canadá _¿En qué pensaba Dios cuando creo un ornitorrinco rosado?_

"Oh Claro, solo dame un minuto más" dijo la mayor, pasando de estante en estante con premura.

"No, está bien, yo iré por el vestido… mándame un mensaje al celular para encontrarnos cuando termines ok?" dijo Lottie cuando entendió que en definitiva no le tomaría un minuto a su hermana encontrar lo que sea que buscara, además la empleada _punk_ masticando chicle no iba a ser de mucha ayuda tampoco.

"Si claro" Acordó la mayor de las hermanas distraída…

Sin embargo dos horas después Charlotte caminaba desesperada por la calle sujetando el celular fuertemente contra su oreja mientras el buzón de Bella respondía su llamada en vez de esta misma…por décima vez. No la había encontrado en la librería, ni en la tienda de vestidos, así que ahora solo estaba dando vueltas entre ambos lugares.

"¡Por Dios Bella donde diablos estas!" grito furica directo al teléfono sin importar si eso se grababa o no y en su frenesí no noto a la persona frente a ella, con quien terminando chocando.

"Hola pequeña… ¿qué hace una niña tan hermosa como tú sola por aquí? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Ven" le dijo el hombre de mediana edad, con calvicie prematura y usando una gabardina _¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba… un pervertido ¿por qué siempre me persiguen los pervertidos?!_ Pensó desesperada Lottie frente aquel tipo con mirada desagradable… quien parecía querer comérsela.

"Estoy bien, gracias" respondió cortante mientras trataba de pasar al tipo calvo por la derecha, pero cuando el tipo tomo su brazo con aquella sudada mano, todo exploto en su cabeza… eso era la gota que derramo _su_ vaso.

"Ven te voy a enseñar algo…"Solo Dios sabrá lo que el pervertido quería enseñarle, porque no pudo terminar siquiera su frase cuando mil voltios recorrieron su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, dejándolo temblando en el suelo.

Charlotte sostuvo el taser frente a la cara del tipo.

"¿Acaso tu padres no te enseñaron a no molestar niños?" Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle otro toque al tipo -que parecía recuperarse- por segunda vez en el día una voz llamo su atención desde lejos.

"¿Charlotte?" entonces la imagen más bella del mundo -y no solo porque se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto- apareció frente a ella… Hunter Hale oficial de policía de Forks y el subordinado predilecto de su padre.

"¡Hunter!, mi salvación… ¿podrías llevarme a casa?" Charlotte corrió hacia el cómo si se tratara del último bote en un barco que se hunde.

"Primero que nada ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? Y segundo: es oficial Hale para ti y lo sabes" dijo tomándola de los hombros asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, fue entonces que noto al tipo en el suelo tratando de levantarse infructuosamente "¿Qué paso aquí?"

"Lo que sucede es que viene con mi hermana por mi vestuario de ballet, pero nos separamos y ahora no sé dónde está, no responde mis llamadas por lo que no tengo idea de cómo regresar a Forks, porque el último bus ya se fue… Él es un pervertido que me molesto" lo último lo dijo señalando con su pulgar al hombre botado en la calle.

"Charlotte sabes perfectamente bien que no puedes andar por ahí sola a estas horas, debiste quedarte en algún lugar con gente y llamar a tu padre… ahora informemos a la policía de aquí para ver que tiene este tipo en su registro" dijo mientras tomaba al tipo como si se tratara de una almohada y lo esposo al poste más cercano.

"Lo lamento, por cierto te ves bien hoy Hunter" comento siguiendo a su oficial favorito, después de su padre por supuesto.

"Es oficial Hale... urg olvídalo, para que me esfuerzo" La policía local no tardó en llegar y al parecer el pervertido ya tenía antecedentes por conducta inapropiada; por lo que fue llevado a la comisaria para arresto inmediato.

"Este es el tercero que encierran gracias a mí, la justicia siempre gana woaa!" celebro Lottie mientras levantaba su puño en señal de triunfo, pegando contra el techo del auto de Hunter. Se dirigían a Forks a la máxima velocidad con la que podía ir a un hombre de la ley, lo que no era mucho de hecho.

"No creo que al jefe le haga tanta gracia… y ponte el cinturón" ordeno con la vista fija en la carretera. Hunter Hale era nueva adquisición del departamento de policía de Forks y la sensación de todas las mujeres mayores de 18, al igual que un par de adolescentes por ahí, su llegada en su momento causo tanto furor en el pueblo como la de los Cullen. Con sus bellos ojos pardos, espalda ancha, brazos atléticos y acento tejano… Hunter Hale probablemente estelarizaba las fantasías vaqueras de una buena porción de las mujeres de Forks. Y por supuesto lo mejor de todo es que el joven oficial con solo 22 años era un hombre soltero.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el oficial recién graduado de la academia no quería más que servir y proteger, ser un buen policía era el único objetivo del hombre. Charlotte sentía algo de pena por el tipo, porque estaba en Forks donde casi nada pasaba, los oficiales eran más guardabosques que policías, pero a Hunter parecía gustarle el lugar y todos parecían gustar de Hunter.

"¿En qué pensaba tu hermana al dejarte ahí a la deriva? No conozco a Stella, pero es la mayor, debería ser más sensata ¿no?" era algo gracioso ver a Hunter regañar a Bella sin estar ella presente.

"Su nombre es Bella… y no lo sé, se supone que ella era la madura cuando vivía con mi madre. Como sea no le digas a papá porque se pondrá como loco" explico tratando de poner algo distinto a Bob Seger en el estéreo, recibiendo un golpecito en su mano por parte del conductor.

"Bueno es tu hermana después de todo, era obvio que sería imprudente" tras lo dicho Charlotte se fingió ofendida pero concedió que era un punto valido "No le diré nada al jefe Swan pero no te aseguro que no se entere… Y ya que me estoy arriesgando por ti será mejor que me pagues bien"

"¿Pay de manzana?" y en respuesta Hunter solo sonrió "Por cierto ¿qué hacías en Port Angels Hunter?" Pregunto curiosa ya que rara vez veía a Hunter fuera de la estación o cuando su papá lo obligaba a vigilarla- ser _niñera_ como él lo llamaba- y él siempre traía uniforme o ropa deportiva, había llegado a pensar que era lo único que el hombre tenía. Pero ahí estaba vestido en vaqueros y camisa.

"¿Podrías al menos decirme Sr Hale?" pregunto resignado el castaño.

"¿Acaso eres un hombre de mediana edad y yo no lo sabía?" aquella era la forma sarcástica de Charlotte para responderle que _no_ "Ahora responde mi pregunta" Hunter suspiro y tras un silencioso minuto respondió.

"Fui a una cita" de nuevo silencio sepulcral.

"¿Queeee? ¿Con quién?" Aquello era un buen chisme, el policía más sexy de Forks fue atrapado… el pueblo iba arder.

"Una chica que conocí en un bar tejano en Port Angels… a veces voy ahí a bailar" aquello era normal, estando tan lejos de casa cualquiera sentiría nostalgia, lo realmente sorprendente era otro detalle.

"Tú… bailando" dijo incrédula, pero Hunter aparentemente ignoro su comentario.

"No resulto tan bien, ella solo hablaba de lo guapo que era, lo bonita que ella era y cuan geniales nos veríamos juntos, además de sexo, alcohol y..." explicaba el oficial mientras mantenía el resto de su atención en el camino.

"¿Rock and roll?" Ofreció Charlotte tratando de llenar el espacio.

"… camas bronceadoras" explico el hombre como si se tratara de pasar por los 9 anillos del infierno.

"No sé, ella suena como el paquete completo para mi… la mujer ideal" se burló mientras imaginaba a una rubia con piel naranja escribirle una oda al trasero de hunter o algo parecido "Ahora _tengo_ que verte bailar" sin duda eso sería una cosa digna de admirar.

"Tal vez algún día" fue lo último que Hunter dijo antes de recibir una llamada alarmante del jefe de policía Swan.

* * *

Parecía haber una gran conmoción en la comisaria -lo que para empezar ya era algo extraño en el usualmente tranquilo Forks - tanto Charlotte como Hunter se apresuraron a la puerta.

Ella había considerado ir a casa como Hunter había sugerido pero la preocupación por su papá era mayor, Charlotte apenas podía creer que el tío Waylon ya no estaba, parecía que fue ayer cuando se quedó atorado en la puerta de su casa con ese tonto traje de Santa, cargando aquellos regalos que tanto anhelaba de niña o cuando comían galletas viendo el super bowl. No pudo evitar las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas por sus recuerdos, cuanto vio a su papá sentado en su escritorio con el rostro entre sus manos no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo para abrazarlo, no fue hasta que se separaron que noto a su hermana en la puerta acompañada de nada más y nada menos de Edward Cullen.

Charlotte no escucho mucho de lo que dijo su padre, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza - _el ataque de un oso_ , _tal vez algún loco suelto por ahí_ , _deben tener cuidado_ \- pero ahí estaba su hermana que la había abandonado a su suerte en Port Angels - _seguro estaba con ese imbécil de Cullen-_.

Todo era un caos, por un lado estaba triste por su tío Waylon, preocupada por su padre y enojada con su hermana. Su cabeza dolía y apenas noto cuando su padre le dijo que no debía salir de casa sin su taser, mientras a Bella le dio gas pimienta, ya que ella no estaba _acostumbrada_ a ciertos utensilios como Lottie.

No fue hasta que estuvieron fuera de la estación que Lottie exploto.

"¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! Espere por ti…te llame… y ¡nada Isabella! algo malo pudo habernos pasado a alguna de las dos, el tío Waylon está muerto y tú estabas ¿Qué?…" su hermana solo estaba con los ojos inhumanamente abiertos y la boca abierta incapaz de pronunciar palabra, fue entonces que Charlotte miro a Edward con inmenso desagrado "Por favor… dime que no estabas con este idiota" Bella continuo con el silencio ininterrumpido como respuesta "¡Por dios Bella! ¿Qué pasa contigo? No lo conoces, por lo que sabemos puede ser un psicópata, pervertido… o yo que se" Se sentía tan traicionada, porque para su hermana -EVIDENTEMENTE- era más importante un chico que ella… tanto así que la abandono " _!Por supuesto que estabas con mr. Apuesto!"_

"Charlotte es mi culpa, yo distraje a Bella y perdimos la noción del tiempo, lo lamento" trato de explicar el extremadamente blanco adolecente conocido como Edward Cullen, sin embargo aquello solo molesto más a Lottie.

"No digas una palabra más gasparin" la castaña lo miro con desdén "Si a ti no te importa a mí tampoco" le dijo a su hermana mientras se giraba a buscar a Hunter para que la llevara a casa.

"Charlotte, lo siento" Bella tomo su mano justo como aquella tarde y la miro a los ojos con arrepentimiento, pero esta vez no sintió más que enojo e indignación.

"Bella muchas cosas pasaron hoy… y sinceramente no estoy en condiciones de hablar, pero déjame decirte que _esto_ " dijo señalando entre ella y Edward " **No puede traer más que problemas** " con eso último se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la estación.

* * *

NA

Lamento la demora del la actualización, algunos problemas surgieron, pero más importante es que en mi país - México- hubo recientemente un terremoto. Hay personas muy afectadas por el terremoto del pasado 19 de septiembre, así que si pueden ayudar ya sea donando o de cualquier forma que este en sus manos, se les agradecería inmensamente - todo el país lo agradece- les envió un enorme saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.


	13. Chapter 13

_1 Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia_

 _2 Es un Jacob/Oc aunque el romance tardara un poco en pasar_

 _3 cualquier critica constructiva o sugerencia es bien recibida_

* * *

 ** _Cosas, Quesos y Casas_**

 _Rojo, llantos, gritos_

 _Una luz la cegó, una multitud sin rostro la rodeaba en el escenario, comenzó a girar mientras veía sombras acercarse. No podía detenerse. Se cayó.._

Charlotte despertó, rodeada por oscuridad, se halló sentada en el suelo a un costado de su cama. Odiaba tener pesadillas, le era imposible conciliar el sueño después de ello, especialmente con tantas cosas en la cabeza; pensó en ir con su padre justo como ya era costumbre cada que tenía sueños desagradables así que con el sigilo de un gato Charlotte se dirigió al cuarto de su padre para ser recibida por una cama vacía y un cuarto más frío que el suyo propio, aquello era una de los altibajos de ser solo dos en una casa, muchas veces deseo tener a una madre que estuviera para ella cuando necesitase un abrazo, mientras su padre estaba fuera preocupándose por el resto del pueblo. Charlotte tenía muchas personas a su alrededor que la amaban y se preocupaban por ella, sin embargo al final del día volvían a ser solo ella y su padre, o en el peor de los casos ella sola. No fue hasta que estuvo en el marco de su puerta que noto que al otro lado del pasillo había alguien más.

Trato de ser lo más silenciosa posible, sin embargo su hermana tenía el sueño más ligero jamás visto -aparentemente- Bella se levantó agitada de la cama mientras encendía la luz de la lámpara de su mesa de noche, miró fijamente la ventana de su recamara por minutos hasta que Lottie carraspeo.

"Bella ¿estás bien?"

"¿Charlotte?" pregunto como si en vez de estar viendo a su hermana menor estuviera cara a cara con un unicornio.

"Sí soy yo…. ¿te sientes mal? Estas algo pálida" pregunto preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama alado de su hermana mirándola fijamente.

"No… solo tuve un sueño raro" respondió Bella con su habitual incomodidad mientras trataba de componerse "A todo esto… ¿qué haces aquí?" aquello le tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba tener que explicarle a su hermana sus intenciones, imaginaba que la descubriría a la mañana siguiente, cuando el mal ya hubiera estado hecho.

"Bueno yo también tuve un sueño raro… y ya que tú también tuviste uno estaba pensando que podríamos hacernos compañía ya que así evitaríamos sentirnos asustadas porque la casa es oscura y llena de puertas que rechinan…" verborreo Lottie hasta que noto la expresión perdida en el rostro de su hermana, así que decidió decir las cosas sin tapujos "Urg… lo que quiero decir es que me siento sola y algo asustada por todo lo que paso hoy, no quiero dormir sola ¿puedo dormir contigo?" su hermana la miro incrédula por un minuto entero antes de retomar su comportamiento siempre incómodo.

"Amm si... claro" Charlotte no espero un segundo más y se subió a la cama antes que su peculiar hermana decidiera cambiar de opinión. Se metió dentro de los cobertores y antes de que Bella supiera que pasaba ya estaba abrazándola.

"Perdón por enojarme hace rato" la voz de la menor era un ligero susurro en la oscuridad del cuarto, solo audible para quien se encontraba centímetros de distancia, en este caso Bella.

"Perdón por prácticamente dejarte botada" se disculpó la mayor esforzándose por corresponder el abrazo de su hermana lo mejor posible "Soy la peor hermana mayor del mundo"

"Puede ser, pero esa no fue la razón por la que me enoje sino porque estabas con ese Cullen" explico Lottie mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda para dormir.

"En serio lo odias" aquello no era una pregunta.

"No lo odio, solo sé que oculta algo, pero no como los otros adolecentes que ocultan sus inseguridades en kilos de superficialidad, esto es algo más serio…. lo que quiero decir es que tengas cuidado, en serio no te conviene involucrarte con él" con eso dicho solo se dedicó a acurrucarse junto a su hermana permitiendo que el calor humano la tranquilizara.

"Mañana me voy a New York para el NYBC, no estaré de regreso hasta el martes, así que por favor cuida de papá Bells con lo que pasó con el tío Waylon seguro estará muy ocupado y se descuidara completamente, asegúrate de que coma y duerma bien. También cuida mucho de ti misma Bella"

"Por supuesto Charlotte lo prometo… y mucha suerte en tu competencia" le dijo estrechando su mano bajo las sabanas "aunque extrañare tu comida"

"hahaha no creo que papa diga lo mismo" Charlotte se giró para quedar cara a cara con su hermana.

"Por cierto ¿cómo es que tú tienes un aparato de electrochoques y yo gas pimienta?"

"Bueno eso es porque yo se disparar una escopeta y tú no"

"¿Charlie considera seguro que sepas disparar un arma real?" preguntó alarmada Bella mientras ponía su cabeza sobre su brazo mirando fijamente a su hermanita.

"Papá me crio como a un muchacho en varios aspectos… porque al inicio no sabía que más hacer" trato de pensar la forma correcta de explicar porque su padre consideraba darle un arma una decisión lógica "Él una vez me dijo que mientras tuviera vida me protegería, pero no podra ser así por siempre, hay cosas bastante peores allá afuera que un arma, por eso me enseñó a cuidar de mi misma, no es que disparar sea necesario en tu día a día pero - llegada la situación- él se siente más tranquilo al saber que podre manejarlo . En tu caso él no te crio de la misma forma por lo que sería un riesgo mayor para ti darte un arma que el no hacerlo"

"Así que básicamente tu eres el soldado entrenado, mientras yo su indefensa niñita" dijo la mayor sarcásticamente revolviendo el cabello de Charlotte.

"Me alegra que lo entendieras" así consiguió un almohadazo de su hermana

"¿Algún otro entrenamiento militar que tengas del que deba saber?" pregunto Bella mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama, acomodando su almohada

"Practique judo un tiempo, pero lo dejé porque interrumpía mis ensayos, aunque papá si me obligo a tomar clases de defensa personal" Charlotte recordó aquellos días con su padre paranoico y desesperado por convertir a su pequeña en un soldado- en el sentido más literal de la palabra- preparado para ese mundo salvaje; también recordó al señor Smith rogarle que no dejara el equipo de Judo cuando tenían la oportunidad de ganar el campeonato.

"Ahora veo que decir que amas el ballett sería un eufemismo… sería bueno ver tu competencia, hace 5 años que no te veo bailar en un escenario, aún recuerdo tu recital del cascanueces" Bella recordó claramente aquel momento y se preguntó genuinamente que si de haber permanecido en las clases como su hermana podría haber hecho ella misma algo tan hermoso - aunque probablemente no- era conocida por tener dos pies izquierdos.

"Tranquila Bella ya tendrás oportunidad de ver a tu hermana en acción, por cierto ¿si compraste algún vestido?" pregunto curiosa Lottie mientras saca a su hermana de su ensimismamiento.

"Nah, no creo ir al baile, no me agrada mucho la idea" respondió la mayor poniendo esa cara incomoda de siempre

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Bailar o de ponerte un vestido?" pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

"Ambas" por supuesto su hermana dejo salir un resoplido mientras se sumía más en la cama, como si la sola idea de bailar en un salón repleto de adolescentes en un flamante vestido azul le pesara lo mismo que Jupiter.

"¿Cómo es que yo - quien fue criada por un hombre - soy más femenina que tú?" Charlotte levanto una ceja mientras miraba expectante a Bella, tras 40 segundos de meditación esta dio una respuesta.

"Genética seguramente, lo saque de Charlie ¿Podrías imaginarlo en vestido?" tras eso ambas se miraron fijamente y estallaron en risas.

"Como digas genio" Charlotte abrazo a su hermana y se acomodó lista para dormir, esta vez sin pesadillas.

"Claro enana" Con eso Bella dejo la habitación en completa oscuridad y silencio.

Ala mañana siguiente a Lottie no le dio tiempo de despedirse de su hermana o su padre, dejando como única evidencia de su partida una nota en la cocina.

* * *

NA

ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO


	14. Chapter 14

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia

2 Es un Jacob/Oc aunque aun no lo parezca (sean pacientes)

3 Cualquier critica constructiva o sugerencia es bien recibida

espero les guste el cap.

* * *

 **Caperucita roja y la Reina de las nieves**

Salió corriendo, en dirección al auto negro frente a la casa, donde la esperaban tanto el señor como la señora Fitz .

Era poco usual ver al padre de Jenna - una persona bastante reservada con todos, excepto su esposa e hija a las cuáles amaba con el alma- él las llevaría al aeropuerto donde tomarían su vuelo a New York para la competencia al día siguiente

"Buenos días Charlotte ¿ya tienes todo, no olvidas nada? ¿Tienes tu pasaje de abordaje?" pregunto amable la mujer pelirroja.

"Buenos días señora Fitz, si… también tenga para el hospedaje y los permisos firmados por mi papa" dijo mientras le entregaba dos sobres desde el asiento trasero del automóvil. A su lado Jenna rebotaba en el asiento, seguramente feliz por la presencia de su padre.

"Gracias cariño, pero no tienes que preocuparte por el hotel" expresó la hermosa mujer pelirroja mientras rechazaba educadamente el sobre que la niña le daba "¿no es así amor?"

El señor Fitz la miro por el retrovisor esbozando una sonrisa simpática, mientas su espeso bigote se unía más a su nariz. _El Mayor_ , como Charlotte lo llamaba era un militar con un bigote muy varonil, pero cuando sonreía era bastante gracioso. "Por supuesto, siempre es un placer tener tu compañía jovencita, se siente como si tuviera otra hija…. una que se parece más a mi hehe".

Un hecho conocido por todos los amigos de Jenna Fitz era que su progenitor fue criado por su padre, junto con cuatro hermanos, por lo que el hombre siempre deseo tener hijas en abundancia, aunque su esposa estaba bastante decidida a solo tener un bebe ya fuese niña o barón; Jenna tuvo bastante suerte de haber nacido mujer porque de ser hombre seguro que su padre le habría educado como al resto de su pelotón, el pobre de Chuck hasta la fecha no podía entrar a la casa Fitz sin hacer quince lagartijas antes, eso teniendo en cuenta que al _Mayor_ le agradaba Chuck.

* * *

Un par de horas después las tres se encontraban en el avión directo a New York, la madre de Jenna durmiendo plácidamente con un antifaz sobre sus ojos mientras ambas niñas charlaban, fue en ese punto del viaje que se tocó un tema que Charlotte había estado evitando vigorosamente.

"¡Por Dios Charlie, te dije que le mostraras que ya no eras una niña, no que lo atacaras!" dijo conmocionada la pelirroja mientras de reojo vigilaba que su madre no se despertara, sabía lo entrometida que podía llegar a ser.

"No sé qué fue lo que paso Jenna, un momento estaba todo bien y para otro le estaba gritando como si la vida se me fuera en ello, estaba tan enojada con él sin razón, así que al final solo me fui…. y ya no le he visto, ni siquiera tomo la misma ruta de trote para no toparme con él. Todo es un desastre: pelee con el único chico que me interesa en este apestoso mundo, quien está enamorado de mi hermana, que tiene la cabeza llena del idiota de Cullen quien bien podría ser un psicópata o sociópata por lo que sabemos; un amigo de la familia murió apenas ayer y yo voy a una de las competiciones más importantes de mi vida preocupándome por todo _eso_ " termino Charlotte mientras se recargaba en su asiento sintiendo que el peso del mundo caía sobre ella.

"A veces la vida te da limones y otras veces te los avienta a la cara" fue lo único que su amiga le dijo aunque el mensaje era claro y hasta podía oír la voz de Tessa diciendo su habitual " _La vida no siempre es linda, así que lidia con ello"_ con aquella severa voz que solo ella podía lograr.

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Como por ejemplo el hecho que podríamos participar en el Prix de Margotte este año" tan solo mencionar la aclamada competencia le hacía pensar en cosas mejores, días mejores, sueños mejores.

"Tal vez es por eso que peleaste con Jake…" Jenna tenía una mirada profunda dirigida a ella, aquella que ponía cuando sabía algo que tú no.

"¿A qué te refieres, la competencia o el Ballet?" Entonces su amiga solo sonrió y esa conversación termino cuando le dijo:

"Te lo diré si ganas"

* * *

La mejor y peor parte de las competencias para Lottie siempre fue la parte trasera del escenario- donde la magia sucedía- donde se hacía toda la preparación para una hermosa actuación, pero era también donde todos los demonios atacaban y tus inseguridades te comían vivo. La expectativa era tal en los minutos previos a salir al escenario, que tu corazón golpetea cual cañón en tus oídos, todo parece ir a un ritmo diferente y no sabes que sucederá al segundo siguiente y en ese momento… te sientes más vivo que nunca.

Charlotte miraba como adolecentes de distintas edades corrían de un lado a otro, preparándose para salir o regresando. Podía ver chicos y chicas llorando, riendo, desesperados, nervioso e irritados. Todo aquello era un caos fascinante a sus ojos, entonces entre todo ese alboroto vio a Jenna regresar de su número, parecía relajada, lo que tranquilizo a la castaña que pronto corrió para abrazarle.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó emocionada Lottie mientras daba saltitos.

"Creo que bien ¿Has visto a Tess?" La castaña agito la cabeza negando, para ese punto ya deberían haberse topado con su amiga rubia, pero aun así ni un rastro. "¿Crees que peleó con su madre?" Jenna miro por todos lados con ojos llenos de angustia. Las peleas entre Tessa y su madre eran algo constante -especialmente durante competencias- la señora Marisa solía presionar a su hija para que explotase su potencial al máximo, lo que repercutía en estrés para la pobre adolecente, al punto que estallaba en los momentos de tensión.

"Puede ser, pero tranquila seguro no es nada importante, en cualquier momento aparecerá" dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga para darle algo de consuelo y justo cuando iba a decir algo más una voz le robo las palabras

"¿Podrían irse a otro lado a farfullar? Hay personas aquí que si tomamos en serio esto" la voz provenía de una hermosa chica de piel pálida y cabello negro como la noche, parecía una princesa sacada de cuento sin embargo su voz fría descuadraba por completo con su apariencia.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto indignada Charlotte mientras se acercaba a la chica claramente mayor que ella, quien en ese momento se encontraba estirando en la barra.

"¿Acaso eres sorda?'" pregunto condescendiente mientras realizaba sus ejercicios como si absolutamente nada pasara.

"Número uno: este lugar no te pertenece así que puedo hablar con mi amiga todo lo que yo quiera. Segundo: yo tomo esto bastante en serio y por ultimo: no sé qué pasa contigo ni lo que se haya clavado en tu trasero, pero metete en tus propios asuntos" para ese punto Charlotte ya estaba a cinco centímetros de la morena, que solo la miraba con la misma fría expresión.

Jenna trataba de alejar a Charlotte de la otra chica, mientras deseaba que Tessa estuviera ahí para ayudarle - aunque de estarlo, la rubia a esas alturas ya hubiera golpeado a la morena-.

"No creo que lo tomes enserio para nada, porque de ser así tú y esa chica no serían amigas en primer lugar, dado que compiten por un mismo objetivo, como todas aquí" En ese justo momento Lottie decidió que esa prepotente niña era el ser más insufrible que había conocido en toda su vida.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad" Charlotte sintió rechinar sus dientes, el no golpear a esa chica estaba tomando todo el poder de autocontrol que poseía

"Si no entiendes que la cima es un lugar para solo una persona, en serio no sé qué haces aquí"

"Tú seguro no tienes amigos ¿verdad?" aquello no era una pregunta porque en la cabeza de la chica Swan no cabía duda que esa insufrible persona -de ojos azul cual hielo- no podía poseer algo como un amigo; sin embargo lo que ella pensó como insulto no provoco cambio alguno en el rostro de la mayor.

"Así es, no necesito a nadie que solo me retenga o culpe por sus carencias" aquello fue una respuesta inesperada, una parte de Charlotte sintió pena por lo que podrían cargar esas palabras o aquello que pudo causarlas, sin embargo eso desapareció en cuanto noto la forma en la que la miraba la morena, como si Charlotte se tratara de la cosa más insignificante del mundo, un ser inferior que no merecía ni respirar el mismo aire que ella. Al parecer sus ojos no eran inexpresivos del todo, sino que solo podían expresar desagrado. Justo en ese momento escucho su nombre ser llamado. _A continuación Charlotte Constance Swan con Los zapatos rojos_

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Lottie mientras se alejaba lentamente de su espacio personal, lista para salir corriendo al escenario.

"Anne Marie D'Ancanto" respondió Anne mientras la miraba con recelo, desde su lugar en la barra, la castaña comenzó a caminar al escenario.

"Muy bien _Ann_ …voy a demostrarte que puedes tener un espectro de las emociones totalmente funcional y también ganar esta competencia" con eso dicho salió directo a las luces que la segaban y pronto se escuchó el sus oídos el retumbo de los aplausos seguida por la Cortege de Bacchus.

 _Cada vez que bailaba era la misma sensación: podía sentir la música entrar por sus oídos y tomar posesión de su cuerpo, con cada balanceo, con cada giro sentía que volaba. Su cabello se mecía al punto que a momentos obstruía su vista pero poco importaba, no necesitaba ver para bailar, solo sentir. Estar en ese escenario saltando de alegría con esos zapatos rojos en sus pies era lo único que su corazón anhelaba y su cuerpo respondía con pasión a sus deseos._

 _Pronto sintió a sus pies abandonar el resto de su ser, como si hubieran cobrado vida, se movían con ahínco de un lado a otro, pero se había perdido la delicadeza en su ritmo, su baile se volvió errático y descontrolado, ya no era aquel bello movimiento que recordaba, se sintió llenar de desesperación al notar que no podía detener ese horrendo ir y venir; quería escapar de aquella espiral de impotencia, aquello no era lo que quería, sus alas se habían convertido en su jaula. Pidió ayuda a su padre, su madre, hermana, Jess,Tess, Chuck, Jacob y por ultimo a sí misma para detener todo eso. Entonces lucho contra corriente, pateo y empujo esa inmensurable fuerza que la arrastraba a los confines de un lugar que no podía imaginar, justo cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer con un último esfuerzo, lo dejo ir._

Los plausos retumbaron por todo el recinto, mientras Charlotte miraba el techo tumbada en el escenario, en sus oídos aún quedaba el fantasma de la música recién interpretada, su cabeza llena por los intensos sentimientos de esos eternos tres minutos. Se levantó sonriente mientras hacia una reverencia a la audiencia.

Tras bambalinas se topó con Tess, Jenna y Anne que la esperaban al filo del escenario. Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la cara de la morena- era todo un poema- que por desgracia no pudo disfrutar a goce, porque en seguida Anne Marie D'Ancanto fue llamada a escena.

Chalotte pudo sentir los brazos de sus amigas en su cuello por lo que fijo su atención en ellas, en lugar de la chica interpretando una exquisita _Aurora_ a solo 5 metros de distancia

"Por Dios eso fue hermoso" dijo Jenna mientras daba saltitos de emoción, sin embargo la mirada de la castaña se centró en su otra amiga.

"No hay manera de que pierdas" Tess la observaba con una extraña expresión.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y tú vestuario?" pregunto Charllotte mientras miraba con atención a la rubia, quien solo acaricio su cabello en respuesta.

"Eso no importa Charlotte" No entendía lo que pasaba, por años habían hablado de participar en esa misma competencia y ahora simplemente… ¿no importaba?

"¡Claro que importa, la competencia…!"

"Luego hablamos, por cierto ¿quién era esa?" cambio de tema Tess , Lottie respeto el deseo de su amiga, por lo que comenzó a relatar los sucesos antes de su llegada.

* * *

 _Ha llegado el momento de anunciar a los tres primeros lugares, que no solo se reconocerán como los mejores bailarines junior de Ballet en la nación sino que nos representara en el Prix de Margotte._ Ante el anuncio toda la audiencia estalló en aplausos, pero pronto todo quedo en sepulcral silencio esperando por el tan anticipado anuncio.

" _En el tercer lugar tenemos a Davon Liberman de Omaha Nebraska_ " anuncio Davon Mcclair, mientras un muchacho afroamericano se acercara al podio con una descomunal sonrisa

" _Con el segundo lugar tenemos a Anne Marie D'Ancanto de Washintong D.C."_ La cara de la hermosa bailarina era una mueca intentando ser sonrisa y felicidad – fallo por completo- era claro que estaba indignada por la decisión de otorgarle el segundo lugar.

 _"Por ultimo con el primer lugar tenemos a.."_ El corazón de Lottie se detuvo por segundos enteros, sus idos no oían nada a su alrededor y apenas pudo creer la palabras que salieron del amplificador.

 _"Chalotte Constance Swan de Forks Washintong"..._

¡Santos murciélagos bailarines! ¡Se iba a Londres!

* * *

NA.

Se acabo el cap, espero fuese de su agrado. Ya estamos a ocho capítulos de terminar estar parte que se desarrolla en Twilight, luego pasaremos a New moon y Eclipse (donde se va a poner bueno, en serio). Se que me estoy tomando mi tiempo pero valdrá la pena lo juro y la segunda parte no serán más de 6-8 caps e incluso los podrán saltar, sera un poco más confusa la tercera parte pero habra flash backs, en fin nos vemos.


	15. Chapter 15

1 Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia

2 es un Jacob/OC aunque usted no lo crea

3 cualquier critica constructiva o sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

¡La decepción... la traición hermana!

Hasta ahora ese era el trofeo más grande de su vida- llegaba justamente a su hombro, contando la punta del dedo de la bailarina en la cima- pero lo mejor de toda esa escena no eran los premios, la gente aplaudiendo, ni el millón de cámaras fotografiándole, sino el saber que lo iba a lograr, cumplir su sueño y la cara que Anne Marie estaba poniendo también valía bastante la pena.

Pronto todos comenzaron a despejar el lugar, algunos felices otros decepcionados; Charlotte tomo el trofeo y comenzó a caminar hacia los camerinos cuando fue interceptada por una morena muy furiosa.

"Tal vez ganaste pero eso no significa que no tenga razón, solo uno puede ser el mejor y tú lo sabes bien" con eso ultimo salió disparada infundiendo tanto odio en sus pisadas como le era posible.

El resto fue confuso para la castaña, paso la mayor parte del viaje de regreso a Forks ausente meditando las frías pero irrefutables palabras de la insoportable _Anne Marie D'Ancanto_ , una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón, pero la otra se negaba a ver lo que era obvio después de todo Jenna ya le había dicho algo parecido en el pasado, la prueba más importante estaba en el hecho de que en una semana se iría al Prix en Londres, sola sin sus dos mejores amigas.

"¿Me escuchas Charlotte?"

"¿Eh… qué sucede?" la castaña salió de sus pensamientos para toparse con el puchero de Jenna frente a su cara "Disculpa estaba distraída ¿Qué me decías?" ante esa respuesta su amiga resoplo reanudando su _charla._

"Te decía que esa chica _Anne Marie D'Ancanto_ es algo serio, estudia en el Kirov y está en segundo año, aparentemente había ganado el año pasado. Todos comentaban que ella seguro seria la campeona este año y también era la favorita de USA para ganar el Prix… hasta ahora _"_ explico la pelirroja mirando a los ojos azules de Lottie.

"Hmp su técnica es grandiosa, lo reconozco, pero su actitud es horrible y eso se refleja claramente en su baile, jamás había visto una interpretación tan insolentemente bella. No tiene respeto por nada salvo ella misma, hay que ver su ego" tan solo recordar a la altanera adolecente le hervía la sangre, talvez porque en el fondo sabía que era tanto o más talentosa que ella… tal vez porque en el fondo le llenaba de emoción la posibilidad de competir de nuevo con ella.

"Bueno ese ego me recuerda a otro que conozco"

"¡Claro que no! yo soy bastante educada ¿no es así señora Fitz?" pregunto acercándose al asiento delantero donde la amigable señora conducía con los ojos pegados al camino.

"Así es cariño" respondió la mujer, seguida por la suave risa de su hija, después de eso se dejó el tema y pasaron a otro más interesante, el cumpleaños de Jenna, sin embargo Charlotte no pudo sacarse las palabras de la morena de la cabeza; ni tampoco el enorme sentimiento de tristeza que estas le producían.

* * *

Charlotte Constance Swan -al igual que toda adolescente normal- odiaba los lunes, sin embargo jamás se había sentido tan ridículamente furiosa como ese preciso lunes en la mañana, mientras veía a su hermana con el brazo de Edward Cullen sobre sus hombros, caminando descaradamente por el estacionamiento.

La noche anterior Lottie había llegado tan tarde que no quiso despertar a su hermana y padre por lo que se fue directo a la cama, para cuando se hubo levantado su hermana ya no estaba, decidió no tomar su trote de siempre -una pequeña recompensa por su triunfo- así que tomo un relajado baño y se arregló para la escuela con un hermoso vestido azul y un suéter blanco. Aquel día no estaba pintando tan mal… hasta que se topó con la desagradable escena que arruino su día.

¿A caso su hermana estaba mal de la cabeza? Porque de otra forma no explicaba como **_lo que habían platicado_** **_justo antes de irse_** no perforo en ese terco cerebro. Así paso el resto del día refunfuñando ante la clara traición de su hermana con su peor enemigo, bueno segundo peor enemigo desde ese fin de semana.

"¡Por Dios solo sale con un chico! No es como si hubiera vendido archivos ultra secreto a los rusos, ya quita esa cara Chalotte" Tess giro los ojos al notar que su terca amiga la ignoraba por completo.

"Si, con esa horrible expresión haces muy difícil el digerir mi comida" comento Zach mientras comía su pasta, si es que a esa masa extraña se le podía llamar pasta. Continuo ignorando a sus amigos, mientras que dirigía todo el odio posible desde sus ojos a la desagradable cara de Edward Cullen comiendo tan campante al lado de su hermana…. Deseaba con intensidad malsana que el paliducho tuviera una hemorragia interna y se ahogara con su propia sangre.

"A menos que de la nada hayas adquirido visión de combustión espontánea, no vas a conseguir nada mirándolo de esa forma" comento Chuck mientras _¿pintaba las uñas de Jenna?_

"Número uno: esto es un país libre puedo mirarlo tan feo como yo quiera" dijo empatizando su punto al levantar su dedo índice.

"Eso no es totalmente.." comento Chris mientras la miraba como si fuera una extraña creatura, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por la castaña.

"Número dos" levanto otro dedo "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" era surreal ver a Chuck haciendo algo como eso y de forma tan remarcable, aunque si su memoria no le fallaba su hermana Sophie solía obligarlo a peinarla y pintarle las uñas, así que era entendible pero no recordaba que su amigo disfrutara de ello.

"Trato de crear un acelerador de regeneración de tejido, pero primero intento probarlo como un acelerador de crecimiento de - en este caso- uñas. Funciono con Berne pero ahora quiero probarlo con una persona y lo hice azul para que combinara con el cabello de Jenna" explico mientras soplaba las uñas de su amiga de forma tan natural que asombro a Charlotte, quien para ese punto lo miraba con una cara de _¿Qué rayos?._

"¿ Podrá servir después para regresarle el cabello a esa gente calva? Porque seguro mi viejo pagaría miles por eso" pregunto Dan con la boca llena de su sándwich

" _Eso_ , si se desarrolla como quiero, podría regenerar un corazón entero usando solo un pedazo, aunque para ese punto falta mucho, es una vaga esperanza" en ese momento todos lo miraban con sus bocas en forma de O - incluida Charlotte - mientras recordaba los tantos experimentos de Chuck a lo largo de los años, siendo ella el conejillo de indias en muchos casos a cambio de galletas o juguetes brillantes. En fin algunos de sus inventos eran exitosos otros no, pero lo que era seguro es que su amigo había nacido con una mente prodigiosa y haría algo maravilloso para el mundo. Y ella creía que sus pies eran una bendición.

Mientras miraba a su amigo, con admiración pasmada en sus ojos, recordó que estaba enojada, regreso la mirada para seguir dirigiendo su odio al Culdashian… pero ya no estaba, ni su hermana.

* * *

Lottie jamás había pedaleado tan rápido en su vida, salió disparada en cuanto la campana sonó para dar fin a la jornada escolar y en cuestión de minutos se encontró en su casa buscando en el cuarto de su padre las llaves para el almacén. Cuando hubo conseguido su objetivo, se sentó a esperar en una silla a un lado de la puerta hasta que una hora después escucho el sonido de un auto afuera; apenas diez segundos después estaba en la entrada de su casa, con la escopeta en sus brazos y apuntándole a la odiosa cara de Edward Cullen a un costado de su risible coche.

"Si yo fuera tú no daría un paso más" dijo mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la culata y sus dedos se encontraban justo en el gatillo, acariciándolo ligeramente. El arma estaba cargada, sin embargo eran de sal… por supuesto eso era algo que el pálido adolecente frente a ella no sabía, por desgracia aunque se veía algo turbado, no parecía tener miedo, solo parecía fingirlo y aquello solo sirvió para preocuparla más, aquel tipo claramente no le tenía miedo a una escopeta a metros de su cara. Eso solo podía significar algo realmente malo.

"¡Por Dios Charlotte baja eso!" escucho a su hermana gritarle desde un costado del Volvo, miro como Edward trato de acercarse a su hermana, pero se detuvo en cuanto oyó un disparo acompañado por la dulce voz de Charlotte Constance Swan decir:

"¡Hey! alto ahí vaquero ¿Por qué no tomas tu auto y regresas a casa? Estoy segura que tú papá estará muy preocupado por ti" dijo mientras jalaba el guardamanos para botar el casquillo "Bella entra a casa"

"¡¿Pero que acaso estás loca?!" grito su hermana con las manos sobre sus oídos y encorvada sobre sí misma, exaltada por el disparo, fue entonces que Edward hablo.

"Bella entra" la miraba de una forma que a Lottie no le gustaba nada "Tranquila, te veré mañana" agrego cuando la mayor de las Swan parecía estar a punto de objetar.

Isabella tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar incómodamente hasta la puerta de la casa, justo cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta la menor de las castañas agrego "Mira Edward Cullen quiero creer que no es un secreto mi desagrado por ti así dejare esto lo más claro posible… si algo le pasa a un solo cabello de _mi hermana_ no dudare en mostrar mi disgusto por tu petulante persona de forma más **física** _¿capisci?_ Y por cierto estas son balas de sal, la próxima vez **_que tenga_** que usar esta escopeta, no lo serán y el árbol no será mi blanco tampoco" dicho eso empujo a su hermana al interior de su morada y azoto la puerta lo más fuerte posible.

Bella paso una hora entera gritándole a Charlotte por haber amenazado y disparado a su nuevo novio, o bueno lo que para Bella era gritar. Por su lado la bailarina no sentía ni pizca de remordimiento por tratar al chico Cullen con la punta de sus zapatillas, mientras le explicaba a su hermana que _si iba a ser una tonta e ignorar sus consejos lo mínimo que podía hacer era permitirle que la cuidase._

Sin embargo esa explicación no evito que Bella le acusara con su padre.

"¿Con mi escopeta?" pregunto su padre levantando su vista de los ravioles que estaba degustando, limpio su boca con su servilleta y giro la vista a la menor de sus hijas "¿Balas de sal?"

"Sí señor" respondió Charlotte sonando lo más respetuosa posible

"¿Rompiste algo?" pregunto fijando su vista de nuevo en su plato, mientras movía su comida con el tenedor

"No señor, dispare al árbol de enfrente" respondió de inmediato Charlotte

"Bueno entonces, mientras hayas dejado todo en su lugar, creo que no hay mayor problema… recuerda ponerle hielo a tu hombro"

"¿Eso es todo? " Pregunto conmocionada Bella mientras movía sus ojos de su padre a su hermana

"Bella es claro que tu madre y yo las criamos de forma diferente…tu hermana sabe lo que hace con un arma en sus manos, no lastimo a nadie y aunque pasase un accidente las balas de sal no hacen un daño substancial" explico Charlie mientras le daba una mirada de condescendencia a su hija mayor, o al menos el intento de una "A demás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque sin tanta teatralidad. Sin embargo, se supone que no debe usarlas sin supervisión hasta los dieciocho, así que dos semanas de limpiar canaletas para Charlotte " ante eso Charlotte no pudo más que reír "Cambiando de tema, dime Lottie ¿cómo estuvo tu competencia?" preguntó el hombre fingiendo demencia -ya que un trofeo de algo más de un metro en medio de la sala es algo difícil de ignorar- Bella por otro lado, noto la enorme estatuilla dorada hasta ese mismo momento.

"Como era de esperarse iré al Prix papá, en Inglaterra" tan solo decirlo llenaba su cuerpo con una emoción inmensurable

"Me alegro por ti Muchkin ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo?" Pregunto su padre engullendo un gran bocado de rabioles

"Puedo ganar la competencia pero está prohibido irme a cualquier lugar a un océano de distancia" recito con aburrimiento la castaña jugando con su comida casi intacta.

"Bien muchkin, ahora pásame la sal" entonces su padre le dio una de esas sonrisas especiales que solo surgían en sus momentos de orgullo paternal, adornada con su bigote lo que la hacía más encantadora.

La cena paso sin más notoriedad, Charlie no tardo en retirarse a dormir después de comer, Lottie podía notar el peso extra en los pasos de su padre al subir las escaleras, fue hasta ese momento que reparo en lo exhausto que se veía el semblante de su papá, como si hubieran pasado años y no solo un par de días desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque ella suponía era entendible, en Forks nunca pasaba nada y ahora un animal salvaje asesinaba personas por ahí.

"Felicidades Lozzy " estaba segura que sus ojos habían crecido un par de centímetros por lo mucho que los abrió ante la sorpresa de escuchar ese _apodo_ –que inicio cuando Bella aun no podía pronunciar bien Lottie- de su _socialmente incomoda_ hermana. Y ahí no termino su sorpresa "Perdón por no felicitarte antes, y lamento no decirte lo de Edward de antemano, todo fue muy repentino, pero él no es como tú piensas"

Habían pasado casi siete años desde la última vez que su hermana la llamaba Lozzy, la sorpresa era tal que ignoro que también menciono a su odiado enemigo jurado en la misma oración, por lo que instintivamente sonrió a su hermana, si aquel era un chantaje emocional para darle el beneficio de la duda en todo el asunto con el que no debe ser nombrado, vaya que había funcionado su treta.

"¿Sabes que un chico de mi clase de ciencias – Nate- me dijo que te escabulliste con Cullen al bosque para tener sexo?" menciono casualmente la menor de las hermanas mientras comenzaba a lavar la vajilla.

"¡¿QUE?!" en su vida había oído a su hermana levantar tanto la voz, ni siquiera horas atrás cuando apunto a su _peste_ con una escopeta. Su cara estaba roja hasta el cuello y prácticamente podías ver humo salir de sus orejas como si se tratara de uno de los looney tunes

"Si, dijo que simplemente comenzaste a caminar al bosque, le mandaste una mirada profunda y después de un rato _gasparin_ fue detrás de ti muy sospechosamente, por lo que asumió que fueron a tener sexo"

"Es… eso..no es lo que.." tenía que admitir que ver a su hermana tan conflictuada le llenaba de cierta satisfacción, por lo que imagino que eso eran las ventajas de tener una hermana.

"Hahahaha no me lo digas a mi, díselo a toda la escuela" Lottie tomo la mejilla colorada de su hermana entre sus dedos y la pellizcó "Pero dime Bella ¿qué hacías en medio del bosque con un chico entonces?" de inmediato el semblante de la mayor cambio a uno más serio y comenzó a morderse el labio, como cada vez que sus nervios subían.

"Yo…" aquella pausa fue suficiente para saber que su hermana no le diría nada o que iba a mentir así que decidió interrumpirla.

"Bella es tu vida, eres la mayor de las dos así que quiero creer que sabes lo que haces, pero ya te lo dije **ten mucho cuidado** " le dijo antes de abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo para enviar el claro mensaje de que se preocupaba por ella. Y como ya era costumbre cada que compartían ese intimo gesto Bella acaricio la cabeza de su hermanita.

* * *

 **NA:** El cap es corto pero necesario, me gusto especialmente la parte del disparo, si alguien quiere decir algo sobre una niña de catorce disparando una escopeta... recuerden que este es un mundo donde hay vampiros y lobos gigantes.

Espero les haya gustado chao!


	16. Chapter 16

1 twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y OCs

2 es un Jacon/Oc

3 cualquier critica constructiva o sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

Tengo 99 problemas...

La primera vez que Chuck conoció a Jenna fue en un recital de ballet al que Charlotte lo obligó a ir, su atención fue captada por ella de inmediato, al ser la única cabellera rojiza del grupo, tras poner los ojos en Jenna no los desvío por el resto de la noche. En ese tiempo no estaba muy seguro del porque su fijación con la pelirroja… en términos de habilidad Charlie era evidentemente superior -según los parámetros de la danza- por un momento consideró su cara, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, porque el físico jamás había despertado interés duradero en él. La miro en cada paso y giro, hasta que el evento termino mientras todos brindaron aplausos a las bailarinas. Tal era su necesidad de descubrir que tenía Jena Fitz, que no dejo de mirarla por un buen rato… aún en la escuela y a veces fuera -cuando casualmente se encontraban en alguno de los escasos puntos de interés de Forks, o en los vistazos casuales caminando por la calle- la miraba con la espera de encontrar lo que la hacía tan llamativa a sus ojos.

Hasta que un día encontró lo que buscaba, cuando en clase de geografía el profesor Jackson explicaba las capitales del mundo, mientras todos anotaban la información en un mapa mundial; algo sencillo que él pudo completar rápidamente, mientras observaba a todos los demás escribir al son del maestro excepto Jenna Fitz… ella miraba por la ventana del salón si atender la clase, ni levantar la mano para participar en la misma; por lo que fue una sorpresa que al mirar a su escritorio se encontró con la sorpresa de que todo estaba respondido de forma correcta en un 80%. Fue así como entendió que Jenna hacía todo a medias - sin sobre salir pero lo suficiente para pasar - como cuando dejaba caer una pelota en volleyball - en vez de fácilmente devolverla- o cuando pedían voluntarios para alguna actividad escolar, ella solo miraba mordiendo su labio en lugar de participar, jamás hacías más de lo necesario y se contenía, casi tanto como él con sus sentimientos. Entonces se preguntó _¿por qué Jenna Fitz no hacía las cosas que claramente quería?_

Le sorprendió saber que ambos tenían algo en común – lo único seguramente- ya que desde pequeño él siempre quiso ser como sus padres, un hombre de ciencia y poner la lógica por encima de sus emociones, lo que en ciertas situaciones implicaba renunciar a lo que quería. Todo iba bien hasta que empezó a tener ataques de ansiedad en la pubertad – además de exabruptos- porque, según su terapeuta, no sabía manejar sus sentimientos, Chuck aún no estaba seguro de confiar en ella – aunque tuviera un doctorado- pero si estaba seguro que Jenna no reprimía sus acciones en pos de la lógica. Tomo un mes descubrir que ella **si** ponía su máximo esfuerzo en una sola cosa: su aspecto.

No lo había notado antes porque su atención se desvió a otros aspectos de la chica, pero ella jamás acudió a la escuela sin verse más que impecable, cepillaba su cabello entre clases, se lavaba los dientes después del almuerzo y cada tres días tenía un color distinto en sus perfectas uñas; era sorprendente la cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo que dedicaba a verse como una muñeca siempre perfecta. Pero aunque sabía todo eso de ella no **_conoció_** realmente a Jenna Fitz hasta dos semanas después cuando celebraron su cumpleaños.

Charlie estaba empecinada en celebrar su cumpleaños con él -aun cuando Chuick insistía que no tenía más importancia ese día que cualquier otro- pero como ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de su amiga del ballet las castaña pensó que la solución a todos sus problemas era que la acompañara a la fiesta para estar con ambos y el acepto porque no podía dejar de mirar a Jenna Fitz. Fue así como una hora después de haber llegado - mientras merodeaba por el patio de la chica con la que compartía el cumpleaños - se topó con un par de ojos azules mirándolo desde una silla, se veían mucho más claros y grandes desde cerca.

"Hola ¿tú quién eres?" saludo la pelirroja, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrarte con chico que no conoces -en el patio de tu casa- el día de tu cumpleaños.

"Charles, amigo de Charlie" respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado en el barandal.

"Oh eres el otro Charlie" Así es como la mayoría lo reconocía por lo general, siempre estaba cerca de Charlotte porque – sinceramente- no resultaba fácil congeniar con el resto "¿Por qué no estas adentro?"

"Hay demasiada gente a quien no conozco" el chico ahora la miraba fijamente, aunque eso no parecía molestar a la pelirroja en absoluto. "¿ Y tú? Es tu fiesta después de todo"

"Espero a que se cierren mis poros" dijo con simpleza, Chuck la miro con incredulidad, lo que la chica pudo confundir por confusión porque pronto elaboro "el frio es bueno para cerrar los poros"

"Lo sé, es solo que me sorprende que te esfuerces tanto" ahora fue el turno de ella para mirarlo desorientada, de inmediato se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras, que bien pudiesen entenderse como una desaprobación a su comportamiento más que una observación, por lo que trato de enmendarlo de inmediato "Quiero decir que no tienes qué ser meramente bonita, puedes ser miles de cosas más, _eres muchas cosas más…_ " cuando noto lo extraño que había sonado, su mente entro en corto circuito, dos segundos después salto la barda y corrió a su casa como el cobarde que se sentía.

Fue así como inicio su extraña dinámica, ambos curioseando en la vida del otro, pronto se volvió común para Chuck encontrarse con Jenna, mirándolo con sus – _hermosos_ \- enormes ojos haciendo un sinfín de preguntas -de cualquier tema que se le ocurriera- pasaban horas uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra alguna. A él le gustaba mirarla – aunque de una forma distinta de antes- y si hablaba solo decía comentarios crudos; cualquier chica lo encontraría grosero, pero no Jenna Fitz, igual que cualquier otro chico –tal vez- encontraría irritable el continuo parloteo, caprichos e invasión del espacio personal.

Su relación era bastante peculiar, a simple vista eran incompatibles, pero de alguna forma todo fluía naturalmente entre ellos. Chuck ni siquiera noto que se enamoró de Jenna, para cuando lo supo ya estaba en medio de un escenario empapado de pies a cabeza, besándola – frente a una audiencia de mínimo cien personas-. Lo que los llevaba a ese día celebrando sus cumpleaños rodeados de sus amigos. Chuck Simons no era creyente del destino o ese tipo de romanticismos, pero no podía negar que él y ella compartían era algo inefable.

* * *

Ahí estaban todos afuera de la cabaña de los padres de Zach, alrededor de la fogata celebrando el cumpleaños de la pareja más irritablemente perfecta –además de encantadora- que Charlotte haya conocido, se encontraban comiendo malvaviscos y contando todo tipo de historias desde las relacionadas con los festejados hasta cualquier relato al azar que pudiera traer buenas memorias, la chica no pudo evitar sentir calidez al tener un genuino momento con su mejores amigos.

"Saben, todos estamos al tanto de como Romeo y Julieta iniciaron… Se cantaran canciones de como Chuck atravesó una tormenta y subió un escenario para besar a Jenna frente al mundo entero" Comento repentinamente Tess. "Pero lo que realmente me interesa saber es como, Chris y Zach terminaron juntos, digo Chris es casi un ángel mientras Zach es… bueno Zach" entonces se quedó mirando a los susodichos.

"Vaya, me siento halagado" respondió con sarcasmo el moreno que en ese momento tenía a su novio sobre su regazo "Bueno es una historia corta, me pelee con Bruce Seger por alguna tontería que no recuerdo, en ese entonces -como saben- él era novio de Chris, así que para dejarlo en ridículo planee quitarle a su chico, por supuesto que Chris siendo el puritano que es se negó a caer en mis encantos… así que desistí y me convertí en su amigo - porque ya me tenía colgando de su meñique- pero luego el idiota de Bruce dejo a Chris por otro tipo, así que lo golpee en su obviamente retardado rostro porque ¿Quién botaría a Chris?" explico mientras gesticulaba dicho golpe "Tras eso pase dos meses enteros de mi vida implorando por el amor de este rubio hasta que por fin dijo… _lo que sea para que te calles_ " la pareja se abrazó ante la mirada estupefacta de la audiencia.

"No sé si decir que esta historia de ampor es romántica o simplemente tonta" comento Charlotte antes de llevarse un malvavisco a la boca

"Al menos yo tengo una historia de amor" por ese comentario Zach se ganó un ligero golpe por parte de su amoroso novio, además del bombón de la castaña que le pego en la cabeza. "Vale… lo siento, algún día atraparas a Jacob- _american sexy_ -Black" recibió un segundo golpe de Chris.

"Lo dudo mucho ya que ni siquiera nos hablamos, dese hace casi un mes" dijo Lottie tratando de sonar tranquila, cuando en realidad sentía que su estómago se retorcía al recordar a Jacob.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!" pregunto el grupo al unísono.

"Peleamos, no sé siquiera **_por que_** "

"Probablemente es lo mejor" Charlotte miro a Zach incrédula, esperando que le explicara **_como_** no hablar con el chico más importante de su vida - su mejor amigo y primer amor - era **_lo mejor_** "No me mires así… todos sabemos que te vas a ir a una competencia internacional en unos días, cualquiera con ojos debe saber que tienes talento, en poco tiempo estarás bailando en Nueva York, Paris o Rusia - básicamente cualquier lugar menos Forks- así que tarde o temprano vas a tener que decirle adiós a Jacob" ella miro al resto esperando que al alguien le digiera que eso no tenía sentido, pero ni siquiera ella podía hacerlo.

"Es por eso que te peleaste con Jacob… sabes que pronto tendrás que separarte de él por lo que es más fácil enojarte que aceptar el hecho de que ustedes dos no van a estar juntos y no solo porque no le _gustas_ sino que eres una bailarina de ballet. Tú siempre tuviste dos sueños solo que jamás notaste que solo podrías cumplir uno" Fue hasta ese momento que entendió lo que Jenna trato de decirle aquel día en el avión, cuando hablaron de la pelea por primera vez

"Yo lo sé… aun cuando no quiero irme… lo hare, pero eso no lo hace más fácil" aquellas palabras sonaron bastante más desesperadas de lo que quería, pronto sintió sus mejillas humedecerse, de inmediato los brazos de sus amigas la rodeaban uniéndose a su llanto.

"Siempre estaremos juntas, aun cuando yo no baile más…" las palabras de Tess la golpearon como un balde de agua fría "Hable con mi madre y aun cuando me tomo tiempo logre hacerle entender que no amo el ballet como ella… lo siento chicas, pero aunque tomemos caminos distintos siempre estaré ahí para ustedes" para ese momento las tres estaban llorando a cantaros, ninguna podía culpar a la otra por seguir su corazón, pero era difícil aceptar que estaban creciendo y aun cuando apenas se encontraban en su adolescencia se percataban que sus caminos no siempre iban a estar unidos. Así paso el resto de la reunión llena de llantos, nostalgia, risas y abrazos.

Cuatro días después Charlotte se fue a Londres.

* * *

NA.

¿Acaso Jacob y Charlotte estarán algún día juntos o esta mujer me engaño por quince capítulos?

Calmaos abejitas mías yo no sería capaz de hacer que Charlotte abandone a Jake solo para que sufra el eterno rechazo de Bella y descubra que su alma gemela es la otra hermana swan cuando Lottie (bailarina profesional) vuelva porque tiene cáncer y morirá!

Esto no es una telenovela... ¿o si?


	17. Chapter 17

1 Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia

2 es un Jacob/Oc aunque usted no lo crea

3 cualquier critica y sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

El cisne negro

El viaje había sido bastante más extenuante de lo que había anticipado, por fin se hallaba en Londres y todo era como siempre imagino, las personas en las calles, los edificios con un aire antiguo pero hermoso. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse asustada, preocupada o siquiera para extrañar su hogar porque - nada más llegar- su itinerario estuvo plagado de ensayos, reuniones con los otros representantes de USA y hasta una entrevista en televisión.

En esta ocasión fue en compañía de la señora Marisa, porque con la situación actual su padre no podía simplemente abandonar el pueblo para ir a Londres con ella, además Marisa Sanders había sido su mentora por años, no podía pedir mejor apoyo; así que ahí estaban las dos en el gran _Prix de Margotte._ Era sorpréndete ver a toda esa gente de distintas nacionalidades en un solo lugar, también grandes personalidades del ballet estaban presentes todo para ver adolecentes del mundo entero competir por ser el mejor, ella iba a competir contra el mundo para ser la mejor.

"Respira cariño, no va a servir de nada si te desmayas" las palabras de su profesora aunque amables no pudieron quitarle las enormes ganas de vomitar- sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse- pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, pronto sintió las manos de la delicada mujer acariciar suavemente su espalda "¿Te comento Tessa que ya no planea bailar?"

"Si… es una lástima" Charlotte aprecio el gesto de su profesora de cambiar de tema.

"Yo creo que es algo maravilloso… por supuesto yo siempre creí que heredaría no solo mi talento para el ballet, sino también el amor, pero no fue así; para nosotras, que el ballet es casi oxigeno es incomprensible que alguien decida dejarlo, en especial si tiene talento. Pero alguien que no lo ama es tan doloroso, que preferirían romperse una pierna para no seguir, así que estoy feliz que tu sigas bailando y ella no" Miro a la mujer que le parecía aún más idílica que de costumbre, entendía la postura de su amiga y esperaba que fuese feliz -lo que no lograría bailando, mucho menos haciéndolo para alguien más- "Charlotte no tienes idea lo agradecida que estoy de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y ser capaz de verte crecer. Lo que hacemos es bello pero fugaz, el baile no es inmortalizado como la música, el arte o la poesía; no prevalece en museos o capillas, vive por ahora, solo por un momento… cariño **_este_** es tu momento, nadie puede quitártelo así que no bailes para _ellos,_ baila para ti y estoy segura que será perfecto" el impacto que esas palabras le causaron no pudo siquiera terminar cuando escucho **_A continuación Charlotte Constance Swan con La coda di Odile_** y dos minutos después _estaba en el escenario._

Respiro profundamente… sostuvo el aire dentro de su cuerpo por lo que pareció horas hasta que con un movimiento lo dejo ir, la música comenzó a sonar provocando que su cuerpo se moviera por reflejo, pasos que podría hacer aun con los ojos cerrados, la técnica no era un problema pero lograr el cisne negro era convertirse en el cisne negro… un ser capaz de todo para lograr su objetivo: la destrucción absoluta del cisne blanco; el objetivo de Charlotte era otro, pero que el infierno se congelara sino iba a lograrlo sin importar el costo, sacrificaría todo. Así que inicio a girar, a saltar y mover sus brazos para complacer a los espectadores, haría que maldijeran a sus ojos cada que parpadeasen, por perder una sola parte de su baile.

Por primera vez bailo para tenerlo todo, se des hizo de la culpa que sentía al abandonar a sus amigos, familia y al chico que amaba; poco le importo saber que destruiría los sueños de decenas de personas si conseguía lo que quería, su sueño se edificaría sobre los escombros de los anhelos ajenos… y se llenó de orgullo al pensar que de esa batalla por la gloria ella ganaría de tal forma que durante años su nombre seria recordado. Comenzó a girar.

 ** _1 2 3_** En ese punto del baile podía sentir todos los ojos puestos en ella expectantes **_4 5 6 7_** su cabeza era una mezcla de éxtasis y excarcelación **_8 9 10_** era como despertar una sueño que parecía eterno **_11 12 13_ _14_** bailaba de forma real por primera vez **_15 16 17_** sus pies se sentían indudablemente vivos **_18 19 20_** supo que nació para este momento **_21 22 23_** que nació para el ballet **_24 25 26 27_** estaba tan cerca de volar **_28 29_** fue entonces que lo sintió **_30 31 32_** fue perfecto.

Pasaron cinco segundos enteros para que la audiencia incrédula estallara en aplausos mientras Charlotte seguía inmóvil con los bazos extendidos atrás y la espalda arqueada en la misma dirección. Se enderezo y dedico una reverencia a los presentes para inmediatamente salir del escenario con la adrenalina aun palpable en sus dedos. Todos los eventos posteriores pasaron borrosos; no fue hasta la premiación que volvió en sí, estaba al lado de Anne Marie y aquel otro chico cuyo nombre no recordaba, la morena la miraba con lo que solo podía ser desprecio, noto que otro grupo de competidores también la miraban resentidos… Todos parecían creer -como ella- que iba a ganar, entonces el presentador hablo.

" _Señoras y señores eh aquí la campeona del Prix de Margotte….…Anne Marie D'Ancanto_ "

El recinto se inundó con el sonido de los aplausos, la recién nombrada tenía los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas mirando directamente a Charlotte, se dejó arrastrar incrédula para recibir su premio al frente del escenario. La castaña miro al suelo unos segundos, para cuando levanto la cabeza estaba aplaudiendo junto a los demás con una sonrisa resignada.

* * *

Estaba vistiéndose para retirarse de lugar – tenía que ir al hotel y arreglar para el viaje de vuelta, mañana por la mañana- cuando escucho una voz descocida.

"Lo hiciste muy bien niña" ahí recargada en la puerta del vestuario estaba una mujer alta y esbelta de ojos azules y cabello cual miel, Charlotte no podía quitarse de la cabeza que la había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde.

"Seguro, esta es la imagen del éxito" comento sarcástica mientras con ademan señalo a su alrededor, ese cuarto lleno de ropa por todos lados y algunas niñas llorando en el fondo.

"Bueno hubieras ganado si un fuese por el factor _arrogancia_ " Charlotte miro confundida a la mujer quien no tardo en explicar "Tuviste el descaro de interpretar, a tus catorce años, una pieza que generalmente logran profesionales, así que si piensas que eres tan buena como una profesional… se te calificara como una profesional - probablemente eres la mejor aquí- pero cariño aun estas lejos del nivel" a este punto la adolecente la miraba estupefacta

"¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber eso?" Aquello no tenía sentido, se suponía que tenían que mostrar mejor de sus habilidades, sino ¿Cuál sería el punto de la competencia? ¿Un montón de adolecentes haciendo lo mismo?

"Hahaha no podías saberlo, nadie jamás había hecho algo así -no por falta de arrogancia obvio- ya es bastante sorprendente que **_siquiera_** lograras los giros sin estamparte contra el piso. Fue una presentación impresionante para alguien de tu edad, pero una mediocre interpretación del cisne negro… si lo ibas hacer al menos debiste hacerlo bien, por eso perdiste… lección uno: jamás muerdas más de lo que puedas masticar cisne" por fin la bailarina, porque eso era evidente, se separó de la puerta y se acercó a Charlotte solo para revolver sus cabellos en un tono más bromista que afectuoso. Fue entonces que su cerebro finalmente hizo _click_.

"Eres Ivanna Trankov ¿verdad?" preguntó sonriendo. La mujer era bastante conocida en el mundo, actualmente bailaba en el Ballete de la Opera de París.

"La que viste y baila" hizo una reverencia "Estoy segura que nos estaremos viendo cisne" se despidió sin darle tiempo de siquiera responder.

"Asombroso" la castaña sonrió de lado y miro como Trankov se iba por la misma puerta en la que entro, tal vez no había ganado pero si dejo suficiente impresión como para que una bailarina profesional -reconocida a nivel mundial- se tomara el tiempo de ir a verla; de repente otra _visita_ llego como huracán.

"¡No sé qué clase de mierda paso allá, pero ni pienses que soportare esta humillación!" Anne Maire prácticamente echaba humo por los oídos, mientras vociferaba iracunda cada palabra "Exijo la revancha, en cuatro años vas a competir de nuevo, vas a ganar y entonces te veré de nuevo; así que dime ahora mismo ¿qué compañía?"

Estaba aturdida por la rabieta de Anne que tardo unos treinta segundos en entender de que iba todo eso, sonrió complacida "¿Acaso hay otra?" su sonrisa fue contestada por la morena.

"Perfecto nos vemos en Rusia, espero no te importe que me adelante" así salió casi corriendo del lugar, dejando a Charlotte riendo como única forma de expresar la adrenalina que experimentaba ante la expectativa, esos cuatro años se iban a pasar volando.

"Charlotte cariño" al parecer las visitas no paraban, esta vez era la señora Marisa acompañada por un hombre mayor y bastante serio "Este amable caballero quiere hablar contigo"

* * *

NA

Ya se.. ¿donde esta el romance? bueno señoritas y señores (si los hay) no todo en la vida es amor, hay otras cosas padres, como los videos chistosos de animales en youtube. Pero les prometo que a partir de aquí todo se pondrá muy dramático así que continúen leyendo.


	18. Chapter 18

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia

2 Este es un Jacob/OC y ahora si lo parece

3 cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien reibida.

* * *

 **No eres tú... soy yo**

El viaje del regreso fue tan exhaustivo como el primero solo que ahora la llenaba un sentimiento de nostalgia, como si hubiera pasado años teniendo la aventura de una vida y ahora regresaba a casa algo más sabia - viendo el mundo de una forma distinta-.

En cuanto llego a su casa corrió por la puerta de enfrente gritando a todo pulmón "'¡Papá!" pronto vio al susodicho parado en medio de la estancia sosteniendo una hamburguesa "Cariño volviste, esto es solo un bocadillo te juro que.." justo cuando dejo su _bocadillo_ en el plato - sobre la mesita al costado del sofá- la menor de sus hijas enredo sus brazos en su vientre hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Charlie Swan.

"Te extrañe mucho papá" fue lo único que necesito para devolver el abrazo de su pequeña.

"¿Puedo asumir que ganaste?" Charlotte negó con su cabeza aun pegada a su padre.

"Todo lo contrario papá" levanto el rostro para mirar directamente al hombre.

"Oh lo siento mucho muchkin" frunció el ceño mientras fortalecía el agarre sobre su retoño, esperando darle el sentimiento de consuelo que sabía ella necesitaba.

"Tranquilo muchas otras cosas pasaron, no puedo esperar para contarte todo"

"Por desgracia si tendrás que esperar, porque ya es muy tarde, es hora que vayas a la cama" dijo mientras miraba el reloj en su mano izquierda, no sabía cuánto descanso había tenido su perfeccionista hija en esos últimos días, pero seguro no fue mucho.

"Está bien ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?" cuando miro el semblante su padre se arrepintió de inmediato, sabía perfectamente que su padre se tomaba muy enserio la seguridad de todas las personas del pueblo, no sería sorpresa que se culpara por todos los incidentes especialmente el de Waylon.

"Algo caótico, aún hay una par de ataques que investigar, pero tranquila, todo se solucionará" hizo un intento de sonrisa y acaricio su cabeza hasta que ella pregunto:

"¿Y Bella?"

"Dormida, paso todo el día con el chico Cullen, está bastante cansada" Ninguno de los dos estaba extasiado con la relación de Bella -Charlotte se preguntaba si serían por las mismas razones- pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Entonces sintió el cansancio golpearla al ya en la comodidad de su casa, decidió que lo mejor era seguir las órdenes del jefe de familia, se dirigió a las escaleras no sin antes despedirse.

"Buenas noches papá"

"Buenas noches Lottie"

* * *

Daba saltitos en el asiento continuo a su padre - en un esfuerzo fallido de contener la emoción- había sido una hermosa mañana de domingo: hizo el desayuno para la familia, hablo con su padre de su competencia -que como siempre la miraba silencioso pero atento, tan solo comentando en los momentos estrictamente necesarios- y básicamente paso tiempo con su pequeña familia, aunque apenas pudo ver a su hermana antes de que saliera corriendo con su novio, para pasar un día con la extraña familia del extraño muchacho.

Después de comer su papá informo que se dirigía a ver a Billy Black y le extendió la invitación a la menor sus hijas de para que le acompañara, cosa que acepto de inmediato, así que ahí estaba en el auto de su padre parloteando sin parar como de costumbre, sobre todo y nada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Charlotte salió corriendo directo a la puerta de la familia Black, toco desesperada, siendo recibida por aquel hombre nativo siempre sonriente, ni siquiera lo dejo hablar antes de farfullar "Tío Billy ¿Dónde está Jay?"

"Hola cariño, también estoy encantado de verte" dijo cómico mientras salía con todo y silla de la puerta, para estar más cerca de la castaña "Jacob esta donde siempre cielo" para cuando termino de pronunciar la última silaba Charlotte estaba corriendo de nuevo, solo que a otra dirección… se detuvo justo a tres pasos del garaje, tomo un minuto entero, respiro… y entro.

Ahí estaba como siempre Jacob Black con su cabeza metida en el cofre del auto, ni siquiera noto que había alguien atrás de el por dos minutos enteros, hasta que se giró para agarrar una herramienta o eso imaginaba Lottie; en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella ambos quedaron estáticos, ella sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación por la que había venido y el sorprendido por la presencia de ella.

"Lo siento" dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando risas inmediatas por su inesperada sincronización. Se miraron directo a los ojos por diez segundos antes de que acorrieran el uno al otro para darse un abrazo, que hasta hace un minuto ninguno de los dos sabía que necesitaba.

"Perdóname por ser una perra"

"Perdóname por ser un idiota"

Para ese momento él prácticamente estaba cargándola en sus brazos, asustado de que si la soltaba saldría gritando por esa puerta otra vez, como ese recuerdo que lo seguía atormentando casi a diario. Jacob solo podía pensar lo horrible que había sido todo ese tiempo sin su mejor amiga/hermana, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla todos los días que se sentía fuera de lugar al romper con algo tan rutinario y natural; sin embargo no fue capaz de ir a buscarla para arreglar la situación, tanto por miedo a ser rechazado como por orgullo… pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, sabiendo que pudo haber conseguido ese abrazo antes; pero justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar una letanía de lo horrible que se sintió estos días y el estúpido imbecil que fue, algo inesperado salió de los labios de la pequeña mujercita en sus brazos.

"Te amo Jay" ella lo miraba con esos ojos azules, aquellos a los que jamás pudo negar algo, sentía que su corazón se partía al verlos, porque esta vez no podía darle lo que quería.

Y diablos, Jacob Black no esperaba _eso_ -lo sabía, claro que lo sabía- pero no quería escucharlo, no en ese momento que por fin se reconciliaban, no quería alejarla irse de nuevo ni tampoco herirla, prefería cortarse una mano… así que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando eso surgía "Yo también enana, eres mi duende favorito" dijo con el tono más amistoso y menos romántico posible, ignorando el verdadero significado de las palabras de Lottie - como siempre hacia- porque si fuera por él, correspondería esos sentimientos, pero el amor no funciona así

"No Jacob… **yo te amo** " Charlote no planeaba dejar que el moreno se saliera con la suya -no esta vez- porque tenía claro que era ahora o nunca, así que tomo el cuello del muchacho y en un grácil movimiento -que sintió tan natural como respirar- se paró de puntas y lo beso; era imposible para Jacob fingir que _eso no_ paso, entonces aquel beso que soñó por años se terminó tan rápido como inicio.

"¿Qué?" se alejó casi un metro de ella, su rostro estaba pálido además de conflictuado "Lottie… duende yo…"

"Relájate Jay, sé que no me amas… no de esa forma al menos" disminuyo la distancia que los separaba y tomo su mano, se sentía cálida contra su piel "La razón por la que me enoje contigo aquel día es porque te amo y te odio al mismo tiempo"

"Eso es…confuso" él la miraba a los ojos y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, Charlotte pensó que jamás se había visto más tierno, aun cuando él era el mayor por dos años.

"Jacob me encanta bailar y pienso convertirme una profesional, para eso tendré que ir a otros lugares, esforzarme y encontrar a quienes puedan impulsarme, eso significa dejar atrás mucho de lo que es importante para mi… aunque sea de forma temporal; me tomo mucho tiempo aceptar eso, pero es especialmente difícil contigo, porque te amo…. Eres mi primer amor, sin embargo si quiero seguir mi sueño tengo que renunciar a este otro sueño donde te darías cuenta que me amas, nos casaríamos y tendríamos una familia aquí en nuestro hogar, un sueño que tal vez no pasaría de todas formas" para este punto la castaña sentía gotas caer cálidas contra sus mejillas, pero continuo "Así que te odie porque no me amabas, porque no podíamos estar juntos, porque no te amaba lo suficiente para escogerte sobre el ballet, pero tampoco eras tampoco quería dejarte ir , ignore todo eso hasta que Bella llego… me llene de celos, no solo porque te gustaba, sino por darme cuenta que tu ibas a continuar aun si yo no estaba aquí, ya sea con Bella o cualquier otra , así que ese día explote " hizo una pequeña pausa para inhalar profundamente, entre los pequeños hipos causados por su llanto "Hoy vine a enfrentar _esto,_ aceptar que nn..nno me amas de esa manera y recuperar a mi amigo, quiero aprovechar el tiempo con las personas que amo todo lo posible porque el siguiente año estaré en D.C… en la academia Kirov, pateando traseros en mallas" Jay la miraba perdido ante toda esa información vomitada sobre él, sus ojos bailaban en sus cuencas, buscando procesar lo sucedido.

"Primero que nada: tienes razón yo no te veo de _esa_ forma, pero tienes que saber que si te amo, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti y los pasados días son prueba de ello, es solo que crecimos juntos, eres mi familia así que no puedo pensar en cómo cualquier otra chica; entonces dejando eso en claro… No te atrevas a asumir -si quiera por un minuto- que no vas a estar en mi vida porque vale mierda el tiempo o la distancia, tu **_siempre_** seras mi Lottie" la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos, ahora recargando su barbilla sobre su cabeza "Por supuesto que yo también sabía que no estarías en este pueblo mucho tiempo – aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi bailar- podría jurar que es lo más cercano a la magia que existe; pero con el tiempo cada vez que te veía solo podía pensar que tu destino era más grande que este lugar, te esforzabas tanto y el ballet era lo único que te importaba… así que por eso dije todo eso aquel día, de alguna forma también estaba celoso. Sentía que ibas a dejarme y no mirar atrás" ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante la ironía. Permanecieron abrazados un rato en silencio, hasta que las lágrimas de la chica dejaron de caer cual cascadas y se sentaron en el capo del auto de Jacob, que ahora estaba cerrado.

"¿Estás enojado porque me voy a D.C.?"

"Bueno… no puedo decir que estoy extasiado con la idea que te vayas… pero no es muy lejos, además somos familia y la familia no te abandona, ni te olvida" el moreno trato de imitar al alíen azul en su icónica frase, pero fallo rotundamente.

"Si, bueno solo será un año por ahora. También me ofrecieron una beca en New York e Inglaterra pero por ahora prefiero quedarme cerca de casa; además Reino Unido no era una opción de todos modos, papá dejo muy en claro que un mar de distancia estaba fuera de discusión" comento risueña al recordar la cara del director de la Real Academia de Bellet cuando le dijo que no.

"Aun no puedo creer que perdieras, esos jueces deben estar ciegos"

"Está bien… ya habrán otras competencias, por ahora -como dije- quiero aprovechar el tiempo, así que..." Lottie empujo al muchacho del auto, para luego ella saltar del mismo y empezar a correr "El que llegue último a casa de Embry tendrá que comer la lata misteriosa" grito mirando atrás a un Jacob Black atónito, que de inmediato se levantó para seguirla igualmente corriendo.

Billy Black y Charlie miraron desde el pórtico como sus dos retoños corrían uno detrás de la otra, orgullosos de que su amistad fuese heredada por el par de adolescentes, sonrieron mientras compartían una cerveza, recordando los buenos tiempos.

* * *

NA

No puedo creer que finalmente tengamos un momento Charlotte/Jacob, es sorprendente. Bueno no fue mucho pero algo es algo. ya luego habrá más. no siento que saliera muy romántico pero creo que ese era el punto, igual tratare de mejorar para cuando se venga lo bueno jejejejeje si me entienden.


	19. Chapter 19

1 Twilight no me pertence

2 es un Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier critica constructiva o sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

¿Que podría salir mal?

Para cuando volvieron a casa el sol se había puesto, tanto padre como hija habían pasado un excelente día con sus amigos; Charlotte paso toda la tarde con Jacob, Embry, Quil e incluso Seth, jugaron videojuegos y vieron películas, además de obligar a Jay – que perdió la carrera- a comer la lata misteriosa. Se trataba de una lata que encontraron mientras pescaban en la Push hace ya cuatro años, la lata no tenía etiqueta o numero alguno sobre la misma, así que decidieron guardarla en espera de algún momento especial, como la beca de Lottie en la academia Kirov. Para desagracia de Jacob, el contenido de la lata resulto ser aceitunas que engullo frente a sus amigos, quienes disfrutaron cada momento de la tragedia del muchacho.

Lottie se sentó plácidamente sobre el sillón preferido de su padre, muy satisfecha con la tarde que había tenido; estaba decidida a que aprovecharía el tiempo con la gente que amaba, después de todo, al terminar el verano no los vería por seis meses -al menos- sabía que para su padre seria complicada la transición, ya que por casi catorce años solo la tuvo a ella; ante la situación ella estaba inmensamente agradecida que la dejara ir a D.C. aun cuando era evidente su tristeza por la separación –lo que noto de inmediato al contarle de la beca- gracias a dios Bella estaba ahí , al menos su padre tendría la compañía de su hermana.

Fue en ese momento -donde Charlotte contemplaba con emoción mesurada que su vida estaba tomando formas desconocidas- cuando todo se estropeo… justo cuando su hermana entro por la puerta de la casa, de forma tormentosa.

"¡Dije que me dejes en paz!" grito su hermana directo a la cara del pálido adolecente, quien suplicaba casi lastimero "Bella no hagas esto por favor" de inmediato la vista de Charlotte se dirigió a la fuente del ruido "¡Se acabó, vete de aquí!" entonces Bella azoto la puerta y enseguida su padre se levantó del sillón de un movimiento apresurado, fue directo a la puerta principal, con su instinto exigiendo asegurarse que su _pequeña_ estaba bien.

"Oye, hey Bella" ambos comenzaron a subir a las escaleras al segundo piso "Bella ¿Qué te pasa?" Charlotte escuchaba lejana la voz de su padre. Le tomo un minuto asimilar todo lo que pasaba mientras oía vagamente la conversación de su padre y hermana " _Tengo que irme de aquí_ " "¿ _Te hizo daño_?" " _Termine con el_ " pronto la más pequeña de los Swan se llenó de ira; corrió a la puerta lista para despotricar contra Edward Cullen, pero al parecer ya no estaba ahí, así que se maldijo internamente, no solo por ser incapaz de castigar al tipo, sino también por permitir que lastimara a su hermana en primer lugar, porque ella siempre supo que eso pasaría. Frustrada entro de nuevo a la casa para encontrar a los otros dos integrantes de su familia en la cocina.

"Bella sé que no es divertido estar conmigo pero….puedo cambiar eso…..podríamos hacer más cosas juntos" Lottie podía notar la preocupación salir del cuerpo de su padre de forma casi palpable, las palabras no eran su fuerte pero era evidente que estaba poniendo su corazón en la mano ahora mismo por su hija, para que se quedara con él. Pero las siguientes palabras de Bella rompieron ese corazón

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Ver el baseball en la televisión? ¿Cenar diario en familia como si no fuéramos casi extraños?… Eso es lo suyo no lo mío" sus palabras salieron de su boca con inconfundible desdén, Charlotte se negaba a creer lo que oía… se negaba a creer que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no los había unido siquiera un poco.

"Por Favor Bella… Te acabo de recuperar" podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos por segunda vez en el día, al ver a su padre luchando por convencer a su hermana, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla; lo que era muy injusto porque a ella también la estaba dejando.

"Sabes que si no me voy ahora….me quedare estancada como mamá" entonces Bella salió por la puerta dejando a su padre ahí parado, destrozado de tal forma que le dolía solo verlo, no podía creer que su hermana fuese tan cruel para decirle eso… para decirles eso a ambos como aquella mujer que hace años no solo abandono a su esposo sino a su hija, entonces corrió tras su hermana, pero solo fue capaz de ver como la vieja camioneta se alejaba de la casa y de ella, que se quedó llorando parada en medio del jardín.

"¿Charlotte? " oyó la voz consternada de su padre -dentro de la casa- pero antes de que pudiera voltear sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y perdió la conciencia… siendo rodeada así por sombras… y el eco de la voz de su hermana.

Todo era muy confuso… su cabeza dolía y el mundo daba vueltas… comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, mientras distintas voces la rodeaban -lejanas como en un teléfono-.

...

" _Esta no es la chica, aunque su olor es parecido_ " esa era una mujer sin duda.

" _Tranquila, este solo es el medio para un fin_ " dijo un hombre , eso por el tono grave de la voz sin rostro.

" _Es muy pequeña, parece una muñeca_ "

" _Si te gusta puedo dártela cuando esto termine_ "

" _Eso me parece bien… por cierto, se está despertando_ "

Entonces volvió a sentir un impacto fuerte sobre su nuca… regresaron las sombras.

* * *

tres..


	20. Chapter 20

1 Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia

2 es un Jacob/Oc aunque no lo parezca

3 Espero les guste

* * *

 **Cazador**

Para cuando su conciencia regreso por segunda vez Charlotte se encontraba en un estudio de ballet, uno que le parecía familiar pero no era el suyo, sobre su rostro estaba Bella… gritando su nombre una y otra vez "¡Lottie, despierta por favor!"

"¿Bella?" por fin los ojos de su hermana se fijaron en los propios, y pudo notar como se llenaron de alivio al instante.

"Gracias a dios estas bien" jamás había visto a su hermana en un desplante tan grande de emociones seguidas, de pronto Lottie sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? Mi cabeza duele" toco su nuca, pudo sentir algo húmedo cubriendo sus dedos, cuando los miro supo que era sangre.

"No hay tiempo para eso, debemos salir de aquí **_ahora_** " Lottie sintió como su hermana colocaba el hombro abajo de su brazo, para poder levantarla. Comenzaron a caminar con dificultad pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando Charlotte sintió una fuerza –invisible- empujarlas.

"Eres muy testaruda ¿no es así?" de la nada un hombre rubio estaba frente a ellas, al mirarlo Charlotte experimento un terror avasallador, no tenía idea de quien se trataba pero su hermana se veía igual de aterrada que ella "Es una adorable reunión familiar ¿no creen?"

"¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjala ir… yo soy a quien quieres!" Charlotte estaba más que pérdida; pero era evidente que su hermana conocía al tipo, un hombre que parecía querer lastimarla por razones desconocidas.

"Cierto, pero por desgracia Victoria le tomo gusto a la pequeña… y quien soy yo para negarme a los deseos de mi amada" la sonrisa en _su_ rostro era totalmente perturbadora, como si él no tuviera a dos adolescentes atrapadas -temiendo por sus vidas- como si todo fuera solo un juego, entonces levanto su mano derecha que sostenía una cámara, y Lottie se preguntó cómo no pudo notar el objeto antes "Lo siento, pero espero que no les moleste que filme nuestros momentos juntos, será un regalo para Edward que seguro que le encantara"

En el tiempo que le tomo parpadear el rubio estaba frente a ellas, apuntando su cámara directo a la cara de su hermana, su mirada era predadora. Lottie no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, pero era claro que ese loco quería lastimar a su hermana - para molestar a Cullen evidentemente- solo dios sabia en que líos había metido ese imbécil a Bella, pero no iba a mirar impotente mientras Bella estaba en peligro, ignoro el dolor de su cabeza y se colocó frente a ella, distanciándola de ese asesino en potencia.

" _NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE **NI UNO** DE TUS ASQUEROSOS DEDOS ENCIMA_ " trato de sonar lo más amenazadora posible, inyectando furia en cada palabra, cuando en realidad jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en ese justo momento - parada frente a ese hombre-. La situacion era demasiado real, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta a causa de la adrenalina, pero aun a pesar de que su corazón estaba por estallar fue capaz de dirigir una mirada de odio al desconocido, quien atentaba contra la integridad de su hermana.

Porque cualquiera que quisiera lastimar a su familia tendría que pasar por su cadáver… y ella no iba a morir sin dar una puta batalla.

"Vaya, tenemos agallas ¿no? Y yo que pensé que solo eras una cara bonita" James sostuvo el rostro de la castaña por la barbilla, con la fuerza suficiente como para que empezara a doblarse por el dolor, pero sin romperle la quijada, todo eso mientras seguía grabando; cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir los dientes de la niña en su mano, por supuesto el noto la mueca de disgusto de la niña -al encontrarse con la dureza de una roca- pero aun así no lo soltó.

Ahí seguía esa fierecilla mordiéndolo… mirándole directamente –furiosa-; James apunto la cámara directo a ella, porque _eso_ era algo que no quería perderse; recordó la última vez que vio esos mismos ojos… los ojos de un guerrero.

"¡Sueltala!" grito Bella empujando su brazo, en un intento inútil de liberar a la niña, con un movimiento James la aventó a dos metros de distancia.

"Bella" la más pequeña trataba de zafarse con toda su fuerza, en busca de auxiliar a su consanguínea, es entonces que por la cabeza del rubio pasa una idea perversa. Comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a la menor de las Swan en el proceso, entonces -ante el horror de ambas- rompió la pierna de Bella.

"Sonríe para la cámara _cariño_ , tenemos un cambio de planes… ahora, voy a _convertir_ a tu hermana en una de nosotros, y será ella quien te deje seca no yo… entonces grabare cada momento para tu querido Edward para cuando él llegue, así seremos dos contra uno –aunque-… tal vez si Eddy se porta bien deje que mate a la niña, para vengar tu muerte, pero sinceramente preferiría quedarme con ella, Victoria siempre quiso una mascota.."

Bella sintió nauseas ante _la idea_ de James, era imposible imaginar cómo alguien podría encontrar diversión en algo tan repulsivo; hacer que su hermana la asesine, solo para esclavizarla con una vida inmortal como su _mascota **o,**_ en el peor de los casos, morir a manos del hombre que Bella ama.

Miro con horror como el vampiro acercaba su boca al cuello de Lottie, quien pataleaba y golpeaba los brazos del rubio, de repente vio un flashazo; así se encontró con Edward frente a ella -encarando a James- quien de un momento a otro arrojo a la pequeña castaña al otro lado del estudio, contra uno de los vidríales, el vampiro adolecente trato de alcanzarla antes del impacto pero fue detenido por el rubio.

Charlotte se estampo contra el vidrio con una fuerza y velocidad descomunales, sintió su cuerpo entero retumbar de dolor; no pudo recuperarse a tiempo para sentirse impactar ahora contra el piso que estaba casi dos metros debajo de ella. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, mientras podía sentir la sangre escurrir por diversas partes de su cuerpo –lleno de vidrios incrustados- miro como Cullen y el hombre rubio peleaban de una forma que no era natural, pero que ante su agonía no podía importarle más.

Bella trato de arrastrarse hacia ella solo para ser arrojada nuevamente por _ese_ monstruo, aterrizando sobre los vidrio que ahora estaban esparcidos por todo el estudio; entonces James se acercó a Bella, aprovechando que Edward estaba recuperándose de un ataque, así mordió a su hermana en el brazo… Charlotte trato de moverse para ayudarla, pero fue inútil.

"Pobre y patético Edward no puede proteger a nadie" para cuando Cullen fue al rescate de Bella, ese hombre estaba encima de Lottie, y - tal cual hizo con su hermana- rompió una de sus piernas, en esta ocasión no pudo evitar que un grito saliera de sus entrañas; pero su tortura no termino ahí, ya que sintió como su pierna recibía aún más daño… su dolor solo se detuvo cuando un fuerte impacto en su cabeza la dejo inconsciente.

...

* * *

NA

Quería que saliera un poco más viseral, pero creo que le falto impacto, gracias por leer de todos modos

dos...


	21. Chapter 21

1\. twilight no me pertenece solo la historia y los Ocs

2\. es un Jacob/Oc aunque aun no lo parece, detalles.

3 Cualquier critica y sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

 _El canto del Cisne_

Charlotte despertó al sonido de un pitido constante a su derecha.

En su boca había un nauseabundo sabor a hierro, abrió los ojos con pesadez como cuando uno se despierta de sueño profundo - de aquellos que parece duran años- en cuanto la niebla de ensoñación se disipa se percata que está en un hospital, a su costado esta la estúpida máquina que hace ese infernal ruido; levanta la mirada para encontrarse con su papá, dormido en un sillón a su costado, trata de levantarse pero un dolor se esparce por su cuerpo entero, deslizo los ojos por su cuerpo para encontrar el origen de su dolor… pero lo que vieron su ojos la dejo helada y en cuanto su cerebro proceso lo que significaba… enloqueció.

"!AAAHHH!" grito histérica con todas sus fuerzas -una y otra vez- su padre casi cae del sillón alarmado por sus gritos, pero a ella no le importo, nada le importaba al ver su pierna en aquel estado "¡NO..MI PIERNA, NOOO!" comenzó a tratar de moverse –mover su pierna, esperando que aun pudiese moverla- pero lo único que logro fue intensificar su dolor, sentía que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

"Cariño, tranquilízate por favor ¡Enfermera!" su padre trataba de sostenerla por el rostro pero no podía enfocarlo, nada tenía sentido para la castaña, quien solo deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño. Entonces el aire volvió a sus pulmones

"! PAPÁ MI PIERNA, NO MI PIERNA, NO PAPÁ! ¡NO, MI PIERNA! ¡PAPÁ!¡NO POR FAVOR NO, MI PIERNA!" gritaba como loca mientras Charlie la sostenía, tratando de evitar que se lastimara aún más a sí misma en su frenesí; pronto aparecieron las enfermeras, dos ayudaron a su padre en la tarea de sostenerla contra la cama, mientras una tercera la sedaba, pronto sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de ella y dejo de luchar contra las manos que la sostenían "papá no… mi pierna… no…. ¿por qué mi pierna?... " Balbuceo débilmente antes de quedar dormida.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Charlotte despertó se encontró con la decepción de que no se trataba de una pesadilla y las horribles palabras del doctor solo empeoraron todo.

"Tres costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, una fisura en la columna y la pierna fracturada en dos partes, las buena noticia es que no hubo daño grave en la cabeza o a nivel neuronal… tomara tiempo pero con terapia podrá retomar su vida cotidiana como si nada hubiera pasado" dijo el doctor, era joven y parecía una persona optimista e ingenua, con sus enormes ojos marrón y piel bronceada le recordaron a casa.

"Eso en bueno ¿verdad cariño?" su padre tomo su mano para besarla, aquel pequeño gesto la hubiera llenado de consuelo si otra fuese la situación, pero en ese momento algo más importante ocupaba su mente.

"¿Y el baile?" el doctor la miro curiosa por unos segundos antes de sonreír con sus perfectos dientes blancos, contrastando con su piel morena.

"Por supuesto que podrás bailar"

"Me refiero al ballet" la sonrisa se borró de su rostro tan rápido que casi le saca una risa sínica a la castaña. Ya podía imaginarse lo que venía.

"No habrán problemas con actividades cotidianas como correr o practicar algunos deportes -con el calentamiento adecuado por supuesto- pero con la pierna también sufrió un daño el tendón sin contar la espalda, el ballet… es un estilo altamente demandante para las personas aun en óptimas condiciones, tu pierna no podrá resistir la presión; eres joven por lo que existe una posibilidad de que tus lesiones se recuperen e incluso te fortalezcas, pero no voy a mentirte es básicamente nula" explico el joven doctor mientras se acercaba para darle un suave apretón en su hombro, tratando de consolarla seguramente.

"¿Está diciendo que no podrá bailar?" pregunto perplejo su papá, tratando de ni mirar con pena a la más pequeña de sus niñas.

" _Tal vez pueda_ hacerlo, pero no lo recomendaría, con el tiempo podría dejar su pierna con un daño permanente, ya que esta propensa a lesionarse de nuevo."

Para ese punto Charlotte ya no prestaba atención al doctor, cuando el tendón esta lastimado eso es todo, aun cuando sane cualquier compañía solo necesitara ver su historial y estará fuera, porque una vez que se rompe ya no es lo mismo, eso sin contar su espalda. Su técnica sufriría un daño grave por sus lesiones, no podría hacer ciertos movimientos como antes, además del dolor.

"Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien, en cuanto te recuperes encontraremos una solución" las palabras de su padre no le brindaron consuelo alguno, en esta ocasión si carcajeo amargamente, de todo ese tiempo y esfuerzo perdido, la ironía de perder su pierna a tan solo unos días de ser reconocida por el mundo entero como una gran bailarina… a solo tres meses de iniciar su viaje a _ese_ mundo, pronto las lágrimas se unieron a su risa, el doctor salió silencioso del cuarto y su padre la abrazo, la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho, aun cuando empapo por completo su camisa.

Tras llorar por una hora entera se percató de algo más, y entonces recordó lo que la había dejado ahí para empezar.

"¡¿Papá donde esta Bella?!" pregunto frenética ante la idea de su hermana en un estado peor que ella, no sabía que había pasado después de que perdió la conciencia.

"Tranquila cariño, tu hermana está en otra habitación" su padre acaricio su cabeza, tratando de calmarla de nuevo

"¡El monstruo! ¡¿Le hizo daño?!" sentía la ansiedad crecer, mientras se preguntaba donde estaba su hermana, si todo había valido la pena, si el monstruo no la tenía.

"¿Monstruo, de que hablas cariño? Tu hermana está bien aunque también se rompió una pierna y tiene algunas cortadas en el cuerpo como tú" su padre la miro confuso mientras seguía rozando su cabello.

"Papá un monstruo…. Un hombre nos atacó, tenía fuerza sobre humana y era muy rápido, quería lastimarla, ¿lo atraparon?" Charlotte miraba por todos lados, temiendo que ese tipo saliera de la nada, como la primera vez.

"Cariño creo que te pegaste muy fuerte la cabeza, el doctor dijo que podrías estar confundida… cuando salí de la casa ninguna de las dos estaba… te busque por todos lados como loco, fue el doctor Cullen quien me dijo que fuiste tras Bella, pero cuando la encontraron hubo una pelea… ella trato de irse por la escalera, tú la perseguiste pero tropezaron y cayeron por la ventana del segundo piso" aquello sonaba a toda una locura, como podía su padre creer semejante historia "Casi me matan de un susto tú y tu hermana, te prohíbo hacer algo así de nuevo jovencita… estoy seguro que acorte mi vida al menos diez años"

"Papá eso no fue lo que paso, los Cullen te mintieron - ellos son iguales- parecen personas pero no lo son, tienes que creerme _ellos_ me hicieron esto… pregúntale a Bella" no podía dejar que - ** _lo que sea que sean ellos_** \- se salieran con la suya, tenía que convencer a su padre antes de que lastimaran a alguien más.

"¿Hola, interrumpimos?" su sangre se helo al oír la voz de Edward Cullen, ahí en la puerta de su cuarto de hospital, pero fue mucho peor al notar que su hermana estaba también ahí parada, con un par de muletas, al lado de esa cosa.

"No, adelante, Charlotte solo está un poco consternada por lo sucedido" su padre se veía algo incómodo, pero aquello era común en él cada vez que veía al novio de su hija, solo porque era el novio de su hija.

"¡Bella dile! Dile a papá como nos atacó un monstruo, parecía persona pero no lo era, tenía súper fuerza y rapidez _¿lo recuerdas verdad?..._ Vamos cuéntale que él nos hizo esto" suplico desesperada que su hermana le ayudase, que convencieran a su padre de que decía la verdad, que _ellos_ eran peligrosos pero su _hermana_ solo desvió la mirada… y Edward hablo.

"Tranquila Charlotte te golpeaste la cabeza, tú y Bella cayeron por la ventana ¿recuerdas? Tal vez **solo soñaste todo eso** debido al trauma" sus palabras eran dichas en tono amable, pero Lottie no pudo evitar sentir como si la apuñalasen y solo empeoro con las siguientes palabras de Bella.

"Seguro lo soñaste todo Lottie… nos caímos" estaba destrozada, dejo caer su cuerpo contra la cama incrédula, no entendía porque su hermana mentía - **_a menos que este con ellos-_** pensó y entonces todo tuvo sentido, Edward era el novio de Bella era imposible que ella no notara algo tan extraño, entonces recordó el incidente de la camioneta… y las preguntas de Bella sobre las leyendas; fue como si un montón de hilos se entre-lazaran en su cabeza, todo tomo sentido.

"Señor Swan, una enfermera me dijo que le informase que tiene que firmar algunas cosas por el tratamiento de sus hijas, en la recepción" La voz de Cullen se oía claramente tensa , sin embargo su padre se levantó de su lado, para excusarse y salir directo al lugar; dejando a los tres adolescentes solos, el silencio duro dos minutos enteros antes de que la menor hablase.

"Tú lo sabias, lo que él es, _lo que son todos ellos_ " recrimino directo a su hermana. La miraba desde su cama, pero sabía que sus ojos transmitían perfectamente lo que sentía, después de todo vio como Bella se estremecía desde el otro lado del cuarto.

"Lottie yo.." tartamudeo y callo, la prueba concreta de que Isabella Swan no le iba a decir la verdad, o nada en absoluto.

"¿Por qué no dices nada, por qué mientes? Por **_su_** culpa ambas terminamos así, en el hospital ¡Dios santo Bella él es un vam..!" Tenía que decirlo en voz alta, dejar en claro la locura de su hermana, pero ella no lo permitió, no la dejo terminar esa palabra.

"Estas confundida, no sabes de que hablas" su hermana intentaba sonar segura – se lo podía conceder- pero era obvio que estaba nerviosa, incapaz de encarar su mirada furiosa.

"¿Vas seguir así, después de que él te puso en peligro… después de que yo quede así por protegerte?" Lottie solo fue respondida por su hermana con un silencio sepulcral y entonces estallo "¿Te das cuenta que todo mi esfuerzo, de los pasados diez años, se fue al caño? solo porque decidiste salir con esta abominación, jamás podre bailar de nuevo – no como antes-. He perdido lo que más amaba, una parte de mi murió hoy por culpa de este monstruo, mis sueños están rotos. Si te importo tan solo un poco… si llegaste a quererme como yo a ti en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas… si nuestra relación significa _algo_ para ti entonces, **_di la verdad y aléjate de esa cosa_** , porque no solo te pone en peligro a ti sino a todos lo que te rodean, yo soy prueba de ello" tenía dificultad para respirar, no sabía cómo había logrado soltar todo eso con su pulmón perforado, probablemente la ira que en ese momento le quemaba el cuerpo.

De nuevo el silencio se apodero del recinto y ambas hermanas se miraban fijamente por un momento, Edward pareció querer decirle algo a su hermana, pero Bella hablo primero.

"Lo siento Lottie, no puedo hacer lo que me pides… yo lo amo" el tiempo se detuvo y las palabras de Bella sonaron como eco en su cabeza, le tomo un largo tiempo entender que su hermana había escogido… y no fue a ella.

"¡LARGATE!" grito Lottie histérica, dolida por la decisión de su hermana, quien ciertamente amaba más a esa cosa.

"Lottie yo…"

"¡LARGATE YA!" Grito mientras tomaba el florero a un lado de su cama para arrojarlo a la primera pared posible. Los trozos se esparcieron por el piso de la habitación y solo se escuchaba la acelerada respiración de Charlotte

Entonces la pareja salió lentamente por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. En ese puto Lottie estaba segura que las cosas no podían empeorar, pero aparentemente el universo quería probarle **_ese día_** lo mucho que la aborrecía, porque un golpe a la puerta la saco de su mar de lastima

"Hola cariño oí que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?" eso era justo lo que faltaba, la mujer que la abandono hace trece años estaba ahí, poniendo un semblante afligido que no podía ser genuino.

"Como flor en primavera ¿Qué no es obvio?" se sorprendió por la cantidad de veneno que cargaban sus palabras, pero tal vez así era ella ahora, llena de dolor y resentimiento; su madre pareció ignorar su comentario y poso una sonrisa educada en su boca

"No sabes cuan aliviada estoy, por un momento pensé que las perdería, es una bendición que nada grave sucediera" Renee trato de acariciar su hombro, sin embargo Lottie alejo su cuerpo bruscamente de la mano de su madre.

"¿Nada grave? Habla por Bella -que estoy segura es lo único que te interesa- **_yo_** acabo de perderlo todo, por culpa de esa egoísta" ni siquiera quería ver a esa mujer que le recordaba tanto a su hermana, ambas siempre abandonándola… siempre lastimándola.

"Cariño no seas injusta, todo fue un accidente… tu padre y yo estamos preocupados, estas tomando todo este asunto de tu pierna muy mal, no queremos que.. " nuevamente intento tocarla , pero en esta ocasión recibió un manotazo de su hija.

"¡Tu preocupación por mi llega catorce años tarde… por lo que a mi concierne mi única familia es papá, así que has lo único para lo que eres buena y vete!" se preguntaba en que momento colapsaría su pulmón con el maltrato que le estaba dando ese día, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento… gritar.

"Cariño por favor yo solo quiero.."

"¡ DIJE QUE TE VAYAS, YA VETE!" cuando su madre por fin salió del lugar se permito llorar nueva mente; se sentía tan triste, sola y desesperada, era como si todo el mundo se viniera sobre ella en pedazos… ya nada tenía importancia.

* * *

NA.

No se a ustedes pero a mi me encanto este cap, lleno de sentimientos, si no esperaban que esto pasara... a quien engaño todos sabían que esto pasaría muajajaja soy cruel.

uno...


	22. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

Los días pasaban sin sentido alguno, era como ver las hojas caer en otoño, tras un tiempo en el hospital regresaron a Forks, Charlotte se sentía vomitar cada vez que miraba su casa, llena de trofeos, fotos y un sinfín de cosas que le recordaban que jamás volvería a bailar; su beca en el Kirov se revocó en una carta que le deseaba una pronta recuperación, mientras escondían sus intenciones en excusas como _darle la oportunidad a otras jovencitas._

Pasaba todo el día sentada o acostada por culpa de su pierna, costillas y espalda rotas; hasta respirar le dolía. Tan solo mirar el rostro de su hermana la llenaba de una ira casi incontrolable por lo que pronto decidió ignorarla por completo, a diario sentía que se ahogaba lentamente, pero en ese punto ya no le importaba si moría.

Las visitas de Alice Cullen se volvieron constantes en la casa Swan, su padre estaba encantado con la **cosa** -entendible ya que le ayudaba a cuidar de Bella- después de todo era casi imposible cuidar de dos adolescentes con piernas rotas y ser el jefe de policía de la ciudad; Charlotte por otro lado no soportaba ver a la vampiro, rehuía su toque mientras la miraba con tanto desprecio como fuese humanamente posible. La única razón por la que no le gritaba al mundo la verdad sobre los Cullen, era porque en su estado todos pensarían que se había vuelto completa y rotundamente loca –su padre ya estaba lo suficiente preocupado por su salud mental actual- lo último que necesitaba era ser recluida en un sanatorio.

Otras personas comenzaron a visitar a las hermanas Swan, preocupadas, pero con cada persona que llegaba Charlotte sentía sus miradas llenas de lastima al notar su estado y comprender lo que ella había perdido, eso solo la hundía más en su depresión. En esta ocasión se trataba de Jenna, Tess y Jacob.

Por lo que podría ser media hora Lottie ignoro todo lo que los tres adolescentes decían, metida en su propia cabeza, sus ojos parecían muertos, las palabras entraban en sus odios pero era como escuchar el viento, un sonido vacío paradójicamente.

"¡Charlie basta ya!" grito Tessa mientras se paraba de golpe, cruzo la sala de una zancada y la tomo de los hombros obligándola a mirar hacia su rostro desde su silla de ruedas.

"Tess tranquilízate" Jenna como siempre trato de calmar el arranque de la rubia, quien ahora tenía toda la atención de Charlotte.

"¡No Jenna, ya fueron tres semanas, no puede seguir así como si fuera un vegetal!" la pelirroja se encogió ante la aseveración, probablemente de acuerdo con Tessa, miro de reojo a Jacob que se mantenía como estatua pegado al sillón y regreso sus ojos a su amiga que seguía su monologo "Charlotte sabemos que lo que te sucedió es una mierda, pero por Dios cosas como estas pasan todo el tiempo, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida en esa silla sintiendo pena por ti misma" la presión de las manos ajenas estaban comenzando a lastimar sus hombros, probablemente dejaría marca "La Charlotte Swan que yo conozco estaría en su estudio practicando, incluso si tuviera que hacerlo parada de manos, o haciendo lo imposible por recuperarse -ella no se rendiría- así que levántate ahora mismo y lucha como solo tú sabes" las palabras de la rubia llegaban pero producían efecto alguno, Charlotte solo se quedó callada.

"¿No piensas decir nada?" ahora Jen también estaba parada frente a ella con semblante triste, pero Lottie no tenía intenciones de hablar, por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada que decir.

"Perfecto, disfruta de tu miseria, cuando decidas volver a tus sentidos llámame" Tessa salió de la casa furiosa, secando las lágrimas causadas por su frustración, Jenna la miro con decepción, para luego salir tras su amiga rubia, rogando por que la otra integrante del trio se recuperara pronto, no solo de su pierna, sino también su alma y corazón.

Solo quedaron Jacob y Charlotte en la sala, ambos en silencio hasta que la castaña recordó algo que había estado molestándole, desde ese día que el chico vino de visita al mismo tiempo que Cullen, la cara de desagrado de Jay -como las leyendas de los quileutes- solo podían significar una cosa "¿Tu lo sabias Jay? ¿Que mi hermana estaba saliendo con un… un frio?" la cara de Jacob le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que no espero a recibir una respuesta verbal "¿No se te ocurrió, no sé…. decirme?"

"Yo le advertí a Bella… además no nos hablábamos en ese tiempo, si hubiera sabido que algo así pasaría yo… " Jacob se levantó del sillón y trato de tomar su mano, pero en cuanto se rozaron Charlotte rehuyó al toque de su _mejor amigo._

"Ya no importa, de todos modos por culpa de mi hermana mi vida esta arruinada… y no hay nada que se pueda hacer" paso su mano por su larga cabellera castaña, deseo poder arrancarla completa, destruir toda esa lastimera y repugnante criatura en la que se había convertido.

"Charlotte no puedes culpar a tu hermana por esto, ella también salió lastimada, si hay un culpable es _esa cosa"_ Jacob trato de razonar con su pequeño duende, pero parecía que no tenía sentido, porque esa pequeña y feliz niña… ya no estaba.

"No puede ser que tú también estés de su lado" Jacob la miro perplejo como si hubiera dicho un disparate, cuando era él quien deliraba claramente.

"Charlotte no hay lados en esto, tienes.." de nuevo lo interrumpió indispuesta a escuchar la misma letanía una y otra vez.

"¡NO! Ya estoy harta que todos me digan _que tengo o que no tengo que hacer_ … que todos digan que las cosas estarán bien, que me recuperare y que entienden lo que debo estar pasando, porque no es así, nadie entiende que renuncie a mi alma por alguien a quien no le importo un comino…Así que por favor vete, necesito estar sola" giro su silla y comenzó a dirigirse a su estante de trofeos

"Bien Lottie me voy… pero no estás sola" Jacob se fue, ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, paso sus ojos azules por cada una de las estatuillas doradas y se preguntó cómo podría seguir adelante ahí, donde todo le recordaba lo que perdió, un futuro que pudo haber tenido, el chico que amaba pero prefería a su hermana, sus amigas que aun podían bailar y la causa misma de su sufrimiento caminando por ahí en esa casa.

Tomo un trofeo recordando la dicha de cuando lo gano, todo su esfuerzo y entonces lo estampo contra la chimenea, la bailarina salió volando, el metal se dobló en el punto de impacto quedando totalmente desfigurado… luego tomo otro y siguió destruyéndolos hasta que no quedo uno solo. De alguna forma se sintió liberada al notar esos restos por la sala, agradeció que su padre no estuviera en casa, porque seguro hubiera entrado en pánico ante tal escena.

Mientras miraba los pedazos literales de lo que fue su vida, se dio cuenta que tal vez jamás volvería a ser la misma Charlotte Constance Swan de hace un mes, pero eso le importaba una mierda; si ella estaba muerta por dentro entonces volvería a nacer, pero desgraciadamente eso no podía ser donde los restos de lo anterior seguían presentes. Tomo el teléfono y marco a su madre.

Iba a extrañar a su padre.

"No soporto ni un segundo más en esta casa, quiero irme"

* * *

cero...


	23. Chapter 23

Nuevo año, nuevo capitulo

Estamos en lo que sería Luna nueva pero, Charlotte no esta en Forks, así que no hay lobos, pero este arco no sera muy largo, por cierto no lo mencione antes creo pero la historia se lleva acabo en el año 2005-2006 osea el tiempo cuando se escribieron los libros.

1Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y algunos OCs.

2 Este es un JacobxOc Y AUN no lo parece, pero ya llegara el momento.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Cuando la vida te da limones...**

Realmente no importo que su pierna aun no sanaba, una semana después de llamar a su madre tenía todo listo, pensó que sería difícil convencer a su padre pero en cuanto llego y vio los trofeos – o lo quedaba de ellos- regados por toda la sala, accedió a que tal vez necesitaba un tiempo lejos para sanar. Así que ahí estaba mirando a su habitación vacía, mientras su padre metía las maletas al auto.

"Espero tengas un buen viaje Lottie…" comenzó a mover su silla rumbo a las escaleras ignorando por completo a su hermana. Minutos después su padre le ayudo a bajar al primer piso de la casa, paso una mirada melancólica por el que fue su hogar durante catorce años y sin más salió por la puerta delantera.

No se despidió de nadie, más que de su padre en el aeropuerto de Seattle y era cierto que lo extrañaría a muerte, pero la idea de quedarse en Forks en ese momento le daba ganas de vomitar, tanto que prefería ir a vivir con la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo, después de su hermana por supuesto.

"Cuídate mucho cariño, llámame en cuanto llegues, no le des problemas a tu madre ni a Phil, recuerda tomar tus medicinas… también recuerda que te amo Lottie" el rostro de su padre había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas - Charlotte estaba segura que era su culpa- ahora siempre había ojeras bajo sus ojos y se encontraba significantemente más delgado. No sabía cómo lidiar con lo que le sucedía a la menor de sus hijas, le robaba el sueño sentirse impotente ante el sufrimiento de su bebita. Charlie temía que Lottie no volviera a ser la misma, así que cuando su hija le pidió ir a vivir con su madre, trago su orgullo y dolor, aceptando que no había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

Charlie esperaba que un nuevo entorno - o Renee- pudiera ayudar a su hija, o por lo menos que ella encontrara fuerzas para intentar salir a delante.

"Por supuesto papi, te amo" esas fueron las últimas palabras de la menor de los Swan para su padre. Se abrazaron mientras ambos contenían las lágrimas, y él la dejo ir.

Las nubes pasaban a través de la ventana del avión, Charlotte miro el paisaje bajo el enorme armatoste, peguntándose si algún día volvería a Forks. No tardo en quedarse dormida, soñando con un cabello largo azabache y una sonrisa enorme.

Lo primero que sintió Lottie al bajar del avión fue calor, un calor como el que no sentía hace tiempo. Una azafata le ayudo a descender y encontrar su equipaje, ahora solo se encontraba esperando a su madre, para ir al que sería su nuevo hogar. No sentía demasiadas ganas de pasar tiempo con Renee y Phil en la casa de los sueños de Barbie, pero esperaba que al menos en ese lugar pudiese respirar.

"Constance" por la puerta del aeropuerto entro su madre bañada en la luz del sol, sonriendo de lado a lado, en otro tiempo Charlotte pudo haber considerado la imagen como hermosa, pero ahora no podía importarle más si su madre estaba feliz de verla o solo fingía. "Cariño estoy tan feliz que estés aquí, te va encantar Jacksonville ¿qué tal tu viaje?"

Charlotte tomo su maleta de mano y la puso en su regazo, comenzó a andar con su madre tras de ella aun hablando " _Espera a que conozcas a Phil, se llevaran increíble_ " "P _repare algo especial para la cena_ " " _el clima de hoy es precioso_ " así prosiguió todo el viaje en auto, pero ni una vez Charlotte respondió a su madre, quien escondió su tristeza bajo la sonrisa.

La casa era bonita, colorida y rodeada de plantas, muy distinta de su hogar en Forks, Lottie no sabía si eso era algo bueno, empezó a inspeccionar el interior, algo desordenado, las paredes eran de color naranja como la fruta y por la sala había fotos de la feliz pareja, además de algunas de Bella o ella misma.

"¿Dónde puedo acomodarme?" Renee giro su cabeza de inmediato al oír la voz de su hija, sonrió de júbilo y comenzó a empujar la silla al fondo de la casa.

"Te mostrare tu habitación la pinte de azul cielo, seguro te encantara" A Lottie realmente no le importaba si las paredes eran azules o rojas, aunque para ser justos nada le importaba mucho estos días. La habitación estaba bien, adentro solo había un closet, una cama y un escritorio. Dio una vuelta por el cuarto, tocando las paredes y las cortinas blancas. Trato de mirar por la ventana pero la altura de la silla se lo impidió.

"Bien, déjame ayudarte a instalarte cariño" dijo su madre mientras ponía una de las maletas sobre la cama, pero de inmediato la castaña rodo en su dirección y puso su mano sobre la evilla.

"Está bien yo puedo" Renee se quedó callada de inmediato mirando a l más pequeña de sus hijas, mientras se encontraba parada incomoda en medio de la habitación.

"Entiendo, iré a terminar los preparativos de la cena, si necesitas algo estoy al final del pasillo"

Así paso las siguientes dos horas desempacando, hasta que nuevamente escucho la voz cantarina de su madre. En el comedor se encontró con un hombre alto y medianamente calvo de ojos azules que jamás había visto, pero que tal vez conocería si hubiera asistido a la boda.

"Constance, este es Phil"

"Un gusto conocer a la pequeña Lozzy" El hombre tenía la mano extendida frente a Charlotte quien solo se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, ante el estúpido apodo que Bella solía usar en su infancia cuando no podía pronunciar bien Lottie. Tras un minuto de silencio incomodo, lo dos adultos decidieron empezar con la cena. Tanto como Phil como Renee pasaron la comida charlando de sus días, el trabajo de Phil y otras banalidades, mientras Charlotte solo picoteaba su lasaña. En distintas ocasiones ambos trataron de entablar conversación pero ella simplemente permaneció en silencio mirando su comida. Cuando por fin tuvo suficiente por un día se retiró con un simple "Voy a descansar" dirigiéndose a su nuevo cuarto.

Se preparó para dormir y en cuanto pudo subirse en la cama tomo su teléfono

"Lottie cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal esta todo por allá? ¿El clima es de tu agrado?"

"Si papá todo está bien"

"Me alegro cariño… ¿Qué tal tu madre?"

"Está bien" oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea

"Me alegro, espero que…" su padre trataba de animarla, ella lo sabía, pero no podía escucharlo… no podía con todo que pasaba, así que lo interrumpió

"Lo siento papá, estoy cansada…. Te llamo mañana"

"Claro hija… recuerda que te amo"

"Yo igual" colgó el teléfono y se recostó, mirando el techo azul de la habitación, preguntándose qué sería de su vida a partir de ahora.

* * *

NA

Espero les gustase, gracias


	24. Chapter 24

_1 Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia y los Ocs_

 _2 Es un JacobxOc pero no se notara hasta más adelante- ya lo verán, perseveren-_

 _3 Espero les guste, y cualquier critica sugerencia es bien recibida_

* * *

 **Madre**

 _Querida Charlie ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo espero sinceramente que bien, tu partida fue como un balde de agua fría para todos aquí. Tess apenas lo pudo creer, le grito a tu padre por varios minutos en la entrada de tu casa acusándolo de mentirnos, hasta que entro y encontró tu cuarto vacío, desde entonces no ha dicho mucho, aunque yo sé que se siente mal por como terminaron las cosas la última vez que se vieron. Los chicos están bien, esperan que te recuperes pronto, Chuck incluso ha iniciado como diez experimentos nuevos para ayudarte, ustedes siempre tuvieron una amistad especial._

 _Charlie sé que estás pasando por muchas cosas ahora mismo pero, contrario a lo que crees, tu vida no se ha terminado, aun te queda mucho camino por recorrer y a pesar que tu ausencia me llena de tristeza espero que esto te ayude a entenderlo, sigue luchando Charlie si alguien puede lograr un milagro eres tú._

 _Te quiere Jenna_

Charlotte no estaba segura como se sentía al respecto del correo, si bien había dejado Forks para superar todo el desastre que era su vida y seguir adelante, la cruda verdad era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, si bien ya no sentía la necesidad de llorar en las noches hasta caer dormida o sacar sus pulmones por la garganta a gritos contra cada persona que se cruzaba, lo cierto era que – en las dos semanas y media que llevaba en Jacksonville- no había hecho nada que la hiciera sentir algo más que apatía extrema, cada día era más fácil no hacer nada, no hablar, apenas comía o interactuaba con los otros dos habitantes de la casa; ya no tenía tristeza, ni tampoco ira, pero la razón era porque no sentía nada en absoluto.

Pensó en responder el correo de Jenna, pero recapacito _¿Qué sentido tiene escribir si no hay nada bueno que contar?_ Decidió ahorrar la molestia de empezar algo que seguro no tendría intenciones de enviar. Era sorprendente lo fácil que era dejar ir todo lo que alguna vez le importo, que todo carezca de sentido o propósito, tal vez de esa forma hasta podría olvidar que alguna vez pudo haber sido bailarina, olvidar que amo el ballet, a su familia y amigos, olvidar a Jacob…. Y aun cuando en gran parte a ella le parecía bien…. Otra estaba aterrada de esa posibilidad.

Salió de su cuarto para dar un pequeño paseo por la casa, con sus vivaces paredes, los libreros llenos de fotos, unas incluso de ella pero que no parecían pertenecer con el resto. Miro al costado de la sala donde se encontraba la puerta de vidrio, dirigía directo al patio, por un momento contemplo la idea de salir y dejar que su piel se bañara en los rayos del sol, ahora que vivía en un lugar donde el cielo no permanecía eternamente nublado. Al final decidió seguir dando vueltas en la sala inspeccionando el lugar, por milésima vez desde que llego, porque conquistar el pequeño escalón en la salida resultaba demasiada molestia.

Entonces escucho el suave tintineo de la puerta principal y de inmediato se encontró con la imagen de su madre cargando unas seis bolsas de comida _¡Toda un ama de casa!_ Pensó Charlotte, ya era verano así que su madre pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la casa con ella, solo abandonaba su dulce hogar para hacer compras o visitar rápido a Phill.

"Cariño ya te despertaste, pensé que llegaría antes de que te levantaras, pero dame un momento ¡te preparare un almuerzo estupendo!" dijo Renee mientras entraba de inmediato a la cocina.

Como siempre Charlotte no respondió, así inicio el monologo que su madre daba todos los días, con su siempre alegre tono de voz

"Pensé en hacer unas crepas, apenas vi una receta en un libro, me parece que puedo hacerlas sin mayor problema"

 _….No puedes, he probado tu comida_

"Por cierto hoy me encontré con la señora Adams, es la madre de uno de mis alumnos, le conté sobre ti y me dijo sobre una película que tal vez te interese, creo que es sobre un superhéroe pero no recuerdo el nombre…. Bueno tal vez podríamos ir al cine y ver que encontramos"

 _….No gracias, no debe ser tan buena si la olvidaste._

"El clima es precioso hoy, aun no has conocido la playa, si quieres podríamos ir un rato después del almuerzo, pasear y sentir la brisa del mar…"

… _Claro porque siempre desee ir a la playa con una pierna rota._

"Constance cariño… tenem _os_ que hablar" ahora su madre estaba frente a ella, no noto cuando salió de la cocina y mucho menos cuando se sentó en el sofá de la estancia. "Tu padre y yo platicamos, no has estado llamándole y las pocas veces que lo has hecho te ha encontrado distante, aquí apenas sales de tu habitación, ni hablas conmigo o con Phil y apenas comes…Cariño yo sé que estás pasando por una situación muy difícil para ti, pero tienes que empezar a tratar de mejorar, tal vez todo esto tenga solución o tal vez no, pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, estamos muy preocupados por ti" con eso ultimo Renee tomo la mano de su hija menor, solo para que ella la quitara bruscamente, intento ir a su cuarto pero su madre sostuvo la silla en su lugar y se colocó de pie frente a ella. "No hija, ya no vas a escaparte, ya lo permitimos cuando viniste aquí, pero ahora vamos a hablar… por tu bien"

"No quiero hablar contigo y si escapo de mis problemas tal vez es porque lo herede de mi madre" Lottie trato de poner la mayor cantidad de veneno en sus palabras y aunque por un segundo Renee se mostró herida, eso no duro.

"Hija soy tu madre, solo quiero ayudarte" ahora hizo la silla hacia atrás golpeando la mesa de centro –aunque poco le importaba- miro a su madre con resentimiento, incrédula que después de tantos años, decidió jugar el papel de la madre abnegada y amorosa. Había tenido tanto éxito en mantearse estoica, aprendiendo a que nada le perturbara pero gracias a esa mujer parada en medio de la sala, volvía a sentir rabia.

"¡NO QUIERO TU AYUDA! No la necesito, no la he necesitado desde que decidiste abandonarnos a mí y a papá ¡Así que deja de fingir que te preocupas por mi o que me amas! Ambas sabemos que no es cier…" pero no pudo terminar su arrebato porque recibió una inesperada bofetada en su mejilla. Sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas ante la sorpresa – que era más que el dolor, mucho más- y es que en toda su vida su padre jamás le había pegado –ni siquiera de niña- hubo regaños y castigos pero jamás una bofetada, pero ahí estaba su madre con su mano ligeramente roja.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras de mi Charlotte Constance Swan, que fui una mala madre para ti, que fui una cobarde o que te abandone, pero jamás digas que no te amo, porque te he amado desde que te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos." Para este punto amabas ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos, aunque Charlotte no sabía porque.

"Entonces déjame de..decirte que tienes una eex..extraña for..ma de demostrarlo" la castaña trato de mantener su voz firme, fallando rotundamente.

"Ciertamente cometí muchos errores y no estoy en la posición de pedirte que me perdones, solo te pido que me dejes ser tu mamá, que me dejes ayudarte, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras pero por favor, déjame estar contigo…"

"Si tanto me amas entonces dime ¿Por qué me abandonaste?¿Porque tomaste a Bella y me dejaste a mí?"

"Constance…" Renee suspiro, pero continuo hablando "Yo elegí ese nombre, era de mi abuela, el primero fue por tu padre pero Constance, ella era una mujer muy fuerte y amable… Cuando me separe de tu padre no era porque odiara Forks o a él sino que me di cuenta que queríamos cosas distintas, nos amábamos pero no encajábamos, pensé que si íbamos a California juntos tal vez todo mejoraría; un nuevo lugar nos daría un nuevo inicio, pero la vida no funciona así… Tal vez si hubiera querido con el tiempo habría convencido a Charlie de venir conmigo, pero entonces nuestro nuevo comienzo iniciaría con resentimiento porque lo obligue a algo que él no quería, podía imaginar su corazón romperse lejos de Forks, yo no podía ser feliz a costa de él… Así que tome la decisión que nos haría felices a ambos, no en su momento, pero si en el futuro; tal vez no debí irme como lo hice pero de otra forma él me hubiera seguido y yo lo habría dejado… Tome a Bella porque ella era mayor y por ende no necesitaba tantos cuidados como tú, me iba a lo desconocido y no quería arriesgar a mi bebe de apenas un año… Mi plan era dejarte un mes con tu padre para asentarme en California y volver por ti, pero cuando intente llevarte lloraste como nunca antes, desde el inicio siempre congeniaste mejor con Charlie - era el único que podía ponerte a dormir- entonces pensé dejarte un tiempo más con él, arreglaría las cosas en California para tenerlas cómodas, así cada mes iba pero al final jamás encontraba en mi ser alejarte de tu padre, con su cara llena de dolor mientras llorabas y pataleabas en mis brazos …. Cuando tenías dos logre meterte en el auto y manejar hasta Seattle, deseaba tanto tener a mi bebe conmigo, pero tu llanto constante resonaba en mis oídos y me pregunte qué pasaría si no te detenías… ¿Algún día podría cuidar de ti como Charlie? ¿Crecerías odiándome por alejarte de él? ¿Algún día, me amarías tanto como a él? ¿Acaso era justo para tu padre, que yo me quedara con ambas?... Todo ese tipo de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, me aterro la idea de que tal vez no estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti y di la vuelta… Cuando Charlie te arranco de mis brazos y te abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, supe que era lo correcto; no era justo que perdiera a toda su familia…. Yo tenía a Bella y él te tenía a ti, solo para mitigar el dolor que sentíamos por la hija que no estaba….Cuando comenzaron las visitas trate de ser tu madre pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, así que creo que no me esforcé lo suficiente y por eso lo siento mucho hija…por ser una cobarde lo siento… lo siento tanto…. pero si te quería conmigo, siempre te quise conmigo." Renee cubría con sus manos su llanto, amortiguando el lastimero sonido se sus lamentos.

Charlotte también lloraba, procesando todo lo que su madre le acababa de decir, no pudo evitar recordar la charla que tuvo con Jacob justo el día antes de la llegada de Bella, cuando acepto que prefería apartar a su hermana que enfrentarse a su rechazo, no pudo contener una pequeña risa al descubrir que tal vez ella y su madre si se parecían como dijo Bella. Renee miro consternada a su pequeña hija mientras reía con ligereza.

"Yo también tenía miedo… de oírte decir que en verdad no me querías…. Era más fácil odiarte…hehehe creo que perdimos mucho tiempo" en ese punto su madre entendió la ironía de todo y comenzó a reír con su hija.

"Pero aún nos queda mucho, mi pequeña, aún tenemos tiempo…"Renee la abrazo y por primera vez en su vida Charlotte se permitió sentir el amor de su madre a través de su cálido contacto. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá, protector como el de su padre, y por primera vez desde su _accidente_ sintió que tal vez todo si estaría bien. Así pasaron lo que se sintieron horas abrazadas la una a la otra, permitiéndose demostrar el cariño que en realidad siempre estuvo ahí.

"Mamá ¿siguen en pie las crepas? Muero de hambre" se separó ligeramente de la mujer para mirarla con sus ojos aun nublados por las lágrimas, pero más contentos. Renee se levantó se un salto con una sonrisa enorme en su hinchado rostro.

"¡Claro que si cariño, vamos!"

"Si, pero déjame ayudarte… no queremos que queden como tu pastel de carne"

"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué todos se quejan de mi comida? No esta tan mal" ambas entraron a la cocina dejando atrás un rastro de risas en el viento.

 **...**

 _Querida Jenna…voy a estar bien_

 _Atte Charlotte._

* * *

NA

Espero fuese de su agrado y pronto subiré otro. recuerden esto se desarrolla en New Moon.


	25. Chapter 25

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y los oc

2 es un Jacob/oc pero el pairing tardara

3 Cualquier critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Días de Sol**

Dos semanas pasaron volando, su madre y ella habían comenzado a recuperar el tiempo perdido, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común – además de sus ojos azules- pasaban el tiempo compartiendo recetas, escuchando música, paseando en la playa. Todo se veía con una luz más cálida cada día, sus costillas habían sanado por completo, su espalda y pierna aun necesitaban tiempo, pero al menos ya podía dejar la silla por cortos periodos de tiempo, usando las muletas. Casi a diario recibía correos de sus amigos, y su padre la llamaba todas las noches.

 _No te preocupes Charlie, trabajo en un proyecto de implantes de titanio en extremidades humanas… me faltan fondos pero tranquila trabajo en ello… siempre mira al cielo… atte Chuck._

 _El equipo apesta sin ti, vuelve pronto C.C…atte Dan._

 _Lo siento… atte Tessa._

 _Te extraño, no es lo mismo sin tu adorable presencia aquí… pero espero mejores pronto. Zach es un idiota como siempre…. Atte Chris._

 _No escuches a Chris, soy todo un caballero… por cierto será mejor que estando allá consigas el surfista más sexy que encuentres, sino como amigo estaré muy decepcionado… atte Zach._

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de su boca al leer cada uno de los mensajes de sus amigos, los extrañaba de forma descomunal en ese soleado estado, pero no podía negar que de haberse quedado en Forks cada día sería un tormento constante, ante el recuerdo de su accidente, la traición de su hermana y perder sus sueños, no podía quedarse sin ver cada día su amargura crecer, mientras perdía las ganas de intentar vivir. Por ahora la casa naranja de su madre le daba paz.

"¡Charlotte ya va iniciar!" con el grito de su mamá como alarma, dejo su computadora mientras dirigía su silla a la sala de estar, había un juego de football, Vaqueros vs Patriotas. Su madre se sentó a lado de Phil en el sillón grande lo que le dejo el sillón pequeño para ella sola. Miro al peculiar esposo de su madre, en estas semanas no había interactuado mucho con el hombre puesto que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa por su trabajo, solo algunas palabras aquí y allá, Charlotte esperaba poder congeniar con él, era el esposo de su madre después de todo.

"Dime Charlotte ¿Quién es tu favorito para este juego?" pregunto Phill entusiasmado mientras tomaba papas del bowl en el regazo de su madre.

"Patriotas por supuesto, la defensa de los vaqueros es un desastre, una buena patada o músculos no hacen milagros" opino la castaña mientras estiraba sus manos para conseguir unos nachos. Phill la miro por un par de segundos con curiosidad, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Tú definitivamente fuiste criada por tu padre ¿Eh?" comenzó a reír ligeramente mientras acercaba los nachos a su hijastra "Dime ¿practicas algún deporte? Aparte del baile, quiero decir"

"Basketball, en el equipo femenil de mi escuela"

"¿Qué tal softball?" pregunto su padrastro, inclinándose hacia ella con una cara de inocencia fingida que le causo inmensa gracia.

"Cuando era niña - papá y yo amamos ver los juegos -así que en ese tiempo quise intentarlo" respondió contenta Charlotte llevándose un nacho a la boca, sintió nostalgia al recordar sus días en la liga infantil, que se disolvió después de dos años por falta de miembros.

"¿Eras buena, pequeña?" Phill se inclinó hacia su asiento para revolver su cabello, como si supiera que eso la molestaría.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas después del juego?" respondió la castaña mientas sonreía de lado, más que confiada. En cuanto el partido termino – con la victoria de los patriotas- ambos salieron al jardín, listos para jugar, Charlotte lanzaría desde su silla y Phill estaría al bat.

"Amor por favor, no lastimes a la niña más de lo que esta" dijo Renee desde la puerta corrediza de la casa.

"Gracias por el voto de confianza madre" el reproche del Lottie no fue registrado por su progenitora que seguía esperando respuesta de su esposo.

"Cariño serán solo un par de bolas, nada va a pasarle" la más pequeña de la casa, no pudo evitar reír ante lo domestico de la escena. Dicho todo, ella preparo su posición, que era absolutamente incomoda por culpa de la silla, pero haciendo uso de toda su habilidad lanzo lo mejor que pudo, Phil bateo y al parecer fue tomado por sorpresa, porque golpeo la pelota más fuerte de lo que debería cuando se juega con un novato, no es necesario decir que la pelota voló más lejos de lo que alcanzaba la vista.

"Buen golpe" silbo Charlotte.

"Buen brazo" felicito Phill mientras dejaba el bat de lado, para recoger otro guante "Lancemos, quiero apreciar mejor tus tiros" ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a lanzar la pelota de un lado a otro junto a su padrastro "Pequeña Lozzy tienes potencial, deberías pensar en un futuro como profesional… ¡podrías ser la siguiente promesa del softball, el cielo es el límite! Ahora entiendo porque Charlie te tenía solo para él en Forks" Phill sin duda era un hombre animado, no podía evitar reír con cada palabra que salía de su boca, como se emocionaba por el baseball -que amaba evidentemente- era como un niño, jugando con ella como si hubiera encontrado al amigo que siempre deseo.

"Phill deja de engatusar a mi hija en tu mundo del baseball y vengan a comer pastel, lo compre esta mañana" Renee asomo su cabeza por la puerta, dándoles una mirada que claramente decía: **_es una orden._**

"Pero cariño, ¿no ves el potencial? Tiene un brazo de oro y eso que esta lastimada, imagina lo que lograra cuando se recupere y el entrenamiento adecuado… " Su padrastro seguía a su madre como si quisiera hacerle ver que su hija era la estrella del baseball que el mundo esperaba, Charlotte pudo oír palabras como **_destino_** y **_legado para el mundo_**. Pronto estaban los tres en la mesa.

Renee comenzó a cortar el pastel de chocolate, pero justo cuando Charlotte le iba a decir que el pedazo era muy grande… se detuvo en seco, en un segundo cayo en cuenta que no tenía sentido, miro hacia abajo, su pierna estaba lastimada. Ya no iba a bailar, no necesitaba cuidar su peso; durante las semanas pasadas había mantenido su dieta de forma inconsciente, como un habito escrito en su cabeza, pero ahora con la tentación de comer chocolate frente a su cara reconoció que no tenía que contenerse, podía comer dos piezas o todo el pastel si quería.

"¿Lottie? Cariño ¿no quieres pastel?" la voz de su madre la saco de su transe, de inmediato sonrió y comenzó a reír ligeramente, contenta de poder decir:

"Claro que si mamá, quiero pastel" Renee le sonrió a su hija mientras colocaba el plato en frente de ella. Esa noche comió tres pedazos de pastel y no se sintió culpable al respecto, pensó que tal vez no solo cosas malas habían resultado de su _accidente._ Cuando su padre llamo pudo contarle como se acercó a Phill, jugó de nuevo baseball después de muchos años, comió libremente y descubrió que -aunque a la distancia- vio el mismo juego de football que él.

* * *

NA

Ya se que pensaban, esta floja no ha escrito, ps para su información si lo he hecho es solo que trato de escribir un capitulo o tres adelantados y entonces subo los que ya tenía, y el ultimo que escribí es larguísimo. en fin espero les guste el cap, por cierto jamas les conté pero la inspiración para todo este mombo jombo del ballet viene de _dance academy_ , una serie sobre ballet, es muy buena se las recomiendo. Chao


	26. Chapter 26

1 Twilght no me pertenece

2 es un Jacob/oc pero a fuego lento

3 cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

 **Un chico raro**

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido, tal vez porque no se pasaba los días preguntándose si su vida tenía sentido alguno; aun no tenía idea cual era el sentido de su vida… pero al menos ya no se atormentaba por ello. La cotidiana vida que ahora llevaba en Jacksonville con su madre y padrastro era tanto apacible como distinta a la que tenía en Forks; era un hogar sin estar lleno de recuerdos… ni hubieras. No tenía ningún parámetro, tampoco rutinas, todo era completamente nuevo así que tenía la libertad de hacer a sus anchas, sin sentirse fuera de lugar. Era un lugar donde no tenía que soportar el fantasma de la chica que ya no era.

El yeso se había ido, su espalda sanó y comenzó con la rehabilitación…

Para septiembre la rehabilitación ya era todo un éxito, podía caminar libremente con solo dolores apenas perceptibles, e incluso asistía a una preparatoria cerca del campo donde Phill jugaba; sus compañeros eran bastante agradables, pero no se comparaban con los que ella había compartido toda su vida.

Todo iba viento en popa, sino fuera por el pantalón que en esos momentos se negaba a cerrar. Charlotte dio vueltas sobre su cama tratando de sumir su estómago lo más humanamente posible, pero los pantalones no cedieron. Tras varios gruñidos y maldiciones su madre decidió investigar cual era el problema de su hija, aquel hermoso sábado por la mañana.

"Cariño… llevo semanas diciéndote que debemos conseguirte ropa, ya casi nada te queda" Renee miraba sonriente a su retoño forcejeando contra los jeans, empecinada por cerrar la prenda, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al reconocer en Charlotte la terquedad de su antiguo esposo y su otra hija. Tomo otros dos minutos más de lucha antes de que la castaña se rindiera.

"Bien, tu ganas mamá…. Vamos de compras" dijo botada sobre la cama, noto que su madre se alejó de su puerta – para ir por su bolso seguramente- y entonces se levantó para ponerse ropa _que sí le entrara_. Su madre tenía ya mucho tiempo insistiendo en comprarle nueva ropa, pero Lottie se negaba a la idea porque aún le conflictuaba la idea de subir de peso - aunque ya no tenía una razón válida para preocuparse- pero conseguir ropa nueva era algo inevitable. Había descubierto un nuevo amor por la comida que no sabía que tenía, además su doctor le ordeno una dieta de proteína; en resumidas cuentas, era imposible no _crecer_.

Charlotte se miró un momento al espejo de su nueva habitación – usando ropa vieja de su madre- y reflexiono en lo mucho que había cambiado su apariencia en los últimos meses, para empezar ahora tenía senos, o al menos ahora si parecían senos, además de que sus caderas estaban más anchas, su cara estaba casi igual tan solo un poco más redonda, incluso le salió culo, ahora se parecía más a Bella en cuanto a constitución, y no a una niña de doce años. Su estatura era ligeramente superior – aproximadamente cinco centímetros- pero ese era un cambio menor considerando el resto. Por un par de años deseo verse como el resto de las chicas de su edad, pero ahora que la pubertad finalmente llego no sabía cómo sentirse, además de preguntarse si se debía a su nueva dieta o _solo ya era hora_.

Charlotte salió de su mente en cuanto escucho la bocina del auto de su madre indicándole que se apresurara, cinco minutos después ya estaban en camino al centro comercial.

"Necesitamos más ropa interior, pantalones, blusas, camisetas, vestidos -porque ya te quedan algo cortos- zapatos y pasaremos por un corte de cabello" recito Renee mientras sus ojos brillaban a la idea de comprar todo lo necesario para su hija.

"Entiendo el resto pero ¿por qué zapatos y un corte de cabello?" Pregunto confundida la castaña mientras miraba el soleado paisaje de Jacksonville.

"Facil porque uno: amo comprar zapatos y dos: tenemos que darle forma a ese cabello tuyo, tus rizos son hermosos pero si no los cuidas será un desastre, especialmente ya que creció" Charlotte tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos, y tenía que admitir que estaba bastante más largo, además que a veces con la humedad terminaba viéndose como nido de pájaros "No sabes lo emocionada que estoy… siempre quise hacer este tipo de cosas contigo… antes también lo hacía con Bella pero de un tiempo para acá ya no le parecía tan divertido." Lottie no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de su hermana, girando la cabeza a la ventanilla del auto.

"Ella se lo pierde" dijo desinteresada, esperando que su madre no volviese a mencionar a la mayor de sus hijas, pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

"Hablando de Bella, el día trece es su cumpleaños, tal vez podríamos aprovechar la ocasión y comprarle un presente" sugirió Renee mirando de reojo a su pequeña pero dejo de esperar una respuesta después de un minuto entero de silencio.

...

El viaje al centro comercial con su madre resulto mucho más divertido de lo que ella espero, consiguieron todo tipo de cosas desde tacones – a los que aún no podía usar por su pierna, pero pronto - hasta pantalones de piel que eran la cosa más extravagante que había visto en su vida pero hacia a su trasero lucir genial, para cuando llegaron a la peluquería ya tenía puesto unos jeans de su medida. El estilista, le puso mil productos para el cabello, le hizo un corte – que la haría ver como _Rihanna,_ según el hombre- y le puso otros 10 productos en las manos para que cuidara su cabello. No estaba segura que hizo ese hombre con su cabello, pero ahora caía ondulado por su espalda como una cascada y no como si un gato se hubiera atorado ahí. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que su madre toco de nuevo el tema del cumpleaños de Bella, dejándola en la zona de comida para ir a comprar un regalo.

Miraba todos los estantes a su alrededor, las personas ir y venir, era algo relajante – estar parada ahí mientras el resto del mundo corría- mirar como todo cambiaba cada segundo. Le gustaba mirar las caras de la gente, con distintos semblantes y sentimientos atravesándolas.

Mientras disfrutaba de la extraña tranquilidad que le provocaba el bullicio alrededor, Charlotte se percató de un ruido familiar, no estaba segura de que se trataba hasta que concentro todo su oído, era música, una melodía que conocía. Camino hacia el sonido, como las ratas tras el flautista, hasta que descubrió el origen. Era un estudio de danza contemporánea, pequeño y escondido dentro del enorme centro comercial; Lottie se quedó mirando a las niñas y niños a través del cristal - era como estar en trance- no podía quitar la mirada, como tampoco pudo evitar que los recuerdos se mezclaran con la realidad, así que ahí estaba imaginándose a sí misma en medio del pequeño salón, bailando de un lado a otro, eso hasta que una voz interrumpió sus alucinaciones

"¿Te interesa? La clase para jóvenes inicia en una hora" no pudo evitar brincar ante el susto, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el que sería el segundo muchacho más apuesto que hubiera visto nunca. Era bastante alto, cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros, su sonrisa era tan perfecta que incluso lucía un par de hoyuelos, estaba bronceado como todos en Jacksonville, tenía los ojos grises más hermosos – un par de ojos que la miraban curiosos- ese fue el _rápido_ vistazo que le dio. Charlotte pudo notar que era bailarín, probablemente profesor o alumno del estudio que ella miraba. Cuando por fin salió de su cabeza, Charlotte se giró, completamente avergonzada de tomar más de dos minutos admirando al chico, pero cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse y salir corriendo él volvió a hablar "Espera ¿no eres tú Charlotte Swan?" Él se movió para quedar frente a ella, agachando su rostro para poder mirar bien la cara de Lottie, que ahora tenía el turno para verse completamente perdida en esa situación.

"¿Te conozco?" pregunto alzando la mirada, para recordar si en algún momento se topó con esa perfecta cara, con sus perfectos ojos, bajo dos perfectas y tupidas cejas.

"No realmente, pero le ganaste a mi ex novia en el nacional… y por ello te estoy eternamente agradecido" Charlotte no esperaba esa respuesta, pero ciertamente era posible que la conociera si él y su exnovia eran bailarines, después de todo estuvo en el Prix de Margotte "Estoy seguro que la conoces, alta, cabello negro, bastante talentosa y… es el diablo encarnado" basta decir que Lottie no se quebró la cabeza tratando de adivinar quién era la misteriosa ex novia

"¿¡Anne Marie!?" estaba segura que sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas, no podía imaginar que esa chica tuviera amigos, mucho menos un novio.

"Sabía que la reconocerías, por cierto estuviste increíble en el Prix, una lástima que no ganaras… Soy Caleb por cierto" ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, aunque Lottie ahora lo miraba desconfiada, si había salido con esa mujer debía tener algo raro en la cabeza, noto que él –Caleb era su nombre- tenía la mano estirada, medito un par de segundos pero al final decidió estrecharla.

"Mucho gusto" sonrió lo más cortes que pudo, mientras aquel apuesto bailarín la seguía mirando fijamente, se preguntó si parpadearía en algún momento, pasaban los segundos y Charlotte solo podía desear que Caleb la soltara para poder salir corriendo de ahí y olvidar el loco golpeteo de su corazón y el nudo en su garganta.

"¿Quieres entrar? Podrías darle una demostración a los niños, seguro jamás han visto a nadie bailar como tú" y con esas palabras todo lo demás se esfumo, el golpeteo, las mariposas y el nudo se deshizo.

"Ya no bailo" dijo seca mientras arrancaba su mano del agarre del muchacho, lista para dar media vuelta e irse, pero él la sujeto de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?" por la cara de Caleb, uno bien podría pensar que le acababan de decir que un orfanato se incendió, al lado de una tienda para cachorros, en navidad.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, suéltame por favor" dijo mientras jalaba su mano del agarre del chico, que obviamente tenía la fuerza de un bailarín de ballet - acostumbrado a cargar chicas de su tamaño sobre su cabeza- básicamente se trataba de un esfuerzo inútil. Entonces sonó su celular, contesto para encontrarse con la voz alarmada de su madre, quien la buscaba como loca, Renee solo se calmó hasta que le dijo que iba en camino, eso claro si lograba zafar su mano de un apuesto bailarín "Ya tengo que irme, suéltame" lo último lo dijo como una orden, esperando que perforara el grueso cráneo del chico.

"Solo si me das tu teléfono" pidió el chico moreno mientras unía su mano derecha al agarre, ahora ambas manos encerraban la suya.

"¿qué? NO" respondió la castaña mientras trataba de quitar sus manos, que parecían estar pegadas, entonces el chico se arrodillo aun sosteniendo su mano, como si de una plegaría a dios se tratara.

"¿E-mail?" intento de nuevo Caleb, esperando que no sonara como una súplica.

"Ya te dije que NO" para ese punto Charlotte hervía del enojo, alzando la voz para dejar en claro su decisión, que no iba a cambiar sin importar cuanto le suplicara; no pensaba tener nada que ver con el ballet o quien lo practicara.

"Perfecto entonces vámonos _, porque no pienso soltarte,_ seguro tu mamá es una mujer encantadora, ya quiero conocerla" Caleb se levantó y comenzó a caminar con su mano derecha aun entrelazada con la de Lottie.

"Por dios ¿por qué me haces esto?" estaba desesperada por librarse del chico, además su teléfono comenzaba a sonar de nuevo.

"Porque eres una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida" él la miro directo a los ojos, mientras decía cada palabra, su rostro estaba completamente serio en ese momento. En la cabeza de la castaña no cabía que alguien pudiese decir algo así de la nada, como si se tratara de una tonta comedia romántica.

"me lastimas…" dijo Lottie mientras giraba su rostro para que Caleb no pudiera notar su sonrojo, nadie jamás le había dicho algo así, en cuanto escucho sus palabras el muchacho soltó su agarre como si quemara, tomo su mano de nuevo solo para examinarla, su cara estaba horrorizada mientras buscaba cualquier señal de una herida.

"Lo siento, ¿Dónde te lastime?" pregunto él, completamente afligido, entonces comenzó a masajear su muñeca.

"En ningún lado, solo quería que me soltaras" explico Charlotte mientras liberaba su mano con un movimiento brusco. Con sus mano por fin libres, comenzó a buscar en su bolso, saco una pluma y acto seguido escribió su número en el brazo de Caleb "No me llames" dicho esto salió casi corriendo de ahí, pero cuando miro atrás se encontró con la sonrisa boba del muchacho que aun la seguía con la mirada, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando finalmente se reunió con su madre, Charlotte invento una excusa sobre cómo se perdió cuando fue al baño; Renee no termino de creerle a su hija, pero viendo que nada había pasado lo dejo estar por esa ocasión, entonces le mostró a la menor de sus niñas el regalo para Bella: una cámara, además insistió en que Lottie también le comprara un regalo a su hermana, pero justo cuando la castaña estaba a punto de negarse de nuevo, pasaron por una librería.

...

"¿Dracula? No sabía que a Bella le gustara la literatura gótica" dijo su madre mientras entraban en el coche

"Por supuesto… le fascina"

* * *

NA

¡Es un chico, hay un chico en el castillo!... una mala referencia a la bella y la bestia, en fin espero les gustase el cap, apareció un nuevo interés amoroso, pero tranquilas sabemos que no se quedara... ¿o si? me gusta el drama y los finales agridulces asi que todo puede pasar.

En fin tratare de hacer este personaje no tan Gary stu, si no saben que es eso, gogleenlo jejeje gracias y nos vemos.


	27. Chapter 27

1 Twiligth no me pertenece, solo la historia y los ocs

2 Es un Jacob/Oc pero a fuego lentoo

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

 **Caleb**

Otro mes pasó volando, ahora ya podía correr y hacer ejercicios básicos sin problema alguno, ya no sentía dolor ni entumecimiento. Cuando su doctor por fin la autorizo Charlotte dejo la terapia física, lo que resultó un gran alivio, aunque extrañaría a su terapeuta Ariana, quien le había ayudado enormemente con su recuperación -además había sido su primera amiga en Jacksonville- prometieron estar en contacto, pero Charlotte era consiente que podrían no verse mucho en el futuro. Así era la vida, personas van y vienen… hay encuentros y separaciones; los que están a tu lado hoy podrían no estarlo mañana… justo como Bella y Edward _vampiro_ Cullen.

Para alegría de Charlotte llego a sus oídos la noticia que su hermana había sido, literalmente, botada en medio del bosque por Edward Cullen – justo después del cumpleaños de Bella- . En ese glorioso momento Charlotte se vio tentada a tomar un avión a Forks para gritarle "¡ _te lo dije idiota!"_ a su hermana, pero aún no se sentía lista para volver, además dudaba que su padre aplaudiera el gesto, dado que se oía muy preocupado por el frágil estado emocional de Bella.

Básicamente el pasado mes había sido un gran mes, sin preocupación alguna para la castaña, excepto por alguien: Caleb Westerling, el bailarín apuesto de nombre pomposo, que si bien no la había llamado como ella lo pidió, sí que invadió su teléfono con incontables mensajes

 ** _"Nuestro estudio es genial, deberías venir alguna vez"_** - ** _"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"_** - ** _"El clima de hoy es hermoso, me recuerda a ti"_** - ** _"sal conmigo por favor (carita suplicante)"_** - ** _"¿sabías que la zanahoria es buena para los ojos?"_** - ** _"Solo una cita, solo una"_** - ** _"Yo solía bailar en Nueva York, tal vez te gustaría verme, soy bueno, en serio"_** - ** _"Por favor una cita, es todo lo que pido"_** - ** _"estoy pensando en conseguir una mascota, tal vez un gato ¿tú que crees?"_** - ** _"sal conmigo!"_**

Los mensajes llegaron al punto de ocupar casi toda la memoria de su teléfono, así que cuando Charlotte comprendió que no pararía, se rindió y acepto una cita con Caleb, en contra de su buen juicio, que le decía que no podía ser buena idea salir con un bailarín de ballet, después de todo Lottie solo quería dejar atrás a la bailarina que ya no podía ser. Y aun cuando se planteó en varias ocasiones salir huyendo, Charlotte se quedó ahí sentada en una mesa esperando por Caleb; estaba en una cafetería del centro comercial, cerca del estudio donde trabajaba el apuesto -pero también bastante molesto- chico.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que finalmente por la puerta del lugar apareció el chico Westerling, la castaña maldijo en su interior al verlo, porque aunque estaba completamente desaliñado – seguramente por llegar corriendo- además de sudado, el moreno se veía como una estrella de rock salida de un concierto, era imposible ser tan bien parecido.

"Llegas tarde Axl"

"¿Axl?" pregunto confundido el muchacho mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"El vocalista de Guns N' Roses, te pareces a él… en sus buenos años" explico la castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo de su estúpidamente cara bebida, demasiado por un café.

"Lo sabía, crees que soy guapo" Caleb puso su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó sobre la mesa, pestañando exageradamente como su fuese una tonta adolescente enamorada.

"No estoy ciega" respondió Charlotte, después todos incluso Caleb lo sabía -lo guapo que él era- sin embargo ella no tenía intenciones de salir con él, sin importar su físico "Pero es irrelevante, solo vine para decirte que no tengo la más mínima intención de salir contigo, te di mi teléfono en un momento de debilidad y me arrepiento de ello, pero la cosa es que no estoy interesada así que deja de escribirme, adiós" acto seguido la chica se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta de salida y no mirar atrás.

"Espera, tranquila" Caleb tomo su mano tratando de que se quedara "Solo hablemos un poco ¿está bien? Es lo único que pido, si después de eso no quieres saber nada mí, yo te dejo en paz" tras un minuto de inescrutable silencio Charlotte se deslizo nuevamente en la silla, esperando a que el muchacho prosiguiera con su _charla,_ él suspiro de alivio "sabes… para ser tan linda eres bastante intimidante" la castaña no pudo evitar levantar una ceja "no que sea malo… me gusta"

"Eres extraño… pero solías ser novio de Anne Marie, no me sorprendería que tuvieras algunos tornillos sueltos" Aquella chica era completamente petulante, además de estar absorta en sí misma. No la podía imaginar preocupándose por alguien más que ella, menos sosteniendo una relación saludable con otra persona, aunque Charlotte misma no sabía nada sobre mantener una relación sentimental.

"Bueno… me enamore cuando era un pequeño niño bailarín que no sabía nada de la vida" la castaña espero un momento para ver si Caleb elaboraba su explicación, pero eso no paso puesto que el muchacho cambio de tema "Pero dime, me dijiste que ya no bailas… ¿Por qué? Alguien que baila como tú debería tener prohibido dejarlo" la chica apretó el vaso de café en sus manos, tan solo al recordar porque ya no bailaba.

"No es asunto tuyo, pero tuve un accidente donde me rompí la pierna en tres partes, mi tendón se desgarro y mi espalda también se rompió… por eso ya no bailo" la cara del moreno era todo un poema, incluso su hermoso rostro bronceado palideció por un segundo, después de todo el comprendía lo horribles que son todas esas lesiones para una bailarina de ballet "Recibí el mejor tratamiento que la medicina pueda dar, pero jamás podré volver a bailar como solía, además si paso más de cuarenta y ocho horas a la semana sobre la punta de mis pies no tardare en lastimarme de nuevo y esta vez con daño permanente… o eso dicen los médicos" un rotundo silencio se apodero de ellos, y Charlotte esperaba que sus palabras se estancaran en la cabeza del moreno y finalmente la dejara en paz con el tema del ballet.

"Pero… técnicamente aun puedes bailar ¿no?" por supuesto la castaña no tuvo tanta suerte, así que decidió mirar a Caleb como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

"¿Disculpa?... ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?" pregunto ella, mientras azotaba las manos en la mesa, furiosa por el chico que parecía burlarse de ella, diciendo cosas sin sentido.

"Entiendo que **_no podrás ser una profesional_** porque sería mucho para tu pierna… pero aun puedes bailar mientras no te excedas ¿cierto?" cuando su enojo se disipo Charlotte sopeso las palabras de Caleb, y ciertamente todos los doctores habían usado las palabras _prolongados periodos de tiempo_ , pero la castaña no había prestado mucha atención en sí, estaba demasiado deprimida en ese tiempo. Después de todo aunque pudiera volver a bailar, ya no podría ejecutar los pasos como se debían, ni mucho menos cumplir los parámetros del baile, ninguna escuela o compañía la aceptaría así.

"Tal vez, pero ¿pero cuál es el punto de bailar si no puedo ser una profesional… bailar donde siempre soñé, que el mundo vea lo que puedo hacer?" pregunto desesperada, no solo por el dolor que le producía hablar de ese tema, sino que genuinamente quería una respuesta y esperaba que Caleb tuviera una que la hiciera sentir esperanza.

"No se… ¿por amor al baile, tal vez?... Además también hay otros bailes -donde no tienes que exigirte tanto - podrías dedicarte a alguno: como el tap o el baile de salón… o el hip-hop"

"No es lo mismo" la respuesta de él solo fue mediamente satisfactoria, porque ciertamente amaba el baile y tal vez practicar de vez en cuando podría llegar a ser un consuelo, pero si no podía, entonces ¿tendría que cambiar su pasión por otra? ¿Sería ella capaz de hacer eso? Caleb continúo hablando.

"Yo solo digo que aún hay mucho que puedes hacer… incluso podrías ser, no sé, doctora y bailar en tu tiempo libre… lo que sí sé es que solo te vi bailar un par de veces pero puedo decir que tu bailas con todo lo que tienes, no deberías dejarlo para siempre solo porque ya no puedas pararte en un enorme escenario para que el resto del mundo alabe tus pies… si amas el baile no debería importarte la fama mientras puedas bailar" y eso también era otra cuestión, que tanto amaba el baile, cuán importante era para su vida, volver a bailar, porque desde su accidente su vida ya no giraba en torno al ballet y no era completamente horrible, todo eso pasaba por su cabeza mientras el moreno continuaba su monologo "Mira, yo estudie en la academia Kirov, competía diario con otros treinta chicos por ser el mejor, mis maestros me presionaban para alcanzar la perfección -el baile era todo- fue lo mismo en New York tenía que ser todo lo que ellos encontraban correcto, ser como ellos querían, bailar como ellos querían; incluso mi propia novia me llamo perdedor y termino conmigo porque _jamás seria lo suficientemente bueno_ …. entonces decidí que yo quería bailar para mí, no necesitaba que un montón de pretenciosos bailarines me digieran que hacer; ahora enseño danza contemporánea y jamás me sentí más libre " esa última palabra fue la que hizo eco en su cabeza, lo que realmente extrañaba del ballet era que la hacía sentir libre, no las competencias ni los aplausos, sino sentir el viento entre su cabello en cada giro y la sensación de volar en cada salto.

"No puedo creer que ella te llamara perdedor" dijo Lottie tratando de aligerar la seriedad de la conversación

"hahahaha me han llamado peores cosas…. Solía ser un niño con anteojos bailando ballet" la castaña podía imaginar los comentarios que el pobre muchacho sufrió en su niñez, y por primera vez Charlotte lo miro más allá de su linda cara, vio a otro chico que ama el baile y que también perdió cosas al llegar a donde está, una persona con sus propios problemas que no tiene por qué ayudarle a resolver los de ella, pero que ahí estaba de todos modos.

"Lo que dices suena increíble, pero no sé si sea capaza de seguir bailando cuando ya no puedo hacer lo de antes -o ser la de antes- siento que siempre pensare en lo que perdí…. Incluso cambiar el ballet por otra cosa parece casi imposible para mi"

"Con intentar no pierdes nada… podríamos tener una segunda cita, para que te muestre todo ese mundo que aún no puedes ver" Caleb sonreía de lado a lado, esperando que ella dijese que sí, el solo quería que viera lo divertido que podría ser el baile, si no se aferraba a una idea…. Y tal vez conseguir una tercera cita en el proceso.

"Eso suena sacado de una pésima comedia romántica…pero acepto" con eso dicho, Charlotte dio un último sorbo a su café, para borrar el nudo en su garganta, además de su creciente ansiedad por descubrir un mundo más allá del que siempre conoció. Pero era café, así que su excitación no fue mermada en lo absoluto.

* * *

NA

Espero les agradase este nuevo personaje andará por aquí un par de capítulos, ya faltan cinco capítulos para que lleguemos a eclipse, entonces viene lo que todos estamos esperando. Por cierto busquen a Axl Rose de joven es hermoso, Caleb es igual solo que con pelo negro y ojos grices, no quise quebrarme la cabeza.

Chao y gracias por leer


	28. Chapter 28

1 Twilight no me partenece, ni tampoco ninguna las canciones mencionadas en este cap, solo la historia y los ocs

2 Este fic es un Jacob/OC pero este capitulo es OC/OC, es temporal lo prometo.

3 cualquier sugerencia o critica bien recibida.

* * *

 **Un mundo que no puedía ver**

Tomo lo que sería su quinto vestido del armario, miro en el espejo si sería el correcto, lo que resultaba difícil porque Caleb no le había dicho nada sobre lo que sería su segunda cita. Boto el vestido a la cama junto a los otros cuatro, fue entonces que su madre decidió entrar a su habitación

"Así que una cita cariño…" Renee se sentó en la cama junto a los vestidos, su tono trato de ser casual sin embargo fallo rotundamente, estaba claramente conflictuada ante la posibilidad de que la menor de sus hijas tuviese un novio, después de todo aún era muy pequeña, o al menos lo era a los ojos de su madre.

"Tranquila mamá solo es un chico que conocí en el centro comercial, su nombre es Caleb Westerling, también baila y solo quiere mostrarme algunos lugares por aquí, nada va a pasar y voy a llegar a las diez como prometí…" Charlotte hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no girar sus ojos cuando su madre ignoro todo lo que dijo para continuar con su letanía de preocupación maternal, la castaña no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría su padre de estar ahí

"Pero apenas y lo conoces…. ¿Qué tal que es un degenerado? o podría intentar algo… "

"Mamá puedo cuidar bien de mi misma, papá me enseño defensa personal **_desde la primaria_** , además tengo mi taser conmigo… todo va a estar bien" dijo mientras tomaba un vestido blanco, lo miro un par de veces y decidió llevarlo, era de algodón, cómodo además de apto tanto para la noche como el día, su madre seguía mirandola preocupada pero aun así tomo un par de botines que combinaban con el vestido y se los dio, luego comenzó a arreglar el cabello de Charlotte, cinco minutos después Phill entro a la habitación.

"Lozzy, cariño ¿podrías decirme que hace el hijo perdido de Axl Rose frente a nuestra casa?" en cuanto dijo eso Renee salió corriendo a la puerta delantera, donde se encontró con un muchacho recargado en un jeep negro, en cuanto el chico noto su presencia, sonrió y corrió para la puerta.

"Usted debe ser la madre de Charlotte, un gusto, soy Caleb" el moreno tenía la mano estirada hacia la pelirroja mujer, mientras sonreía lo más amigable posible.

"Encantada, soy Renee… ¿Me permites un segundo?" acto seguido la mujer cerró la puerta, dejando a Caleb confundido.

Dentro Renee se giró a la menor de sus hijas "Es súper apuesto…. Lo chicos apuestos son peligrosos, ¡no debes dejarte llevar por una cara de estrella de rock cariño!" para ese momento estaba sosteniendo los hombros de su hija, a quien agitaba de un lado a otro.

"Si mamá, está bien… ahora déjame ir por favor" finalmente su madre la soltó no sin antes llenar su cara de besos. Abrieron la puerta y ahí seguía el muchacho- vestido de jeans y camisa a cuadros-.

"Hola de nuevo señora… ¿Lista para irnos Charlotte?" pregunto Caleb mientras se movía para dejarla pasar, Charlotte solo asintió, entonces se dirigieron al auto del chico, mientras al fondo oían la voz de Renee.

"Vayan con cuidado… usen cinturón de seguridad… no lleguen tarde… Te amo cariño y **_no llegues tarde_** " Phill solo pudo abrazar a su esposa por los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque fue inútil porque la pobre mujer solo podía angustiarse por la más pequeña de sus hijas.

"Tu madre parece simpática"

"Y generalmente lo es" respondió la castaña mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la ventana, contemplando el soleado paisaje de Jacksonville. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A bailar contry…" Lottie se giró para mirarlo incrédula, Caleb solo se encogió de hombros, mientras regresaba su mirada al camino "Creo que un cambio de estilo sería bueno, además ahí sirven unas costillas increíbles"

"Ya he bailado contry antes, en una feria a la que mi padre me llevo cuando era pequeña, pero solo pude aprender lo básico…" ella recordaba a toda esa gente moviéndose en sincronía, de izquierda a derecha, tenían un ritmo bastante divertido, aunque algo repetitivo, solo unos pocos parecían adiestrados, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie, entre todo el clacketeo de las botas.

"Bueno, entonces hoy vas a rememorar una parte de tu infancia… Lo que me recuerda que no se mucho de ti realmente, tal vez podríamos jugar a las 20 preguntas." Sugirió el muchacho mientras miraba a su cita por el rabillo del ojo, ella se veía más interesada en el paisaje que en su conversación -asomando su cabeza ligeramente- mientras el viento desordenaba su cabello, pero aun así volteo a mirarlo, asintiendo, así dieron inicio al juego "Bueno empiezo yo ¿Por qué miras tanto por la ventana?"

"Jacksonville es completamente distinto al lugar donde crecí, miro el paisaje para recordar que ya no estoy allá" contesto Charlotte mientras disfrutaba del calor del sol en su cara, después de meses viviendo en Florida hora ella también ostentaba un ligero bronceado.

"¿No te gustaba tu antiguo hogar?" volvió a preguntar Caleb sin quitar los ojos del camino, ni las manos del volante

"Es mi turno… pero sí, yo amaba mi pueblo, solo que me lastime y todo allá me recordaba al ballet, me sentía asfixiada… por eso vine a vivir con mi madre… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué viniste a Jacksonville después de New York?" metió la cabeza al auto para mirar al chico, esperando su respuesta, era una enorme coincidencia que se encontrara con el ex novio de Anne Marie D´Ancanto en Jacksonville.

"Bueno mi madre también vive aquí -es chef y tiene un lugar- así que vine a verla pero termine quedándome, es una linda ciudad" Explico Caleb, tratando de no dar muchos detalles de cómo llego a la decisión de visitar a su madre en primer lugar, después de que su novia lo botara para ganar un concurso, le interesaba demasiado la castaña como para estropear su segunda cita, lo que seguro haría si hablaba de su pasado romance, entonces decidió cambiar el tema y preguntar algo más casual "¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"El segundo de noviembre, cumpliré quince años" respondió Lottie cayendo en cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños realmente, el primero que pasaría lejos de Forks

"¡¿Quince?! ¿Entonces tienes catorce?" Caleb detuvo el auto de golpe –completamente pasmado- lo que provoco que varios carros lo atacaran con sus bocinas.

"Si ¿es un problema?"

"Bueno… si, porque yo tengo dieciocho, podría ir a prisión… pensé que tendrías dieciséis o tal vez diecisiete" ahora fue el turno de la castaña para abrir los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que el chico había dicho, ya que todos siempre habían asumido que ella era menor, basados en su apariencia.

"¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso no me ves? Soy básicamente un hobbit"

"Muchas bailarinas son así de _petite_ , realmente no es extraño que se vean menores de lo que son… aunque creo que vale la pena ir a prisión por ti" Caleb la miro serio antes de regresar su atención completa al camino, mientras Lottie se sonrojaba ligeramente, era completamente extraño para ella que alguien coqueteara tan directamente como lo hacía Caleb.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar ya sabían un poco más del uno del otro, como que los padres de Caleb solo estaban separado más no divorciados, al parecer era normal que pelearan, su madre corriera hasta algún rincón lejano del país hasta que -después de meses de terquedad- su padre fuese a buscarla con una disculpa y algún regalo, para finalmente regresar juntos; un ciclo sin fin. Caleb por otro lado descubrió que los padres de Lottie si estaban divorciados, tenía una hermana mayor – con quien no se llevaba nada bien-y que odiaba los pepinillos con gran pasión.

El lugar en si era un restaurant-bar, estilo contry, había una pista de madera en medio del lugar donde adultos de todas edades, e incluso algunos niños, bailaban de un lado a otro –con una sincronización sorprendente para no ser ensayado- alrededor de la pista estaban distribuidas varias mesas, se sentaron en la primera que vieron desocupada. Dos minutos después una mesera con sombrero vaquero – que le recordaba un poco a su madre por el cabello rojo y la enorme sonrisa- tomo su orden.

"Ya veo que en serio dejaste el ballet" comento el moreno mientras miraba directamente a su cita, quien de inmediato arqueo una ceja esperando por una explicación "Fuiste directo por las costillas y ni siquiera pediste ensalada para acompañar; se suficiente de los hábitos alimenticios de las bailarinas para entender que te importa una mierda tu conteo de calorías y grasa."

Justo cuando la castaña pensó en soltar un sermón, de cómo dejar de preocuparse por su peso fue lo mejor de toda su _situación,_ una nueva canción inicio a sonar… _Have a little love on a little honeymoon…_ decía la letra y de inmediato Caleb se levantó, tomo su mano y la arrastro a un costado de la pista.

"No se los pasos" dijo Charlotte mientras miraba al resto moverse en sincronía casi total, excepto por alagunas personas que se movían a un ritmo ligeramente distinto.

 _A little bitty house and a little bitty yard_

 _(Una casa pequeña con un pequeño patio)_

 _A little bitty dog and a little bitty car_

 _(Un pequeño perro y un auto pequeño)_

"Mira" el chico comenzó a realizar los pasos lentamente, los repitió solo dos veces antes de jalarla diciendo "¡Estas lista!" mientras se colocaban en la esquina de la pista, siguiendo al resto.

 _A little bitty baby in a little bitty gown_

 _(Un pequeño bebe en un traje pequeño)_

Charlotte estaba totalmente perdida en ese grupo de personas, que se movían de un lado a otro en una cruz, más de una vez choco con alguien pero siempre recibía una sonrisa cuando se disculpaba y continuaban el baile; antes de que lo supiera ya podía seguir el ritmo junto al resto, dando esos pasos saltarines y felices, aunque no podía dar los giros y movimientos impresionantes que su cita realizaba suavemente.

 _Well, it's alright to be little bitty_

 _(Está bien que sea solo un poco)_

El baile continuó entre claqueteos, risas, giros y pasos saltarines, era tan divertido bailar con un grupo de personas que aun cuando no ensayaban todos los días estaban ahí bailando el mismo baile, a su propio estilo; no era perfecto pero si era divertido. Por primera vez sintió que el baile la conectaba con las personas a su alrededor, no solo se sentía libre también se sentía acompañada.

 _Might as well share, might as well smile_

 _(También puedes compartir, también puedes sonreír)_

 _Life goes on for a little bitty while_

 _(La vida sigue y dura solo un poco)_

Tras un par más de canciones ambos tomaron asiento en su mesa, para devorar su comida olvidada en pos de la pista de baile, cuando finalmente terminaron de comer Caleb se levantó nuevamente, Lottie imagino que volverían a la pista, sin embargo el moreno tenía otros planes

"Muy bien a la siguiente parada, tenemos un itinerario que cumplir" pago la cuenta y tomo la mano de la castaña para arrastrarla por segunda vez en el día, y por segunda vez en el día ella estaba confundida

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto mientras Caleb le abría la puerta del coche, no fue hasta que estaban en camino que él se dignó a responder

"Por una malteada… ahora es mi turno ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Azul" Charlotte respondió desconcertada por la extraña – además de acelerada- cita que estaban teniendo. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"El verde" de nuevo ahí estaba esa sonrisa, había algo simplemente encantador en la forma en que él sonreía, ni siquiera tenía los dientes blancos y perfectos como de comercial, eran dientes comunes y corrientes… asomándose por su boca común y corriente, pero aun así todo eso en conjunto a sus hoyuelos lograba ser algo capaz de quitarte el aliento; por una milésima de segundo se permitió recordar otra sonrisa, una que amo por mucho tiempo. Cuando Lottie fue capaz de apartar sus ojos de esa cara descubrió que se encontraban en una fuente de sodas, ambientada en los 50´s.

"Qué lugar tan interesante" comento la castaña mientras inspeccionaba el establecimiento con sus ojos -ni siquiera noto a Caleb correr a una vieja rocola- un minuto después _Burning Love_ estaba retumbando en sus oídos, ni siquiera pudo procesar el pensamiento de que esa canción de Elvis era una sus preferidas cuando la mano del muchacho la arrastro a un lado de la rocola. Él le tomo de ambas manos y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

 _Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising_

(Santo Dios, siento mi temperatura elevarse)

 _Higher higher, It's burning through to my soul_

(Más alto y más alto, me está quemando el alma)

"¿Qué paso con las malteadas?" pregunto la castaña tratando de seguir los pasos de Caleb y no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuvieran en la película de Volver al futuro, solo que con menos adolecentes bailando a su alrededor.

"Pueden esperar… _Your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir; you light my morning sky with burning love_ " canto el moreno, mientras imitaba la voz _Del Rey,_ sacando un enorme sonrojo a Lottie, que no podía dejar de bailar y reír tímida ante toda la fanfarria del chico, había algo en la forma en la que él se desenvolvía que la hacía sentir cómoda además de un cosquilleo en su estómago. Contemplo las palabras que del coro de la canción, que hace solo un minuto Caleb canto mirándola a los ojos _Tus besos me elevan en lo alto, como el dulce canto de un coro, tú iluminas el cielo de mis mañanas… con un amor abrasador._ Trato de no pensar en si las palabras tenían un significado más allá de entonar la canción, después de todo nadie jamás le había dicho algo parecido, ni tampoco coqueteado con ella tan abiertamente como Caleb lo hacía, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas noto que la canción terminaba.

 _Lord have mercy, I'm burning…_

(Dios ten piedad, que me incendio…)

"¿Acaso vamos a bailar en todos los restaurantes de Jacksonville?" pregunto Charlotte mientras disfrutaba su malteada de fresa, frente a ella Caleb devoraba unas papas a la francesa acompañadas de malteada de vainilla. _¿A quién diablos le gusta la malteada de vainilla?_ Pensó Lottie, descubriendo que el Sr. Apuesto no es tan perfecto como parecía.

"No, solo a los buenos" dijo comiendo su última papa, dio un enorme sorbo a su bebida –lo que, por su expresión, le saco un dolor de cabeza- y dejo un montón de billetes en la mesa, la castaña termino su malteada de inmediato, para poder salir corriendo atrás de su cita.

"¿Ahora a dónde?" pregunto divertida mientras entraba al coche.

"Vamos a un lugar con un sabor más exótico" respondió Caleb, ante eso la castaña solo pudo levantar una ceja inquisitivamente "Tranquila te gustara" dicho aquello se pusieron en camino al misterioso lugar. Charlotte decidió que sería buen momento para continuar el juego de preguntas, solo para cortar el silencio que había caído en el auto.

"Es mi turno ¿Programa de tv favorito?"

"FRIENDS" él respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, probablemente recordado algo sobre el programa. "¿Y el tuyo?" regreso la pregunta.

"Xena la princesa guerrera" recordó cuando la vio por primera vez hace cinco años, estaba tan sorprendida por la poderosa heroína que incluso contemplo vagamente la idea de dejar el baile para ser actriz o doble de acción; después de todo guerrera justiciera de la antigua Grecia no era una carrera viable en la actualidad

"No me esperaba esa respuesta hahahaha"

"¿Por qué no? Xena patea traseros, incluso me disfrace de ella en Halloween, hace tres años" ese fue un buen día, logro darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Paul Lahote cuando se burló de su caracterización, siendo entonces aclamada por sus amigos, incluso los que no conocían tan bien a Paul; generalmente no hacia eso a personas que no fuesen pervertidos molestándola, pero el tipo es un completo idiota – además no lo golpeo tan fuerte- el hecho que tuviese una familia complicada no significa que tenga el derecho de tratar al mundo como basura, Chrlotte lo sabía muy bien ahora.

"No debería decir esto -porque aun tienes catorce y seguro es bastante ilegal- pero eso suena muy sexy"

"¿¡Estás hablando en serio!?" Lottie lo miro incrédula porque, aun cuando el traje de Xena es considerado _atrevido,_ no hay mucho que ver en un cuerpo como el de ella, que apenas tiene curvas.

"Que puedo decir, me gustan las mujeres fuertes… en tu caso _chica fuerte_ " explico Caleb, dejando en claro que lo sexy no era el traje de princesa guerrera en sí, sino la idea de emular una mujer que fácilmente puede _patear tu trasero_ "¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico?"

"Alto, moreno, cabello hasta la espalda y nativo americano" lo miro con la cara más seria que pudo lograr mientras disfrutaba de la perpleja expresión de Caleb - sonriendo en sus adentros- por ser capaz de desconcertarlo

"Eso fue… bastante especifico ¿significa que estoy descalificado? Aunque mi mamá jura que soy un cuarto cherokee"

"Todo puede pasar, uno nunca sabe" tubo que contener su risa para poder responderle, y a ella no le parecía que el chico fuese ni un poco cherokee, aunque tal vez fuese cierto.

"Estamos aquí" Caleb estaciono el jeep y entonces la castaña aprovecho para inspeccionar el lugar, antes de seguramente ser arrastrada a otra pista de baile, encontrándose con un puesto de tacos en medio de un parque.

"¿Tacos?"

"¡Y SALSA!" explico Caleb, cuando salió del auto pudo finalmente ver al fondo, en medio de la pequeña plaza del parque, donde había bastantes personas bailando al son de un grupo callejero, la mayoría de los músicos eran de mediana edad y frente a ellos había un estuche de guitarra rebosante de billetes. Como lo había previsto Caleb tomo su mano y fueron directo al cumulo de gente bailando, girando y cantando.

 _Voy siempre con mi guitarra, entonando sones de celebración, la rumba me está llamando._

 _Hay que contestarle con sabor._

Charlotte había visto una vez una competencia de baile de salón, donde pudo apreciar el ritmo latino, pero el baile frente a sus ojos era algo distinto -bastante más libre- había demasiadas personas girando y moviéndose por todos lados - sin ningún patrón- era sorprendente que no chocasen unos con otros, pero entre todo ese caos había algo realmente bello, armonioso incluso. Regreso su atención a Caleb e intento de imitar los pasos que él trataba de enseñarle.

 _…de aquí que nadie se vaya, hasta que ya salga el sol_

De alguna forma el baile le recordaba al ballet, con sus giros, e incluso algunos cargaban a las mujeres por encima de los hombros, como si ni siquiera pesaran. Pronto comenzó a alcanzar el ritmo de su compañero que parecía disfrutar cada momento, de pronto soltó su mano y su cintura para poder dirigirse al centro del grupo, comenzó a bailar solo, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción; desde que lo conoció Charlotte jamás lo encontró más atractivo que en ese preciso momento, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando otros tres hombres se le unieron, se colocaron en una línea horizontal y comenzaron a imitar los pasos del moreno, mientras el resto seguía cantando.

 _A los que se van, que no regresen_

 _Desertores de la rumba_

Cuando su cita por fin regreso a su lado, la hizo girar una y otra vez como si se tratara de un carrusel, Lottie no podía parar de reír mientras bailaba en ese caos lleno de personas disfrutando de la salsa.

 _A los que se van, que no regresen_

 _Yo me quedo con lo bueno, con la ricura de toda mi gente_

Por primera vez desde su accidente perdió la noción del tiempo bailando, incluso cambio de pareja dos veces mientras el feliz grupo musical facilitaba canción tras canción. No fue hasta que el chico Westerling le informo que era hora de irse, que noto que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

"¿Divertido?" pregunto Caleb, con una sonrisa orgullosa, ya que obviamente sabia la respuesta. Así que la castaña solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza animada mientras se recostaba en el asiento aun riendo por la exaltación que recorría su cuerpo. Tenía una sonrisa casi perpetua mientras miraba a la ventana, se sentía tan ligera, totalmente cómoda, como si el mundo de repente fuese más hermoso y pacífico de lo que era hace un par de horas, no había ni una sola preocupación que turbara su mente. "Entonces a nuestro siguiente destino"

En esta ocasión no trato de indagar el destino, pensó que lo mejor sería solo disfrutar de lo que sea que Caleb tuviese preparado, así que en su lugar decidió seguir con su juego de preguntas, que ya habían sobrepasado el veinte. Entonces recordó algo que en realidad se le olvido preguntar de vuelta

"Cuando es tu cumpleaños" Caleb giro para mirarla, algo confundido por la pregunta repentina pero aun así respondió

"El cinco de febrero, soy Acuario"

"¿Crees en esas cosas?" para ella la astrología era una _tontería_ , una superstición básicamente.

"Hay cosas más raras en el mundo" contesto el moreno encogiendo los hombros y Lottie no pudo evitar pensar: _Si, como vampiros adolecentes. "¿_ Cuál es tu canción favorita?" preguntó el mientras manejaba tranquilamente para poder seguir con la conversación

"Ain't no mountain high enough, la tuya?"

"Mr Brightside…. Hablando de música ¿Qué te parece si encendemos la radio y cantamos lo que salga? El que sepa más canciones gana" propuso Caleb, ya con su mano en el radio del coche

"¿Y qué gana?"

"¿Un beso?" Chalotte no tuvo tiempo de responder porque de inmediato el moreno encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar Fighter de Christina Aguilera, de inmediato comenzó a seguirlo durante el coro… _So thanks for making me a fighter._ Para cuando el chico aparco el auto, ella había perdido a un tres contra cuatro. Decepcionada – no estaba acostumbrada a perder- cerro los ojos y se giró para quedar cara a cara con Caleb

"Vamos, tu ganaste…." dijo mientras apretaba los ojos, su corazón latía como loco y sentía las palmas de sus manos sudar; solo había besado a un chico una vez –aunque aquello fue más un roce que un beso- no sabía que esperar, o que hacer, o si a él le gustaría, o si lo haría bien… Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza, al tiempo que la anticipación la comía por dentro, sin embargo parpadeo sorprendida cuando sintió los labios de Caleb sobre su frente.

"Eso será suficiente por ahora, vamos" Lottie de inmediato sintió el color rojo cubrir la mayoría de su rostro y se maldijo internamente, caminando atrás del chico hacia su desconocido destino, pero de repente sintió chocar contra algo, la espalda del moreno para ser precisos

"¿Qué pas…?" no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque sin previo aviso Caleb se giró para besarla. Podía sentir sus labios moverse contra los propios, mientras usaba una mano en su cintura para acercarla más a él… trato de seguir el paso del chico ignorando el hecho que sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, y debió hacerlo bien porque pronto sintió otra mano ahora sosteniéndola de su nuca, acercando más sus rostros, si es que era posible. Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron en silencio por medio minuto recuperando la respiración.

"Definitivamente vale la pena ir a prisión…"esas fueron las primeras palabras del chico, ante eso Lottie solo pudo darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, escondiendo su cara para que no revelase la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento "¿Fue tu primer beso? No es que estuviese mal… solo fue muy…emm… _lindo_ " pregunto él buscando su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos de nuevo

"El segundo… ahora vamos que se hace tarde" respondió ella aun evadiendo su mirada; Caleb la tomo de la mano, para llevarla a la siguiente parada de su cita.

Decir que Charlotte estaba atónita era quedarse corto, jamás había visto un lugar tan lleno de personas, el club estaba atiborrado de gente bailando al ritmo de Rihanna

 _You want to groove I'm a show you how to move, come.. Mr DJ pon de replay_

Su boca seguramente estaba abierta, una gigantesca necesidad de huir la consumió, ahí parada mirando a la multitud mover sus cuerpos como si fuesen un montón de serpientes.

" **No puedo bailar ESO"** dijo señalando con su pulgar a la horda atrás de ella.

"¿Ahora decidiste ponerte tímida?" pregunto sarcástico el muchacho mientras la iba dirigiéndola al centro del club, aunque más bien la empujaba.

"No me estas entendiendo… quiero decir que literalmente no puedo moverme _así_ " Caleb no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mirando a Charlotte que giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro como si repentinamente un montón de dinosaurios rosas la hubieran rodeado. La música cambio y ahora se escuchaba No diggity de Blackstreet, a todo volumen en el pequeño lugar.

"No es muy diferente de la salsa de hecho, solo mueve tus caderas" el moreno puso sus manos en dichas caderas mientras las guiaba de derecha a izquierda en un movimiento fluido como si fuesen la olas del mar. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir el rojo subir a su cara, por la cercanía además del hecho que Caleb tenía sus manos en su cuerpo – eso sin contar la explicita letra de la canción- pronto ambos comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, aun cuando Charlotte no se movía ni la mitad de bien que Caleb. Las canciones del club eran básicamente hip-hop en su totalidad, había bastante fuerza en los movimientos, con el pasar de las canciones pudo ver desde acrobacias hasta peleas de baile, tan intensas como si fuesen con los puños –incluso logro ver una en la que el propio Caleb gano, dejándola preguntándose cómo podían moverse como si no tuvieran articulaciones-.

Pronto ambos se encontraron de nueva cuenta en el estacionamiento, abrazados por el frío aire de la noche. "¿Qué te pareció?" pregunto Caleb emocionado.

"Puedo decir que fue toda una experiencia para mi…. Pero ya son casi las diez, tengo que volver a casa" respondió Lottie mientras lo miraba sonriente.

"Claro ¿pero antes podemos ir a un lugar? Es cerca de tu casa lo prometo"

"¿AUN HAY MÁS?" no podía imaginar que otra cosa tendría preparada el chico, después de todo el día que habían pasado, que seguía tango, danza irlandesa?

"Es lo último, lo prometo" al mirar los ojos suplicantes del moreno, no pudo evitar aceptar a una última parada – fuese lo que fuese la misma- sin embargo no se sintió tan convencida cuando se detuvieron frente a un muelle, que ciertamente estaba cerca de su casa.

"Westerling ¿este es el momento donde me asesinas y me tiras al mar?" pregunto insegura mientras solo recibía una risa por parte de él.

"No Swan, este es el momento cuando te pido que bailes conmigo" dijo extendiendo su mano y aun cuando no específico, Charlotte supo exactamente a que baile se refería.

"Esto es un muelle" estableció lo obvio para tratar de razonar con el chico de lo absurdo de su petición.

"Lo sé, te pediría hacerlo en la playa pero es muy difícil moverse en la arena"

"Ok, estás loco… vamos a casa" De todo lo sucedido en esa cita, el final era sin duda lo más descabellado, pedirle que bailara con él en un muelle era absurdo, aunque en el fondo no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

"Espera Charlotte sé que es extraño, pero por favor… baila conmigo, he querido pedirte esto desde que te vi competir en el nacional" de nuevo con esos ojos grises suplicantes, a los que parecía siempre complacer, como si de u cachorro se tratara.

"No… no he bailado en meses"

"Tranquila yo te ayudare"

En un parpadeo Caleb corrió a su coche, seguido de música que salía del armatoste, era una pieza de piano que ella no podía reconocer, pero era sin duda hermosa, se sentía como si fuese una corriente o un meneo, como si algo te llevase. "¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Lottie mientras tomaba la cálida mano de su compañero, nunca había tenido uno, después de todo en Forks ningún chico bailaba ballet.

"River flows in you" respondió – _un nombre muy adecuado_ pensó Charlotte-.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y sentir la canción por solo la fracción de un segundo y en cuanto abrió los ojos comenzó a bailar, era como si el tiempo apenas hubiera pasado, no podía moverse como antes, pero seguía sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la música con movimientos grabados en su memoria y en cada centímetro de su piel. Movía sus brazos como lo hacían las ramas de los arboles a la suave brisa del viento, de puntillas daba pequeños pasos y giros; levantaba sus piernas tan alto como podía ignorando el pequeño tirón que sentía al hacerlo, sus movimiento eran más mesurados pero tenían la misma pasión que en el pasado. De repente sintió que el leve rose que tenía a momentos en sus brazos o en su cintura, se convirtió en un fuerte agarre, que en un parpadeo le permitió ver la luna más de cerca, giro su rostro para mirar a Caleb y por un breve y dulce momento se quedaron así, mirándose con asombro mutuo. Entonces el baile continuo, él era el rio… mientras ella era la solitaria hoja, guiada por la corriente.

Sus manos se movían al unísono, cuando no estaban unidas mientras ella giraba suavemente, su cabello se mecía suavemente en cada salto y aun cuando se sentía segura en los brazos de Caleb, ella se soltó, comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese arrebato tan familiar para ella, como si se reencontrase con viejo amigo. Una sonrisa enorme se posó en su boca mientras saltaba y giraba en la construcción de madera, poco importaba que sus movimientos no fuesen complejos como antes porque se sentía igual…. aun podía sentirse libre. Paso sus dedos por su cabellera, aqueo su espalda embelesada, estiro sus brazos al aire moviéndolos como las olas del mar que era testigo silencioso de su danza, giro sobre si misma haciendo al mundo girar con ella y salto tratando de alcanzar al cielo. Cuando la música termino, se quedó quieta ahí en la orilla del muelle, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar la respiración, sus brazos estaban inertes a sus costados, su mirada estaba al horizonte y un aplauso se escuchaba al fondo.

"Eso fue... fue… ni siquiera tengo palabras. Es por esto, justo esto que acaba de pasar que no puedes dejar el baile" Charlotte tenía que admitir que él tenía razón, ahora sabía que el baile era parte de ella -que siempre sería parte de ella- como un amor inmortal, incluso lo sintió a lo largo del día en los distintos lugares a donde él la llevo, y tal vez su pasión no se limitaba al ballet.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" Se sentía agradecida por supuesto, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué él -un chico que apenas conoce- hizo todo solo por que volviese a bailar.

"Tal vez tu no lo entiendas pero cuando te vi bailar fue casi un milagro para mi… Por años estuve enamorado de una chica que amaba el ballet más que a mí. Fue amor a primera vista, desde que ara un niño y la vi bailar en aquel pequeño estudio… desde ese momento la seguí por todos lados, era capaz de todo por hacerla feliz, no importaba cuantas veces me utilizara o me rompiera el corazón… siempre regresaba a ella, aun cuando intentaba olvidarla, amar a otra; era como una maldición… El día de las nacionales se suponía que yo también competiría, tenía grandes oportunidades de ganar así que Ann me destruyo, me dejo porque _jamás seria lo suficiente para ella,_ lo hizo porque necesitaba ganar más de lo que me necesitaba a mí, y lo peor de todo es que si me hubiera pedido dejar la competencia, lo hubiera hecho, porque así de mucho la amaba… estaba a punto de irme – sintiéndome el chico más estúpido del mundo- cuando te vi… y por primera vez en seis años sentí mi corazón acelerarse por otra persona; la forma en que bailabas me robo el corazón. Trate de buscarte después de la premiación, pero no te encontré sin embargo verte ese día me dio la fuerza para cambiar, dejar atrás todo lo que me había dañado. Al mirarte descubrí que hay cosas más bellas en este mundo"

Charlotte se quedó sin palabras, aquello era demasiado, no podía creer que ella pudiese haber hecho algo como eso -solo por bailar- influir tanto en la vida de alguien, sin saber que decir permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron en frente de la casa de su madre, estaban parados uno frente al otro en un silencio incomodo que el moreno rompió.

"Charlotte espero no te asustases por todo lo que dije, ahora me doy cuenta que soné como un loco obsesivo o un acosador pero no soy nada de _eso…_ bueno si soy un poco obsesivo pero yo no…" no pudo terminar porque la castaña se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y deposito un suave beso en los labios del chico, se besaron por un par de minutos hasta que ella termino el roce tan delicadamente como lo inicio.

"Nos vemos Caleb Westerling"

"Nos vemos Charlotte Constance Swan"

Cuando Lottie entro a la casa lo primero que vio fue a su madre sentada en el sillón individual de la sala, con un libro en sus manos y siendo iluminada únicamente por una lámpara de mesa, no pudo evitar recordar a su padre solo cambiando el libro por una revista de pesca. En cuanto su madre noto su presencia en la sala de estar corrió hacia ella para preguntarle "¿Qué tal tu cita cariño?"

* * *

Las canciones aquí mencionadas son:

Little bitty por Alan Jackson

Burning Love por Elvis

Fiesta pa los rumberos de Albita

Aint no mountain high enough de Marvin gayne

Mr brightside por The Killers

Dirty de Christina Aguilera

Pon de Replay de Rihanna

No diggity de Blackstreet

River Flows in you de Yurima

Espero los guste el capitulo y escuchen las canciones que puse, son buenas jejeje sino igual no problem. En fin vi por ahí una pequeña preocupación por este personaje Caleb, en fin él esta de paso, ayudando a Charlotte a crecer y comprender que el amor es muuuy pero muuuy complicado, ademas le ayudara a superar lo que pasa, pero si el personaje no es de su gusto no estará mucho por aquí después de esta segunda parte, solo les pido paciencia por favor, les prometo que valdrá la pena... creo. En fin espero disfrutasen el cap.

saludos


	29. Chapter 29

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 Es un Jacob/OC pero este cap es OC/OC _(paciencia mis amigos)

3 cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños a mí**

Charlotte podía decir que tenía _algo_ con Caleb -o al menos eso parecía- pasaban gran cantidad de tiempo juntos sin embargo él no había dicho si eran algo serio y ella no estaba segura si quería una relación -por mucho que se chico le gustase- su vida estaba demasiado turbulenta como para agregar las complicaciones del amor. Sin embargo desde su cita las cosas no podrían estar mejor, finalmente decidió unirse al estudio de Caleb además de iniciar a practicar lo básico del ballet y comenzar a recuperar poco a poco su flexibilidad. Pero no se detuvo ahí, después de descubrir el mar de posibilidades que tenía enfrente a ella comenzó a probar todo tipo de estilos de baile, otros deportes, talleres, desde cerámica a natación, todo su tiempo lo pasaba probando cosas nuevas – que ni siquiera sabía que existían- junto a su apuesto ¿ _amigo?_

Descubrió un gusto inesperado por el karaoke, además que no cantaba mal, y disfruto llenar el patio de su madre con horrendos nomos de jardín que ella misma pinto, tomo clases de krav maga y un taller de carpintería – una experiencia traumática para ella y su familia- se unió al club de teatro de su nueva escuela – fue el lancero uno en Hamlet- trato de aprender a tocar un instrumento pero tras una clase de violín supo que no era lo suyo, incluso tuvo un trabajo temporal cuidando al perro de su vecina – la señora Higgins- mientras iba a visitar a sus nietos en Tallahassee, descubrió que amaba los perros, aunque no tanto al gato del señor Bernard; esa era una bestia asesina en opinión de la castaña.

Todos sus días eran ocupados y emocionantes, como si por primera vez viese el mundo que se estaba perdiendo viviendo en su pequeño estudio de baile, encontrarse en un escenario rodeado de miles de personas no parecía lo más importante ahora. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en Noviembre, las única preocupación de sus días eran las llamadas cada vez más esporádicas de su padre, quien cada vez sonaba más exhausto todo gracias a su tonta hermana, quien al parecer tenía una seria depresión, ataques y terror nocturno gracias al abandono de su imbécil novio monstruo; básicamente Bella enloqueció y su padre tenía que cargar con ella. La preocupación de sus padres era palpable tanto que ambos estaban seriamente considerando sacar a Bella de Forks, lo que entonces dejaba a Lottie con la preocupación de donde iría ella, porque en definitiva no viviría bajo el mismo techo que la traidora amante de vampiros de su hermana.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta de su alcoba, encontrándose con su madre sosteniendo un enorme pastel del chocolate

"Feliz cumpleaños número quince cariño, sopla tus velas" atrás de ella estaba Phill sosteniendo a su esposa por los hombros, para así evitar que tirase el pastel con los saltitos que daba, mientras miraba sonriente a su hijastra, que soplo las velas con una sonrisa enorme y decidió darle una mordida ahí mismo al pastel

"Efta delshioso…" dijo con la boca llena de chocolate, lo que causo las risas de ambos adultos, procedieron a comer el pastel como se debería -en una mesa para empezar- y entonces de Dios sabe dónde Renee saco una caja enorme.

"Esto viene de Forks es de tu padre y tus amigos" Lottie ni siquiera espero a que su madre terminara de explicar para tomar la caja en sus manos y abrirla. Su padre le regalo una chaqueta de mezclilla increíble que decía _Chief ´s daughter_ en un costado junto a unos audífonos, además de un nuevo taser - porque el antiguo se estaba quedando sin baterías-Jenna y Chuck le regalaron un mini-estuche de supervivencia con forma de corazón, útil y lindo – Lottie se preguntó dónde habrán encontrado algo así- Tess le envió un collar con una bailarina de cristal, Dan envió un pequeño balón de baloncesto con las firmas de su antiguo equipo, Zack y Chris le enviaron un bikini lleno de caritas felices, unos lentes de soy y cincuenta dólares. No pudo evitar reír con esos regalos que describían tan bien a sus amigos y se permitió extrañarlos por un momento, aquellos que eran su familia -junto a su padre- en ese pueblo que fue su hogar por catorce años.

Noto entonces que al fondo de la caja aún quedaban dos cosas más: uno era una pulsera plateada, tenía bastantes adornos pero uno de los que más sobresalía era un pequeño lobo de plata, sin duda el regalo era de Jay, se preguntó cómo estaría, no lo había perdonado pero seguía pensando en el a veces -que tal vez no la traiciono- pero aun así los meses pasaban sin recibir noticia del chico quileute. Por ultimo había un alhajero de porcelana blanco, ovalado y con una bailarina pintada en la tapa, cuando lo abrió encontró una nota: _Lo siento._ Tomo los dos últimos regalos y los puso a un lado, sonrió a su madre decidida a pasar su cumpleaños con el mejor ánimo.

"Bien, ahora es nuestro turno…." Dijo dándole una pequeña caja, cuando por fin quito el pápel envoltorio se encontró con un reproductor mp3 azul. "Tu padre y yo no s sincronizamos… de nuevo"

"Gracias mamá, me encanta" salto de emoción para abrazar a su madre, sosteniendo con fuerza su regalo.

"Bien, este es mio" dijo Phill mientras le entregaba una gorra de baseball de los medias rojas autografiada por Kevin Youkilis, Lottie tenía la boca abierto -era un gran regalo- ni siquiera se sentó de nuevo, paso directamente a abrazar a su padrastro.

"Gracias Phill, eres el mejor"

"Muy bien cariño, ¿Qué harás hoy, algún plan con Caleb?" Su madre finalmente después de mes y medio había comenzado a aceptar al chico de cabello negro y ojos grises -aunque casí le da un infarto al saber la diferencia de edades entres su retoño y el muchacho- pero al final todo termino bien, con una civilizada conversación de adultos en la que Renee menciono que el padre de Lottie era oficial de policía, para que Caleb lo tuviese en cuenta y mantuviera sus manos para sí mismo.

"Solo iré a clase y tal vez vayamos por ahí... no lo sé" explicó ganándose un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta de su madre, entonces siguieron comiendo pastel y hablando de todo un poco.

Lottie llevaba mirando el techo del salón de baile por casi diez minutos, el resto de sus compañeros se habían ido a casa, solo estaban ella y Caleb practicando una pieza que querían presentar al resto, tal vez subirla a internet.

"He pensado que sería bueno entrar a una competencia de baile de salón para principiantes, en baile latino, creo que tengo talento para la salsa y el mambo… también quiero ir a la clase de tango de la que hablaba la señora Higgins, aunque la mayoría son personas de la tercera edad, pero suena divertido….oh he estado viendo miles de videos de danza irlandesa ¿sabes de alguien que imparta clases?" La castaña hablo tan rápido que Caleb se sorprendió de que no hubiese mordido su propia lengua en ese correteo de palabras.

"Lottie vas a necesitar bajar la velocidad, si quieres que te siga el paso, tengo trabajo ¿sabes?... y tú escuela" dijo divertido mientras se acostaba a un lado de la chica y tomaba su mano

"Cal, estoy segura que me seguirías aun cuando te dijese que no… ya lo has hecho, así que no finjas"

"Jaque mate" concedió el castaño, después de todo él era el coyote en su _relación_ básicamente, no había punto en negarlo "Te tengo un regalo" entonces se levantó seguido por la mirada curiosa de Lottie, cuando regreso para sentarse junto a ella, traía una caja cuadrada. Se la entrego y miro orgulloso como sus ojos se iluminaban al ver el globo de nieve -que tenía un globo terráqueo adentro- agitándolo con emoción para ver la nieve flotar alrededor de la tierra "Te dije que te daría el mundo" entonces ella se abalanzó sobre él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso. Disfruto sentir a la castaña pegada a su cuerpo, disfruto del sentimiento de alegría que le daba, ignorando el constante sonar de su teléfono que lo atormentaba desde el día anterior, concentrándose en esa chica castaña que hacia todo tan simple.

"Gracias Cal.."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo" el muchacho volvió a besar a Charlotte, rogando que su teléfono se callase, para poder disfrutar de lo que era su vida ahora, pero no tuvo tanta suerte porque los mensajes seguían llegando y el pitido del celular seguía sonando aun cuando estaba en silencio.

* * *

NA

No se si lean esto, espero que si, nos quedan como tres caps y comenzamos la parte 3 wiii, en fin espero les guste el cap y creo que no he descrito muy bien a Lottie, soy pésima en eso, pero ella se ve como hailee steinfeld o Keira knightley (más joven) o Natalie Portman (joven), solo que con el abello más oscuro y ojos azules - y menos delgada- pero sino imagínenla como a ustedes les de la regalada gana, solo es para que se den una idea.

Besitos, cuídense los amo


	30. Chapter 30

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y los OC

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc pero el cap es OC/OC

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

 _ **No digas adiós...**_

Las fiestas pasaron, aunque por su cabeza cruzo la idea de volver a casa por navidad o año nuevo, al final la desecho, después de todo solo terminaría arruinando las festividades de su padre que ya tenía mucho en su plato. Se quedó con su madre, con Phill y con Caleb en la casa de paredes naranja, donde se sentía segura.

Básicamente era mediado de febrero cuando algo comenzó a preocuparla, Caleb su apuesto chico de melena oscura y ojos grises ya no tenía la misma sonrisa despreocupada de cuando lo conoció, incluso ahí sentado en el estudio de baile, mientras la miraba ensayar una nueva pieza que había creado mezclando la danza contemporánea y la irlandesa; él amaba verla bailar de eso no tenía duda pero aun así ahí estaba con la cabeza en otro lado y un semblante sombrío. Detuvo la música y camino directo hacia él, que no lo noto hasta que su rostro estuvo a cinco centímetros de su nariz.

"¡¿Lottie ya terminaste?!" pregunto sorprendido, después de casi caer de espaldas debido a la sorpresa

"No, pero ese no es el problema… ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa?" pregunto consternada mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno, que solo se movió incomodo en su lugar

"No quiero… mejor vamos a practicar para el concurso de mambo" dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero de inmediato fue regresado a su lugar por un fuerte tirón.

"¡BASTA YA! Llevas así semanas, dime ahora mismo que sucede….. ¿Es por Anne Marie?" la cara de Caleb era todo un poema, la miro confundido preguntando " _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ " con sus ojos, la castaña sonrió lo más compresiva que pudo "Tú mismo dijiste que era la única que podía voltear tu mundo de cabeza, además tu teléfono dice que tienes cinco llamadas perdidas de ella.." de inmediato el chico giro a ver su teléfono para encontrarse con el historial de llamadas abierto, maldijo por dentro de no percatarse de que lo dejo ahí, a plena vista de la castaña que continuo hablando "Vamos, dime que sucede"

Rendido y superado por la situación que tenía en frente -además del remolino de pensamientos contradictorios que era su cabeza- decidió escupirlo todo "Ann sigue llamando, dice que necesita un compañero en Rusia, insiste que soy el único que puede hacerlo… el único que está a su nivel. Incluso dice que me conseguirá una audición… también dijo que me extraña y que lo siente. La cosa es que no sé qué hacer, porque decidí que no iría tras ella de nuevo, quiero quedarme aquí… pero siento este constante dolor en el pecho, como si el simple hecho de saber que ella me necesita o necesita algo de mi fuese suficiente para dejar todo e ir con ella, como si fuese mi deber cuidarla… lo que me hace sentir patético, además de miserable porque se supone que ahora estoy contigo" para cuando termino de hablar su respiración era acelerada, miraba a Lottie desesperado como aquel que se confiesa ante un poder superior en espera de una respuesta o de absolución.

"Entonces simplemente ve" respondió ella, con el rostro igual de comprensivo, como si fuese una madre diciendo a su pequeño que todo iba a estar bien, que los problemas jamás son tan grandes en verdad. "Entiendo que decidiste ya no estar más tras ella, pero la cosa es que… en los sentimientos no siempre se puede _decidir_ , el hecho de que una parte de ti quiere ir solo significa que aún no la has superado, así que debes ir a Rusia enfrentar lo que tú sientes y también lo que Ann siente. La última vez que la viste simplemente huiste después de que te lastimo… todo este tiempo solo has estado huyendo" ante sus palabras el moreno cerro los ojos mientras recorría una mano por su espesa cabellera, al parecer Charlotte había dicho justo lo que no quería escuchar, pero al final era la verdad.

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" pregunto mientras se hincaba ante ella, tomo sus manos fuertemente, justo como el primer día que se conocieron.

"No hay un nosotros realmente… estamos juntos por supuesto, pero jamás formalizamos una relación; probablemente porque yo tenía muchas cosas en mi plato y tú en realidad no habías salido de la última que tuviste… Eres muy importante para mí Caleb si no fuese por ti no habría descubierto que existían miles de caminos más al que yo conocía, realmente me mostraste un mundo que no podía ver… y por eso siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón. Así que ve a Rusia resuelve lo que sea que tengas que resolver y si al final tu corazón te guía de regreso a mi entonces sabes dónde encontrarme" tomo las manos del chico, las sujeto con la misma fuerza que él y entonces acerco su rostro para dejar que sus frentes descansaran una contra la otra, Charlotte sabía en ese momento que esta era una despedida, porque él no podía negar lo que ella tuvo la fuerza de decir.

"Te voy a extrañar tanto Charlotte Constance Swan… y enserio desearía haberte conocido a ti primero…" fue lo último que le dijo ese día, pasaron una hora entera en silencio abrazados en el piso del estudio, apenas se conocieron unos meses pero se sentían como viejos compañeros, que cruzaron juntos los peores de los tiempos, avanzaron juntos por un mismo camino pero llegaron al punto de bifurcación, estaban conscientes de que la separación era inminente, pero lo que los tenia angustiados era cuando volverían a juntarse… y bajo qué circunstancias ¿Sería como un par de viejos amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Bailarines? Lottie sabía que aun cuando no volviese ver jamás Caleb, ella no le olvidaría porque de alguna forma él le había ayudado a ser quien ahora ella era y quien pudiese llegar a ser.

El camino a casa de la castaña fue igual de silencioso, ella bajo del coche que vería por última vez –seguramente- en mucho tiempo, miro a Caleb, puso una sonrisa triste que pronto se convirtió en una mueca mientras apretaba los labios y entonces comenzó a caminar. Estaba solo a dos pasos de su casa cuando fue jalada contra una pared, que resultó ser el pecho del moreno, dos segundos después se estaban besando -desesperados porque el momento no terminara, pero al mismo tiempo decidíos a no postergar algo que terminaría siendo peor entre más esperaran-. Cuando el beso termino y sus labios dejaron de tocarse, Caleb sostuvo su rostro con cariño acariciando sus mejillas con ternura, beso su frente y entonces se fue.

Ella miro como el jeep se alejaba lentamente de la casa de su madre, el atardecer era tan naranja como las paredes de la casa, lo que le provocaba un enorme sentimiento de melancolía, cuando por fin no pudo ver más rastro del auto entro a su hogar, donde se derrumbó en los brazos de su madre.

...

Un mes más paso en su calendario, después de llorar tres días enteros por Caleb, Lottie volvió más o menos a su vida cotidiana, con clases de baile, deportes y carpintería. Después de todo si algo había aprendido de todo el fiasco del vampiro rubio y su pierna, era que no podía dejar que su vida se basara en una sola cosa… porque si perdía ese único pilar todo se derrumbaba, así que siguió adelante, con el resto de los pilares que ahora sostenían su vida. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo, y como siempre las infinitas posibilidades la llenaban de emoción.

Lottie estaba en su cuarto alistando sus cosas, tenía clase de coro y después arquería, era un taller nuevo y estaba emocionada por intentarlo. Justo cuando metió su mp3 en la mochila su madre entro por la puerta. En cuanto vio el rostro pálido de su madre Charlotte se alarmo de inmediato

"Mamá que sucede ¿está todo bien? ¿Algo le paso a Phill?" pregunto preocupada la castaña mientras se acercaba a su madre.

"Constance Cariño… siéntate" ordeno Renee mientras ella misma tomaba asiento en la cama, seguida de su hija que estaba completamente desconcertada "Hace un momento llamo tu padre, la razón es que Harry Clearwater… él… él murió, tuvo un ataque al corazón… lo siento cariño" Lottie no pudo escuchar lo último que su madre dijo puesto que su cabeza se convirtió en un caos en cuanto escucho " _Harry Clearwater… él… él murió" ._ Simplemente no podía creerlo, no tenía sentido, su tío Harry estaba bien cuando ella se fue, él estaba sano. No fue hasta que sintió sus manos humedecerse que noto que estaba llorando. Por su memoria pasaron todos los momentos que paso con Harry, desde que era niña y su padre la llevaba a jugar con Seth y Leah, mientras él veía los partidos con el tío Billy & Harry…. hasta cuando Harry Clearwater le regalo un gorro el año pasado en su cumpleaños.

Lo peor de todo es que no había podido despedirse, todo por ser una malcriada y escaparse a Florida; lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su mamá pensando que jamás volvería a ver a su tío, entonces pensó en Seth, en Leah y en su tía Sue; ahora ellos se encontraban sin un padre, y ella sin un esposo, para cuidar de sus dos hijos. Finalmente pensó en el tío Billy, también en su padre que ahora habían perdido a su gran amigo…. ellos que habían sido amigos desde la juventud, que pasaron por tantos momentos juntos, desde crecer hasta convertirse en padres.

Cuando se dio un momento de pensar en su padre Charlotte imagino lo destrozado que seguramente estaba -con Bella como único apoyo- básicamente estaba solo mientras sufría la perdida de uno de sus mejores amigos, así que mientras se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de su madre -en pleno llanto- tomo una decisión.

"Mamá debo ir a Forks" dijo secando sus lágrimas, soltó los brazos de Renee y fue directo al closet a buscar su maleta.

"¿QUE? ¿De que estas hablando? No puedes irte así como así cariño" grito la mujer casi histérica mientras veía a su hija meter ropa a la maleta, saqueando los cajones y los ganchos

"Lo siento mamá… pero estoy segura que papá me necesita, tengo que ir con él"

"No Lottie cariño, por favor piensa esto un minuto ¿Qué hay de la escuela? ¿La danza, el kravmaga… tus nomos?" Rene trataba de hacer que su pequeña entrara en razón, no podía irse así sin más.

"Ya lo arreglare cuando llegue allá, solo avisa a la escuela por favor"

"Pero…pero… acabo de recuperarte" no fue hasta ese momento que la castaña se detuvo un momento, dejo las cosas y se acercó a su mamá

"Y no vas a perderme… pero tú tienes a Phill, papá solo me tiene a mí y a Bella – que en estos momentos no es la más estable- tengo que ir, además por catorce años Forks fue mi hogar y el tío Harry era mi familia ** _, tengo que ir_** … es hora de que vuelva" abrazo a Renee lo más fuerte que pudo mientras la mujer sollozaba tímidamente "Prometo que volveré para el verano" dijo Lottie ganándose el consentimiento de su madre con un pequeño asentimiento. Cuando todo estuvo dicho Charlotte continuo empacando… para la noche ya estaba en un vuelo rumbo a Seattle.

* * *

NA

Bueno es la despedida de Caleb y el final de este arco, ahora no se si volveremos a ver al muchacho, eso depende de ustedes. Aun no me decido.

Este es oficialmente el ultimo cap de la parte 2 del fic - los eventos se llevan a cabo durante los eventos de Luna nueva- espero les gustase, el siguiente es el epilogo y comenzamos con la tercera parte - que se llevara a cabo durante eclipse- ahí empieza lo bueno.


	31. Epilogo II

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 Este fic es un Jaco/OC

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_

Charlotte realmente no sabía que esperar de su regreso a Forks, pero estaba ligeramente sorprendida de encontrarse con su casa sumida en tinieblas, no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo para el funeral. Para cuando arribo en la casa de los Clearwater ya solo quedaban los habitantes de la misma, Sue le dio la bienvenida al igual que Seth sin embargo Leah apenas y reconoció su presencia, parecía ser la más afectada con lo sucedido.

Sue le dijo que su padre se había ido a casa temprano puesto que descubrió que Bella se había ido de la casa – a dios sabe dónde- cuando mando al oficial Hunter Hale para vigilarla. Decir que Charlotte estaba furiosa con la noticia de la huida de su hermana - _en ese preciso momento-_ era un eufemismo, se despidió de lo que quedaba de la familia Clearwater y salió rumbo a su hogar

Cruzo la puerta desorientada por la oscuridad, arrastrando su pesada maleta con dificultad… rezando por no romper nada en el camino.

"¿Bella?.." de repente la luz lleno la entrada y frente a sus ojos azules estaba su padre, con dos enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos – de tanto llorar seguramente- vestía un esmoquin negro, aunque la corbata estaba deshecha, además que tenía su barba bastante más larga.

Miles de sentimientos la recorrieron al ver frente a sí al hombre que la crio él solo por tantos años – especialmente al verlo en un estado tan lamentable - y seguramente él se sintió igual porque tardo un par de minutos en volver a hablar "Lottie ¿en serio eres tú?" de inmediato la castaña corrió a los brazos de su padre, quien le dio el abrazo más fuerte que había jamás recibido, como si temiera que su pequeña fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

"Si papá… estoy en casa"

...

Paso la noche entera charlando con su padre, contándole todo lo que sucedió en Jacksonville, mientras él le dio todas las nuevas de Forks, ambos lloraron por la muerte de Harry Clearwater y cuando el cansancio finalmente venció al hombre, Charlotte lo cubrió con una manta, beso su mejilla y lo dejo dormido en el sofá. Los primeros rayos del sol llenaban la casa, recordándole un poco las paredes de la casa de su madre.

Se dio un minuto entero para apreciar su hogar, mirando las fotos viejas y los recuerdos que ya no la atormentaban, sino que la llenaban de nostalgia. Justo cuando se decidió a subir a su habitación para dormir… un fuerte golpeteo a la puerta la desvió de su camino, abrió la puerta principal sin imaginar lo que encontraría al otro lado.

"Bella donde….. ¿Lottie?"

"¿Jacob?"


	32. Chapter 32

1 Twilight no me pertenece.

2 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc pero es largo y complicado (como el amor).

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Hogar... dulce hogar**

Pudo ver las tenues luces dentro de la casa de los Swan, esperanzado de que se tratase de Bella; corrió directo a la puerta, se negaba a creer que ella hubiera salido corriendo a Italia – a los brazos de la sanguijuela que le abandono- así que comenzó a golpear el pedazo de madera, desesperado. Cuando la puerta se abrió por un momento pensó ver a Bella, pero interrumpió su discurso cuando, descubrió que se trataba de otra chica, que le parecía vagamente familiar; su cabello era largo y rizado, era castaño como Bella, también era algo más bajita que la chica Swan, no fue hasta que miro su cara bronceada y mejillas rojas que la reconoció.

"…¿Lottie?" la miro un momento estupefacto por el cambio de ella, e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no mirar directamente a los cambios más _prominetes_ de su cuerpo en estos meses, había crecido mucho pero aún tenía esa cara -tan tierna- que siempre lograban manipularlo.

"¿Jacob?" la castaña llamo su atención mirándolo desconcertada – probablemente preguntándose si ese hombre de casi dos metros era su viejo amigo de la infancia- poso sus ojos sobre esos orbes azules, que conocía tan bien… fue ahí donde todo acabo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. En un segundo ya no había nada más que ella.

 **...**

Charlotte recorrió con la mirada al hombre frente a ella, tenía el cuerpo de un fisiculturista de veinticinco años, pero conservaba algunos rasgos de su mejor amigo en el rostro…. Pero media casi dos metros! Estaba estupefacta ante el cambio de Jacob Black -que en ese momento estaba tratando de no mirar sus senos, sin mucho éxito- se preguntó qué clase de hormonas locas tomo para adquirir esa forma en tan solo ocho meses.

"¿Jacob?" preguntó, porque su cerebro aun no podía aceptar el hecho que esa inmensa – y atractiva- masa de músculos era realmente él. En cuanto escucho su voz, Jake la miro a los ojos, de repente el ambiente entre ellos cambio.

Jacob Black la miraba como si de repente un enorme unicornio hubiera salido de su trasero para bailar tap -lo que la puso ligeramente incomoda- pero ella tampoco pudo dejar de mirarlo. Se preguntó a sí misma porque no estaba gritándole al muchacho que solía ser su mejor amigo, después de todo no la había contactado durante meses porque estaba muy ocupado mimando a su tonta hermana mayor, en lugar de preguntar cómo se sentía o tratar de hacer las paces con Lottie; sin embargo cuando se decidió a expresar toda esa ira reprimida el moreno salió corriendo, dejándola con las palabras en su boca.

...

"¿Pero en que estabas pensando Bella?" Grito su padre – un grito real con todos los decibeles posibles-. Cuando la mayor de sus hijas finalmente regreso de su pequeño _viaje_ palideció al ver a su hermana menor y padre esperándola frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, así como el ceño fruncido de Charlie Swan fue lo único que se necesitó para echar a Edward Cullen de la casa, cuando el adolecente vampiro trato de defender a Isabella. La siguiente media hora fueron constantes gritos hacia la mayor de las castañas.

"No estaba pensado papá, eso es" apoyo Lottie feliz de ver que finalmente su padre viese lo estúpidas que eran las acciones de su hermana.

"Tu hermana tiene razón Bella, no solo te escapaste en medio de la noche para viajar a quien sabe dónde, sino que fuiste tras el muchacho que te causo tanto dolor durante meses" su padre tenía una vena palpitante en su frente "Estas castigada no saldrás de esta casa por un mes ni mucho menos ver a ese chico Cullen y si no me crees, podemos enviarte con tu madre en Jacksonville" después de recibir todo un sermón, al fin Bella reacciono ante la sentencia de su padre.

"No puedes prohibirme ver a Edward, ya tengo dieciocho años…" reprocho la adolecente

"Entonces compórtate como tal, mientras vivas en mi techo obedecerás mis reglas, sino te parece, puedes volver con tu madre, como ya dije…. Y ni siquiera pienses en ver a Edward a escondidas, recuerda que soy el jefe de policía, tendré a Hunter patrullándote todo el día si es necesario" Con eso la casa quedo en silencio, Bella acepto su castigo con resignación y subió por las escaleras directo a su alcoba "¿Crees que fui demasiado duro?" le pregunto a la menor de sus niñas, que ya no era tan pequeña como la última vez que la vio. Eso le daba tristeza de alguna forma, saber que sus hijas ya no eran sus pequeñas, pero por otro lado le dio gusto ver a Lottie tan recuperada.

"Claro que no papá, alguien tiene que hacerla entrar en razón, aunque sea a la fuerza" respondió abrazando a su padre. Entonces se dispuso a preparar la comida favorita de Charlie, hamburguesas -tratando de consolarlo- después de todo había pasado por mucho en un lapso de tres días, Bella se negó a bajar para comer. Su padre se veía bastante más contento al probar de nuevo la cocina de Lottie e incluso se sorprendió al ver a su pequeña comer con el mismo entusiasmo que él, le alegraba que final mente pudiera comer sin tantas complicaciones.

Finalizaron la cena y cada uno se dirigió a dormir, después de todo mañana sería un día ocupado para ambos, Charlotte volvería a la escuela mientras que Charlie tendría que ir a trabajar, continuar con su vida con normalidad después de la perdida de Harry Clearwater, lo que parecía una tarea herculina. En el segundo piso Bella estaba recargada contra la puerta de su habitación, esperándola.

"Lottie escucha yo…"

"Si quieres disculparte olvídalo, leí tu nota y la respuesta es no… no te disculpo, pero si en serio quieres mi perdón entonces deja de ser una idiota, termina con el vampiro y deja de preocupar a papá, entonces tal vez lo considerare" estaba frente a frete con su hermana, y aunque ella aun le sacaba buenos centímetros, sabía que su presencia era lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer retroceder a la mayor.

"Yo… no puedo"

"Como imagine, entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar" entro a su habitación y azoto la puerta, dando por terminada esa conversación como el día.

 **...**

Jacob giraba sobre su cama no porta que tanto corriera o cuanto golpear su cabeza contra el colchón no podía borrar la imagen de Lottie de su cabeza, sus orbes azules estaban tatuados en su memoria y cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlos. Considero azotar su cráneo contra la pared pero entonces su padre le haría pagar la reparación.

Trato de pensar en Bella, en todo lo que significaba para él, los sentimientos que aún tenía por ella, pero sin importar cuan _enamorado_ estaba por la castaña, su mente regresaba a Lottie sonriéndole… a Lottie corriendo por el bosque con su cabello bailando en el aire…. a Loittie feliz y segura.

Estaba completamente perdido, no importaba si seguía queriendo a Bella, ahora la menor de las hermanas era su prioridad, era el eje de su mundo y su imprimación. Decidió que lo mejor era salir a correr, dejar salir a su lobo interior que estaba más inquieto de lo normal, exigiéndole que fuese a ver que su Charlotte estuviese sana y salva. Se preguntó si así se sintió Sam cuando conoció a su impronta -Emily- estando aun enamorado de Leah Clearwater. Salto por la ventana, corrió a la espesura del bosque y entonces se convirtió.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, uniéndose a la del lobo, recordó los azules ojos de Charlotte Swan… recordó como al verlos todo se fue a la mierda… todo lo que él era – su familia, su amor por Bella, sus amigos, su manada- TODO dejo de importar, lo único con sentido era esa chica parada frente a él, solo ella lo ataba al mundo… solo por ella tenía sentido su existencia.

Se botó al piso en forma humana, abrumado por todos los sentimientos que lo invadían en ese momento, miro el cielo estrellado sobrecogido- por lo completo que se sentía después de por fin saber quién era _esa persona_ \- quería llorar de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustado de cómo había cambiado su vida en tan solo un día… en tan solo un segundo. Que aun cuando la imprimación era la estrella del escenario de su mente, el resto de sentimientos estaban en el fondo, atormentándolo con su silenciosa presencia. ¿Cómo podría entregarse a Lottie cuando aún tenía sentimientos por Bella? Y peor aún ¿Lottie lo aceptaría? Después de todo la última vez que se vieron no termino bien, ella incluso huyo a Florida… tan solo pensar en el rechazo de su pequeña le provocaba dolor físico.

* * *

NA

Espero disfrutasen el capitulo, a partir de aquí todo se vuelve muy interesante. Me han pedido mucho que torture a Bella, pero no se si pueda, porque la historia no es sobre ella, ademas no es mi estilo... tal vez sea una tortura más emocional o algo así, pero bueno ya veré, solo no esperen ver que despierte en una cama de hospital sin piernas o algo así XD jajajaja. En fin aparir de ahora también tendremos la perspectiva de Jacob díganme que tal. Gracias por leer!


	33. Chapter 33

1Twilight no me pertenece

2 Este es un Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **El curioso caso de Charlotte Swan**

El primer día de escuela es un día importante para cualquier adolescente, marca la imagen que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil tendrá de ti – aun si ya habías estado anteriormente en esa escuela y te fuiste por una crisis existencial- así que Charlotte se preparó para realizar la entrada de su vida, para que todos supieran quien era ella ahora – aunque no era realmente tan distinta de antes, solo tenía una mejor apreciación del mundo- .

Convenció a su padre de ir a dejarla, porque no quería ir con Bella y su bicicleta estaba guardada en algún lugar del sótano, además que su transporte de dos ruedas difícilmente le ayudaría con la impresión que tenía en mente. Se miró una última vez en el espejo de su habitación; satisfecha con su apariencia bajo a la entrada donde Charlie la esperaba, de inmediato su padre la miro pálido. "Siempre temí que este día llegaría… ¿Tenías que crecer tan rápido?" la castaña rio por lo bajo porque su atuendo no era la gran cosa, _ni ella tan grande_. Se pusieron en camino y mientras su padre conducía ligeramente Lottie miraba por la ventana, sintiendo el frio aire de Forks, contemplando todo el verde que rodeaba el pueblo, por un momento creyó ver una gigantesca mancha café entre los árboles, pero lo tribuyo a algún reflejo de la luz, o tal vez un oso.

En tan solo diez minutos estuvieron frente a la preparatoria, dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla de su padre y salió de la patrulla con un simple "Adios papá, ten un buen día" en cuanto la patrulla salió de su campo de visión comenzó a caminar a la entrada principal, podía sentir las miradas de todos con cada paso que daba, porque ese día Charlotte Cosntance Swan estaba usando pantalones en la escuela… probablemente esa no era la razón por la que las personas la miraban pero ella se sentía extasiada de por fin asistir con un par de pantalones, después de tanto tiempo cumpliendo su apuesta.

Se detuvo un momento para pasar sus ojos por el estacionamiento, de inmediato todas las miradas curiosas se desviaron; camino al auto más cercano, reviso su aspecto y todo parecía en orden – sus botines de tacón medio, unos pantalones ajustados, una completamente normal playera blanca, la chamarra que su padre le regalo (porque ella era la hija del jefe) y su cola de caballo- cuando estuvo contenta de saber que ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar, continuo caminando hasta que fue tacleada por una rubia y una pelirroja.

 **...**

Jacob miro como la patrulla se alejaba hacia la preparatoria de Forks, por alguna razón desconocida tenía la impetuosa necesidad de asegurarse que Lottie estuviese a salvo, segura y contenta – se sentía como una mamá oso- paso un largo tiempo contemplando ese nuevo lazo que compartía con la castaña, llego a la conclusión que lo que Charlotte necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que cuidara de ella, después de todo fue en ese pueblo lleno de nubes y arboledas donde un vampiro la secuestro – un vampiro que arruino su vida básicamente- además que casi la convierte en uno de ellos, según Bella. La mayor de las hermanas le había contado lo sucedido con James en el estudio de ballet, en ese momento tras escuchar el macabro relato deseo haber sido capaz de matar a ese chupasangre él mismo –por el daño que le causo a las dos chicas más importantes de su vida- pero ahora al pensar en ello no pudo evitar que su sangre se congelara ante la idea de Lottie convertida en una criatura fría y sedienta de sangre humana.

Corrió al árbol donde dejo su ropa y regreso a su forma humana, mientras se vestía reconoció que su imprimación era muy parecida a la de Quil; sin embargo Clarie aún era una niña así que tenía sentido, Lottie por otro lado era casi de su misma edad ¿Cómo era que no estaba románticamente atraído? Justo como Sam y Emily ¿Por qué aún seguía teniendo sentimientos por Bella? Estaban en segundo plano, pero aun existían; Jacob debía ser lo que Charlotte necesite, pero entonces su vida cambiaria al antojo de la castaña ¿Tendría él elección alguna? ¿Seguirá siendo Jacob Black o se convertiría en un títere? Eran demasiadas preguntas y lo peor es que no podía dar con ninguna respuesta. Deicidio que lo mejor sería consultarlo con Embry o Quil, e incluso pensó en la posibilidad de hablar con Sam. Ya vestido se dirigió a la reservación….

 **...**

La escuela resulto ser tal y como la recordaba, solo con menores cambios aquí o allá. Las personas continuamente la miraban, susurrando cosas como _"¿Qué no había tenido un colapso nervioso?" "¿Habrá tomado hormonas?"_ _"Oí que fue a un centro de reintegración juvenil en Florida"_ al parecer el pueblo entero invento muchas historias que realmente sonaban más interesantes que la realidad – excepto el colapso nervioso, ese si paso- pero en general los profesores fueron amables y sus amigos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

"No tienes una idea cuanto te echamos de menos Charlie" comento Jena que seguía abrazándola desde que se encontraron en la puerta de la escuela – de hecho convenció a la mayoría de los maestros que la dejaran sentarse a su lado, _solo_ para seguir con los abrazos- "Sé que hemos estado escribiendo miles de correos, pero no es lo mismo "

"Lo se Jenn, yo también los extrañe a todos" entonces extendió el abrazo al resto del grupo, incluso Chuck estaba sonriendo ampliamente ese día, cuando se separaron comenzaron a caminar a la cafetería, sin embargo Charlotte noto que Tessa la seguía con la mirada con un ceño fruncido "¿Pasa algo Tess?"

"No, solo me sigo preguntando ¿De dónde diablos salieron esas?" pregunto la rubia mientras señalaba el pecho de su amiga. Lottie giro los ojos cansada.

"Son solo bubies, tú tienes un par… no es como si fuesen enormes" respondió indignada, ciertamente había cambiado bastante durante los meses que no estuvo en Forks, principalmente su cuerpo, básicamente tenía un cuerpo atlético – distinto a su hermana que era delgada y estética- ella tenía un cuerpo fuerte y lleno de curvas, su cara sin embargo seguía casi igual, tenía la estructura ósea de su padre con un rostro cuadrado, su nariz era chata, cejas pobladas, con uno ojos grandes y redondos – el único rastro que Renee era su madre- pero de alguna forma en conjunto funcionaba, o eso solía decir Caleb, un poco andrógino decía él.

"Comparado con lo que tenías antes, si son enormes" dijo Tess mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la castaña. Entonces el grupo entero comenzó a reír, incluso Charlotte porque era totalmente cierto "Pero dinos Charlie ¿Cómo era tu vida en el soleado estado de Florida?" en la mesa reino el silencio, esperando la respuesta, puesto que aun cuando se escribían no había dado muchos detalles de su vida con su madre. Por un momento recordó con cariño a su vivaz madre junto a su igualmente alegre casa.

"Era un lindo lugar, aprendí a nadar mejor, tome clases de pintura en cerámica, me uní a club de teatro, a un club de softball por un tiempo, tome más clases de defensa personal incluyendo Krav maga, comencé a bailar danza contemporánea y eso es solo la mitad…" no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara al recapitular todas las cosas que había aprendido, conocido y descubierto en Jacksonville "Conocí a mi madre… finalmente tuve una madre" dijo contenta, porque en un punto de su vida imagino que eso no pasaría.

"¿Y el ballet?" la voz de Jenna sonaba tentativa, esperando no tocar un punto sensible en su amiga, sin embargo ella siguió sonriendo, solo que con una expresión melancólica.

"Aun puedo hacer lo básico… ya no es como antes pero está bien, ahora solo bailo para mi después de todo… sigo sintiéndome algo triste por lo que paso, pero por otro lado de no ser así jamás me habría reconciliado con mi madre o descubierto muchas otras cosas tan maravillosas. Estaba tan empecinada en seguir un solo camino que no vi otros miles a mi alrededor, igual de increíbles… o que yo podía hacer el mío propio" ese incidente le había hecho un bien de alguna forma, porque habría sido mucho más difícil aprender esa lección a los cuarenta años, sin nada más en su vida que el ballet; incluso habría perdonado a Bella si ella no siguiese eligiendo a un monstruo por encima de todo, Charlotte incluida.

"Vaya, ese si fue todo un viaje de autodescubrimiento" comento sorprendido Chuck con su atención completamente en la conversación de la mesa, algo que era casi tan raro como un cometa.

"¿Y qué paso con ese chico apuesto que mencionaste?" pregunto Tess inclinándose sobre la mesa por la expectativa -seguida por su novio- Dan y ella eran tal para cual pensó Lottie.

"¿Caleb? Se fue a Rusia" de inmediato los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron de par en par excepto por los del chico genio que solo se veía algo perplejo.

"¿Pero cómo, cuándo, dónde? ¿Por qué se fue a RUSIA? ¿Va a volver, CIERTO?" Dan gritaba mientras la tomaba por la chaqueta agitándola de un lado a otro –desesperado- como si cortasen el final de una película, probablemente Tess le dejo leer los correos que ella envió, contando sobre el chico moreno con apariencia de estrella de rock.

"Tanía asuntos que arreglar, no sé si volverá o cuando" respondió Charlotte tratando de zafarse del agarre frenético de su amigo, cuando Dan finalmente se calmó decidió agregar "igual no estoy segura si quiero que vuelva, porque de ser así tendría que tomar una decisión para la que no se si este lista… en fin ¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí?" el grupo de adolescentes se miró entre sí, todos preguntándose cuál sería la misteriosa decisión, se morían por respuesta pero en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron no presionar a su amiga, después de todo recién había llegado - sin contar que había tenido un año algo traumático- lo mejor era no agobiarla.

"No mucho realmente, ya sabes cómo es… la única noticia es que Andrew Hale se mudó en octubre, todo el mundo enloqueció al ver al hermano del oficial Hale… ahí está" Lottie dio un giro de 180 grados para poder mirar al enorme _adolecente_ – el segundo chico más alto que había visto en su vida- por un memento Lottie se preguntó que les estaban dando a los chicos para crecer tanto, pero miro a Chuck y él era muy normal. Andrew Hunter era igual a su hermano -cabello rubio oscuro, ojos pardos, espalda ancha y brazos fuertes- la única diferencia es que era más delgado y no tan _bonito._ Pensó que tal vez debería ser su amiga, después de todo Hunter Hale era su niñera básicamente "Ni lo pienses Charlie… será toda la lindura tejana que quieras pero es un buscapleitos y casi un delincuente…no tienes idea cuantas veces ha tenido que venir su hermano a solucionar sus desastres" Lottie quiso preguntar cuáles fueron los incidentes pero decidió dejarlo estar, si era tan malo como Tess decía, no tardaría en descubrirlo. Mejor decidió hacer la pregunta que estuvo rondando por su cabeza toda la mañana.

"¿Por qué Chris no ha dicho ni una palabra y donde esta Zach?" De nuevo todos se miraron los unos a otros en silencio, luego fijaron la mirada en su rubio amigo, que lucía como un ciervo asustado.

"Zach y yo rompimos" dijo finalmente Chris con una cara llena de pesar

"¿Qué paso, que hizo Zach esta vez?" pregunto la castaña tomando la mano de su amigo.

"No, fui yo… yo lo arruine… Fue antes de las fiestas, estaba buscando a Zach por la escuela, cuando lo vi besando a una chica en un salón, enloquecí: le grite, insulte y ni siquiera le deje decir nada, entonces llego el grupo de teatro preguntando como iba el ensayo… olvide por completo que ese día él estaba ensayando para la obra escolar - _Romeo y Julieta –_ la chica que besaba era la protagonista. A día siguiente termino conmigo porque no solo no confiaba en él sino que ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que era importante para él… he tratado de reconciliarme con él pero es inútil, se acabó" Charlotte corrió al otro lado de la mesa y abrazo a su amigo.

"Tranquilo Chris, todo va a estar bien" consolaba al rubio mientras el resto de sus amigos la miraban con empatía

"¿Y si nunca me perdona?"

"No te preocupes, siempre hay una forma… yo te ayudare, pensaremos en algo para recuperar a tu amoroso idiota, ¿bien?" se terminó su abrazo y entonces el muchacho sonrió de lado a lado de la misma forma que lo hizo esa mañana, cuando la vio por primera vez después de tantos meses.

"En serio que te extrañaba Lottie, no era lo mismo sin ti" todos rieron porque ciertamente desde que la castaña se fue, las cosas cambiaron, ella era la líder no oficial del grupo.

 **...**

Los ojos de Quil casi salían de sus orbes, mientras que Embry tenía una cara de no creérselo, se veía emocionado… el resto del alumnado iba por ahí ocupándose de lo suyo.

"¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA, SIEMPRE LO SUPE… tengo que admitir que por un momento me tuviste preocupado con todo ese asunto de Bella, pero al final yo tenía razón… págame Quil!" grito extasiado el moreno, mientras daba saltitos estirando su mano hacia Quil Atarea V, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño buscando dinero en su cartera.

"¿Apostaron sobre quien sería mi imprimación?" pregunto escandalizado Jacob, aunque estaba genuinamente impresionado por el hecho que Embry acertara.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo diablos íbamos a saber eso? En cuarto grado le aposte a Quil que tú y Chars estarían juntos algún día… y gane" explico el chico mientras tomaba el dinero que merecidamente había ganado.

"Primero que nada no estamos juntos, segundo ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" Lottie había pasado toda su infancia con ellos, antes de que todo lo del ballet comenzara en serio, crecieron jugando en la costa de La Push, oyendo historias quileute a las llamas de una fogata, compartieron aventuras; tanto Quil como Embry conocían a Lottie tan bien como el propio Jacob y eso le causaba un extraño sentimiento.

"SANTO DIOS… Jacob una vez empuje Charlotte a un charco y tu viniste en sima de mi como si la hubiera tratado de asesinar, cuando éramos pequeños ustedes estaban pegados de la cadera y hasta hace un año te levantabas en la madrugada para verla correr… esto iba pasar tarde o temprano, incluso los espíritus lo sabían, al parecer" dijo el muchacho mientras guardaba su dinero con una sonrisa sabionda adornando su cara. De alguna forma lo que Embry decía tenia completo sentido, pero aun así ¿por qué no sentía lo mismo que Sam cuando ve a Emily? ¿Por qué no muere de ganas por besarla, tocar su piel, abrazarla hasta el final de los tiempos y construir una vida con ella? Recordó entonces, la razón por la que les dijo la noticia de su imprimación en primer lugar.

"Tienes razón en que siempre vamos a estar juntos… pero no creo que mis sentimientos sean románticos. Quil quería hablar contigo al respecto, tengo la enorme necesidad de vigilar a Lottie _cada segundo del día_ … que este saludable, que está contenta… Pero ella no es una niña pequeña como Clarie – bueno no tan pequeña, porque si es bajita- así que… estoy hecho un rollo" por un momento Quil miro a Embry, contemplando la idea de recuperar su dinero, pero prefirió ayudar a su otro amigo que parecía estar sufriendo.

"Bueno tal vez es porque aún no están listos, digo tú tienes todo ese asunto con Bella, mientras que Lottie paso por un montón de mierdas este año… tal vez la imprimación busca que se cuiden el uno al otro… pero con esto nunca se sabe, podrían seguir así hasta el final, aunque ¿sería tan malo? Tendrías a tu pequeña Lottie para siempre ¿no es lo que querías?" medito las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos, ellos habían sido testigos de lo mucho que sufrió aquella vez cuando peleo con Lottie, mientras caía en cuenta que su duendecito pronto se iría muy lejos de él, todo cambiaría. Luego ella se fue hecha pedazos, él se transformó, paso lo de Bella y ahora todo era un caos.

"Estas en una situación muy complicada amigo" opino el muchacho Call mientras evitaba que Ateara metiera la mano en sus pantalones, para tomar su cartera.

"Y aun no les he dicho que sigo tengo sentimientos por Bella…" en ese momento los otros dos lobos guerreros dijeron al unísono _"¡mierda!"_

 _..._

Ya era tarde, seguía esperando por alguna de las hermanas Swan, aterrado por saber con cual tendría que hablar primero, no había visto a Bella desde su huida para seguir al chupasangre. De inmediato vio la figura de una chica c _aminado_ hacia la casa, si a eso se le podía llamar caminar, daba saltitos con los brazos extendidos al aire, giraba sobre sus talones y Jacob supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, reconocería ese andar encantador en cualquier lado… entonces tomo un minuto para mirar a la hermosa criatura que era su imprimación, sonriendo al aire.

Todo era perfecto hasta que ella lo vio, su cara entonces se transformó en una mueca, camino de largo hasta la puerta, solo reconociendo la presencia del chico con sus palabras "Bella no está" El frío tono de su voz le dolió hasta los huesos, tomo todo su valor poder acercarse y tomarla del brazo antes de que entrase a la casa; cuando los ojos azules de ella lo miraron se quedó sin palabras, comenzó a temblar y le pareció gracioso como una pequeña adolescente lo asustaba mucho más que un montón de vampiros.

"Lottie espera, yo.."

"Jake no quiero hablar contigo, suéltame" dijo la castaña con un tono indiferente.

"Por favor Lottie, déjame explicarte…" de inmediato la chica lo empujo entrando a la casa, en cuanto vio la mirada llena de odio de ella, Jacob sintió que el mundo se detenía, su imprimación lo despreciaba… podía sentir el oxígeno salir de sus pulmones.

"No hay nada que explicar, no fuiste capaz de advertirme sobre los _frios,_ te importo más la seguridad de Bella que la mía… durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Jacksonville no me escribiste **_ni una sola vez_** , estabas muy ocupado cuidando de mi traidora hermana imagino ¿crees que un regalo de cumpleaños puede arreglarlo todo? … Si tanto quieres a Bella por mi puedes comértela – si logras que se separe de esa _cosa,_ claro está- pero a mi déjame en paz Jacob Black, no quiero saber nada de ti" con cada palabra sentía que un cuchillo lo atravesaba una y otra vez, hasta que dijo lo último, para ese punto Jacob había sufrido muchas cosas en su vida – como la muerte de su madre- pero en ese preciso momento sintió el dolor de todo eso combinado, multiplicado por mil. La castaña azotó la puerta en su cara y Jacob pensó que ese día no podía empeorar.

Entonces llego Bella junto a Edward Cullen.

...

Se recostó sobre su cama completamente vencido por los acontecimientos del día, primero el rechazo de su razón de ser – su imprimación- y después descubre que Bella se convertirá en uno de _ellos_ , lo único bueno fue cuando Charlie llego diciéndole a la mayor de sus hijas que tenía una semana extra de castigo por ver al chico Cullen. Jacob miro el techo de su cuarto preguntándole a cualquier deidad que hubiese puesto toda esta locura en marcha, a ese poder divino que unió su destino con las hermanas Swan ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? Luego se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

NA

Espero disfrutasen del capitulo, díganme les esta gustando la perspectiva de Jacob? par ver como lo manejo en el futuro, tomo en cuenta lo que dicen, lo hago y de alguna forma lo voy a llevar a cabo - a mi forma, lo siento- bueno gracias por leer


	34. Chapter 34

1 Twilght no me pertenece, solo los OC y la historia

2 Este es un fic Jacob/OC

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Confesiones de un típico lobo malhumorado**

 **...**

Fue sorpresivamente fácil regresar a su vida en Forks, sonrió para sí misma considerando la ironía, tuvo tanto miedo de volver, pero cuando finalmente dio ese paso descubrió que eso en si era lo más difícil. Estaba genuinamente feliz de estar en casa, tanto que podía ignorar la presencia de Bella; tan solo a veces miraba con melancolía a los meses pasados, extrañando a su Madre, a Phil y a Caleb, con los dos primeros tenía contacto constante, pero no sabía que sería del chico Westerling. Lottie solo esperaba que ese chico estuviese bien.

"¿Cariño que es eso?" pregunto su padre, comiendo sus huevos con tocino y café, preparados por la menor de sus hijas. Sin duda había extrañado a su pequeña, además ya no era tan estricta con la comida, aunque seguía vigilando el colesterol de su padre.

"Es un nomo de cerámica, duh… Lo voy a poner en el patio de enfrente" explico Lottie mientras pintaba el gorro de su nueva obra maestra.

"Es muy… muy… alegre" Charlie trato de encontrar algún cumplido para el extraño adorno de jardín, pero simplemente no pudo pensar algo mejor.

"Es horrendo…me encanta, lo pienso llamar Russell" La castaña miro a Russell con orgullo, ansiosa por ponerlo al frente de su casa. Escucho la suave risa de su papá, que revolvió su cabello amorosamente.

"No llegues tarde a clase cariño, adiós" Charlie camino a la puerta de enfrente y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su pequeña niña _jugando_ con su extraño nomo, ella lograba darle la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante -siempre fue así- desde que era una bebita que solo lo tenía a él para cuidarla. Por un momento volvió en el tiempo, y pudo ver a Lottie de cinco años comiendo feliz su cereal, mientras él llenaba reportes policiacos sonriendo el uno al otro. Entonces la voz de su pequeña lo saco de sus memorias.

"¿Pasa algo papá?"

"Claro que no Lottie, todo está perfecto"

 **...**

Escucho los golpes desesperados de su padre y hermana pero de nuevo los ignoro, girando sobre la cama.

"JACOB abre la puerta, no has comido nada desde ayer en la mañana… además tienes escuela, ¡SAL DE AHÍ!" Aún no se acostumbraba a la voz de su hermana, después de años lejos, ella estaba de vuelta - ¡y saliendo con Paul Lahote! además de todo- su relación seguía siendo algo distante, pero Jacob podía escuchar la clara preocupación en la voz de Rachel; aun así él no salió.

"Jacob hijo, habla con nosotros ¿qué pasa?" Billy miraba la puerta de su hijo, esperando escuchar cualquier indicio de que él lo estaba escuchando, el pobre muchacho no había salido de su habitación desde la tarde del día anterior, cuando llego como una tormenta corriendo directo a su habitación. Habían tratado de hablar con él una docena de veces, pero el chico no se dignaba a siquiera responder. Pensó que lo mejor sería llamar alguno de sus compañeros, tal vez la manada sabría cómo ayudarlo.

 **...**

"¡Chicos he descubierto como recuperar a Zach!" dijo Lottie, mientras calentaban durante educación física, la única clase que todos compartían "¡Un musical sin razón aparente!" el grupo la miraba como si un tornillo se le hubiese zafado "Vamos chicos, lo que Zach necesita es un gesto romántico -como en las películas- para que vea que Chris lo ama, lo suficiente como para ponerse en ridículo frente a la escuela entera"

"Espera ¿me voy a poner en ridículo? "Pregunto alarmado el rubio, tal vez era gay, pero ante todo él era un chico que no tenía habilidad musical alguna.

"Si obviamente, como en 10 cosas que odio de ti, sino no tendría sentido" había pasado suficiente tiempo viendo comedias románticas como para saber que no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar con un número musical romántico, y tambien que no existen los millonarios feos.

"No creo poder hacer algo así" explico el chico, tomando la pelota de quemados y aventándosela a Dan, directo en la cara.

"Por lo que me contaste, montaste una escena frente a sus amigos del club de teatro, tal vez si haces esto le denostaras que lo sientes y que estás dispuesto a recibir burlas por él, además de ponerte bajo una situación similar a la que tú lo pusiste… ya sabes ser vulnerable" Charlotte tomo la pelota que casi la golpea en el costado, regresándosela a Sacott Sanders, que la recibió muy cerca de su entrepierna.

"A mí me parece que solo quieres ver a Chris bailar o cantar, porque es terrible en ello" Chuck esquivo un pelota, que es básicamente lo único que hace al jugar quemados; tanto Jenna como Tess concordaron con el chico, quien por supuesto dio en el clavo.

"Es cierto….pero también es cierto que podría funcionar" una pelota le dio a Jenna, así que salió cabizbaja de la cancha.

"Bien, lo hare… pero todos me ayudaran" Charlotte asintió emocionada, porque al fin podría hacer un número musical sin razón aparente -en medio de la escuela- justo como en las películas, ya se encargaría de convencer a sus amigos. Y lo mejor de todo es que podría ayudar a su amigo a recuperar a su novio, dado por concluido el asunto, el grupo puso su atención en el juego, porque iban perdiendo.

"Iniciaremos hoy… después de la escuela"

 **...**

Sam Uley se encontró frente a la casa de los Black, de todos los lobos que estaban en su manada Jacob Black había resultado sin duda el más problemático; lo gracioso era que se suponía debía ser él quien se encargara del papel de niñera -no Sam- al ser el legítimo alfa, pero Jacob jamás podía hacer las cosas sencillas, para él mismo o para el resto. Así que ahí estaba Sam, listo para sacar a ese malhumorado adolecente de su habitación; suspiro entrando en la casa. – claro,

"Jefe Black ¿Qué sucede con Jacob?" pregunto mientras miraba la puerta cerrada, ahí estaban el padre y hermana de Jacob, también estaba Paul abrazando a Rachel por los hombros. Por un momento miro a su tercero al mando, con el acuerdo silencioso de _ayudarle_ de ser necesario, para sacar al chico de ahí adentro.

"No tengo idea, ayer volvió así, imagino que tiene que ver con Bella… o tal vez es un problema de lobos, por eso te llame…" explico el hombre y por un momento Sam noto que se veía más viejo de lo normal. Toco un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta; no tenía muchas opciones, pero debía sacar a Jacob de ahí; sin él la manada se veía debilitada, lo que podía ser un asunto de vida o muerte para ellos, llegada la situación.

"Jefe ¿podrían usted y Rachel bajar un momento? Paul y yo nos encargaremos" trato de sonar lo más confiable posible, teniendo la delicadeza de no alarmar más a la familia Black. Pero no funciono del todo, probablemente porque Sam Uley tenía un rostro que parecía perpetuamente enojado y serio – no era su culpa realmente, tuvo que convertirse un hombre antes de si quiera ser adolecente- así que no era el mejor expresándose; aunque él y Emily estaban trabajando en eso _"No quiero que nuestr_ os _hijos lloren nada más al ver esa cara gruñona"_ decía ella riendo. Recordar a su imprimación le dio la confianza para tratar de sonar como una persona comprensiva y amigable, así que lo intento "Jacob, soy Sam… lo mejor es que salgas, ahora mismo"

Al escucharse a sí mismo supo que fallo rotundamente, pero aun así procedió con su trabajo, después de todo tenía que cuidar a otro montón de adolescentes, aparte de ese "Paul entra por la ventana y abre esta puerta" dijo por lo bajo. Dos minutos después escucho forcejeo dentro de la habitación -que se detuvieron con lo que seguro fue un fuerte golpe- cruzo los brazos cuando la puerta se abrió, y vio a Jacob Black contra la puerta de su closet, sobando su cabeza.

"Muy bien, dime que paso ahora…"

 **...**

Charlotte cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí, dejando que el calor de su hogar le ayudase a librarse del frío natural de Froks. Escucho voces en la sala así que de inmediato fue a investigar; se encontró con su padre y hermana _discutiendo._

"Esto es injusto, Edward es parte de mi vida… tú no puedes cambiar eso" Bella estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido

"Cierto, pero eso no me impide intentarlo… es más, cambio tu castigo, ahora puedes salir **pero no** con él" Charlotte noto que su padre uso el mismo tono que cuando hablaba con los oficiales, en la estación de policía.

"¡No puedes hacerme esto!"

"Claro que puedo, ahora deja de quejarte o hare que tu hermana te vigile en la escuela y ni ahí podrás ver a ese muchacho" y por dentro Charlotte deseo que su hermana dijese **_una sola_** queja más, pero no funciono, puesto que solo resoplo y se recostó sobre el sillón.

"Hija hago esto por tú bien, solo quiero que conozcas más cosas, te alejes un poco de él... no creo que su relación sea sana, ve lo que paso la última vez... puedes salir con otros amigos, como esa chica Jessica o el muchacho Newton… tal vez Jacob, él te ayudo mucho cuándo tu estuviste mal, no lo he visto mucho por aquí últimamente " en ese momento Lottie decidió ir a la cocina, para preparar la cena, porque no quería escuchar **nada más** sobre la especial relación que compartían su hermana y ex mejor amigo.

 **...**

Sería poco decir que Jacob no era el mayor fan de Sam Uley – era demasiado mandón para su gusto- pero dentro de él esperaba que el alfa supiera como ayudarle, porque no sabía que hacer; tras contarle todo Uley seguía silencioso con los brazos aun cruzados, la expectativa estaba matando al chico.

"Tenemos que hablar con el consejo y la manada sobre lo de Bella, después de todo violaría el tratado…" dijo pensativo el líder de los lobos, mientras se giraba hacia Paul para hablar sobre qué harían al respecto, Jacob deseo poder arrojarle su lámpara en la cabeza.

"Me importa una mierda el tratado ¿Qué no oíste todo lo que dije?" grito el muchacho, pateando la primera cosa que encontró en el piso – un zapato- mientras trataba de controlarse lo suficiente como para no transformarse… y destruir su casa.

"Jacob, generalmente no me gusta decir esto - _pero por dios_ \- **CRECE** … la imprimación no es algo _simple_ , tan solo mírame a mí o a Quil, pero cada uno debe resolverlo por sí mismo, sino no tendría sentido… Pasaste meses persiguiendo a la chica Swan equivocada ¿Y ahora me dices que no puedes ir por la indicada?… ya estando en eso también podrías hacernos un favor a todos y ser menos melodramático" Entonces fue testigo de algo insólito, Sam Uley rodo los ojos… y comenzó a caminar seguido de Paul.

"No es así como veo a Lottie… aún tengo sentimientos por Bella" explico, antes de que el alfa saliera por completo de su habitación.

"Bueno eso es algo que tienes que tratar con Charlotte… y tal vez Bella, **_no conmigo_** … pero primero logra que tu imprimación siquiera te hable... después de todo tienes que contarle el secreto" dicho esto el jefe de la manada se retiró.

"Jacob… solo tú puedes meterte en esta clase de líos" dijo Paul, que de inmediato siguió a Sam.

 **...**

Después de la cena, ignorar a Bella, practicar en su estudio de baile y un baño, Charlotte estuvo lista para ir a dormir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de apagar las luces tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como si alguien la observara, miro por la ventana pero no había nada; confundida cerro la ventana y se dirigió a dormir, ignorando las ramas moviéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

NA

No fue hasta que edite este capitulo que note que hay muchos saltos entre perspectiva Lottie - perspectiva Jacob, pero seria mucho trabajo cambiarlo así que lo deje así, tuvimos un pequeño vistazo a Sam, que generalmente se ve enojado pero yo también lo estaría si me obligaran a pasar tanto tiempo con un montón de adolescentes. En fin es algo que solo los adultos entendemos. Epero les gustase el capitulo, ya en el siguiente el muchacho sera menos dramático, pero solo un poco, porque ese personaje es así en la películas se en los libros solo leí un pedazo. Tambien note que escribo mucho adolecente en este capitulo.


	35. Chapter 35

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y los OCs

2 Este fic es un Jacob/OC

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Vuelve a mi lado...**

"Charlotte, no estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar" dijo aterrado Chris mientras todos caminaban al gimnasio, se supone habría un anuncio del director sobre la graduación de los de último año. Era el momento perfecto para la operación: _recuperando a Zach_.

"Tranquilo todo está bajo control, Chuck se encargara de la música e iluminación y Dan distraerá a los profesores…. Vamos, tenemos que estar ahí antes que se llene" la castaña empujaba a Chris a los vestidores.

"Pero solo practicamos tres veces" Jenna y Tess los seguían preparando los micrófonos que tomaron del equipo de teatro, entonces los colocaron en sus ropas.

"Somos bailarinas profesionales… y tú, no lo haces terrible. Todo saldrá bien... ahora respira" Charlotte hacia lo mejor para tranquilizar a su rubio amigo, mientras observaba como iba llegando todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

"Nos van a castigar" Chris estaba pálido, y además sudaba frio, lo que en cierta forma causo ternura en la castaña -recordado su primera competencia- cuando se preguntaba si terminaría cayendo sobre su trasero en medio baile.

"Si seguramente… así que has que valga la pena" dijo, antes de empujar al rubio por la puerta; al instante todos los rostros se giraron a ellos, el auditorio quedo en silencio, los cuatro se colocaron de espaldas a las gradas y de repente la música lleno el lugar… ( _suena I Want You Back de los Jackson 5_ )

Se giraron y comenzaron a moverse de izquierda a derecha sincronizadamente, aplaudiendo, entonces Charlotte comenzó _: "OOOHH UUOHH Let me tell ya now…UHHO When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around._ _Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd.."_ canto, acercándose a su público mientras señalaba directamente a Zach, bailando al compás de la música – el moreno por otro lado abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _"But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took…"_ canto la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, entonces giraron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo.

 _"Now it's much too late for me to take a second look…"_ Tess entonces se unió al trio, que se movía de un lado a otro, en total sincronía, mientras sus brazos apuntaban al mismo chico.

 _"Oh baby, give me one more chance"_ fue el momento en que Chris giro y comenzó a caminar a las gradas cantando.

 _(To show you that I love you)_ cantaban en el fondo las chicas, bailando al compás de la música, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

 _"Won't you please let me, back in your heart… Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go"_ Chris comenzó a subir las escaleras para acercarse al chico, seguido por todos los ojos del lugar, emocionados por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando. Tomo todo su coraje seguir cantando y no tropezarse hasta llegar a la fila de Zach.

 _(Let you go, baby)_

 _Te deje ir bebe_

 _"But now since I've seen you it is on… I want you back… Oh I do now"_ se hinco, mientras desentonaba ligeramente por culpa de los nervios

 _(I want you back)_

 _Te quiero de vuelta_

 _"Ooh ooh baby…. I want you back"_ sentía un nudo en la garganta, mirando suplicante a su exnovio, rezando a toda deidad que conocía que el moreno se levantase y volvieran a estar juntos… o que por lo menos le diese otra oportunidad de ganar su cariño.

 _(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _"… I want you back"_ Y justo cuando creyó ver que Zach se movía para levantarse de su asiento, la música se cortó y sintió un tirón en su cuello, ahí estaba el profesor de ciencias arrastrándolo a la salida del gimnasio, igual que al resto de sus amigos. Mientras que el cuerpo estudiantil aplaudía de pie.

 **...**

Jacob miraba como uno a uno todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria salían del lugar, trato de llegar lo más rápido posible para poder encontrar a Lottie -antes de que se fuese- porque de otra forma se ocultaría en su casa de nuevo, sin darle oportunidad de hablar con ella. Por un momento temió encontrarse con la mayor de las Swan, pero descarto esa idea al ver que el auto de Cullen no estaba en ningún rincón del estacionamiento. Espero por un buen rato hasta que decidió preguntar por el paradero de Lottie.

"Disculpa ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Charlotte Swan? interrogo a un muchacho rubio -casi tan alto como él mismo- el chico lo miro feo, pero de igual forma contesto.

 **...**

"Ella y su extraño grupo están en detención, por el espectáculo del gimnasio" dijo, dejando a un muy confundido Jacob parado en medio del estaciona miento.

Los seis adolecentes se miraban los unos a otros en total aburrimiento, sin poder decir nada, puesto que en el pizarrón estaba escrito **_SILENCIO_** en letras muy grandes… De repente la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a Zachary Queen, quien camino directo a Chris para besarlo. Al fondo solo pudieron oír al profesor Montgomery decir exasperado " _ADOLECENTES"_ , mientras giraba los ojos y regresaba su atención a su revista.

"Te perdono… **pero ni una escena de celos más** ¿está claro?" dijo el moreno, que de inmediato se sentó al lado del rubio, para acompañar a sus amigos en el castigo

"Como el agua… Ni una, lo prometo" dicho esto todos sonrieron, porque al final su castigo si valió la pena.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir del salón, Lottie se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Jacob Black, esperándola recargado contra la pared.

"¿Jacob, que diablos haces aquí?" de inmediato todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, el muchacho había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vieron, solo Chuck miraba con curiosidad al resto y al moreno, preguntándose qué clase de cosas tomo – porque ese no parecía un cambio normal de la pubertad-. Zach era el más sorprendido del grupo, pues él solo conocía a Jacob a través de las historias de Lottie.

"Ahora veo porque te gustaba" Dijo Zach, entonces todos voltearon a mirar a Chris, anticipando su reacción, pero el rubio solo pudo asentir distraído, mirando al moreno de arriba- abajo.

"Hola, Lottie ¿puedo hablar contigo?... ¿a solas?" pregunto tentativo Jacob Black; de inmediato Jenna y Tess empujaron a los chicos hasta la salida de la escuela, dejándolos solo a ellos dos en medio del pasillo.

"Jacob no quiero… en serio, déjalo ya" la castaña trato de pasar de largo, pero él bloqueo su camino.

"Dios Lottie, si tan solo me dejaras explicar…"Jacob la tomo de los hombros, en un intento de llamar su atención; sin embargo la castaña se zafo del agarre, mirándolo furiosa.

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué me cambiaste por mi hermana, mientras yo me recuperaba física y emocionalmente en Florida?… no hay nada que decir Jacob, quítate del camino" entonces trato de rodear al chico, pero él la bloqueo de nuevo, esta vez mandándola al suelo

"Lottie ¿¡Estas bien!?" pregunto alarmado, mientras se hincaba para revisar que su pequeña no se hubiese lastimada… que él no la hubiese lastimado, más de lo que ya había hecho.

"¿De qué diablos estas hecho? ¿Piedras?" fue entonces que Lottie aprovecho la preocupación del moreno para levantarse del suelo y salir corriendo al estacionamiento. Miro alrededor en busca de algún transporte, hasta que vio a Hunter Hale -y al que debía ser su hermano menor- corrió directo al oficial, sin mirar atrás "¡Hunter! ¿Me llevas?"

"Claro Charlotte, sube" la castaña no perdió tiempo y se sentó en la parte trasera de la patrulla, no fue hasta que avanzo lo suficiente que miro por el cristal, ahí estaba Jacob Black parado en medio del estacionamiento, con sus ojos pegados a ella.

Cuando finalmente perdió de vista el edificio giro en su asiento, descubriendo que compartía lugar con el chico nuevo de este año: Andrew Hale…

"Hola mucho gusto, soy Charlotte" estiro la mano para saludar al chico rubio – que parecía muy enojado- pero él simplemente la ignoro.

"Muestra modales Andy, es una señorita y la hija de mi jefe" regaño Hunter, desde el asiento delantero, lo que causo que Andrew pusiera una cara aun peor.

"No tengo que hacer nada que tú me digas Hunter, no eres mi padre… además ya te dije que me llamo Andrew…. no _ANDY_ " en ese momento fue turno de Lottie para hacer una mueca, no por la conducta del chico en sí, sino por lo mucho que le recordaba a Bella cuando recién llego al pueblo.

"Discúlpalo Charlotte, mi hermano al parecer fue criado por coyotes" fue lo último que se dijo en el auto, o al menos hasta que Lottie llego a casa.

 **...**

Jacob se recostó en su cama, de nuevo miraba el techo de su cuarto preguntándose cuando su vida sería más sencilla, luego se dio a si mismo cinco minutos, para sentirse totalmente miserable… terminado el tiempo se levantó y se dirigió a la casa de los Swan, busco la ventana de Lottie y se quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que pudo ver a la dueña de la habitación… Cuando ella finalmente noto su presencia, mantuvo la mirada fija y grito

"No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me escuches… vendré aquí todos los días si es necesario Charlotte Constance Swan…" entonces la castaña cerro su ventana, con mayor agresión de la necesaria.

 **...**

La cena paso con la noticia de que Bella iría dentro de dos semanas a visitar a su madre –ya que al parecer los Cullen le regalaron un viaje todo pagado, en su cumpleaños- Lottie no podía negar que sintió una pizca de envidia -después de todo ella también extrañaba a su mamá- pero recordó que de todos modos iría en verano, como lo prometió. La verdadera sorpresa fue que iría cuando su castigo terminase - junto a Edward- así que su padre paso el resto de la noche refunfuñando.

Justo antes de dormir Lottie se dirigió a su ventana…no había rastro de Jacob por ningún lado, pero aun así sintió que la estaban observando…

...

* * *

NA

Esta vez vimos más de Charlotte que de Jacob, pienso que fueron menos cambios, en fin espero les gustase. La verdad esta siendo muy divertido escribir estos capítulos, son muy interesantes creo, ya saben más drama, acción , suspenso, confortamientos. En fin espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Ah y lo lamento pero amo los musicales sin razón aparente, tenia que poner uno.

Gracias por leer


	36. Chapter 36

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 Este es un fic Jacob/OC

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Dame con lo mejor que tengas...**

Los días pasaban -y como lo prometió- Jacob Black estaba casi constantemente bajo su ventana. Noto que se iba por las noches y llegaba antes de que ella se fuese a la escuela. Algunas veces no llegaba por las mañanas y lo veía hasta que las clases terminaban… también noto que nunca estaba cuando Bella aparecía – la castaña se preguntó si ellos habrían peleado- o al menos hasta donde Lottie sabía.

La vida de Lottie se volvió agitada, pues siempre estaba huyendo de la presencia de su antiguo amigo, incluso cuando estaba en casa -practicando cualquier cosa que tuviera su atención ese día- podía sentir la presencia del muchacho aun cuando no lo veía por ahí, lo extraño es que mientras algunas veces esa presencia solo le causaba molestia, otras se sentía completamente turbada por ella, preguntándose si era la misma.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle una orden de restricción a su padre, pero se detuvo por el cariño que aún tenía a su tío Billy, además de los buenos recuerdos que mantenía de su examigo.

Llego el viernes, así que finalmente Bella se iría esa noche con Edward rumbo a Florida, lo que dejaba la casa completamente para ella sola -libre de su molesta hermana mayor-. Paso el día completo feliz, incluso disfruto las clases – a las que ya prestaba mayor atención, después de todo la universidad ahora era una opción que estaba considerando- su día parecía casi perfecto, aun cuando sabía que se encontraría con Jacob esperándola en casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el estacionamiento, hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, se giró para encontrarse con Tessa "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto alarmada, al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga rubia, atrás de ella estaba Jenna, Chuck y Dan igual de turbados.

"Tienes que ver esto" la castaña no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se referían sus amigos, porque de inmediato la arrastraron al bosque -detrás de la escuela- caminaron varios metros, hasta que escucho un montón de gritos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino Lottie quedo sin habla, era un claro rodeado de una pared de árboles y rocas. El lugar era una media luna, encima de las rocas había decenas de adolescentes y algunos chicos mayores – tal vez universitarios- gritando, mientras que abajo un par de chicos peleaban, dando vueltas por la tierra.

"¿Pero qué diablos es esto?" pregunto horrorizada, mientras miraba como la turba se volvía loca ante la victoria de uno de los chicos -el rubio, para ser exactos- que levantaba los brazos orgulloso, apenas tenía heridas en su cuerpo o cara.

"Dan escucho a unos chicos de tercero hablar del lugar… parece ser que él lo inicio" explico la rubia señalando al ganador de la pelea, Lottie lo miro fijamente hasta que finalmente reconoció el rostro de Adrew Hale…. No podía creer que el hermano de Hunter fuese tal idiota. Ella misma había aprendido varios estilos de lucha, pero ese espectáculo no tenía reglas ni disciplina, no había propósito u espíritu deportivo… _esto_ por otro lado era pelear por pelear, para ver sangre, liberar su ira lastimando a otro ser humano o tal vez solo una competencia de egos.

No sabía que problemas retorcidos tenía el chico Hale, pero no iba a haber un circulo de peleas clandestinas en su pueblo.

"¡ESCUCHENME TODOS USTEDES BOLA DE IDIOTAS!" se paró en la roca más alta que encontró y grito con todo el aire que tenía "Tienen exactamente cinco minutos para irse de aquí y no volver a este pseudo _club de la pelea…_ o llamare a mi padre" ordeno mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, algunos salieron corriendo al instante mientras otros solo la miraban confundidos "Para los que no me conozcan, mi padre es el jefe de policía" fue entonces que la mayoría comenzó a movilizarse, hasta que oyeron otra voz.

"Disculpa pero ¿quién diablos te crees que eres? No pienso escuchar a una nenita de papá… si quieres que esto se acabe ven y termínalo tú misma" las miradas de los pocos que aún quedaban en el lugar se posaron el muchacho rubio, que sonreía con los dientes ligeramente manchados de sangre.

"¿Quieres pelear con una chica, cobarde?" grito indignada Tess, mientras se acercaba al borde del mini estadio.

"No hablaba contigo Barbie, además ¿no se supone que las mujeres pueden hacer lo mismo que los hombres? No pienso darle una golpiza, solo quiero ganarle en una batalla justa para que aleje su nariz de mis asuntos ¿Qué dices princesa? Si tu ganas yo doy por terminado esto… y si yo gano me dejas en paz, sin decirle nada a tu simplón padre" Charlie sabía perfectamente que el chico trataba de provocarla, pero aun así decidió aceptar el reto – porque nadie se burla de su padre y porque estaba segura que ese rubio necesitaba que alguien lo bajase de su pedestal de idiota- agradeció que ese día escogió usar botas y pantalones.

Bajo por la pared de rocas, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos gritarle " _Charlie no vayas_ " "¿ _En serio vas a pelear?_ " solo Chuck se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la castaña preocupado.

Cuando finalmente toco el suelo apenas tuvo tiempo para arrojarse hacia atrás, esquivando la patada de Adrew, que la miraba divertido.

"Parece que sabes lo que haces, mi hermano me conto un poco sobre ti princesa" dijo, dando pequeños saltitos.

"Pues parece que no lo escuchaste, porque igual me retaste" respondió Lottie, mientras se ponía de pie, ahora tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un golpe del rubio, entonces aprovecho la oportunidad para dar un paso a su costado y golpear su estómago con su pierna, luego lo golpeo en la oreja, con la palma de su mano.

"Mierda.." grito Hale incorporándose, Charlotte lo miraba tranquila, después de todo la ira es la peor enemiga en un combate, si tan solo le hubieran enseñado eso al rubio. Entonces él se acercó listo para patearla -ella esquivo- mientras mandaba al chico directo al suelo, con una barrida frontal; pero en cuanto se giró –para mirar a su oponente en el suelo- un montón de tierra se estrelló contra su cara, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago, que la tumbo sobre su trasero. Pudo escuchar como sus amigos gritaban " _COBARDE_ " "TRAMPOSO" "¡Eso no es justo!"

"En una pelea no hay…." El chico no pudo ni terminar ese pensamiento cuando sintió como ella lo tacleaba, para luego hacerle una llave de tijera al cuello, entonces torció su brazo hasta que escucho un _click_ … se levantó viendo al rubio retorcerse gruñendo en el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo dislocado.

"Chuck llama a una ambulancia" grito Lottie desde abajo, masajeando su estómago.

"Ya lo hice, llegaran en unos diez minutos" respondió el chico, que desde el inicio ya sabía cómo terminaría esa riña. Pero de un momento a otro su cara cambio de expresión, Lottie dio la vuelta a tiempo para recibir un golpe en su pómulo; gracias a dios Hale era diestro, de otro modo habría perdido un diente.

"Esto aún no termina" ahí estaba parado, con un brazo inmóvil a su costado, mientras el brazo izquierdo estaba cerrado en un puño.

"Tengo que reconocer…" escupió un poco de sangre y saliva "que tienes espíritu... pero eres un completo imbécil… y te voy a enseñar una buena lección" Adrew abrió la boca para responderle, pero se encontró perdiendo el aire gracias al gancho de Lottie -en su estómago- en cuanto se encogió de dolor sintió la rodilla de la castaña en su cara, cayó al suelo.

Giro su cara hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para ver como ella sostenía con ambas manos su propia pierna en un ángulo de 180 grados, entonces la dejo caer sobre la cabeza del rubio. Fue ahí que todo se puso negro para él….

 **...**

Despertó al sonido de la voz de su hermano y un constante pitido a su lado.

"Andy despierta ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" la voz de su hermano sonaba algo lejana, y por un momento creyó ver estrellas sobre la cabeza de Hunter.

"Santo infierno…. ¿Qué paso?" pregunto, genuinamente confundido.

"Eso quisiera saber yo" reclamo el mayor de los Hale, poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar -aunque algo borrosos- entonces descubrió que no fue un sueño, sino que por primera vez en su vida le habían ganado.

"La princesita Swan, ella me dio la paliza de mi vida" gruño, sentándose en la incómoda cama del hospital – o al menos él creía estar en el hospital- luego miro el rostro horrorizado de su hermano.

"¿Es eso cierto Charlotte Constance Swan?" fue entonces que descubrió que a un lado estaba la chica, que lo había dejado viendo estrellas. "¿No dijiste que se habían caído?"

"Bueno papá, yo…" dijo la castaña -evidentemente nerviosa- no podía creer que ese tren de chica estuviera asustada; Andrew solo podía imaginar cuan intimidante era el jefe de policía de Forks

"Santo Dios" el jefe Swan paso una mano por su rostro, evidentemente cansado "Hale lo siento mucho, nunca espere que mi hija fuese tan irresponsable" se disculpó el hombre, inclinándose ligeramente, entonces giro hacia su hija "¡Vamos, discúlpate tú también!" ordeno, mientras agachaba la cabeza de la chica.

"Lo lamento, debí controlarme a mi misma" la castaña sonaba genuinamente arrepentida, y es que de hecho no tenía que haberlo dejado inconsciente -después de dislocarle un brazo- pero de repente, Andrew sintió como una mano también agachaba su cabeza.

"Claro que no jefe, estoy más que seguro que mi hermano se lo busco… y lo sentimos mucho ¿verdad Andrew?" estaba a punto de gritar y maldecir -él fue quien salió peor de esa pelea- pero entonces vio los ojos azules de Charlotte… y antes de que lo supiera ya se estaba disculpando.

"Lo siento no debí buscar problemas" por un instante sintió la mirada sorprendida de su hermano, pero lo ignoro para seguir mirando fijamente a la castaña, que también lo miraba extrañada.

"Bueno dado que ambos fueron responsable y se disculparon, demos esto por cerrado…. Vayamos a buscar al doctor, para decirle que Andrew despertó" dijo Charlie, que fue seguido de inmediato por Hunter, dejándolos solos.

"En serió lamento lo de tu brazo, pensé que así te rendirías" por segunda vez a castaña lo miraba con preocupación -lo que le hacía sentir extraño- después de todo, en su vida la única persona que jamás se preocupó por él fue Hunter.

"Está bien, ya lo acomodaron… además era una pelea, yo también participe" explico, restándole importancia a sus heridas, como siempre había hecho. Charlotte se levantó y se acercó a su cama, mirándolo fijamente.

"También lamento lo de tu nariz" Charlotte miraba al suelo mientras pateaba ligeramente el piso, avergonzada al parecer, Andrew contemplaba la idea que se veía _algo_ linda, justo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo ella había dicho.

"¿Qué le paso a mi nariz?" pregunto, y en cuanto llevo su mano a su cara sintió un dolor del infierno -tal vez estaba rota- probablemente gracias al rodillazo en su cara.

"Si, como sea… tienes talento, no deberías desperdiciarlo siendo un imbécil… no sé qué pasa contigo o que problemas tengas, pero estoy segura que no vale la pena arruinar tu vida por eso" le dijo, y por alguna razón la chica acaricio su cabello, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien hizo eso.

"Tal vez solo me gusta pelear" y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Andrew odio cuan lastimeras sonaron, como si de nuevo fuese un niño, negando que tuviera miedo del monstruo en su armario, solo para no tener que escuchar a su padre decirle que dejase de ser un bebé. _Él no tenía ningún problema, todo estaba bien, él estaba bien._

"Si ese es el caso, entonces únete al equipo de lucha… al menos allí ganarías algo" la miro sorprendido, ella sonreía contenta, no lo veía con lastima o incredulidad, por primera vez sintió que alguien no lo juzgaba "Como sea, no vuelvas a meterte en problemas, no quiero tener que volver a repetir esto… mi papá me mataría"

Entonces escucharon a Charlie Swan llamar a su hija, quien se despidió con un breve "Nos vemos el lunes Hale" para salir corriendo tras su padre. Andrew sonrió al ver andar a la chica y alcanzo a escuchar como el jefe de policía dijo "Ya hablaremos en casa señorita"

"No entiendo porque haces este tipo de cosas" comento Hunter, sentándose al lado de su cama.

"En este preciso momento… ni siquiera yo lo se Hunt" por segunda vez en el día su hermano lo miro como si no lo reconociera, llamo una enfermera pidiendo que el doctor Cullen se apresurara, para revisar la cabeza de Andrew Hale.

...

Su padre había mentido, puesto que no espero a llegar a casa para darle un enorme sermón, de cómo debía ser más responsable, que no le había enseñado a pelear para que fuese por ahí golpeando chicos, entre otras cosas. Para cuando llegaron a su hogar, su padre la había castigado una semana sin salir de su cuarto, además de prohibirle contar el incidente a su madre… porque seguro le echaría toda la culpa a él.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Edward afuera de la casa, esperando a Bella; en cuanto el pálido adolescente noto su presencia Lottie se colocó atrás de su padre, odiaba estar cerca de cualquiera de _ellos_ – probablemente estrés pos traumático, luego de que otro vampiro le rompiese casi el cuerpo entero- el muchacho por otro lado se paró derecho y saludo a su padre.

"Jefe Swan, Charlotte ¿estás bien?" pregunto Edward, mientras la castaña le volteaba la cara y se dirigía a la entrada de su casa.

"Edward.." dijo su padre -en forma de saludo- para luego seguir a la más pequeña de sus hijas, llego a tiempo para escuchar a Bella preguntar alarmada "¿Pero que le paso?"

Lottie subió a su habitación, ignorando por completo a su hermana; Charlie sabía que tenía que hacer que su relación mejorase.

"Tu hermana se peleó con un chico de tercer año…. Y gano" explico, tratando de esconder la pequeña sonrisa orgullosa que amenazaba por salir. "Cuídate en tu viaje cariño" entonces dejo a Bella parada en medio de la entrada, para ir por una cerveza que sentía estaba bien merecida.

Para cuando Lottie salió de la ducha, su hermana ya se había ido con el vampiro, por lo que no entendió porque escucho unos pasos subir por las escaleras, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió – Charlotte agradeció estar vestida para ese momento- de la nada Jacob Black estaba sobre ella, totalmente histérico.

"¡Dios Mio Lottie! ¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto, mientras revisaba cada parte de su rostro, brazos y torso; en busca de heridas más grandes que el moretón en su mejilla.

"¡Ya… SUELTAME Jacob!" grito, zafándose de las manos del chico "Estoy bien déjame en paz" suplico, alejándose del moreno que solo la veía herido –en ese instante una pequeña parte de ella se sintió culpable, de lastimarlo– pero aun así se alejó más del muchacho, estaban divididos por casi dos metros, que se sentía como todo un mundo de distancia.

"Lottie ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto de nuevo Jacob, dando un paso tentativo hacia ella, que dio un paso atrás.

"Nada, solo fue una tonta pelea, que yo gane por cierto… ahora _déjame en paz_ " dijo, mirando directamente al chico, que daba otro paso vacilante hacia ella, de repente sintió el mismo impulso que en la escuela aquel día y comenzó a correr, no le importo estar descalza o que estaba huyendo de su propia casa… solo corrió.

...

Estaba en medio del bosque cuando finalmente se detuvo, le tomo un momento ubicarse, sin previo aviso sintió de nuevo esa presencia, que la miraba continuamente y la hacía sentir atrapada; miro hacia todos lados, buscando cualquier señal de que no se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Escucho unos arbustos moverse y en contra de su buen juicio decidió ir a ver, cuando estuvo cerca se encontró con una cámara de video, la tomo – le parecía familiar- abrió la pantalla lateral y pulso _play_. En cuanto las imágenes comenzaron a correr Charlotte quedo pálida, al ver el rostro que aun a veces la atormentaba en sus sueños, además de esos ojos predadores del vampiro rubio.

Ahí estaba él, torturándolas a ella y su hermana… tiro la cámara y comenzó a correr por donde vino, estar en el mismo cuarto con Jacob Black -en ese momento- no parecía la peor de sus opciones.

 **...**

Buscaba por la espesura, pero no lograba ver rastro alguno de su impronta, que simplemente había salido huyendo de él. En otras circunstancias la hubiera dejado ir pero en cuanto ella salió de la casa sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago, y antes que supiera nada su lobo le grito _"¡VE!"_

Así que ahí estaba corriendo en el bosque, desesperado por encontrar a su castaña, quien termino por encontrarlo a él, estrellándose contra su pecho, completamente aterrada de lo que sea que la _perseguía_ , apenas pudo reaccionar para evitar que ella cayese al suelo.

"Lottie ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó abrazándola, escuchando el susurro en su interior decirle claramente… _no la sueltes… protégela… te necesita._

 _"¿_ Jacob _?"_ Se veía desconcertada, pero en cuanto fijo su mirada en los ojos del chico se abalanzo sobre él, aprisionando su cuello entre sus brazos "¡Jacob, eres tú… VÁMONOS, vámonos **_ya_** de aquí!" Lottie tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello y el moreno no pudo evitar recordar cuando eran pequeños… ella solía colgarse de su cuello de esa misma forma, cada vez que estaban en algún lugar aterrador, suplicándole que la llevase a casa.

Tomo a Charlotte por debajo de sus rodillas y le cargo, luego comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que le fue posible, de regreso a la casa de los Swan; intentando no regocijarse de tener a su imprimación entre sus brazos, después de todo ella estaba muy asustada.

 **...**

En algún punto del camino de regreso a casa, Lottie pudo finalmente tranquilizarse, presionando su cara contra el cuello de su viejo amigo; sentía la suave piel del chico que la cargaba –sin esfuerzo alguno - dejando que el calor del contacto la llenase de alivio, cuando su hogar estuvo finalmente a la vista trato de bajarse se los brazos de Jacob.

"Ya estoy bien… puedo caminar desde aquí" dijo, pero le fue imposible luchar contra la fuerza del moreno.

"Estas descalza" fue la única explicación que le dio él, que siguió sosteniéndola hasta que pudo depositarla suavemente en el pórtico de la casa. "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Nada… solo vi algo extraño" ni siquiera sabía cómo calificar lo que vio ¿aquel tipo seguía por ahí? ¿Cómo llego la cámara desde la puta Arizona? ¿Era él quien la perseguía? Probablemente tenía que hablar con su hermana, además de encerrarse en su casa por tiempo indefinido… de repente el castigo de su padre parecía una bendición.

"No vayas al bosque sola… puede ser _peligroso_ " Jacob miraba la espesura del bosque, con total desconfianza, como si esperase que en cualquier momento un monstruo saliese de ahí para atacarlos.

"Sabio consejo… adiós" comenzó a subir las escaleras – tratando de huir de la _incómoda_ situación- dejando que la madera bajo sus pies le diese un falso sentido de seguridad, pero una mano conocida le detuvo.

"Espera Lottie, _realmente_ necesito hablar contigo…" pocas veces en su vida había visto esa expresión en la cara de Jacob Black, como si ese asunto fuese de vida o muerte.

"Bien… te escucho" bajo un escalón, para quedar a la misma altura que él, sin mover la mano su agarre.

"No aquí… tengo que arreglar unas cosas… el próximo viernes, ven conmigo a la reservación" pidió Jake -con voz suave- mientras su mano sudaba, Lottie se preguntó brevemente ¿qué era eso tan importante? ¿qué lo tenía tan nervioso? también se preguntó desde cuando Jacob le hablaba con tanta devoción… era algo raro, sin duda.

"Te has vuelto muy extraño Jacob Black… pero está bien, lo que sea" entonces comenzó a subir de nuevo llegando a la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar… hasta que la voz del moreno a su espalda.

"¿Puedo venir a visitarte en la semana?" sonaba desesperado, pero también podía sentir cierto anhelo en su voz, básicamente era una súplica… y de nuevo Lottie se preguntó qué había pasado con su amigo esos últimos meses. A primera vista él seguía siendo el mismo, un chico despreocupado, divertido y confiado; pero de la nada _algo_ cambiaba y estaba esa pared de músculos, indescifrable para ella.

"Haz lo que quieras" respondió, retomando su camino.

"Descansa duende" ahí estaba el Jake que conocía.

Subió a su habitación y cerró todo con llave, pero no logro sentirse del todo segura –no como en los brazos de Jacob- su cabeza daba vueltas, preguntándose si sería aquel vampiro quien dejo la cámara ahí o sería alguien más… Necesitaba saberlo, y solo se le ocurrió una idea para descubrirlo; entonces se levantó de la cama, para tomar su teléfono.

"Chuck, necesito un favor"

* * *

NA

Espero les gustase, como dije disfruto mucho escribir estos capítulos. En este vemos que Lottie no teme a ningún humano, pero si a los vampiros - no la juzguen, aun no los ve brillar como campanita- . Yo soy de la creencia que la imprimación no solo afecta a los lobos así que de alguna forma también tiene efecto en la protagonista. Jacob por ahora es una mamá oso, Lottie dejo la suya en Florida.

Bueno eso es todo, tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen, y lo llevare a cabo pero a mi forma - mas o menos-

Gracias por leer. Besos


	37. Chapter 37

1 Twilight no pertenece solo esta historia y los OCs

2 Este en un fic Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Tú, yo... y tu hermana** **también**

El fin de semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudo convencer a Chuck de ayudarle a instalar cámaras afuera de su ventana, además de en el cobertizo/estudio de baile. Eran cámaras especiales para captar objetos a gran velocidad, aunque no fue nada fácil convencer a su amigo –sin decirle el motivo por el cual las necesitaba- básicamente invento una gran mentira sobre un animal haciendo destrozos en el estudio de noche, necesitaba saber que era y como deshacerse de el – lo que no era del todo una mentira- la castaña se sorprendió de lo fácil que todos en ese pueblo creían mentiras sobre animales salvajes. O tal vez Chuck no le creyó, pero era lo suficiente prudente para no meterse en los asuntos de Lottie, eso jamás terminaba bien.

El lunes en la mañana Lottie llego al estacionamiento de la escuela, justo a tiempo para ver como su hermana subía a la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Jacob Black. Los miro directamente por más tiempo del que se consideraría educado, hasta que Jay la busco con la mirada… como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que ella estaba mirando.

Charlotte aparto sus ojos del par, decidiendo que no era asunto suyo lo que él y su hermana hicieran, ella le debía al chico una conversación, nada más… después de todo parecía que prefería la compañía de su traidora hermana.

 **...**

"¿Jay?... ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto suavemente Bella, dirigiendo su mirada al mismo punto que él, pero solo se encontró con un montón de adolescentes entrando en la escuela.

"Nada… vamos" arranco la motocicleta dejando atrás a Edward, la preparatoria de Forks y a Lottie... diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que ella estaría a salvo en clases, trato de concentrarse en la chica que ahora tenía la cabeza recostada en su espalda, mientras manejaba rumbo a la preservación. Tenían que hablar sobre la pelirroja, también debía saber lo de Lottie.

...

"¿Estás seguro?... Soy la chica de los vampiros" pregunto Bella, caminando frente a Jacob.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Emily – básicamente la base de la manada-. Por toda la conmoción de la pelirroja habían pasado el fin de semana entero patrullando, por lo que ninguno fue a clase – de los que aun iban a la escuela- para poder recuperar fuerzas. En cuanto Bella y él se acercaron a la casa fueron recibidos por los chicos.

"¡Bella tiempo sin verte!" dijo Embry saltando frente a la castaña, sostenía una pieza de pollo frito en la mano.

"Hola chicos… ¡Quil! ¿Ahora tú también? " Pregunto la pálida chica, usando ese tono tan suave con el que parecía siempre hablar, o al menos siempre que estaba relajada.

"Si… ahora soy parte de la manada" respondió el muchacho, dando un golpecillo en el hombro a Embry Call

"Que bien que viniste… tuvimos que sufrir todo el fin de semana, escuchando el monologo interno de Jacob.." explico Embry, que le envió una mirada burlona al susodicho "Ojala Bella llamara..."

"Ojala Bella no llamara…" complemento Paul Lahote, riendo suavemente a costa de su compañero de manada.

"Debería llamar a Bella y decirle sobre Lot…" Embry no pudo terminar la frase gracias a que Quil lo golpeo en el hombro, cuando noto su error el muchacho palideció por completo, mirando arrepentido a Jacob, que ahora estaba completamente serio. Bella pudo notar el cambio en el ambiente, así que miro confundida al moreno. Justo cuando la chica estaba por preguntar que sucedía de la casa salió Leah Clearwater.

"Bella ella es Leah… Leah Clearwater" dijo Jacob tratando de desviar la atención de la castaña.

"Hola… lamento lo de tu padre" comento Bella, mientras se acercaba para saludar a la hermosa y exótica chica lobo.

"Seguro…" fue lo único que la chica lobo dijo, antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque, dejando a Bella con la boca abierta en cuanto se transformó

"Es linda, cuando la conoces… debajo de toda es hostilidad" explico Jay, mientras daba unas palmaditas a la espalda de Bella, en forma de consuelo. Lo cierto es que él se sentía muy mal por toda la situación de la chica Clearwater, después de todo estaba en un drama muy parecido al de ella, aunque Jacob solo deseaba que Leah dejara de llenar la mente de todos con constante dolor, pero de nuevo él mismo probablemente hacia lo mismo.

"No sabía que una chica se podía transformar" Bella miraba a todos en busca de alguna explicación, no fue hasta que Sam y Emily salieron de la casa, que el primero contesto su pregunta.

"Ni nosotros… ella es la primera en la historia" Sam como siempre se quedó parado cual roca, con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria cuando los saludo "Jacob… Bella" a diferencia de Emily, que corrió a abrazarlos a ambos.

"¿Todo en orden?" preguntó al alfa, mientras de nuevo ignoraba su ansiedad por ir a Forks y asegurarse que su imprimación estaba bien.

"Si Jacob todo bien… esa pelirroja no se acercara por aquí en alguno días… ¿Resolviste tu problema?" por un breve momento Sam Uley pareció preocupado, pero su rostro no tardo en recuperar su estoica expresión.

"En eso estoy" respondió mirando a Bella, que mantuvo la mirada con sus ojos chocolate.

 **...**

Charlotte Swan podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces en la que se había visto sin palabras en una situación -especialmente después de descubrir que los vampiros en realidad existían- pero en cuanto vio a Andrew Hale sentarse a su lado, en la cafetería ese lunes por la mañana, la palabra _estupefacta_ se quedaba corta.

"Me uní al equipo de lucha" dijo el rubio, comiendo su almuerzo bajo la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto ella confundida, pero tratando de no incomodar al chico, después de todo ya le había roto la nariz.

"Me dijiste que me uniera… así que lo hice" respondió él, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, que en sí tenía algo de sentido… porque ella si le había dicho eso.

"Bien pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo, es un país libre…. Pero te rompí la nariz y disloque tu brazo" lo miraba curiosa, preguntándose si sería una broma. O tal vez Andrew Hale quería atormentarla con la culpa, hasta que se doblara ante la presión y entonces obligarla a cometer seppuku (suicidio ritual japonés)

"Ah sí… quería preguntarte si podríamos ser amigos… llevo un tiempo aquí, pero aun no tengo uno" Adrew dejo de comer para poder girarse en su asiento, ahora la miraba directo a los ojos con la cara más seria del mundo. La castaña parpadeo unos segundos, considerando lo que decía el chico rubio.

"Claro, por qué no" no estaba completamente segura cuales eran las intenciones del chico, pero no parecían ser malas… además **_si_** se veía algo solitario, como un enorme perro que nadie adopta porque parece salido del inframundo.

"¡Grandioso!" entonces ambos continuaron con su almuerzo, hasta que escucharon un fuerte golpe a la mesa, todos dirigieron su atención a Tess.

"Charlotte no puedes hablar enserio… como vas a ser amiga de este… este… ¡Neanderthal! " Grito su amiga, señalando despectivamente al chico tejano. La castaña no pudo ni abrirla boca para defender su decisión, porque al parecer Andrew Hale no necesitaba que lo hicieran

"Tranquila Barbie, no es como si fuese un novio que la usa como saco de boxeo… nosotros tuvimos una pelea más o menos justa… es más si alguien se pasó de la mano fue la princesa, porque ella sabía perfectamente que yo era más débil, pero aun así me disloco el brazo y rompió la nariz; por si no lo notaste… Y por cierto, de donde yo vengo las mujeres son tanto o más rudas que los hombres, ahí nadie se sorprende al saber que una chica le pateo el trasero a un chico…. Ni mucho menos nos burlamos del hombre que perdió" esto último lo gruño, cuando un par de chicos pasaron a su costado riendo al ver sus heridas. Tess se quedó levantada con el ceño fruncido, mientras todos podían ver su expresión conflictuada, buscando algún argumento que usar contra Andrew.

"¡Bien Hale, ganaste esta vez, pero te estaré vigilando!" con eso dicho Tessa regreso a su silla, masticando su comida furiosa, tal vez imaginando que se trataba del chico rubio frente a ella sonriendo de lado.

"También deberías unirte al club de debate" dijo Charlotte, justo antes de darle una enorme mordida a su sándwich, mientras el resto de la mesa asentía de acuerdo con ella.

 **...**

"¿Desde cuándo se unió Leah a la manada?" pregunto Bella, al tiempo que caminaban rumbo al garaje, Jacob imagino que sería más fácil hablar con ella sin un montón de gente alrededor, de por sí sería una conversación incomoda, no quería empeorarlo con un montón de oídos curiosos.

"No fue hace mucho… fue después de la muerte de Harry, él la vio transformarse… por eso tuvo el ataque. Su hermano Seth también se transformó, pero él aun no puede controlarse por completo, así que se queda en casa" explico, _estacionando_ la motocicleta en un rincón del garaje.

"Dios, eso es horrible" el chico no pudo evitar pensar que _horrible_ se quedaba corto, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza concordado con ella.

"Si, a veces desearía que Leah también se quedara en casa…" dijo pensativo, mirando lo poco del cielo que se podía apreciar desde el garaje, entonces giro su rostro para mirar directamente a Bella que lo miraba con una ceja levantada, acusadoramente "No es lo que crees… Ella lo tiene muy difícil, no solo es la única chica sino que tiene que estar continuamente en la cabeza de Sam… ya sabes, telepatía de lobos"

"¿Por qué sería eso un problema?" la castaña tenía la cabeza de lado, con una expresión pensativa, tratando de descifrar todo lo que él le decía. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que se veía inusualmente tierna, entonces volvió a pensar en Lottie, reconociendo que tal vez ambas tenían más parecido que el color de cabello.

"Porque Sam solía salir con Leah" fue en ese momento que supo que era la hora de la verdad, en cuanto explicara la complicada relación de ellos tres, tendría la entrada para decirle a Bella su propia situación _complicada._

"¿Sam dejo a Leah por Emily?"

"No fue exactamente así, Sam quería a Leah… mucho, pero Emily era la _indicada_ " soltó la motocicleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, que aún tenía una parte de su corazón.

"Si, creo que a veces no tienes opción" entonces la castaña le dio esa mirada, aquella mirada que le dedicaba cada que hablaba del chupa sangre, siempre que le decía que Jacob era importante para ella pero al final elegiría al vampiro… que solo amaba al vampiro. No pudo evitar sentir la ira crecer en su estómago, porque ambos sabían que ella sentía algo por él por mucho que lo negase.

"No es solo atracción Bells… Sam se imprimo de Emily" era el inicio del fin, solo tuvo que esperar que ella hiciera la pregunta.

"¿Exactamente qué significa eso?" sonaba divertida al preguntar, como si le estuviera hablando de duendes y varitas mágicas.

"Bella la imprimación… es otra cosa de lobos, no sabemos exactamente como ni por qué, pero pasa instantáneamente cuando _la ves_ … a la indicada" Bella se inclinó hacia el frente, con su curiosidad ya picada, Jacob dio un suspiro y continuo "cuando la ves todo cambia en ti, de repente ya no es la gravedad la que te sujeta al planeta… es ella. Nada más importa, harías cualquier cosa… serías cualquier cosa por ella" sus ojos se encontraron, y de nuevo tenía esa mirada -mientras ella se movía incomoda en el baúl viejo, que usaba como silla- Bella se iba llevar una buena sorpresa cuando le soltara toda la información.

"Parece que sabes bien lo que se siente" si la castaña trato de sonar casual, había fallado rotundamente, él no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y tragar saliva por los nervios, la hora había llegado, lo peor de todo era que, si así era contarle a Bella no quería imaginar cuán difícil sería hablar con Lottie "¿Tú… te has imprimado de alguien?" la miro, tratando de responder sin tener que decir palabra alguna, guardándolas para el momento que todo estallase "¿Fue… fue de mí?" Bella pregunto cómo quien sabe la respuesta pero no quiere escucharla, Jacob casi ríe ante la ironía, porque aun cuando su situación sería _más simple_ si Bella fuese su imprimación, eso de alguna forma sería igual de terrible, después de todo ella estaba a un paso de decirle que no podía corresponder, sin importar que ella fuese **_literalmente todo_** para él…. Pero pensándolo bien Lottie podría hacer lo mismo.

"No, no es de ti, fue… fue de Lottie… Bells estoy imprimado de Lottie" de un momento a otro todo cambio, en cuanto la castaña entendió por completo lo que significaba cada palabra que el moreno dijo.

"¿Lottie?... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" pregunto ligeramente alterada, sus ojos bailaban por todos lados, su cabeza era un lio.

"El mismo día que volvió"

"Ya veo..." mantuvo silencio, mientras apartaba la mirada "¿Ella ya… ya lo sabe?" miraba al exterior del garaje, tratando de que él no viese la expresión de su cara.

"Aún no se lo he dicho… pienso hacerlo el viernes, ella vendrá a la reservación para escuchar las antiguas leyendas, le ayudara a entender todo _esto_ … En parte, es la razón por la que no regrese tus llamadas… muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, era demasiado" la situación se había vuelto incomoda, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de ver al otro a la cara, ambos confundidos por lo sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, además de por otras personas.

"Si… tal vez sea lo mejor… digo, pronto yo no estaré por aquí de todas formas… _y ahora tienes a Lottie_ " Bella tenía las manos cerradas en puños, pero su cara seguía tranquila sin ningún rastro de que la noticia recién recibida le hubiera afectado, solo traicionada por sus dientes que mordían su labio, nerviosa.

"¿ _Pronto_? ¿De qué tan pronto estamos hablando?" se acercó a ella preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento, a esa distancia ella tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba con sus enormes ojos chocolate.

"Después de la graduación" en ese momento dejo que los sentimiento que aún tenía por la mayor de las Swan tomasen el control, la rabia lo cegó por un momento, tenía que sacar su cólera de alguna forma antes de que se transformase, tomo el primer objeto que encontró y lo lanzo contra la pared del garaje, ella se encogió por un segundo al escuchar el impacto "…Tú sabias que esto iba a pasar Jake"

"¡Si!... Pero no en un mes… no antes de que al menos tuvieras una vida…. o antes de que yo… pensé -por un segundo- que podría convencerte… pero él tiene la culpa" para ese punto su exaltación era tal que caminaba por todo el lugar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no convertirse, pesando en los ojos azules que tanta paz le daban.

"YO decidí esto… él no tiene la culpa" respondió Bella, acercándose a la esquina donde él se había refugiado, tratando de calmar su rabia.

"¡ÉL NISIQUIERA ESTA VIVO BELLA! ¿No lo entiendes?... estarías mejor muerta que siendo uno de ellos" no pudo evitar que esas palabras llenas de veneno salieran de su boca, y por un segundo se arrepintió de ellas, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de la chica Swan.

"¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?... además ¿a ti que te importa ahora? Tienes a Lottie…es lo único que te importa ahora ¿no es así? " Bella golpeo el pecho de Jacob, mientras le recriminaba que tratara de salvarle la vida, le recriminaba haberse imprimado de su hermana. Sin importar que él no tuviese opción en ninguno de los dos casos.

"No hables de lo que no entiendes Bella…" le advirtió, tomando sus manos para detener sus golpes, miro sus ojos con completa seriedad, pero encontró que la castaña le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad.

"Tú tampoco…"

 **...**

Charlotte caminaba hacía su casa, algo que tendría que hacer hasta que su padre le comprase una bicicleta nueva -porque la otra de alguna forma se había perdido- no estaba muy lejos de su destino, pero desde que salió de la escuela había algo que la estaba molestando, alguien la estaba siguiendo… Se giró para encarar a Andrew Hale.

"¿Necesitas algo Hale?" Charlotte miraba curiosa al rubio que llevaba un buen rato tras de ella, sin siquiera la intención de ocultarse; por varios minutos la castaña lo ignoro, pensando que solo iban al mismo lugar, pero el tiempo pasaba y él seguía tras ella

"No, en este momento no… gracias por preguntar" dijo tranquilo, mirándola serio, le recodaba mucho a su hermano mayor Hunter.

"¿Entonces, por que me sigues?" pregunto, cruzando los brazos y golpeando desesperada el pavimento.

"Bueno princesa, como me diste una paliza Hunter me castigo… así que ahora debo acompañarte todos los días a casa, hasta que tengas una bicicleta, para evitar que ninguno de los dos nos metamos en problemas." Respondió con pesadez el rubio, acomodando su mochila en su hombro; la castaña estaba conmocionada, porque ahora tenía una niñera para caminar a casa, una niñera ligeramente molesta.

"Número uno, tu iniciaste la pelea, no lo digas como si te hubiera emboscado atrás de la escuela o algo así… y segundo ¿NO PUDISTE DECIRME ESO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, EN LUGAR DE SEGUIRME EN SILENCIO POR CASI MEDIA HORA?" Grito Lottie, mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Andrew, porque era mucho menos extraño.

"Sabes, para ser tan pequeñita… tienes buenos pulmones"

Para cuando llegaron a casa era la hora de la comida, así que Charlotte decidió invitar a su nuevo _amigo,_ quien devoro su plato en casi nada de tiempo, dejando a su padre y a ella parpadeando atónitos – preguntándose qué clase de alimentación llevaban los Hale- Andrew termino su segundo plato, se burló de sus nomos de jardín y luego de agradecer la hospitalidad se fue a casa.

No fue hasta la noche que su hermana llego a casa, escucho como hablaba con su padre – quien sonaba complacido de saber que estuvo con Jacob- y en cuanto subió a su habitación Charlotte la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Isabella, tenemos que hablar" dijo mirando a su hermana, que estaba quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola en la cama

"Ahora no Charlotte" respondió cansada Bella, evadiendo la mirada

"Claro que ahora si…. ¿Qué paso con el vampiro que rompió mi pierna?" la menor de las castañas no planeaba dejar que su hermana rodeara el asunto, así que corrió a encararla.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" la pregunta había pillado por sorpresa a Bella, que ahora miraba la habitación inquieta.

"Eso no importa… cuando me desmaye él estaba peleando con Cullen ¿Qué paso después?"

"No tienes que saberlo… lo importante es que Jame… Él ya no está, así que por favor déjame sola" de nuevo aparto la mirada y se alejó de Lottie, tratando de dar por terminada la _conversación._ La menor estaba enojada, por la forma en que Isabella se negaba a darle respuestas o incluso a mirarla.

"Parece que tuviste un mal día… ¿Qué no te divertiste con Jacob?" pregunto sarcástica, cruzo los brazos esperando a ver si Bella también ignoraba su provocación, pero no imagino que de la nada ella se giraría por completo, su rostro estaba en una mueca que Charlotte jamás había visto en su hermana, se veía dolida además de frustrada, sin duda su paseo con el moreno no fue para nada grato.

"Deja de meterte en todo Charlotte… ¡SIEMPRE TE METES EN TODO!"

"¡YO NO ME METO… TÚ ME ARRASTRAS A _ESTE_ DESASTRE QUE ES TU VIDA!" grito indignada, después de todo la menor de las hermanas no era la que mantenía a un vampiro como novio, que bien podría dejarla sin sangre en cualquier momento –por lo que Lottie sabia- Bella había decidido mantenerse en el ojo del huracán, aferrándose a un chico que no solo le hacía daño a ella, sino que también terminaba afectando a las personas a su alrededor; estaba lista para reclamarle todo lo que tuvo que pasar por _seis malditos meses,_ solo para poder estar parada ahí de nuevo, pero su padre entro a la habitación…

"Niñas ¿sucede algo?" preguntó el jefe de policía, entrando por la puerta de la alcoba, estaba a punto de prepararse para dormir cuando escucho los gritos de sus hijas. De inmediato la ira de Charlotte desapareció, dejando que el amor por su padre la remplazara, porque lo que menos necesitaba el hombre era que sus hijas lo abrumaran con drama familiar.

"No papá, todo está bien" dicho esto salió de la habitación de su hermana y se fue a la propia.

* * *

NA

UUUYY ya se armo la gorda, de aquí en más habrá más pleitos entre las hermanas y no quiero espoilear a nadie, opero se va a poner pesado el asunto. En fin espero les gustase el capitulo, tenemos a Andrew Hale, que es como un personaje interesante, no se si sera un interés amoroso o no, pero si se convertirá en amigo de Lottie, igual puede volver Caleb, todo es posible en esta historia, mientras exista el drama! Bueno gracias por leer, besos


	38. Chapter 38

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y los Oc

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Monstruos de papel..**

Para el miércoles Charlotte aun no tenía nada en las cámaras, solo algunos animalillos por ahí – específicamente un mapache que parecía disfrutar de la presencia de Russell- pero sin rastro de ningún vampiro rubio, así que decidió creerle a su hermana; lo que la llevo a pensar que tal vez solo tenía algún tipo de trastorno postraumático, aunado con alucinaciones de cámaras en medio del bosque. Reconoció que tal vez debería ir con un terapeuta, pero el problema es que seguramente la internarían – o algo peor- al hablar de su fobia a los vampiros.

Decidió entonces que lo mejor era relajarse y continuar con su vida. Se preparó para la escuela, encontrándose con Jacob Black en cuanto salió de su casa.

"Hola duende ¿te llevo?" pregunto, recargado a su motocicleta y sonriéndole como si ella fuese el sol de la mañana.

"No gracias, prefiero caminar" respondió desde una distancia segura, puesto que aún no se sentía completamente cómoda junto a él, mucho había cambiado en los últimos meses, ellos incluidos.

"Entonces caminare contigo" ofreció el moreno, alcanzándola mientras empujaba su motocicleta. De alguna forma se veía más feliz de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo, solo por dejarlo caminar a su lado.

"Llegaras tarde a clases"

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar" Y dicho esto ambos siguieron caminando, por un momento la castaña se preguntó si no sería demasiado caminar hasta la escuela empujando un montón de fierros, pero Jake empujaba esa cosa con la facilidad de un remolque. "¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"Bien creo" contesto incomoda, se sentía como si fuesen un par de extraños en lugar de viejos amigos.

"Como siguen tus heridas, tú…Ah… ¿Aun puedes bailar?" Jacob hablaba con un tono precavido, como si ella fuese su jefa y él un simple empleado con miedo de ser despedido al primer error, eso la sacaba de quicio, porque hacía mucho más difícil interactuar con él.

"Jacob, deja de hablar como si tuvieses miedo de mí, o como si fuese… no sé, _la reina de Inglaterra_ , te dije que podíamos vernos… aun no te perdono, pero tratarme con tanta solemnidad no ayuda, así que basta…. Y aun puedo bailar, no como antes, pero está bien, gracias por preguntar" respondió, tratando de mantener al margen su nivel de molestia, en el fondo quería recuperar a su viejo amigo.

"Entonces ¿puede ser como antes?" Pregunto, dejando caer su motocicleta para poder adelantarse a ella y mirarla de frente, hizo esa sonrisa confiada de lado y movió sus cejas juguetonamente, Lottie no pudo evitar reír al recordar las miles de veces que Jacob hizo caras graciosas para animarla, por un breve instante _si fue como antes._

"Tal vez algún día" entonces continuaron, rumbo a la preparatoria de Forks, ambos con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

 **...**

Para cuando Jacob llego a clases el primer periodo había terminado, así que tuvo que aguantar un sermón de su profesor de literatura, lo que fue tremendamente difícil porque todo el tiempo lucho por no sonreír, pensando que había pasado parte de la mañana con Lottie.

La escuela termino y como de costumbre se dirigió directo a la casa de Emily, para encontrarse con el resto de la manada. Cuando llego todos estaban ahí – a excepción de Quil que fue a ver a Clarie, a la reservación Makah - como de costumbre Sam estaba frente al grupo, que se dedicaba a comer cualquier cosa que Emily pusiera en sus bocas.

"No hemos visto más rastros de la pelirroja, pero seguiremos alerta, esta noche harán guardia Jacob, Jared y Embry " ordenó el mayor de los lobos, sin dejar ningún lugar a réplicas de ningún tipo; los aludidos asintieron de inmediato, aunque por dentro Jacob maldijo, porque ese día esperaba ir a visitar otra vez a Charlotte "Además, les recuerdo que el viernes todos deben estar en la fogata, Jacob llevara a Charlotte y le contara el secreto… así que compórtense"

"Claro que sí… no queremos que mamá oso Jacob nos ataque, por molestar a su pequeña cachorro Lottie" Embry se levantó frente al grupo, mientras con sus manos fingía arrullar a un bebe inexistente, de inmediato fue tacleado por Jake, ambos cayeron sobre la mesa de centro de Emily, que obviamente se partió en pedazos.

"A eso mismo me refería" comento Sam, negando con su cabeza, rogaba por el día en que los vampiros se fuesen del pueblo y él entonces pudiese tener una vida tranquila de nuevo. Pero hasta ese día tenía un trabajo que cumplir.

"Embry tiene razón… a Jacob solo le falta un lindo delantal, o tal vez un vestido a juego con su _pequeña_ " en cuanto dijo la última palabra Paul salió corriendo de la casa, perseguido por el muchacho Black "No puedo esperar a que Charlotte sepa el secreto, estoy seguro que amara escuchar todo esto" grito a su espalda, evadiendo al muchacho que casi se estampa contra un árbol, en la entrada de la casa estaba el resto de la manada, riendo – excepto Leah y Sam- a costa del abrumado adolescente.

"¡Si le dices te matare mientras duermes Paul Lahote!"Amenazo Jacob, mirando furioso a sus compañeros, quienes se veían más que divertidos con la situación "A demás, le diré a Rachel que a veces piensas en ella cuando estas de guardia… y no de forma apropiada ¡Cretino!" En ese instante Lahote se paró en seco, porque aquello si había pasado, dos veces -por accidente- cuando pensó ingenuamente que nadie estaba cerca; básicamente su novia lo iba a empalar.

"Ese es un golpe bajo, como los que da esa mocosa Swan" entonces Jacob se le vino encima, comenzando así una de sus tan comunes peleas.

 **...**

Lottie casi podía ver su casa, justo cuando escucho al chico Hale preguntarle

"Ese mastodonte que te llevo a clases ¿es tu amigo?" la castaña lo miro de reojo, divertida puesto que el rubio era un chico callado y a veces molesto, pero en cuanto mirabas bajo esa capa ruda te encontrabas a un perrito perdido o tal vez un toro, porque él también era un mastodonte.

"Algo así" respondió, viendo como Andrew solo aceptaba su respuesta sin parpadear siquiera, solo un gesto con la cabeza fue prueba de que le estaba escuchando. Noto entonces que no sabía mucho del chico, aun cuando había aceptado ser su amiga "Hale ¿por qué te mudaste a Forks?"

"Estrelle una camioneta contra un granero allá en Brownwood, mi padre pensó que ya era demasiado y me envió aquí con Hunter…"por el tono en que Andrew hablaba, uno pensaría que estaban platicando de algo tan trivial como el clima.

"No es cierto… ¿Enserio?¿Porque diablos hiciste eso?" pregunto desconcertada, mientras gesticulaba con sus manos al aire de la impresión.

"¡No era mi intención! Estaba en una carrera con un chico del pueblo vecino, de la nada salió un perro y ¡BAM! Justo contra el granero del señor Jenkins" aun cuando la improvisada onomatopeya resulto graciosa, la castaña no encontró ánimo para reír, en su lugar negó con la cabeza, ligeramente decepcionada.

"En serio Hale ¿Por qué haces tantas tonterías?" pregunto, como si fuese una madre regañando a su travieso hijo, sin saber qué más hacer con él.

"No lo sé, antes pensaba que tenía una razón… pero ahora ya no esta tan claro" respondió mientras apresuraba el paso, dejando a Lottie claramente confundida; decidió seguirlo en silencio, no creyó lograr sacar nada más sobre el tema.

Cuando llegaron a su casa nuevamente le extendió una invitación para cenar, pero él se negó -vagamente cortante- volviendo por el mismo camino por el que llegaron, ahora rumbo a su hogar. Lottie no pudo evitar sentirse mal, considerando que tal vez había ofendido al chico, después de darle mil vueltas al asunto decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse al día siguiente y ver si todo estaba bien con Andrew, tal vez se sentía agobiado por algo.

Contenta con su decisión subió a darse un baño, dejando a su padre tomar su siesta en la estancia.

Recostada en la bañera repaso todos los acontecimientos de los días anteriores, desde la trágica muerte de Harry Clearwater, hasta su extraño encuentro/alucinación con una cámara en medio del bosque, reencontrarse con viejos amigos y sobrepasando viejos miedos. Charlotte definitivamente extrañaba los viejos tiempos, cuando lo más extraño que pasaba, era ver un animal salvaje por las calles o una familia mudándose al lugar.

Agobiada, espero que el agua caliente se tragase todas sus preocupaciones, recordándole vagamente las soleadas playas de Florida… por un momento sintió que no había nada más que ella flotando en el espacio, completamente en silencio; finalmente sintió la paz mental que anhelaba desde que bajo de los brazos de Jacob, aquel día en el bosque…

Por desgracia la paz no duro, porque un extraño ruido le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con el pasillo desierto además de sumido en la oscuridad; encendió las luces y camino hacia los cuartos, todos estaban vacíos; mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto de su hermana sintió que alguien la observaba por atrás, giro para encontrarse con nada -por segunda vez- entonces decidió dirigirse a las escaleras, sujetando su toalla fuertemente contra su cuerpo "¿Papá?" preguntó al aire, pero cuando estuvo a la mitad de las escaleras pudo ver a su padre aun durmiendo en su sillón, de repente escucho otro ruido, esta vez venía desde su cuarto.

Corrió hasta su habitación completamente vacía, paso sus ojos por el cuarto buscando algo fuera de lo común, entonces descubrió la razón del sonido; su bola ocho –mágica- había girado en el escritorio y caído al piso, se acercó para recogerla, pero seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento, como si el cuarto no luciera igual a como lo dejo antes de darse un baño.

...

Aquella noche Bella volvió tarde con el vampiro adolecente, la menor de las castañas ni siquiera se dignó a salir de su cuarto; después de todo aún tenía ese horrible sentimiento en la boca del estómago y su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora -lo que seguramente empeoraría si veía a un vampiro- sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de llegar su hermana y su monstruoso novio salieron corriendo.

Charlotte se levantó para ver por su ventana cómo el auto de Edward tomaba rumbo, hacia un destino desconocido.

* * *

NA

Este capitulo fue bastante Blah, pero es necesario, en fin para este punto nuestra heroina cree que todo esta en su cabeza, y quien la culpa, es más fácil aceptar que el monstruo bajo tu cama no existe, porque de otra forma ps hay un monstruo ahí que seguro te va a comer. Prometo no tardar en actualizar, besitos!


	39. Chapter 39

1 Twilight no me perteneces es de Stephanie Mayer, solo la historia y los Ocs

2 este es un fic Jacob/ OC

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Entre azul y buenas noches...**

La escuela paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aun cuando una pequeña parte de sí misma estaba presente, hablaba y se movía, la mayor parte de su mente estaba en otro lado. Tenía la perpetua sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Ni siquiera supo que pasaba hasta que se encontró frente a su casa en compañía de Andrew Hale; mirando como Jacob, Bella y Edward peleaban por alguna desconocida razón.

En el momento que el moreno la vio, salió corriendo a su encuentro.

"Lottie ¿estás bien?" pregunto él -sosteniendo suavemente su rostro- buscando con sus ojos oscuros los de ella, de repente el recuerdo de su madre le vino a la mente, seguido por aquella noche en el bosque, cuando Jacob la cargo hasta su casa; de forma casi inmediata ese terrible sentimiento de inquietud se fue.

Sin saber cómo o por qué, Charlotte estaba recargando su rostro en la cálida mano de Jacob Black, demasiado cálida si lo pensaba cuidadosamente; pero igual cerró los ojos y dejo que la tranquilidad se esparciera por su cuerpo.

"Si Jake, ya estoy bien" respondió sin pensar, porque -por primera vez en el día- en realidad se sentía bien, además de segura. Abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a su viejo amigo, que aún seguía acariciando su rostro con dulzura, mientras esos orbes negros la contemplaban sin siquiera parpadear.

"Ejem..mm.. prince… digo Charlotte, me voy a casa… adiós" la voz de Andrew la saco de su pequeño trance, entonces noto como los otros tres adolescentes tenían su atención dirigida a ellos dos – cada uno con una expresión distinta- de inmediato se alejó de la mano del moreno y giro para dirigirse a su amigo rubio.

"Claro Andrew, salúdame a Hunter" respondió ella, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza; no era capaz de mantener la mirada de su compañero de clases, aunque él tampoco parecía querer mirarla directamente, claramente estaba incomodo por presenciar un momento tan _íntimo_ entre Jacob y Lottie.

Un par de segundos después solo quedaban ellos cuatro, giro para mirar al curioso trio "¿Qué hacen _ustedes tres_ aquí?" interrogo Charlotte, manteniendo la distancia con el vampiro, Jacob le servía como escudo. Ese escenario lucia bastante sospechoso en su opinión, después de todo Jacob y Edward no parecían agradarse mucho -lo que en retrospectiva tenía sentido- porque Edward era un vampiro y Jacob amaba a Bella.

"Nada, solo hablábamos de…" comenzó a decir su hermana, mientras sus ojos bailaban de un chico a otro.

"La fogata de mañana… Bella ira también" intercepto Jake, sonriendo de lado a lado, hasta que vio la cara de desagrado que puso Charlotte por la noticia.

"Claro… como sea" dijo, tratando de contener su ira, entonces decidió dirigirse al interior de su casa – sin darle la espalda al vampiro ni por un segundo, lo que parecía darle gracia al paliducho- abrió la puerta, pero justo antes de dar el primer paso adentro escucho la voz de Jacob -de nuevo- aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña costumbre.

"Lottie me preguntaba si… ¿puedo quedarme a cenar?" el moreno sonreía, rascando su nuca nerviosamente. Ella lo miro por un minuto completo - y por un momento considero negarse- pero entonces recordó la tranquilidad que sintió hasta hace un par de minutos; lo cierto era que ya no soportaba la constante ansiedad que la estuvo siguiendo el día entero, así que solo se encogió de hombros, dejando la puerta abierta para que el chico entrase, porque parecía ser el único capaz de hacerla sentir normal en este momento.

 **...**

Jacob miraba casi embelesado como la pequeña castaña iba de un lado a otro en la cocina - preparando la cena- se veía muy contenta cocinando la carne, verduras y puré de papas.

"No te veía cocinar desde hace dos años, en el cumpleaños de papá" comento, observando las manos de Lottie cortar, freír y amasar.

"Si, lo recuerdo... fue el mejor regalo que pude pensar, pero jamás volveré a cocinar para tantas personas" en ese momento, con la dulce risa de Charlotte flotando en el aire, sintió que todo estaría bien, que enmendaría su error para seguir escuchando esa risa.

"Tal vez podríamos ir a la reservación después de comer… podríamos dar un paseo o ir a pasar tiempo con Embry o Quil… Oh, hay un nuevo lugar **_que tengo_** que mostrarte ¿Qué te parece?" dijo con ánimo, pero este pronto descendió, al mirar el rostro serio de la castaña.

"Jake, decidí darte una oportunidad porque eres… _eras_ alguien muy importante para mí, pero eso no significa que ya todo este bien, te dije que aún no puede ser como antes… en serio me lastimaste, aunque tú no lo creas" lo miro a los ojos -tratando de decir lo que no podía con palabras- pero la cosa era que Jacob entendía, él sabía del daño que le hizo, desde la primera vez que la rechazo hasta aquel fatídico día en que ella salió huyendo a Jacksonville, pensándose traicionada por su hermana y amigo.

Lo peor de todo, es que no hizo nada por repararlo, porque estaba asustado de arruinar más las cosas, luego paso lo de Bella, la manada y el resto era historia; era fácil comprender como todo ese amor se convirtió en resentimiento.

"Entiendo… pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo tranquilo, mirando directamente a su imprimación, que solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces continuo "¿No huele a quemado?" de inmediato los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, giro a la estufa para apagarla, mientras miraba un pedazo de carne carbonizado; giro la vista al chico y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Entre las risas apenas escucharon a Bella bajar por las escaleras, Jacob desvió su atención para mirar a la mayor de las castañas, mientras Lottie solo ignoro a su hermana.

"Iré a cenar con los Cullen" dijo en tono seco, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado -menos a ellos- para luego salir corriendo por la puerta, Jacob decidió salir tras ella, omitiendo la desaprobatoria mirada de su imprimación.

"¡Bella espera! Puedo cuidar de ambas… no tienes que ir con _él_ " dijo desde el pórtico, ella se giró con una mirada cínica en su rostro.

"No es necesario, imagine que te gustaría pasar tiempo a solas con Lottie" entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el auto del vampiro, quien solo los miraba serio desde el interior.

"Ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar que esta celosa" fue el turno de Jacob para mirarla con cinismo.

"No lo estoy… tú debes estar con Charlotte y yo con Edward… eso es todo" suspiró, segundos después el coche se esfumo del lugar, con ella abordo. Entro a la casa para ser sumergido por el olor de la comida recién hecha – la que no se quemó- dejando que la visión frente a él le quitase el mal sabor de boca por la partida de Bella, junto a la sanguijuela. Miro a su imprimación canturrear sonriente -mientras ponía la mesa- y no pudo evitar imaginarla, dentro de muchos años, haciendo eso mismo para un par de niños, para un amoroso esposo… o tal vez podría ser él, quien haga la cena para ella.

"No crezcas más Lottie" dijo, tomando los dos últimos platos de sus manos, ella solo le miro levantando una ceja.

"Ahora suenas como mi padre, Jacob Black… pero eso no es algo que pueda cambiar, aun si quisiera" respondió sentándose frente a él, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona

"Hablando de crecer… ese chico de antes, el rubio… él ¿Quién es? ¿Tu amigo…o algo más?" trato de no titubear al preguntar, porque siendo completamente sincero Jacob no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta

"¿Hale? Hahahaha ¿mi novio?…. Claro que no Hahahahaha" respondió entre carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago inclinada hacia atrás en su silla, el moreno no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio hasta que la escucho continuar "Aunque si salí con un chico el Jacksonville… Su nombre era Caleb, mira" la castaña saco su celular de su bolsillo, para mostrarle a un apuesto chico de cabello negro y sonrisa de marfil, en la pequeña pantalla del aparato.

"Espera…" Jacob tomo el celular entre sus manos, para mirar más de cerca la imagen, entonces regreso sus ojos alarmados hacia su pequeña castaña "¿Cuánto años exactamente tenía este chico Caleb?"

"Dieciocho.." Charlotte desvió la mirada, vagamente apenada. El chico lobo podía sentir como el mundo se le caía encima, al pensar el su pequeña Lottie saliendo con un chico mayor, cuatro años mayor.

"¿PERO QUE DIABLOS? ¿Dónde está ese tipo? ¿Te puso sus sucias manos encima?" para ese punto Jacob veía rojo, él sabía muy bien cómo podían ser los hombres… él era uno. La única razón por la que no se había transformado era porque Lottie aún no sabía el secreto, además de que ella estaba riendo como loca, lo que resultaba confuso.

"Esta en Rusia hahahaha…. y no nos acostamos, si es lo que preguntas, aunque si nos besamos bastante, además…" en ese momento el chico se levantó, para cubrir la boca de la castaña con sus manos, evitando que ninguna otra cosa afectara su sanidad mental, ya tenía suficiente en su plato.

"Solo comamos en silencio Lottie… por favor, ya no digas más" pidió cansado, ella acepto moviendo su cabeza de arriba-abajo, divertida por las reacciones de su antiguo amigo. Como dijeron la cena paso silenciosa hasta que Charlie llego, sorprendido por la presencia del moreno en su casa, algo que no pasaba en un tiempo. Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron ir al pórtico para mirar el crepúsculo, se sentaron en las escaleras mientras observaban el cielo mezclarse en azul, naranja y violeta.

"Lottie ¿de dónde salió ese extraño nomo de jardín?" pregunto, señalando al extraño ornamento, tenía dientes verdes además de un gorro morado con lunares naranjas.

"Oh… yo lo hice, se llama Russell, es mi nuevo hobbie…. Pintar nomos de jardín" respondió, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, miro al objeto de cerámica con adoración; a Jacob le pareció que ella en serio disfrutaba haciéndolos.

"¿Me harías uno?" ella le dio una mirada curiosa, probablemente era la primera persona que le pedía uno, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a una sonrisa enorme, mientras movía cabeza afirmativamente muy entusiasmada. De inmediato recordó los años cuando eran un par de pequeños niños, jugando entre los árboles… cuando todo era más simple y ella siempre tenía esa misma expresión feliz "Gracias"

Entonces ambos jóvenes regresaron su vista al horizonte, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

* * *

NA

Espero disfrutasen este capitulo, esta muy lindo creo yo, un poco de la relación de Jacob y Lottie, es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad, así que prepárense para el siguiente... Sorry por no publicar antes, cosas pasaron , pero gracias por leer

Besos


	40. Chapter 40

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo este fic y los Ocs

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **No me digas la verdad...**

El viernes en la tarde llego… Su relación con Jacob aun necesitaba trabajo, pero tenía que admitir que era bastante agradable volver a pasar tiempo juntos -como ese día en el pórtico- además él era el único que realmente apreciaba a sus nomos de jardín.

Apenas terminó de cenar un par de golpes en la puerta le anunciaron que Jacob había llegado, tomo su chaqueta y se despidió de su papá. Jacob la esperaba afuera de la casa, junto a la camioneta de Billy, cinco minutos después estaban rumbo a la reservación.

"Hoy es como una fiesta… todo el mundo estará ahí, mi papá, el viejo Quil Atarea, los chicos… Bella llegara después" comento el muchacho, con sus ojos viajando entre el camino y ella.

"Maravilloso" dijo lo más sarcástica posible, por la parte de Bella por supuesto, no había ido de visita a la reservación des de la muerte de Harry Clearwater – y eso no contaba como una visita en realidad- así que se sentía contenta de ver a sus amigos.

"Vamos será divertido… solías pasar tiempo con tu hermana" Jacob tomo el volante con una sola mano y luego uso la otra para revolverle su cabello, de la forma juguetona que siempre solía.

"Si, hasta que eso me llevo directo a la sala de emergencias…" entonces el silencio reino en el coche, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Jacob se retiró momentáneamente para ir a buscar a su tonta hermana, dejándola sola, hasta que Seth Clearwater salió corriendo para abrazarla.

"¡Charlotte estas aquí, en serio estas aquí!" gritó él, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos como si fuese solo una muñeca de trapo, dando vueltas como un carrusel. Charlotte estaba sin palabras, la última vez que vio Seth era solo un muchachito escuálido, ahora parecía que podía aplastar rocas con sus manos. En cuanto estuvo en tierra firme, termino cayendo de espaldas al suelo al ver al resto de sus antiguos amigos, parecían salidos de un concurso de fisiculturismo; así que solo había dos opciones: alguien estaba poniendo algo extraño en el agua del lugar o los quileutes crearon sus propio plan de entrenamiento profesional, si ese era el caso iban a ser asquerosamente ricos.

"Lottie hola… espero no te importe que te digamos así, Jacob nos lo pego" Embry Call le tendió la mano. Ella acepto la ayuda, aun atónita por el drástico cambio de todos – excepto Billy, Sue y el viejo Quil, al menos ellos seguían iguales-.

"Está bien, pero ahora yo los llamare: los chicos super poderosos.." respondió, entonces camino hasta la fogata para saludar al resto del grupo.

"Vaya, vaya ¿no es la mocosa Swan?" dijo Paul Lahote, levantándose de su lugar para mirar hacia abajo a la castaña, quien le regreso la mirada sin dudarlo.

"Claro que soy yo, cretino Lahote" se miraron de mala forma, hasta que el mayor soltó una carcajada y le hizo una llave a la chica, además de darle un golpecillo en su coronilla, ella se revolvió en sus brazos sin poder evitar el ataque del chico quileute. "¡Sueltame!... Tío Billy dile que me deje" suplicó al hombre sentado en un fuerte tronco, pero él solo le sonrió con ternura, para su sorpresa fue otra la voz que le libro de su aprieto.

"Paul, _suéltala_ … bienvenida Charlotte" ahí estaba Sam Uley -en toda su intimidante gloria- los miraba serio con los brazos cruzados, sin embargo sus ojos se ablandaron cuando los poso sobre la castaña. Lottie no había convivido mucho con Sam, en realidad solo le había visto un par de veces en la casa de los Clearwater, el muchacho siempre había tenido esa aura repelente, y la masa de músculos que era ahora no mejoraba la situación. Pero aun así, estrecho su mano cuando él extendió la suya para saludarla. Sam no podía ser tan malo, después de todo le libro de las odiosas manos de Paul Lahote.

"Hola... gracias Sam" por alguna razón desconocida, su voz salió casi como un susurro, además de que se paró erguida en cuanto su mano toco la del moreno, tanto así que contuvo la respiración hasta que él se alejó, para tomar asiento junto a Jared Cameron, quien solo la saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo pequeña... ven a darle un abrazo a este viejo" Billy Black estiro los brazos hacia ella, quien no perdió un segundo más para salir corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudieron sus brazos y rio feliz al sentir las cosquillas que le producía el largo y canoso cabello del hombre.

"Te extrañe mucho tío Bill…. Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme…. Y también no haber venido antes" dijo, separándose ligeramente de él, para mirarlo directo a los ojos claramente arrepentida.

"Está bien hija… a veces uno debe ir con el viento" sonrió al escuchar uno de los clásicos – además de bastante crípticos- sabios comentarios de Billy Black; entonces Charlotte se giró para saludar al viejo Quil y a Sue Clearwater; fue en ese momento que Jacob llego con Bella por lo que todos se dirigieron a sentarse alrededor de la fogata, excepto Seth que fue corriendo para saludar a Jake.

Lottie miro alrededor ligeramente confundida, pero luego tomo asiento entre Quil y Leah "Hola chicos" por su parte la chica solo le dio una mirada aburrida, para entonces regresar sus ojos a la fogata, por otro lado el muchacho sonrió extasiado de verle.

"Nos tenías muy abandonados Lottie… aunque, seguro era Jacob quien quería tenerte solo para él mismo, como siempre" bromeo Quil, mientras la empujaba con su codo, Lottie no pudo evitar reír… porque recordó la vez que Jacob la encerró en la alacena. Aquel día Quil y Embry llegaron a la casa de los Black sin previo aviso, así que Jacob la escondió, _para que ellos no se la robaran_. En aquel tiempo solo tenía seis años, así que se metió al estante sin protestar porque confiaba en su mejor amigo; claro que Sarah Black casi tiene un ataque al corazón, cuando la encontró ahí metida… jugando con las latas de salsa de tomate. "¿Algo divertido?" Preguntó curioso el chico.

"Recordaba el día que los conocí a ti y a Embry… " Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón, recordando el gracioso incidente, ganándose miradas extrañadas del resto; incluido Jacob Black, quien se sentó justo frente a ellos en el círculo. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados Billy Black comenzó a contar la historia de Taha Aki.

Lottie ya sabía la historia, solía escucharla las leyendas cada vez que iba a casa de los Black. En aquellos tiempos su padre no siempre tenía tiempo para cuidarla después de la escuela, así que era tarea de la familia Black vigilarla, hasta que su cansado padre fuese a buscarla… hasta que paso el accidente. Billy siempre solía decir que esas historias eran un tesoro de la tribu, por lo que debíamos apreciarlas, tanto así que nadie afuera de los quiluete las había oído por completo, solo Charlotte… y ahora Bella. Continúo escuchando, atenta como el resto de los espectadores, sin embargo había algo en el fondo de su cabeza que la molestaba, un sentimiento como cuando olvidamos algo… Miro uno a uno a todos los presentes, todos con el rostro serio, hasta que poso los ojos en su hermana, entonces algo en su cabeza hizo _click._

Se levantó de inmediato, interrumpiendo al jefe Black " _Desde aquel fatídico día, Taha Aki fue capaz de compartir cuerpo con un lobo…"_ todas las miradas fueron directo a ella, que respiraba aceleradamente.

"¿Por qué me están contando esto? ¿Tío Billy que significa?" preguntó, estaba a un paso de tener otro ataque nervioso. Todos guardaron silencio, dejando que el líder de la tribu hablara por ellos

"Charlotte hija, siéntate, tienes que escuchar esto"

"No, díganme ahora de que se trata… ¿es sobre los fríos?" miro a su alrededor, descubriendo que ninguno se veía confundido o sorprendido por su pregunta, solo su hermana se movió incomoda en su lugar.

"No Lottie… esto es sobre nosotros… nosotros somos…" Jacob no pudo terminar su oración, porque ella no lo dejo, porque ella no quería oírlo.

"NO… NO… Y ¡NO!" grito en dirección del moreno, entonces hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor desde aquel día en su sala, salió corriendo.

Podía escuchar los pasos detrás de ella, pero aun así continuo, ya ni siquiera importaba si estaba en la dirección correcta hacia su casa, solo quería huir de ahí.

La cosa es que no importo cuanto corrió -o cuán lejos llego- porque al fin y al cabo los brazos de Jacob Black lograron atraparla.

"Charlotte detente… por favor, escúchame" dijo él, tratando de hacerla mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella forcejeaba con toda su fuerza; pateando y golpeando.

"No, no quiero escucharte, porque cambiaste… Quil cambio, Embry cambio, todos cambiaron… así que NO, ya no pienso escuchar otra palabra más… no quiero escuchar que es cierto, prefiero pensar que solo es una estúpida idea mía, una locura" entonces sintió los brazos del moreno soltarla, por lo que cayó al piso por segunda vez en la noche.

"Si, tienes razón, cambiamos…. Ahora somos…. somos lobos…. Tenemos que proteger nuestra tierra de los vampiros, es nuestro deber" ella lo miro aprensiva, cerró los ojos por un momento -odiando cada palabra que salió de los labios de Jacob Black- lo peor de todo es que no había forma de negarlo -ni siquiera a si misa- porque si los fríos eran reales, entonces también lo eran aquellos lobos guerreros de las leyendas.

"¿Por qué Jake? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué sigo siendo arrastrada a todo _esto_?" pregunto suplicando, mirando hacia su primer amor, esperando que tuviera la respuesta. "Yo solo quería dejarlo atrás…. Olvidarme de esos monstruos que me atormentan, y resulta que aún hay más cosas ahí afuera" dijo, omitiendo el hecho que básicamente también le llamo monstruo a él.

 **...**

"La razón por la que te digo esto es porque…. Porque yo… estoy imprimado de ti" tras lo dicho él la miro inseguro, como si le hubiese revelado su más oscuro y privado secreto, pero ella seguía sin entender _¿Imprimar? ¿Imprimir?_ Viendo su desconcertado rostro, Jacob decidió explicar lo que trataba de decir "¿Recuerdas la historia de la tercera esposa? Cuando Taha Aki la miro, nada más importo… Lottie cuando yo te vi -el día que volviste- tú te convertiste en lo único de mi vida, lo único que tenía sentido" Jake trato de acercarse a ella, trato de que entendiese la conexión que ahora compartían, pero Charlotte se levantó para alejarse de él, mientras reía amargamente.

"HAHAHAHA … El universo debe odiarme -primero- paso AÑOS amándote unilateralmente, luego te enamoras de mi hermana, te dejo ir y entonces un vampiro loco ¡ME ROMPE EL CUERPO ENTENRO!…Pero eso no es todo, me voy a Florida, me enamoro y todo parece ir bien… hasta que Caleb Westerling se va a la **_puta_** Rusia -porque no tengo el valor de pedirle que se quede- luego ¡HARRY MUERE!... mi hermana sigue saliendo con un chupa sangre Y TÚ… ahora tú, me dices que te conviertes en lobo y te enamoraste _mágicamente_ de mí... Esto debe ser una broma ¿no? Seguro todos ustedes lo planearon" para este punto la castaña iba de un lado a otro – con movimientos cada vez más erráticos- pasando sus manos por su rostro una y otra vez.

"Lottie, tranquilízate, esto no es una broma… por favor solo respira" pero ella no escuchaba, seguía moviéndose frenéticamente, murmurando " _No puede ser cierto_ " una y otra vez. Él la tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarla, pero seguía igual de alterada sin importar lo que él le dijese, sintió a su lobo perturbarse por el estado inestable de su impronta, no sabía qué hacer; apenas pudo alejarse lo suficiente cuando -en un pestañeo- estaba en su forma de lobo, frente a Charlotte.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" grito Charlotte, retrocediendo hasta que se golpeó con un árbol, lo que habría sido gracioso si la chica no hubiera estado completamente aterrorizada de él. Intento acercarse a ella, pero de inmediato Charlotte se alejó aún más "¡NO!... no te acerques, nunca..." lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, él se quedó quieto, incapaz de ir en contra de los deseos de su imprimación; sin importar cuanto quisiera estar a su lado para tranquilizarla. "Yo no puedo hacer esto…" de nuevo ella salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque; sin embargo esta vez él no la siguió.

 **...**

Llego a su casa llorando, destrozada porque ahora nada podía ser como antes, todo estaba destruido… ella incluida. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar, pensado que jamás debió dejar Jacksonville.

Ya casi terminaba de llenar su maleta cuando fijo su vista en el escritorio - buscando algo que pudo haber olvidado- entonces noto el globo de agua que estaba cerca de la ventana, recordó al muchacho moreno que le dio el mundo, las palabras que ella le dijo en su último día _"Todo este tiempo has estado huyendo"_

¿De que le servía tener la vida por delante si solo se dedicaba a huir? No importaría cuantos caminos tuviera frente a ella, si seguía escapando jamás llegaría a ningún lado… o al menos a ningún lugar donde le gustaría estar. Sostuvo la maleta en el aire y la vacío en el piso, abrazo el globo de agua y se acostó en su cama…. Sosteniendo el único recuerdo de Caleb hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

NA

¿Pensaron por un momento que se iría de nuevo? jejejejej lo considere, pero no creo que tenga el dinero para andar de aquí para allá a cada rato, me gusta cierto grado de coherencia en mis historias. En fin Lottie ya sabe, lo que es sorprendente es que no dedujera antes, si los frios existen ps obvio, no me gusto su actitud al respecto pero tiene más sentido a que diga ¡wow que padre, seamos super amigos! especialmente si ves un lobo gigante. Pero ya saben veamos como se desarrolla, aun les falta mucho para el felices para siempre y tienen que madurar blah blah.

Espero les gustase, gracias por leer.


	41. Chapter 41

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 Este es un fic Jacob/OC

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Highway to Hell**

Paso todo el fin de semana encerrada en su casa, ignorando las llamadas, los golpes en la puerta y los constantes gritos fuera de su ventana; gracias a dios su padre estuvo afuera, muy ocupado con el caso del chico desaparecido, de otra forma habría tenido que inventar alguna excusa de porque no quería ni ver a Jacob, ya le había causado suficientes problemas a su padre.

Desgraciadamente el lunes llego, así que no tuvo otra opción más que ir a la escuela -pronto terminaría de cualquier forma- así que no pudo evitar al moreno, quien ya estaba ahí cuando ella salió.

"Por favor Charlotte, escúchame.." siguió caminado, tratando de no prestar atención a las palabras de Jake "Sé que no querías nada de esto, yo tampoco lo quería, pero así sucedieron las cosas" la castaña acelero el paso "¿Podrías por lo menos mirarme?" preguntó el muchacho, herido por la indiferencia de Lottie; pronto un auto paso a su costado y ella le hizo señas, luego entro en el vehículo, alejándose de su viejo amigo.

Su viaje a la escuela junto a los padres de Chuck fue silencioso, ellos eran un par de científicos peculiares, pasaban más tiempo en las montañas que en su casa. Su compañero la miro curioso, después de todo no era usual que les pidiese un aventón a la escuela, ella prefería caminar; pero como era usual en Chuck no dijo nada, dándole el espacio que creía necesitar.

Las clases pasaron volando, también el almuerzo, que como siempre compartió con su grupo de amigos, incluyendo a Andrew Hale, al parecer él y Chuck hicieron buenas migas, no era sorprendente después de todo ambos eran bastante reservados; en cierto aspecto. Paso el día entero evitando a su hermana – además de a su novio- más de lo normal, verla solo le recordaría que su pobre pueblo estaba rodeado por criaturas de cuentos de horror.

Cuando las clases terminaron, regreso a casa acompañada por Andrew, que seguía sus pasos ligeramente cerca, el sondo del viento era lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos; fue en esa silenciosa caminata que Charlotte noto que no había dicho casi palabra alguna el día entero.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña, para ver que Jacob estaba de nuevo ahí – o tal vez no se había movido desde la mañana- lo que le provocaba enorme frustración ¿Acaso él no entendía que no quería verlo?

"Charlotte, tenemos que hablar" ordeno Jake, mirándola seriamente, entonces la tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarle hacía su motocicleta. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de gritarle al moreno, Andrew Hale la tomo de la mano y empujo al mayor.

"No sé si es mi imaginación amigo, pero creo que ella no quiere ir contigo" dijo el muchacho rubio, colocándole a su espalda de forma defensiva. Vio como los dos se miraban amenazadoramente el uno al otro y giro los ojos ante la muestra de testosterona; aunque estaba medianamente agradecida con Andrew, por librarla del agarre del otro chico.

Ellos estaban tan metidos en su concurso de miradas, que apenas notaron que ella entro en la casa, cuando salió llamo al chico Hale con un simple "Hey" y le arrojo las llaves de la camioneta de Bella – la que apenas usaba, porque se la pasaba en el volvo de Edward- entonces le indico que subiera, con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Hale, vamos a dar un paseo… tu conduces" dicho esto el rubio empujo a Jake a un lado y subió al lado del conductor, luego abrió la puerta para que ella subiese por el otro lado. Para cuando Lottie abrocho su cinturón de seguridad, Jacob estaba en la ventanilla suplicando que hablara con él, pero siguió ignorándolo; entonces su nuevo amigo encendió el motor para comenzar su _paseo_ sin rumbo fijo.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos en el camino, cuando escucho la voz del moreno, de nuevo junto a su ventana; Jake estaba montado en su motocicleta y por lo que se veía también estaba molesto "Charlotte, baja de ahí… tenemos que hablar" grito, mientras alternaba su vista entre ella y el camino.

Se giró para mirar a Hale "¿Puedes perderlo?" él solo le respondió sonriendo de lado, un segundo después la castaña descubrió que esa había sido una pésima idea. El rubio cambiaba las velocidades de una forma dramática, tomo dirección hacia la carretera y entonces comenzó a manejar de una forma totalmente disparatada.

Charlotte estaba pegada a su asiento - mirando a Andrew- con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el chico tenía la cabeza fuera de la ventana gritando "¡YII-HHAA! WWWOOOHH" como si estuviese montando un caballo, no conduciendo una camioneta de media tonelada, al chico solo le faltaba un sombrero vaquero pensó Charlotte, aferrada a su cinturón de seguridad como si su vida dependiese de ello, porque tal vez ese era el caso.

Por primera vez en su vio alguien derrapar en la vida real – se veía mucho menos aterrador en la televisión- fue ahí que escucho de nuevo la voz de Jacob "¡Dios mío Charlotte baja de ahí… se pueden matar!" grito frenético el moreno, manejando a un lado de ellos. Apenas pudo abrirla boca para contestar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca porque fue interrumpida por el rubio.

"Sostente princesa, esto se va a poner serio" Andrew Hale detuvo la camioneta de golpe, lo que casi la saca volando de no ser por el cinturón, entonces giro el armatoste y comenzó a conducir toda velocidad, de reversa.

"¡AAHHHH NOS VAMOS A MATAR!" grito tan fuerte que hasta a ella le dolieron los oidos, pero eso no detuvo al chico Hale -que también gritaba, pero emocionado-.

"¡WOOOAHHH!"

"¡DENTENGANSE AHORA!" también estaban los gritos de Jacob, que poco a poco iba quedándose atrás, dos segundos después Andrew volvió a frenar y entonces centro por una calle a un lado de la carretera, siguió tomando distintos caminos, hasta que finalmente perdieron de vista al moreno, fue ahí que salió del pavimento hasta adentrarse en el bosque, estacionando la camioneta en medio de la nada.

"SANTO DIOS… ESO FUE HORRIBLE" en cuanto pudo bajar del vehículo, Charlotte se tiró al suelo, dando gracias de estar de nuevo en tierra firme.

"Lo siento… me pase un poco…. Y esa camioneta va a necesitar llantas nuevas, además de aceite" se disculpó el rubio, que parecía más tranquilo, luego le ayudo a levantarse. La castaña se juró a si misma nunca volver a ponerlo tras un volante.

"Ya estoy bien… además es la camioneta de mi hermana, así que no importa" dijo sacudiendo la tierra de su falda.

"Ese chico… ¿Por qué te persigue? ¿Es tu ex?" Andrew la miraba de reojo, curioso por su respuesta.

"¡¿QUE?! Claro que no, solo tenemos una relación... una muy complicada"

"Entiendo, bueno ¿ahora qué?" pregunto él, recargándose en la camioneta, y la verdad ella no tenía ningún plan, solo irse de su casa hasta que Jake se cansara de esperar. Decidió que tal vez podía pasar el tiempo hablando

"¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir así?"

"En Texas, solía tener carreras clandestinas todo el tiempo…" comento, entonces se alejó de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar nervioso "Cuando era pequeño mi madre murió, así que mi padre y Hunte cuidaron de mi… pero cuando Hunt dejo el pueblo para ser policia, me quede solo con mi padre -ambos somos un completo desastre- así que nos volvimos peor en cuanto Hunter se fue…. Siempre estaba metiéndome en problemas, así que aprendí muchas _pericias_ , hasta que papá me mando aquí _, por mi bien"_ Por un momento, espero ver en sus ojos azules la misma mirada de pena que siempre recibía, por ser un chico sin madre al que su padre apenas prestaba atención; pero ella solo puso un rostro comprensivo, asintiendo ligeramente. Comenzó a caminar junto al chico, meditando lo que le había dicho, porque tal vez se parecían más de lo que creían.

"Mi papá me crio él solo, ahora también estoy en contacto con mi madre… pero por mucho tiempo fuimos solo él y yo… a decir verdad tuve que aprender a hacer un montón de cosas por mí misma, él no siempre tenía tiempo para cuidarme. En una ocasión me llevo a un centro de juegos en Port Angels -era un lugar popular en ese tiempo- pero se quedó dormido del cansancio; cuando despertó yo estaba hablando con un hombre desconocido - que me pregunto por su hija- pero a mi padre casi le da un infarto, estuvo a punto de golpear a ese pobre señor… Fue después de eso que me inscribió a clases de defensa personal, judo y otras tantas cosas, quería que pudiese cuidarme; especialmente sí algún día él no pudiese" rio ligeramente, recordando todo tipo de cosas que su padre siempre insistió que debía aprender; a veces llego a pensar que en el fondo Charlie había deseado tener un niño, hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para entender.

"Hahahahaha, eso explica tu excelente gancho derecho…. Hunter fue quien me enseño todo, desde atar mis cordones hasta como reparar una cerca; cuando se fue pensé que ya nadie me miraba, probamente todos los problemas fueron una forma de hacer notar que _yo estaba ahí_ … Lo que en retrospectiva no sirvió de nada, porque me enviaron aquí" dijo, mientras saltaba sobre una roca, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"Bueno al menos ya no te metes en problemas…. sin contar el robo de la camioneta de mi hermana" Lottie siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y también subió a una roca.

"Si, después de todo no tenía sentido, tal vez nunca lo tuvo… Pero por el lado positivo ahora estoy aquí con Hunter, contigo… y con el resto por supuesto, son buenos amigos" comento muy sonriente el chico Hale, saltando de la roca al suelo, siendo seguido de nuevo por la chica

"Si, lo son ¿no extrañas a tus amigos en Texas?"

"A veces, pero aun los llamo de vez en cuando… lo que sin duda extraño más es el calor ¿Acaso nunca sale el sol aquí?" entonces el chico metió las manos de su chamarra, temblando ligeramente puesto que la noche estaba cayendo lentamente sobre ellos.

"Nop" respondió y siguieron paseando entre la espesura del bosque.

"Charlotte ¿puedo besarte?" en cuando escucho la pregunta, Lottie casi tropieza con sus propios pies; giro su cara para mirar pasmada a su amigo, él por otro lado la miraba completamente serio, pero con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Se miraron por un buen rato, completamente en silencio, examino la cara de Andrew centímetro por centímetro, mientras su propio rostro se teñía de rojo. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos orbes pardos –eso fue todo- no pudo evitar que de su boca saliese un ligero "Está bien"

Andrew se acercó de la forma más lenta posible, lo que ponía sus nervios de punta, estuvo a punto de saltar cuando sintió su fría mano tocarle la mejilla, un segundo después estaba parada en la punta de sus pies, besando al chico Hale. Era distinto a besar a Caleb, mucho más tranquilo, tentativo y lento; pero aun así podía oír el latido de su corazón en los oídos.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, hasta que él se alejó completamente rojo, escondiendo su mirada en el bosque. Ella por otro lado sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus manos, por alguna razón se sentía mucho más mortificada que con sus anteriores besos, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas sobre las palmas de sus manos.

"Creo que ya debo volver a casa…" dijo, mientras evitaba la mirada de su _amigo._

"SI CLARO… yo... vamos" Charlotte dio gracias a Dios que al parecer, Andrew estaba tan avergonzado como ella.

Para cuando regresaron a su casa, ya estaba completamente oscuro, Andrew tuvo que llamar a Hunter para que fuese a recogerlo; además de disculparse con Charlie por manejar la camioneta de la mayor de sus hijas, sin el permiso de ella.

En cuanto subió a su habitación se encontró con la sorpresa de que Jacob Black estaba ahí, esperándola sentado en su cama.

"¡No puede ser que sigas aquí!" grito exasperada, tirando su chaqueta al suelo.

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero estaba preocupado por ti, eso fue muy peligroso Lottie… pudieron tener un accidente" Jake se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse directo a ella, tratando de tocarla, solo un poco.

"No habría escapado si no me siguieras como la peste... Así que vete ya" ella como siempre rehuyó de su cercanía, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Charlotte tu no entiendes yo…"

"No me importa Jacob, no me importa si una fuerza mágica dice que me amas, no me importa que seas un lobo gigante, no me importa que mi hermana este en una mal sana relación con un vampiro; nada de eso me importa… Solo quiero tener una vida normal, así que ¿Qué tengo que decir para que me dejes en paz? ¿Qué te detesto? ¿Qué desearía que jamás te hubieras imprimado de mí?... Solo sal de mi vida Jacob Black, no quiero volver a verte nunca más" Una parte de ella le pidió que se detuviera -justo a la mitad de ese horrible discurso- incluso se arrepintió en cuanto termino de hablar, pero ya no importaba; lo dicho estaba dicho y el moreno había salido casi volando por su ventana. Lo que la dejo parada en medio de su habitación, completamente sola.

 **...**

* * *

NA

Bueno hoy no vimos la perspectiva de Lottie, que bueno, que les digo se comporta como una malcriada, pero ya entenderá, hubo un momento Andrew/Lottie, para aquellas que les interesa este par, aun no hay nada seguro. Les aviso que aun cuando paso este momento romántico entre ellos, aun no se profundizara mucho por ahora, Lottie tiene muchas cosas ahora, para que luego no digan que lo olvide, solo pasa a segundo plano de prioridades.

En fin espero les gustase, chaito!


	42. Chapter 42

1 Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la historia y los oc

2 Este fic es Jacob/Oc, pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Leah lo explica todo..**

Jacob dejo de ir a su casa… pero por desgracia, ahora el resto de los lobos comenzaron a presentarse a diario en su puerta, comenzando por Seth, Quil y Embry que le pidieron que fuese a ver a su amigo, que tenían que hablar con ella, que Jacob la necesitaba.

Pero no escucho a ninguno de ellos, luego apareció Jared Cameron, Charlotte no conocía bien al muchacho, así que no le fue difícil cerrarle la puerta en su cara, cuando le dijo que dejase de ser infantil y fuese a ver al chico Black. Días después fue el turno de Paul, eso termino con ambos gritándose el uno al otro, después de que el enorme brabucón tratase de llevarla a rastras hacia la reservación, muy en contra de su voluntad. Pero sin duda la sorpresa más grande fue encontrarse a Sam Uley –seguramente el líder de los lobos- frente a su casa, pidiéndole que fuese a ver a Jacob, tomo toda su fuerza negarse al autoritario hombre.

A este punto Charlotte estaba segura que un día de estos Billy Black también aparecería, aunque esperaba que no, porque le rompería el corazón negarle algo al hombre. Lo peor de todo es que su padre comenzó a notar las extrañas visitas de los chicos quiluete, por lo que tuvo que decirle que había peleado con Jacob; Charlie no le creyó del todo, pero al menos dejo de presionar en el asunto.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue regresar de la escuela – en su nueva bicicleta- para encontrase con Leah Clearwater, sentada en su pórtico.

"¿Tú también? Deténganse de una vez, por favor… ya les dije que no quiero nada que ver con todo _eso_ , quiero una vida normal" dijo aparcando su bicicleta -cerca de la camioneta de su hermana- sin apartar su vista de la sería y hermosa muchacha, quien la miraba con desinterés.

"Esto no me gusta más que a ti Charlotte" Leah se levantó y comenzó a bajar los escalones de madera, pero lo curioso es que comenzó a caminar lejos de la castaña "Pensé que eras distinta a tu hermana, pero al final las dos son iguales"

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto indignada, le habían dicho muchas cosas hirientes en su vida, pero esa sin duda era la peor.

"Eres tan egoísta como Bella, solo preocupándote por lo que tú quieres… no te interesa lo mucho que estas lastimando a Jacob" le dijo, mirándola por encima del hombro con cierta lastima.

"¿Soy egoísta por querer una vida normal?" se acercó a la chica, furiosa de sus acusaciones injustificadas.

"¿Crees que alguno de nosotros pidió esto? Porque yo no pedí convertirme en un lobo gigante o causarle un ataque al corazón a mi padre cuando me transforme… yo no pedí estar todo el tiempo con mi ex novio, que ahora está imprimado de mi prima… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto -es lo mismo para todos nosotros- incluyendo a Jacob. Lo único que bueno que viene de todo _esto_ es la imprimación, una persona que se supone te hace feliz… pero hasta eso le estas arruinando" Charlotte guardo silencio, no tenía palabras para refutar lo que la chica le decía, se sintió horrible por haber siquiera considerado a cualquiera de ellos un monstruo, aquellos que conoció por tantos años; solo porque estaba asustada de terminar lastimada de nuevo, atrapada en ese mundo sobrenatural "Jacob lleva días enfermo, no sale de su cuarto y apenas come; si en te importa tan solo un poco, ve a verlo…" aquello fue lo último que escucho de Leah, antes de que se perdiese en la espesura del bosque.

No podía negar que las palabras de la chica le habían pegado, probablemente donde más le dolía, además ahora su mente la atormentaba con cientos de imágenes de Jacob Black retorciéndose de dolor, maldijo pateando el suelo.

Entro a su casa lo más rápido posible para poder dejar su mochila, pero su camino se vio obstruido por su hermana.

"Escuche tu conversación con Leah…. debes ir con Jacob ahora mismo, deja ya de torturarlo" dijo Bella mientras la seguía por la casa -hasta que llegaron a su habitación- entonces Lottie dejo su mochila sobre la cama, y se giró para mirar a su hermana con indignación.

"Eso es mucho viniendo de ti, si alguien ha estado torturando a Jake esa eres tú y por mucho más tiempo" empujo a Bella fuera de su camino y bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

"Ni si quiera sabes de lo que estás hablando, que seas la imprimación de Jacob no significa que sepas todo sobre él, o su relación conmigo" ella tomo su mano para detenerla, seguramente pensaba que Charlotte estaba planeando escaparse de nuevo.

"Dios santo Bella… él se enamoró de ti en cuanto te vio, pero tú estás empecinada con quedarte al lado de ese monstruo; aun cuando claramente tienes sentimientos por Jacob; quiero decir, pareces odiar el hecho que se **_impri-lo que sea_** de mí…. " solo tuvo que decirla verdad -una que ambas conocían- para que la mano que la sostenía se apartase, como si su piel repentinamente quemase.

"Nuestra relación no es así… él es mi mejor amigo, él le dio luz a mi vida cuando más lo necesite, como el propio sol" pudo notar como las palabras de Bella perdían fuerza, tal vez porque aún no se las creía ni ella misma.

"Él era mi mejor amigo Bella, yo estuve con él cuando se rompió la pierna jugando en el rio a los nueve años, estuvimos juntos en nuestro primer viaje de pesca, él estuvo en mi primer recital y yo sostuve su mano, aquel día que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Sarah… Yo lo amaba, como a un hermano y como algo más ¿Tú siquiera sabes cuál es su color favorito? ¿O programa de televisión? ¿O banda de Rock?" pregunto, mirando a su hermana directo a los ojos, esperando que supiese responder tan solo una de esas preguntas, porque de otra forma entonces sí que sentía lastima por Jacob; pero Bella solo guardo silencio "Entonces no eres su amiga, porque esas son cosas que aprendes de los amigos con el tiempo, cosas que compartes y memorias que crean juntos, pero el amor no siempre se basa en eso… es solo un sentimiento inefable, sin bases o sentido…. así que déjame informarte hermana, tú quieres a Jacob tal vez tanto como él a ti" salió de la casa corriendo, esperando haber podido meter un poco de sentido común en la tonta cabeza de su hermana.

"¿A dónde vas?" La voz de Bella era casi un susurro a su espalda.

"Soy muchas cosas Bella, pero no soy como tú, así que pienso ir a darle una oportunidad a Jacob Black" dicho esto continuo su camino hacía el bosque; su pequeña riña con Bella le hizo recordar, que tal vez Jacob no había sido el mejor de los amigos – específicamente el último año y medio- pero sí que estuvo todos los años anteriores; cuando no tenía una hermana o una madre, cuando tuvo miedo en las noches de tormenta, cuando aprendió a bailar, en los primeros años de escuela y en todos los altos y bajos de su vida.

Había sido una completa idiota, tal vez las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero lo cierto es que su cariño por el moreno seguía igual de fuerte, solo que su rencor no le permitía verlo; él siempre sería su primer amor, su hermano, su amigo y su compañero.

Y ella lo había tratado como un monstruo, _como si fuese uno de los frios,_ sin darle un solo segundo para explicarse ¿Todo por qué? Porque estaba asustada de salir lastimada de nuevo, asustada de que su amigo ahora se transformaba en un lobo gigante, de no tener tanta suerte cuando ese desastre sobrenatural le explotase en la cara, de nuevo. Tal vez eran preocupaciones validas, pero eso no le daba derecho a ser una completa imbécil, cretina y además una perra.

Acelero el paso entre la espesura del bosque, hasta que finalmente pudo ver las afueras de la reservación -siguió adelante- con pasos decididos, en dirección a la casa de los Black.

* * *

NA

Seguimos sin narración de Jacob, pero siento que seria repetitivo, aunque pensándolo bien Lottie es repetitiva también, quiere a Jacob, lo odia, lo quiere y lo odia, esos adolescentes bipolares. Pero bueno la disculpare porque es una mocosa asustada. En fin pronto pondré más de Jacob, es solo que es un chico, y se me dificulta un poco, pero es buena practica.

Espero les gustase, me gusto escribir a Leah, es como un personaje muy cool, y si ella también tendrá una mejor historia que la que le dieron, con ella si se paso esa Mayer...

Besos los veo luego.


	43. Chapter 43

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y lo OC

2 Este fic es Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Paseos en el bosque**

Se quedó inmóvil en el pórtico por unos cinco minutos, buscando el valor para llamar a la puerta -se sentía nerviosa- por todo lo que tendría que afrontar en cuanto cruzase el umbral, su vida no sería la misma después de oír todo lo que tenía que decir Jacob, eso era seguro. Golpeo la superficie de madera con su puño, la espera se le hizo eterna, pero finalmente una cara conocida apareció frente a ella.

"Charlotte cariño, me alegra mucho verte, me preguntaba cuando vendrías…" Billy Black se hizo a un lado de la puerta, girando su silla de ruedas.

"Hola tío Billy…. Lamento lo que paso en la fogata, yo actué como una tonta, salí corriendo de ahí y fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte" se disculpó, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente frente al hombre, que la miraba con el mismo cariño y comprensión de siempre, como su aun fuese solo una pequeña niña.

"Cariño, no tienes que disculparte, recibiste noticias muy difíciles de digerir, lo cierto es que me siento apenado que te tengas que ver envuelta en todo esto, pero es la voluntad de los espíritus… A veces es difícil ver a tu padre, sabiendo que sus dos pequeñas están metidas en algo tan peligroso; todos ustedes son niños lidiando con cosas demasiado grandes" el jefe de la tribu se acercó a ella -tomando su pequeña mano- la estrecho esperando brindar un poco de consuelo a la castaña, quien no perdió el tiempo en responderle con un abrazo, agradeciendo que al menos Billy sabía la verdad, podía hablar con él sin acabar en un manicomio "Pero déjame decirte hija, que aun cuando pueda sonarte egoísta, estoy feliz de que fueses tú… tu hermana es una buena chica, pero sé que tú puedes cuidar de ese cabeza dura, más de lo que él puede cuidar de ti" Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír al comentario, porque lo cierto es que eso mismo es lo que habían estado haciendo ella y Jacob por años, cuidando uno del otro.

"¿Puedo hablar con Jake?" preguntó, separándose del abrazo, a ese hombre que era casi un segundo padre para ella.

"Esta arriba cariño, suerte" entonces comenzó a subir las escaleras, identifico de inmediato la habilitación de su mejor amigo, después de muchas pijamadas e incontables aventuras en ese lugar era imposible confundirse.

Miro la puerta, estaba completamente nerviosa, pero necesitaba dar un paso a delante y enfrentarse a lo que viniese, junto a su amigo "¿Jacob?" llamo al moreno. En un parpadeo la puerta se abrió de par en par, el rostro del chico la dejo sin palabras, le tomo un minuto entender que… Leah Clearwater le había mentido descaradamente, Jacob se veía perfectamente bien; definitivamente no como si hubiese pasado días enteros agonizando de dolor "¿No se su pone que estabas al borde de la muerte o algo así?"

"¿QUE? ¿Quién te dijo eso?" preguntó pasmado el muchacho, mientras salía por completo de la habitación, quedando justo frente a ella.

"¡Leah! Dijo que estabas enfermo" exclamó, mientras movía las manos como loca por la creciente exasperación, esperaba eso de cualquiera menos la chica Clearwater, se suponía que ella era una de las maduras.

"Oh lo siento, estoy bien… Como no me escuchabas decidí pedirle ayuda al resto, no esperaba que ella te mintiera" Jacob sonreía, tratando de excusar la treta de su compañera, después de todo estos últimos días Lottie no parecía querer escuchar razones.

"¡Me las pagara! Salí corriendo de casa, casi me rompo la pierna con una raíz de camino acá" explico Lottie, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie, meditando las posibles venganzas contra la hermosa mujer, aunque por otro lado le ayudo a sacar la cabeza de su trasero, figurativamente hablando, todo para poder arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo. "Bueno me alegra que estas bien… lamento haberme comportado como una egoísta, consentida y malcriada perra, perdón… debí dejarte hablar. Estaba muy asustada y eso saco lo peor de mi" miro a Jacob por debajo de las pestañas, esperando a su respuesta a la disculpa.

"No es así Lottie, no eres nada de eso… Creo que fue demasiado para ti y yo no supe cómo manejarlo tampoco, así que también lo siento." Ambos se miraron, y en un acuerdo silencioso cada uno acepto la disculpa del otro. Como habían dicho ambos eran aun un par de niños y debían aprender cómo lidiar con sus problemas –juntos- porque de otra forma se iban ahogar con toda la mierda con la que parecía venírseles encima. Se unieron en un abrazo, como acostumbraban cada que se reconciliaban después de una pelea, aquello era casi una tradición para ellos, ese abrazo representaba que todo ya estaba en el pasado.

"Te quiero tarado" dijo Lottie, mirándolo divertida mientras se separaban del abrazo

"Yo también enana fastidiosa" respondió cariñosamente Jacob, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado

"Bien Jake, ahora podrías decirme bien ¿Qué diablos es la imprimición?"

 **...**

Decidieron dar un paseo, para poder platicar en un espacio más abierto, Jacob estaba seguro que de esa forma la castaña no saldría corriendo de nuevo, además no quería que algún miembro de su familia o manada les espiase.

"¿Entonces ahora soy el amor de tu vida? Porque en ese caso los espíritus tienen un retorcido sentido del humor… y de la ironía" Lottie jugueteaba sobre un tronco caído, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el pedazo de madera, de inmediato el moreno corrió a sostener su mano, para evitar que cayese.

"De alguna forma si, eres lo más importante para mí, pero la cosa con la imprimación es que yo seré lo que tu necesites que sea. En este momento –por ejemplo- tengo la constante necesidad de protegerte, que nada malo te pase, como un hermano mayor o un padre… Sé que suena muy loco y retorcido, pero es la verdad" comento, ayudándole a la chica a bajar del tronco, ella lo miraba curiosa pero aun así permitió que la depositara suavemente sobre el piso.

"Tiene sentido, lo menos que necesito ahora es un novio… Es difícil sentirse segura en un pueblo lleno de vampiros, especialmente cuando uno me dejo como rompecabezas." Continuaron caminando, entre la espesura del bosque.

"En serio que desearía haber hecho algo, si tan solo me hubiese transformado antes.." no podía evitar sentir así, cada que recordaba lo que aquel nómada le había hecho a la pequeña castaña, la impotencia de no haber podido proteger a su imprimación.

"Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa realmente, además aprendí una valiosa lección después de ese horrendo suceso… Estaba demasiado obsesionada con el baile, dispuesta a dejar todo y a todos, no era capaz de ver otras posibilidades a mí alrededor, base mi vida entera en el ballet; entonces cuando lo perdí, todo se fue al traste… pero ahora sé que mi vida sigue y puedo hacer mucho con ella " Lottie tomo su mano, esperando que con ese gesto le diese a entender que ahora todo estaba bien, que lo importante es que ahora podían seguir adelante, que ahora él estaba ahí y de alguna forma eso contaba mucho.

"Lottie discúlpame por no estar contigo mientras te recuperabas, no tengo excusas, debí apoyarte más" la abrazo, esperando que la comprensión que estaba teniendo ella en ese momento fuese suficiente como para perdonarlo, de nuevo.

"Creo que estamos a mano, yo no fui mejor cuando hui despavorida al verte convertido en un lobo gigante… Lo que pensándolo bien es super increíble…. A veces nos centramos tanto en nosotros que ignoramos a los que podemos lastimar, pero es un error humano." Se abrazaron por un rato, hasta que ambos decidieron que eran suficientes disculpas por un día, así que continuaron charlando del asunto que en realidad les competía. "Eso de la imprimación suena muy injusto, digo ¿tú serás todo lo que yo quiera? ¿Dónde queda tu libre albedrío?"

"Bueno no es perfecto, pero es algo que puedo aceptar, además no existen reglas en sí para esto, así que tal vez el lazo se desarrolla con el tiempo… Como podría ser el caso de Quil" comento divertido, recordando brevemente aquella vez que el chico Atarea se pasó horas jugando al té con la pequeña Clarie.

"'¿Quil se imprimo? Por cierto como es que casi todos mis amigos de la infancia ahora son lobos…"

"Bueno se cree que es genética, por descendencia de la antigua manada: Ephraim Black, Quil Atarea II y Levi Uley, así que era casi inevitable…. Y si, Quil se imprimo de la sobrina de Emily… su nombre es Clarie, es una pequeña de dos años…" espero a escuchar la reacción de la castaña, imagino que sería igual a la de Emily; sin embargo Charlotte se veía confundida, muy confundida.

"Entonces ¿cómo lo ve ella? ¿Cómo a un biberón?... ¿Qué necesita un niña de dos años?" se preguntó, mientras rascaba su barbilla pensativamente, Jacob simplemente soltó una pequeña risita.

"Es muy parecido al nuestro lazo, en realidad… Quil es un hermano mayor para ella, capaz de jugar por horas con Clarie sin aburrirse… No sabemos cómo avanzara su relación; tal vez en el futuro -cuando ella tenga la edad suficiente- sentimientos románticos podrían surgir o no… pero pase lo que pase ella tendrá a alguien que la querrá y cuidara incondicionalmente"

"Pero Quil será muy viejo para ese entonces" dijo ella, sentándose en un tronco, para poder digerir más cómodamente toda la información que le estaban arrojando.

"No realmente, si Quil se mantiene transformándose en lobo, seguirá con su apariencia actual.."

"¿Sabes que Jacob? Esto es demasiada información para un solo día, creo que será mejor ir poco a poco… Además, casi es de noche, debo volver a casa" comento ella, poniéndose de píe, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde creía estaba su hogar, por supuesto Jacob la tomo de los hombros para dirigirla a la dirección correcta.

"Lottie, la razón por la que las imprimaciones conocen el secreto es para que entiendan nuestra necesidad por estar cerca, _constantemente_ …. De otra forma tal vez tendríamos muchas ordenes de restricción, entonces…" fue interrumpido por la cantarina voz de su imprimación, que caminaba de reversa, para poder mirarlo directamente.

"Si Jacob, puedes venir a verme las veces que quieras, los días que quieras; solo no te escabullas en mi cuarto y me veas dormir o algo así… eso sí que sería raro"

"Gracias Lottie…. y tranquila no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré _lo prometo_ , con mi vida" prometió, mientras se acercaba para caminar a su lado, no la alejaría de su vista, especialmente con la noticia de vampiros rondando la casa Swan.

"Agradezco el gesto, pero preferiría que vivieras" no pudo evitar reír por milésima vez en el día, era refrescante volver a charlar con la castaña de esa forma, se sentía muy tranquilo a su lado; todo se veía y olía mejor cuando estaba en compañía de Lottie. "Jacob, no sé si esto se considere grosero o inapropiado con _ustedes,_ pero la última vez estaba muy alterada y no pude verlo bien así que…. ¿Podría verte de nuevo? Ya sabes…. como lobo" ella sonaba bastante insegura al preguntar. Se detuvieron para poder quedar frente a frente, por un momento Jacob considero que tal vez su imprimación necesitaba más tiempo, antes de volver a verlo en esa forma, pero ella lucia demasiado ilusionada.

Incapaz de negarle algo a ese par de ojos azules, se quitó la camisa ante la mirada confusa de su pequeña "Si me transformo con la ropa, se va a hacer pedazos" entonces su cara cambio a una de realización, después de todo era lo más lógico. Busco un árbol lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo, respiro profundamente mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa, esperaba esta vez no asustar de muerte a su imprimación.

 **...**

Dos minutos después de que Jacob se perdiese en la espesura del bosque, del mismo punto emergió un enorme lobo, tenía el tamaño de un oso, tal vez incluso más grande. Era una enorme masa de pelaje marrón. Por un momento Lottie trastabillo, contra una roca atrás de ella, por la mera impresión que le causaba ese enorme animal; pero recordó que se trataba de Jacob, por mucho que su razón le dijese lo contrario. No fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, que la castaña pudo mirar los ojos del animal, unos ojos castaños y marrones…. El lobo tenía los ojos de Jake.

Jacob se detuvo a un metro de ella, esperando que Lottie diera el primer paso para acercarse por completo; tomo un par de minutos pero la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia él, con la mano estirada y los ojos aun pegados a los suyos.

Charlotte no podía ni definir todo lo que sentía al estar frente a la enorme forma lobuna de Jacob Black, era la cosa más sorprendente que había visto en su vida, y no pudo evitar avergonzarse de no haberlo apreciado correctamente la primera vez.

Cuando finalmente sus dedos tocaron el pelaje del animal, sintió una enorme calidez recorrer su cuerpo; se sentía tan suave bajo la palma de su mano, comenzó a acariciar la frente del chico-lobo, mientras él recargaba su enorme cabeza contra ella. Aquello sin duda era algo mágico, como en las películas o cuentos de hadas; a su alrededor apenas se escuchaba el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, bailando al son del viento, eran como susurros de la naturaleza, únicos testigo de ese momento. Él se acercó aún más a ella y envolvió su rostro contra su cuello, Lottie de inmediato abrazo a su enorme amigo, como si se hubieran encontrado por primera vez después de años separados, apenas conocía esa forma de Jacob, sin embargo sentía que había estado ahí desde siempre, solo que ella no lo sabía.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo, pronto todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la noche, él tomo a la castaña con su hocico y la lanzo sobre su espalda. Así se dirigieron a la casa de Charlotte, él con un paso suave y ella recostada sobre el cálido pelaje de su lobo; se sentía como el mecer de una barca, sobre las delicadas olas del mar.

Cuando su hogar estuvo a la vista, él la bajo de su lomo, lamio su mejilla izquierda dejándola completamente babeada y entonces la empujo en dirección a la casa.

"Adiós Jake" se despidió, besando el puente de su nariz lobuna, entonces comenzó a recorrer aquel ultimo pedazo de espesura, para poder llegar a su casa. Giro para poder mirar por última vez a su amigo, que apenas se percibía entre todos los árboles, una sonrisa fue lo último que Jacob vio de ella antes de que entrase a la seguridad de su casa, solo entonces él dio media vuelta de regreso a la reservación.

* * *

NA

Creo que quedo bien, no demasiado cursi ¿o si? En fin ya se reconciliaron, ella ya sabe el secreto, así que ahora empieza lo que me gustaría llamar: las aventuras de Jake & Lottie jejejeje un montón cosas pasaran, aparte de las cosas que de por si pasan en Twilight, me gusta respetar más o menos el canon, en fin espero disfruten.

Besos


	44. Chapter 44

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Oc.

3 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc

2 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida, ayúdenme a mejorar gracias.

* * *

 **Hola... adiós... hasta luego**

En los días consecuentes Jacob le explico todo de los lobos, desde sus habilidades sobrenaturales hasta las imprimaciones del resto de la manada. También le explico del tratado con los Cullen, que ellos no consumían sangre humana, algo en lo que Lottie no había pensado, pero le alegraba saber que no iban por ahí dejando cuerpos vacíos de líquido rojo. También explico las habilidades de los fríos, que le sonaban salidas de un libro de comics, básicamente eran vampiros con super poderes, como los x-men.

Pasaron horas hablando del tema y si Lottie era completamente sincera, resultaba bastante confuso, todo ese mundo sobrenatural resultaba más complicado de lo que esperaba, sin contar que seguro aun habían aún más peculiaridades por ahí -aún desconocidas- no sabía si esa posibilidad era más aterradora o emocionante. Jake se tomó el tiempo -que no pudo su hermana- para hablarle sobre James, el vampiro rubio que la había atacado en Arizona, al parecer él y su grupo nómada llegaron a Forks en busca de presas, les gusto Bella y ella termino siendo un daño colateral. La buena noticia es que ahora Charlotte sabía que el tipo estaba muerto, desmembrado y quemado por los Cullen, así que ya no debía preocuparse de eso.

La constante compañía del moreno era un alivio para ella, porque el miedo que la había estado siguiendo ya no estaba, además que era difícil angustiarse cuando sabes que tienes un lobo gigante cuidando tu espalda. Jacob también le explico más sobre su nuevo _lazo,_ también le explico que aun cuando Lottie es el eje de su mundo, sus sentimientos por Bella seguían jugando un papel en su corazón, ella no pudo reprocharle por esto, porque de alguna forma fue un consuelo saber que su amigo aun tenia cierto poder sobre sus decisiones y sentimientos.

Jacob pasaba todo su tiempo con ellas, a veces con Lottie, otras con Bella, claro en su tiempo libre, porque por las noches en general debía patrullar con el resto de los chicos. Más de una vez Lottie se encontró a sí misma mirando por la ventana esperando ver alguna mancha café entre las ramas y arbustos; pero siempre eran ojos lo que encontraba, sin importar lo oscuro o confuso de las figuras, sabía que Jacob estaba ahí, cuidándola.

Esa noche -por otro lado- Charlotte estaba estudiando para el que sería su último examen del año, el de ciencias para ser exactos, así que tenía los ojos pegados en su libro cuando un montón de gritos llamaron su atención. Corrió hacia su ventana y pudo notar que tres personas estaban frente a la casa, decidió ir al cuarto de Bella para poder apreciar mejor la escena.

"¡Ella no sabe lo que quiere!" grito Jacob, a la tonta cara de Edward Cullen, quien estaba a cinco minutos de explotar, por lo que ella podía apreciar.

"Te daré un consejo, espera a que ella te lo diga..." el tono del paliducho era bastante más suave, pero fácilmente se podía notar el veneno detrás de sus palabras. En medio de ambos estaba su hermana, tratando de mantener la pequeña distancia que separaba a los dos chicos, cualquiera que no supiera la mala relación entre Edward y Jacob juraría que estaban a punto de besarse; pero probablemente ambos estaban más inclinados a destrozarse a mordidas, si era necesario, o al menos el chico lobo lo estaba. Entonces su padre salió para calmar el _pleito adolecente_. Jacob entonces explico que había besado a Bella, por lo que ella lo golpeo, terminando entonces con esa mano lastimada.

Charlotte regreso a su habitación, en cuanto escucho la sugerencia de Edward de llevar a Bella con el patriarca Cullen, para que curase su mano. Ni un minuto paso, después de sentarse de nuevo para estudiar, cuando Jake entro por su ventana.

"¿Pero qué diablos..?" dijo ella, mientras corría a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, no creía que a su padre le diese mucha gracia encontrarse con Jacob en el cuarto de su hija menor, después de romper la mano de la mayor. Él no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limitó a tomarla de la cintura y abrazarla; confundida Charlotte recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, esperando silenciosamente la explicación de su amigo.

"Lo lamento… necesitaba tranquilizarme" se disculpó, acariciando la coronilla de la castaña.

"Deberías rendirte Jacob… a ella solo le importa su estúpido vampiro" ella sintió como él se tensaba, sus palabras podrían ser duras, pero ambos sabían que a este punto eran la única verdad

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí, hasta que sea hora de patrullar?" preguntó, mientras se separaba de ella, como un niño pequeño, suplicándole a su madre dormir con ella, solo para no tener que enfrentarse a los monstruos bajo su cama, le alegro saber que ella le hacía sentir tan seguro como él a ella.

"Claro, pero tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar para mi examen… es de ciencias"

 **...**

Corría por el bosque, el único sonido eran las voces de sus compañeros en su cabeza.

" _Jacob, si sigues pensando en las hermanas Swan un segundo más, voy a enloquecer_ " la voz de Jared, aunque sería transmitía el correcto tono de molestia, Jacob lo ignoro, mientras olisqueaba en busca del dulzor aroma característico de un vampiro

" _No puedes culparlo Jared, has visto a Lottie ¿estos días? Quien pensaría que crecería tan linda_ " no pudo evitar gruñir de inmediato, dirigiendo su molestia directamente a Embry, porque él no era digno de su pequeña Lottie, en realidad nadie lo era. " _Jacob no eres su padre, además ella ya está en edad salir con chicos apuestos… como yo_ " él sabía muy bien que su amigo solo pensaba esas cosas para molestarle, pero de alguna forma no podía –ni quería- imagina a Lottie saliendo con un chico, mucho menos Embry.

" _Tal vez entonces, deberías de dejar de besuquear a su hermana y e ir por ella_ " Jared volvió a participar en su plática mental, después de todo no parecía haber rastro de la pelirroja o del otro vampiro. Ciertamente había considerado decirle a Charlotte sobre los vampiros que amenazaban a su hermana, pero temía que si ella se enterase saldría corriendo de nuevo a Florida, además la pelirroja buscaba a Bella, no a Lottie. _"Tal vez es como Kim y yo...Ella siempre lo supo, que estábamos destinados, pero yo necesite que un poder superior me lo dijese, los hombres somos más lentos para esas cosas"_

" _No sé qué tan cierto sea eso, además ambos tenemos otras cosas en nuestra cabeza, no es un buen momento para complicarlo aún más"_ Jacob inspeccionaba la zona cercana a la casa Swan, específicamente las ventanas del segundo piso, que guardaban a las dos chicas de su vida, en definitiva todo eso era un completo caos.

" _Lo que digas_ " pensaron sus compañeros, mientras seguían con el patrullaje.

 **...**

Salió del salón de ciencias satisfecha, básicamente estaba libre de escuela, al menos hasta agosto. Se encontró con el resto de sus amigos, todos comenzaron a compartir sus planes para el verano, mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

Chuck iría con sus padres y hermanos a una excursión a Yellowstone, además de otras reservas naturales en la nación. Jenna pasaría las vacaciones visitando a sus abuelos, junto a sus padres. Zach tendría que acompañar a sus padres en viajes de negocios la mitad de las vacaciones, pero parecía ya bastante acostumbrado; mientras que Chris se quedaría en Forks ayudando en la tienda de su papá. Sin embargo el que saco a todos de su atiborrada platica fue Dan...

"Yo… me voy a mudar a Michigan, mi madre recibió una oferta de trabajo en Lansing, como editora de un periódico." De inmediato la mesa entera se quedó en silencio, todos se miraban los unos a los otros, buscando alguna señal de que se trataba de una broma. Tess por otro lado, solo tomaba la mano de su novio, mirándolo comprensivamente. "Mis padres quisieron esperar al final del año escolar, nos iremos dentro de dos semanas."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nasa antes?" pregunto Jenna, que parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

"No quería distraerlos -con los exámenes y todo eso- pero ahora quiero pasar el tiempo que queda con todos ustedes, son mis mejores amigos… Incluso tu Hale, no te conocí por mucho, pero eres un buen tipo" Dan sonreía de oreja a oreja como siempre, justo como aquel día que conoció a Tess, sin importar que ella le pego de lleno en la cara.

"Te vamos a extrañar mucho amigo" Chris se levantó para abrazar a su mejor amigo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, cerrando sus ojos que ya se veían ligeramente rojos. En ese momento todos se pararon de su asiento, abrazando a Dan, sin importarles que el resto de la cafetería los miraba como si estuviesen locos, hasta Andrew se unió al abrazo con una mirada sería, comprendiendo la tristeza de sus nuevos amigos.

"Escribiremos todos los días, además tienes que venir de visita" Charlotte miro directamente al rostro del moreno, que ahora lagrimeaba un poco, sin borrar su sonrisa, él solo asintió vigorosamente.

Cuando la campana sonó todos se dispersaron, para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, Lottie corrió para alcanzar a su rubia amiga, quien fue la primera en salir de la cafetería, al parecer Jenna pensó lo mismo, porque ambas se encontraban siguiendo a Tess.

"¿Tess estas bien?" pregunto la castaña, tomando a la chica por el hombro -ella se giró. sus ojos estaban rojos, pero tenía el mismo rostro tranquilo de siempre.

"Claro que estoy bien… Dan y yo lo hablamos, nos separaremos porque una relación a distancia solo nos lastimaría más…. quien sabe tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver… o ir a la misma universidad… así que estoy bien… estoy bi-bien….bbibbien…hnn" con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la rubia, su rostro perdía su compostura, hasta que al final estaba llorando a mares en medio del pasillo desierto. De inmediato Charlotte y Jenna se abalanzaron sobre su desconsolada amiga, guiándola a un lugar donde pudiese desahogar toda su tristeza.

Salieron al estacionamiento de la escuela, que en ese momento estaba vacío y se sentaron a un costado de las escaleras, recargadas una contra otra, mientras acariciaban el cabello rubio de Tessa. Poco a poco su fuerte llanto se convirtió en sollozos apenas audibles.

"Pensé que Dan y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre, nos graduaríamos juntos, iríamos a la misma universidad, viviríamos juntos y luego nos casaríamos, para poder envejecer el uno al lado del otro, mirando a nuestros nietos jugar en el hermoso patio de nuestra muy antigua casa… Pero de un momento a otro, todo cambio" Tess miraba a la nada, probablemente contemplando todos los planes que había hecho, y ahora no tenía forma de saber si se cumplirían.

"Bueno así es la vida… cambia todo el tiempo, lo único que nos queda es hacer lo mejor posible de situaciones imposibles" Dijo Jenna, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, mientras el dorado y rojo de sus cabelleras se mezclaban.

"Cierto, míranos a nosotras… se suponía que seríamos tres bailarinas de ballet, ahora la única que parece seguir ese camino es Jenn… pero el que nosotras elegimos tampoco se ve tan mal." Ahora la castaña se recostó en el otro hombro de su amiga, uniendo el color café a la mezcla de cabello que caía por sus espaldas. "Si algo aprendí el año pasado es que el mundo está lleno de posibilidades… Luce aterrador al inicio, pero si contemplas la imagen completa, es maravilloso"

Las tres dejaron que el viento acariciase sus rostros, en silencio, disfrutando del momento que compartían… disfrutando del ahora, que se les iba de las manos con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Reafirmemos nuestra promesa del año pasado, siempre estaremos juntas… aun cuando kilómetros de distancia nos separen, siempre seremos esas pequeñas que soñaban con ser bailarinas y las mejores amigas hasta el final" Tess sonrió mirándolas, la primera sonrisa genuina desde que Dan dio la funesta noticia de su partida.

Entonces la castaña se levantó de golpe "Bailemos, ahora…. como antes" dijo tomando de la mano a sus compañeras, que la miraban incrédulas.

"Estamos en medio del estacionamiento" replico Jenna.

"No hay música" agrego Tess. Pero Lottie se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mecerse al ritmo del viento, bailando con el silencio que las rodeaba; como siempre ellas no pudieron resistirse a acompañarla en su alegre danza, nunca habían sido capaces de ignorar a Charlotte, había algo en los movimientos de la castaña que las inspiraba para bailar, junto a ella.

Así que, en ese pequeño rincón del estacionamiento, las tres amigas bailaron entre risas; giraban con el viento, meciendo sus cabelleras al compás de sus pasos. Bailaron hasta que perdieron el aliento -cayendo al suelo- rebosante de júbilo.

Contemplaron el cielo en toda su grandeza, porque ese día las tres volaron juntas, a un lugar que solo ellas comprendían.

* * *

NA

Lo se nos desviamos un poco, pero no todo en la vida es drama, esto es la paz antes de la tormenta disfruten el momento. En fin espero les gustase, y tranquilas a quienes los pidieron pronto volverá Caleb,creo, ademas también están Andrew y Jacob, eso va ser una locura... Pero aun hay otras cosas locas por pasar.

Besos recuerden que lo amo y gracias por leer.


	45. Chapter 45

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 Este fic es Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Baile con lobos**

"¿Jake a donde se supone que vamos?" pregunto, mientras se sostenía fuertemente de la cintura de su amigo. El único problema de ir en motocicleta era que su cabello estaba constantemente en su cara, además que a veces no podía ni abrir los ojos por el viento.

"Pensé que te haría bien pasar tiempo con la manda…. Y sus improntas" por un momento se sintió curiosa de saber cómo llego el moreno a esa conclusión; pero considerando que no se había comportado exactamente cortes, las últimas veces que vio a los chicos, sería una buena oportunidad para disculparse. Así que solo recostó la cabeza en la espalada de su amigo y disfruto el viaje, por corto que fuese.

Pronto estuvieron frente a una casa que no le parecía del todo conocida, apenas pudo bajar de la moto cuando un par de brazos la levantaron, casi un metro sobre el suelo. "Seth bájame ahora mismo" gritó Charlotte con todas su fuerzas, más sin embargo el muchacho solo le abrazo fuertemente, luego la paso a otro par de manos. "Quil te juro que si no me bajas voy a…" no pudo terminar su amenaza, porque entre risas el muchacho la paso a las manos de Embry. "YA BASTA… bájenme ahora mismo"

"Lo siento Lottie, es que eres tan pequeña.." explico Embry

"Y tierna…."Quil seguía riendo, mientras volvía a tomar a la castaña entre sus manos

"Y lo debes, por ignorarnos…" Alego Seth, ostentando un tierno puchero, que no armonizaba con su ruda apariencia. Así continuaron jalándola de un lado a otro hasta el punto que comenzó a marearse, para sus suerte Sam Uley salió a su auxilio justo a tiempo, porque un poco más y vomitaba.

Cuando finalmente recupero el equilibrio, vio que todos estaban ahí frente a ella, sonrientes. La primera en acercarse fue Rachel, que de inmediato la tomo de las mejillas, pellizcándola.

"Dios mío Charlotte, has crecido tanto muchkin… " No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Rachel Black la abrazara, al punto de la estrangulación.

"Rei… me ahogo" dijo en un susurro agonizante, logrando que la morena finalmente la librase de su abrazo, tomo una bocanada de aire y contemplo a Rachel en toda su gloria, hacía casi dos años que no veía a la chica Black, a ninguna de las chicas Black realmente. Ellas habían formado parte de su infancia, como las hermanas que Bella no podía ser.

Antes del accidente solía convivir de vez en cuando con ellas, después de todo las dos adolescentes preferían pasar su tiempo entre novios, chismes y barnices de uñas, en lugar de jugar con su hermanito y sus amigos. Pero cuando Sarah murió, entonces Rachel y Rebecca dejaron el lugar de hermanas, para convertirse en madres para Jacob y cuidar de Billy; sin embargo, en cuanto cumplieron dieciocho, las dos se fueron, una se casó para mudarse a Hawai, mientras la otra se fue a la universidad. "Rei ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?"

"Termine antes, resulta que soy una genio… Lástima que soy la única en mi familia" Rachel suspiro, fingiendo decepción, pero Lottie solo la podía mirar con asombro, después de todo solo estuvo tres años en la universidad "Si, vine a ver a mi hermano y papá antes de mudarme a Syracuse por un trabajo, pero luego conocí a Paul y bueno… hubo un momentáneo cambio de planes" Los ojos de la castaña casi se salen de sus cuencas ¿Rachel Black era la impronta de Paul? Eso debía ser una muy mala broma, pero la cara de Jacob no mentía, todo era cierto; no pudo sentir más que pena por su pobre amigo, pero del lado positivo su hermana no salía con un vampiro.

"No sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes Rei" no pudo evitar bromear a costa de la chica, creció molestando a las hermanas Black, como si se tratasen de sus verdaderas hermanas; además Paul era cinco años menor, aunque el chico no lo pareciese. De inmediato la cara de Rachel se puso roja de ira, con su boca abierta y el rostro lleno de indignación, solo eso se necesitó para regresarla al pasado, cuando todos aun eran unos niños despreocupados, bueno técnicamente Seth aun lo era.

"Bueno, no puedo detener mi encanto" por supuesto que Paul tenía que arruinarlo, con uno de sus comentarios usuales, pero la chica Black pareció no importarle mucho porque solo le dio un golpe en el hombro, sonriendo de lado. Mientras Charlotte miraba a la extraña pareja, una chica que no le era conocida la tacleo de improviso.

"No puedo creer que finalmente te conozco Lottie… ¿Puedo llamarte Lottie? Lo chicos hablan todo el tiempo de ti, que son amigos de la infancia y todo eso, además eres la impronta de Jacob, lo que es bueno porque el pobre estaba tan deprimido, pero ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Kim, salgo con Jared Cameron… esta por ahí" Charlotte solo parpadeaba, mientras se preguntaba como esa chica Kim pudo decir todo eso sin morder su lengua o atragantarse, sin contar el hecho que seguían botadas en el suelo – con Kim encima de ella- movió su mirada a la dirección donde la chica apuntaba con su dedo, Jared solo la saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza; al parecer esos dos eran el ejemplo perfecto de que los opuestos se atraen. Regreso su vista a la chica – que aún seguía sobre Lottie – sonriéndole, como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida, casi podía ver los rayos de sol salir detrás de su cabeza, así que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Hola Kim yo soy Charlotte, pero si puedes decirme Lottie… si conozco a Jared y también estoy feliz de conocerte, ahora... ¿podrías levantarte? Creo que caí sobre un hormiguero… y estas perras se están comiendo mi trasero" ambas comenzaron a reír, mientras la chica tomaba la mano de la castaña, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, algo le decía que iban a ser buenas amigas.

"Hola Lottie, es bueno verte de nuevo… Esta es Clarie por cierto" Frente a ella ahora estaba Emily Young, recordaba haberla visto un par de veces en el pasado, cuando iba a saludar a sus primos en la casa Clearwater, más específicamente a Leah, sin embargo las marcas eran algo nuevo, pero trato de ignorarlas como Jacob le había dicho. En sus brazos estaba una pequeña, de dos años –sonriente- pudo notar como los ojos de la niña continuamente buscaban el rostro de Quill, quien hacia caras graciosas. Básicamente ahí estaban todas las imprimaciones de los lobos…. y Charlotte no pudo evitar notar un detalle muy evidente.

"Soy yo o los espíritus son algo… ¿nepotistas?" Todos la miraron pasmados, excepto Leah que tenía la misma expresión molesta de siempre, ya casi le recordaba a Bella; viendo que todos la seguían mirando desconcertados decidió continuar "Soy la única cara pálida… pero no me refería a eso ¿han notado que todos aquí están relacionados -de alguna forma- unos con otros, excepto Kim?" al escuchar su nombre la morena no pudo evitar sonreírle, lo que Lottie encontró tierno. Todos se miraban curiosos, los unos a otros, después de todo eso era una aseveración bastante acertada.

"Bueno quien lo diría, los espíritus son nepotistas… y al parecer racistas" entonces todos escucharon la risa de Leah Clarwater, justo después de hacer ese comentario -que los mayores de la tribu encontrarían ofensivo e irrespetuoso- pero eso no detuvo a la hermosa muchacha, que reía sínicamente; pronto los demás comenzaron a seguirla, bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Sam Uley. Los adolescentes no sabían nada del respeto… y por milésima quinta vez, el alfa deseo que los Cullen se fuesen pronto del pueblo.

Dentro de la casa de Emily todos reían y charlaban felizmente, todos menos Leah; Charlotte aprovecho la oportunidad para sentarse al lado de la malhumorada chica, que fingió no notar su presencia.

"Gracias... aunque me engañaste, pude arreglar las cosas con Jacob…. y también lamento que todo esto te arruinase la vida, no puedo culparte por estar tan molesta, si un día necesitas algo que golpear… te puedo prestar a Jacob" Lottie pudo ver como se empezaba a formar una sonrisa en la boca de la chica, mientras Jacob las miraba aterrado, seguramente escuchandolas gracias a su super-oído de lobo.

"Está bien… acepto tu oferta" dicho esto ambas sonrieron, disfrutando con burla de la cara pálida del chico Black, quien incluso dejo caer lo que sea que estaba devorando.

"Jake si mueres ¿puedo quedarme con tu playstation?" pregunto Embry, engullendo un sándwich.

Entonces todos comenzaron a reír, incluso la chica Clearwater, seguía siendo una risa amarga, apenas una sombra de lo que solía ser su cantarina risa en otros tiempos; pero al menos era un inicio.

 **...**

Podía sentir la tranquila respiración de Lottie en su espalada, la noche había llegado y con ella la despedida. Habían pasado el día juntos -con la manada- lo que resultaba el paraíso para Jacob; la castaña encajo de inmediato en el grupo, lo que no resultaba sorpresa porque había crecido junto a la mayoría de ellos, lo que si resultaba insólito era como ella podía mirarte – con esos ojos azules- y hacer que todo repentinamente fuese diez veces mejor; incluso Leah dejo su amargura por un par de horas. No tenía que estar en sus cabezas para saber que todos tenían cierto cariño por su imprimación -o al menos les agradaba- en el caso de Sam, Jared y Paul.

Recordó con satisfacción cuando Rachel pidió a Lottie hacer su interpretación de If I Only Had a Brain, como cuando eran unos niños viendo El mago de Oz, que era una de las películas favoritas de Sarah Black. Sin perder un minuto la castaña se levantó del sillón, tomo un sombrero que encontró en el perchero de Emily e interpreto al hombre de paja, cantando aquella disparatada canción; Jacob noto que su canto había mejorado desde la última vez, pero el punto es que ahí estaba esa feliz niña -bailando y cantando- mientras todos reían al verla dar vida a ese torpe espantapájaros. Lottie siempre había tenido la habilidad de cautivar al público, no importaba si se trataba de tres personas en una estancia, o un auditorio lleno.

Ella era perfecta, tanto que no podía siquiera pensar palabras para poder describirlo, era perfecta cada que ponía un pie sobre el escenario, era perfecta cada vez que reía a todo pulmón, era perfecta cuando lloraba y cuando se levantaba después de caerse, más fuerte y decidida que nunca; Charlotte Constance Swan era tan perfecta… que ni siquiera un vampiro pudo destruirla, aun cuando la rompió de pies a cabeza.

No le cabía duda que Lottie merecía algo mejor que él, alguien que pudiese ser solo de ella, alguien que le hubiese correspondido en el momento apropiado, alguien que no se hubiese enamorado de su hermana ni le hubiese fallado; pero al mismo tiempo estaba -egoístamente- feliz, de que fuese él quien se imprimo de ella, porque no quería ni imaginar a la castaña compartiendo ese lazo con nadie más.

"¿En qué piensas Jake?" pregunto la dulce voz a su espalda, no necesitaba girarse para saber que lo miraba curiosa, pero más que nada preocupada.

"Nada, solo recordaba tu baile de hace rato… Lottie creo has perdido tu toque" estaba seguro que, de no estar sobre una motocicleta ella lo habría golpeado por esa broma… aunque Lottie sabía cómo había terminado Bella, después de golpearlo.

"Yo creo Jacob, que tus hormonas de perro están afectando tu ojos… porque soy increíble y tú lo sabes" comento, dando un ligero cabezazo en su espalda, que tal vez le dolió más a ella que a él, pero ella no se quejó.

"Bueno, tendré que volver a verlo para confirmarlo" comenzó a bajar la velocidad, pues comenzaba a ver la casa de la castaña, en cuanto se detuvo Charlotte salió corriendo hacia su casa, sin darle si quiera oportunidad de despedirse. Estaba por volver a encender la motocicleta, cuando ella aprecio tan súbitamente como se había ido, esta vez frente a él ofreciéndole una harmónica.

"Vamos Jacob Black, toca algo… para que te demuestre que soy la mejor bailarina que han visto tus burdos ojos" dijo, sonriendo inocentemente, como cada vez que ideaba una treta contra él. Jacob levanto una ceja, mientras le miraba incrédulo, pero estaba intrigado por ver qué clase de cosa bailaría Lottie, en medio de su patio delantero.

Tomo la harmónica de sus manos, cayendo en cuenta que hacía ya tiempo que no tocaba –algo que aprendió de su padre, en el verano de sus diez años - sin contar que no se sabía muchas canciones; al final se decidió por tocar Let It Be de los Beattles, porque era la canción que su madre solía tararear, siempre que estaba en la cocina o pintando en su estudio.

Vio como la castaña se quitaba los zapatos y comenzaba a mover todo su cuerpo al compás de la música, era como si todo su ser se moviese en unidad…. Justo como los arboles mecidos por el viento. Aun cuando estaba tocando, toda la atención de Jacob estaba puesta sobre la castaña, que giraba sonriéndole, con su cabello meciéndose con cada vuelta y entre pequeños saltos.

Había visto a Lottie bailar un centenar de veces en el pasado, pero siempre era igual de hermoso, no entendía como alguien podía moverse así; tampoco entendía como uno podía maravillarse de nuevo con cada paso que ella daba, como si no lo hubiese visto otras tantas veces ya.

Ciertamente sus movimientos no eran como antes –Jacob no estaba ciego- antes daba más giros, sus pies llegaban más alto y su espalda podía arquearse como un puente; pero aun así se sentía y se veía igual, aún seguía siendo el baile de Lottie, algo que nadie más podía hacer. Hace muchos años Charlotte le había dicho que cuando bailaba sentía que podía volar, pero ahora él sabía que ella no volaba… ella era el viento mismo.

La canción termino, por más que él trato de alargarla, ella se giró a verlo – con sus mejillas rojas y un brillo único en los ojos- sonreía de lado a lado y gracias a sus sentidos de lobo podía notar que estaba completamente relajada.

"Entonces ¿qué piensas Jake?"

"Bueno estaba equivocado, no perdiste tu toque…. Es solo que tus pies crecieron como una milla" dos segundos después ambos estaban riendo, mientras ella lo golpeaba juguetonamente en el estómago, porque no alcanzaba a darle más alto.

Ambos escucharon un coche acercarse, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Bella y Edward, quienes los miraron curiosos un rato, para luego volver a lo suyo, profesarse constantemente su amor eterno. Jacob junto todas su fuerzas en pensamientos de odio para el chupa sangre, y por la mirada que tenía su imprimación ella hacia lo mismo, después de todo ahora sabía sobre la habilidad de Edward, lo que según en sus propias palabras le parecía perverso y terriblemente invasivo.

Tras despedirse de su monstruoso novio, Bella entro a la casa, apenas reconociendo la presencia de su hermana y amigo.

"Adiós Jake, fue un lindo día" su castaña se despidió, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, estaba a mitad del jardín cuando se giró al chico pálido "Aléjate de mi cabeza Cullen… o ya verás!" continuo con su camino, bajo la mirada divertida de Jacob, quien no se movió un centímetro hasta verla entrar sana y salva. De nuevo comprobó que Charlotte era perfecta, incluso odiaban lo mismo.

"Me agrada Charlotte, es… singular" Edward miraba sonriente la casa de los Swan, sin embargo en un parpadeo su vista fue obstruida por un muy molesto Jacob.

"A ELLA NO TE LE ACERCAS ¿ENTENDIDO?"

"Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero que nada le pase…. Bella la ama y ella corresponde el sentimiento, aun cuando ninguna de las dos lo admita. Podríamos cuidarlas juntos" Edward dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos, sin embargo sus ojos seguían pegados a los del moreno.

"Debo cuidarlas de los chupa sangre… y eso te incluye a ti" Con todo dicho, Jacob se dirigió a su motocicleta, dejando atrás al pálido adolecente vampiro; entonces dio un último vistazo a la casa antes de dirigirse a la reservación.

* * *

NA

Ame el nombre de este cap, si no han visto baile con lobos ps vayan y véanla ahora! entenderán porque se llama así el capitulo, solo diré que hay un romance entre un cara pálida y una mujer nativa americana, muy lindo. En fin dirán, pero que es toda esta cursileria, no sigo la historia por esto, o tal vez si? Pero seamos sinceras que pasa aquí? Jacob siente algo por Lotee? pero ella no por él? es solo la imprimación? quien sera la imprimación de Leah? sigan conmigo y averiguarlo, en el siguiente cap aparece un personaje inesperado, o seguramente no, deje pistas.


	46. Chapter 46

1 twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Oc

2 Este fic es un Jacob/OC, pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida! ayúdenme a mejorar, gracias

* * *

 **En el ojo de la tormenta**

La graduación llego, su padre estaba extasiado al ver a Bella graduándose de la preparatoria, y por supuesto que Charlotte fue obligada a presenciar todo el evento, junto a Charlie Swan. No fue completamente horrible, gracias al discurso de Jessica, la chica tenia talento, eso lo podía admitir. Pero en cuanto vio al primero de los Cullen subir al escenario, no pudo evitar cierto sentimiento de nauseas, mirar a todos los padres y familiares alrededor, orgullosos de los logros de sus hijos, las posibilidades que ese simple evento representaba para ellos , un futuro que se abría a sus pies; pero aun así ahí estaban esos vampiros, a quienes no les importaban las notas, porque vivirían para siempre, podían cursar la escuela un millón de veces, esa ceremonia no tenía sentido alguno para ellos: solo era un juego o una broma.

Pero aun así sonrió, como si nada pasase y aplaudió cuando el evento concluyo. Aguanto a su padre tomando fotos, hasta que finalmente su hermana se fue a la fiesta de graduación, con el resto de sus compañeros. Por su parte Lottie se reunió con sus amigos en la cabaña de los Queen, esta vez por la fiesta de despedida de Dan, todos bailaban, reían y contaban anécdotas.

Charlotte miraba a todos, feliz de poder compartir un momento más antes de que algunos se fuesen a vacacionar, visitasen familiares o se mudaran.

El frio comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque de Forks, mientras el gélido viento le hacía temblar, poco importaba que estuviese frente a la fogata. Por alguna razón desconocida la castaña tenía un mal presentimiento, lo que le hacía recluirse mientras sus amigos festejaban; momentáneamente deseo que Jacob estuviese ahí, pero él había decidido ir a la fiesta de los Cullen, por alguna razón desconocida.

"¿Preocupada?" la castaña dio un salto sobre su asiento, la voz de Andrew había salido de la nada, pero en realidad el chico estaba sentado junto a ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No, solo algo cansada… he estado ocupada estos días" respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Si, me imagino… después de todo te olvidaste por completo que nos besamos" comento casualmente el rubio, mientras dirigía su vista al fuego frente a ellos. Lottie palideció al momento - ** _porque realmente lo había olvidado_** \- después de todo el asunto de los lobos, su beso había pasado a un segundo plano. No tenía ni idea de que decir, no solo por la vergüenza, sino que no tenía idea que sentía por Andrew Hale, o porque lo había dejado besarla ¿Quería una relación? Probablemente no, pero ¿Qué quería Andrew? ¿Por qué la beso?... y a todo eso ¿Qué significo ese beso? ¿Era solo un beso o era algo más?

"Puedo oír tus pensamientos hasta acá…. tranquila no quiero presionarte, solo quería que lo recordases" No había conocido una mirada más intensa que la de Andrew Hale, así que en ese momento, con las brasas del fuego iluminando sus ojos de un vivaz naranja, Charlotte apenas podía contener su aliento, mientras él la miraba directamente sin siquiera parpadear.

"Está bien, pero Hale yo…"

"Princesa, si te preguntase ahora mismo ¿me odias o te gusto?... ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?" él se acercó sonriéndole, con todos sus blancos y casi perfectos. Andrew Hale no era el chico más apuesto que había visto, pero si el más intimidante; ese chico era como el mar… un momento tranquilo y sereno, pero al otro era pura fuerza y tormenta.

"Me gustas... ¿Creo?" Su respuesta había sonado más como pregunta, pero se sentía realmente cohibida bajo los ojos de Andrew Hale; sentía sus mejillas arder mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas en no salir corriendo para esconderse en algún hoyo en la tierra.

"Con eso es suficiente, del resto me encargare yo" tan solo esa última frase fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a sonar como un tambor en sus oídos.

"Y pensé que mi ego era el más grade por aquí" Lottie hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonar tranquila, pero la sonrisa de lado en el rostro de Andrew le decía que había fallado por completo.

 **...**

Jacob salió furioso de la casa Cullen, un ejército de vampiros era lo único que le faltaba, sin contar el hecho que estarían peleando junto a los chupa sangre, apenas podía mantener el control cada que veía a Edward ¿cómo diablos lucharían lado a lado?.

Justo cuando las cosas con Lottie se arreglaron, las cosas con Bella empeoraron terriblemente y ahora enfrentaban un peligro inminente, aparte de la pelirroja; si le contaba solo un poco de todo eso a su imprimación la pobrecilla seguro tendría un ataque. Siguió caminado, acelerando el paso a cada segundo, poco le importo que sus amigos se estaban quedando atrás, lo único que ocupaba su mente era llegar al lado de Charlotte. Contando que un montón de vampiros podrían llegar al pueblo en cualquier instante, no tenía idea como iba a proteger a las dos chicas Swan, pero no pensaba dejar que eso lo detuviese; en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente adentrado en el bosque se transformó.

 **...**

Charlotte llego a su casa completamente exhausta, el lugar parecía estar desierta, lo que no era del todo sorpresa porque tanto Bella como su padre estaban celebrando, cada uno con sus amigos. Decidió subir a darse un baño, pero se quedó congelada en cuanto subió las escaleras porque en la cima estaba una mujer que jamás había visto, pero aun así había algo familiar en su cabello rojo… tan rojo como seguro serían las llamas del infierno.

* * *

Na

Es un capitulo corto, pero no me negaran que es interesante! Espero les gustase besitos


	47. Chapter 47

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los oc

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Run baby... run**

Charlotte se quedó mirando a la extraña mujer solo por unos segundos, pero parecieron horas, probablemente la adrenalina ya estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, dio un paso atrás y pregunto "¿Quién diablos eres y que haces en mi casa?"

La mujer solo le sonrió, una sonrisa que seguramente pretendía ser dulce pero resultaba perturbadora en el rostro de esa mujer, dio un paso adelante acercándose a la castaña, quien comenzó a bajar los escalones tras de ella, sin darle la espalda a la pelirroja.

"Mi pequeña, he venido por ti" dijo la mujer, con tono dulzón, mientras bajaba las escaleras siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada, fue en ese momento que Lottie lo noto, se había sentido aterrada en cuanto noto la presencia de la mujer, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba que saliese corriendo de inmediato, pero en cuanto vio los ojos carmesí de la pelirroja supo del peligro en el que estaba; aun así ahí estaba la mujer vampiro, mirándola con adoración. "Eres lo último que me queda de él, su último regalo antes de partir…. James te dejo para mi"

Para ese punto ambas ya estaban en medio de la estancia, la castaña miraba por todos lados buscando algo que pudiese ayudarle a salir viva de esa situación – cosa que no parecía posible- pero una parte de su cabeza buscaba pies y cabeza a lo que la mujer vampiro le decía.

JAMES..JAMES..JAMES…. Repetía un y otra vez en su cabeza, aquel chupasangre que la había secuestrado y roto una pierna, un nombre que no podría olvidar nunca, pero ¿Qué tenía él que ver con la mujer? Entonces recordó la historia de Jacob, como el vampiro pertenecía a un grupo, junto a un hombre Laurent y una mujer… Victoria.

Fue entonces que recordó

 ** _… tal vez si Eddy se porta bien dejare que mate a la niña, para vengar tu muerte, pero sinceramente preferiría quedarme con ella, Victoria siempre quiso una mascota.." fueron las palabras del rubio, mientras atormentaba a las hermanas._**

 ** _…_**

 **" _Es muy pequeña, parece una muñeca_ "**

 **" _Si te gusta puedo dártela cuando esto termine_ "**

 **" _Eso me parece bien…_ "**

Aquella voz que escucho justo antes de despertar en aquel estudio de baile sin duda era la de la pelirroja -Victoria- que ahora no quitaba sus ojos predadores de Charlotte.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" grito, mientras seguía caminando de espaldas hacia la cocina. Si tenía suerte podría salir por la puerta trasera rumbo al bosque, tal vez podría ver alguno de los chicos quileute ahí, o correr lo suficiente para encontrar alguno.

"Ninguno de los lobos está cerca, he estado monitoreando sus movimientos por días, ahora solo somos tú y yo…" comento Victoria, riendo divertida, para otra persona aquella risa pudo haber soñado casi angelical, pero para Charlotte solo era como escuchar el siseo de una serpiente justo antes de atacar, burlándose de su incapacidad de hacer nada contra lo inevitable; Lottie sabía que tenía solo un segundo, un segundo que definiría si vivía o moría "¡AHÍ ESTA!" gritó complacida la mujer " Esa es la mirada, justo como James dijo… Charlotte eres un león viviendo entre gatos -tan solo mírate- te hicieron pedazos aquel día, pero aun así aquí estas, desafiándome… desafiando a la muerte, aun cuando sabes que vas a perder"

"Voy a morir algún día pero no será hoy, de eso estoy segura" respondió la castaña, mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente por su bolsillo trasero, seguía con sus ojos fijos en los de la pelirroja, moviéndose alrededor de la cocina en busca de algún tipo de escudo. Charlotte esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su celular no le fallase o no equivocarse de número, agradeciendo silenciosamente a quien invento la marcación rápida.

"No quiero que mueras pequeña, te lo dije…. he venido por ti, yo puedo convertir tu fragilidad en fuerza, serás hermosa como nunca antes y juntas podremos conquistarlo todo… solo se necesita una mordida" en ese momento los ojos de Lottie se abrieron de par en par, ya lo imaginaba pero escuchar las palabras directamente de la boca de Victoria, fue como la sentencia de un juez, ahora el peligro se sentía inminente.

"¡OH, CLARO QUE NO! PRIMERO ME TIRO POR UN ACANTILADO O MUERDO MI LENGUA… PERO NUNCA SERE UNA DE USTEDES" grito furiosa, estaba contra la puerta, se sentía acorralada pero lista para luchar con uñas y dientes, porque no podía considerar algo que peor que convertirse en lo que más odiaba; sin embargo Victoria la miraba condescendiente, acercándose lentamente a ella desde el otro lado de la cocina.

"En cuanto sientas el poder, entenderás que naciste para esto, yo te voy a enseñar… claro que primero debo cumplir mi venganza contra Edward, los neófitos son desechables pero tú eres como yo, esteremos juntas para siempre…seremos libres, nada volverá a dañarnos, solo ven conmigo niña mía" La pelirroja estiro su mano, a unos pasos lejos de Charlotte; fue entonces que el teléfono de la casa sonó con un incesante _ring_.

Todo pasó en un segundo, justo como lo había previsto, la pelirroja giró su rostro ligeramente distraída por el sonido inesperado, Charlotte se giró lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo al patio trasero "¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!" grito una y otra vez sin voltear atrás.

No pudo llegar muy lejos antes de encontrarse a Victoria frente a ella.

"No puedes escapar de tu destino Charlotte…" de inmediato la castaña corrió a otra dirección pero de nuevo fue bloqueada por la mujer, trato de volver a la casa pero el resultado fue el mismo, no importaba a que dirección fuese la pelirroja estaba frente a ella, era como tratar de escapar del viento. "Acéptalo, esto se acabó, solo hay una salida" dijo Victoria, justo antes de ser tacleada brutalmente por Leah Clearwater.

Ambas mujeres rodaron a metros de distancia cuando la morena grito "Lottie corre hacia el bosque ¡AHORA!" La castaña no tuvo que oírlo dos veces, corrió tan rápido como daban sus piernas, mientras en su mente seguía gritando el nombre de su amigo _¡JACOB… JACOB.. JACOB!_ Estaba rodeada de la oscuridad le la noche, así que le era complicado ubicarse entre los árboles, sin embargo detenerse no era una opción.

Llevaba cinco minutos corriendo cuando de nuevo se encontró a Victoria bloqueando su camino, sin ni un solo rasguño, su cabello rojo brillaba en la tenue luz de luna y sus ojos lucían cien veces más mortíferos. Charlotte trastabillo y termino cayendo al suelo, mirando hacia arriba, esa mujer pelirroja se acercaba a ella con pasos inquebrantables; por un horrible momento la castaña considero que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese detener a esa mujer, que pudiese salvarla de sus colmillos, hasta que un enorme lobo marrón embistió a Victoria, mandándola cinco metros lejos de Lottie.

Lo único que Jacob Black podía ver en ese momento era rojo, y lo único en que pensaba era en desmembrar al vampiro que en ese momento intentaba lastimar a su imprimación.

 **...**

Estaba en camino a la casa de los Swan cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, dos segundos después llego Seth informándole que un chupa sangre fue por Lottie, gracias a dios él y Leah llegaron antes para patrullar, porque Charlie, Sue y Billy estaban teniendo una extraña reunión de ancianos –algo de lo que los hermanos no querían ser parte- en cuanto se acercaron a la casa notaron el clásico aroma de un vampiro; al escuchar la noticia Jacob salió disparado, en todo su tiempo transformándose en lobo jamás había corrido tan rápido como esa noche, al punto que sus patas comenzaron a doler, pero aun así no le parecía suficiente, porque si no era capaz de llegar a tiempo…. nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar el olor de Lottie, la castaña estaba tirada en suelo, a los pies de la pelirroja… Victoria.

Jacob apenas pudo registrar sus propias acciones cuando ya había embestido a la mujer vampiro, mientras su imprimación los miraba de lejos, con sus ojos azules casi saliendo de las cuencas.

 _"LOTTIE VETE DE AQUÍ"_ pensó Jake, y solo hizo falta una mirada para que la castaña entendiese el mensaje. Charlotte se levantó y comenzó a correr por donde el lobo había llegado.

Victoria también se levantó, tratando de seguir a la chica, pero de nuevo el inmenso animal la ataco, ahora tratando de arrancarle la cabeza con sus fauces, evitando los golpes de la mujer, quien apena podía evadir los colmillos de la bestia

"¡Aléjate lobo, ella es mía!" Continuaron peleando –en un punto muerto- hasta que finalmente Paul llego, Victoria aprovecho la furia de ambos chicos, que al intentar atacarla al mismo tiempo terminaron chocando uno contra otro, cuando ella salto al árbol más cercano; fue entonces que la pelirroja escapo, en busca de su presa.

 _"¡Maldita sea Paul, ya la tenía!"_ pensó Jacob mientras comenzaba a correr tras la mujer vampiro.

 _"¡Olvídalo, la mocosa está en peligro!"_ Ambos aceleraron el paso hasta que finalmente pudieron ver a Victoria saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, por desgracia también pudieron notar que no estaba muy lejos de Lottie.

Jacob vio como la chupasangre saltó sobre su imprimación, sabiendo que no podría llegar a tiempo, se lanzó contra un árbol, tomando el impulso necesario para interceptar a la pelirroja en el aire.

 **...**

Lottie vio cómo su enorme amigo volaba sobre su cabeza, golpeando a Victoria – quien estuvo a punto de caer sobre ella "¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO?!" gritó histérica, mientras los dos seres sobrenaturales peleaban -a solo un par de metros de distancia- entonces llego un lobo plateado para colocarse frente a ella, protegiéndola.

A lo lejos podía ver como Jacob seguía tratando de arrancarle la cabeza a la pelirroja, quien poco a poco parecía más acorralada, entonces comenzaron a llegar más lobos, la manada entera; Jacob no le había dicho de que color era cada quien, pero en cuanto vio a un enorme lobo negro – aunque no tan grande como Jacob- supo que se trataba de Sam.

Los ocho lobos comenzaron a rodear a la pelirroja, era un mar de colmillos y aun así ella parecía poder esquivarlos, justo cuando el más pequeño de los lobos iba a morder su cabeza, Victoria salto a un árbol, giro el rostro hacia Charlotte mirándola directamente con sus ojos carmesí.

"Volveré por ti mi pequeña... y ni estos perros podrán impedirlo" dicho esto la pelirroja emprendió la retirada, de inmediato la mitad de los lobos comenzaron a seguirla; Jacob por otro lado se quedó inmóvil, con su vista directo en el punto donde Victoria estaba hace solo unos segundos.

"¡Jake!" Lottie rodeo al lobo plateado, y entonces corrió directo hacia _su lobo_ , finalmente Jacob volteo a verla, alcanzándola en medio camino, ella se abalanzó sobre el cuello del enorme animal, hundiendo su rostro en el pelaje marrón. En ese momento que la adrenalina finalmente abandono su cuerpo, la castaña se echó a llorar contra su cuello. "Pensé que… pensé que no llegarías, tenn… tenía mucho miedo" hasta ese momento había podido aguantar sin derrumbarse, pero ahora que los sucesos se asentaban en su cabeza podía sentir que toda la ansiedad, terror y desesperación se le venía encima, como una avalancha.

Jacob podía sentir a su imprimación temblar mientras lloraba en su cuello, estaba desesperado por abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien -sin embargo no podía hacerlo siendo una masa de pelo en cuatro patas- ella siguió llorando hasta que él no pudo soportar más la impotencia, ante los lamentos de su pequeña. Se transformó y rodeo a Charlotte con sus brazos, tan fuerte como le era posible – sin llegar a lastimarla- ella se aferró a su cintura, ahora llorando en su pecho. En ese momento – con ella entre sus brazos- se prometió a si mismo que haría lo que fuese, sería lo que fuese e iría a donde fuese, para no tener que ver a Charlotte llorar así nunca jamás.

Poco a poco el llanto de la castaña se convirtió en sollozos, mientras el resto de la manada iba regresando, algunos ya convertidos en humanos, pero aun así desviando sus miradas del par, tan solo para darles un poco de privacidad, después del susto que ambos se llevaron; Lottie estuvo a punto de perder la vida… igual que Jacob, si la perdía a ella.

"Gracias Jacob, me salvaste" comento Charlotte, separándose ligeramente de su pecho, mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa

"Por un momento pensé que te perdería, no voy a volver a alejarte de mí vista -ni un minuto- duendecillo mío" finalmente pudo respirar de alivio, todo había pasado y su imprimación estaba sana y salva -todo estaba bien, al menos por ahora- no sabían cuándo volvería Victoria, pero no iba a dejarla acercarse ni a un kilómetro de Lottie.

"Está bien Jake, lo impor…" de un momento a otro la castaña interrumpió lo que decía para salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de Paul, corrió tan rápido que Jacob quedo aturdido, hasta que ella gritó -desde atrás del chico Lahote- "¡JACOB ESTAS DESNUDO!" en un segundo al moreno se le subieron los colores, había estado completamente desnudo mientras la abrazaba, avergonzado trato de convertirse de nuevo en lobo, sin embargo Embry le arrojo unos pantalones a la cara.

"Ten Romeo exhibicionista" Embry tenía la sonrisa más burlona que Jacob le había visto hasta ahora, sin embargo se puso los pantalones de inmediato, después de todo estaba tan furioso cuando se convirtió, que ni se preocupó por el hecho de que desgarro su ropa. El resto de la manada reía con la escena, incluso los que aún eran lobos "Pobre Lottie, necesitara lavar sus ojos con cloro, para sacarse la imagen de tus pelotas"

"No seas burdo Embry, hay dos chicas presentes" grito Jacob, terminando de acomodarse los jeans, vio los ojos azules de Lottie asomarse a un costado de Paul, cuando comprobó que todo estaba _cubierto_ salió de su escondite, evadiendo la mirada de él.

El resto de la manada se acercó, formando un semi-circulo, mirando directamente a Sam que estaba justo frente a ellos

"Charlotte ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estaba la pelirroja aquí?" pregunto Sam, mirándola directamente, todos los ojos ahora viajaron a la castaña, que se movió incomoda por el escrutinio, pero pronto sintió la mano de Jacob en su hombro, animándola a responder

"Yo llegue a casa, pensé que estaba vacía pero ella ya estaba ahí, entonces me dijo… me dijo que venía por mí. Creo que tiene la loca idea de que soy un regalo de ese tipo, James el que nos atacó a mí y a Bella… no lo sé, dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido" explico desesperada, mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro "Dijo algo sobre vengarse de Edward… neófitos y dijo… dijo que me convertiría en vampiro" Aquellas palabras fueron como una sentencia, el silencio reino entre ellos y la tensión se acumulaba en el aire.

* * *

NA

Que les pareció? muy forzado? es que tenia sentido si James quería convertir a Lottie, además para introducirla en este arco... pero la verdadera razón es que en crepúsculo Victoria esta obsesionada con la venganza, pero revisando su historia era una mujer que siempre iba por ahí aun cuando le pasaba cosas malas ella huía, no volvía por venganza, lo que se parece un poco a Lottie, pero el punto es ¿que pensaba hacer ella después de su venganza? no me parece el tipo de personaje de suicidarse o algo así, por lo que pensé que sería bueno que aquí busca aferrarse a lo que para ella es lo único que le recuerda a James y seguir.. y bueno Victoria esta loca, que más.

Con respecto a la parte del celular, solo quiero recordar que la historia esta ambientada en el 2006 así que en ese tiempo los celulares tenían teclas, con relieves así que podías más o menos adivinar el numero al tanteo, además de que si existía la marcacion rápida, no se si aun hay, pero era útil.

Gracias por leer y besos


	48. Chapter 48

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Oc.

2 Este es un Fic Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Declaración** **de guerra..**

Jacob cargo a Charlotte sobre su espalda en camino a la casa de los Cullen, aquella noche resulto ser una de las peores de sus vidas, primero descubren que un ejército de vampiros se dirigía a Forks -para matar a Bella- luego resulta que Victoria no solo ataco a Lottie, sino que planea convertirla en vampiro y llevársela a dios sabrá donde; pero solo después de matar a Bella con el ejército de neófitos, obviamente.

Toda la información que Jacob escondió a la castaña hasta el momento salió a la luz; no es necesario decir que Lottie enloqueció de inmediato

 _"ESA LUNATICA QUIERE CAZARNOS CON UN PUÑETERO EJERCITO DE VAMPIROS… UN PUTO EJERCITO JACOB, NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME… ADEMAS QUIERE CONVETIRME EN UNO DE ELLOS, ES EL MOMENTO IDEAL PARA PERDER LA CABEZA! "_ Chatlotte gritaba histérica mientras se movía por todas partes, lidiando con lo que podía ser una situación de vida o muerte, o tal vez solo era una sentencia de asesinato _"YO ME LARGO, ME IRE A FLORIDA…. O A INGLETERRA… MEJOR A RUSIA, ME IRE A CUALQUIER PARTE, MIENTRA ESTE LEJOS DE FORKS!"_ Jacob estaba seguro que la castaña iba muy en serio, así que cuando vio su intención por salir –literalmente- corriendo, él la sostuvo por los hombros y le hizo mirarle.

 _"Charlotte, sé que estas asustada, yo también lo estoy… pero no puedes simplemente irte porque uno: esa mujer te podría seguir hasta el fin del mundo, créeme… y dos: si tú te vas yo voy a tener que ir contigo, lo que dejara a la manda débil y aunque tú no estés aquí los vampiros **van a atacar** , no puedo dejar a los chicos pelear solos ¿entiendes?"_ Ella lo miro a los ojos, con su atención en cada palabra, jamás en su vida había escuchado al moreno hablar tan compuesto _"Sé que no te he dado suficientes razones, pero necesito que confíes en mi… yo te voy a proteger"_

 _"Está bien Jake"_ Cuando la castaña finalmente accedió a confiar en ellos, el resto de la manada acordó que debían informar a los Cullen sobre lo sucedido, tanto ellos como los chupasangre debían acabar con el peligro que acechaba a las hermanas Swan, proteger a sus imprimaciones era su más sagrada regla y la cumplirían sin importar que tuviesen que colaborar con la peculiar familia de vampiros, después de todo el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

Jacob se ofreció para ir hablar con los Cullen y como no planeaba dejar a Lottie lejos de su vista decidió llevarla, ella también debía hablar con ellos, aunque desde una distancia segura por supuesto. No faltaba mucho para llegar cuando la castaña recordó algo

"¡PAPÁ!... Debo llamarle, Victoria podría volver a la casa" dijo alarmada, tratando de bajar de la espalda del moreno.

"Tranquila, esta con mi padre… no lo dejara ir a casa hasta que el resto compruebe que sea seguro, además montaran guardia; también le dijo que decidiste ir con nosotros a la fiesta de graduación, estas cubierta" Respondió Jacob, mientras la acomodaba de nuevo en su espalda, sosteniéndola fuertemente de la rodillas.

"Gracias Jacob, no que sería de mi si no estuvieses aquí" dijo la castaña, aunque ambos sabían que de llegar solo un minuto tarde, Charlotte ahora bien podría ser un vampiro sediento de sangre.

Llegaron a la casa en medio del bosque y al parecer la fiesta ya había terminado, pues el lugar carecía del ruido de hace un par de horas. No tardaron ni cinco minutos parados afuera del lugar, cuando de la puerta delantera apareció el aquelarre completo, incluyendo a Bella; antes de que alguno de ellos abriese la boca, Edward explico la razón de su visita imprevista.

"Victoria fue por Charlotte" el resto de los vampiros miraron estupefactos al chico pálido, incapaces de creer lo que decía, después de todo habían estado patrullando la casa Swan casi las veinticuatro horas "Ella desea convertirla en vampiro…" termino de explicar Edward, con una cara llena de disgusto

"¿pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lottie en todo esto?" pregunto alarmada Bella, mirando a su hermana en busca algún tipo de respuesta.

"Si me lo preguntas a mí, ella tiene la loca idea que soy el fruto de su amor con el psicópata de su novio… paso todo el tiempo diciendo que yo era _su pequeña niña_ " La menor de las hermanas aún estaba escondida a espaldas del chico lobo, pero le quedaba suficiente fuerza como para no bajar la mirada frente a ese grupo de vampiros, su orgullo se lo impedía.

"La pelirroja también menciono a unos neófitos y su venganza contra Edward, así que tenemos la sospecha que ella está detrás del ejército en Seattle… después de todo ¿que otro vampiro quiere lastimar a Bells?" comento Jacob, acercándose un paso a la propiedad de los vampiros, sin embargo seguía cubriendo perfectamente a Charlotte.

"Pero ¿Por qué Alice no ha visto nada?"

"No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa… Esa mujer es un peligro para Charlotte así que vamos aniquilarla, a ella y a cualquiera que se interponga ¿Estamos juntos en esto o no?" Toda la familia de vampiros se miró, los unos a los otros. En silencio acordaron que ambos grupos pelearían juntos, por el bien de las dos hermanas y para acabar con Victoria de una vez por todas.

 **...**

Llegaron a su casa, después de acordar con los Cullen que se reunirían el día siguiente para crear una estrategia, junto con la manada. Una parte de Charlotte estaba aterrada de siquiera poner un pie dentro de la propiedad, después de tener un encuentro cercano con Victoria en la seguridad de su propio hogar, pero sabía que no podía vivir con miedo eternamente, además Jacob estaba junto a ella.

Subieron al segundo piso, entonces Lottie abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de su padre, encontrándolo profundamente dormido, así que sin hacer el mínimo ruido cerró la puerta de nuevo; agradeció al cielo que al menos un miembro de esa cas no vivía en peligro constante… o al menos ningún peligro sobrenatural.

Jacob le acompaño hasta su cuarto, que de alguna forma no se sentía tan cómodo y acogedor como esa mañana, cada sombra, cada rincón, cada rechinido de madera le crispaba los nervios, porque ahora sabía que la pelirroja podía entrar en cualquier momento y terminar con su vida mortal en un movimiento.

"Descansa Lottie, lo necesitas después de la noche que tuviste…" dijo Jake desde el marco de la ventana, listo para salir volando del lugar, sin embargo Charlotte salió corriendo para sujetarlo del brazo.

"Quédate, por favor Jacob, no quiero estar sola" ella agarraba su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, temblando ligeramente, miraba sus pies incapaz de encarar a su amigo, se suponía que ella era fuerte y valiente, pero aun así ahora mismo sonaba como una niña indefensa.

"Paul y yo haremos guardia afuera, todo va a estar bien" Jacob se alejó de la ventana para poder sujetarla por los hombros, le sonreía cándidamente, tratando de apaciguar su inquietud. Lo que él no entendía es que su presencia era lo único que le impedía salir corriendo de ahí, para poder ocultarse en algún rincón recóndito del mundo…. lejos de los monstros que la acechaban desde las penumbras.

"Pero aun así estarás lejos… Jake, por favor quédate conmigo, no me dejes" Charlotte decidió recurrir a las suplicas, mirando a Jacob al borde de las lágrima. Ella sabía que él nunca podía negarse cuando hacia eso, sintió vergüenza de caer tan bajo, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedar desamparada esa noche; Jacob era su único consuelo en ese mundo lleno de peligros en el que ahora vivía.

Él no dijo ni una palabra más, solo asintió con la cabeza y le abrazo, entonces ella entrelazo su mano con la de él, para poder conducirlo hasta la cama. Aquella noche durmieron abrazados, aferrándose el uno al otro como si la vida se les fuese en ello, justo como cuando solo eran un par de niños, asustados por cosas mucho más simples que ahora.

* * *

Notas de Autora

Ok lo se, me tarde mucho en subir pero es que no recibía ningún review, me sentí muy deprimida...

Obviamente es joda, en fin me tarde porque uno: tuve muchas cosas que hacer esta semana y dos: la inspiración me evadía, porque en este punto estoy siguiendo la linea argumental de eclipse, no estoy inventado nada o poniendo cosas que salgan de mi cabeza, y debo decirles que es sumamente difícil ponerle pies y cabeza a todo eso del ejercito de vampiros y Victoria, los planes de pelea que no tienen sentido y digo ¿que diablos? ¿Porque hace esas tonterías? simplemente no tiene sentido. Básicamente complicaron mucho una idea que podía ser muy simple. En fin cuando tenga más libertad en la trama sera mejor. Creo que el capitulo anterior no gusto tanto, pero soy de las que arregla en la marcha y no hace borrón y cuenta nueva, así que tratare de mejorarlo.

Gracias por leer, besos.


	49. Chapter 49

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta hisoria y los OCs

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc , pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 _ **¿Quien es culpable?**_

La mañana llego con los tenues rayos de sol entrando por su ventana, aun entre sueños comenzó a revolverse bajo las sabanas, buscando cubrirse de la luz que comenzaba a escabullirse entre sus ojos, sin embargo sus movimientos se veían limitados, por una desconocida pared, justo en medio de su cama. Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el pecho de Jacob, parpadeo un par de veces y entonces los recuerdos del día anterior la golpearon como una ola.

Estaba por despertar a su amigo cuando un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron su trabajo, los ojos de Jacob se abrieron de par en par –alarmados- pero solo le tomo un par de segundos procesar lo que pasaba.

"Lottie cariño ¿estas despierta?" La voz de Charlie Swan se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, ambos se miraron aterrados, lo último que necesitaban era enfurecer al hombre con una escena que fácilmente podía mal interpretarse; con un par de señas la castaña le indico que se escondiese en el armario, justo antes de decir

"Si papá adelante" la puerta se abrió y el jefe de policía solo se encontró a la menor de sus hijas sentada en la cama, ignorante del hecho de que tenía un lobo adolecente escondido en el armario, _Vaya que mi vida se ha puesto rara_ , pensó Lottie.

"Buenos días cariño, ayer no te escuche llegar, hare una excepción esta vez pero la siguiente debes llegar antes de las once, lo sabes… no importa si estas con Jacob y el resto ¿entendido?" dijo Charlie sentándose a un lado de su hija, completamente serio sin embargo sus ojos lo delataban, pues tenía la misma mirada cariñosa que le dedicaba cada día, justo antes de salir de la casa para cumplir su deber como policía.

"Por supuesto papá, no se repetirá de nuevo señor…ehhmmm, en un momento bajo para preparar el desayuno" respondió ella, levantándose de la cama en busca de ropa limpia, pesto que había dormido con la misma de ayer.

"Bien pequeña, te veo abajo" dicho esto el hombre salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió al closet para encontrase con Jacob sentado, recargado en el fondo del mueble, su rostro lleno de alivio como si acabase de evitar una bala, una bala directo a su cabeza por cortesía de Charlie Swan.

"Bien Jake creo que ya puedes salir del closet" bromeo, carcajeándose de su propio chiste, sin embargo el moreno no le acompaño en sus risas, solo la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba para salir del armario.

"No es gracioso Lottie… tengo que irme para reagruparme con la manada, nos veremos en la noche para idear una estrategia con los Cullen , vendré por ti después de las doce, no lo olvides ¿está bien?" más que una pregunta sonaba como si Jacob estuviese pidiendo permiso, para irse solo por unas horas, lo que le dio un mal sabor de boca a la castaña; no quería estar sola pero no podía obligar a Jake a quedarse a su lado las veinticuatro horas, él tenía cosa importantes que hacer, como matar a Victoria, así que solo lo abrazo y se despidió.

"Nos vemos en la noche Jake, gracias por todo" Jacob beso su frente y entonces salió por la ventana en un parpadeo. Lottie se quedó un minuto mirando por donde se fue su amigo y entonces decidió darse un baño, apenas iba a salir de su habitación cuando su celular sonó

"¿Bueno?" dijo al teléfono, cuál fue su sorpresa al oír la tranquila voz de Chuck al otro lado de la línea.

 _"¿Ese era Jacob Black saliendo de la ventana de tu cuarto?"_

 _..._

Las horas del día pasaban pero la ansiedad de la castaña solo crecía, no podía evitar mirar por atrás de su hombro a cada paso que daba, no importaba si estaba dentro de su casa o que seguramente había un lobo vigilando ahí afuera, lo peor de todo es que estaba sola, estaba en un punto donde incluso aceptaría la compañía de Bella.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia, estar asustada pero no poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, después de todo se trataba de vampiros, seres a los que sus golpes y balas no les hacía daño alguno, no podía defenderse contra algo así, además según Jacob la única forma de matar a los fríos era arrancándoles la cabeza, lo que requería la fuerza descomunal de las fauces de un hombre lobo, obviamente algo que sus brazos humanos no podían lograr y luego además había que quemar los restos, lo que…. Ella sí podía hacer.

Una idea se apodero de su cabeza, algo que podía ayudarle a estar preparada la siguiente vez que a un vampiro se le ocurriera venir a tocar a su puerta. Salió corriendo de su casa, esperando no preocupar a cualquier miembro de la manada que estuviese vigilándola en ese momento. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente llego a la puerta de los Simons, fue recibida por Gracie la hermana menor de Chuck, quien de inmediato le informo a su hermano que lo buscaban en la puerta.

"Charlie que haces…"Saludo el muchacho, vestido con la ropa más extraña que Lottie había visto en su vida, entonces recordó que él y su familia partirían mañana en la maña hacia Yellowstone, seguramente se estaba preparando , pero de igual forma la castaña no lo dejo terminar de hablar, había asuntos urgentes.

"Necesito que me enseñes a hacer un lanza llamas" exigió Lottie, mientras entraba en la casa de su amigo, cerrando la puerta tras de si

"Charlotte…. ¿esto tiene que ver con los ruidos de anoche? Porque…"

"Chuck no puedo decirte nada, ni si quiera el porque te pido esto … pero me lo debes, una vez te ayude a enterar un cofre en medio del bosque, no sé qué clase de experimento fallido metiste ahí, o si era otro microscopio de miles de dólares que rompiste sin decirle a tus padres… pero no pregunte, así que ahora ayúdame… ¿bien?" entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto entero, viéndose fijamente y ninguno dio un paso atrás, entonces Chuck resoplo.

"Bien, pero si te quemas las cejas de nuevo, yo no me hare responsable… vamos al estudio" dicho esto la castaña siguió a su viejo amigo, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Para cuando termino todo su _proyecto_ el reloj de su escritorio marco la media noche, escucho unos golpes en su ventana y se encontró con Jacob Black debajo de la misma, arrojándole rocas al vidrio.

"Lottie es hora"

Charlotte lo miro desde arriba

"Ahora bajo" dijo la castaña, mientras se alejaba del marco de la ventana pero Jacob la interrumpió.

"No uses la puerta, tu padre podría oírte" explico el moreno, hablando solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchase.

"¿entonces cómo se supone que baje?" pregunto Lottie , apretando los labios con molestia, pero la única respuesta que él le dio fu estirar los brazos hacia ella, no necesito especular mucho para saber lo que él le insinuaba "Esto debe ser una broma" se quejó la castaña, pero aun así se sentó en el marco de su ventana, apretó sus ojos y salto cerrando la boca, en un intento de limitar los gritos que seguramente lucharían por salir de su garganta. Un par de segundos después ya estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo quien la miraba divertido.

"Eso fue por lo del closet.."

La caminata por el bosque fue larga, necesitaban estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no alarmar a nadie con el ruido que seguramente harían, Jacob aprovecho la oportunidad para explicarle a su imprimación que lobo era cada quien, comenzó con Sam y termino con Leah. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del punto de reunión Jacob se transformó, procurando esta vez guardar su ropa para después, no quería volver a repetir aquella vergonzosa situación con Lottie. Subió a la castaña sobre su lomo y continuaron su viaja hacia los chupasangre.

Lottie no entendía del todo cual era el punto de esa reunión, al parecer el más atormentado de los Cullen – Jasper- les estaba explicando cómo luchar contra _neófitos,_ un término muy pomposo en opinión de ella, pero aun así lo único que veía era a los Cullen pelear como tontos entre ellos y el vampiro atormentado solo decía cosas aleatorias como " _No hagan lo obvio"_ y _"No celebren antes de tiempo"_

Charlotte bufo por lo bajo, llamando la atención de los lobos, especialmente de Jacob.

"Nada, solo pensaba que si ellos fuesen humanos, podría patearle el trasero a cualquiera..." comento aburrida la castaña, lo que ahora también trajo la atención de los vampiros, específicamente la del grandulón

"Así que eso crees miniatura…" comento Emett cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a la manada, de inmediato los lobos comenzaron a rodearla mientras le gruñían al enorme vampiro, pero Lottie por otro lado se bajó de Jacob y se acercó a la sanguijuela. Si no podía plantarle cara a los vampiros inofensivos como podría hacerlo con la que la quiere muerta –en un sentido de la palabra- así que se tragó su miedo e instinto de supervivencia para dar un paso al frente.

"Así es mastodonte… " Dijo lo más altanera que pudo, generalmente no fanfarroneaba sobre _ser más fuerte_ _que otros_ , pero lo cierto es que en esos momentos era lo único que podía hacer, porque sus habilidades perdían fácilmente contra los seres sobrenaturales. Emett la miro vagamente impresionado por la muestra de agallas y confianza, entonces volvió con el resto de su familia, Charlotte por otro lado miro a los lobos a su alrededor, notando que aun con sus rostros animales se les veía orgullosos, del hecho que fue capaz de plantarle cara a los chupasangre.

Odiaba todo eso, estaba envuelta en una guerra donde no podía hacer nada, por razones que ella no controlaba; era como si la hubiesen puesto en un barco a la deriva, en medio de una tormenta, con tiburones acechando. Noto que Jacob se acercaba a su hermana, trato de ignorarlo pero la curiosidad le gano, dio unos pasos en su dirección cuando escucho.

"Alguien podría salir muy lastimado" comento Bella acariciando el pelaje de Jake. Charlotte por otro lado bufo ante el comentario

"Debiste pensar eso antes de encapricharte con un vampiro ¿No se suponía que tú eras la lista de las dos?" Lottie sabía que era el estrés y frustración quien hablaba pero aun así sus palabras eran más o menos ciertas, todo empezó con Bella.

"Edward no es un capricho" dijo entre dientes la mayor de las hermanas, Jacob comenzó amover su cabeza de un lado a otro, mirándolas claramente nervioso por la atmosfera que se estaba desarrollando entre ellas.

"Bella estas dispuesta a que te maten a ti, a una manada de lobos, por lo que se hasta a nuestro padre…. _¡oh, y también a mí!_ …. solo por estar con él, no soy experta pero eso no suena saludable" Charlotte rodeo a Jacob para quedar frente a su hermana, quien comenzaba a fruncir el ceño

"Exacto tú no sabes… además yo no quería nada de esto" explico Bella dando un paso hacia Lottie, ahora estaban solo a centímetros una de la otra.

"Entonces debiste correr hacia el otro lado, cuando descubriste que el galán de la escuela se alimentaba de sangre" el tono de ella estaba subiendo considerablemente, por lo que estaba al tanto de que se avecinaba un pelea con su hermana mayor, que seguramente agravarían el ya deteriorado estado de su relación, eso si es que ellas aún tenían una.

"¡De animales!" grito Bella.

"¡Eso no lo convierte en humano!" respondió Lottie, al mismo tono de su hermana "Tu vida entera gira entorno a él, fue por esta tonta relación que termine en una cama de hospital, con el cuerpo roto, sin contar que: _adiós carrera profesional en ballet_ ".

"No puedes seguir culpándome por eso, no fui yo ni Edward quien te lastimo Charlotte… además el ballet no lo es todo en esta vida" En ese momento apareció Edward para poner su mano en el hombro de su hermana, quien lo aparto con una sacudida. Jacob por su lado trato de apartar a Charlotte empujándola con su hocico, pero ella solo lo empujo y permaneció en su lugar.

"Cierto, yo entendí eso cuando tuve mi _accidente,_ porque no puedes basar tu vida en una sola cosa, salí de mi depresión y mejore…. ¿pero qué aprendiste tú cuando tu vampiro te abandono en medio del bosque?" entonces lo inimaginable sucedió, Bella se abalanzo sobre ella, provocando que ambas cayesen al suelo, comenzaron a forcejear una contra otra, lo que llamo la atención de todos los que aún no estaban mirándolas. Giraban por el suelo, Bella intentaba golpear a Charlotte, sin embargo ella evadía sus puños con considerable facilidad, aunque si pudo rasguñarle, lo que enfureció a la menor de las castañas quien contrarresto con un codazo en la mejilla de su hermana, lo que seguramente dejaría un pequeño moretón después.

En un movimiento fluido logro colocarse sobre su hermana, entonces la puso boca abajo para poder torcer su brazo en su espalda "Dime Bella como vas a sobrevivir en un mundo de monstruos cuando no puedes ni defenderte de su hermanita"

"¡Charlotte ya es suficiente!" dijo Edward, tratando de detener a las hermanas, lo que distrajo a Charlotte, así que Bella aprovecho para lanzarla lejos de su espalda; cayó sentada a un lado de su hermana, que ahora se estaba levantando. Cuando ambas tuvieron la intención de volver a ir una contra la otra, Charlotte sintió como alguien la levantaba por la playera, giro su cara para ver a Jacob sosteniéndola con su hocico, como si fuese un pequeño cachorro, por otro lado Edward tenía a Bella sujeta por la cintura y brazos "Creo que es suficiente por hoy" dijo el pálido adolecente, mientras ella podía sentir como Jacob concordaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los lobos comenzaron a retirarse por donde vinieron, Jake la subió sobre su lomo mientras se perdían en el bosque, por alguna razón Charlotte se sintió como un pequeño cachorro regañado por papá lobo.

...

"Jacob yo.." dijo ella parada en medio del patio de Emily, pero él no la dejo terminar su excusa. La manada había regresado a su _base_. En cuanto llegaron al lugar Jacob le dejo afuera para poder entrar al lugar a cambiarse, cuando salió tenía una mirada severa y los brazos cruzados.

"No Lottie… sé que tú y tu hermana no están en los mejores términos ahora mismo, pero tienes que entender que ahora estamos en una situación muy delicada, no podemos ir por ahí peleando unos contra otros; si yo soy capaz de aguatar la presencia de los Cullen sin tratar de arrancarles la cabeza, tú puedes pasar un par de horas junto a tu hermana sin pelear" explico Jake suavizando su mirada, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la castaña.

"Pero Jacob, ella es…. Ella es imposible y terca, además de tonta ¿Qué no ve que sus decisiones nos terminan afectado a todos? Pero igual ella sigue adelante con ese romance toxico, no le importa _quien_ salga herido, aun si es papá, ella misma o yo…. No le importa que pueda salir herida o muerta tal vez, y entonces ¿qué haremos nosotros? Mis padres lloraran hasta quedar secos…" explicaba Charlotte, sin embargo era muy consciente de que a la mitad de su _discurso_ ella misma había comenzado a lagrimear, pero aun así siguió con su arrebato, porque Jacob Black era la única persona con la que podía hablar de eso " ** _Yo_** lloraré hasta quedarme seca, no quiero que muera, pero a ella solo le importa Edward, solo tiene espacio para él en su corazón ¿Qué no ve que nosotros también la amamos? ¿Qué yo también la amo y la necesito? Es mi hermana maldita sea, pero aun así a ella le importa un comino y me pone a un lado…todo para irse con él" para ese momento ya estaba llorando abiertamente, luego llego el tan común abrazo de Jacob cada que se encontraban en una charla emocional, o al menos ya se había vuelto común entre ellos.

"Entiendo pequeña" dijo él, colocando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la pequeña niña llorona que tenía entre sus brazos.

"Cómo podrías entender…"

"Porque te conozco Charlotte, cuando dejas a alguien entrar en tu corazón es para siempre, contigo no hay término medio…. das amor incondicionalmente y no importa si estas enojada o decepcionada tu cariño sigue firme como una roca. Eres capaz de perdonar hasta a quien no se lo merece, como yo…. Amas a tu hermana y quieres salvarla, aun cuando ella no quiere… entiendo tu frustración al no poder hacerle ver que comete un error, pero peleando con ella no solucionaras nada" Charlotte entonces recordó aquella mañana, justo el día anterior de la llegada de su hermana al pueblo, el consejo de su mejor amigo, en ese momento la castaña se preguntó, sí de no haberlo escuchado en ese entonces ¿todo habría sido igual? O tal vez al menos no sufriría por la descomunal estupidez de su hermana. Jamás pensó que la tímida Bella le llegaría a causar tantas congojas; pero eso ya era agua pasada, además de nuevo sabía que Jacob tenía razón y que él la conocía, a veces mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía.

"¿Entonces que se supone que haga?" preguntó, esperando que de nuevo le diese la respuesta correcta, pero ahora – un año después- sabía que nadie tenía _respuestas correctas_ , al final solo puedes intentar hacer lo mejor.

"No lo sé, pero no quiero verte sufrir, ni a tu hermana salir herida, así que pensaremos en algo… siempre pensamos en algo, duende" dijo Jake, mientras miraba al bosque a su espalda, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

NA

Bueno ahí esta el capitulo, los dos siguientes serán más largos - para ya acabar este arco insufrible- Hubo pelea entre las hermanas, obvio Bella salio peor parada, aun no es vampiro, pero en fin espero eso les complazca, pequeñas criaturas del caos.

Como les decía resulta difícil escribir toda esta cosa del ejercito de vampiros, es más me volví a ver la película de Eclipse - ni madres que leería el libro - y estaba así de que onda con esto del ejercito, en serio los personajes se esfuerzan por pretender que no se dan cuenta que el ejercito y victoria están del mismo lado, o ese montaje de entrenamiento, es tan aarrgggh ahhssh! como amante de las películas de acción no puedo soportar algo tan soso, se supone que los montajes son la mejor parte, es cuando dices ¡no mames el protagonista es un campeón!

En fin ya me explaye mucho, espero les gustase el capitulo, besos!

PDT ¿Sera que Jacob quiere salvar a Bella porque es el deseo de Lottie? Podría ser...


	50. Chapter 50

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Oc

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc aunque todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida y tomada en cuenta.

* * *

 **Las cuatro partes de un relato de dos...**

Para el siguiente _entrenamiento_ Charlotte solo se dedicó a observar como los vampiros, peleaban unos contra otros o en ocasiones contra uno de los lobos. A momentos miraba a su hermana que le regresaba la mirada conflictuada, se preguntaba si ella era consciente del por qué habían peleado la noche anterior, después de todo Edward era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Pero aun sí Bella sabía que lo único que Charlotte quería era su seguridad, probablemente no haría diferencia alguna, al final lo único que importaba era el chico Cullen. Se preguntó por enésima vez cómo había terminado metida en toda esa locura, cuando pensó que lo peor de ese año sería haber sacado una _C_ en su clase de ciencias y algebra.

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando comenzaron a hablar de la logística de la gran pelea, que si ambas hermanas se esconderían, donde pelearían contra el ejército, Bella y Edward insistía en quedarse juntos, esconder el aroma de Bella y refugiarse en lo profundo de las montañas, todo sonaba cada vez más disparatado con cada palabra. Así que la menor de las dos castañas decidió que su opinión también tenía cabida en esa discusión, después de todo su vida también estaba en riesgo.

"Bella no importa si escondes tu olor o lo que sea, Victoria no es estúpida, sabrá que estas con él" dijo señalando a Edward "Así que solo tiene que buscar a Cullen y problema resuelto, además ¿cuál es el punto de matarte si él no está para verlo? Su ejército de bebes vampiros es una simple distracción para que el resto no se meta en el camino… por mi parte yo preferiría irme junto a papá al viaje de pesca, pero seguro lo pondría en peligro así que creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos, tu vete con Jacob y yo con Edward, de esa forma si ella va por ti se va a encontrar conmigo…. y esperemos que eso la desoriente lo suficiente como para que el paliducho la aniquile, también sería buena idea tener a otro lobo de refuerzo" todo el grupo estaba callado, mirándose los unos a los otros, incluso los miembros de la manada que aún seguían en forma de lobo, dígase todos excepto por Jacob.

"¡Claro que no!" gritaron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo, aquella reacción por supuesto que la esperaba, pero no dejo que eso la desanimara, después de todo el resto parecía estar considerando seriamente la idea; Lottie ya había sufrido suficiente de estar metida en medio de problemas ajenos, mientras todos los demás tomaban decisiones que terminaban afectándole directamente, si iba camino al hoyo al menos lo haría con sus propios pies y sus propios términos. "SÍ, **lo vamos a hacer** , esa loca va venir por nosotras lo mínimo que podemos hacer es no darle lo que quiere… "

"¡Lottie no voy a dejarte con él, no puedo confiarle tu vida a esa sanguijuela!" Jacob ya estaba sobre ella, agitándola por los hombros como si ese mero acto pudiese quitarle los desvaríos que estaba diciendo.

"¡El que no confía en ti soy yo perro!" comento Edward frunciendo la nariz con desagrado, pero solo por un minuto antes de mirarla con un semblante titubeante. Tampoco parecía muy convencido de la idea de separarse de su amada, quien también dio un paso a delante, con el rostro perplejo ante la idea de su hermana

"Basta los dos, Lottie no creo…"

"¡Suficiente! **_Jacob vas a hacer lo que digo_** o no te volveré a hablar jamás, Edward creo que sabes que te odio, pero aun así ambos queremos que Isabella salga viva de esto así que copera, Jacob la cuidara bien…" le ordeno a ambos chicos, que solo le respondieron con un silencio sepulcral, parpadeando perplejos ante la muestra de autoridad inesperada, entonces Charlotte fijo su mirada en su hermana "Victoria quiere matarte, si te quedas junto a él le darás la oportunidad de lograr lo que quiere, no seas necia y escucha por una vez" Bella la miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente desubicada, pero le fue imposible ir contra ella así que con un leve asentimiento dio por sellado el asunto "Esta decidido, iremos a la montaña, luego nos separamos y el primero que vea a la pelirroja le arranca la cabeza… mientras el resto se encarga del ejército"

El resto aprobó el _plan_ , dando por terminada su pequeña junta _._ Se separaron, cada lado preparándose para lo que se aproximaba dentro de dos días, si es que las visiones de Alice eran tan confiables como decían.

 **...**

La caminata hacia la casa de los Swan fue más silenciosa de lo usual, Jacob mentiría si dijese que no estaba enojado, después de todo su imprimación básicamente tiro por la borda su seguridad con ese plan que le obligo a tolerar, tan solo pensar en ella sola con Edward le hacía querer sacarse los ojos, pero aun así estaba obligado a confiarle la seguridad de su más importante persona a Edward _maldito_ Cullen, en ese momento deseo haber salido huyendo con Lottie en sus brazos cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Jake" la voz de Charlotte era quedita, apenas un susurro, ella lo miraba por debajo de sus pestañas.

"¿si Lottie?" preguntó al aire, con sus ojos al frente del camino.

"¿Estás enojado?"

"…." Su única respuesta fue completo silencio, porque realmente no sabía que decir, podría gritarle y obligarla a desistir de su estúpido plan de ponerle _una trampa_ a la pelirroja, mientras que por otro lado quería arrodillare para suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que no se pusiera en peligro en lugar de su hermana, y por primera vez en su vida pensó _¡que se joda Bella!_ Lo único de su vida que no podía permitirse perder era Charlotte.

Pero al final no dijo nada, porque sabía que no haría cambio alguno, lo sabía muy en su interior, eso era lo que su imprimación quería y él de alguna forma no podía detenerla, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en su mejor amiga, en la chica con la que creció y a quien amaba, además al menos Embry estaría con ella. Se había decidido que él iría en caso de que las sospechas de Charlotte resultasen ciertas…. entonces sería el trabajo de Edward y Embry encargarse de terminar con Victoria.

"Jake, si me llego a convertir…. **_mátame_** " su rostro giro tan rápido que la castaña dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, por un breve pero vivido momento pensó en la posibilidad. Esa remota posibilidad de que Charlotte se convirtiese en un monstruo frío, sin vida y ojos rojos. Aquella idea lo despedazaba –literalmente- y seguramente eso se demostró en su rostro porque la castaña ahora estaba sosteniendo su mano, mirándolo afligida, tal vez deseando no haber dicho eso, pero ya estaba hecho. "Es una posibilidad, y yo no quiero vivir como vampiro… así si algo así pasa, necesitare que me liberes _de eso_ …. Pero si no puedes, si en verdad es demasiado para ti, entonces quiero que te olvides de mí _por completo_ , dejaras de transformarte en lobo y seguirás con tu vida. Tal vez así la imprimación no te afecte tanto, podrías seguir adelante… quiero que al menos prometas eso"

"No quiero… no quiero ni imaginar algo así… es más, jamás permitiré eso, tú eres mi Lottie, tú vas a estar bien y tendrás una vida maravillosa… si algún día vas a morir, será en tu cama mientras duermes después de vivir cien años. Así que olvídate de eso, mataremos a la pelirroja y todo estará bien" entonces ambos sonrieron amargamente, porque sabían que esas eran promesas vacías, después de todo la que podía ver el futuro era Alice, pero aun así decidieron creer que así sería todo, porque al final tenían que jugar con las cartas que el destino les había dado, por muy cutres que fuesen.

 **...**

El día esperado llego, su padre había partido al alba junto a Billy Black, llegarían hasta pasado mañana, cuando el peligro ya hubiese desfilado – o al menos eso esperaban- así que lo único que faltaba era la llegada de Jacob y Embry. Los tres irían a la casa de los Cullen para recoger a Edward y Bella, después comenzarían su viaje a las montañas, en teoría todo era simple pero aun así no parecía tener sentido, nada de toda la situación tenía sentido alguno. Tal vez por eso Charlotte no podía evitar sentir un desasosiego casi permanente.

En cuanto los dos chicos llegaron ella cerró la puerta de su casa, rezando a cualquier deidad que estuviese allá arriba, por poder tener la oportunidad de volver a abrir esa puerta dentro de dos días, viva preferentemente. Se acercó a sus dos amigos y les abrazo. Cuando se separaron ella saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo llevo a la boca, dos segundos después los dos muchachos estaban en el suelo hincados, cubriendo sus oídos con las manos.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO?!" grito Embry, inclinado en el suelo, aun cuando ella ya había separado el objeto de su boca, a su lado Jacob la miraba esperando a que respondiese la pregunta.

"Un silbato para perro, pensé que podría ser útil, si es una emergencia podría llamarlos con esto… o tal vez sirva para aturdir a los vampiros, como tienen un oído sensible ¿Qué les parece?" pregunto Charlotte emocionada, mientras les extendía una mano para que se levantasen, sabía que no la necesitaban, pero pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer después del susto que les dio.

"Yo pienso que deberías quemarlo y tirarlo a un rio muy muy lejos" dijo Embry claramente molesto, mientras sacudía su cabeza, tratando de espabilarse tras aquel ruido infernal, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, mientras se colgaba el silbato al cuello.

"Lottie ¿qué tanto llevas en esa mochila?" pregunto Jacob, tratando de levantar dicha mochila de sus hombros, sin embargo ella la alejo justo a tiempo, fuera del alcance de su amigo, que ahora la miraba intrigado.

"Cosas de supervivencia… ahora vámonos, no me estoy haciendo más joven aquí parada" comenzó a caminar y luego de medio minuto escucho los pesados pasos de los dos lobos, siguiéndola.

No quería mentirle a Jacob, sin embargo si él veía el interior de la mochila seguro que la botaría en medio del bosque – o algo así- después de todo ya estaba arriesgando su vida lo suficiente, como para añadirle fuego a la lumbre, literalmente. Así que continúo caminando hacia el bosque, sin mirar atrás.

 **...**

El viaje a la montaña fue incomodo, por decir menos, en cuanto llegaron al lugar de los Cullen, la tensión entre Jacob y Edward se vio presente, aunque sin volverse un conflicto físico. Primero se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea, donde Bella impregno de su sangre a cada árbol que pudo, esperando que eso confundiese lo suficiente a los neófitos, en la pelea de mañana. Luego iniciaron su viaje a lo alto de las montañas, casi de inmediato Lottie se montó en la espalda de Embry -sonriendo de oreja a oreja- mientras le decía juguetonamente "Vamos Lassie, a la montaña ¡arre!" a lo que el chico le respondió con una suave mordida en la mano, así se pusieron en camino, entre risas.

Jacob era un desastre, quería correr hasta Embry para arrancar a Lottie de su espalda, mientras reprimía sus ganas de golpear a Edward en la cara, al ser testigo de las muestras de afecto del vampiro hacia Bella. Él no sabía si existía un dios o todo era un plan de los grandes espíritus, pero quien fuese el que orquesto esa catástrofe -que eran sus vidas- definitivamente tenía la más retorcida de las mentes.

Para la tarde ya estaban instalados en su campamento improvisado, el aire llegaba frio a esa altura, poco importaba que estaban en verano. El clima parecía entender lo que se avecinaba, creando una tormenta, solo para abrumarles la noche antes de la pelea. En una tienda se encontraban los dos lobos y Charlotte, quien permanecía pegada a Jacob en busca de mantener el calor en ese clima invernal que la naturaleza les estaba regalando; mientras que apenas a un metro de distancia estaban Bella y Edward en otra tienda, sin embargo Jacob podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que la mayor de las hermanas no estaba lidiando tan bien con el frío como la otra, el castañeo de sus dientes comenzaba a ser una tortura tanto para el como para Embry.

Se levantó, lo que causo que su imprimación se enderezarse de golpe, alarmada por el repentino movimiento "Tú hermana se está congelando" le dijo a la castaña de ojos azules, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo a que quería llegar.

"Ve, yo me quedo con Embry" respondió Lottie, mientras gateaba hacia el otro lobo que le abría los brazos, contento de que al fin se detendría el constante golpeteo, que ya le estaba taladrando el cráneo. Nuevamente sintió la necesidad de arrancarla de los brazos de su amigo, de llevarla consigo a la otra tienda junto con él; pero también estaba enojado, ella había decidido alejarlo – trampa o no- y poner su seguridad en manos de otros, pero al final él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que se fue para evitar que Bella muriese de hipotermia, después de todo Chrlotte quería a su hermana con vida, lo que era algo mucho más fácil de lograr que aceptar el hecho de que Lottie estría en peligro mañana, sin que él pudiese cuidarle.

Tuvo que casi amenazar a Edward para que entendiese que Bella se congelaría hasta los pies si no lo dejaba darle calor, por supuesto que al ser un adolecente – por mucho que su cuerpo pareciese mayor- Jacob no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos divagasen al estar junto a la chica que tenía una parte de su corazón, mirándola dormir apaciblemente, cosa que Edward no tomo muy en gracia.

"¿Podrías al menos controlar tus pensamientos?" Dijo molesto la sanguijuela, sin esconder su desagrado por los pensamientos de Jacob, aunque a él poco le importaba, era su cabeza, así que era libre de soñar con lo que él quisiera.

"Ciertamente logro irritar tu sangre fría…. ¿dudas de sus sentimientos por ti?" pregunto, mientras exhibía una sonrisa confiada, después de todo él conocía hasta cierto punto a Bella y sus sentimientos, que ya no eran exclusivamente de Edward, era algo posible amar a dos personas, el problema es elegir cual amor es el correcto… y Bella estaba eligiendo mal. Edward giro su rostro, claramente turbado por la aseveración del chico lobo, que no pudo evitar atacar al momento "Tú puedes meterte en mi cabeza pero ¿yo no en la tuya?... no suena justo" Una pequeña parte de él sabía que tal vez se estaba desquitando con el vampiro, frustrado porque la dos chicas que más amaba estaban haciéndolo a un lado, aun cuando era de formas diferentes, pero él silencio esa voz casi de inmediato, porque era lo último que quería que el chico frío oyese, así que continuo hablando "Yo sé que ella está enamorada de ti… pero también lo está de mí, aunque le cuesta admitirlo"

"Eso yo no lo sé" el vampiro respondió en tono agrio, tal vez frustrado de no poder encontrar las respuestas que quiere de la cabeza de su amada.

"Si ella me escogiese… ¿tratarías de matarme?" para este punto Jacob no sabía si hablaba con él para molestarlo o tal vez para no pensar en lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente.

"Es una idea interesante… pero no, no podría herirle así"

"No, solo la convertirías en una chupa sangre" le recrimino, algo que al parecer si le molestaba a Edward porque su cara se contrajo en lo que parecía pesar en su forma más pura.

"Y no quiero eso, jamás lo quise" dijo, mientras se miraba las manos, buscando limpiarlas de sus pecados, tal vez

"Detenla entonces" Jacob seguía insistiendo, después de todo no había forma que él no lo supiese, que era malo para ella.

"Lo intente, la deje" le recordó Edward, como si Jacob alguien día fuese a olvidar las constantes pesadillas y los ojos sin vida de Bella; pero también sintió culpa él mismo, porque así también estuvo Lottie, pero Jacob no la ayudo, fue otro chico. Aquel del que ella siempre habla con brillo en los ojos, se preguntó qué diría o que escusa daría si ese chico –Caleb- le reclamaba por no haber estado ahí ¿Qué derecho tenía él de protegerla?... cuando antes ya la había dejado sola.

"Si te hubieras alejado otros seis meses, yo la hubiera hecho feliz…. Debes considerar que talvez, yo soy mejor para ella que tú" comentó, mirando el perfil de Isabella Swan quien seguía plácidamente dormida, o eso parecía. De alguna forma sus palabras no eran solo para Edward, eran también para sí mismo, porque si Lottie se hubiese quedado en Florida, tal vez sería más feliz, sin tener que estar metida en toda esa mierda, tal vez Caleb la hubiese hecho feliz o cualquier otro.

"Lo he considerado, sé que puedes cuidarle y darle una vida humana… todo lo que quiero para ella, pero no volveré a forzarla a nada, nunca… la última vez, eso casi nos mata a los dos" esa última frase del vampiro lo golpeo, porque podría ser que al día siguiente tuviese que enfrentarse a algo similar.

"¿Cómo te sobrepusiste a la idea de que hubiese… muerto?" Tan solo decir la palabra era difícil y pensarlo hacía que su cuerpo temblase de miedo, no podía imaginar otra alternativa que seguirla… por eso no había prometido a Lottie que avanzaría; si algo le pasara a ella, sería el fin para él también.

Ella era el centro de su universo, su guía ¿Cómo se su pone que uno avanza después de perder eso?

"No hay palabras para describirlo… y espero que no tengas que saberlo" respondió Edward, mirándolo consiente de que en ese punto Jacob no estaba hablando de Bella "De alguna forma, me alegra que estés aquí para ella"

"¿Para qué no se congele?" pregunto irónico el moreno, ignorando el hecho de que el vampiro seguramente había visto el pensamiento más vulnerable que tenía, su más grande miedo hasta la fecha, solo seguido por ver a Isabella convertida en uno de los fríos… y los accidentes de autos.

"Si no fuésemos enemigos naturales… y no tratases de robarme al amor de mi vida, tal vez me agradarías" Edward sonreía, sin embargo era una sonrisa cansada, que no llegaba a sus ojos

"Si, probablemente eso jamás pasaría" respondió Jacob, imaginado un mundo donde Lottie un hubiese tenido ningún _accidente_ , donde él y Bella estuviesen juntos, donde ser amigo de Edward podría ser realidad. Un mundo muy alejado al que viven.

 **...**

"Ey Lottie, despierta" Charlotte abrió los ojos para encontrarse recostada sobre el pecho de Embry, quien estaba mirándola curiosamente. "¿Podrías bajarte? No te ofendas eres linda, pero no mi tipo.."

Ignoro la molesta voz de su amigo y se levantó pesadamente, tratando de alejar el adormecimiento que aun acompañaba a su cuerpo. Instintivamente busco con la mirada a Jacob, sin embargo recordó que había pasado la noche en la otra tienda, se preguntaba a donde llevaría todo ese triángulo amoroso _lobo-humana-vampiro_ , pero teniendo en cuenta lo que podría esperarles adelante en el día decidió que su atención debía estar en otro lado.

Desayunaron con el mismo tono incomodo que les había seguido desde el día anterior, cuando terminaron, los dos grupos se separaron. Edward tomo una eternidad en dejar ir a Bella, mientras que Jacob solo miraba a Charlotte intensamente. Era consciente de que él estaba enojado, siempre fue fácil saber cuándo Jacob Black se molestaba, con su método pasivo-agresivo, donde mantiene largos silencios pero sigue ahí a tu lado, como un constante recordatorio que hiciste algo mal, o al menos en su opinión. Las hermanas por otro lado solo compartieron un abrazo fugaz e impersonal, que Charlotte término con un "No dejes que te maten"

A lo que Bella respondió "Tu tampoco" justo antes de subir a los brazos de Jacob. Entonces ella giro su rostro hacia Embry, quien con pesadez comía una barra de granola, que seguramente no hacía nada para calmar su hambre; él se veía despreocupado, ajeno a todo el drama a su alrededor, tal vez él era el único normal de todos los presentes, lo que decía mucho porque Embry Call solía meterse lápices a la nariz.

Una risa ligera la saco de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con Edward Cullen, con quien ella ahora tenía que pasar tiempo de calidad, hasta que Victoria apareciese o Lottie muriese de aburrimiento, lo que pasase primero. No había pensado en ese pequeño inconveniente al pensar ese plan, después de todo había odiado al chico desde el primer día que lo vio, aunque ahora sabía porque, deseando con todas sus ganas volver al pasado para evitar al toxica relación del tipo con su hermana.

"Solo para que lo sepas, tú si me agradas… desde el primer día" comento Edward sentándose en una roca, sin embargo su vista aún seguía en el punto por donde se habían ido Jaocb y Bella.

"Bueno gracias, pero eso no cambia nada" dijo indiferente mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Embry, que ahora buscaba otras cosa que comer entre las bolsas.

"Lo se… es solo que tus pensamientos son refrescantes… dices lo que piensas y cuando piensas en el baile es tan divertido y colorido, muy vivido… también cuando piensas en tu seres amados como en tu padre, madre o Bella, es hermoso…"

"¡BASTA! No digas más ¿Cómo te atreves a ver eso? Eso es algo privado y tú solo lo ves como si fuese un programa de televisión… No tienes derecho a meterte en la mente de los demás" Charlotte se levantó furica, su cara se tornó roja mientras caminaba directo hacia el vampiro adolecente que ahora tenía su vista fija en ella. No podía soportar la idea de que todo este tiempo Edward había visto en lo profundo de su mente, lo que ocultaba o anhelaba, sus miedos y alegrías, todo expuesto ante él solo gracias a sus poderes de vampiro.

"Lo siento, discúlpame si te ofendí… A lo que quería llegar es que no voy a dejar que Victoria te lastime, no importa si me odias pero puedes confiar en mí en esto" él se levantó de la roca en la que estaba, pero su postura era reservada y su rostro reflejaba arrepentimiento. Charlotte contemplo al vampiro por un minuto, entonces decidió volver al lado del chico lobo, quien los miraba curioso pero alerta.

"Si quieres agradarme, entonces deja de meter a mi hermana y a mí en este tipo de situaciones, empezando por su relación…" no sabía si eso ayudaría a encontrarle cariño al monstruo frío, pero era un inicio, para verlo como _casi_ un ser humano decente, o humano al menos.

"Entiendo tu punto, pero no puedo, no solo es porque la amo, sino que quiero respetar su decisión" Edward parecía muy convencido de su postura, sin embargo a Lottie no le parecía más que patrañas y cursilerías sin fundamentos o lógica.

"El libre albedrío es bueno, pero si el día de mañana yo decidiera saltar de un risco ¿crees que mi padre simplemente respetaría mi decisión? ¿Lo haría mi madre? ¿Jacob?" pregunto con la voz más sínica que pudo concebir, después de todo las decisiones de adolecentes no siempre resultan la más sabias – ni de cerca- el hecho que estuviesen ahí, a la espera de una vampiresa psicótica era prueba de ello "No, porque cuando alguien va a hacer una estupidez, lo detienes, no lo empujas" entonces el silencio reino en esa pequeña parte de la montaña, solo por un rato.

"Sabes en mi otra vida yo era hijo único, así que constantemente imaginaba lo que sería tener hermanos, luego llegaron Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Pero aun cuando ellos se volvieron mi familia, de alguna forma no era como yo solía imaginar, llegue a pensar que era porque cambie demasiado desde aquellos días de mi niñez… entonces las conocí a ustedes dos y anhele tener una hermana como la de Bella… A veces me pregunto, si yo fuese un chico humano, saliendo con Bella, entonces tal vez podrías llegar a verme como tu hermano ¿podrías aceptarme como el novio de tu hermana?" Mirando los ojos desamparados de Edward, quien parecía un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, por primera vez en su vida sintió arrepentimiento de la forma en que pensaba y hablaba del chico vampiro, reconociendo que aun cuando tenía las características, no era un monstruo. Era lo suficiente humano como para sentir dolor, amor y anhelo; pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que ese vampiro terminaría matando a su hermana, sin importar si era intencionalmente o no.

Edward seguramente escucho sus pensamientos, porque aparto la vista afligido sosteniendo una sonrisa agridulce, entonces ella decidió que le debía al menos una respuesta "Tal vez Edward, en otras circunstancias tal vez podría aceptarte…podría decir que mi hermana escogió a un buen chico, aunque algo extraño e irritante. Pero por desgracia para los dos, ese no es el caso y no podrá ser así nunca" suspiró, sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados del chico, ambos decepcionados por que las cosas no fuesen distintas, mucho más simples.

De la nada Edward se levantó, seguido por Embry quien se trasformó en lobo.

"Ya inicio..." explico, seguramente escuchando los pensamientos de la manada y su familia, lo que resultaba algo impresionante, si la castaña era sincera. Edward comenzó a relatar la pelea, mientras el lobo daba vueltas nervioso, seguramente ansioso por salir corriendo para ayudar a sus amigos "Ella viene para acá, tenías razón… sabía que Bella estaría conmigo, pero no viene sola" sin perder el tiempo Charlotte se colocó atrás Embry, mientras sus ojos bailaban por todos lados, en espera de ver a la pelirroja. Sin embargo quien apareció frente a ellos no era otro Riley Biers, el chico que su padre llevaba meses buscando.

* * *

NA

Bueno hoy vimos más perspectiva, y ya se los sentimientos de Jacob son confusos pero ¿de quien no lo son? En fin creo que fue lindo ver cosas distintas, es un cap largo porque ya quiero acabar con eclipse jejejeje en serio.

En fin creo que fue un lindo capitulo, en el siguiente habrá más acción blah blah.

Los quiero besos, por cierto si a alguien le interesa algún pairing en especial por favor díganme, quiero tomarlos en cuenta. O algo que les gustaría ver, aparte de lo de siempre Y no se que tanto pueda yo torturar a Bella, pero aqui torture a Edward nadie lo acepta.

Gracias por leer.


	51. Chapter 51

1 Twilight no me pertenece solo esta historia y los Oc.

2 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc, pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Punto de quiebre**

"Vaya, vaya, esto no me lo esperaba… dime Edward ¿Dónde esta Bella?" Ahí estaba la vampiresa psicótica, a solo unos metros de ellos, con la mirada sanguinaria en el rostro y olor a muerte entre sus colmillos. Charlotte había esperado eso, después de todo así lo habían planeado, sin embargo estar frente a frente con Victoria le mando un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Edward ignoro a la vampiresa y dirigió su mirada al muchacho de ojos rojos.

"Riley, no hagas esto, Victoria solo te utiliza… lo único que le interesa es matar a Bella y llevarse a Lottie consigo… Quiere venganza por la muerte de James -su pareja- ella no te ama" los ojos del muchacho viajaban entre Edward y Victoria, quien comenzó a hablar con una voz cual candil.

"No lo escuches amor mío, solo quiere meterse en tu cabeza, separarnos para poder acabar con nosotros, matarlo es la única forma de estar juntos…. Por siempre, sin temor alguno, tú sabes que te amo… **yo te amo** " Riley miro a Victoria fijamente, como si se tratase de una deidad todo poderosa, al parecer su palabra era ley ante los ojos del muchacho neófito. En un parpadeo Riley ya estaba sobre Edward, tratando de arrancarle la cabeza.

Embry salto sobe el neófito, encerrando su brazo izquierdo entre sus fauces, hasta que lo arranco, Edward entonces comenzó a sostener la cabeza de Riley, con la intención de separarla de su cuello, hasta que vio que la pelirroja se dirigía hacia Charlotte quien corrió en dirección a la tienda de campaña, entonces Edward corrió a interceptarla.

Victoria y el chico comenzaron a pelear mientras la castaña buscaba en su mochila su arma, cuando se giró se encontró a Embry luchando con el neófito que ahora solo tenía un brazo; mientras Victoria tenia totalmente sometido a Edward en el piso, a punto de romperle el cuello, lo que seguramente significaría la muerte de él.

Cuando Victoria vio a Lottie apuntarle con un pistola – a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia- comenzó a reír burlescamente "Querida ese juguete no me hará ni un rasguño, se una buena niña y espera a que termine con este, entonces me encargare de ti mi pequeña…" dijo sonriente, mientras comenzaba a jalar del cuello de Cullen. Fue en ese momento que la castaña presiono el gatillo, empapando por completo la cara de Victoria, quien se vio por completo desorientada hasta que reconoció el olor a gasolina, abrió los ojos de par en par justo antes de ser noqueada por el sonido más estridente que había oído.

Los tres vampiros y el lobo se retorcieron en el piso, Charlotte soplo el silbato con toda su fuerza, tiro la pistola de juguete a un lado y saco el lanza llamas, entonces dejo el silbato para gritar "¡EDWARD, A UN LADO!" él obedeció en seguida -rodando por la nieve- seguramente ya era consciente del plan de la castaña, Victoria por otro lado aun lucia desorientada por el sonido, así que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera levantarse cuando una llamarada de fuego cubrió su vista, envolviendo su cabeza por completo.

Los gritos de Victoria eran desgarradores y estridentes, mientras se retorcía en la nieve tratando de apagar el fuego que consumía su cabeza, Riley intento ir hacia ella pero Embry reacciono justo a tiempo para sujetarlo de una pierna, agitándolo como si se tratase de un juguete de perro. Charlotte disparo otras dos veces a la pelirroja sin embargo la nieve comenzaba a disminuir el fuego lentamente; entonces Edward piso el cuerpo de Victoria, mientras le arrancaba la cabeza con sus manos, _aun en llamas_.

La cabeza de la pelirroja salió rodando, conforme el fuego la engullía sin piedad, al punto que apenas se podía distinguir su rostro entre las llamas.

"¡NOOO!" gritó lastimosamente Riley, tratando de arrastrase hasta el cuerpo decapitado de su amada; pero antes de siquiera acercarse un centímetro Embry lo partió en dos, con su hocico. En un segundo todo había terminado, Charlotte vio los dos cadáveres botados en el piso sintiendo ganas de vomitar, después de todo esos vampiros alguna vez habían sido humanos. Sin embargo un gran alivio la recorrió al reconocer que había salido viva, aun si su sanidad mental ahora estaba comprometida.

Cayó de sentón sobre la nieve en cuanto la adrenalina abandono su cuerpo, respiro profundamente tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, entonces entre Edward y Charlotte compartieron una mirada, cayendo en cuenta que tanto Bella como Jacob podrían estar en peligro, el chico vampiro salió corriendo, seguido por la castaña montada en el lomo de Embry.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la localización de sus amigos, sin embargo la vista que los recibió estaba muy lejos de lo que esperaban, aunque tal vez Edward si era consciente de lo que se encontrarían, gracias a su don. En medio de la nieve Jacob y Bella se estaban besando.

En cuanto los dos notaron que estaban siendo observados, se alejaron de inmediato. Lottie no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero no podía decir que verlos _así_ fue una rotunda sorpresa, sin embargo la pregunta que ahora rondaba en su mente era _¿Esto significa que ella eligió a Jake?_

La atmosfera de nueva cuenta era incomoda, el lobo y vampiro se mandaban miradas asesinas, Bella parecía mortificada, por otro lado tanto Embry como Lottie deseaban estar en cualquier otro lugar que en medio de ese dramático triángulo amoroso. Isabella fue la primera en romper el silencio que reinaba.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Ia castaña, quien corrió hacia Edward para abrazarlo –como si hace un par de segundos no hubiese estado devorando la cara de Jacob - por un momento los ojos del vampiro fueron directo a Jacob y tardo un par de segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo de la castaña, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su ojos "Si, Victoria está muerta ¿y ustedes?"

"Bien, un neófito nos intercepto, creemos que buscaba a Lottie, pero Jacob se encargó de él" contesto Bella, separándose de Edward mirándolo de la misma forma tonta de siempre, como si el sol saliese por su trasero. Charlotte se bajó de Embry para dirigirse a Jacob, quien la envolvió en un abrazo, pero sus ojos seguían pegados en la pareja de _enamorados_.

 **...**

Jacob examino todo el cuerpo de su imprimación, comprobando que estaba intacta de pies a cabeza. Entonces escucho a Embry dentro de su cabeza " _Claro que_ _está bien, soplo ese condenado silbato de antes_ _y dos segundos después saco un maldito lanzallamas de quien sabe dónde, entonces quemo la cabeza de la pelirroja de un disparo, tendrías que haberlo visto… fue como una puta película de Rambo_ " entonces las imágenes de la batalla pasaron por sus mente, compartiendo las memorias de su compañero de manada, quien no podía esperar a contarle al resto de los chicos. Jacob fijo sus ojos de nuevo en su castaña, quien de alguna forma ya no se veía tan pequeña como antes, se preguntó si después de todo ella no necesitaba que él la protegiese.

No pudo evitar recordar que mientras ella estaba luchando por su vida, él descubrió que Bella se casaría con el chupasangre. Colérico deseo salir hacía la batalla, esperando liberar su frustración contra el ejército de neófitos, pero se suponía que debía cuidar de Bella, no tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus sentimientos o pensamientos porque de la nada salió un vampiro, tratando de llevarse a Bella. Luego de acabar con el neófito ella lo beso -sin razón alguna- lo que no hacía más que confundirle a niveles extraordinarios, entonces fue turno de la cereza del pastel, puesto que Edward, Lottie y Embry llegaron justo a tiempo para verlos besarse.

"Alice dice que debemos irnos, ahora" la voz de Edward lo saco de sus pensamientos, Jacob trato de llegar hasta el resto de la manada, que aún seguían en el lugar de la pelea, que para ese punto ya había concluido.

"Embry, lleva a Lottie hacia la reservación, yo iré con el resto" dijó Jacob, al momento su amigo tomo a la menor de las Swan y la coloco sobre su espalda, dando la vuelta para tomar camino hacía la casa de Billy, donde habían acordado reunirse al finalizar la batalla.

"Espera ¿por qué nosotros nos vamos?" Pregunto Charlotte, tratando de bajar del lobo, sin embargo Embry volvió a colocarla en su lugar.

"Embry te llevara a casa de Billy… así estarás más segura, el resto de la manada se dirigirá ahí dentro de poco" explico el vampiro, antes de que Jacob tuviese la oportunidad de siquiera abrir su boca, probablemente a sabiendas que eso le molestaría. Por un instante la castaña pareció inconforme con la decisión, pero una mirada de Jacob fue suficiente para que aceptase dar la retirada.

"Cuídate Jake, tú también Bella" fue la despedida de Charlotte, justo antes de perderse entre la espesura, montando la espalda de Embry Call.

 **...**

Por lo que Charlotte podía reconocer no estaban muy lejos de la casa de los Black; Embry sostenía un trote mesurado, probablemente tratando de no mandarla volando, sin embargo en cuanto bajaron la montaña él se detuvo sin previo aviso, volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha gruñendo por lo bajo, seguramente detectando algún problema con la manada, porque si recordaba bien aquella era la dirección donde la pelea se había llevado a cabo. Antes de que pudiese preguntar lo que pasaba, Embry comenzó a correr, lo que la obligo a aferrarse al cuello del lobo para no caerse, en tan solo cinco minutos ya estaban frente a la casa de Jacob.

Embry se transformó en humano de nuevo, pero no le dijo palabra alguna, solo corrió desnudo al interior de la casa. Se quedó parada enfrente del lugar, completamente desconcertada hasta que Embry emergió por la puerta principal, ahora con un par de pantalones, entonces dijo "Jacob, está herido"

De inmediato el corazón de Charlotte comenzó a latir descontrolado, se suponía que todo ya estaba bien, mataron a Victoria así que ya no debería haber peligro. El pánico comenzó a colmarla, mientras imaginaba todo lo que podría haberle pasado a su mejor amigo, todo el dolor que podría estar sintiendo o la gravedad de su situación. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando lo que pasaría si ella moría o se convertía en vampiro, pero jamás pensó que sería de ella si perdía a Jacob. El aire comenzó a faltarle y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

"Charlotte respira, Jacob va a estar bien… él te necesitara, debes de ser fuerte" Embry la tomo por los hombros, obligándola a fijar los ojos en él, fue entonces que escucharon las voces de sus amigos, aun parecían lejanas pero ya eran audibles, Embry la soltó para salir corriendo al encuentro de la manada. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de vislumbrar su lobo, él estaba siendo cargado por todos, un quejido salió de la boca de Charlotte mientras contenía sus ganas por salir corriendo y aventarse sobre Jacob, que seguramente era lo último que el chico necesitaba; su único consuelo era que no parecía sangrar de ningún lado o haber perdido ninguna parte del cuerpo, aun así él gruñía y gritaba de dolor.

"Un vampiro le fracturo la mitad del cuerpo" explico Jared, cuando estuvieron cerca de Charlotte que ahora les pisaba los pies, sin apartar los ojos de su amigo.

"¡Fue todo culpa de Leah!" explico Quil, evidentemente enojado.

"Jacob se metió, yo ya lo tenía…" contrataco Leah, sosteniendo con cuidado una de las piernas de Jake.

"¡Basta ya!" ordeno Sam, mientras entraban con cuidado a la casa de los Black. Charlotte entro atrás de ellos, en cuanto depositaron al chico en la cama de Billy – pues era la única en el primer piso- corrió a su lado, se hinco a un costado de él y acaricio su mano lo más suave que pudo tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

"Jake… dios mío Jake, estoy aquí… todo estará bien, vas a estar bien" dijo al borde de las lágrimas, sin embargo el chico no parecía poderla escuchar, ofuscado por el dolor. Charlotte se puso a llorar, sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su mejor amigo, protector y hermano.

"Lo..Lotttie nnoo…. aaarrggh… no llores" entre lamentos Jacob miro a su imprimación, quien al escuchar su voz se limpió los ojos y le miro impotente, la última vez que la había visto tan desconsolada fue cuando James le rompió la pierna… cuando perdió su sueño de ser bailarina de Ballet. Trato de levantar su mano para acariciar su cabeza y decirle que no tenía que llorar por él – no es como si hubiese muerto- pero su intención fue recibida por un punzante dolor en todo su cuerpo, así que lo único que salió de su boca fueron más gruñidos y gritos.

Charlotte se quedó junto a él acariciando su cabello, mientras entre lágrimas le pedía una y otra vez que resistiera un poco, hasta que Carlisle Cullen finalmente llego. Todos salieron de la casa en cuanto escucharon que debían romperle todos los huesos a Jacob, todos excepto Sam.

Ella estaba sentada en el pórtico, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto y en sus mejillas lucían los surcos de las lágrimas derramadas. Entonces Rachel llego junto a Emily, la chica corrió hasta ella, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras al fondo escuchaban los gritos de Jacob.

"Pero ¿que… que paso?" Pregunto desesperada Rachel, su cuerpo temblaba con cada grito de su hermano menor, aquel a quien ella había casi criado desde los diez años.

"Un vampiro lo ataco, le fracturo la mitad del cuerpo; pero él empezó a regenerarse… así que el doctor Cullen le esta… le está rompiendo los huesos, para acomodarlos" Jared fue el único capaz de soltar la noticia sobre Rachel, quien de inmediato coloco su mano sobre su boca, intentando aplacar los sollozos que salían de su garganta. Paul tomo entre sus brazos a su novia, mientras ella utilizaba ahora su pecho para amortiguar el llanto, él coloco su barbilla sobre la coronilla de Rachel, tratando de cubrirla por completo, protegiéndola del escrutinio del resto.

Los minutos pasaban, llenos de gritos y lamentos, hasta que finalmente Carlisle Cullen salió de la casa, todos se giraron de inmediato, ansiosos por saber el estado del chico.

"Ya paso lo peor, él estará bien…le di morfina para el dolor, pero su cuerpo la consumirá pronto, traeré más" todos suspiraron contentos, Rachel corrió hacia el doctor vampiro, agradeciéndole una y otra vez "Charlotte, él quiere verte" comento el hombre rubio antes de retirarse, seguido por Sam.

Charlotte miro a Rachel en busca de aprobación, no estaba segura si tenía derecho sobre ella, que casi era una madre para el moreno, pero se encontró con una sonrisa por parte de la chica, así que sin perder tiempo salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Jacob esta vendado del pecho y un brazo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, sin embargo su rostro parecía más relajado, la castaña se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, contemplando a su amigo, hasta que él la saco de su estupor.

"Sigo vivo Lottie, así que quita esa cara larga" le dijo sonriente, ella corrió a su lado por segunda vez en ese maldito día, se hinco de nuevo y comenzó a besarle todo el rostro.

"Gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que te irías…. Nunca vuelvas a espantarme así Jacob Black" entonces le dio un último beso en la frente, mientras Jacob reía ligeramente, al escuchar su risa toda la tensión de la ultima hora finalmente desapareció del cuerpo de Lottie. Un ligero golpe a la puerta llamo su atención

"Lo siento, espero no interrumpir pero necesitaba ver a mi tonto-tonto- tontísimo hermanito" Rachel se sentó al pie de la cama, y puso su mano sobre la de Jacob, mirándolo con los ojos empañados "Esta vez nos diste un buen susto"

"Eso me dijeron… lo siento" se disculpó, dándole un ligero apretón de mano a su hermana.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando Charlotte escucho el sonido de un motor afuera de la casa, se asomó por la ventana encontrándose con la camioneta de su hermana mayor.

"Bella está aquí" Anuncio Lottie, con un nudo en la garganta. Jacob pasó su mirada por la habitación antes de pedirle a las dos que le dijesen a la castaña que pase, entonces Rachel y Lottie se despidieron. Afuera se encontraron con Bella que tenía los ojos llenos de angustia.

"Jacob quiere verte" dijo Lottie haciéndose a un lado para que su hermana entrase y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos de la casa. Se preguntó de qué hablarían su hermana y su amigo, la curiosidad aumento con cada segundo hasta que fue insufrible, entro a la casa con la excusa de tomar agu; no era algo convincente pero nadie le dio mayor importancia, así que continúo con su plan.

Se quedó en la entrada del pasillo, desde donde podía ver la nuca se su hermana.

"Bella él no es tan perfecto como tú crees" la voz de Jacob era débil, tanto que apenas era escuchable, un susurro cansado.

"Yo sé quién es… pero no hablemos de eso ahora" Bella por otro lado sonaba tan clara como el agua, noto que se movía al interior del cuarto, seguramente para estar más cerca de Jake.

"Preferiría romperme todo de una vez… al menos sé que hice todo lo posible, hacer que aceptaras tus sentimientos por mí no fue tarea fácil" él sonaba resignado, o al menos eso podía intuir la castaña, contemplo la idea de acercarse más para escuchar pero al final la rechazo, había la posibilidad de que Jacob supiese que estaba escuchando, acercarse solo expondría su descarado espionaje.

"Lo hice porque sabía que no cambiaría nada" cuando escucho a su hermana, Lottie tuvo ganas de llorar, tanto de tristeza como de rabia, casi podía oír como el corazón de su amigo se rompía en pedazos. Aquel beso al parecer no había significado nada para Bella

"Sabes que estar conmigo sería tan simple como respirar, no tendrías que cambiar, no tendrías que convertirte en nada, mucho menos en vampiro… " En cuanto escucho la voz desesperada del chico, todo su mundo se detuvo ¿su hermana pensaba convertirse en un vampiro? El aire abandono sus pulmones y perdió el equilibrio. Salió de la casa corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un lado de la camioneta de Bella. Se inclinó sobre su estómago, tomando enormes bocanadas de aire. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de entender lo que decían, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era el hecho que su hermana se convertiría en un ser inmortal chupasangre y lo que eso representaba para ella, su padre y madre.

"Lottie ¿estás bien?" escucho la voz de Bella y se giró, se le veía consternada, con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué sucede?"

"Elije a Jacob" fue lo que salió instintivamente de su boca, ante la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes.

"¿Qué?" Bella parecía perdida, no entendía de donde había salido eso, siendo sincera Charlotte tampoco sabía porque decía eso ahora, pero tenía que hacer algo. No dejaría que su hermana se convirtiese en vampiro.

"Elije a Jacob, no te conviertas en vampiro, elije vivir aquí con nosotros, tener una vida…. Una cosa es tener un novio chupasangre, pero convertirse en uno es absurdo!" Charlotte sostuvo las manos de su hermana, mirándola esperanzada.

"Lottie esto no es sobre elegir a Jacob o Edward.."

"Entonces elígeme a mí, elige a mamá y a papá…. Elige a todos los que estamos aquí, elige a tus amigos, a todas las personas que conoces, que amas y que han influido en tu vida…. Si te conviertes en uno de ellos tendrás que renunciar a todo y a todos. Jamás tendrás una familia ni podrás ver a la que tienes… porque nuestros padres se preguntaran por que no envejeces o por que tus ojos ahora son de otro color; solo piénsalo, mamá se volverá loca al no poderte verte, le vas a romper el corazón…Seré la única que sabrá la verdad pero no podré decir nada ¿puedes imaginar nuestro dolor?... O tu dolor, cuando todos estemos muertos" su respiración era acelerada por lo rápido que dijo todo ese discurso, estaba a punto de abrazarse a la pierna de su hermana, para evitar que fuese a ningún lado "Eres mi hermana Bella, no quiero perderte, no quiero que en cien años mires atrás y te arrepientas… o peor, dejes de ser quien eres, todo por un chico, la eternidad es demasiado tiempo"

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio y todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas, algunas curiosas mientras otras miraban con pena a la menor de las castañas, una mirada muy parecida a la que recibía Jacob, cuando se trataba de Bella Swan.

"Lottie lo siento – enserio- pero la decisión ya está tomada" afligida su hermana la rodeo y evadiendo sus ojos abrió la puerta de la camioneta, entonces entro.

Apretó sus manos en puño y camino directo a la ventanilla, quedando cara a cara con Bella "Si te quedas, encontraremos una solución a todo, volveremos a ser como antes, olvidare lo de mi pierna y seguiremos adelante…. Pero si te vas ahora, jamás te lo perdonare y para mi estarás muerta; pasaran los años y yo seré tu única familia en este mundo, pero no sabrás absolutamente nada de mí, hasta el día de mi muerte Isabella Swan…" su mano presionaba tanto la puerta que esta comenzó a rechinar bajo sus uñas; sin embargo la única respuesta de su hermana fue arrancar el motor y alejarse lentamente de la propiedad.

Charlotte apretó los ojos, en un intento vano de parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, entonces grito al aire "¡BIEN, LARGATE…. NO ME IMPORTA!" tomo una roca del suelo y la arrojo hacia la camioneta que comenzaba a perderse en la lejanía, furiosa tomo más rocas que aventó a la nada, imaginando que golpeaban ese armatoste que Bella usaba para dejarla atrás, de forma literal -"¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!" gritaba y para ese punto ya estaba llorando a todo pulmón, deseando que ese día de mierda ya terminase, porque ella había tenido más que suficiente. Se botó sobre el suelo, completamente vencida, perdiendo su mirada en el bosque.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado, se trataba de Quil … segundos después se les unió Embry… luego Seth y Leah… entonces toda la manada estaba sentada a su alrededor, contemplando lo desastroso que había resultado el día, aun cuando habían ganado la batalla contra los neófitos.

"En cierta forma no fuiste a la única que abandono hoy… y él también está muy deprimido" para cualquier otra persona la voz de Quil podría haber soñado casual y hasta tranquila, sin embargo después de conocerlo por años sabía que él lamentaba profundamente lo que sucedió; pero que al final ella no estaba sola, aun tenia alguien que la necesitaba. Se levantó pesadamente, animada por la voz de Caleb Westerling en su cabeza - _No importa si el cielo se cae o la tierra se abre, tú tienes que seguir… porque si no la vida sigue sin ti-._

Camino de regreso a la casa Black, con pasos decididos hasta que vio de nuevo a su amigo postrado en la cama.

"¿Escuchaste?" pregunto ella, sentándose a su lado.

"Fue imposible no hacerlo" sonrió tristemente, mientras se removía en el colchón.

"Hmm… Sabes he estado pensando que sería lindo ser como nuestros padres; yo jefe de policía y tu jefe de la tribu" Jacob rio ligeramente, ante la idea de ser _jefes,_ junto a su imprimación "Luego nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos, que se volverían mejores amigos por supuesto…. Entonces envejeceríamos, pasaríamos los días en un pórtico hablando de los viejos tiempos, mientras tu viejo trasero se queja del clima o la artritis" su amigo levanto una ceja, no muy convencido sobre su artritis futura "Tal vez… podríamos ser los viejos gruñones del barrio ¿Qué te parece?"

"No estoy seguro, tu hijos seguramente serán malas influencias para los míos…"comento divertido, sus ojos brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa, imaginando toda esa vida junto a la castaña mientras miraba el techo de la habitación "Lottie promete que siempre estaremos juntos"

"Por supuesto… hasta que tengas cien y yo noventaiocho" tomo la mano de Jacob, estrechándola con cuidado de no lastimarlo, entonces continuaron imaginando las vidas que podrían llegar a tener.

* * *

NA

Esa Lottie, casi casi regalo a Jacob, bueno ella quería salvar a su hermana igual que Jacob. Como me lo pidieron paso el beso de Jacob Bella, pero no hubo tanto drama al respecto, porque al inicio no lo iba a poner pero me insistieron, así que así paso. Con esto damos fin a Eclipse, el siguiente epilogo seguro les gusta.

Pondré todo lo que me pidieron, pero a mi estilo y a su tiempo, no muy lejano lo prometo. Después de Eclipse nos centraremos en la relación Jacob-Lottie, hasta que sea tiempo de que Bella la vuelva a cagar de nuevo.

besitos


	52. Epilogo III

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs

2 Este fic es Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida. gracias

* * *

 **Epilogo III**

Por una semana entera Charlotte pasó casi todo su tiempo en la casa Black, ayudando a Rachel y Billy con los cuidados de Jacob, desde alimentarlo hasta revisar que estuviese cómodo; incluso pasó la noche ahí el primer día, aunque tuvo que salir corriendo al amanecer para llegar a casa antes que su padre.

Jake estaba encantado de tener a su imprimación tanto tiempo junto a él, lo que seguramente ayudo mucho a su recuperación. Aún estaba triste por la decisión de la mayor de las hermanas Swan, pero saber que Lottie compartía sus sentimientos le daba cierto consuelo; también estaba el hecho que al final, su razón de ser era la pequeña castaña de ojos azules, así que por primera vez agradeció ser un hombre lobo, porque gracias a eso tenía a su imprimación.

Y de alguna forma lo que más le dolía era no haber podido cumplir su promesa con Charlotte, cuando dijo que podrían encontrar una forma de salvar a su hermana. Hacer feliz a su imprimación era su misión y hasta ahora solo había fallado rotundamente, incluso fue incapaz de protegerla del ataque de Victoria; lo que era más, Charlotte era quien seguía salvándolo, cuidándolo y haciéndole feliz.

Para el siguiente fin de semana él ya estaba más que perfecto, desde hace más que un par de días para ser honestos, pero aún seguía teniendo la constante compañía de su pequeña castaña, pendiente de su salud o una posible recaída, lo que era imposible. Así que no le sorprendió ver a Lottie frente a su casa ese sábado por la mañana; sin embargo no esperaba verla sosteniendo un extraño nomo de jardín… tampoco usando vestido, tacones y con su cabello recogido en lo que parecía un muy complejo peinado.

Jacob se quedó sin palabras en medio de la puerta, no recordaba nunca haber visto a Lottie así de… hermosa, o tal vez sí, aquella vez hace tantos años cuando tuvo su primer recital, bailando en medio del escenario como una bella y mágica hada. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, que pronto bajo hasta su estómago, explotando en miles de pedazos que lo hacían querer vomitar y reír como loco, todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día?" pregunto la castaña, sonreía divertida aunque algo incomoda por el escrutinio que recibía de su amigo; algo que él hubiese notado, si no estuviese tan concentrado en como el sol hacía brillar su vestido con una luz casi celestial y cuanto deseaba recoger el mecho de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro, para ponerlo atrás de su oreja.

Cansada de esperar respuesta de Jake, Lottie empujo a su amigo a un lado y entro a la casa "Papá se puso igual, solo es un vestido y un poco de maquillaje…" Él seguía parado en la puerta, mirándola aun con la boca abierta – literalmente- sin saber que decir o hacer, por supuesto que ella hiso todo el trabajo "Como sea vine a dejarte a tu nuevo nomo de jardín ¿recuerdas que me pediste uno? Pues ¡tarah! Ahora hay que ponerle nombre… he pensado que tiene cara de Bob ¿Qué te parece?" Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta que la castaña se dirigía a él.

"Yo.. eh…amm, creo que es lindo ¿Te vestiste así solo para traer el nomo? " Preguntó, tratando de no sonar emocionado, o cualquier otro sentimiento que le estaba provocando tartamudear en ese momento.

"hehehe claro que no… ayer lo termine, quise traerlo tan pronto como fuese posible, así que pase antes de mi cita con Andrew" Charlotte llevo el adorno de jardín hasta la mesa, donde lo coloco en varias posiciones, examinando que estuviese tan perfecto como lo había imaginado; aun cuando era consiente que ella no tenía habilidad alguna para la pintura.

Jacob no sabía que había pasado, pero en un segundo el sentimiento de querer reír abandono su estómago, dejándolo solo con ganas de vomitar. No estaba seguro porque se sentía tan decepcionado, después de todo ella había pasado antes de su cita a darle un regalo, ellos tenían un lazo que no se rompería jamás, sin importar con quien saliesen o a donde fuesen; pero al final del día ella no uso el vestido para él y se iría después de entregar al nomo.

"Jake ¿te sientes mal?" Charlotte corrió a su lado en un santiamén, cargando un rostro tribulado. Se levantó en la punta de sus pies para tocarle la frente, apenas un roce con la punta de sus dedos "No tienes fiebre, pero te ves algo pálido…humm, tal vez debería quedarme, por si acaso"

Por un breve y egoísta momento Jacob cavilo la idea de mentir, decir que en efecto estaba enfermo, que la necesitaba… pero solo un vistazo a su imprimación le hizo recapacitar, ella se había esforzado en su apariencia para esa cita, por lo que debía ser importante. Él era capaz de muchas cosas, pero jamás se interpondría en la felicidad de su pequeña castaña, aun cuando lo que sea que estaba sintiendo le trituraba por dentro.

"Estoy bien Lottie, es solo qaeue Rachel hizo el desayuno hoy…" mintió, mientras se masajeaba el estómago. Ella lo miro comprensiva, después de todo la que siempre cocino tras la muerte de Sarah fue Rebeca, porque su gemela era un desastre completo para la cocina. "Ve tranquila, yo estoy bien"

"Ugh, bueno recuéstate y toma algo para el estómago" Charlotte ya estaba en el marco de la puerta, agitando su mano en despedida "Tengo que irme, pero si me necesitas llama.." dijo asomando solo su cabeza desde el marco de la puerta. Jacob se despidió con la mano, mientras miraba como la castaña salía corriendo, al frente de la casa estaba Charlie esperando a su hija, con una cara de pocos amigos, seguramente frustrado por la inminente cita de la menor de sus hijas.

Él se quedó recargado en la entrada de su casa hasta que el auto del oficial de policía fue invisible, entonces entro para tomar su inusual regalo, sostuvo al –honestamente- feo nomo y lo miro sonriendo "Vamos viejo, te encontrare un lugar en mi garaje, ahí paso todo mi tiempo"

Se fue a su santuario, entre sus coches, para poder ignorar sus sentimientos o más bien evitar pensar en ellos, después de todo estaba seguro que la respuesta no le haría feliz ni a él o a Lottie.

* * *

NA

¿que tal? Este epilogo solo fue en la perspectiva de Jacob, porque ps, en este arco veremos más desde su perspectiva, y sus sentimientos no correspondidos muajajajajaja jajajaja me encanta la ironía, a ella le gustaba él, pero a él no y ahora a él le gusta ella, pero ella ya lo supero muajajajajajaja.

Bueno también veremos más de Caleb y Andrew, más cosas y blah blah

He estado pensando en ya empezar otro fic continuando este, porque ya son muchos caps, pero no se ¿ustedes que creen?

También veremos a los Cullen por todo el desmadre de la boda, y tranquila quien pregunto, no habrá lobos imprimándose de bebes vampiros, aunque aun no se si habrán bebés vampiros.

Besos y gracias por leer. Si me estoy pasando de mamona o ven que algo no tiene sentido díganmelo por favor, así uno mejora!

Los quiero criaturitas del caos.


	53. Chapter 53

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Oc

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Karma es una perra...**

Jacob Black estaba seguro de solo tres cosas en su vida; la primera era que no hay mejor auto en el mundo que un Cherry Mustang 1965. Lo segundo, es que uno no debe esperar cosas de la vida, porque ella te dará un golpe directo en la entre pierna. Y tercero, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Charlotte Constance Swan, la hermana de su primer amor, su amiga de la infancia a quien por años vio como una hermanita y quien ahora ya no lo amaba _de esa forma._

En cuanto llego a esa conclusión, deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver al pasado, aquel día en que Charlotte le confeso su amor para poder dejarlo ir, deseo haberle dicho _"Yo también, te amo"_ o sino por lo menos darle una paliza a su yo del pasado, por rechazarla.

Pero en retrospectiva todo era culpa de ese estúpido vestido, aquel hermoso, angelical… _y corto vestido blanco_. Desde un tiempo a tras había considerado a la castaña como la perfección andante, como no hacerlo cuando era su imprimación, pero también era consiente que él no la merecía, además para ella era su hermano, amigo y protector; un papel que estaba gustoso de cumplir, pasaría el resto de su vida cuidándola.

Aquel sábado ignoro con éxito todos sus sentimientos y las mariposas en su estómago; lo ignoro todo porque de aceptar lo que sentía entonces habría un momento donde no podría evitar decirlo, y en cuanto lo dijese todo se iría al caño: ella lo rechazaría y él ya no podría estar a su lado como un amigo. Él debía ser lo que ella quisiese o necesitase, sus sentimiento estaban por demás… sin embargo sus hormonas parecían no entender eso. Esa noche soñó con ella, cuando eran niños corriendo por el bosque, persiguiendo renacuajos; pero de pronto la niña de siete años desapareció, dejando en su lugar a la chica de quince años a quien entre sueños podía admitir que amaba.

Ahí estaba ella recostada sobre la hierba, usando ese _maldito vestido_ , pero a diferencia de esa mañana ella tenía una capa roja, sonreía complacida mientras decía "Que ojos tan grande tienes" aquella frase que solían usar de saludo en la niñez, cuando estaban obsesionados con caperucita roja y las leyendas de los lobos quileutes… _¡Y diablos!_ Jacob ni siquiera sabía que eso le gustaba, hasta el sueño.

No tenía la inmoralidad suficiente como para recordar lo que paso después de que beso a la castaña, pero basta decir que despertó sudando y con la parte inferior de su cuerpo gritando por atención; horrorizado corrió al baño a darse la ducha más fría posible. Paso todo el día castigándose a sí mismo cada vez que recordaba su muy incorrecto e inapropiado sueño, sentía que había pecado contra su imprimación, quien solo lo miraba con ojos fraternales.

Pero lo peor de todo era que el sueño se repitió una y otra… y otra vez. Llego al punto en que prefería no dormir, porque aun cuando el sueño en si era puro éxtasis para él, al despertar la culpa lo comía vivo. Aquellos ojos azules lo perseguían todo el tiempo, tentándolo con dejar ir su imaginación, después de todo ¿a quién lastimaba imaginando lo que nunca podría tener? Sin embargo al final se reprendía a sí mismo, porque Charlotte era su imprimación, le debía respeto, poco importaba cuanto desease escuchar de su boca un _te amo_ , sentir sus labios contra los suyos, acariciar cada curva, oler su cabello y permanecer el resto de su vida entre sus brazos.

Entonces dejo de dormir, lo que por un tiempo fue bien, hasta que comenzó a caerse por todos lados y pasaba el día irritado, sin contar que rehusaba a transformarse, para evitar que sus compañeros viesen sus pensamientos. Fue en ese punto que la manada se inmiscuyo, o en otras palabras Quil y Emby; así que después de insistencia continúa de sus amigos, Jacob no tuvo más opción que hablar, lo que le quito un enorme peso de encima, sin embargo para su desgracia sus amigos hicieron poco menos que darle consuelo.

 _"¡Jacob, Santo Dios! tu amas a Charlotte, deja de negarlo por favor, antes de que eso te mate"_ para su sorpresa fue Quil quien le grito en su cara, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos _" Mira Jacob, hasta ahora habías usado a Bella para ignorar tus sentimientos, pero ya tienes que crecer y aceptar que amas a Charlotte y no solo porque es tu imprimación, no había dicho nada porque tenía la esperanza de que lo descubrieses tú solo, pero no esperaba que fueses tan terco…. Todo el conflicto interno es porque amas a Lottie, mientras que tu lobo quiere ser su protector"_

Por un par de minutos Jacob guardo silencio, digiriendo todo lo que Quil le había soltado encima, en busca de algo que decir " _Pero entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?_ " pregunto desolado, bien podría estar en medio del desierto y aun así no sentirse tan perdido como en ese momento.

 _"No lo sé Jake"_ suspiro Quil _"Pero podrías iniciar con aceptar lo que sientes"_

 _"Yo...yo… yo amo a Lottie, la amo tanto que literalmente duele"_ en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca sintió como sí mil toneladas se esfumasen de sus hombros, sonrió aun cuando fue una sonrisa amarga, ante la ironía de su vida y cómo al parecer tenía la peor suerte en el amor. Tanto Embry como Quil le regresaron la sonrisa, mediamente satisfechos.

 _"Ahora Jay, cuéntanos más de ese sueño tuyo…"_ comento Embry Call, que consiguió ser tacleado por su amigo, dando lugar a una pequeña pelea, amistosa por supuesto.

Tras aceptar sus sentimientos, todo se volvió más claro, pero no más fácil, había pasado los días anteriores evadiendo tanto a sus amigos como a su imprimación, así que evidentemente cuando finalmente apareció ante ellos la interrogación estuvo a la orden del día; con sus compañeros no tuvo que decir nada en realidad, después de todo ellos podían entrar en su cabeza; así que en cuanto supieron su situación actual lo dejaron tranquilo, después de burlarse por horas a su expensa por supuesto.

Sin embargo con Charlotte fue otro caso, no había forma de contarle que la amaba, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, porque eso solo terminaría tremendamente mal; por lo que mintió descaradamente, diciendo que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas y que aún estaba algo triste por toda la situación con Bella. Por supuesto que Lottie siendo ella le creyó, así que se dedicó a decirle que todo estaría bien mientras le abrazaba y acariciar su cabello suavemente.

Este fue el comienzo de su tortura… de tener al amor de su vida cerca, abrazándola, tocándola y con besos castos en la frente o la mejilla, pero esa no era la forma en la que él anhelaba tenerla. También tenía que oírla hablar del chico que le interesaba, pero que aún no sabía si quería tener como _algo más,_ sin embargo Jacob no podía hacer o decir nada, porque ya le había hecho suficiente daño…. Él ya la había rechazado, así que ya no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse ahí sentado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras ella hablaba de Andrew Hale o baile…. O lo que sea que estuviese en su cabeza ese día.

En su corta vida ya había cometido un significativo número de errores, por lo que tal vez ahora mismo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ellos –especialmente perseguir a la chica Swan incorrecta- pero no importaba, iría al infierno de ida y vuelta solo por ver a Lottie sonreír, así que resistiría lo que el karma o la vida le tuviese preparado, porque en su opinión la castaña lo valía.

* * *

NA

Este iba a ser un cap más largo pero quise dejarlo solo con la perspectiva de Jacob, porque no hemos tenido nada de eso, además es interesante de escribir la perspectiva de un chico. Bueno espero que les gustase y espero no haya sido muy redundante el cap. SI Jacob es dramático, pero ese chico es así, creo que es un personaje muy apasionado no? bueno pero ya verán solo sus pensamiento son así, en su actuar sera más relajado, quiero poner ese contraste, mientras que Charlotte no tiene filtro y dice lo que piensa, creo.

Gracias por leer besos


	54. Chapter 54

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los OCs

2 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida, en serio eso ayuda.

* * *

 **3..2..y..1**

"¿Jake? ¿Me estas escuchando?" pregunto Charlotte, mientras inclinaba la cabeza frente a él, quien se encontraba con su propia cabeza dentro del capote de un auto, el auto del viejo Quil Atarea, para ser exactos.

"Claro que si duende, me explicabas como Hale es intimidante _pero atractivo_ al mismo tiempo…. Ahora pásame esa llave" sonrió cuando ella le dio la llave, entonces volvió a meter la cabeza al auto, sin embargo atento a la dulce voz a su costado.

"Si, es solo que,en definitiva me gusta, pero creo que es muy silencioso y no se…." Lottie continuo su eterno monologo sobre el chico de Texas, mientras Jacob seguía sonriendo y sonriendo, ella se comenzaba a preguntar si no sentía las mejillas entumidas a ese punto.

La noticia del matrimonio de Bella cayó sobre su familia como un balde de agua fría en medio del invierno, su padre enloqueció como Charlotte jamás lo había visto, alternando gritos entre sus hijas _"¡Bella eres demasiado joven, no puedes tomar estas decisiones sin pensar!" - "¡Lottie trae mi escopeta, **ahora**!"_

Aquella noche termino con Edward echado de la casa y Bella encerrada en su habitación alegando que ya era una adulta, que podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Por otro lado su madre, aunque más compuesta, tampoco estaba extasiada por la noticia, tanto que tomo un avión para _charlar_ con su hermana. Por primera vez en casi seis años Charlie y Renee se reunieron en un mismo cuarto, con el solo objetivo de evitar que la primogénita de sus hijas cometiese el mismo error que ellos años atrás. Aquello fue un suceso de proporciones descomunales, ambos padres regañando a Bella, Edward tratando de conseguir la bendición de los padres de su futura esposa, hubo varias reuniones entre ambas familias, en las que Lottie no tomo parte –porque odiaba a los vampiros, incluso a los vegetarianos- básicamente la semana más larga de su vida.

Charlotte deseo poder contarle a Jacob toda la penosa experiencia, pero por alguna razón -que ella no supo hasta días después- el hombre lobo se encerró en su habitación, básicamente confinamiento solitario.

Para su desgracia la alianza de sus padres no dio frutos, porque al final terminaron por aceptar la cuestionable decisión de su hija, rendida Renee volvió a Florida, dando un beso en la frente a cada una de sus pequeñas y se retiró, no sin antes recordarle a Charlotte que esperaba que fuese a visitarla en algún punto del verano.

Por su lado Lottie pasaba todo el tiempo posible sin decir palabra a su hermana, la ignoraba todo el tiempo, que ocupaba para practicar su ballet, danza contemporánea o arquería – gracias a que su madre amablemente había traído su arco- porque en palabras de la mujer _"No gaste tanto en esa cosa como para que se quede arrumbado por ahí"_ aún no había logrado aprender a tirar como se debe, pero al menos ya no se le caían las flechas de las manos.

Otra gran distracción resulto ser Andrew Hale, tuvieron una cita que consistió en una cena de hot-dogs en un auto cinema y luego el rubio le dio su primera clase de conducir, que salió terrible pero él le prometió una segunda, tercera e incluso milésima, hasta que la castaña pudiese conducir tan bien como él; sin la parte de _locura por la velocidad_ , por supuesto. Fue una primera cita agradable, distinta a la que tuvo con Caleb, pero aun así bastante agradable.

Charlotte había meditado mucho la idea de salir con Andy – como ahora lo llamaba para molestarlo- después de todo tuvo la peor primera impresión de él, sin embargo después de golpearlo, poco a poco le rubio había cambiado para mejor. Si lo consideraba, aquel chico gruñón y mal hablado se veía mucho menos _genuino,_ que el silencioso y pasado de listo Andrew que ahora conocía; así que tal vez no había cambiado solo dejo ver quien realmente era, bajo toda esa hostilidad.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que decidió salir con él, sino sus ojos, estaban lejos de ser tan bonitos como los de Caleb o Jake, pero la forma en la que él la miraba era intensa, pero no con adoración o anhelo, sino con curiosidad, también respeto. Cuando Caleb la miraba era como si fuese una obra de arte - _la bailarina que el mundo esperaba_ \- algo casi celestial; pero Andy la miraba como persona, la miraba a ella y nada más, no la idealizaba. Para él no era una bailarina o su _imprimación,_ para él ella era Charlotte, la chica que pateo su trasero y que tenía lindo cabello – o eso dijo- con él no tenía que ser nada más que ella misma.

Trato de hablar del asunto con sus amigos, pero ni Chris o Zach fueron de gran ayuda, el resto estaba de vacaciones, mientras que Tess aún seguía triste por romper con su novio – sin contar que Andrew no era de su agrado- estaba a punto de recurrir a Kim o a Rachel por algún consejo, cuando Jacob decidió salir del hoyo en el que se había metido por dos semanas. Sin perder tiempo Charlotte corrió con su mejor amigo, para hablar del chico rubio, si debía ser algo más o un simple romance entre adolescentes.

"Charlotte, él te gusta, solo ve con la corriente… a veces es el tiempo el que decide estas cosas, así que si él es indicado pronto estarán saliendo y besándose bajo árboles" Jake le sonreía, aun trabajando en el motor de la camioneta, de alguna forma después de ser botado por Bella y pasar un tiempo en solitario – por esa misma razón- Lottie noto que ahora su amigo parecía más sabio, _tal vez un corazón roto le dio una mejor perspectiva de la vida y el amor_.

"¿Crees que deba decirle sobre la imprimación?" pregunto balanceando sus pies, sentada sobre el cofre de algún auto.

"No, a menos que pienses casarte, tener hijos y pasar el resto de tu vida con él" respondió el moreno, sin siquiera apartar la vista de su trabajo "Si pregunta porque un chico enorme te sigue a todos lados, dile que... como siempre te metes en problemas decidiste contratar un guarda espaldas, incluso puedes cantar la canción de Whitney" Jacob parecía bastante satisfecho con su idea de _cuartada,_ aunque su imprimación le veía medio incrédula-medio decepcionada.

"Mejor yo pensare en una excusa" decidió la castaña, bajando del coche "¿Quieres ir a casa a comer algo? hice pay de manzana" el chico lobo tomo un momento para equilibrar sus opciones, ir por pay de manzana o terminar de reparar un motor lleno de grasa; dos minutos después ambos salían del garaje rumbo a la casa de la castaña.

...

Para cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraron con Andrew Hale, quien caminaba en círculos en medio de su jardín delantero. Lottie bajo de la motocicleta para ir directo con el rubio, quien sonrió de lado al verla, hasta que noto al enorme chico que la seguía de cerca.

"Hey Andy no te esperaba hoy…" saludo la castaña, pero su _amigo_ solo dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, con su mirada aun fija en el moreno, quien sonreía de lado, evidentemente divertido por el ceño fruncido de Andrew.

"Hey amigo, tranquilo no muerdo" comento Jake mientras estiraba su mano hacia el rubio "Creo que jamás me presente debidamente, Jacob Black.." Andrew lo miro con una ceja levantada, sin embargo tomo la mano dando un fuerte apretón.

"Andrew Hale ¿sigues persiguiendo a Lottie por todos lados?" pregunto Andy, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, aunque para darle algo crédito no sonaba tan crítico como podría ser, o al menos eso pensó Lottie.

"Solo a veces ¿sigues conduciendo como lunático, poniendo su vida en riesgo?" Jacob contrataco, también cruzando los brazos, ya no quedaba rastro de su sonrisa juguetona, sino que llevaba una expresión desdeñosa.

"Como si una motocicleta fuese menos peligrosa" para este punto Andrew tenía la misma expresión que cuando lo había conocido y las manos a los costados cerradas en puños, entonces dio una zancada hasta quedar a centímetros de Jacob, quien de inmediato copio su postura. Parecía que ambos estaban a punto de saltar uno contra otro – ante la mirada aterrorizada de Charlotte- fue en ese preciso momento que el sonido de un clackson llamo la atención de los tres. Giraron para encontrarse con un Jeep negro, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, cuando vio la negra cabellera de Caleb Westerling salir del auto, ahí estaba él en toda su apuesta gloria.

"Hey Charlotte Constance Swan ¿No se supone que sabría dónde encontrarte?... pero aun así te fuiste al otro lado del país. Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa…" Y diablos se veía aún más perfecto que antes.

* * *

NA

Este capitulo inicio algo flojo, pero creo que cumplió su cometido, espero les gustase el final y díganme que les parece, además trate de simbolizar el dolor interno de Jake, asi de sonriendo por fuera, mientras por dentro se quema.

Por cierto no habrá Reneesme en esta historia, ni lobos imprimados de bebes vampiros, lo demás irán descubriendo. Me tarde en actualizar porque la vida se me atravesó, pero espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap.

Besos


	55. Chapter 55

1 Twilight no me pertenece

2 Este es un fic Jacob/Oc.

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida, el que calla otorga amigos.

* * *

 **Una segunda oportunidad...**

Charlotte no pudo evitarlo, era algo más allá de su poder -porque Caleb era alguien especial- alguien que la ayudo en uno de sus momentos de mayor oscuridad, el representaba esperanza y fuerza para ella. En cuando vio al chico que le había cambiado la vida, estacionado frente a su casa, ella salió corriendo como solo había hecho algunas veces en su vida – dos de ellas siendo perseguida por una vampiresa- en cuestión de segundos ya estaba colgada del cuello del chico.

Sin perder el tiempo Caleb la tomo entre sus manos para lanzarla en el aire, mientras reían de felicidad, cuando finalmente la dejo en el suelo ella se colgó de su cuello nuevamente y lo beso en las mejillas repetidamente, extasiada por volver a verlo, cuando pensó que eso no pasaría tal vez nunca. Se miraban fijamente, con los ojos brillando de pura emoción, él acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con suavidad

"Dios mío Charlotte, te he extrañado tanto" dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca de la castaña, en un movimiento súbito él junto sus rostros en un beso, que ella correspondió con entrega, hasta que recordó que estaban siendo observados por Jacob y Andrew Hale, con quien recientemente había tenido una cita; ella y el rubio no eran una pareja, solo habían salido una vez – y compartido un beso en el bosque- pero aun así Charlotte se sintió tan afligida que se separó de Caleb como sí le quemase. Giro para encontrarse con los otros dos chicos perplejos e increíblemente incomodos.

"Yo, eh… chicos, él es Caleb Westerling" Charlotte dio una zancada para alejarse del bailarín, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, aun cuando parpadeaba confundido por la lejanía de la castaña "Ya les había hablado de él… Cal ellos son Jacob y Andrew" la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, pero aun así Caleb camino hacia los susodichos, con una mano estirada.

"Hey mucho gusto, tú debes ser el chico alto, moreno y de cabello largo, Lottie me hablo mucho de ti… Soy Caleb" saludo dirigiéndose primero a Jacob, quien lo miraba levantando una ceja, pero aun así tomo la mano del chico con sonrisa de porcelana.

"Jacob Black… tú debes ser el hijo de Axl Rose entonces, Lottie también me ha hablado de ti" saludo Jake, recordando como lo había descrito Charlotte, descubriendo con pesar que ciertamente parecía una estrella de rock de los noventa. Caleb sonrió contento, mientras se giraba hacía Hale, quien estrecho su mano serio.

"Andrew Hale" dijo el rubio, Charlotte buscaba en su rostro cualquier señal de desagrado o molestia, sin embargo la cara de Andy era la imagen misma de la tranquilidad, tan solo un brillo de curiosidad era resaltable en sus ojos.

"Cal ¿Qué haces aquí?" Aun le costaba asimilar el hecho de que él estuviese en Forks, ni mencionar el hecho que el moreno hubiese vuelto para retomar lo que tenían antes de que se fuese a Rusia, porque si ella era sincera no sabría qué decir, una parte de su corazón siempre le pertenecería a Caleb, pero ahora estaba un pequeño problema llamado Andrew Hale.

"¡Cierto! Te conseguí una audición… con Ben Grayson, mañana estará en Seattle, si él te aprueba podrás ir a donde tú quieras ¿Entiendes? Esta es tu segunda oportunidad!" para ese punto Caleb daba saltos de alegría, por otro lado ella no podía creérselo. Ben Grayson era un coreógrafo famoso, quien ahora incursionaba como director y productor de su propia compañía de ballet, él hombre tenía fama de perfeccionista – justo como la mayoría de los directores- además que se había hecho un nombre en el Ballet Real, en Londres.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? " Pregunto la castaña mientras su cerebro hacía corto circuito ante la noticia.

"Lo conocí en Rusia, dijo que quería alguien _nuevo_ para iniciar con su compañía en America, _quiere revolucionar el ballet…_ Tiene algunas ideas interesantes, así que le dije que iría con él, pero solo si te daba una oportunidad… Así que dejemos de perder en tiempo y vamos a practicar" Charlotte estaba estupefacta, no esperaba conseguir ningún tipo de oportunidad después de su accidente, los parámetros del baile eran muy estrictos, era un riesgo contratar una bailarina que bien podría volver a lastimarse o estuviese _dañada_.

"¿Le contaste de mi accidente Caleb?"

"Sí y dijo que seguramente ya no tenías oportunidad alguna en el mundo del ballet, pero yo le dije que no sabía ni mierda… porque te conozco y sé que podrás cerrarle su pretenciosa boca, así que ahora vas dejar de preocuparte por lo que sea que tienes en esa pequeña cabecita tuya, te pondrás a practicar y descubrirás si aún puedes patear traseros en mallas" en un segundo Lottie fue transportada de vuelta a su primera cita con Caleb, aquella noche que bailaron en el muelle, no sabía si el camino del ballet era para ella, pero no iba a dejar que un tipo que ni la había visto bailar lo decidiese, con un asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió a su casa en busca de sus cosas. Justo antes de entrar se giró a sus dos _amigos_ que aún seguían parados, obviamente perdidos en medio de la situación, claramente no entendían toda esa habladuría de ballet.

"Jake… Andrew lo siento, tengo que…" comenzó a explicarse, pero fue interrumpida por el chico lobo.

"Tranquila Lottie… ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer" comento Jake, en cuanto la castaña lo miro a los ojos supo que él si entendía, además noto la genuina emoción por la posibilidad de que su imprimación recuperase su antiguo sueño.

"Pero…" Andrew dio un paso hacia ella, buscando una explicación a todo eso, que no parecía tener pies ni cabeza -desde la llegada del chico Westerling- pero su fue detenido en seco por Jacob, quien ahora fruncía el ceño.

"Duende buena suerte… ahora, Andy ¿Qué tal si vamos comer algo por ahí?" dijo Jake, mientras se alejaba de la casa de los Swan, arrastrando al rubio con él. Miro como sus dos amigos se alejaban juntos, ligeramente divertida por la imagen que presentaban, pero no tardo en entrar apresurada a su hogar.

 **...**

"¡Suéltame ya Black!" dijo furioso Andrew, tratando infructuosamente de liberarse del agarre del moreno.

"Cuando nos alejemos un par de metros más" después de todo Jacob no planeaba permitir que el rubio interrumpiese a Lottie, no en un momento tan crucial. Como lo prometió soltó al chico Hale en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, aunque para su pesar Jacob descubrió que había dejado su motocicleta, por lo que tendría que volver después por ella, miro a su alrededor y se le ocurrió una idea para matar tiempo "Andrew ¿Qué te parece ir por una hamburguesa?"

"Claro que no, yo me voy a casa" respondió el chico, en un tono que a Jacob le pareció amargado. En cuanto Andrew comenzó a caminar fue interceptado por el chico lobo.

"Vamos no seas gruñón, el lugar está a solo cinco calles y es bueno" insistió, pero el rubio solo le miro feo y trato de rodearlo para seguir con su camino, pero de nuevo el moreno se interpuso. Continuaron así por cinco minutos enteros hasta que Hale perdió la paciencia.

"Diablos déjame en paz ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dejas ir?!" grito Andrew mientras agitaba sus manos al aire, las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente, seguramente asumiendo que en cualquier momento el par de gigantes comenzarían una pelea.

"Tranquilo viejo, solo quería animarte un poco, vi tu rostro cuando ese tipo beso a Lottie.." explico, la verdad es que él entendía su dolor, pero al menos Andrew recibio una mirada afligida de la castaña cuando esta se alejó de Caleb; Jacob por otro lado no existió en esa escena, para empezar él no existía en ese triángulo amoroso "Además tengo hambre" esto último lo dijo tratando de sonar casual, para aligerar la tensión entre los dos. Hale miro alrededor y luego a Jacob fijamente, entonces el moreno entendió a lo que se refería la castaña con _mirada intensa,_ pero aun así Jacob sonrió amigablemente antes de agregar "Vamos, tú eres amigo de Lottie igual que yo, estoy seguro que estará feliz de saber que nos llevamos bien.." en cuanto escucho el nombre de la castaña la postura de Andrew cambio por completo; sabiendo que ser amigo de Jacob Black complacería a Charlotte fue suficiente para que el chico rubio le siguiese, cual cachorro, lo que le causó cierta gracia al lobo.

No fue hasta su segunda hamburguesa que Andrew volvió a hablar

"No parece que te agrade mucho ese chico Caleb, pero aun así lo dejaste con la princesa"

Jacob caviló en lo dicho Hale, notando por primera vez que él siempre se refería a Charlotte como _princesa_ , decidió dejar pendiente el investigar la razón del porqué; ciertamente no le agradaba Caleb, ni siquiera antes de conocerlo, no le gustaba el brillo en los ojos de Lottie al hablar de él, no le gustaba que fuese cuatro años mayor que la castaña, no le gustaba que él podía entender aquel mundo de baile que ella tanto ama. Pero Jacob también estaba agradecido con Caleb Westerling, por estar con ella cuando más lo necesito y por ayudarle cuando más sola estuvo… Sin embargo ninguna de esas era la razón por la que se hizo a un lado hace un rato.

"Tú conociste a Charlotte hasta este año, así que no entiendes lo mucho que ella ama el ballet, ni lo buena que era antes de su accidente, no sé nada de audiciones ni de este Ben Graysen o lo que sea, pero si Caleb puede regresar su sueño a Lottie yo no me voy a meter en el camino… ni voy a dejar que nadie o nada lo haga" en cuanto termino su explicación continuo devorando su hamburguesa, seguido después por el rubio, quien ahora lo miraba con algo parecido al respeto.

 **...**

Charlotte caminaba hacía el jeep negro de Caleb, mientras a su espalda escuchaba a su padre gritar "¡Suerte cariño, ve con cuidado… llámame cuando llegues y cuando vengas de regreso!" guardo silencio un momento antes de gritar de nuevo "Sera mejor que nada le pase Caleb Westerling… recuerda que tengo acceso a un arma" amenazo su padre.

El día anterior ambos bailarines entrenaron tan duro como sus cuerpos les permitieron, montando una coreografía capaz de impresionar a Ben Grayson. Cuando su padre llego tuvo finalmente la oportunidad de conocer al famoso Caleb, del que tanto su hija como ex-esposa le habían hablado. No es necesario decir que Charlie Swan paso toda la cena interrogando al moreno, quien respondió a cada pregunta, amenaza y provocación con una sonrisa enorme, para el final de la velada su padre le había tomado cierto cariño al muchacho. De cualquier forma Caleb termino durmiendo en sofá de la estancia y la puerta de Lottie fue cerrada con llave hasta la siguiente mañana.

"¿Lista?" pregunto Caleb, colocándose a un lado de su jeep, el lado del conductor para ser exactos, ella lo miro por un par de segundos, habían pasado el día anterior practicando, casi sin parar así que aún no habían hablado de _lo suyo_ , pero de alguna forma cuando estuvieron bailando en el cobertizo pareció que no había pasado ni un solo día desde que se separaron, para que él pudiese ir con Anne Maríe.

El sonido de un motor perturbo la tranquilidad del lugar, cuando una camioneta se estaciono junto a ellos. En el lado del conductor estaba Jacob, mientras que al otro lado estaba Andrew, saludándola con un leve movimiento de mano.

"No pensabas irte sin mi Duende ¿o sí?" Jacob sonreía feliz, después de todo la noche anterior su imprimación le había llamado para pedirle que le acompañase, los últimos días ambos habían pasado un montón de calamidades, pero la razón por la que habían logrado salir de todo eso fue porque lo afrontaron juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro; ciertamente Charlotte necesitaba eso mismo ahora. Sin embargo fue una total sorpresa encontrarse a su amigo acompañado por Andrew, al parecer habían congeniado el día anterior.

"Vayámonos" ordeno Lottie, subiendo al auto de Caleb.

* * *

NA

Que tal? Lamento la tardanza, pero espero disfrutasen el cap ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Lottie se ira por el mundo a bailar junto a Caleb? Por cierto quería decirles que Caleb es el más bajito de los tres chicos, pensé que era el más guapo así que debía perder en la altura XD

En fin besos, cuídense.


	56. Chapter 56

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs

2 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida, el que calla otorga muchachos.

* * *

 **Llámame** **Sr. Iluso**

Jacob seguía de cerca el auto negro, en completa concentración, sin dejar que la idea de Lottie en un auto con ese chico Caleb –solos- le perturbase en lo más mínimo. De vez en cuando miraba de lado, hacía el chico rubio refunfuñando a su costado.

"Quita esa cara larga, vamos a Saettle, será un buen cambio de ambiente" trato de animar al muchacho, quien solo profundizo el ceño que adornaba su cara.

"¿Por qué me trajiste? Ella no me pidió que viniese" se quejó el rubio, recargándose en la ventana, con sus cabellos dorados bailando al viento.

"Bueno Andy, fue por dos razones… uno: ayer parecías triste, como si alguien hubiese atropellado a tu cachorro…. Dos: no me agrada ese chico Caleb, es demasiado perfecto, tú eres una mejor opción" explico Jake, alternando ligeramente su vista entre el camino y su copiloto. Recibió una mirada llena de incredulidad por parte de Andrew.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tú no quieres a la princesa?"

"Claro que sí, pero solo como un hermano, crecí con ella… yo solo quiero que sea feliz" Era consciente de que estaba medio mintiendo, lo que era algo evidente, pero aun así el rubio no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo giro su vista al paisaje que pasaba alrededor de ellos.

"Por cierto Black…conduces como anciana"

...

Llegaron a un viejo edificio en el centro de Seattle, sin embargo el interior estaba impecable, lleno de salones de baile, parecidos al pequeño estudio de baile que Charlotte tenía en su pórtico. Entraron en un salón con el número 113 grabado a un lado de la puerta, lo que a Jacob le pareció de mala suerte, pero aun así siguió a la castaña por la puerta. Tanto él cómo Hale se dirigieron a un rincón del lugar, sentándose en el piso de madera, mientras Charlotte comenzaba su calentamiento.

Llevaban media hora en el lugar cuando un hombre entro por la puerta, azotándola tras de él. Era alto, delgado y de cabello rubio casi blanco, aparentaba unos treinta y algo. Lottie corrió hacia él, sonriendo extendió su mano al hombre "Charlotte Constance Swan"

"A la barra ahora" dijo quien solo podía ser el tipo Grayson, por quien habían viajado desde Forks a Seattle, ante el insulto Hale hizo un ademan de querer levantarse, probablemente para ir a defender a la castaña, sin embargo Jacob lo mantuvo en su lugar, con un fuerte empujón. Solo era necesario ver la cara de Charlotte para saber que ella se encargaría de poner en su lugar al pretencioso hombre.

Así que ahí se quedaron los dos, sentados mientras veían a la castaña hacer lo que Ben Grayson le decía. "¡Primera posición!… ¡Barre!…¡Grand Battement!…¡Ronde de Jambe!… ¡Tendu!" gritaba el hombre, además de otras palabras que el moreno no entendía, pero con cada una Lottie cambiaba sus movimientos. Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, encontrándose con Caleb Westerling recargado contra un espejo, muy cerca de la castaña, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al ver al chico con un ceño fruncido en lugar de su usual sonrisa.

"¡Suficiente!" Ben Grayson se levantó de la silla desde donde por quince minutos le grito a su imprimación.

"Señor Grayson me gustaría mostrarle…"

"No digas más niña, la única razón por la que acepte _esto_ fue porque Caleb es un completo terco… pero sabía desde antes de venir que sería una pérdida de tiempo, lo mejor para ti será olvidarte del ballet, no dudo que tuvieses talento antes, pero tus lesiones se ven muy reflejadas en tus movimientos… suena cruel, pero te estoy ahorrando innumerables decepciones y pérdida de tiempo. Ahora si me disculpas…" Ben Grayson no pudo terminar su _despedida,_ ya que Charlotte corrió hacia el centro del salón, claramente furiosa. Eso era un alivio para Jacob, porque si el hombre soltaba una sola desdeñosa palabra más él iría hasta allá, para darle un golpe en la cara.

"¡Claeb!" grito Lottie, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas de ballet, arrojándolas hasta el otro lado del lugar además de sus mallas, luego se posiciono lista para comenzar a bailar, o eso imaginaba Jacob. La música comenzó a retumbar en las paredes .. Sin embargo muy a diferencia de lo que esperaba – algún tipo de música clásica- lo que llego a sus oídos fue, para su sorpresa, una canción que él conocía: _Mr Brightside_ de The Killers.

 _Coming out of my cage, and I´ve been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down, because I want it all_

Charlotte inicio bailando sola, dando saltos y vueltas, mientras movía las manos en el aire como si pelease contra algo imaginario, entonces sus manos sujetaron su cabeza, al momento que su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás.

 _I just can't look, is Killing me… and taking control._

Fue en ese punto que Caleb se unió al baile, imitando cada movimiento de la castaña, como si se tratase de un espejo, cada salto y giro, todo sin reducir un solo centímetro la distancia que los separaba. Jacob jamás imagino que hubiese otra persona capaz de bailar como Charlotte, sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico, siguiéndola como si fuese tan fácil como respirar.

 _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies._

Caleb tomo a Lottie de la cintura y la levanto sobre su cabeza, con una gracia casi inconcebible. Entonces la pareja comenzó a bailar en conjunto, era como un vals… el vals más intenso e impresionante que Jacob había visto en su corta vida; aquellos dos se movían con una sincronía incomprensible, Caleb cargaba a Lottie como si ella fuese una extensión más de su cuerpo, sus ojos siempre unos en los del otro, sin soltarse en ningún momento; totalmente distinto a cuando bailan lado a lado.

 _Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes cause I´m Mr Brightside…_

Jacob miro a su alrededor, notando que no era el único impresionado por la demostración de habilidad de Caleb y Charlotte. A su lado Andrew Hale tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin querer perder un solo momento del baile, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, una imagen que le habría causado gracia si él mismo no estuviese en las mismas circunstancias, con una expresión similar en su rostro. Por otro lado Ben Grayson , seguía con la misma postura inmutable de antes, lo único que lo delataba era el brillo singular en sus ojos.

Giro de vuelta a la pareja, cuyo baile se volvía más errático, como si de la nada algo hubiese salido terriblemente mal, aun cuando sus pasos seguían siendo perfectos.

 _Now they´re going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it´s all in my head…._

Ambos bailaban con un rostro lleno de pesar, Lottie giraba y saltaba intentando alejarse de Caleb, quien no la soltaba, aferrando sus manos en su cintura o en sus brazos, tratando de retenerla cuando era claro que ya no había nada que hacer. En un momento lo único que él sostenía era su mano, comenzado un jaloneo de adelante hacía atrás, como el oleaje en la costa de una playa; finalmente la castaña se liberó, girando alrededor del moreno quien trataba de alcanzarla con sus manos, pero fallaba y con cada salto o movimiento ella se alejaba más de él. La canción termino cuando ambos cayeron al piso lejos uno del otro.

Un aplauso se escuchó entre el silencio del lugar, todos se giraron al origen del ruido siendo nada más y nada menos que aquel estoico hombre de cabellos rubios, que hasta hace unos minutos le había dicho a Lottie que debía olvidarse del ballet.

"Generalmente no soy fan de estas demostraciones dramáticas, mucho menos si son para mostrarme que me equivoco en algo… pero debo admitir que por tres minutos enteros me hiciste olvidar que detesto la danza contemporánea" comento Ben Grayson, caminando a paso firme en dirección a los dos bailarines en el centro del salón "Creo que, con el entrenamiento adecuado y un descomunal esfuerzo, podrías ser mi Perséfone en la presentación de verano ¿Qué te parece?"

Al momento Caleb salto con un puño al aire, feliz de oír el veredicto final del prestigioso coreógrafo. Sin embargo la castaña no se movió un solo centímetro, sin cambiar un poco la expresión de su rostro.

"Se lo agradezco señor Grayson, pero lo cierto es que me lesione, mis movimientos jamás serán como antes, así que tendré que esforzarme extra que el resto…. Amo el ballet y quiero seguir bailándolo hasta que sea una anciana, así que no puedo someter a mi pierna a un _descomunal esfuerzo_ … agradezco la oferta pero no acepto, creo que si voy a bailar profesionalmente será esto que acaba de ver…" La castaña y el hombre rubio se quedaron mirando fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que él soltó un frustrado resoplido.

"Parece que al final si me hiciste perder mi tiempo Westerling… pero esto podría ser el inicio de algo interesante, señorita Charlotte fue una grata sorpresa conocerla y espero que la causa de su accidente arda en el infierno por la eternidad, demasiado potencial perdido…. Westerling a ti te espero en tres semanas en New York" Dicho esto el hombre salió por la puerta tan altivo como había entrado, sin dar una sola mirada atrás. Jacob no sabía mucho del ballet pero tenía la impresión que ese hombre era alguien notable, por muy petulante que le pareciese.

"Mirate Charlotte Constance Swan, rechazando coreógrafos de renombre, has crecido mucho" comento Westerling, sonriendo de lado, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la castaña. Jacob entonces se levantó y se dirigió hasta su imprimación, con la intención de felicitarla por ese baile, que por toda su vida consideraría como uno de los mejores que hubiese visto nunca, sin embargo al mirarlo Lottie cambio su rostro a uno lleno de preocupación.

"Jake ¿estás bien?" Pregunto ella, corriendo para poner su mano en una de sus mejillas, entonces él llevo su propia mano a la otra mejilla, fue en ese momento que se percató de que estaba llorando. No estaba seguro como había pasado, pero algo en ese baile le había pegado duro, tal vez el hecho de ver a Caleb Westerling junto a su imprimación, haciendo algo que él jamás podría o tal vez fue porque entendía la necesidad de aferrarse a algo que ya se había ido.

"No pasa nada, es solo que estoy orgulloso de ti Lottie, hiciste que ese tonto se comiese sus palabras" respondió sonriendo, mientras revolvía los cabellos castaños de la chica.

"No tenía idea que podías hacer eso princesa… digo, los chicos habían mencionado que bailabas bien, pero eso fue algo… sorprendente" por atrás de él salió Andrew, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, daba pequeños saltos moviendo sus manos descontroladamente, tratando de explicar los movimientos del baile y lo increíbles que estos eran. Charlotte se sonrojo ante la emoción del chico rubio, quien la miraba como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. De pronto Caleb la tomo de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo, entonces él también comenzó a alabar las habilidades de la castaña, que al parecer habían mejorado desde la última vez que la vio.

Jacob por otro lado solo se quedó ahí parado, viendo como esos dos muchachos luchaban por la atención de su Lottie. Ignorando el dolor punzante en su pecho.

 **...**

De regreso en Forks, Charlotte se despidió de Jacob y Andy, después de todo consideraba que era hora de tener una charla con Caleb a solas. El rubio accedió a retirarse, aunque al final más bien fue arrastrado por el chico lobo, ella agradeció en silencio a su viejo amigo; prometiendo en su cabeza recompensarle después.

Así que ahí estaban solo ellos dos, frente a la casa de ella. Se giró con la firme intención de preguntarle al moreno por que exactamente había vuelto, si planeaba quedarse en el país o que había pasado con Anne Marie D´Acanto, pero un vistazo a esa sonrisa le borro todas las palabras de su cabeza.

"Parece que no estaremos juntos en el escenario, pero respeto tu decisión... aunque eso significa que solo tendremos tres semanas juntos hasta que tenga que ir a New York" comento Caleb, abrazándola por la cintura, justo cuando estaba por unir sus labios, ella giro su rostro. Las palabras de él sirvieron para recordarle que necesitaban hablar seriamente, puesto que al parecer el moreno tenía la impresión que seguían juntos de alguna forma.

"Cal estoy feliz de verte, pero llegaste de la nada a ofrecerme una audición, no supe ni una palabra de ti mientras estabas en Rusia ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué volviste?" pregunto Lottie, separándose de él, obligándole a verla a los ojos.

"Yo y Anne lo intentamos de nuevo, le dije que si realmente me quería esta era la única oportunidad, sin juegos o manipulaciones; fue sorprendente porque por primera vez en serio sentí que yo le importaba… todo estuvo bien por dos meses, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que aún había dolor entre nosotros y que de alguna forma no éramos buenos el uno para el otro; así que nos despedimos como amigos… Me quede un tiempo en Rusia bailando aquí y allá hasta que decidí que era suficiente, quería volver a Florida, también quería volver contigo, fue entonces que conocí a Ben, me ofreció un lugar en su nueva producción y el resto es historia… Charlotte, volví porque no tenía nada allá, mientras lo tenía todo aquí contigo" dijo él, mientras tomaba sus manos, acariciando los nudillos con sus pulgares.

"¿Exactamente cómo?... Ahora vivo aquí en Forks" libero sus manos del agarre del chico moreno, quien era especial para ella pero de alguna forma no podía fingir que el tiempo no había pasado, ni que las condiciones habían cambiado.

"Bueno, entonces me mudare aquí o a Seattle, tal vez pueda encontrar trabajo como profesor de nuevo… no importa, lo que me importa es estar contigo porque te quiero" siendo como era Caleb Westerling no se dejó apañar por su rechazo, buscando su mirada con esos ojos grises.

"Cal yo también te quiero, siempre serás el chico que cambio mi vida… pero no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esto, dejar todo y a todos solo para perseguir a una chica"

"Pero lo vale, si la chica eres tú" de nuevo la tomo por la cintura, sin importar que ella luchaba por que la soltase, entonces su semblante cambio a uno más decidido, lo conocía suficiente como para saber que esa mirada en él solo significaban problemas "Tengo tres semanas, si en ese tiempo no te demuestro que debemos estar juntos, entonces me iré y no mirare atrás"

"Cal no estoy jugando" dijo Lottie incrédula, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a la terquedad del moreno.

"Yo tampoco, así que prepárate Charlotte Swan" Con eso dicho ya no había forma de cambiarlo, se avecinaban tres semanas muy complicadas a la castaña, aunque del lado positivo ya no había vampiros tratando de chuparle la sangre.

* * *

NA

Creo que dejare de disculparme por la tardanza solo prometeré no volver a hacerlo. Esta vez es porque la inspiración me ha evadido un poco, pero tratare de mejorar eso hahahahaha. En fin espero les gustase el capitulo y ya saben sus sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta, Por cierto he estado pensando en hacerle un cap especial a Leah dentro de algunos capítulos pero no se quien pueda ser su imprimación... mmm ya veremos. Bye besos a todos


	57. Chapter 57

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo los OC y la historia.

2 Este fic es un Jacob/oc eventualmente.

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Si amas algo...**

Durante tres días enteros Lottie sintió estar en un deja vu constante, había olvidado lo insistente que podía ser Caleb Westerling, aunque por el lado positivo esta vez no había saturado su celular con innumerables mensajes de texto. Pero aun así él había pasado todo su tiempo alrededor de su casa, invitándola a comer, acompañándola en sus prácticas diarias de baile; incluso se las arreglaba para auto-invitarse a cenar casi cada noche. La cara de Bella al conocer al chico fue la misma que la de su padre -lo que era defendible, Charlotte había puesto una cara similar- después de todo si no fuese por el hecho de que lo conoció en Florida, la castaña sospecharía que él se trataba de un vampiro, pero Caleb brillaba de una forma distinta a los fríos.

Caleb había rentado una hitación en el único hotel del pueblo, así que hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de usar sus tres semanas libres para convencer a Lottie de que ellos _tenian_ que estar juntos. Él era un gran chico pero también un romántico hasta la medula, que podía ser bastante intransigente; si él creía que ellos estaban destinados a ser, no había forma de hacerle entender lo contrario. El gran problema de todo eso es que, por mucho que ella deseaba lo mejor para su querido chico, lo que en este caso significaba hacerle ver que uno no puede simplemente acomodar **_toda_** su vida para estar con una chica –solo porque ella podría o no podría ser el amor de su vida, sin contar que la chica en cuestión tiene solo quince años- Lottie sentía su decisión flaquear con cada día que pasaba. Caleb era uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida, lo quería, lo extrañaba y le había dado fuerza en muchos momentos de su vida, tan solo recordarlo le hacía pensar que el futuro no es tan intimidante como parece y que siempre hay una forma.

Sería **_tan fácil_** ceder, permitir que sus sentimientos por el moreno la dejasen olvidar por un momento lo que era correcto –incluso el hecho que tal vez Caleb amaba más su baile que a ella misma - para simplemente disfrutar del poder tenerlo junto a ella. Para cuando llego el viernes su auto control estaba al límite, el chico solo necesitaba mandarle una sonrisa más para que ella botara todo por la borda; lanzarse a sus a sus brazos pidiéndole que se quede siempre con ella. Entonces Charlotte tomo una decisión, se levantó al alba y salió rumbo a la casa de la familia Black, si tenía suerte Jacob la dejaría esconderse en su garaje hasta que las dos semanas restantes terminasen.

 **...**

Jacob se despertó con pesadez y permaneció un buen rato recostado en su cama solo mirando el techo, disfrutando el último pedazo de embelesamiento producto del sueño que tuvo, antes de que la culpa le golpease a mares. En su sueño, como siempre, estaba su imprimación… esta vez se encontraban en su casa, ella llegaba de nuevo con ese maldito vestido, pero esta vez no salía con ningún rubio, ella solo iba por él, le decía que lo amaba, que era solo suya como él era de ella... y bueno, el resto es historia. Descubrió que de nuevo tendría que tomar una ducha fría a primera hora de la mañana, era como pasar la pubertad de nuevo.

Cuando bajo a desayunar - guiado por un inusual buen olor- casi sufre un infarto al encontrase con Charlotte sentada en el comedor junto a su hermana y padre. Por un pequeño momento contemplo la idea de que tal vez seguía dormido, sin embargo descarto la idea porque de nuevo, ahí también estaban su padre y hermana, lo que no era usual en sus últimos sueños.

"Mira Jacob, Charlotte vino a desayunar…. es más, llego tan temprano que me ayudo prepararlo" comento Rachel divertida, mientras comía pan tostado "Te habríamos despertado, pero no quise arruinar tus _dulces sueños…_ "

Maldijo internamente, por supuesto que el tarado de Paul tuvo que decirle a su hermana sobre sus _problemas nocturnos_ , ahora también tendría que sufrir burlas interminables en su propia casa, al menos su padre no estaba al tanto, aunque conociendo a la manada no podía confiar en ello. Finalmente decidió sentarse a la mesa, sin quitar los ojos de su castaña "¿Así que viniste a prepararnos el desayuno?"

"¡Claro que no! Rachel lo hizo, yo solo ayude un poco…" dijo Lottie, ignorando la verdadera pregunta escondida; después de todo, quien se despierta un viernes por la mañana y piensa " _Vaya hoy debería ir a prepararle el desayuno al chico que está enamorado de mí y a su familia_ " aunque seguramente Lottie no sabía la parte de que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero igual era raro. Jacob dio una probada a sus huevos revueltos, feliz de no encontrar ni un pedazo de cascaron en ellos, mientras tomaba un panqueque de la pila en el centro de la mesa.

"Esto sabe a comida –muy deliciosa comida- así que Rachel no pudo haberlo hecho" en cuanto termino de hablar fue golpeado por un muffin volador, cortesía de su hermana, quien se veía ofendida, aunque no demasiado porque sabía bien que aun cuando ella tenía muchos talentos, la cocina no era uno de ellos. El desayuno pasó sin ningún otro percance y en cuanto termino de comer Jacob salió directo a su garaje seguido por Lottie, paso una hora -reparando un motor- para que la castaña finalmente soltara la sopa.

"Tengo un problema" dijo sentada sobre la mesa de herramientas, él se giró a verla, intentando no pensar en un sueño pasado, donde ella estaba recostada sobre esa misma mesa.

"Eso imagine ¿es el baile, Westerling o Hale?" pregunto volviendo a su trabajo, la camioneta era de un pescador que le había pagado muy bien para tenerla lista para el domingo a primera hora.

"Westerling… Sigue persiguiéndome, sé que no es el momento para estar juntos -es más- no sé si debamos estar juntos en primer lugar, pero le quiero tanto, es alguien especial para mi…. Y esa estúpidamente hermosa cara suya no ayuda, pero… ¿puedo dejar que bote todo para mudarse a este rincón del país? Sin contar que aun esta ese _asunto_ con Andrew" Lottie pasaba sus manos por su cara, claramente estresada "Así que pensé que podría esconderme aquí hasta que él se vaya, así solo tendré que lidiar con el rubio de mis problemas"

La miro largo y tendido, una pequeña parte de él le dijo que aceptase, que le dejase esconderse en sus brazos para evitar a los dos chicos que obviamente querían alejarla de su lado; no había nada que quisiera más que tenerla ahí con él 24/7. Pero la otra gran parte de él -quien solo la quería ver feliz- era más fuerte, entonces hizo a un lado sus sentimientos y pensó que sería lo correcto de decir o como ayudar a Lottie en su predicamento.

"Duende, por mucho que me guste tenerte cerca, tú sabes que esconderte no es la respuesta. No sé qué debas hacer, pero si tu intención es rechazar a Caleb tal vez deberías pasar tiempo con él ahora que puedes, después de todo no sabes cuándo lo veras de nuevo…. Además _cariño_ no es igual a _amor_ " volvió a trabajar, satisfecho con su consejo, puesto que ella parecía estar pesándolo profundamente.

"Es mi imaginación o últimamente estas trabajando mucho" dijo ella mientras bajaba de la mesa e iba a su lado.

"Bueno, he estado pensando que cuando acabe la escuela comenzare mi propio taller, así que debo empezar a ahorrar… aunque tal vez después vaya a la universidad, pero aún no lo he decidido del todo…" Respondió, limpiando sus manos, sonriendo ante la idea de pasar su vida entre los autos que tanto ama.

"Vaya, no sabía de esos planes… pero ¿y la imprimación? Que pasara si estamos lejos o si yo después quiero ir a otro lugar a estudiar o bailar" el moreno pudo notar que Charlotte comenzaba a entrar en pánico, al pensar lo que les traería el futuro y por supuesto como les afectaría en su _peculiar relación._ Él se acercó a tomarla de los hombros, deteniendo su pequeño colapso mental.

"Tranquila Lottie… primero hasta donde yo sé en todo el mundo hay automóviles, así que si tienes que ir algún lado yo iré contigo, y seguiré haciendo lo que amo… además aun no lo sabemos, tal vez si dejo de transformarme la imprimación sea menos fuerte, podríamos estar separados si es lo que queremos. Sabremos qué hacer cuando llegue el momento, lo prometo" De un momento a otro el rostro de la castaña cambio de uno aterrado a una sonrisa, y Jacob pensó que _todos los sentimientos no correspondidos_ y esfuerzos valían la pena solo por esa sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es que contigo todo es tan simple? Sin embargo con Caleb…"

"Bueno eso es porque siempre hemos estado juntos, en las buenas y las malas… ya estamos acostumbrados. Incluso nos bañábamos juntos de pequeños… tal vez debería contarle algunas historias de nuestra infancia a Westerling, eso seguro lo ahuyenta" Charlotte se puso roja y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en el vientre. Entre risas pensó en su pregunta _¿por que todo era simple entre ellos?_ Él dijo que era costumbre, pero lo que había deseado decir con todo su ser era que _el amor correcto puede ser así de fácil._

 ** _..._**

Para cuando Charlotte volvió a su casa Caleb ya estaba ahí, jugando con su nomo de jardín, eso no le sorprendió a la castaña. Camino directo al moreno recordando el consejo de Jake esa mañana, sonrió pensando que era cierto, tenía a ese chico solo por un par de semanas así que bien podría aprovechar el tiempo, sin embargo tenía que aclarar algo.

"Hey Lottie ¿Quién hizo esto? Es muy gracioso..." comento Caleb, levantándose de su lugar en el pórtico de madera. Ella no respondió y solo le abrazo, mientras él sonreía devolviendo el abrazo. "No quiero arruinar esto pero…. ¿paso algo?" De nuevo ignoro su pregunta, entonces se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y lo beso. Se permitió recordar la primera vez que lo beso en serio, en frente de la casa de su madre, las veces que bailaron y las veces cuando él le devolvió la esperanza. Cuando se separaron él sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba era agridulce, claro que eso él lo ignoro "¿Esto significa que aceptas? ¿Quieres estar conmigo?" Charlotte disfruto el silencio, los segundos antes de que tuviera que decir lo que tenía que decir. Solo esperaba que él no terminase odiándola, eso sin duda sería algo difícil de soportar.

"No Cal no es así… Yo te amo, lo que tenemos es especial de eso no me queda duda, sin embargo tú apenas saliste de una relación complicada y yo tengo _quince_ años. Tú te vas a ir en dos semanas a una súper producción a New York, mientras yo en Agosto volveré a la preparatoria… Aun no sé si voy a ser bailarina profesional y tú te enamoraste de mi baile… Cuando nos conocimos ambos vivíamos en Florida; ahora yo estoy en Forks y tú tienes que vivir tu vida a tu forma, como alguna vez me dijiste que querías, no alrededor de una adolecente…" Lottie podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no dejo salir a ni una de ellas. Sin embargo Caleb no tuvo tanto exito.

"Lottie, tú cambiaste mi vida… En cuanto volví pense que estaríamos juntos, que eso era lo correcto, como debió ser desde el principio; incluso cuando descubrí que volviste aquí imagine que solo tenía que mudarme, tú eras especial así que eso debía significar algo… tiene que significar algo… por favor" entonces él volvió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

"Caleb, quiero que te quedes, pero si lo haces entonces ¿qué harás? Aquí solo hay un pequeño estudio de ballet con menos de treinta alumnas, Seattle está a dos horas de camino… ¿viajaras de aquí a allá? Tal vez esto no suene importante ahora, pero ese tipo de cosas comenzaran a desgastar lo que pudiésemos llegar a tener, al final cada vez será más difícil estar juntos" ella se separó, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, en este punto de la conversación ambos lloraban

"Nosotros tenemos algo hermoso, pero siempre terminamos en caminos separados" dijo en un susurro el moreno, depositando un suave beso en los labios de la castaña, que cerró los ojos disfrutando de la fugaz caricia, efímera como su romance con Caleb.

"El hecho de que nos amemos no significa que debamos estar juntos ahora mismo, algún día tal vez la situación sea distinta; pero lo que si sé es que nos volveremos a ver Caleb Westerling y cada vez será como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, además estaré ahí siempre que me necesites…. Siempre serás el chico que me dio el mundo, sin importar si salimos con otras personas o si hemos cambiado" ella sonrió.

"Tú siempre serás la chica de mis sueños" él regreso la sonrisa.

"¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos el tiempo que tenemos?..." Charlotte se levantó, estirando su mano a Caleb, esperando que aceptase la oferta de una aventura junto a ella, aun cuando era una a ventura de un par de semanas… y como era de esperarse de Caleb, tomo su mano.

"Bien pequeña Lottie, dime ¿Cuál será nuestra primera parada?" Pregunto el moreno, dándole una mirada traviesa a su amada, quien de inmediato recordó algo interesante que escucho esa mañana en casa de los Black.

* * *

NA

Disculpen la espera, cosas han pasado, ahora vi que hay algunas dudas sobre los pairings, escribí esta historia para darle lo que yo considero una mejor imprimación a Jacob, así que en algún punto Charlotte y el estarán juntos, pero tal vez no estén juntos por la eternidad romanticamente, pero aun así serán buenos amigos y se querrán mucho, es el tipo de relación que tienen. Un amor que no se acaba aunque no sean pareja, muy lindo, pero complicado, algo parecido a lo que tiene con Caleb, pero Caleb es más como un amigo desde el principio no se.. menos amor apasionado ¿me entienden?. Gracias por leer y prometo no tardar en actualizar.


	58. Chapter 58

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y los OC

2 Este fis es un Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Abandona la esperanza... antes de que ella te deje a ti**

Toda la manada estaba en la playa esa tarde, incluyendo también a sus imprimaciones, la idea era pasar un momento tranquilo ya que finalmente no tenían que preocuparse de vampiros saltando por cada rincón. Verían el atardecer y luego harían una fogata, hasta que fuese hora de patrullar, todo parecía estar de su lado tanto que el clima estaba decente, un buen día de verano; pero Jacob debió saber que la vida no tardaría en arruinarle ese día de alguna forma.

De la nada apareció Charlotte acompañada de Caleb Westerling, bajaron de aquel Jeep negro que el chico tenía, reían y cantaban una canción que él no conocía – una escena salida de una tonta comedia romántica - entonces ella noto su presencia, así que corrió hacia Jacob, colgándose de su cuello, un gesto que le hizo olvidar todo por un momento.

Se preguntó qué había pasado, después de todo la castaña paso la mañana escondida de Claeb, pero ahora parecían más que felices ¿acaso ella lo había aceptado? ¿Se iría con él a New York? Sería poco probable, Charlie jamás lo permitiría ¿Entonces Caleb se mudaría a Forks? Eran demasiadas preguntas.

"Hey tierra a Jake… ¿me estas escuchando?" pregunto su imprimación, mirándolo curiosamente, mientras aun lo abrazaba del cuello.

"Discúlpame duende, es solo que con tu peso sacudiste hasta mi cerebro, no deberías arrojarte así a las personas" enseguida Lottie comenzó a golpearlo y patearlo furiosa, aun cuando fue un chiste malo y poco creativo. Todos reían ante la imagen de la pequeña castaña golpeando al gran lobo feroz, incluso Caleb aunque no sabía la parte del lobo " Lo siento… Lottie lo siento" entre risas Jacob se disculpó antes de tomar a la castaña y comenzó a girar con ella en sus brazos. Pronto ambos estaban botados en la arena mareados, sin embargo sonreían de oreja a oreja.

"Ahumm Lottie ¿Quién es tu amigo?" comento Rachel, mirando curiosa a Caleb, quien le sonrió amistoso. Jacob no pudo evitar notar que tanto su hermana como el resto de las chicas miraban al muchacho de cabello oscuro como si se tratase de un anillo de diamantes y pestañando más de lo necesario -Jake giro los ojos- pareciera que ellas jamás hubiesen visto a un chico apuesto en sus vidas.

"Oh cierto, chicos él es Caleb Westerling de Florida, está de visita" comento Lottie señalando a su amigo, mientras todas la chicas coreaban "OOH" – incluso Leah, diablos- y los chicos igual que él giraron los ojos, claramente no impresionados con el muchacho "Caleb ellos son Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Clarie, Paul, Rachel y ya conoces a Jacob" para cuando termino de decir todos los nombres la castaña estaba casi sin aliento, lo que a Jake le pareció tierno.

"¡Woah! Todos ustedes son enormes ¿Le ponen algo a la comida de por aquí?" comento Caleb mirando boquiabierto a la manada, todos sonrieron autosuficientes ante la mirada atónita del moreno

"Solo ejercicio amigo" explico Paul -con su tono soy un imbécil de siempre- mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel, ante ese acto de macho alfa Jacob quiso golpearlo en su idiota cara, pero por respeto a su hermana se contuvo.

"Tengo que unirme a su gimnasio" el grupo entero rio nervioso, compartiendo una mirada cómplice, entonces Kim siendo el ángel que era cambio el tema.

"Dinos Caleb ¿cómo conociste a Charlotte?" pregunto entusiasmada la chica, dando saltitos al lado de Jared, alternando su mirada entre ambos, Lottie y Westerling.

"Bueno, la primera vez que la vi fue en una competencia de baile… ella estaba en medio del escenario, en aquel vestido negro y yo solo podía pensar que era lo más bello que había visto jamás, pero cuando quise ir con ella por supuesto ya se había esfumado… así que cuando la vi en un centro comercial en Jacksonville casi un año después no pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella… así que no fue sorpresa que ella estuviese a punto de golpearme, para que la dejase en paz" Jacob sintió ganas de vomitar, no sabía si por lo cursi del discurso o porque Westerling estaba hablando de la chica que él también amaba. Por otro lado las chicas solo les faltaban corazones saliendo por sus ojos mientras miraban al chico moreno; noto que Charlotte tenía la cara escondida entre las manos, pero igualmente Jacob podía ver que estaba completamente roja de vergüenza.

"¿Es eso cierto Lottie?" pregunto emocionada Rachel, tratando de sacar a la castaña de su escondite

"Yo…yo…yo me voy a la playa.." su imprimación salió corriendo muy alterada y con las mejillas rojas, tratando de escapar del escrutinio del grupo además de la sonrisa coqueta del chico Westerling, quien parecía disfrutar del efecto que sus palabras causaban en la quinceañera.

Charlotte se quitó la ropa y salto al agua, dejando una vista que estuvo a punto de provocarle un ataque cardiaco a Jacob; si él no podía parar de pensar en aquel estúpido vestido blanco no quería ni imaginar que pasaría ahora que la había visto en ese traje de baño azul; sin embargo no pudo evitar que la peor parte de él se regocijase, ante la visión que resultaba ser el amor de su vida… quien parecía haber elegido a Caleb Westerling.

Decidió que aquel no pintaba para ser un buen día.

...

Todos comenzaron a jugar en el agua, todos excepto Jacob que miraba desde la orilla; mientras Caleb y Lottie chapoteaban y se sonreían como tontos el uno al otro. Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando descubrió que Bella se casaría con Edward, además de convertirse en vampiro… y deseo con toda su alma poder volver a ese momento, porque ese dolor no era nada, comparado al infierno que ahora sufría.

Quería borrar su memoria, a cuando no amaba a Charlotte -más que como una hermana- y por milésima vez en su vida deseo nunca haberse vuelto lobo, porque así habría podido vivir ignorante del hecho que esa pequeña, a quien vio crecer y a la que escondía en su casa, solo para que nadie la apartase de él, esa pequeña castaña…. era lo que más amaba y amaría nunca, pero que jamás podría tener.

Devuelta en la realidad Leah se sentó a su lado, mientras que él solo la miro de reojo, pero no tardo en regresar su atención al frente, donde estaba su imprimación.

"Si la sigues mirando así no tardara en darse cuenta de tus sentimientos" dijo la loba, mirando en la misma dirección que él, o eso pensó hasta que noto que también veía a Kim y Jared… a Quil y Clarie… a Sam y Emily… "Tal vez deberías decirle, creo que ella te correspondería… es tu imprimación después de todo"

"No es así; ella dirá que todo es una ilusión, que es por la imprimación, que yo siempre ame a Bella…. Solo hay dos formas en las que eso puede acabar: ella se ira diciéndome que no me ama o estará conmigo aunque no me ame para no lastimarme; así que me guardare esto para mí, hasta que deje de amarla o me muera, lo que pase primero…" vio que con cada palabra que decía el ceño de Leah se pronunciaba más y más.

"Eres demasiado terco Jacob Black, eso causo este problema en primer lugar, no fuiste capaz de dejar ir a Bella por tu necedad y ahora estas empecinado en sacrificarte o lo que sea, decidido a que esto es lo correcto, negándole a ella la posibilidad de elegir" el tono de reprobatorio de la chica lobo no pasó desapercibido, pero tampoco hizo mucho por cambiar su decisión.

Jacob pensó por una fracción que tal vez ella tenía razón, que debía decirle a Lottie todo, pero una mirada a la castaña junto a ese perfecto chico quien se enamoró de ella desde el primer momento, quien le dio todo, quien volvió de Rusia por ella, a quien ella beso hace unos días… Al contemplar todo eso, la pequeña esperanza que pudo guardar murió; no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y no podía competir contra Caleb. Decidido a que era lo mejor, se levantó de la arena, miro de frente y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la castaña, poniéndose una máscara de felicidad.

"Duende a un lado, es momento de que vea de que está hecho este chico, no pienso dejar que un debilucho tenga a mi pequeña Lottie " dijo en tono de broma, mientras revolvía el cabello de su imprimación, quien comenzó a reír; mientras que Caleb parpadeaba confundido " Vamos a la orilla, te reto Westerling…" sonrió de lado, mientras jalaba al muchacho del brazo, ante la mirada divertida de Lottie.

 **...**

Jacob y Caleb lucharon en la arena, aunque más bien parecía que solo se revolcaban en ella, mientras el resto del grupo gritaba, las chicas apoyando a Caleb y los chicos a Jacob.

Al final Jake se dejó ganar, eso Lottie lo sabía muy bien, después de todo no había forma de que un humano normal le ganase a un lobo, cuando termino la pequeña batalla ambos chicos se sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos.

Todos pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando y bromeando; en cuanto la noche llego se encendió una fogata y comieron malvaviscos. Charlotte miro a la manada, contenta de que finalmente pudiesen relajarse después de todo lo que había pasado; ellos ahora eran como su familia -incluso el idiota de Paul Lahote- así que no pudo evitar regocijarse en el hecho de que en general todos habían congeniado con Caleb.

Aun cuando el moreno pronto se iría New York, ella sabía que él siempre sería parte de su vida, sin importar que tomasen caminos distintos o se enamorasen de otras personas, lo que tenían era casi tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Jacob; entonces se giró hacia su lobo, estaba feliz de verlo reír junto al resto de sus amigos mientras miraba a Westerling con burla por la historia que acababa de contar. Después de mucho tiempo por fin se sentía feliz y tranquila, sentía que no había otro lugar donde quisiese estar.

"Ya es hora de volver chicos" ordeno Sam, seguramente ya era hora de hacer patrullaje, todos se levantaron, Quil se encargó de apagar la fogata, mientras la pequeña Clarie se aferraba a su pierna con una mano y se chupaba el pulgar de la otra, aquello seguramente dificultaba mucho el trabajo de Quil, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Minutos después la manada se despidió de Lottie y Caleb, dejándolos solos con Jacob quien les miraba nervioso, por alguna razón.

"Lottie, hoy tengo eemmm… trabajo nocturno, así que tal vez pase al rato para ver que todo esté bien?" Dijo tratando de no sonar extraño o sospechoso sobre su trabajo nocturno. Ya era una costumbre para Jake ir a revisarla cuando tenía patrullaje, al parecer eso calmaba a su forma de lobo.

"Claro, Caleb me llevara a casa así que, no tienes que preocuparte" contesto Lottie abrazando a Jake, no había nada más agradable que lo que sentía cuando estaba envuelta en los brazos de su amigo: cálido y cómodo, cual bebe en los brazos de su madre.

"Por supuesto que ella está a salvo conmigo, aunque seguramente no necesita que yo la proteja…" bromeo Caleb mirando a Jacob directo a los ojos, quien asintió antes de regalarles una sonrisa, entonces estiro su mano para estrechar la mano del bailarín.

"Eres un buen tipo Caleb Westerling, cuídala… creo que estará en buenas manos contigo pero nunca la lastimes o los chicos y yo te partiremos en dos ¿bien?" entonces él beso la frente Charlotte antes de irse, siguiendo el mismo camino que la manada hace unos segundos.

"¿Qué fue eso ultimo?" pregunto confundido Westerling, por un momento la castaña pensó que se refería al beso en la frente o al abrazo que duro más de lo normal, pero noto que el moreno seguía mirando su mano, entonces entendió.

"Debe pensar que decidí salir contigo" explico ella, mediamente divertida.

"¿No piensas decirle que me rechazaste como a un mal trasplante de riñón?" Caleb la miraba preocupado, después de todo él sabía lo importante que Jake era para ella, su hermano y también amigo de la infancia.

"No ya va muy lejos, además será más divertida su expresión cuando se lo diga mañana ahahaha" comenzó a reír, imaginado la cara de Jacob al descubrir que había hecho toda la escena -apruebo tu relación con mi hermanita- todo por nada.

Al otro lado de la Push Jacob Black rogaba que la boda de Edward y Bella llegase ya, para que todos los vampiros se largasen del pueblo…. Tal vez el dolor se iría si dejaba de transformarse, era lo más que podría esperar.

* * *

NA

Aquí otro capitulo mediocremente ejecutado, pero bueno uno siempre puede mejorar

Espero les haya gustado, lo siento Jacob se puso muuuy dramatico y triston en este capitulo, que puedo decir esta sufriendo., siempre me ha causado gracia la tristeza adolescente, es como si su mundo fuese a acabar, **pero no...** la vida sigue niños y niñas. En fin lamento la tardanza, estoy escribiendo muchos caps por adelantado así que por eso decidí esperar un poquito, para ya después subirlos más seguidos... lo se, suena tonto y a excusa barata pero es cierto.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos un poco de interacción de Charlotte con los Cullen, para quien me lo pidió esperenlo con ansias

Chao-chao y besos


	59. Chapter 59

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los OC.

2 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc pero no significa que sera el único pairing.

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia sera bien recibida.

 _ **Comiendo con el diablo...**_

Justo como lo predijo Jacob casi se cae de su motocicleta en cuanto le contó que había rechazado a Caleb...

Aquella mañana Westerling tuvo que ir a recoger unas cosas a Seattle, además de arreglar todo para irse a New York en dos semanas, así que Lottie decidió que era buen momento para ir a ver a su lobo favorito, después de todo no había pasado mucho tiempo con él últimamente, lo que podría hacerle mal al chico. Lo encontró en el garaje, listo para ir a la casa de los Clearwater cuando ella decidió explicar el malentendido de la playa.

"Diablos Lottie pudiste decirme antes... " se quejó, evidentemente avergonzando por su comportamiento aquel día, jugando con el papel de hermano mayor. Ciertamente él lo había hecho mucho mejor que Bella quien solo parpadeo confundida al conocer a Caleb, mientras sujetaba su mano. Después de eso Caleb comento que su hermana era bonita, pero bastante extraña.

"Relájate Jake, fue muy tierno a decir verdad… ahora sé que no tendré que preocuparme por qué golpees a cualquier futuro novio que pueda llegar a tener" comento Lottie, subiendo a la parte trasera de la motocicleta, abrazando con cariño la cintura de su amigo.

"Tal vez deberías decirle a Andy, el muchacho está enamorado de ti cual cachorro y después de todo lo que paso debe tener el mismo mal entendido que yo" Jacob se acomodó bajo el agarre de la castaña y espero un minuto a que ella se pusiese el casco, entonces arranco la máquina.

"Yo no diría que está enamorado… pero si, le diré" sus mejillas estaban rojizas al pensar en la posibilidad de que Andrew Hale estuviera enamorado de ella, aun cuando Lottie no sabía si correspondía _por completo_ el sentimiento.

 **...**

Jacob no podía recordar una sola vez en su vida donde se sintiese más incómodo que en ese preciso momento….

Estaba sentado frente a él estaba sentado Edward mientras que al lado del vampiro estaba Bella, a su izquierda tenia a Lottie y a su derecha estaba Andrew, mientras que a la derecha de Charlotte se encontraba Caleb, con su sonrisa como siempre impecable; todos en la misma mesa. La peor parte de todo eso era que estaban cenando en la casa de los Cullen, quienes habían organizado la velada para hablar de las próximas nupcias.

Todo el embrollo comenzó cuando fue a dejar a la castaña a su casa. Al llegar ahí estaban tanto Andrew como Caleb esperándola, apenas tuvo tiempo de bajar de la motocicleta cuando Charlie salió de la casa, para regañar a la menor de sus hijas por no estar lista para la cena con los Cullen. Entonces Lottie comenzó una **_enorme_** y larga pelea con su padre, argumentando que no tenía intención de ir a la boda, mucho menos a las cenas de ensayo o cualquier otra tontería.

Al final el oficial de policía ganó, solo con la condición de que Jacob los acompañase –seguramente porque él era un lobo, lo que molestaría a los Cullen- esto provoco que tanto Caleb como Andrew preguntasen si también podía acompañarlos a la cena; resignado Charlie condujo a la casa de los Cullen, con cuatro adolescentes en el auto.

Así que ahí estaba él, en una cena rodeado de vampiros, la chica a la que solía amar, su imprimación – quien también resultaba ser la chica a quien a hora amaba- los dos chicos que querían robarse a su imprimación y el jefe de policía de Forks; suspiro un poco apenado por Charlie, el pobre debía ser el más perdido en esa cena.

"Muy bien ya se ha decidido el lugar, las flores, el día, la mantelería y el banquete…" informo Alice sonriente. Todos habían terminado de comer – o fingir comer, en el caso de los Cullen – así que miraban a la pequeña vampiro hablar, entusiasmada por la organización de la boda "La siguiente semana iremos en busca del vestido y el traje, además de los vestidos de las damas.." dijo, dando saltitos como si se tratase de su propia boda, los presentes sonrieron educadamente , incluso el propio Jacob, porque después de todo había humanos alrededor, no quería iniciar un pleito con los Cullen.

Giro su rostro para encontrarse con Lottie luciendo el mismo ceño fruncido que tuvo toda la cena, inamovible de su rostro, pero pronto regreso su atención hacia Alice que seguía parloteando feliz "Aún no hemos decidido **_cuál,_** pero la música estará a cargo de una banda… Ahora debemos hablar sobre los discursos, lo usual es que sea solo el padrino y la madrina quienes den un pequeño discurso, pero pienso que sería un lindo detalle que incluyésemos uno de los padres" ante la idea el matrimonio Cullen asintió. Los dos vampiros se miraron el uno al otro amorosamente y luego miraron a Edward y Bella quienes también aceptaron la idea, Charlie solo comento que seguramente a Renee le gustaría eso. Entonces Alice continúo y lo que dijo a continuación casi logra que la cabeza del chico se saliese de sus hombros… " También creo que Lottie debería decir algo, como es la única hermana de Bella.."

No tenía que ser genio para saber que Charlotte estaba a punto de saltar sobre Alice por solo _sugerir_ esa idea. El resto de los vampiros guardaron silencio mirándose incomodos entre ellos, los únicos que no comprendían la tensión actual eran Andrew y Caleb, quienes no estaban al tanto de cuan en contra estaba la castaña con respecto a la boda de su hermana; como si la pelea de media hora que tuvo Lottie con su padre no fuese suficiente explicación, esos chicos eran guapos pero no muy listos al parecer.

"NO" Lottie puso toda su furia en esa sola silaba, algo que nadie paso por alto.

"Oh vamos Charlotte ¿cuantas veces es la boda de tu hermana mayor?" insistió la diminuta vampiro, sonreía de oreja a oreja, ignorando por completo que la castaña tenía los puños cerrados sobre el mantel de la mesa, que bien a esas alturas podría ya estar roto.

"No sé, pero si me preguntas espero que al menos haya una segunda vez.." respondió Charlotte, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Caleb, mientras el resto de la mesa se veían incomodos por decir menos, excepto Charlie.

"¡Charlotte Constance Swan!" grito su padre, reprimiendo lo que él seguramente consideraba como malos modales, de la menor de sus hijas. Jacob deseo poder decirle todo al hombre, para que entendiese la actitud de su castaña, después de todo el odio de Lottie no salió de la noche a la mañana.

"Está bien Charlie… Alice no debería presionar así" Edward inclino su cabeza, en disculpa por la actitud de su hermana, quien también se veía sería pero no arrepentida.

"Por favor discúlpenos un minuto… Constance, sígueme" Charlie se levantó en un solo movimiento y salió del comedor, ni diez segundos pasaron cuando Lottie salió tras él sin dar pelea, después de todo sabía notar cuando su padre estaba _realmente_ enojado.

Jacob escucho como ambos salían por la puerta principal, aunque la distancia no evitaría que todos los seres sobrenaturales de la mesa escuchasen la conversación; miro tanto a Westerling como a Hale, quienes se veían totalmente arrepentidos de ir a esa cena, deseando estar en cualquier otro lado.

"¿Qué tal si pasamos al fotógrafo?" sugirió Esme, regresando la atención a la mesa. Jacob ignoro todo lo que los vampiros decían, concentrándose solo en la conversación de su imprimación con el padre de esta.

"Pero papi…"

"Nada de papi… Constance tú sabes que yo tampoco soy fan de esta boda, pero Bella es mi hija así que debo apoyarla, no sé si _eso_ va funcionar o no… pero si lo peor sucede, Bella debe saber que su familia está de su lado, es tu hermana…. _la única que tienes_ …. no la odies solo porque crees que está cometiendo un error " pudo notar que poco a poco el tono de Charlie se lleno de dulzura, algo que siempre guardaba especialmente para la menor de sus hijas, si Jacob no recordaba mal.

"¡¿Por qué debería apoyarla cuando ella solo me ha fallado?!" recrimino Lottie, aun podía notar el mismo dolor en su voz, aquel que escucho afuera de su casa hace varias semanas, cuando su imprimación le suplico a Bella que no la dejase.

"¿Bella te ha fallado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" pregunto confundido el jefe de policía, mientras la castaña simplemente guardo silencio "Bien, no tienes que decírmelo…y no te voy a obligar a nada, pero Lottie, si tu hermana alguna vez te lastimo, creo que no fue a propósito, ella tal vez sea mayor pero puedo decirte que no es tan fuerte como tú…. Muchkin, jamás he conocido a alguien más determinada o valiente que tú, así que te pido esto como tú padre: ayuda a tu hermana, tal vez tú no la necesitas a ella, pero creo que ella a ti sí; por mucho que ninguna de las dos lo entienda ahora… Pero al final como dije es tu decisión" Jacob no lo podía escuchar, pero estaba seguro que en esos momentos padre e hija se estaban abrazando.

Regreso su atención a la mesa, justo después de oír las pisadas acercándose desde la puerta de enfrente. Lottie y su padre retomaron sus asientos, disculpándose por la interrupción; noto que su imprimación lucia tensa más no molesta. En cuanto Alice dejo de hablar de los posibles fotógrafos la hermosa voz de Charlotte se hizo presente.

"Voy a hablar en la recepción…Pero les advierto que no serán flores y colores" explico la castaña, cruzándose de brazos, mientras evitaba la mirada asombrada de su hermana y Edward.

"Perfecto, ahora que estas más dispuesta ¿Qué te parece si también cantas una canción? Recuerdo la linda presentación que hiciste en el gimnasio con tus amigos, fue muy romántico…" sugirió la más pequeña de los vampiros, con fingida inocencia.

"¡¿QUE?! ¡NO, eso sí que NO!" grito horrorizada Charlotte, mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio hacia Alice Cullen.

"Aaawww vamos, sino tendré que estar sobre ti hasta que aceptes" ante la amenaza tanto él como su imprimación se tensaron, ninguno disfrutaba estar cerca de vampiros así que uno de ellos _siguiéndolos_ – porque Jacob no iba a dejar a Lottie a solas con ningún vampiro- era básicamente la peor de sus pesadillas

"Bien Alice Cullen tu ganas, pero yo elijo la canción y _será su primer baile_ … tómalo o déjalo" contrataco Lottie. Por un momento las dos chicas tuvieron una batalla de miradas, porque Alice parecía bastante feliz de elegir **_todo_** sobre la boda, un poder que no parecía querer ceder. Jacob las miro con cierta gracia puesto que las dos eran bastante pequeñas, lo que le recordó a un video que vio hace unos días, de un cachorrito peleando contra un cerdito bebe.

"Tenemos un trato _Lottie"_ cedió Alice, fingiendo una sonrisa y tono dulzón

"Para que lo sepas, ahora tú eres mi persona menos favorita de esta mesa" dijo Charlotte, también fingiendo el dulzor en su voz. Aquello era decir mucho, en una mesa llena de vampiros, incluyendo a Edward.

"Bien, creo que ya fue mucho de la boda… ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?" La voz de Esme de nueva cuenta fue un alivio bien recibido, por todos.

"¡Claro!" grito deleitada Alice, fijando su mirada en el chico frente a ella "Dinos Caleb ¿Cómo conociste a Charlotte?" Jacob pudo escuchar el gruñido de su imprimación a lado de él, se preguntó si Alice sabía cuánto avergonzaba esa historia a su imprimación, aunque tratándose de _esa_ vampiro la respuesta seguramente era: sí.

 **...**

Aquella noche Charlotte tuvo la peor cena en toda su corta vida, así que para cuando llegaron a su hogar estaba más que dispuesta a dormir por doce horas seguidas. Jacob y Caleb se fueron de inmediato, el primero debía volver para terminar unos trabajos en el taller, mientras que el segundo estaba tan cansado como ella – después de todo viajo a Seattle en la mañana- así que salió corriendo hacia su hotel, el único en todo Forks a decir verdad.

Su padre entro en la casa, alegando que necesitaba una merecida cerveza, lo que la dejo a solas con Andrew; algo que seguramente el rubio planeó puesto que no daba indicio de querer irse.

Estuvieron un minuto parados en el patio delantero, compartiendo un silencio incomodo hasta que finalmente él hablo "Solo quería decir…. que espero todo salga bien con Westerling y que yo lo entiendo, así que si podemos me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos… " Andy tenía la vista en el suelo, mientras pateaba el pasto con su pie derecho.

"Claro… pero el único problema es que, no salgo con Caleb" respondió ella, sin poder evitar el ligero tono de burla por la confusión del chico, quien de inmediato levanto la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tardando unos segundos en procesar lo que ella decía.

Andrew dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella y entonces la miro con sus ojos pardos, que nunca fallaban en dejarle sin aliento.

"Entonces… ¿Eso significa que aún tengo una oportunidad?" pregunto serio, mientras inclinaba su rostro al de ella.

"No se" dijo juguetonamente, entonces se paró en las puntas de sus pies para besar la mejilla del rubio, quien trato de tomarla por la cintura pero fue demasiado lento porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya estaba en la puerta de su casa "Adiós Andrew Hale" se despidió con una risita justo antes de entrar a su hogar.

Andrew pasó medio minuto mirando la puerta de madera, sonreía de lado con una nueva determinación de no darse por vencido, porque estaba malditamente seguro que esa chica lo valía. Entonces dio un último vistazo a la casa, para luego salir en rumbo a su propio hogar, esperando poder contarle a su hermano sobre su extraño pero al final grandioso día.

* * *

NA

¿que tal? ¿les gusto?

Vimos un poco de interacción de Lottie con los Cullen pero del punto de vista de Jacob, la verdad a Charlotte no le agrada Alice, tienen personalidades parecidas, alegres y decididas pero creo que Alice es un poco _pushy_ (no se como decirlo en español) o tal vez encimosa? no se, no pero la verdad no pude imaginarlas llevándose bien, luego verán más interacción con el resto de la familia Cullen pero poco a poco - porque alguien lo pidió-. En el siguiente cap pasara una sorpresa esperenlo. Besos a todos.


	60. Chapter 60

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los OCs

2 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc, pero todo puede pasar

3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Dile Adiós... dile hola**

Finalmente llego el día de la partida de Caleb, que en realidad se adelantó una semana porque Ben Grayson resulto ser el peor jefe del mundo y agregar dos piezas nuevas en la presentación, así que eso equivalía a trabajo extra. Charlotte no podía negar que separarse de nuevo del chico le afligía, pero de alguna forma parecía lo correcto…

Lottie pasó diez minutos enteros aferrada a la cintura de Caleb, con su rostro escondido en su pecho, llorando ante la idea de no volverlo a ver…. Hasta dentro de dos meses por supuesto, cuando la producción en New York terminase.

Se encontraban frente a la casa de la castaña, Jacob revisaba detenidamente el motor del Jeep mientras ellos se despedían, el viaje hasta New York podría ser muy largo, así que el moreno quería cerciorarse que ningún accidente ocurriese, lo hacía principalmente para complacer a su imprimación, sin embargo muy en el fondo podía decir que Westerling no era del todo insoportable… casi le agradaba.

"Vamos Lottie, no llores…. Si ibas reaccionar así debiste pedirme que me quedara, o aceptar la propuesta de Ben" comento divertido Caleb, mientras acariciaba la coronilla de Charlotte.

"¿Y trabajar con ese ególatra? ¡Jamás!... Además él me explotaría tanto que yo terminaría por romper mi propia pierna para salir de ese infierno" se quejó la castaña, soltando finalmente a su _amigo,_ mientras transformaba su rostro en un enorme puchero, lo que lucía hilarante aunado al escurrimiento de su nariz y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Jacob dejo un segundo su trabajo para apreciar el trágico estado en el que se veía su pequeña, era una apariencia desastrosa con todo ese llanto, pero aun así no pudo evitar encontrarse enternecido, al recordar aquellos años cuando ella apenas era una niña, haciendo pataletas cada que sus pasos de baile no salían bien, o cuando no se salía con la suya. Jake entonces recordó su primer día de clases, cuando volvió a casa y se encontró con aquella pequeña igual de alterada que ahora, reclamándole por haber desaparecido todo el día. Con una sonrisa agridulce regreso su atención al auto, dandole un poco de privacidad al par.

"¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, tengo un regalo de despedida para ti, espera solo un momento" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lottie corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, dejando a Caleb un poco perplejo. Entonces para evitar el silencio incomodo el bailarín se acercó, mirando junto a él el motor de su auto.

"¿Todo en orden?" Pregunto Westreling, quien obviamente no sabía mucho de autos por su mirada confundida, como si se tratase de un montón de jeroglíficos en lugar de un motor de cuatro cilindros en línea.

"Yep, todo bien.." respondió seguro, mientras cerraban el cofre del auto.

"Y dime Jacob Black… ¿algún día piensas decirle a Lottie que la amas?" Caleb dijo aquel comentario tan casual como si hablase del clima, sin embargo Jake estuvo a punto de caer sobre su espalda ante la sorpresa, buscando en el rostro del bailarín algún rastro de broma, mientras se preguntaba como lo había descubierto, por supuesto que el chico Westerling no tardó en darle las respuestas que buscaba "No eres muy sutil que digamos, hace un momento la mirabas como si el sol saliese de su trasero y además escupiese estrellas… Lo que no entiendo es como ella no se da cuenta"

"Tenemos una relación… peculiar" explico él, mientras miraba nervioso a la puerta, temiendo que en cualquier momento su imprimación saliese corriendo de la casa.

"Diría que eso se queda corto, pero también lo he notado" Caleb giro los ojos, ante la obviedad de lo dicho por Jacob.

"Solo no digas nada, si se entera ella sentiría que **_tiene que_** corresponderme, o peor se volvería loca y no querría volver a verme… créeme ya paso una vez" El lobo no pudo evitar recordar cuando la castaña descubrió que ella era su imprimación, lo mucho que detesto la idea de que él pudiese amarla, después de todos esos años de amor no correspondido y después de que él la traiciono por su hermana.

"Cuando ella te quería, tú a ella no y ahora que tú la amas, ella a ti no…. Ustedes dos en serio tienen la peor sincronización del mundo" Aquello le sonó como una burla, pero el moreno no pudo negar que era completamente cierto, sin embargo las siguientes palabras del chico Westerling si que le tomaron por sorpresa "Pero si algún día realmente quieres estar con ella, entonces tienes luchar; así aunque no lo logres podrás decir que lo intentaste, al menos le diste una oportunidad a lo que sentías. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar daría batalla, antes de aceptar que es una causa perdida" Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, pensó que Caleb Westerling tal vez si era en realidad un adulto, con la sabiduría de haber vivido al menos un par de años más que él.

"No sé si eso sea lo mejor para ella"

"Si haces las cosas _adivinando_ lo que la haría feliz, al final tal vez ninguno de los dos lo sea… pero siempre puedes preguntarle **, no elijas por ella**. Ahora mismo yo no puedo estar con Lottie, pero si en algún punto tengo la oportunidad la tomare, así que si no quieres perder por omisión haz algo al respecto" él lo miraba sonriendo de lado y sin ningún tipo de malicia o rencor. Jacob podía decir que en definitiva no entendía al bailarín con rostro de estrella de rock, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Esto es una amenaza?" pregunto divertido

"Tal vez… pero también debo decirte que, aun si llega a elegirte a ti, no pienso salir de la vida de Lottie -es mi persona favorita en el mundo- así que seguiré siendo su amigo sin importar que… pero también me gustaría ser amigo tuyo." Caleb estiro su mano hacia él, ahora sonriendo abiertamente, pudo entender entonces a lo que se refería Lottie cuando le dijo que lo que tenía con ese chico era especial; tal vez no era un lazo místico, poderoso y destinado como el que Jacob y ella compartían, pero era sincero e igual de desinteresado.

"Me parece bien -pero te advierto- yo tampoco pienso dejar de ser su amigo si te elige…" tomo la mano de Cal, mientras ambos reían, imaginando lo que les depararía el futuro. Sin importar lo que pasase a partir de ese día, ahora sabían que su cariño por la castaña siempre sería un puente entre ellos. Jacob simplemente no podía odiar a alguien que amase a su imprimación de forma tan honesta… y resultaba un alivio saber que Caleb estaba en el mismo bote.

Charlotte finalmente salió de la casa, mirándolos extrañada al encontrarlos riendo como si fuesen viejos amigos, ignorado eso, extendió sus mano para darle una pequeña caja al moreno, cuando la abrió se encontró con un globo de nieve que decía Forks con letras grandes y rojas, adentro del globo había una miniatura del pueblo, incluyendo el bosque y la push.

"Tú me diste el mundo…. Ahora yo te doy mi hogar, cuando me necesites recuerda que aquí estaré" explico señalando el globo, Charlotte sonreía de oreja a oreja, igual que Caleb.

Pasaron un par de minutos más entre despedidas, abrazos y risas hasta que finalmente fue hora de que Cal se pusiese en camino, beso la frente de la castaña mientras susurro melancólicamente " _Te extrañare Lottie_ " Se separó de ella y fue hasta Jake a quien también abrazo, lo que desconcertó un poco al chico pero al final termino respondiendo el abrazo "A ti también te extrañare _musculos_ " de inmediato la risa de Charlotte inundo en ambiente, al escuchar el inesperado apodo, Jacob se separó del moreno con intención de darle un merecido golpe, sin embargo el bailarín fue más rápido, corrió hasta la puerta del Jeep de donde grito "¡Nos vemos en dos meses chicos!" antes de entrar en el automóvil.

Vieron con cierta tristeza como el coche se alejaba poco a poco de su vista hasta que desapareció por completo en la lejanía. Jacob estiro su brazo hacia la castaña para poder envolverla en un abrazo que sabía ella necesitaba, estuvieron un rato mirando a la nada hasta que finalmente Lottie rompió el silencio que les envolvía.

"Vamos… tengo un pay de manzana recién hecho… _músculos_ " Charlotte salió disparada hacia la casa, perseguida de cerca por un hombre lobo molesto.

…

Los días de verano seguían pasando poco a poco y muy a pesar del discurso que recibió de Caleb, Jacob siguió sin decir nada a Lottie, podría argumentar que nunca era un buen momento o lugar, pero al final sabía que si le decía sus sentimientos a la castaña todo cambiaria irremediablemente. Sin contar que se encontraba en una lucha constante entre su parte lobo y su parte humana; sabía que tenía que dar ese paso pero simplemente no podía.

Debió anticipar que el universo no tardaría en complicar la situación -como siempre pasaba en su vida- después de todo, que otra explicación habría para despertar una mañana en el cuarto de Charlotte, usando la ropa de Charlotte porque estaba **_en el_ _cuerpo de Charlotte_.**

* * *

 **NA**

¿Que tal? ¿Se lo esperaban?

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo que el final es algo ¿quee? pero si revisan hay presedente en Crepúsculo, recuerden que el primer lobo se creo por que Taha aki se metió al cuerpo de un lobo. En fin espero fuese interesante y ya se vera más de eso en el siguiente cap, lamento que este fuese tan corto pero los siguientes caps serán divertidos. Besos a todos.


	61. Chapter 61

Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs

Este fic es Jacob/OC pero todo puede pasar.

Cualquier duda o critica es bien recibida

* * *

 **Freaky Day**

Lo primero que pudo sentir esa mañana fueron los rayos del sol cálidos sobre su rostro, gruño por lo bajo, rodando sobre el colchón en busca de un ángulo que le escondiese de la insistente luz que se filtraba por su ventana.

Rendida Lottie se levantó pesadamente para cerrar las cortinas, sin embargo se encontró con un armario donde debía estar la ventana, tallo sus ojos en un intento de aclarar su vista sin embargo una mirada a su alrededor le indico que se encontraba en la habitación de Jacob, no en la de ella; confundida busco a su lobo, para que él le explicase cómo es que había llegado ahí cuando la noche anterior estaba en su alcoba ¿ahora caminaba dormida?

Finalmente vio a Jacob Black, pero no era él sino el reflejo de un espejo….

"¡AAAAHHHH!" grito a todo pulmón, sin embargo a sus oídos llego una voz muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada, mucho más grave. Casi de inmediato por la puerta apareció Rachel en pijama.

"Jake ¿Qué diablos sucede?... casi me matas de un susto" reclamo la hermana de Jacob. Charlotte corrió hacia ella, la sostuvo del rostro. Rachel lucia real, entonces la soltó y comenzó pasar _sus manos_ por el cuerpo de su amigo, pero todo seguía sintiéndose real, aterrada decidió golpear su cara, en un intento para salir de ese extraño sueño. "Jake basta ¿Qué pasa contigo?" En este punto Rachel se veía tan alterada como ella, acercándose a ella para que dejase de golpearse… ¿o golpear a Jacob?

Todo resultaba muy confuso, pero para este punto podía aceptar que no se trataba de un sueño. Soltó un grito lleno de frustración y se botó sobre la cama, mientras maldecía su vida que ahora estaba llena de rarezas, como cambiar de cuerpo con su mejor amigo. De pronto cayo en cuenta de que si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Jacob, entonces él tenía que estar en su cuerpo…..

De una salto se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo por las escaleras, abajo se encontró con su tío Billy quien también se veía preocupado por todo el ruido "Jacob hijo ¿estás bien?" pero Charlotte no tenía tiempo para eso, debía llegar antes de que Jacob y su padre tuviesen la mañana más rara del mundo, así que siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa donde grito "¡No tengo tiempo para explicar, pero llamen a la manda...!"

Continuo corriendo, percatándose que no tardo ni un minuto para encontrarse en medio del bosque, miro a su alrededor descubriendo que iba a una velocidad inhumana lo que provoco que se tropezase, cayendo con tal fuerza que termino por derrumbar un árbol en el camino. Se levantó de nuevo y siguió corriendo, mientras evitaba pensar en cómo todo se veía más brillante, todo olía más fuerte, todo sonaba más fuerte y que su equilibrio se sentía raro en ese descomunal cuerpo.

Lo único que podía hacer era llegar a su casa antes de que su padre viese a Jacob en su cuerpo, lo que podría terminar muy mal, Charlie Swan no estaba tan acostumbrado a lo extraño como los Black.

 **...**

¡BIB BIB BIB BIB!

Jacob se revolvió en la cama, mientras estiraba su brazo en busca del despertador, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de agarrar el infernal aparato, lo apago y con pesadez intento volver a dormir….Le tomo un minuto a su cerebro recordar que él no tenía un despertador, se sentó en la cama, mientras que sus ojos viajaban por todo el cuarto de Chalotte, sin embargo la castaña no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera podía captar su olor, pero el pánico se apodero de él cuando descubrió que no podía oler u oír nada. Aquella sensación era como antes de transformarse en lobo, levanto su mano a la altura de su cara y noto que se veía diferente… porque era la mano de una chica.

"!AAAAHHHHH¡" grito cayendo de la cama, su voz también era de chica ¿acaso se había convertido en mujer? Llevo sus manos a su pecho y grito de nuevo "¡AAAAHHHH!" él ahora tenía senos y sobre sus hombros caía cabello -largo y castaño- corrió hacia el espejo para descubrir que no solo se había convertido en una chica, sino que peor aún se había convertido en Lottie.

"Lottie cariño ¿Estas bien?" escucho la voz de Charlie afuera de la puerta, el pánico se incrementó al instante, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, debía tratarse de una pesadilla. Justo cuando la puerta estaba por abrirse, por la ventana entro su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre la puerta, cerrándola con seguro en seguida "Lottie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te encerraste?"

En solo dos zancadas su cuerpo estaba frente a él, en su vida le habían pasado cosas muy raras pero Jacob estaba seguro que este momento se llevaba el premio.

"Jake, dile que solo tienes _un problema de chicas_ " susurro su cuerpo, mirándolo intensamente, aquello parecía salido de una película o de esas viejas historias de su difunto abuelo sobre viajes astrales.

"Lottie si no abres esta puerta a las de tres voy a derribarla…uno.." amenazo el oficial de policía, eso fue suficiente para devolverlo a esta tierra, porque lo último que necesitaba era que Charlie lo encontrase con su hija ¿o a su cuerpo con el cuerpo de su hija? Eso no tenía sentido alguno.

"¡NO! … No pasa nada… _es solo… un problema de chicas_ " escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder creer que había dicho eso, sin embargo debió funcionar puesto que el forcejeo contra la puerta se detuvo

"¡OH! ya veo… tú umm… ¿necesitas algo de la farmacia?" pregunto Charlie, evidentemente tan incómodo como él

"No, estoy bien.." respondió, aun sin poder acostumbrarse a que la voz de Lottie saliese de su garganta, aunque técnicamente era la garganta de ella

"Bien entonces yo me iré a trabajar…. Descasa hija" no tardaron en oír los pasos apurados del hombre alejándose de la puerta. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio hasta que recordaron el predicamento en el que se encontraban.

"¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Por qué estás en mi cuerpo?" Pregunto… ¿Lottie? Sin embargo a Jacob le pareció extraño estar hablando consigo mismo, como si se tratase de un espejo aunque era consiente que él estaba dentro del cuerpo de su imprimación. Sintió volver en el tiempo, a aquel día que se convirtió en lobo por primera vez, sin embargo esto resultaba mil veces más desconcertante y bizarro.

"¿Cómo se supone que yo lo sepa? Cuando desperté ya estaba así" explico él, para ese punto de su corta vida estaba más que cansado de toda esa mierda supernatural. Entonces noto algo extraño en su cuerpo "¿Por qué estás en boxers?" pregunto alarmado.

"Salí corriendo para evitar que tú y papá tuviesen el susto de sus vidas" respondo Lottie, quien apenas parecía percatarse de su aspecto. En ese momento le cayó cual balde de agua fría, Lottie estaba en su cuerpo y entre más tiempo pasasen así llegaría un punto en que tendrían que bañarse o tal vez simplemente usar el baño. Ella lo iba a ver, aquello era mortificante pero no tanto como el hecho de él tal vez también la vería... eso sí sería demasiado para él, era invadir la intimidad de su imprimación, sin embargo era consiente que la tentación lo volvería loco.

"¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD **AHORA**!" grito desesperado, mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, esperando que eso detuviese el colapso mental que estaba teniendo.

"No me digas genio ¿Y cuál es tu idea?" pregunto ella, el sarcasmo era claro en su voz, pero lo que en realidad perturbo a Jacob fue la forma en que puso sus manos en su cintura y ladeo su cadera, aquella no era una pose que quisiese ver en su cuerpo.

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que el consejo o la manada ayudaran… sino iremos con los Cullen, no importar lo que se necesite, volveré a mi cuerpo…. Así que deje por favor de hacer esa pose" explico buscando algún par de zapatos, sentía demasiado frio en los pies, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que sintió frió en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

"Si lo imagine, le pedí al tío Billy que reuniera a la manada cuando salí de tu casa, ya deben estar ahí, solo esperemos a que papá se vaya…. No quiero que te…. _Me vea_ así saliendo de mi cuarto" explico ella, señalando la semi-desnudez del cuerpo del moreno que ahora ella tenía.

….

Sam miro confundido al par de adolescentes en pijamas, aquello solo podía ser una broma, sin embargo todos podía notar que había algo extraño con Jacob -gracias a la conexión de la manda- así que no les quedaba nada más que creer que en efecto Jacob y Lottie habían cambiado de cuerpos. Justo cuando pensaron que nada más raro podía pasar en ese pueblo.

"Niños debo ser honesto, en todos mis años jamás oí de algo parecido" dijo el viejo Quil Atarea, inspeccionando de cerca a ambos jóvenes.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan antes de que **_esto_** pasara?" pregunto Sue Clearwater, tratando de tocar el tema con mucho tacto.

"Yo solo me fui a dormir y amanecí así, ni siquiera nos vimos ayer…. Jacob tenia trabajo" Respondió Lottie, rascado su cien en un intento de recordar algo que pudiese ser de ayuda

"Cierto, pase la tarde arreglando coches y me fui a dormir temprano" corroboro Jake, suspirando decepcionado, puesto que nadie parecía saber que rayos pasaba.

"Bueno lo mejor será que ustedes dos permanezcan juntos, hasta que descubramos que hacer, tampoco sería mala idea preguntar a los Cullen, tal vez el doctor se haya cruzado con algo así antes" sugirió Sam, a lo que el consejo estuvo de acuerdo, el viejo Quil por otro lado se despidió para ir investigar al respecto, en algunos viejos libros desde el tiempo de Quil Atarea II, seguido por Sue y Sam, quien dejo a Jared a cargo. El resto de la manada miraba con curiosidad al par. Pero finalmente fue Embry quien rompió el silencio.

"Jay amigo… ¿Cómo se siente tener senos?" preguntó el apuesto chico, lo que de inmediato provoco la ira de Jacob, quien estuvo a punto de golpearle sin embargo se detuvo al recordar que tenía el cuerpo de su imprimación, así que debía tratarlo con sumo cuidado y no golpear hombres lobo, aquello no había terminado bien para Bella.

"Cierra la boca Embry" dijo Leah, golpeando la nuca del susodicho.

"¿Creen que Lottie pueda transformarse usando el cuerpo de Jake?" por un momento todos guardaron silencio, se miraron entre ellos con curiosidad, cinco minutos después todos estaban en el patio listos para probar la teoría de Seth, muy para su pesar.

"Lottie no creo que sea una buena idea, podrías lastimarte" trato de razonar con la chica, pero descubrió que su nuevo cuerpo no resultaba tan intimidante, ni fuerte como para poder retener a la castaña.

"Tranquilo, en todo caso quien se lastimaría seria tu cuerpo" comento Quil, emocionado por ver el resultado del pequeño experimento.

"Con mayor razón entonces….. ¡Jared di algo!" suplico desesperado, mientras jalaba el brazo de su compañero tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

"Lo siento Jake, también tengo curiosidad, además ahora te ves muy tierno, no puedo tomarte en serio" dicho eso todos rodearon a Lottie que sonreía emocionada "Ahora Charlotte concéntrate solo piensa en el lobo y déjate ir…" explico Jared, mientras todos contenían la respiración, a excepción de Jacob quien solo podía mirar con preocupación la escena, Lottie abrió y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de concentrarse como le habían dicho, justo cuando estaba por detener toda esa tontería Jacob vio cómo su cuerpo frente a él se convertía en una bestia gigante, lo que se veía mucho más aterrador ahora que tenía la perspectiva de su muy pequeña imprimación.

Charlotte parpadeo y ladeo su cabeza curiosa, mientras inspeccionaba sus alrededores, llego un punto en el comenzó a seguir su cola, probablemente desconcentrada por la sensación de tener una cola… aun podía recordar la primera vez que se transformó y lo alterado que se sintió, gracias a dios Lottie parecía llevarlo mucho mejor que él en ese tiempo, o al menos eso pensó hasta que la castaña comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con intensidad, su pelaje se erizo y comenzó a temblar como si estuviese a punto de perder el control.

Jacob fue el primero en reaccionar en instinto, corrió hasta su Charlotte, esperando que de alguna forma su imprimación tuviese el mismo efecto aun si habían cambiado de cuerpos "Lottie tranquila, yo estoy aquí…. Todo está bien, solo piensa en volver a la normalidad y escucha mi voz…. Concentra tu oído en mi voz" guardo un poco la distancia del lobo, lo último que quería era dañar el cuerpo de la castaña; como esperaba fue fácil para su cuerpo concentrarse en la voz Chalotte –ya era un habito- siempre que necesitaba recuperar el equilibrio lo único que tenía que pensar era en su amada, en su voz y su dulce rostro. Lottie se acercó a él suavemente, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de tocar su pelaje con la yema de sus dedos "Muy bien, solo vuelve a la normalidad duende… tu puedes"

Dos segundos después el lobo había vuelto a su forma humana, que respiraba de forma agitada "Eso fue horrible… ¡Dios! de la nada pude sentirlo **_todo_** , el bosque, el viento y a ustedes…. Sentía como si el mundo me fuese a aplastar en cualquier momento" explico su imprimación, tirándose en el suelo mientras trataba de absorber todo el oxígeno posible, la manada se miró los unos a otros, comprendiendo lo que la castaña quería decir "Se sintió tan extraño, como cuando desperté esta mañana en el cuerpo de Jake, pero mil veces peor, si no hubiese sido por él creo que me hubiese vuelto loca"

"Tranquila fue muy bueno para tu primera vez duende… estoy impresionado" dijo mientras le entregaba unos pantalones que Seth había ido a conseguir, la castaña los tomo confundida al inicio, pero pronto los colores se le subieron al rostro al notar su desnudez, mientras hacia un sobre humano esfuerzo por ponerse la ropa sin mirar abajo; él quiso ayudar pero recapacito cuando concluyo que poner las manos de Charlotte en su entrepierna solo podría empeorar las cosas.

"Muy bien, tenemos que cambiar de cuerpos, eso fue aterrador…." Lottie se levantó, su cara se veía evidentemente consternada. Todos se miraron impotentes, después de todo aquella situación era rara incluso para ellos, lo que era decir mucho

"Concuerdo contigo, tenemos que ir a ver a Carlisle ahora, él podría saber algo que hacer para revertir esto…. Díganle a Sam que nos llame si descubren algo, vamos Lottie" Ordeno Jacob, sin dejar lugar a replica, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de los chupa sangre con Lottie tras él, hasta que escucho a Quil gritarle desde atrás.

"¿Piensas irte en pijama?"…..

 **...**

Después de que Jacob se cambió - tomando ropa prestada de Rachel, que le quedaba enorme en el cuerpo de Lottie- ambos volvieron a ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de los vampiros. Lottie iba tras el moreno, siguiendo de cerca sus pasos, era sorprendente verse a sí misma a través de otros ojos, lo pequeña que era y lo mucho que Jacob luchaba por moverse en la espesura del bosque; aparentemente él aún no se acostumbraba a ser incapaz de moverse como solía, más de una vez la castaña tuvo que ayudarle para subir por alguna raíz o evitar que resbalase entre las rocas.

"Jake…. ¿Tú siempre me ves así?" pregunto, imaginando que ahora que solo estaban ellos dos podían hablar de algo que seguramente era privado para él. Jacob se giró a mirarla sobre el hombro, por un breve momento pareció confundido pero no tardo en adivinar de lo que Charlotte hablaba.

"Es más fuerte cuando me transformo, pero tú presencia es algo que no podría ignorar aunque quisiese" explico el moreno, mientras daba zancadas apresuradas.

"Vaya… cuando te vi ¿o me vi?... como sea, fue como ponerse audífonos, lo único que escuchaba y lo único veía eras tú, el resto del mundo quedo en el fondo silenciado" siguió a su amigo de cerca, mientras poco a poco se hundía en sus pensamientos, finalmente comprendiendo la fuerza que tenía la imprimación sobre Jacob y se sintió terriblemente culpable de no haber sido más considerada al respecto, en el futuro trataría de preocupar menos a su lobo amigo.

"Es bastante relajante algunas veces a decir verdad, no tener todo ese ruido en mi cabeza" justo cuando Charlotte estaba por preguntar más, llegaron a la casa de los Cullen. Ni si quiera pudieron poner un pie en la entrada cuando los vampiros salieron de la casa liderados por Edward.

"Esto no tiene sentido…" dijo el pálido adolecente, viéndoles como si se trataran del monstruo del lago Ness. Al parecer el chico estaba al tanto de su situación, lo que no resultaba sorpresivo tomando en cuenta su habilidad de leer mentes.

"¿Jacob…. Charlotte…?" su hermana los miraba incrédula, aparentemente su futuro esposo y verdugo le había dado la noticia antes de que ellos llegasen.

"Hola **_hermanita_** , quisiera decir que no es cierto, pero Jake y yo tenemos un pequeñísimo problema" confirmo Lottie, frustrada de tener que recurrir a los fríos por ayuda, pero a este punto no sabían que más hacer.

"Quieren saber si Carlisle puede ayudarles a volver a la normalidad" Edward dirigió su mirada a su padre, quien se encontraba tan estupefacto como el resto, aquello no le daba mucha esperanza.

"Jamás había visto algo así, alguna vez escuche de un vampiro capaz pasar su conciencia a otros cuerpos por cierto periodo de tiempo… sin embargo Jacob es un lobo…." Reflexiono el hombre, Charlotte pudo notar desde su posición como los engranajes de su cerebro se movían como locos, sin embargo seguía sin ser una solución "Podría hacerles algunos exámenes, tal vez sus cuerpos también sufrieron algún tipo de alteración, que se relacione"

"No lo creo, Charlotte fue capaz de convertirse, lo que significa que sus cuerpos están iguales, lo que cambio fueron sus mentes…." De nuevo Edward les quito las palabras de la boca, lo que ciertamente podría llegar a ser irritante, pero dadas las circunstancias eso les quitaba la molestia de tener que explicar todo.

"Básicamente no nos pueden ayudar" Jacob suspiro resignado, aunque si ambos eran honestos habían sospechado que ese sería el caso, después de todo ese parecía un problema de lobos.

"Tratare de investigar al respecto, si llego a encontrar algo se los diré de inmediato" fue lo único que el patriarca de los vampiros pudo ofrecerles. Derrotados decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a la reservación, esperando que el viejo Quil tuviese mejor suerte en descubrir algo, sin embargo fueron detenidos por una voz inesperada.

"Un momento…. enana, ahora que eres un lobo... ¿Qué te parece una lucha?"Emmett comenzó a bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Tanto ella como Jacob lo miraron sin poder creer que el vampiro sugiriese eso en ese preciso momento "Vamos, dijiste que patearías mi trasero si estuviésemos en circunstancias similares ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que ahora? …. He escuchado algunas cosas, solo quiero comprobar si eres tan dura como dicen" Pudo notar que el resto de los Cullen miraban al enorme vampiro con resignación, sabiendo que haría lo que sea por una buena lucha.

"Emmett no es momento, además tampoco sería justo… Charlotte no está acostumbrada a ese cuerpo, no hay forma de que pueda luchar así" Edward parecía tener buenas intenciones, tratando de razonar con su hermano; sin embargo sus palabras causaron irritación en ella, algo que Jacob noto de inmediato, mandando una mirada consternada a su imprimación que tenía mal temperamento cuando alguien dudaba de su fuerza, un ligero trauma causado por ser subestimada durante años debido a su pequeño tamaño. Lotttie por otro lado recordó su promesa de no preocupar más a su amigo – que hizo hace apenas dos minutos- así que estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta de Emmett cuando otra voz chillona y molesta intervino.

"Cierto Emmett esa no sería una victoria justa" el tono condescendiente de Alice Cullen fue suficiente para sacarla de sus casillas, un malhumor que se avivaba por el cuerpo de lobo que ahora habitaba, pero no podía pasar por alto como esa diminuta vampiresa afirmaba que ella perdería, que no podía luchar en ese cuerpo…. Sabia por la cara de la chupasangre que se estaba burlando de ella o al menos jugando con algún tipo de psicología inversa, eso era claro pero aun así su orgullo y furia fueron mayores.

"Bien Emmett prepárate para que patee tu trasero **_tan lejos_** que la nasa le pondrá nombre" No tardo en dirigirse hacia el vampiro, ignorando las silenciosa protesta de Jacob quien la miraba con desaprobación. Charlotte era consciente de que el cuerpo de su amigo no era tan flexible como el de ella, así que tendría que variar su estilo un poco, tal vez usar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, judo o boxeo lo que resultaba una desventaja contra alguien como Emmett quien básicamente era una pared de músculos, solo esperaba que la agilidad de Jake fuese lo suficiente como para burlar al chico "Solo una regla… nada de súper velocidad, será un encuentro frente a frente ¿bien?"

"No lo querría de otra forma" acepto el vampiro, inclinándose en posición de combate con los brazos hacia delante y las palmas abiertas, probablemente su primer movimiento sería tratar de taclearle o hacerle una llave. Miro hacia donde estaban los Cullen, curiosos por el encuentro. Los únicos que parecían preocupados eran Bella y Jacob, Charlotte ignoro a su hermana y tomo una posición parecida a la de Emmett lo que daría la falsa impresión de que iría con un ataque de frente como él.

Ambos contrincantes se mantuvieron inmóviles por algunos segundos, hasta que el vampiro hizo el primer movimiento justo como ella había anticipado, fue de frente tratando de atraparla por el cuello, sin embargo Lottie fue más rápida y tomo su brazo solo un segundo antes de que hiciese contacto. Giro sobre sí misma en un ángulo de noventa grados a la izquierda, apenas tuvo milésimas de segundo – antes de que el vampiro pudiese reaccionar- para tumbar a Emmett barriendo su pierna, dejando al vampiro bajo ella, con su brazo doblado contra su espalda.

"¿Suficiente?" pregunto estrujando el brazo del chico vampiro, sin embargo Emmett se rodó sobre su espalda con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus piernas y brazo restante, tratando de aplastar o por lo menos sacarse de encima a la castaña. Ella se alejó de él de inmediato, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rapido puesto que en un parpadeo el vampiro se lanzó contra Lottie, atrapándola en una llave al cuello, él trato de llevarla al suelo – lo que en definitiva aseguraría su vitoria- algo que Charlotte jamás permitiría, dio un gancho al costado de Emmett quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

"Vamos pequeña, ríndete…"

"Ni en sueños" imitando a su contrincante, Lottie inclino todo su peso hacia atrás, mientras enredaba una de sus piernas entre las de Emmet, un pequeño trastabille fue suficiente para que ella se liberase de su agarre, dándole un codazo de lleno en el rostro. Aprovecho que él seguía a su espalda para asegurar su brazo por debajo del de Emmet -flexionándolo al nivel de la axila- y entonces en un grácil movimiento lanzo al descomunal chupasangre por encima de su hombro, con toda la fuerza que pudo. En cuanto el vampiro colisiono contra la tierra gruño de dolor, mientras se retorcía sobre su espalda, sin embargo reacciono a tiempo antes de que el pie de la castaña colisionase contra su cara, giro sobre el suelo y se levantó, lanzándose de nuevo contra ella, tacleándola.

Giraron sobre el la tierra, luchando por someter al otro, al fondo podía oír a la vampiresa rubia apoyando a su novio, mientras Jake le gritaba que no se dejase ganar por ese gorila. Finalmente ambos se separaron, después de todo aquel forcejeo no parecía llevar a ningún lado; Lottie se puso de pie y tomo su distancia.

Quedaron frente a frente como al inicio de su pelea, sin embargo esta vez fue Charlotte quien se lanzó corriendo hacia el vampiro, quien también salió corriendo con la intención de colisionar contra su adversario – uno digno, si Emmett podía decirlo- sin embargo al último momento la castaña salto por encima del chico, cayendo a su espalda, antes de que pudiese si quiera voltear ella lo pateo en la espalda logrando que Emmett se arqueara de dolor, entonces lo tomo del cabello, para estampar su rodilla contra el cuello del vampiro y finalmente llevar su rostro contra el suelo, con toda su fuerza.

Soltó a Emmett mientras el adolecente se revolvía en la tierra hasta quedar boca arriba, respirando agitadamente y seguramente viendo estrellas, gracias a ese último golpe. Charlotte por su lado se botó en el suelo, esperando que el vampiro no se levantara de nuevo, porque a ese punto ella ya estaba exhausta, aun usando el cuerpo de Jacob había tomado mucho poder llevar a Emmett a ese estado, también podía sentir su apetito aumentar al punto que deseaba comerse una vaca entera.

"Ok enana… tu ganas… Ahora ayúdame a levantarme" pidió el moreno, admitiendo la derrota, ella estiro su mano para levantarlo, pero ni dos segundos pasaron cuando la vampiresa rubia tomo a su novio por los hombros y le ayudo a enderezarse sobre sus pies.

"Santos cielos Emmett, no estas satisfecho a menos que alguien use tu trasero como trapeador ¿verdad?.." reclamo Rosalie, inspeccionando que su chico no tuviese nada demasiado malo. Entonces miro a Charlotte, quien noto que era la primera vez que la rubia hacia algún tipo de contacto directo con ella "Es una lástima que no puedan quedarse así, sería bueno que le dieses una sacudida cada que se pone necio… " dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, hasta ahora Lottie había pensado que por la cara de maldita que la rubia tenía sería la más insoportable de todos los vampiros, pero algo le decía que había algo más con esa chica, solo le había dicho una oración pero le daba mucho menos mala espina que el resto de aquel aquelarre de vampiros, definitivamente le aterraba menos que el patriarca de los Cullen.

"Habría esperado eso de Edward , es un aguafiestas, pero no de ti _babe_ " Emmet fingió un rostro traicionado, sin embargo el brillo con el que miraba a su pareja no delataba más que amor por ella. Sintiendo que estaba fuera de lugar, Lottie se alejó de ellos, después de todo Rosalie parecía completamente capaz de cargar con el peso de su descomunal novio – probablemente no era la primera vez que lo hacía- entonces Jacob apareció a su lado, bastante emocionado.

"¡Santa Madre! Eso fue malditamente increíble Lottie, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.. No puedes imaginar lo asombroso que _yo me veía"_ Jacob daba saltos de la emoción, mientras que ella volteaba los ojos, aunque ciertamente era un desperdicio tener ese cuerpo de súper lobo y no saber cómo luchar, especialmente si se la pasan cazando monstruos como son los vampiros.

"Bien, pero no acepto nada de quejas y me llamaras _gran y poderosa maestra_ " Aquello era broma, sin embargo sí que consideraría apartar un poco de tiempo para darle un par de lecciones a su amigo.

"Creo que ya no quiero, gracias…" Dijo Jake con un tono de autosuficiencia, pero aun así termino sonriendo, orgulloso de que su pequeña pudo ganarle al más grande de los Cullen, sin importar el cuerpo "Sera mejor que nos vayamos, el viejo Quil y el resto ya están esperándonos" explico el moreno, mirando su celular.

"Si descubrimos algo los contactaremos de inmediato" fue lo único que Carlisle pudo ofrecerles, tras terminar de revisar su hijo, cerciorándose de que Lottie no hubiese roto nada importante o que no hubiese nada que necesitase reacomodarse.

"Si me preguntan a mi deberían dejarlo así…. Charlotte sería el terror de vampiros y lobos, aunque siempre podría recibir la mordida" sugirió Emmett, quien ya parecía empezar a recuperarse de su batalla. El resto de los vampiros lo miraban horrorizados aun cuando aquello podría ser una broma, resultaba imprudente decirle eso a Lottie quien jamás mostro más que desagrado por los de su clase, ella por su parte no encontró fuerzas para enojarse con el chico, quien obviamente pensaba primero con sus músculos que con su cabeza.

"Tendré que declinar… este cuerpo no se vería bien en un tutu, ni pienso unirme a su familia/culto vampírico…. así que es hora de irnos" Explico la castaña abriéndose camino hacia el bosque junto a su lobo, quien miraba feo a Emmett por siquiera sugerir que ella podría ser un vampiro, sin embargo aquella mirada no resultaba tan aterradora en la cara de la menor de las Swan.

Charlotte se giró por un momento para dirigirse a su hermana "Bella si papá pregunta estaré con los Black" dijo con tono frío, no podía y no quería perdonar a su hermana – probablemente nunca lo haría- sin embargo su padre tenía razón, ella seguía siendo su familia sin importar cuanto la odiase y amase al mismo tiempo -además nunca se sabe- bien podría llegar el momento que Bella vuelva hacia ella, consciente de lo mucho que se había equivocado y entonces Lottie tendría el gustoso placer de decirle: **_te lo dije_**. Con eso en mente volvió su vista al bosque y se dirigieron de vuelta a la preservación.

 **...**

Cuando volvieron a su casa Jacob conto a todo el mundo sobre la pelea de Charlotte contra Emmett, algo que el resto de la manada aplaudió, y al igual que el vampiro sugirieron que la castaña continuase en el cuerpo del moreno, porque en palabras de Paul _"Ella sería mucho mejor lobo que él y mucho más rudo"_ ganándose el obvio descontento de Jacob, quien tuvo que guardar su coraje para después cuando tuviese su cuerpo de vuelta. Sin embargo incluso él podía ver las ventajas del intercambio de cuerpos, ahora su furia no sacaba lo peor de él, podía controlar su humor, no tenía que comer lo que un equipo de football para sentirse satisfecho. Sin embargo más que nada era capaz de sentir sus sentimientos por Charlotte de forma más clara, aun quería protegerla, abrazarla y la amaba…. pero ya no tenía la necesidad de tenerla a su vista en cada momento o de esconderla en algún lejano rincón del mundo para que estuviese a salvo del horrible mundo exterior, ni sentía ganas de arrancarse la piel cada que ella no estaba a su lado.

Esto hacia que se sintiese más como cualquier otro chico enamorado en lugar de un loco obsesionado, porque aun cuando había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos causados por la imprimación, eso seguía siendo algo que su cuerpo ansiaba más que algo que él sintiese o quisiera.

Su padre y el resto del consejo llegaron para la hora de la cena – que Lottie preparo… usando un delantal rosa, algo que quedaría siempre impregnado en sus memorias y en la foto que Rachel tomo. Según la investigación lo más probable fue que Charlotte y él hicieron un viaje espiritual e intercambiaron cuerpos, siendo un ejemplo de ello cuando Utlapa robo el cuerpo de Taha Aki mientras este estaba en el mundo espiritual, dejando al antiguo jefe con la única opción de tomar prestado el cuerpo de un lobo…. Sin embargo mucho tiempo había pasado desde los días de los guerreros espirituales y no tenían idea de cómo es que ellos dos habían podido realizar el viaje en primer lugar – después de todo Lottie no era quileute- ni mucho menos como revertirlo.

Después de eso muchas ideas o sugerencias se dieron, desde meditación, transformarse mucho tiempo en lobo o simplemente esperar a que se revistiese por sí mismo, pero ninguna de esas ideas resultaba confiable.

Al final todos concluyeron que la mejor idea sería buscar un chamán – como el viejo Quil había dicho- alguien con acceso al mundo espiritual, el problema es que aquello sonaba disparatado además de complicado porque tendría que tratarse de alguien autentico, no uno de muchos estafadores y no era necesario decir que nadie en ese cuarto tenía el número de uno de esos en su directorio telefónico. Sin embargo para sorpresa de todo fue Emily quien tenía una pista de alguien que podría ayudar.

"No dije esto antes porque sinceramente no creo que sea verdad, pero viendo que no hay muchas opciones bien podríamos intentarlo… _Mi tío abuelo Isaías solía hablar de una vieja chaman que le salvo la vida en su juventud cuando su pierna quedo atrapada en una trampa para osos, estuvo atrapado ahí día y medio hasta que esa misteriosa mujer lo libero y curo su pierna en un parpadeo, dijo que ella también le dio un amuleto de buena suerte que le permitiría tener una gran familia y buena fortuna todo a cambio de un viejo cuchillo que su padre le había regalado en su niñez; según él ella vivía en el bosque en algún punto entre la Push y la reservación Makah, sin embargo jamás fue capaz de volver a encontrarla por mucho que busco_ … al final todos siempre pensaron que fue su imaginación al estar perdido varios días en medio de la nada, siempre pensé en esa historia como pura fantasía de mi viejo tío… sin embargo cosas más raras han pasado ¿no?" para cuando Emily termino su historia todos se miraban inseguros, porque ciertamente si los hombres lobo y vampiros existían ¿Por qué no podría una vieja chaman viviendo en medio del bosque?

Pero de alguna forma aquello sonaba demasiado conveniente sin contar que era un indicio bastante vago.

Les tomo un par de minutos, pero después de analizarlo Jacob decidió, después de todo este era un asunto que le competía a él y a Lottie "Es la mejor opción que tenemos por ahora, y yo quiero intentar buscar a esa mujer…. ¿Lottie?" preguntó el muchacho, después de todo se trataba de sus cuerpos y tal vez futuro si no lograban solucionarlo;pero esa no era una idea que él quisiese contemplar en ese momento.

"Estoy contigo amigo, quedarnos sentados discutiendo no nos regresara a la normalidad" afirmo la castaña. No podía ignorar el hecho que en ese problema ella era quien lo tenía más difícil, porque al menos su padre y hermana sabían, a diferencia de Charlie quien en ese momento creía que la menor de sus hijas estaba en una noche de chicas con Rachel y Leah. No tenían que decir mucho para saber que cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran para terminar con ese embrollo la tomarían sin dudar.

"Mañana al amanecer peinaremos la zona entre ambas reservaciones, si hay algo ahí lo encontraremos, mientras tanto papá ¿crees que puedan investigar sobre alguien más que pueda ayudarnos... tal vez en otras reservaciones?" Por un momento toda la manada – incluyendo a Sam- aceptaron que Jacob en efecto había nacido para ser su líder, era una lástima que él no tuviese interés alguno en el puesto, a menos que fuese necesario por el bien de Lottie.

* * *

NA

¿Que tal me extrañaron? Me disculpo por la larga ausencia, estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos... en fin espero lo disfrutasen fue un extraño y divertido cap... al menos para mi coff coff. Bueno como alguien lo pidió hubo interacción Lottie y Rosalie, que le agrada más que Alice, Edward y Carlisle (a él le tiene mucho miedo por razones desconocidas )pero menos que Emmett, y con respecto a Esme y Jasper pues ellos le valen, así esta la tabla de popularidad Cullen en términos de Charlotte, por si se preguntaban, luego lo explicare a detalle en la historia.

Lottie le pateo el trasero a Emmett, pero ya se lo que piensan ¿Porque es tan OP? a todos les gana eso no tiene sentido... pos eso es porque los personajes de Twilight son bien mensos para pelear, en serió vean las pocas peleas que hay en la saga, se darán cuenta en seguida, pero ya en serió aquí gano porque fue contra Emmett si hubiera sido Alice o Edward ella pierde por sus muy convenientes poderes, por ejemplo Leah le patearía el trasero sin problemas aun si no fuese loba, también algunos otros personajes pero ellos no van por ahí causando peleas. Ya en el futuro la pobre pequeña se enfrentara a la derrota.

Bien ahora tenemos un cambio de cuerpo imprevisto, pero la verdad técnicamente eso ya había sido mencionado en la historia etc. Y siento que esto abre interesantes posibilidades y divertidas, que haran este viaje ameno hasta que Bella la vuelva a cagar en amanecer

Eso fue todo, actualizare pronto lo prometo y cualquier sugerencia es tomada en cuenta. Besos a todos


	62. Chapter 62

1 Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs

2 Este fic es un Jacob/Oc, pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida

* * *

 **Él es ella... Ella es él**

Los días comenzaron a pasar sin ningún rastro de la mujer de la que el viejo tío Isaias alguna vez dijo haber conocido, resultaba una lástima que no pudiese si quiera preguntarle al hombre por alguna pista porque desgraciadamente había fallecido, hace ya cinco años. Por otro lado la búsqueda de su padre y el resto del consejo tampoco daban frutos, hallando solo estafadores que no podían si quiera notar algo raro en los jóvenes lobos, mucho menos viajar al mundo espiritual. La fe de Jacob no moría, sin embargo con cada día que pasaba podía sentirse menos incomodo en el cuerpo de Lottie, temiendo que al final ambos terminasen incapaces de regresar a la normalidad resignándose a vivir en el cuerpo del otro.

Por dos días pudieron convencer a Charlie de permitirle Charlotte quedarse en casa de los Black, sin embargo para el tercer día el hombre exigió que si hija volviese a casa, lo que dejo a Jacob con la tarea de fingir frente al oficial de policía que era Lottie, no un lobo adolecente dentro el cuerpo de su adorable retoño.

Jacob jamás se había sentido tan ansioso, dejando de lado la completa locura que resultaba su situación actual, pero la cosa era que no tenía idea de cómo ser Lottie, frente a Charlie, gracias dios Bella estaba consciente de la situación para poder ayudarle a desviar la atención de su padre cuando Jacob decía o hacia algo que pudiese delatarlo.

Charlotte por otro lado parecía estar viviendo el momento de su vida, aprendido a controlar mejor la transformación de lobo, sin embargo seguía siendo una experiencia sobre cogedora para ella, por lo que se limitaba a hacerlo por cortos periodos de tiempo, también comenzó a entrenar el cuerpo del moreno en krav maga y cualquier otra disciplina que pudiese pensar, básicamente pasaba los días jugando.

En cuanto Charlie salió de la casa Jacob corrió al cuarto de Lottie, por un abrigo y algo que pudiese protegerlo de la lluvia. Estaba listo para salir rumbo a la reservación cuando alcanzo a ver _su reflejo_ -por el rabillo del ojo- se giró entonces al espejo y aun le parecía increíble creer que todo eso era real, que él estaba en el cuerpo de Lottie. Llevo su mano a su rostro y sintió la suave piel de la castaña bajo las yemas de sus dedos, rozo sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios; por un segundo contemplo la retorcida idea de aprovechar aquella extraña oportunidad, para poder sentir, tocar y ver cara rincón de esa chica a quien amaba tanto que le dolía y con la que soñaba cada noche. Antes de poder sucumbir a aquel bajo instinto, su conciencia lo saco de su trance. De inmediato sintió culpa y desprecio por sí mismo, por siquiera _considerar_ hacer algo tan vil; se alejó del espejo avergonzado y corrió rumbo a la puerta principal. En cuanto salió de la casa de los Swan se encontró con Andrew Hale, lo único que le faltaba.

"Hey princesa ¿lista para la lección?" saludo el chico, sonreía de oreja a oreja, una expresión que Jacob jamás había visto en Hale, probablemente porque el muchacho lo odiaba, paso casi dos minutos sin que Jacob –en el cuerpo de Lottie- dijese nada, básicamente porque su cerebro era incapaz de formar una sola excusa coherente para librarse del chico, sin contar que no sabía a qué lección se refería.

"Yo emm.. yo…" Su cerebro estaba por hacer corto circuito, entonces Andrew se acercó a él y tomo su mano –la mano de Lottie- mientras le miraba claramente preocupado. Jacob comenzó a sudar frio, entonces Andrew se acercó aún más a él y puso su mano en su mejilla, aterrado por la idea de que el chico fuese a besarlo Jacob corrió tan fuerte y lejos como pudo, gritando tras de sí "¡LO SIENTO, TE LO EXPLICARE LUEGO…ESO ESPERO!"

Andrew se quedó mirando un segundo a la dirección que la castaña había tomado para salir corriendo, ciertamente estaba algo confundido pero en los pocos meses que llevaba de conocer a Charlotte Swan había descubierto que su vida básicamente era un desfile de rarezas, así que si planeaba salir con la chica tenía que estar listo para lidiar con ese tipo situaciones fuera de su entendimiento, después de todo – como había dicho- ella siempre terminaba por aclararle todo, más o menos. Tomo su celular y llamo a Chris tal vez aún podría ir con él a Port Angels para comprar un bate nuevo.

 **...**

Lottie había aprendido alguna cosas interesantes tras pasar unos días en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, como que ir al baño en definitiva era más fácil para los hombres, pero también una tarea bastante traumatizante para ella, dio gracias haber visto a Jacob desnudo varias veces o de otra forma no hubiese sido capaz de soportar el shock, de ver al _amigo_ de su amigo. Por otro lado era increíble lo bien que se sentía ser mucho más alto que la mayoría de las personas, además de los súper poderes de lobo. La vida en la casa de los Black resulto bastante más normal de lo esperado, después de todo había pasado la mitad de su niñez ahí, pero a diferencia de Jacob ella no tenía que ocultar su cambio de identidad a Rachel o Billy

Estaban terminando el desayuno cuando Jacob llego, casi arrollando la puerta a su paso, respiraba agitadamente y estaba pálido, entonces fue directo a Lottie.

"Creo que Andrew Hale estuvo a punto de besarme _….. **¡a mí!**_ …. esto ya es demasiado" explico tumbándose sobre una silla, mientras Rachel reía a todo pulmón, comprendiendo que su hermano estuvo a punto de ser besado por otro chico. Charlotte miro el calendario al costado del refrigerador, había olvidado por completo que había acordado verse con Andy.

"Lo siento, olvide por completo que tenía una cita…. ¿Cómo te libraste?" pregunto, tratando de no reírse como Rachel, mientras imaginaba a su amigo y Andy besándose, aquello sería una imagen bizarra pero digna de recordar.

"Salí corriendo y le dije que luego le explicaba" respondió Jake llevándose un bagel a la boca, Lottie sintió un poco de molestia porque aquel era el último bagel y ahora ella tenía el apetito de un pequeño pero hambriento ejército, todo gracias al super cuerpo de hombre lobo.

"Bueno siento sincera eso es algo que hago muy a menudo, así que seguro Andy no se sorprendió" dijo mientras tomaba cualquier cosa en la mesa que pudiese comer "Pero tampoco es fácil ser tu Jacob Black, ayer en la tienda dos chicas casi se lanzan encima de mí, era básicamente acoso sexual, no sabía que fueses tan popular…" Charlotte levanto y bajo sus cejas jetonamente, burlándose un poco de su amigo que ahora se veía abochornado; la verdad resultaba un alivio que Jacob tuviese tanta popularidad entre las chicas – lo que era normal, porque era apuesto, lindo y su padre era el jefe de la aldea- tal vez alguna de esas chicas podría ayudarlo a olvidarse de una vez por todas de Bella y hacerlo tan feliz como el chico se merecía. Pensó que tendría que hablar al respecto con Jake, en cuanto volviesen e la normalidad por su puesto.

Termino su desayuno y salieron rumbo al garaje, para matar el tiempo hasta que la manada llegase a darles el reporte del patrullaje de anoche, o cualquier otra solución que pudiesen haber encontrado para su terrible predicamento. Jacob de inmediato fue hacia la caja de herramientas y abrió el cofre de un Dodge Neon azul, aquel coche era un trabajo que había llegado antes de que su aventura iniciase, a Chrlotte le resultaba desconcertante ver a su cuerpo haciendo el trabajo de mecánico que Jacob usualmente hacía, pero de alguna forma eso explicaba porque se había puesto un par de overoles; desde el cambio de cuerpos Jacob había vestido su cuerpo de la forma más masculina posible, usando pantalones y a veces – si el clima lo permitía- bermudas, incluso en ese momento traía su cabello en el peinado más perezoso del mundo y encima de ese desastre estaba una gorra de baseball que Phill le regalo en navidad, por un momento Lottie creyó haber vuelto a cuando tenía seis y su padre elegía toda su ropa, hasta que Sarah Black y Sue Clearwater tuvieron que intervenir, de alguna forma extrañaba esos tiempos, la ropa era muy cómoda. Mientras hacia una nota mental de ir a comprar más jerseys deportivos y overoles, Jacob llamo su atención.

"Lottie podrías por favor girar _eso_ " le pidió mientras señalaba con sus dedos una especie de válvula que aparentemente no podía alcanzar, mientras sostenía con la llave alguna tuerca o _algo_ "No entiendo cómo puedes hacer nada con estas manos tan diminutas, son básicamente de pitufo"

Lottie giro la válvula y de inmediato miro feo a su amigo "Bueno el otro día casi me abro la cabeza cuando me tropecé por culpa de tus enormes piernas de jirafa, así que creo que estamos a mano" entonces le dio un pequeño zape a Jake, aprovechando que ahora ella era el gigante que estaba lejos del alcance de _sus manos de pitufo._

Una hora después llagaron Quil y Embry; a Lottie le comenzaba a parecer que esos dos estaban pegados de la cadera o algo, porque siempre aparecían juntos. Poco a poco el resto llego Sam y Jared…. Paul, Leah, Seth y Emily.

Como los días anteriores no hubo rastro alguno de aquella misteriosa mujer que el tío abuelo Isaías alguna vez vio y los registros antiguos no daban ninguna noticia nueva o útil a su problema. Fue en ese momento sin esperanza cuando tuvieron que aceptar una ruta mucho menos convencional pero era lo único que les quedaba, sorprendentemente el portador de esa idea resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el más joven de la manada, Seth Clearwater.

"¿Qué tal si intentamos esto?" De pronto tuvo sentido porque el chico había traído una mochila a la reunión, cuando estaban en medio del verano y ninguna clase en el horizonte. Frente a ellos Seth les presentaba un libro gigantesco llamado: _Las maravillas del mundo espiritual y el balance de las fuerzas del universo._ Todos compartieron miradas incrédulas, aquel libro parecía del tipo de basura que leería un banquero que renuncio a su trabajo para volverse vegetariano, activista ambiental y budista, porque no soportaba la superficialidad de las finanzas mundiales o tenía una crisis de la mediana edad en un viaje de auto descubrimiento "Lo sé, se ve más falso que las calificaciones de Paul" comento Seth, notando la desconfianza de sus amigos, mientras Paul lo miraba ofendido "Vamos Paul, trataste de cambiar una C por una A+…. Como sea, lo que quiero decir que tal vez entre alguno de estos libros charlatanes bien podría haber un método para devolverlos a la normalidad, miren cuantos libros hay sobre eso; alguno debe ser genuino"

"Ciertamente esa parece una mejor posibilidad que encontrar a una bruja loca en medio del bosque" dijo Jared, mientras extendía su brazo para tomar el extraño libro en las manos de Seth, quien entonces saco otros tantos de su mochila. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Lottie y Jake, después de todo eran sus espíritus los que estaban en juego. Se miraron entre ellos buscando saber lo que el otro pensaba sobre la idea, pero no necesitaba mucha consideración, después de todo sus opciones se veían cada vez más limitadas, entonces suspiraron antes de tomar uno de los libros de la mochiladel chico.

"Bien, creo que deberíamos intentar este ritual primero, es de un libro muy viejo…. Solo que ¿alguien sabe dónde conseguir sangre de cabra?" opino Seth. Con eso dicho, tanto ella como Jacob supieron que les esperaban días aún más difíciles.

* * *

NA

Este cap fue algo más cortito pero gracioso, me gusta ver a nuestra protagonista en aprietos aunque quien lo tiene peor es Jacob, espero les haya gustado, les mando un beso y sigan al pendiente.


	63. Chapter 63

no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs

2\. Este es un fic Jacob/Oc, pero todo puede pasar.

3\. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida

* * *

 **Conversaciones bajo la luna**

Paso una semana y media...

"Muchkin… ¿me estas escuchando cariño?" preguntó el jefe Swan, mirando con preocupación a su _hija_ al otro lado de la mesa. Jacob salió entonces de su ensimismamiento.

"Lo siento papá, me distraje un poco ¿Qué me decías?" pregunto Jake, fingiendo un tono de voz dulce como el de Charlotte, sin embargo a sus oídos solo era una pobre imitación de la castaña, sin embargo _su padre_ no pareció notarlo, pues solo resoplo resignado ante su despistada niña.

"Cariño ¿te has sentido bien? Ya no has practicado en tu estudio o pintado tus _peculiares_ adornos de jardín…. ¿Es por ese chico Westerling?" Pregunto el hombre, dirigiendo toda su atención a él. Jacob intercambio una mirada nerviosa con Bella, quien al menos sabía lo que estaba pasando

"Si papá… creo que me afecto más de lo que esperaba" respondió, fingiendo un rostro triste o al menos eso esperaba él.

"Tranquila hija, aun eres joven y conocerás a otros chicos, tal vez en unos tres o cinco años…o cuando tengas treinta…. No hay prisa" bromeo Charlie, aunque en él sabía que en el fondo el hombre temía que llegase el día en que su pequeña se vaya con algún chico, que bien podría terminar rompiéndole el corazón. Lo sabía porque lo había visto con su propio padre cuando Rebecca se casó y mudo a Hawai.

"Claro papá, tienes razón" dijo sonriendo, esperando que fuese un consuelo para Charlie, entonces continuo comiendo su cena, una cena que él había preparado; si algo bueno salía de todo eso, es que ahora Rachel no tendría que encargarse de la comida en su casa.

La cena termino y Jacob subió a la habitación de su castaña, donde esperaría a que Charlie durmiese plácidamente para entonces escabullirse por la ventana con la ayuda de Quil. Subía las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de Bella.

"Lottie…" giro para quedar cara a cara con la mayor de las Swan, en su momento pensó que el tener que compartir techo con la chica que alguna vez amo – y quien también lo boto- sería un tormento extra a su situación, sin embargo ahora la castaña no despertaba ningún sentimiento en él, ni rabia o amor, ahora simplemente era Isabella, la hermana de su Lottie…. Lo que daría por haber podido verla así desde un inicio "¿Qué tal esta Jacob? ¿Con lo de su problema? " Pregunto Bella, mirando nerviosamente a los lados, probablemente preocupada de que Charlie escuchase algo

Jacob continúo subiendo las escaleras, con la castaña siguiéndole a sus espaldas "Él está bien Billy y Rachel le están cuidando… sin embargo aún no tienen ni una pista de cómo solucionar su problema" explico lo más ambiguo que pudo, en caso de que el oficial de policía en realidad estuviese escuchando.

"Entiendo… Carlisle ha estado buscando algún tipo de _especialista_ … pero aun nada" habían hablado de su teoría con los vampiros en caso de que ellos conociesen algún chaman, brujo o espiritista que pudiese saber qué hacer, estaban así de desesperados. Pero aún seguían sin nada, cansado por esa situación Jacob decidió entrar al cuarto y descansar un poco, pensando en lo increíble que sería tomar un baño sin tener que vendarse los ojos y quedarse remojando como si la bañera se tratase de una lavadora.

Aquello había sido una regla auto impuesta, aun cuando Lottie le había dado permiso de _ver –_ dada la situación- él no tenía intención de invadir así la privacidad de la chica que amaba, mucho menos tocarla aun cuando fuese en nombre de la higiene. Estaba por cerrar la puerta del cuarto cuando la voz de Bella llamo su atención de nuevo "¿Tú cómo has estado? Ya sabes con todo lo de la boda y eso… no hemos hablado en un tiempo" le pregunto mientras evadía sus ojos; él se preguntó brevemente si ella aun tendría sentimientos por él, aunque si así fuese poco importaría a este punto.

"Estoy bien Isabella… en tanto J _acob_ este bien, yo también lo estaré…." Fue lo único que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo no contaba con el hecho de que la castaña lo siguiese al interior del cuarto. Jake se giró sorprendido por la actitud impetuosa de Bella, quien realmente no había figurado mucho en su vida desde aquel fatídico día en que lo abandono a él y Lottie para irse con la sanguijuela, para él ellos ya se había dicho todo lo que se tenía por decir.

"Jake tenemos que hablar, sé que te hice daño…. Lamento haberte ilusionado aun cuando no fue mi intención, pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…. No soporto sentir que me odias" la miro incrédulo, o al menos esperaba que eso fuese lo que la cara de Charlotte estuviese expresando. No entendía como Bella era capaz de decirle eso después de todo lo que había pasado y del dolor que ella había provocado.

"Yo amo a Lottie" en cuanto dijo eso la cara de Bella se quedó pasmada, mientras trataba de descifrar a donde quería llegar él con esa declaración "No como una amiga, o una hermana…. Le amo como jamás creí amar a nadie, mucho más de lo que te amé a ti; la amo tanto que aun sí algún día decide dejarme para irse con otro – incluso si fuese un vampiro- yo la dejaría ir en un parpadeo, mientras estuviese seguro de que ella sería feliz. Así que no debes preocuparte ya no me importa que eligieses a Edward, ni siento dolor al verlos juntos; incluso iré a su boda, porque Lottie tiene que ir y no pienso dejarla sola con todos esos chupasangre; en resumidas cuentas Bella, _no estoy recentido…._ No sé si podamos algún día volver a ser amigos, pero ahora yo tengo que estar al lado de Lottie, de ahora en adelante siempre la voy a elegir a ella" explico lo más claro posible, aunque una parte de él temía que Isabella le dijese a Charlotte sobre sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que las hermanas estaban en tan malos términos que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra más de lo necesario, aun si Bella trataba de decirle algo a su hermana lo más seguro es que Lottie no la escucharía.

Isabella lo miraba como si le hubiese dado una bofetada en el rostro, lo que le hizo sentir cierto remordimiento, sin embargo no le había dicho nada malo ni ninguna mentira; ella en su momento había sido clara en porque no podía estar con él, ahora Jacob no podía ser su amigo porque a los ojos de Lottie aquello podría ser una traición y Jacob ya había defraudado demasiado a su pequeña castaña en pos de Bella Swan, aquello no volvería a pasar nunca, había sido una lección que tardo en aprender pero sería un error que jamás cometería de nuevo.

"No te tomo mucho tiempo avanzar, creo que me preocupe por nada" dijo la castaña, encogiéndose sobre si misma mientras nerviosamente ponía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y mordía su labio.

En otro momento de su vida el corazón de Jake rebozaría de felicidad ante la escena, que claramente decía que Bella aun tenia cierto sentimiento por él, sin embargo ahora solo sentía incomodidad y un poco de enojo, porque al parecer nadie quiere algo hasta que alguien más lo tiene.

"Bueno si le preguntas a Embry te dirá que empezó a los ocho años, pero fui muy idiota para saberlo, hasta ahora" sonrió amargamente, porque nada era peor que el hecho que tardo tanto en descubrir lo que sentía y lo mucho que perdió por ello.

"En ese caso, les deseo lo mejor…" no tenía que ser un genio –ni leer mentes como Edward- para saber que las palabras de Bella no eran ni la mitad de sinceras de lo que ella intentaba que sonasen. Sus brazos estaba cruzados y se negaba a mirarlo directamente, pero podía notar cierta tristeza en su rostro, lo que le hacía sentir un enorme pesar por todo aquel embrollo amoroso en el que algún poder superior decidió meterlos, porque al parecer ninguno de ellos era completamente feliz; Edward se casaría con una chica que lo dejaría todo por él pero que de igual forma una parte de su corazón aun le partencia a otro; Bella siempre estaría dividida en dos –aun si ella no lo admitía- además que había perdido el amor de su única hermana, Jacob había desperdiciado mucho tiempo en la chica incorrecta y ahora había perdido aquella que más amaba y Lottie… bueno, ella había perdido a su hermana, el ballet y la posibilidad de una vida normal.

"Lottie no siente lo mismo, ni siquiera sabe lo que yo siento…. Tal parece que estoy destinado a que las Swan me rompan el corazón… solo que no me importa que Lottie lo haga" rio sínicamente, se sentó sobre la cama y miro tristemente a Bella.

Aquella era la gran diferencia del amor que tuvo por Isabella y el que ahora sentía por su imprimación, nunca soporto la idea de ver a Bells con otro que no fuese él. Con Lottie no le importaba si su corazón se rompía, si elegía a otro ni que le rechazase, podría abandonarlo y nunca volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero para él estaría bien – seguiría viviendo feliz - mientras ella sonriese.

"Tal vez ella todavía no lo sabe… lo que siente por ti" Bella se sentó a su lado y beso su mejilla antes que él pudiese decir o hacer algo al respecto; aquel roce solo duro un segundo antes de que Jacob girase para ver totalmente confundido a la castaña, entonces ella salió corriendo a la puerta y sin darle la cara le dijo por ultimo " _Adiós Jake._." - Y salió del cuarto.

Jacob se quedó un par de minutos mirando la puerta, pensando que esa despedida se sintió mucho más definitiva que aquella que tuvieron antes, cuando quedo con los huesos y corazón rotos, postrado en su cama mientras escuchaba el llanto de su imprimación afuera de su ventana.

Fue hasta la ventana para mirar como la noche caía cada vez más pesada, esperando por la llegada de Quil.

 **...**

"Tal vez si usamos peyote… oí que antes utilizaban eso para hacer _viajes_ " sugirió Embry comiendo un pedazo de pizza. Pudo notar como todos en la manada se golpeaban internamente al escuchar la ridícula idea, Lottie estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse al lazo que compartía con el resto de los lobos, aunque no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

"Eso no servía para ir al mundo astral…. solo los drogaba, idiota" dijo Leah, mientras rodaba los ojos ante la torpeza del chico, quien de inmediato le mando una muy fea mirada, pero la morena como siempre le ignoro. Para ese punto ya habían probado al menos cinco rituales distintos, con extrañas hierbas -cuyos nombres no podía ni pronunciar- e incienso y hasta mirra, pero nada "Hoy tendrán que recostarse bajo la luz de la luna, mientras en una fogata queman Robinia pseudoacacia, justo a la media noche" explico la loba, luchando por decir correctamente el nombre la planta que sostenía en sus manos. Tanto ella como Jacob resoplaron, esperando que finalmente aquel ritual tuviese algún tipo de resultado, porque su paciencia estaba comenzando a disminuir con cada día.

Para cuando las doce sonaron ambos estaban en un claro donde podían recibir perfectamente la luz de la luna, recostados perpendicularmente, mientras las brasas de la fogata quemaban la Robinia, llenando el aire con un olor extraño. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados en profunda meditación, por media hora trataron de despegar su espíritu del cuerpo que ahora habitaban; sin embargo paso una hora más y nada.

"¡Maldita sea!... ¿Por qué nada funciona?" grito Jake, frustrado mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello castaño que ahora poseía. Ella lo miro acongojada, porque era consiente que la razón por la que el moreno estaba tan preocupado era por Lottie, a él no le importaba recuperar su cuerpo, pero si quería que ella estuviese en el propio, sin tener que lidiar con los inconvenientes de ser un lobo.

"Tranquilo Jay, encontraremos una forma, todo estará bien"

"Duende lo hemos intentado todo, incluso buscar como locos a una anciana en medio del bosque ¿Qué pasa si?…. ¿Qué pasa si no podemos volver a la normalidad?" miro a su amigo directo a los ojos – que en realidad eran _sus ojos_ \- entonces vio que él le pregunto seriamente, tal vez suplicando que ella le dijese que hacer, porque él sinceramente no parecía saberlo.

Charlotte medito entonces que pasaría si en realidad su problema no tenía solución, lo que pasaría con el baile, con su padre y madre a quienes ya nunca podría llamar así, a sus amigos quienes solo la verían como Jacob –sin contar Andrew y Caleb- para todo el mundo ella sería un chico… Por un breve momento se aterro, ante la incertidumbre y el enorme cambio en su vida, pero entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, los problemas y monstruos –literalmente- que tuvo que sobrepasar. No era la primera vez que su vida o la de Jacob daba un giro de 180 grados, pero ahora estaban juntos…. y después de todo, siempre había una forma.

"Bueno entonces lo lamento Jacob, pero veras tu cuerpo convertirse en un bailarín de ballet gay… tu pierna está en perfectas condiciones, te convertirás en alguien muy famoso…" Entonces él comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, ambos sabían que aquello no era una broma sino una fuerte posibilidad –viendo cómo iban las cosas- sin embargo, no podía evitar encontrar ridícula toda esa situación en la que el destino les había puesto.

"En ese caso, prepárate a verte convertida en una pequeña y lesbiana mecánica" razono Jacob, con una expresión más seria, pero en con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios; entonces ella se imaginó a si misma de la forma en que Jake lo había descrito, preguntándose si llegaría un punto en que dejaría de ver su cuerpo como suyo, sino como algo que podía darle a su amigo para que viviese su vida, aun si no era para nada como alguna vez lo imaginaron.

"Tal vez podríamos casarnos…así no tendríamos que fingir todo el tiempo ni engañar a alguien" comento, considerando que sería muy raro tener una pareja que no sepa quiénes son en realidad o fueron. Él no parecía encontrar la idea muy atractiva, puesto se quedó en silencio mirándola como si de repente hubiese visto un fantasma, ella no pudo culparle del todo, eran amigos así que un matrimonio juntos después de haber cambiado de cuerpos era demasiado raro hasta para ellos.

"Lottie yo… la ver-verdad es que yo.." tartamudeo Jake, tal vez buscando una forma amable de decirle que no se casaría con ella porque ya eran básicamente como hermanos, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de ahorrarle las palabras un extraño ruido llamo la atención de ese súper oído de lobo que ahora ella tenía, levanto su mano para interrumpir lo que sea que él estuviese diciendo mientras concentraba su audición todo lo posible. Aquel extraño sonido era como una risa, pero al mismo tiempo era como música y el sonido de las hojas moviéndose contra el viento… en simples palabras, no tenía sentido.

Nunca había oído algo igual, intrigada se levantó para ir en busca del origen de aquel hipnotizante ruido, mientras que a su espalda también oía los pasos y voz de Jacob "Lottie ¿Qué sucede?" Le ignoro y continuo caminado, poco a poco se fue adentrando cada vez más en la oscuridad del bosque hasta un punto en que ella no reconocía donde estaban, y lo único que podía oír era esa extraña música, hasta que finalmente encontró la fuente…. Frente a ella estaba una niña quileute o tal vez makah, la niña estaba rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche sentada sobre la enorme raíz de un árbol, que sobre salía de la tierra, la castaña estaba por preguntar a la niña que hacía en ahí a esas horas de la madrugada sin embargo la pequeña la interrumpió antes de que empezara.

"Vaya, vaya… son caperucita y el lobo feroz, niños traviesos ¿Cómo consiguieron meterse en el cuerpo del otro?" pregunto la niña, mientras vieron como del tronco del árbol salió una esfera verde brillante que voló directamente a las manos de la niña...

* * *

NA

chan, chan, chan... Espero les gustase, a mi opinión este es un arco bizarro pero divertido hahahaha, bueno sentí que era hora de que Jacob le dijese a Bella que ya no la ama, pensé en esperar a la boda pero cuando estaba escribiendo esta parte eso salio naturalmente así que lo sentí mejor, ademas tiene sentido porque es la primera vez que hablaban a solas desde lo del final de eclipse, en fin ps ya no la quiere. Bueno como saben cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida, algo que quisieran ver? generalmente lo cumplo jejeje ¿por cierto imaginan a Lottie como una mecánica lesbiana y a Jacob como bailarín de ballet? podría hacer un AU de eso jajajaja

Chao y besos


	64. Chapter 64

1 Twilight no me pertenece solo esta historia y los OC

2\. Este dice es Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier sugerencia o critica constructiva es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Magia conveniente... para problemas inconvenientes**

Tanto Charlotte como Jacob estaban si palabras, no entendían del todo lo que pasaba pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que estaba frente a una presencia abrumadora, especialmente Lottie que podía sentir la inquietud del lobo dentro de ella, mezclando sentimientos como respeto, miedo e impotencia. "Seguramente esperaban algo distinto, _tal vez mayor_ " como si aquello fuese una película vieron a la niña transformarse en una anciana en cuestión de segundos. Tanto ella como Jake saltaron hacia atrás asustados, mientras la anciana se carcajeo de su pequeña broma y regreso a ser una niña en un instante.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Jacob, colocándose frente a Lottie tratando de protegerla aun cuando estaban en cuerpos distintos, ambos sabían que era poco probable que la niña-anciana fuese a hacerles algo, pero nunca estaba de más estar alerta.

"Bueno solía ser miembro de la tribu Makah hace muchos años, una chica como cualquier otra de nombre Yoome, pero ahora no soy nadie, solo un vieja bruja que va de aquí a allá" Explico la niña distraídamente, mientras se levantaba de la raíz e introducía aquella extraña luz de nuevo al tronco del árbol. Tanto ella como Jacob miraron curiosos esa acción, preguntándose que era exactamente aquella luz verde que parecía una luciérnaga gigante, como si hubiese leído sus mentes, la niña les explicó "Es un espíritu del bosque, viven en los árboles…. También hay espíritus del agua, del viento y del fuego… Tú deberías saberlo, chico lobo, ya que tus ancestros solían ser sus compañeros" entonces miro a Jacob a los ojos. Aquellos orbes negros eran mágicos al punto que por una décima de segundo Lottie juro haber visto las estrellas, en los ojos de esa niña.

"¿son espíritus…?" Dijo Jacob, mirando con curiosidad al punto donde había desaparecido aquella singular luz verde. Estaban tan inmersos viendo el árbol – en espera de poder volver a ver aquella intrigante luz- que no se percataron de en que momento la niña chaman se acercó a ellos al punto de quedar frente a frente, con solo veinte centímetros de separación, aquello casi les saca el corazón.

"Ahora arreglemos su pequeño problema…. Los dos comparten un lazo especial, son almas gemelas después de todo… mi teoría es que fue un profundo conflicto interno lo que causo una perturbación en su espíritu, algo que obviamente los afecta a los dos… básicamente el alma de uno de ustedes sufría mucho, así que se escapó al cuerpo de su gemelo" Se miraron intensamente, los dos habían contemplado antes la idea de que probablemente eran _almas gemelas,_ sin embargo oírlo de una poderosa –pequeña y extraña - chaman era un asunto completamente distinto, además estaba el hecho que al parecer uno de los dos había provocado aquello, sin intención por supuesto, pero al final del día uno de ellos estaba sufriendo.

"¿Entonces debemos resolver ese conflicto interno para poder volver a la normalidad?" Pregunto Lottie, después de todo era lo más lógico, aunque algo cliché si le preguntaban a ella, como si estuviesen en alguna clase de cuento o película.

" **Claro que no,** eso es muy poco práctico, así que les daré un brebaje que los regresara a su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, si ** _tienen_** que arreglar ese problema… porque de otro modo esto podría pasar de nuevo; o incluso algo peor…. Pero primero requiero un pago, un dedo…dientes ¿tal vez?" Sugirió la niña mientras alzaba su mano frente a ellos, al parecer esperaba que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos se cortase algo y lo pusiese ahí en la palma de su pequeña mano.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" grito alarmado Jacob, mientras ponía un brazo frente a Lottie en un extraño intento de protegerla, toda esa situación estaba pasando demasiado súbita y rápidamente, su cerebro apenas estaba aceptando que los vampiros y hombres lobo existían así que no podía simplemente lidiar con esa mierda como si fuese cosa de todos los días, y sabía que era los mismo para la castaña, además que ya no estaba tan seguro de las buenas e inofensivas intenciones de la niña/anciana/chaman.

"Las personas no puede obtener nada sin primero dar algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse…. así funcionan el mundo, incluso la magia, yo solo puedo ayudarles hasta cierto punto pero el resto viene de ustedes" entonces volvió a acercar su mano hacia ellos. Compartieron una mirada entendiendo que lo que la niña decía tenía sentido, después de todo ambos habían aprendido por la mala que la vida nunca da nada por sentado, si quieres algo tienes que esforzarte y estar dispuesto a sacrificar algunas cosas en el camino, pero a veces -como ahora- ese sacrificio valía mucho la pena.

Tenían dos opciones, hacer lo que la misteriosa chaman les decía y confiar en que volverían a sus respectivos cuerpos – preferentemente evitando una situación como la de _la sirenita_ \- o buscar otra forma no mágica de salir de ese embrollo; no les tomo mucho decidir.

"¿Cabello serviría?" Pregunto Lottie, mientras señalaba a Jacob –en su cuerpo- después de todo ella no tenía súper curación ni nada parecido; así que cortar alguna extremidad estaba descartado, aunque no podía negar que también le dolía la idea de tener que cortar cualquier cantidad de cabello

"Si, pero es aburrido… y necesitare _mucho_ , la mitad al menos" Comento la niña pasando los dedos por la larga melena del cuerpo de Charlotte, quien grito internamente cuanto aquella bruja saco un cuchillo de la nada para rebanar su cabello, que ahora apenas llegaba a sus hombros; Jacob por su parte solo se quedó congelado por el repentino movimiento, además de la cercanía del cuchillo a su cara.

Tras cortar el cabello Yoomee miro pensativa a Jake "Hhuummm, ahora tú lobo, dame un colmillo…. Tomare uno que no ocupes mucho, lo prometo" El muchacho pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos, pero al final asintió con la cabeza y al instante la anciana estaba frente a Charlotte con el mismo cuchillo, ella cerro los ojos en espera de lo que venía …

"Listo" Explico la chaman, sostuvo el cabello y colmillo en su mano justo antes de cerrar su puño, entonces vio cómo su puño se prendió en llamas y humo salía de el, cuando el fuego se apagó volvió a abrir su mano y en ella habían dos pequeños frascos con un líquido azul, los dos miraron con desconfianza aquel menjurje sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás, además después de ver su mano arder en combustión espontánea, sin rastro de quemaduras, no les quedó duda alguna que la magia de Yoome era legítima.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, Lottie podía sentir como el espacio donde antes estaba el colmillo comenzaba a curarse y cerrar la herida hecha con el cuchillo.

"En un máximo de doce horas ambos volverán a la normalidad, no puedo decir con exactitud en que momento, así que les aconsejo estar juntos hasta que eso pase, así será más fácil el cambio y mucho menos traumático" explico la niña mientras animaba al par a tomar las botellas de su mano

Jacob y Lottie se miraron, contaron hasta tres en sus cabezas y al mismo tiempo tomaron los frascos, los abrieron y en un solo movimiento fluido los llevaron hasta sus labios. En cuanto el extraño líquido toco su lengua Charlotte estuvo a punto de escupirlo antes de que llegase a su garganta, sabía podrido y al mismo tiempo horriblemente dulce, pudo notar de inmediato que su amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones, tal vez un poco mejor que ella incluso, ya que no tenía en cuerpo con los sentidos aumentados. Tomaron hasta la última gota, usando toda voluntad que tenían por regresar a la normalidad para soportar la extraña sensación que tenía aquella pócima, que al terminarla les produjo un pequeño dolor en estómago, algo que según la vieja chaman era _normal_

"Bien creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho" dijo la pequeña mientras daba la vuelta con la intención de irse tan casualmente como había llegado.

"¡Espere! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto? ¿Cómo es que…? No puedes irte así sin más" gritó muy turbada la castaña, porque aquella niña era un nivel completamente distinto de sobrenatural, desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo fascinante.

"No se agobien con problemas que no son suyos niños, solo traten de hacer lo mejor que puedan con el destino que los grandes espíritus designaron para ustedes… creo que con eso ya tienen suficiente" respondió la chaman, quien por primera vez les regalo una sonrisa dulce mientras los miraba con ternura como si fuesen solo un par de bebes a sus ojos "Si algún día necesitan mi ayuda vuelvan aquí después de la media noche y pregunten a los árboles por mi" fue entonces que del bosque comenzaron a brotar varias luces verdes, flotando alrededor de aquella niña, quien entonces continuo su camino, dándoles una última mirada de despedida; sin embargo para sorpresa de Jacob cuando los ojos de Yoome se posaron sobre él pudo escuchar en su cabeza la voz de la pequeña _"Muchacho, un corazón y espíritu dividido es tan peligroso como navegar en medio de una tormenta…. Debes encontrar balance, antes de que alguna catástrofe suceda"_ entonces Yomee sonrió comprensivamente, mientras el hombre lobo se quedó pálido; dos segundos después ella ya no estaba.

Pasaron minutos mirando a la nada, sin poder terminar de creer lo que había pasado, aquello había sido hasta ahora la situación más bizarra de su vida, contando la guerra contra un ejército de vampiros liderados por una pelirroja psicópata sedienta de venganza "Bien, eso fue raro" suspiro la castaña mientras su cabeza trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

 **...**

Jacob no podía parar de repasar las palabras de Yoomee en su cabeza, había contemplado la idea de que el cambio había sido su culpa, después de todo como la niña lo dijo: _su corazón y alma estaban divididos…_ moría de amor por su imprimación, sin embargo quería cumplir con su deber y ser el hermano y amigo que ella necesitaba. No sabía cómo reparar eso, si tan solo pudiese volver al tiempo cuando no tenía sentimientos románticos por su castaña o simplemente olvidarse por completo de ese amor que ahora lo torturaba; pero tendría que encontrar una forma de acabar con ese conflicto interno, porque podrían volver a cambiar de cuerpo u algo peor…. ni siquiera quería imaginar que podría ser peor.

"Jake creo que fue mi culpa, lo del cambio de cuerpos" dijo repentinamente Lottie y por una milésima de segundo tuvo la esperanza de que eso significara que Lottie también tenía sentimientos por él -que también la carcomían por dentro- sin embargo esa esperanza murió tan rápido como nació "Con todo lo de Caleb y Andrew creo que no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, ahora pude apreciar mejor la imprimación de tu lado y creo que no he sido lo suficientemente considerada contigo…." Dijo Lottie mientras tomaba su mano, para ese punto ya se miraban frente a frente "Quiero que sepas que a mí también me afecta, lo pensé detenidamente y descubrí que nunca te lo dije. Cuando paso todo lo de Victoria fui capaz de seguir gracias a ti, tú me haces sentir segura de una forma especial y nunca siento mayor paz que cuando estoy a tu lado… eres mi mejor amigo y mi familia, así que lo que sea que necesites puedes decírmelo, porque tú eres muy importante para mí"

Por un lado Jacob quería decirle todo y por otro solo quería callar y recibir el cariño que su castaña le estaba demostrando en ese momento; siendo el cobarde que era decidió hacer lo segundo. Abrazo a Charlotte con toda la fuerza que pudo, que no era mucho estando en el cuerpo de la chica, además que apenas llegaba a la cintura de su cuerpo "Tranquila Lottie, yo también he estado muy distraído con el trabajo, tal vez mi lobo pensó que te estaba descuidando así que reacciono mal, pero no importa _porque_ paso esto… lo vamos a reparar" se separó de Charlotte y le sonrió, prometiéndose a sí mismo que arreglaría su problema a como dé lugar "Vamos, todos deben preguntarse dónde estamos"

Llegaron al hogar de los Black, donde fueron bombardeados por las voces de muchos lobos preocupados y enojados, al parecer durante el tiempo que estuvieron con Yoomee –que no fue más de cinco minutos al parecer- todo rastro de ellos desapareció por completo, como si se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire dijo Embry. Pasaron casi media hora tratando de explicar todo lo que había pasado con la niña chaman _y_ aun así al final todos les miraron como si estuviesen drogados y nada de lo que dijesen tuviese sentido alguno; pero al final todos les creyeron porque…bueno, no les quedaba otra opción.

Justo como Yoome les había dicho ambos se quedaron uno junto al otro, incluso a la hora de dormir, aunque tuvieron que dormir en la sala, porque su padre se rehusaba a dejar a un par de adolecentes dormir solos, encerrados en una habitación - claro que su padre no sabía que ya lo habían hecho antes- así que tuvieron que dormir en el suelo bajo la vigilancia de Rachel… y el resto de la manada. A pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir en los últimos días Jacob se sintió un poco agradecido de tener la oportunidad de dormir junto a su amada, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de rendirse al sueño, sosteniendo la mano de su imprimación.

Despertó gruñendo, tratando de huir de los primero rayos del sol, parpadeo un par de veces para ahuyentar los restantes de sueño, giro su cabeza tratando de recordar porque estaba en su sala en lugar de su habitación, entonces vio Lottie a su lado, su cara iluminada de amarillo y su recién cortado cabello esparcido sobre las sabanas, a su cerebro le tomo un par de minutos descubrir que la poción había funcionado.

"¡CARLOTTE…DUENDE…. DESPIERTA!" grito emocionado, mientras agitaba a su imprimación por los hombros para poder despertarla; tenía que admitir que en el fondo había temido que la chaman les hubiese timado. Se disculpó internamente con la mujer mientras daba saltos de felicidad.

"¿Funciono?" pregunto confundida la castaña, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro y cabello "¡FUNCIONO….FUNCIONO!" ahora a ambos gritaban y saltaban en medio de la sala, lo que termino de despertar a todos, quienes pronto soltaron suspiros de alivio y risas por la reacción de los dos. Sin embargo la emoción no duro mucho "¡Diablos mi padre!... Anoche nos escapamos, tengo que volver antes de que despierte"

En cuestión de segundos ambos se prepararon y salieron corriendo del lugar, Jacob subió a Lottie a su lomo y comenzó a correr; por primera vez en dos años se sintió feliz de poder transformarse en lobo, de alguna forma lo había extrañado cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de su imprimación

"Oh dios, mi cabello…. ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?" aquello era un punto valido, después de todo se había ido a la cama con una larga cabellera y ahora su pelo apenas llegaba por debajo de sushombros, además de que el corte estaba algo chueco. Se encogió de hombros, lo que en lobo era bastante difícil, pero aun así Lottie rio y dijo "Bueno, ya pensare en algo"

 **...**

Llegaron a su casa y la castaña se despidió de él besándolo en su frente y acariciando su pelaje "Te veré en la tarde, lo prometo" entonces salió corriendo hacia la puerta trasera, así si su padre la veía podía decir que estaba dando un paseo antes de preparar el desayuno, no era para nada la mejor excusa, pero estaba segura que su padre no lo notaria en cuanto viese su cabello, entro a su casa silenciosamente, sin embargo pronto se estropeo su plan de escabullirse.

"¡SANTOS DEMONIOS!... ¡Lottie ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!" grito su padre desde la entrada de la cocina.

* * *

NA

Bien eso fue todo amigos jejejejeje se resolvi el cambio de cuerpos, realmente cree este arco por dos razones: uno para enfatizar la importancia del tema espiritual con los lobos y como sus emociones pueden afectarles, porque siento que no se vio mucho de esa parte mística en crepúsculo y numero dos: porque quera hacer un personaje femenino poderoso, misterioso y que tiene esa aura de que lo sabe todo pero no te diré ni una mierda y habla criptico jajajajaja amo y odio ese tipo de personajes, ademas los chamanes son cool. Pero aun cuando cree a Yoome porque me apetezca un personaje as no significa que no tenga un plan a futuro para ella, ahora se que pensaran que con magia voy a arreglar todos los problemas e inconvenientes Ps se equivocan, porque la magia en este mundo viene con un precio y aveces puede ser uno muy alto, así que no usare la magia para arreglar todo - como la pierna de Lottie- ni lo piensen, aunque la magia en este cap si fue solo un uso para la conveniencia de la historia no lo negare, lo puse en el titulo. En fin lamento tanto la tardanza, mi teclado se daño y ahora escribo en mi cel, así es la vida, en fin cualquier sugerencia es tomada en cuenta y espero sus comentarios, tratare de actualizar en la semana y por cierto estoy pensando en conseguirle un chico a Leah, pienso en uno d ellos hermanos Hale, ustedes que piensan? besos Chao Chao !


	65. Chapter 65

1\. Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia y los OC.

2\. Este fic es Jacob/OC pero todo puede pasar.

3\. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **A.M.I.G.O.S.**

Todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos a lo que ellos encontraban normal, siendo el cabello de Charlotte y el colmillo de Jacob las únicas represalias.

Después de conseguir un corte _profesional,_ su melena ahora llegaba por debajo de su quijada, pero no hasta sus hombros. Como lo había prometido Charlotte comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo, llegando incluso al punto de obligarlo a practicar con ella sus movimientos de lucha, lo que termino con él deseando jamás haber sugerido la idea en primer lugar, especialmente cuando llego el momento de _mejorar_ su flexibilidad, aquello podría considerarse tortura.

Jacob solo pudo encontrar paz y tranquilidad cuando Jenna Fitz volvió de sus vacaciones, lo que amerito una reunión de las tres mosqueteras del ballet, como él las llamaba,

Por su lado Jacob luchaba nuevamente buscando una forma de arreglar su problema, llegando a la conclusión de que si no podía decirle sus sentimientos a Lottie – porque era un completo cobarde- la única otra opción que le quedaba era buscar cómo olvidar esos sentimientos, por supuesto que eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Sería mucho más fácil que confesaras tu amor y avanzases cuando seas cruelmente rechazado… como lo hizo Lottie" comento Embry devorando su quinta pieza de pizza, se habían reunido para ayudar a su amigo con su pequeño problema, sin embargo su propósito se vio ligeramente desviado cunado se pusieron a ver un juego de baseball. Paul también estaba ahí, aunque él realmente solo estaba esperando a Rachel, que había acompañado a su padre a una visita médica, así que él no aportaba mucho a la conversación y se dedicaba a ver la televisión

"Nos llamó **porque** **no tiene las agallas** para hacer eso en primer lugar, así que mejor sugiérele otra cosa" contrarresto Quil, acomodándose en el piso frente al televisor, aunque sus ojos constantemente viajaban a su teléfono, en espera de que le llamasen para informarle de la llegada de Clarie a la casa de Emily, a donde saldría corriendo de inmediato.

"¿Cómo se supone que va a proteger a Lottie si no tiene ni la mitad del valor que ella?" bufo Embry mientras robaba un sorbo del refresco de Quil, quien de inmediato golpeo su cabeza.

"Por si no lo han notado sigo aquí…. Y si no piensan ayudarme por favor no lo empeoren" se quejó Jake, ya suficientemente mortificado como para agregar las burlas o presión de sus amigos. Miro por su ventana y noto que la noche estaba por caer, entre los arboles pudo apreciar que poco a poco pequeñas luces verdes comenzaban a iluminar el bosque, como si se tratasen de cientos de luciérnagas.

Desde su encuentro con _la anciana chaman del bosque_ , tanto él como Lottie se encontraron más de una vez con los espíritus del bosque, ahora ya no resultaba raro verlos columpiarse en las ramas de los árboles o que se acercasen a saludar, lo que es más también fueron capaces de ver a los espíritus del viento y del mar. La única explicación a la que todos pudieron llegar es que tras aquel pequeño viaje espiritual ahora ambos eran capaces de ver ese mundo. Jacob se preguntó si algún día podría comandar a los espíritus como lo habían hecho sus antepasados, pero esa era una duda para otra ocasión; ya tenía suficiente en su plato con sus problemas emocionales.

Paul se enderezo en el sillón y por primera vez desde que llego le hablo directamente "Bien Jacob, si piensas seguir huyendo como el bebé que aparentemente eres, entonces ¿por qué no dejas que un clavo saque otro clavo?" Aquella era una idea ridícula, además de una muy mala metáfora. No había forma que enamorarse otra chica ayudase a olvidar lo que sentía por la castaña, además que lo que sentía por Charlotte no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido por nadie nunca, pero también eso podría ser todo culpa de la imprimación.

Miro a Quil y Embry para que alguno le diese su opinión al respecto –o que le confirmasen que esa era una tonta idea, porque lo había dicho el idiota de Paul- entonces Quil solo lo miro encogiéndose de hombros "Podrías intentarlo, salir con otras chicas no te haría mal"

"¿Tu harías lo mismo?" Pregunto Jacob, mirando a su amigo a los ojos, después de todo él también tenía una imprimación, por lo que podría entender la complejidad de todo que implicaba la imprimación; sin ofender a Embry, quien era el único sin haberse imprimado, junto con los hermanos Clearwater.

"Mi situación no es la misma que la tuya y lo sabes Jacob…. Faltan muchos años para que Clarie si quiera se interese en el romance y aun no sé si nuestra relación se desarrolle de esa forma, puede que para ese tiempo ya ni siquiera me transforme y la vea –casi- como mi hija… pero aunque así fuese el caso, no la obligaría a ser el único chico en su vida, ella conocerá sus sentimientos a su ritmo y tiempo…. El punto es que no puedo dejar mi mundo parado hasta que eso pase, no sería justo para mí o ella, especialmente ahora que solo es una pequeña… La semana pasada salí con Regina Claws y en ningún momento sentí que traicionaba a mi imprimación o nuestra conexión, _porque son dos cosas distintas;_ ya deberías saberlo…." Quil generalmente era callado, así que fue sorprendente oírlo decir tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo, pero era obvio que ese era un tema que había considerado mucho tiempo, después de todo era quien tenía la situación más complicada de todos ellos – incluido Jacob, quien ahora se sentía como un completo idiota por quejarse- entonces Jacob pensó en Regina Claws, ella solía ser compañera de laboratorio de Quil el año pasado, era un chica muy lista aunque algo parlanchina -más incluso que Kim- recordó que alguna vez Quil dijo que le gustaba porque no se sentía incómodo al no saber qué decir, porque ella tenía suficientes palabras para ambos; nuevamente se sintió mal por estar tan metido en su drama personal que ni siquiera supo de la cita de su amigo.

"¡Eso es!" grito Embry levantándose del sillón de un salto, los otros tres lobos lo miraron confundidos esperando que les explicase qué era lo que le causaba tal emoción, gracias a dios no tuvieron que esperar mucho "¡Tú y Leah!... podrían salir, sé que sería algo raro _pero_.." Jacob decidió que ese era el momento de detener los engranes de la cabeza de su amigo

"¡¿Leah y yo?! ¡¿ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA?!... ni siquiera nos agradamos" grito acongojado mientras podía oír a Paul Lahote revolcarse de risa ante la idea de Embry.

"Eso no es cierto Jake y todos los sabemos, ahora si me dejas terminar…. Sería bueno para ambos, además tienen algo en común: la imprimación los jodio a los dos…. Si funciona tú olvidaras tus sentimientos por Lottie – volviendo a ser el hermano mayor que ella quiere- y Leah tal vez deje de estar tan triste y enojada , además aceptémoslo Leah es sexy cuando no está siendo una perra" el resto del grupo hizo una mueca, de una u otra forma ellos habían crecido juntos así que Leah era casi una hermana mayor para ellos, pero ciertamente ella estaba más que bien, no que laguna vez se lo dirían a ella o Seth –porque él era **_literalmente_** su hermano - incluso Paul reacciono a ese comentario, con una cara que aceptaba aquello por cierto, pero le daba grima pensarlo " Y al fin, aunque no funcione, tal vez ambos podrían volverse buenos amigos mientras se quejan juntos de lo injusto que es la vida, por donde lo veo son todos beneficios" para ese punto Jacob miraba a Embry como si no pudiese reconocerlo y para empeorar las cosas Quil parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de buscar alguna respuesta que desechara toda esa idea porque el celular de Quil sonó y el chico salió corriendo a casa de Emily mientras que su otro mejor amigo no tardó mucho en seguirlo diciendo que tenía que hacer un encargo para su madre –obviamente huyendo para no permitir que Jacob contradijese su idea- así que se quedó solo en su casa – puesto que en su libro Paul no contaba como compañía- mientras las últimas palabras de Embry Call rondando en su cabeza "Piénsalo.."

Por supuesto que ahora **_tendría que_** pensarlo.

 **...**

Charlotte se acostó sobre la cama Tess mientras miraba como su amiga pelirroja peleaba por hacer que la rubia usara algo que no fuesen pijamas.

"Ha pasado un mes, tienes que levantarte de esa cama y vestirte…"exclamo Jenna jalando a Tess de un brazo, hasta llegar al closet "¿Qué pensaría Dan de todo esto?"

"No sé, pero tampoco me importa… es su culpa, por irse en primer lugar" dijo la rubia peleando contra su amiga, las dos llevaban así minutos. Jenna había vuelto al pueblo esa mañana, lo que emociono inmensamente a la castaña quien corrió de inmediato a la casa de su amiga, esperaron casi una hora por Tessa, pero al descubrir que no llegaría decidieron que lo mejor sería ir por ella, lo que termino con las dos peleando por tratar de sacar a su amiga de su casa para poder salir juntas.

Cansada, se fue hasta la ventana viendo como entre los arboles aparecían algunas luces verdes y azules, sonrió mientras saludaba discretamente a los pequeños espíritus que ahora veía a diario. Giro para ver que finalmente su amiga se había dignado a ponerse ropa limpia, aunque fuese todo negro y gris; tanto Lottie como Jenna le habían dado su espacio para poder llorar la pérdida de su novio, pero ya era tiempo que la rubia comenzase a superarlo y seguir adelante.

"¿A dónde se supone que vamos?" pregunto con desgano Tess mientras se colocaba un sweter negro, encima de toda su ropa negra

"Vamos ver una película y a patinar" explico Jenna, pasándole un gorro azul a su amiga, que pronto lo boto al otro lado del cuarto

"¿Irán el resto?" La rubia ahora peinaba su cabello, tratando de que pareciese algo distinto a un nido de pájaros

"Solo nosotras…. Zach sigue de viaje con sus padres, Chuck está en alguna parte de Montana y Andrew está ayudando a Chris con la tienda de su padre" esa última parte Charlotte la dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar a Andrew, con quien no había podido pasar tanto tiempo como quisiese, pero aun así a veces iba en las noches a su casa solo para saludarla, ante el gesto cursi Tess solo pudo rodar los ojos. Una hora después de ponerse al corriente – en su caso explicando su repentino corte, con una pobre excusa de un chicle atorado- las tres ya estaban en el cine viendo alguna tonta película de acción, porque cualquier tipo de comedia romántica o melodrama estaba completamente vetado.

"No puedo creer que me perdí al apuesto Caleb Westerling" se quejó la pelirroja, ignorando como el protagonista estaba por saltar desde un helicóptero.

"Debiste decirme… habría salido de la cama corriendo para verlo" gruño Tess, llevando un montón de palomitas a su boca -varias cayendo al piso- atrás pudieron escuchar como alguien decía "S _ssshhhh_ " pero de inmediato recibió el dedo medio por parte de la rubia, mientras las otras dos adolescentes se disculpaban en susurros.

"No lo habrías hecho" susurro Lottie, quien había pensado en hablarle a Tess pero sabía que lo último que la rubia necesitaba era escuchar de sus problemas amorosos. Sin contar el hecho que cuando la llamaba ella nunca respondía, ni cuando iba de visita, así que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a Jenna para tener refuerzos cuando intentase sacar a la rubia de su casa, después de todo Tessa era una de las pocas personas a las que Charlotte Constance Swan le temía y amaba al mismo tiempo.

"Cierto, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que me restregases a tu apuesto galán" por primera vez en el día –o tal vez en un mes- su amiga mostro un pequeña sonrisa.

"No importa, lo conocerán cuando vuelva; en mes y medio….. Por cierto, mi hermana se casa y están invitadas, no quiero pasar por esa tortura sola" explico la castaña silbando ante las acrobacias del protagonista de la película, un calvo bastante musculoso. De nuevo se oyó " _sssshhhh_ " atrás de ellas, lo que amerito otra disculpa.

"Un chico vuelve desde Rusia por ti, tu hermana se casa con el chico más deseado de la escuela y tuviste una audición con el mismísimo Ben Grayson…. Tu verano sí que es una locura y apenas va la mitad" Jenna estaba tan pasmada que la veía en lugar de la enorme pantalla del cine, lo único que Lottie pudo pensar era que la pelirroja no sabía ni la mitad de todo lo que realmente había pasado, contando al ejercito de vampiros y cambio de cuerpos; nuevamente se escuchó " _ssshhh_ " en algún lugar de las filas de atrás, pero esta vez Tess se levantó de repente.

"¿Quién diablos es? Vamos, se valientes hijo de mier…"de inmediato las dos se levantaron para sostener a su amiga y así evitar que se lanzase contra los muy asustados chicos sentados atrás de ellas.

 **...**

Jacob estaba en la entrada de los Clearwater sintiéndose más incómodo que nunca en su vida, asegurándose a sí mismo que no era tan mala idea, solo pasaría más tiempo con un miembro de la manada, porque ambos estaban pasando por algo parecido y Leah parecía necesitar un amigo, se llevaba bien con Lottie, Kim y Rachel pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ninguna entendía lo que pasaba con la chica lobo, así que podría ser algo bueno para los dos.

Jacob estaba tan metido en su discurso mental que no escucho cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a Sue Clearwater.

"Jacob, cariño ¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche?" pregunto la mujer en un tono maternal que usaba con casi todo el mundo.

"Yo…vine porque…. ¿esta Leah?" pregunto con mucho esfuerzo, evadiendo la vista de la mujer, mientras en su cabeza se recriminaba no haber llamado a Lyn Jones, la chica era linda y juagaba voleyball. No pudo salir corriendo como deseaba, porque aunque Sue se veía confundida de inmediato llamo a su hija.

"¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Leah saliendo por la puerta de su casa, paso un minuto entero en el que un silencio incomodo reino entre los dos lobos, mientras Jacob maldecía a Embry por meter esa idea en su cabeza y también a si mismo por considerar esa idea "¡Piensas decir algo?"

"Creo que deberíamos salir…" dijo sin pensar y tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo la chica solo lo miraba incrédula, además de confundida, lo que hizo que le entrase un enorme terror "quiero decir como compañeros de manda, podríamos salir alguna vez, llevarnos mejor…. Ambos estamos jodidos ** _…. no quise decir eso_** , sino que la imprimación es lo jodido y… por favor **_di algo_** "

"Está bien" Respondió ella, pestañando mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que él dijo

"¿En serio?" pregunto incrédulo el moreno, la reacción que esperaba de Leah era más bien un puñetazo en su cara, sin embargo fue un alivio que ese no fuese el caso

"Claro, es obvio que necesitas salir más y hablar con alguien…. Voy por mi chaqueta"

"¿Ahora?" por segunda vez se encontraba incrédulo de cómo estaba resultando lo que en perspectiva era un idea mediocremente ejecutada.

"¿Por qué no?" fue lo último que dijo ella, antes de entrar a su casa, Jacob se preguntó entonces como es que las cosas habían terminado así.

Las tres chicas caminaban hacia la pista de patinaje luego de ser echadas del cine por conducta violenta, lo que resultaba irónico considerando la película que estaban viendo. Tanto ella como Jenna estaban de acuerdo que si lo que su amiga necesitaba era gritarle a un montón de extraños en el cine, bueno….. ellas estaban felices de compartir el castigo.

"¿Jenn fuiste a la playa? Estas más bronceada"

"No, mi abuelo me obligo a ir con él a un maratón, no puedo creer que él pueda correr más que yo… lo peor de todo es que termine con todas las rodillas raspadas, así que no habrá vestidos para mí por unas semanas" El abuelo de Jenna al igual que su padre era un militar, y aun cuando estaba retirado seguía manteniendo la misma disciplina del ejército en su día a día; él a diferencia del señor Fitz no trataba a su nieta como una flor delicada, así que con cada visita la pelirroja tenía que estar a la altura de las ocurrencias de su abuelo.

"¿Has oído de Chuck?" pregunto Tess pateando sus pies contra el asfalto en cada paso.

"Un poco, a veces está en lugares extraños y sin señal telefónica.." respondió Jenna un poco cabizbaja, pero aun así no tardo en sonreír para sí misma, seguramente recordando alguna tontería de ella y su novio "Por cierto Lottie, él me dijo que una noche vio a Jacob Black salir sin playera de la ventana de tu cuarto… Así que dinos ¿Cuál es elegido Jacob, Andrew o Caleb?"

Charlotte maldijo por lo bajo, y decidió que en cuanto su amigo volviese de sus vacaciones le haría pagar su indiscreción, aunque no le sorprendía del todo, él y Jenna se decían hasta lo que comían.

"Yo espero que sea Black o Westerling…. Sigo pensando que Hale es un problema" opinó Tessa, mientras fruncía un poco la nariz al mencionar a Andrew, ella sinceramente no sabía porque ambos rubios no se llevaban bien, pero trataría de mejorar esa situación después de todo sí que había estado considerando tener algo más con Andrew.

"Yo pienso que sería mejor Andy o Jacob, ambos son muy lindos…. Caleb es muy grande y hasta hace unos meses estaba en Rusia, nada bueno para una relación estable" contrataco Jenna, mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla, pensando en las posibilidades.

"Caleb y yo no estamos en un momento adecuado para estar juntos, así que solo somos buenos amigos… Mi amor **_unilateral_** por Jacob termino hace tiempo y aquella noche no pasó NADA, solo me hizo compañía porque no me sentía bien, pero ahora solo le veo como un hermano….Lo que nos deja con Andrew " explico Charlotte, mientras disfrutaba un poco la cara de decepción de Tessa, quien de inmediato cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero, por su lado Jenna rio cual colegiala mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que estuviésemos debatiendo por la vida amorosa de Charlie… ha pasado mucho en un año y medio" dijo la pelirroja y de inmediato Tess se unió a su risa, aunque la castaña se sentía ligeramente ofendida, no pudo evitar disfrutar el sonido de la risa de sus amigas, especialmente de la rubia, así que termino riendo junto a ellas, mientras recordaba que en efecto mucho había pasado desde aquel día que su hermana llego al pueblo "Bueno yo pienso que Andy es un chico muy lindo y educado… ha cambiado mucho desde que llego y desde que le pateaste el trasero" entonces otra ola de risas ataco a las chicas recordando cómo había comenzado ese peculiar romance.

 **...**

Al otro lado del pueblo Jacob estaba teniendo la cita más incómoda de su vida, si es que comer hamburguesas en un local mientras afuera llovía podría contarse como cita.

* * *

NA

Espero disfrutasen el cap, el nombre es un homenaje a una gran serie, el sig cap sera corto pero significativo, ya saben como siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios y sugerencias, tratare de actualizar pronto... oh y por si alguien se preguntaba, en mi historia Embry tiene un ligero crush en Leah, pero no lo maneja de manera madura jejejeje. Creo que no hay mucha explicación en este capitulo, o cosas que aclarar así que me despido y besos!


	66. Chapter 66

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo este historia.

2\. Este fic es un Jacob/Oc sin embargo todo puede pasar.

3\. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida .

* * *

 **Leah Clearwater...**

"Bien Jacob ¿de que querías hablar?" pregunto Leah, mientras comenzaba con su tercera hamburguesa y su segunda orden de papas fritas. Jacob la miro largo y tendido decidiendo que decir; tal vez tratar de conversar como cualquier otro humano y conseguir interactuar naturalmente con la chica frente a él, tal vez si pasaban un buen momento podrían algún día compartir un sentimiento más profundo…. O podía decirle la estúpida idea que había tenido Embry Call , por supuesto que él termino haciendo lo segundo antes de que su cerebro lo pudiese evitar.

"Embry dijo que tal vez deberíamos salir ya que la imprimación te jodio…." Aquello no pudo haber salido u sonado peor. Leah lo miro como si de repente se hubiese transformado en sapo frente a ella, su mente comenzó a colapsar mientras su boca trataba infructuosamente de arreglar su error "A lo que me refiero es que ambos estamos jodidos…. No que tu estés mal, bueno, más bien yo estoy mal, quiero decir… que podrías ayudarme a estar mejor para que no vuelva a cambiar de cuerpo… pero yo también podría ayudarte a sentirte mejor ¿sabes?" Ella lo miro seriamente, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, tratando de analizar qué clase de tipo diría todo eso a una chica en un lugar publico

"Jacob ¿Te drogaste o algo así?" pregunto dándole otra mordida a su hamburguesa. Jacob agradeció a todos los cielos que la chica no se hubiese levantado en ese momento para golpearlo y salir del lugar "¿Qué mierdas metió Embry en tu cabeza ahora?" entonces Jacob respiro hondo y procedió a explicar la conversación que tuvo hace un par de horas con sus amigos, Leah lo escucho atentamente en cada palabra, mientras su cara poco a poco se transformó en una mueca de desagrado para cuando él termino ella prácticamente estaba echando humo por los oídos " **Primero** , esos tres son un montón de imbéciles descerebrados que piensan con sus miembros antes que con su cabeza….. Segundo ¿Cómo puedes creer que tratar de salir con otra chica solucionara tu problema? …. Solo hay una solución y es ser un hombre y decirle a Charlotte lo que sientes por ella, punto"

"Tú no en tiendes…." Estaba a punto de lanzar una letanía de razones por las cuales no podía decirle nada a Lottie pero ella lo cortó antes de que pudiese empezar.

"No, tú no entiendes, eres un cobarde por no decirle, un iluso por creer que podrás simplemente superar lo que sientes por ella y un tonto por rendirte antes de pelar…¿Acaso Lottie se rindió cuándo se lastimo la pierna o cuándo una vampira loca trato de secuestrarla? Claro que no, se puso de pie y siguió adelante, no mereces a una chica como ella si no eres capaz de luchar por estar a su lado…hubo un tiempo cuando ella te amaba así que ve y haz que vuelva a hacerlo, pero esta vez **_gánatelo_** con uñas y dientes" Jake miraba a la chica con los ojos completamente abiertos, en medio de su discurso había comenzado a levantarse mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para acercar su rostro al de él, además también había comenzado a levantar la voz. Los ojos de Leah estaban nublados por la ira pero también podía notar cierta pena en ellos. Antes de que pudiese preguntar por qué eso era tan importante para ella, Leah continuo su discurso, dando la respuesta que él no había alcanzado a pedir "Un montón de mierda me paso el año pasado, entre ellas está la muerte de mi padre y que mi novio me dejo por mi prima, pero ya estoy harta de sentirme miserable; he decidido que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos por ser feliz… es lo mínimo que la vida me debe, pero tú ahora mismo tienes todo lo necesario para eso, al alcance de tu mano y lo estas dejando ir solo porque estas muy asustado de ser rechazado, el Jacob que conozco es tan terco como para luchar por una chica hasta tener los huesos rotos…."

Si dijese que las palabras de la loba no habían hecho efecto alguno en él, entonces Jake estaría mintiendo, de alguna forma se sentía avergonzado por hacer tanto alboroto por su situación cuando claramente había quienes la tenían mucho más difícil – como Qui y Leah- sabía lo que debía hacer, estaba más que claro, pero el terror lo consumía demasiado, era como estar frente a un barranco congelado del miedo e incapaz de dar el salto.

"Esto es distinto, ella es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que yo sienta o quiera…"

"¿Entonces no deberías estar dispuesto a luchar más, sacrificar más?…" Leah finalmente se sentó dándole un toque ciertamente dramático a sus últimas palabras, las pocas personas del lugar los miraban curiosos y sorprendidos lo que no era de extrañar porque todo eso parecía haber salido de una película o una novela romántica pobremente escrita. Jacob se quedó ahí con la mente en blanco mientras compartía un silencio incomodo con la chica lobo, quien después de un minuto y medio sin decir nada se inclinó hacia él para golpearlo en su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

"¡¿Eso por qué diablos fue?!" pregunto molesto mientras sobaba su sien, que seguramente ahora estaba roja por el golpe.

"Por ser un idiota…. y pienso darte uno cada día hasta que hagas lo que tienes que hacer" muy a pesar de lo agresiva que había sido su compañera de manada, él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amenaza. Leah podría a veces ser una perra, pero cuando era necesario su lado de hermana mayor sacaba lo mejor de ella y en realidad era muy buena cuidando de ellos – no solo Seth- antes de que toda esa locura de vampiros y hombres lobo iniciase.

"Ahora veo porqué eras la novia de Sam Uley…" bromeo risueño, sin embargo cayo en cuenta que ese comentario podría ser algo amargo para Leah, sin embargo ella solo termino su última papa frita y resoplo.

"Al final fue bueno que se imprimase de Emily…. Él y yo habríamos pasado el resto de nuestra vida gritándonos, peleando y teniendo sexo furioso" explicó resignada, pero entendiendo que ese tipo de relación, aunque excitante, no era algo sano ni sostenible tarde o temprano; ese tipo de intensidad terminaría algún día por cobrarles factura.

"¡Iuuggh! ¡Asqueroso!" grito Jacob retorciéndose mientras trataba de no imaginar a Leah y Sam teniendo sexo furioso.

"Eres un niño…. ¿así pretendías que saliese contigo?" Leah rodo los ojos pero aun así no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapase de sus labios. Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron de vuelta a la preservación, Leah se bajó de la motocicleta en un movimiento fluido y entonces le regreso el casco, ella le dedico lo más parecido a una sonrisa que le había visto en un tiempo y entonces le dijo "Adiós Jake…. Y ya deja de ser un idiota" dos minutos después Leah ya estaba cruzando la puerta de su casa, Jacob se quedó viendo la espalda de la única chica lobo de toda la historia de la tribu quiluete, la miro con el respeto que le debió dar desde el primer día y se arrepintió de no haber hecho esto antes, tal vez todo habría sido más fácil si Leah Clearwater hubiese estado desde el principio ahí para decirle cuando estaba siendo un tarado.

Ella había pasado por mucho y sufrido mucho, pero de alguna forma había encontrado la forma de seguir luchando, aun cuando a veces terminaba siendo algo dura y excesiva, pero eso era parte de quien ahora era Leah, fuerte, feroz e inquebrantable, incapaz de aceptar la mierda de nadie. Jacob sonrió recordado el consejo de su amiga, sintió una chispa de esperanza encenderse en él, porque si Lottie había logrado amarlo una vez entonces tal vez él podría conseguir que lo volviera hacer.

Se puso el casco de nuevo y encendió la motocicleta.

* * *

Na

Se lo que están pensando, el titulo es escritura floja y en realidad es cierto, pero ya saben a veces asi pasa, esta cap es solo de Jacob, cantando la misma pataleta de siempre pero creo que ahora quedo un poco mas claro, que sigue? No lo se, en fin espero les guste, aunque a muchas tal vez no pero al menos es corto, cierto? En fin cualquier idea o critica yo la recibo y la tomo en cuenta así que espero sus reviews, gracias por todo besos


	67. Chapter 67

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Oc.

2\. La historia es un Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3 Cualquier critica y sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 _ **Me ama...No me ama**_

Jacob había tomado la decisión de hacer lo necesario para lograr conseguir a Charlotte, lo que le llevaba al primer paso de su plan de un solo paso, ser honesto y directo con ella, después de todo Lottie lo había sido con él, aun cuando sabía que él no le correspondía. Así que ahí estaba ahora él -dando vueltas- nervioso en su garaje tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Lottie yo quería decirte que…. No, Charlotte la verdad es que yo ¿te amo?…." se golpeó la frente exasperado, todo sonaba demasiado simple o vacío, pero tampoco quería soltar una letanía ridícula sobre sus sentimientos como si fuese una obra o algo así.

"¿Estas preguntado o lo estas afirmando?" Jacob se giró a la entrada del garaje, encontrándose con Seth mirándole curioso; suspiro aliviado de que fuese él y no Embry.

"¿Seth que haces aquí?" pregunto algo confundido puesto que no recordaba haber quedado con el menor de los Clearwater.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en lo primero que vio como todos siempre hacían en su taller improvisado cada que visitaban "Mamá salió a almorzar con Charlie… y Leah fue a dios sabrá donde, así que pensé que podría venir de visita ya que no me apetecía estar solo en la casa" Jake miro largo y tendido al más joven de la manda, a quien todos inconscientemente habían comenzado a considerar como un hermano menor. Tras la muerte de su padre Seth se había mantenido positivo y alegre, pero eso había sido más por el bien de su madre y hermana, sin embargo era en momentos de soledad cuando el dolor y la melancolía le atacaban fuerte, muchas cosas habían cambiado para él un corto tiempo y a su corta edad, de un día para otro el mundo se había convertido en un lugar lleno se incertidumbre.

"Bueno mi garaje es tu garaje…" le dijo sonriendo de lado, recargándose sobre la única mesa del lugar, donde tenía algunas de sus herramientas.

"Así que finalmente le dirás a Charlotte…" Seth trato de sonar casual, sin embargo Jacob podía ver una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

"Sí… Eso si es que puedo pronunciar más de dos palabras sin avergonzarme a mí mismo" froto sus sienes con ambas manos, decepcionado de sus pobres habilidades de palabra cuando más lo necesitaba, en el punto más crucial de su vida.

"Vamos Jake tu puedes hacer esto…. Yo te ayudare, puedes practicar conmigo, como si fuese Lottie; así te diré si suenas como un completo tonto" ofreció Seth emocionado por ayudar a su compañero de manada. Jacob medito su ofrecimiento, por un lado no estaba seguro hacerle declaraciones de amor a un chico, por el otro le serviría una segunda opinión, además que se trataba de Seth –él era como un cachorro- así que no se burlaría o utilizaría ese momento para futuros chantajes o burlas, Seth jamás haría eso. Al final Jacob acepto, practicando un par de veces lo que iba a decir, aunque sin ver a su compañero a la cara porque ambos habían acordado que eso era raro.

"Charlotte yo te amo, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo y que tarde mucho en decirlo… pero tenía que sacar esto de mi pecho" Dijo Jacob, esperando por algún comentario de parte de Seth

"Suena cursi y flojo al mismo tiempo…. Tal vez más simple ¿solo di que te gusta?" sugirió el chico, mientras sostenía su barbilla pensativamente. Jacob suspiro y tomo aire para intentar de nuevo.

"Lottie te amo…" dijo serio

"Oh Jake, yo también te amo" Jacob giro su cuello tan rápido que pudo escuchar un par de tronidos por parte de sus huesos, en la puerta del taller estaba Embry Call, con una pierna levantada y las manos juntas sobre su pecho, en la pose más femenina que pudo hacer con su cuerpo descomunal. Jake maldijo por lo bajo mientras su mejor amigo caminaba hacia el con la sonrisa más burlona existente sobre la faz de la tierra "Vaya, parece que alguien finalmente decidió ser un hombre" entonces Embry lo tacleo con un abrazo "Estoy orgulloso de ti hombre… pido ser el padrino de la boda"

"No te emociones, estoy noventa por ciento seguro que me va a rechazar" Gruño Jacob, tratando de quitar a su amigo de encima suyo, mientras Seth se lanzaba para unirse al abrazo.

"¿Y el otro diez por ciento?" pregunto Embry pellizcando los cachetes de Jake.

"Alguna otra locura sobrenatural pasara y no le dará tiempo para rechazarme" Aquello no era una broma, después de todo siempre venia alguna rareza tras otra. Nunca tenían tiempo para relajarse mucho menos para hacer grandes declaraciones de amor "Sin contar que aún no sé qué decir o como decirlo"

"¿Qué hay que pensar?... Solo dile que la amas, que eres un imbécil por tardarte tanto, pero a la mierda todo…. Dile que vas a romperte el culo a diario si es necesario hasta que consigas que vuelva a quererte" explico Embry Call con su siempre elocuente forma de hablar. Él comenzó a reírse, aceptando que tal vez no necesitaba complicarse tanto.

"Podría decir eso, pero con menos groserías" entonces continuo peleando con los dos chicos encima de él…

 **...**

Charlotte bajo las escaleras de su casa brincando contenta, aquel día había despertado de un humor agradable, además que el clima de Forks estaba siendo especialmente bueno. Miro a sus nomos de jardín, ahora eran cinco en todo el patio, se estiro y entonces se apresuró a su destino, aunque para su sorpresa su destino llego antes de que ella pudiese si quiera salir de su patio delantero, con pasos firmes apareció Jacob Black frente a ella. Corrió directo hacia su amigo y de inmediato lo atrapó en un abrazo " ¡Jake! ….. Estaba por ir a buscarte" dijo emocionada Lottie, mirando hacia arriba a los ojos del moreno quien le sonreía mientras acariciaba la coronilla de su cabeza.

"Bueno, parece que hoy estamos sincronizados duende" respondió él aun sonriendo, se separó de ella y fue entonces que su expresión cambio a una más seria, mientras la miraba intensamente "A decir verdad Charlotte, yo quería hablar contigo….es algo importante ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar?" pregunto Jake mirándola, sin embargo parecía que ver a algo más, algo lejano; ella por otro lado le miro curiosa y un poco preocupada, después de todo él rara vez usaba su nombre completo, así que debía ser algo importante o tal vez había algo que seriamente le molestaba; Lottie se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y acaricio su mejilla.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó mirándolo acongojada, pero también con ternura para que él supiera que poda decirle lo que sea y ella siempre intentaría ayudar. Jacob puso su mano sobre la de ella y asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta "Vamos a donde tú digas, pero antes tengo que hacer una pequeña cosita…. Pero estoy segura que te divertirás" Explico la castaña mientras sonreía malévolamente, aunque Jacob la miraba completamente confundido la siguió hasta que veinte minutos después estaban frente a la casa de los Cullen, miro de lado a su imprimación preguntándose qué tendría de divertido visitar a los chupasangre, entonces ella se apresuró a explicar su inesperada parada y la razón de su buen humor aquel soleado día "Voy a darle a Alice las partituras de la canción para el primer baile de Bella y Edward….mira" entonces Lottie le paso un par de hojas que en la parte superior tenían el nombre de la canción elegida, en seguida Jacob comenzó a reír para deleite de la castaña, no podía esperar a ver la expresión de la pequeña vampiresa en cuanto lo viese y mucho menos cuando Lottie cantase en la boda, la cara de todos los vampiros a decir verdad. Ambos comenzaron a reír y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de los Cullen esta se abrió de inmediato, siendo recibidos por Carlisle; Lottie de inmediato dejo de reír y de un momento a otro estaba atrás de Jacob mirando con sigilo a al doctor vampiro

"Buen dia Jacob… Charlotte" los saludo el hombre rubio, quien parecía divertido de ver a la castaña escondida atrás del moreno, puesto que al saludarla se inclinó un poco para mirar hacia la espalda de Jacob, como si estuviese tratando con un niño en lugar de una adolescente, Lottie por otro lado solo frunció en seño pero movió su cabeza en respuesta al saludo del vampiro quien se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar "Imagino que están aquí para entregarle las partituras a Alice"

"Así es doctor Cullen" respondió Jacob, mientras entraban en la casa aunque no fue tarea fácil puesto que la castaña se aseguró tener a cada paso el cuerpo del joven lobo como escudo del rubio vampiro, lo que causo que Jake riera mientras caminaba de espaldas siendo arrastrado por Charlotte al interior de la casa donde pronto se encontraron con Esme quien les explico que Alice estaba en el patio, dirigiendo las reparaciones y adecuado el lugar para la boda y recepción, cuando salieron de la casa se encontraron con todos los niños Cullen moviendo troncos y quitando rocas o maleza del lugar, una escena bastante domestica si no fuese porque todos ellos eran monstruos chupasangre.

"Emmett creo que esa parte aún no está lo suficientemente plana, salta un poco mas" ordeno Alice mientras apuntaba su pequeño dedo en dirección a un punto del patio que poco a poco parecía más una explanada. Emmett procedió a cumplir con su trabajo hasta que finalmente vio a los dos intrusos, entonces salió corriendo hacia ellos con una expresión que competía con la de un niño en la mañana de navidad.

"Dime que cambiaron de nuevo" grito emocionado el descomunal hombre y Lottie tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que estaba por asomarse en sus labios, aquel tipo se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que casi le agradaba, lo que resultaba molesto puesto que lo último que deseaba era un amigo vampiro.

" Lo siento pero no" dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo las partituras y estiraba su mano hacia la más pequeña de los vampiros " Ten la canción, pero recuerda que solo la pueden ver tu y la banda…. Debe ser una sorpresa" Charlotte enfatizo la última parte, puesto que si el resto sabía cuál sería la canción perdería la gracia cuando la cantase en la boda y siendo sincera aquello era lo único que la animaba a continuar con todo ese circo. Alice tomo las hojas y con ojos sagaces dio un rápido vistazo a la canción, de inmediato alzo la vista con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de completa indignación.

"Muy graciosa Charlotte, pero no puedes cantar esto…. Una boda es un asunto serio" dijo muy enojada la chica, colocando sus manos en su cintura en forma da jarra para después señalarle con su dedo acusadoramente "Además sabes que habla de la guerra fría ¿no?" agrego la vampiresa, cubriendo con su cuerpo las partituras cuando noto que Emmett y Jasper estaban tratando de dar un vistazo.

"Cierto, pero ya nadie lo relaciona con eso, además si le quitamos un párrafo queda perfecto para la ocasión…. el trato fue que yo elegía….. y elegí esa canción, pero si quieres cancelamos el trato y no digo ningún discurso ni canto" aquello dio fin a la discusión, Alice resoplo pero aun así doblo las hojas en su mano y entro a la casa para guardarlas. Charlotte miro a su amigo quien también estaba sonriendo de lado a lado por la victoria recién adquirida con la chupasangre, entonces la castaña levanto su mano para chocarla con Jake quien de inmediato siguió a su imprimación, aunque al final ella tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para darle los cinco a su amigo; el resto de los vampiros los miraron curiosamente.

Habiendo cumplido su misión el par salió de la casa de los vampiros en un parpadeo, porque sinceramente ninguno quería estar ahí más tiempo de lo necesario, especialmente ahora que el ambiente de la boda estaba en cada rincón, Jacob de nuevo sirvió de escudo para su imprimación cuando salieron de la casa escoltados nuevamente por Carlisle y Esme, la castaña solo dijo un breve adiós y salió corriendo mientras que Jake se despidió lo más educadamente posible y siguió a su compañera. Jacob se preguntó cuál era la razón de Lottie para su completa aversión hacia el doctor, después de todo él y su esposa eran los más tolerables de toda esa familia, así que no tardo en vociferar su duda "Duende ¿por qué te escondes cada que ves a Carlisle?"

"¡No me escondo!…. Solo soy precavida, él fue quien los convirtió a todos ellos aunque está claro que no todos están totalmente felices con lo que son, como Edward… además tiene un aura distinta al resto, mucho más intimidante…. Simplemente no me gusta estar cerca de él…. no lo odio, pero me incomoda" explico Charlotte mientras ponía una mano bajo su barbilla tal vez analizando las cosas por las que no le agradaba la presencia del patriarca de los Cullen "No importa…. Ahora como lo prometí soy toda tuya ¿A dónde querías ir?" pregunto ella sonriendo.

"Lottie podrías….."

 _diriri diriri diriri_ –justo cuando el momento de la verdad estaba por llegar a su estúpido teléfono se le ocurrió sonar, fue lo que pensó Jake mientras sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo y lo ponía contra su oreja "¿sí?" atendió la llamada.

"Jake necesito tu ayuda" hablo la muy alarmada voz de Leah Clearwater.

* * *

NA

Bueno eso es todo amigos, lamento la tardanza pero prometo actualizar pronto, recibí una interesante critica hace poco y estoy viendo algunos cambio para el futuro de la historia, positivos espero, viendo cono avanzaran nuestros protagonistas jejeheje también les pido que algunas cosas no se las tomen tan en serio jajajaja esto es como una comedia mas que romance/drama, a veces trato de dejar eso muy en claro porque incluso los personajes aseguran que todo lo que pasa, bueno es bastante ridículo jejee en fin un beso a todos y díganme creen que Jacob podrá confesar su amor?Por cierto habrá una sorpresa para Leah en el sig cap, seguro ya imaginan que es...


	68. Chapter 68

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs.

2\. Este es un Jacob/Oc pero Jacob sera rechazado u.u

3\. Cualquiee critica o sugerencia sera tomada en cuenta, ayúdenme a mejorar y entretenerlos.

* * *

 **El perro esta fuera de la bolsa...**

Jacob manejaba molesto por las calles de Forks, se suponía que debía estar confesando sus sentimientos a Charlotte en aquel lugar donde siempre la esperaba todas las mañanas cuando ella solía salir a correr….o tal vez en el árbol que treparon por primera vez, lo que en ese tiempo termino con ella con las rodillas raspadas y él cargándola de vuelta a casa en su espalda….o tal vez se confesaría en su cobertizo, donde alguna vez ella le dijo que le amaba y lo beso. Incluso había pasado por el problema de sacar a su padre y hermana de la casa para no tener distracciones o burlas futuras cuando le viesen siendo rechazado….. Pero no, ahí estaba buscando un perro desaparecido.

La madre de Emily -tía de Leah- había salido de viaje a Kansas, así que le encargo a su única hija su preciado perro pastor alemán; Emily, por su parte tuvo que ir a la reservación Makah a recoger unas cosas, por lo que le pidió a Leah que vigilase al can por un par de horas, al final la morena se distrajo un solo minuto para descubrir que el perro escapo por la puerta trasera.

En resumen Leah llamo a todos para ayudar en la búsqueda del perro, que resultaba muy escurridizo para ser un simple perro, además que se adentró al pueblo y no podían ubicarlo entre el bullicio de la multitud, ni transformarse en lobos para atraparlo. Al final fue idea de Charlotte ir a la comisaria para revisar si alguien había reportado un perro merodeando por ahí o si el padre de la castaña podía poner a sus oficiales en busca del dichoso perro.

Jacob no tenía problema en ayudar a su amiga, pero debía admitir que había sucedido en un momento sumamente inconveniente.

"Charlotte no creo que tengamos que molestar así a tu padre, ya me siento suficientemente tonta por haber perdido a Spark, como para que ahora todo el pueblo se entere" refunfuño Leah, completamente abrumada por los sucesos de ese día, no había nada que odiase más que sentirse inútil o una carga, pero ahora toda la manada sabía que no podía ni cuidar a un perro, se suponía que debía mostrarle a Sam y a todos que era más que una molestia, que no era alguien indeseable, pero aun cuando intentaba hacer algo lindo por su prima y tía, al final de nuevo termino siendo una gran molestia.

Jake pudo sentir la incomodidad y pena de Leah, así que ignoro su mal humor y le sonrió a su amiga, mientras alejaba su mano de la palanca de velocidades un segundo para estrechar a su compañera, esperando que el gesto le ayudase a tranquilizar sus nervios y estrés; ella le miro conflictuada pero aun así forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

"A papá no le importara, además no será peor que cuando **_él_** llamo por **_refuerzos_** cuando el mapache que escondí en casa enloqueció e hizo un hoyo en la pared de la cocina" explico la castaña recordando la muy vergonzosa historia, que fue un desastre tan grande en su momento que incluso llego a los oídos de la gente de la reservación. Los tres comenzaron a reír como locos al recordar la anécdota, que fue tal el desastre que Charlie _prohibió_ cualquier tipo de animal dentro de la casa, aquella era una de las pocas reglas inquebrantables de la casa Swan, por lo que Charlotte jamás podrá tener una mascota de nuevo… hasta que se mude de la casa de su padre.

Aquello mejoro el humor en un instante y les hizo sentir menos tontos de ir a la policía por un perro desaparecido, llegaron en un santiamén al lugar, Jacob se bajó de la camioneta, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para las dos chicas; ya adentro no tardaron en encontrarse con el jefe de policía, hablando con otro oficial.

Jacob miro con atención al otro oficial hasta que finalmente le reconoció, Hunter Hale había llegado hace poco al pueblo, el hermano de Andy resultaba un buen hombre, quien en varias ocasiones en el pasado fue la niñera designada de su imprimación, antes de la llegada de Bella. Recordó cuando le conoció, le pareció un tipo muy serio por lo que le causo enorme gracia el contraste del hombre con su animada castaña, quien sinceramente disfrutaba de molestar al oficial junior.

"¡Papa…. Hunter!" grito Lottie corriendo para abrazar la cintura de su padre, entonces se giró hacia Hunter, dándole también un efusivo abrazo. Siendo sincero en el fondo Jacob sintió una punzada de celos, al descubrir que al parecer su imprimación tenia cierto gusto por los hermanos Hale, pero aun así ignoro ese tonto pensamiento y le sonrió a los dos policías, saludándoles.

"Es oficial Ha….. Ya olvídalo" suspiro el rubio quien solo atino a acariciar la coronilla de Charlotte, como siempre solía cada que la niña se prensaba a su cintura.

"Charlotte ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ligeramente preocupado Charlie y Jacob no paso por desapercibido la forma en que el hombre escaneaba todo el cuerpo de su hija, verificando que todo estuviese bien, no pudo evitar sonreír ante los dotes paternos de jefe de policía, quien de alguna forma seguía siendo aquel hombre que entraba corriendo a su casa por ayuda, cada que Lottie presentaba el más mínimo indicio de fiebre, en busca de los consejos de Sarah Black.

"Oh si…..El perro de la tía de Leah –Spark- se escapó ¿Has oído de algún pastor alemán merodeando por ahí?" explico Charlotte haciendo un pequeño ademan en dirección a la chica lobo, a quien Charlie Swan miro en busca de confirmación, lo que consiguió en forma de un movimiento de cabeza. Leah miraba hacia otro lado apenada, aun cuando no habían mencionado tácitamente que el perro escapo _cuando ella lo estaba cuidando,_ pero aun así evito la mirada inquisitiva de los oficiales.

"Ya veo…. **Hale** , llama a Santiago y Williams, diles que estén atentos a algún perro pastor alemán mientras patrullan, también pregunta si han sabido de algún incidente relacionado a uno" ordeno Charlie Swan, al momento Hunter se enderezo y asintió con la cabeza, tomando como absolutas las ordenes de su jefe "Esta es Leah Clearwater, te dará todas las señas y revisen con control de animales, tal vez hay alguno que coincida en el refugio…." El oficial volvió a asentir y dirigió su atención a la morena…..

Entonces por primera vez en sus vidas Leah Clearwater y Hunter Hale se vieron el uno al otro.

* * *

En un segundo toda la atmósfera cambio, Charlotte no sabía que había pasado pero de la nada el aire se sintió más pesado y el silencio abrumador; miro Leah y luego paso sus ojos hacia Hunter había algo en los ojos de la chica que le parecía familiar sin embargo no sabía de qué se trataba; le tomo todo un minuto pero finalmente su cerebro hizo click, en un parpadeo fijo su vista en su mejor amigo quien parecía estar a punto de que sus ojos saliesen de sus cuencas y su quijada caer al suelo, como en las caricaturas. La tensión era tan grande _que incluso su padre lo sintió….._ y termino poniendo fin al momento incomodo, al carraspear su garganta.

"Emm….. Lo siento, soy el oficial Hale…. Aunque eso ya lo sabía… digo…. Yo…. Encantado en conocerla" la cara del rubio estaba ligeramente roja por lo tonto que había sonado mientras que su mano se encontraba estirada hacia Leah, ella la tomo sin apartar los ojos del hombre –ni siquiera parpadeo- pero seguía sin decir nada. Con un rostro estupefacto siguió a Hunter Hale hasta un escritorio, donde él le pidió describir al perro perdido mirándola como si fuese un fantasma o un unicornio.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pregunto su padre terriblemente confundido mientras miraba curioso al par de jóvenes charlando incómodamente en el escritorio, mientas la castaña no podía terminar de creer lo que veía, justo como su compañero.

"Ammm….. no sé de qué hablas papá…..ven Jacob, sigamos buscando" Charlotte tomo la mano de Jay y lo arrastro hasta la salida, dejando a su padre más confundido y con la palabra en la boca, no fue hasta que estuvieron dentro de la camioneta que decidieron hablar del enorme elefante rosa y mágico en el cuarto, o coche en ese momento.

"¿Leah acaba de….?" pregunto la castaña.

"Si" respondió monótonamente Jacob.

"¿De Hunter?" Volvió a preguntar ella, un poco más incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar, algo que no había visto venir de ninguna forma posible.

"Si" de nuevo el tono del chico no delataba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Se quedaron otro rato en silencio hasta que Jacob comenzó a reír dejando su cabeza caer contra el volante, Lottie lo miro levantado una ceja hasta que él dejo de carcajearse para responderle "No puedo explicar _el por qué_ , pero es idiotamente irónico que Leah se imprimase justamente _hoy_ …." Entonces el moreno siguió riendo, la castaña no tardo en acompañarle porque la risa de su amigo se tornó contagiosa, además que ciertamente era algo bizarro puesto que la loba había ido a la comisaria en busca de un perro y encontró a su alma gemela.

De pronto escucharon un pequeño sonido, Jake saco su celular, dio un pequeño vistazo y a continuación le informo que habían encontrado a Spark, jugando en la Push con un par de niños de la reservación, lo que hacía de la situación más divertida para ellos.

"Los grandes espíritus trabajan de formas muy raras hahahahaha…¿deberíamos decirle?" pregunto Lottie, mientras señalaba la comisaria con su pulgar, el moreno contemplo la idea un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza y encender la camioneta.

"Démosle más tiempo, si alguien lo merece es ella, créeme….. Te llevare a casa" con eso dicho ambos partieron dejando a la mujer lobo con su muy anticipada imprimación, quien resultó ser el oficial de policía más apuesto del condado, seguramente.

* * *

Jacob se estaciono fuera de la casa Swan, bajo del vehículo y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que la castaña se bajase, ella dio un pequeño salto para salir, le abrazo y se despidió suavemente. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Charlotte se detuvo y se giró hacia Jacob "Jake ¿no tenías que decirme algo?" pregunto la castaña, algo curiosa después de todo se suponía que era importante o al menos parecía importante.

Jacob contemplo la idea de hacer su confesión ahora mismo….. sin embargo la desecho, de alguna forma no parecía correcto confesar su amor a su imprimación el mismo día que Leah finalmente encontró su propia imprimación, que bien podría poner fin a meses de sufrimiento incomparable de la morena; aunque tal vez solo era una excusa para postergar lo inevitable "Ya será mañana duende, descansa" dijo antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba, beso la frente de la castaña y entonces la dejo ir hasta la puerta de su casa, ella le dio una última sonrisa antes de entrar, Jacob fue hasta su camioneta y entonces suspiro "Te amo Lottie"

Pero antes de que entrase a su auto pudo escuchar una dulce voz que reconocería donde sea…

"Yo también Jake" ella estaba en medio del jardín sonriéndole, Jacob por un segundo se preguntó si era un sueño o _¿cómo era posible que no la escucho salir de la casa?_ , al parecer los super poderes de hombre lobo servían a su propia conveniencia. Jake había escuchado a la castaña responder que lo amaba, pero todo en su aura le decía que esas palabras no significaban lo mismo para ella que para él. Jacob sonrió amargamente caminando hacia ella y acaricio la cabeza castaña de su imprimación.

" _No es lo mismo duende_ " dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, pero aun así Charlotte hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos, fingiendo indignación por las palabras del lobo adolecente, sin entender aún que literalmente estaban hablando de dos cosas distintas.

"Solo porque yo no me impregne de ti…" protesto la castaña, mientras rodeaban con sus brazos la cintura de su amigo y recostaba la cabeza en su pecho, aquel era un acto inocente por parte de Lottie sin embargo todo su cuerpo ardía de ganas de tomarla por los hombros y besarla hasta que el apocalipsis cállese sobre sus cabezas, lo que seguramente pasaría si besaba a la castaña sin su consentimiento; uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de su imprimación.

"No me refiero a eso" sus manos sudaban, y sentía la imperativa necesidad de subirse a su camioneta y huir hacia la seguridad de su casa, había pensado en dejar esa conversación para después, fingiendo que era por algún tipo de sentimiento fraternal hacia Leah, fingiendo que era _su día_ , pero al final solo era cobardía y una excusa perfecta para aplazar esa situación en la que ahora estaba.

"¿Entonces a que te refieres?" pregunto Charlotte colocándose frente a él, en su rostro se podía ver claramente la preocupación por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, que rehuía de su tacto y de su mirada. Jacob trago duro, el momento había llegado, por muy poco que le gustase y tenía que hacer lo que había planeado, aun cuando todo su discurso bien ensayado había salido por la ventana en cuanto miro directamente a los ojos azules de su imprimación.

"Lo que quiero decir Charlotte es que no te amo como una hermana o amiga, sino que estoy enamorado de ti…"

 **...**

Las palabras de Jacob la desconcertaron por un instante, tanto así que dio un paso hacia atrás en dirección a la camioneta del chico, parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarle desconfiada mientras miraba de un lado a otro en espera de que tal vez Embry o Quil apareciese entre los arbustos gritando _sorpresa_ o _caíste_. Pero los segundos pasaban y solo seguían siendo ella y Jacob

"Esta broma no tiene gracia Jay…" dijo Lottie frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de ir hasta la puerta de su casa, y habría llegado ahí si no fuese por una mano sosteniendo su brazo.

"No es broma, te besaría aquí y ahora si no supiese que eso te molestaría bastante…. Diablos Lottie, pienso en ti cuando despierto, cuando como, cuando reparo un auto…. Incluso cuando duermo maldita sea, me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba decírtelo desde hace mucho pero no sabía cómo…Y también tenía miedo que lo tomases mal" Para ese punto Jacob tenia atrapadas sus manos, mirándola de una forma que le hacía tener ganas de esconderse en cualquier lugar lejos de sus ojos marrones, jamás la había mirado de esa forma ni siquiera cuando se imprimo de ella y Charlotte no pudo más que sentirse abrumada, hasta que su mente volvió a carburar correctamente y comprendió lo que traba de decir su amigo.

Toda esa escena parecía salida de alguno de sus tantos sueños pre-adolecentes de hace dos años, pero ya nada era igual a hace dos años.

"Estas confundido, todo es por la imprimación, sé que tienes sentimientos muy fuertes por mi Jake pero no son románticos…. Tú no estás enamorado de mí, jamás lo estuviste" trato de sonar dulce, después de todo no quería regañar a su amigo por algo que él no podía controlar, había pasado poco tiempo en el cuerpo de Jacob pero fue suficiente para entender el efecto de la imprimación, y si ella viese a una persona como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo también lo confundiría con amor, de ese tipo de amor del que hablan las leyendas y cuentos. Sin embargo sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, de inmediato el moreno soltó sus manos frustrado y gruñendo por lo bajo.

"¡Mierda, Lottie…. No es la imprimación!" dijo él, casi gritando, paso una mano por su rostro en un gesto cansado y con un suspiro continuo hablando "Eres mi impronta, quiero ser lo que sea que necesites y quiero verte feliz, mi mundo gira en torno a ti _…. pero tú no eres todo mi mundo_ , aun me preocupo por mi padre y hermanas, aun adoro reparar autos y pasar tiempo con mis amigos…. Lottie no solo soy un lobo, _eso solo es una parte de mí_. Eres mi impronta y moriría por ti, quiero ser el hermano y amigo que tú quieres que sea…. Pero aun así también quiero más, quiero salir contigo como cualquier chico sale con la chica que le gusta, quiero tomar tu mano y quiero -con toda mi alma- besarte…. Así que todos los días estoy en una batalla constante _entre lo que debería sentir y lo que siento_ , pero ya no puedo más" Con cada palabra de su improvisado discurso Jacob se acercaba más y más a ella, hasta el punto que Charlotte estaba con su espalda pegada a la puerta de la camioneta de su amigo…. y él con su rostro a escasos centímetros de su cara, mirándola sin parpadear.

"NO" grito ella escabulléndose por un costado, se alejó de su amigo en un parpadeo y le miraba incrédula " No te creo…. ya te lo dije, es solo la imprimación, tu no me quieres, solo tienes esos sentimientos porque algún tipo de poder superior decidió que así debía ser… no es real, es solo magia" Con cada segundo que pasaba la castaña estaba más exaltada, deseando no haber salido de su casa para oír las palabras que lo cambiarían todo, cuando supo sobre la imprimación por primera vez se había sentido totalmente horrorizada ante la idea, pero se sintió aliviada cuando descubrió que Jacob no estaba enamorado de ella, lo que resultaba una muy cruel broma del destino, pero ahora parecía que el moreno si tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ella especialmente cuando apenas hace dos meses decía amar a su hermana, simplemente no había forma de que fuese cierto.

Justo cuando Charlotte pensaba que su vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad y todos los desastres limpiándose, eso pasaba.

"Mírame ¿acaso parece que miento?... ¿Es tan difícil creer que me enamore de ti?" Jacob también parecía molesto y sinceramente si alguien pasase por ahí en ese momento creería que estaban peleando, no que uno de ellos le estaba confesando su amor al otro.

"Por supuesto…. Especialmente después que pase años enamorada de ti mientras tú afirmabas que solo podías verme como a una hermana…. Y luego ibas tras las faldas de mi hermana ¿cómo esperas ahora que crea que me amas y no tiene que ver con la magia?" grito indignada, aquello era una burla, después de todo lo que habían pasado y lo difícil que fue dejar ir su amor por Jacob Black…. él salía con ese disparate, lo peor de todo es que le decía eso justo cuando toda posibilidad con Bella estaba extinta, como si ella solo fuese un remplazo conveniente de su hermana.

"Acepto que fui un idiota de proporciones descomunales…. Pero por favor Lottie, créeme" Charlotte podía jurara que su amigo estaba a una palabra de hincarse frene a ella y suplicar, lo que volvía a un peor toda esa situación, todo por aquella estúpida imprimación, era consiente que todo lo que hacía y decía afectaba horrendamente a su amigo a un nivel sobrenatural y aun a pesar que le estaba provocando un ataque…. él seguía siendo su mejor amigo, lo último que quería era lastimarlo y lo que más quería era salir de ahí en ese momento

"Ya fue suficiente de esto, fingiré que nada de esto paso y me iré a dormir…. Deberías hacer lo mismo Jake, tal vez mañana tu mente este más clara, adiós" fue lo último que Charlotte dijo antes de dar un suave empujón a Jacob –quien seguramente se alejó solo por consideración- entonces ella fue directo a la puerta de su casa y la estampo en la cara del moreno. Subió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo sin ningún tipo de expresión, en su cabeza maldijo aquel día que había iniciado tan bien pero que sin duda había terminado deplorablemente y maldijo a Jacob por haber arruinado todo en solo cuestión de cuatro palabras.

* * *

NA

Que onda! fue lo que esperaban?... espero que no ., en fin por un momento hasta yo pensé que Jacob no se confesaría peeeero vamos no pude evitarlo, en fin tuvimos imprimación y confesión de amor fue un buen día... o al menos para Leah.

Ahora por que Hunter?...bueno por dos razones **uno** , alguien me sugirió que su imprimación fuese Andrew, pero no quise porque eso causaría mucho revoltijo y ya esta bien con el que hay, quiero decir Sue y Charlie van a salir en el futuro lo que que convierte a Leah y Lottie en posibles hermanastras, imagínense al chico saliendo con una cuando solía gustarle la otra, las cenas familiares seguro serian incomodas, el triangulo Bella-Jacob-Lottie ya es suficiente como para echar mas leña al fuego, así que me decidí por Hunter que es como Andy pero mayor y mas guapo...numero dos, las ideas que tengo para esos dos son mas entretenidas, ademas imaginen a Leah y Hunter tratando de hacer de ese muchacho un adulto decente jejejeje Leah en rol paterno es algo que quiero ver (ya entenderán después)


	69. Chapter 69

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los OCs.

2\. Este es un fic Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3\. Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Nada nos puede detener ahora...**

Hunter Hale había tenido una vida tranquila, como la de cualquier otro, había ciertos momentos que sin duda fueron puntos de inflexión – como la muerte de su madre- sin embargo el resto había sido bastante ordinario, pero estaba seguro que la noche anterior había sucedido algo grande en su vida, conocer a Leah Clearwater marcaría un antes y después en su vida, o al menos eso creía, aun cuando no estaba del todo seguro del por qué.

Esa mañana despertó antes que su alarma, porque realmente no había dormido mucho, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, como una comezón en el interior de su piel que simplemente no podía rascar, salió a correr y comprar víveres para él y Andrew, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su hermano menor necesitaba o quería sin necesidad de preguntar, una costumbre consecuencia de cuidar de él desde que Hunter tenía doce y Andy solo cuatro.

Realmente no importo si trotaba con los audífonos a todo volumen o si estaba en el pasillo de congelados eligiendo entre pollo o pescado para la cena, cada cinco minutos el rostro de la hermosa chica -de quien apenas sabia el nombre- siempre volvía surgir en su memoria, como un si su cerebro quisiera recordarle lo preciosa que se veía en caso de que se le olvidase por un minuto, como si eso fuese posible.

Quedo claro que no estaba en sus cabales cuando Andrew entro por la cocina gritando "Diablos Hunt….. Acaso no ves que se están quemando los huevos" grito su hermano mientras quitaba la sartén de la estufa, haciendo a un lado a Hunter que ahora notaba que la cocina estaba llena de humo.

De inmediato abrió las ventanas para dejar que el oscuro humo saliese y entrase aire respirables, miro con lastima a su desayuno arruinado y comenzó a preparar uno nuevo " Lo siento Andy creo que hoy estoy un poco distraído" el adolescente lo miro curioso pero le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de brazos, que bien podría decir _lo que sea_.

Hunter comenzó a preparar el desayuno de nuevo y en menos de media hora ya estaban comiendo, o al menos Andrew lo hacía porque Hunter solo miraba su comida intensamente, sumergido en sus pensamientos "¿Vas a pasar todo el día metido en tu cabeza?" pregunto su hermanito, masticando con pesadez su desayuno, Andrew nunca fue una persona de buen despertar, generalmente le tomaba un par de horas salir de su pereza matutina, no podía ni recordar cuantas veces lo llevo a la escuela medio dormido sobre su hombro, cual costal de patatas, pero eso terminó cuando el chico cumplió catorce y ya era demasiado pesado.

"Nada, es solo que ayer conocí a esta chica y….." trato de explicarle su problema, no tenía sentido mentirle al mocoso después de todo era la persona que mejor lo conocía y siempre habían compartido todos sus problemas ya que desde hace años solo podían contar el uno con el otro – su padre nunca figuro como apoyo- pero al final no pudo decir mucho porque su hermano lo interrumpió.

"Invítala a salir…."dijo Andy mientras se levantaba para lavar su plato, casualmente dándole la espalda a su hermano que lo veía confundido.

"Ni siquiera te conté lo que paso…" dijo el mayor, dándole un sorbo a su café, esperando la respuesta del chico, acompañada del mismo tono sabiondo que siempre tenían los adolescentes cada que hablaban de algo que era obvio para ellos y que cualquier persona mayor de dieciocho no entendería.

"La última vez que me hablaste de una chica yo aún estaba en cuarto grado….. Danielle Scotts, fue básicamente la única chica por la que mostraste alguna vez tal interes, si no mal recuerdo ….. Si sigues así vas a morir solo y lleno de gatos hermano, es mas a veces aun creo que eres virgen" Andrew estaba recargado contra el fregadero, regalándole su sonrisa más socarrona. Hunter lo miro con total desaprobación, pero no podía negar que no había muchas mentiras en lo dicho por su hermanito, nunca había sido popular entre las chicas en su adolescencia, después de todo dese los doce años tuvo que cuidar de Andrew que era básicamente un bebe, además de encargarse de la casa y cumplir sus deberes, no tenía tiempo para citas….. Debía regresar a casa antes de las cinco para preparar la cena, bañar y arropar a su hermano menor. …..Sin contar que no se veía como ahora.

Aun así Danielle había sido distinta, cuando la vio por primera vez sus manos sudaron y le temblaban las piernas, era una chica hermosa y dulce que entendió su situación familiar, así que salieron por un tiempo –de hecho, incluso perdió su virginidad con ella- pero al final el hecho de no poder verse cuando quisiesen fue distanciándolos y despues de un año terminaron siendo solo buenos amigos. De alguna forma encontró consuelo al pensar que no había funcionado porque simplemente no eran o el uno para el otro y decidió que quien lo fuese sería capaz de seguir con él a pesar de todo; sin embargo eso lo llevo a muchos intentos fallidos.

Con el tiempo dejo de intentar y pensó en esperar a que Andrew fuese mayor y él no tuviese tantas responsabilidades en casa, esto postergo a lo otro y al final ahí estaba: soltero y como su hermano había dicho….. tal vez moriría solo y lleno de gatos. Gruño por lo bajo y dio otro sorbo a su café, considero que lo que decía Andrew tenía sentido, había descuidado esa parte de su vida por un largo tiempo y ahora mismo su hermano de casi diecisiete años no le necesitaba, no había nada que le detuviese. En resumen solo había tenido una relación significativa en su vida y sexo con una sola mujer, porque el sexo casual le parecía _demasiado_ para él, o al menos lo fue la única vez que lo intento.

No salía desde hace un tiempo, pero aun así resultaba difícil dar ese paso después de lo complicado que había sido antes, sin contar que las pocas citas que tuvo en Forks tampoco habían sido muy buenas.

Entonces noto algo extraño en las palabras de su hermano, cierto tono de burla que había oído antes cada que contaba sobre su experiencia amorosa "Andrew ¿Acaso tú?…. ¿Aún eres virgen, verdad?" preguntó mirando intensamente a su hermanito…. aquel a quien enseño a ir al baño, que era más un hijo para Hunter que para su propio padre.

Andrew solo miro a otro lado y encogió los hombros " No es la gran cosa… además, solo fue una vez" Hunter paso su mano por su rostro en un gesto cansado, por milésima vez en su vida se arrepintió de no haber traído a Andrew con él cuándo se mudó a Forks hace casi dos años.

En realidad él había conseguido el trabajo ahí después que uno de sus superiores le comento que el comisionado del estado de Washintong estaba corto de personal en esa zona y no había muchos reclutas tampoco, así que pregunto a los más jóvenes –quienes aún no tenían esposas e hijos a quienes considerar- si estaban interesados en reubicarse, Hunter decidió que tal vez sería de más ayuda ahí que en su pueblo donde había más oficiales de los necesarios.

Intrigado por un cambio de ambiente Hunter acepto la oferta y en poco tiempo estaba listo para partir, sin embargo cuando le pregunto a su hermano si deseaba mudarse junto con él, el muchacho de catorce años tiro un horrible berrinche, repudiando la idea de mudarse a un estado donde casi nunca salía el sol, un enorme contraste con Texas.

Así que Hunter pensó que sería injusto obligarlo a dejar todo lo que conocía solo para seguirlo al otro lado del país, entonces muy en contra de su buen juicio dejo al adolescente con su padre. Aquello había sido claramente un error que supo de inmediato cuando su padre le llamo casi a diario para quejarse _del mocoso_ , la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la camioneta de su padre termino estrellada contra el granero del viejo Benjamín Jenkins.

Decir que sentía culpa por haber abandonado a su hermano era un eufemismo, especialmente después de ver lo bien que había encajado en Forks con el resto de los chicos, especialmente con Charlotte Swan -la hija de su jefe- quien le rompió la nariz a su hermano, pero que tal vez era lo que el rebelde chico necesitaba, porque finalmente había vuelto a ser el muchacho que había dejado en Texas y no el demonio que había llegado después de no verlo por dos años.

No era tan idiota como para no entender que la rebeldía de su hermano fue tanto culpa suya como de su padre, pero al menos ahora el chico estaba mejor después de una buena platica donde ambos se disculparon, uno por dejarle con alguien que claramente no sabía lo que hacía, mientras el otro se disculpó por comportarse como un completo idiota.

Hunter desearía volver al pasado y estar ahí para su hermano cuando le necesito, porque sin importar que Andrew dijese que no era gran cosa, aquello sucedió cuando él sentía que no le importaba a nadie. Lo último que quería era que su hermano hubiese tenido sexo por las razones incorrectas –lo que era posible si solo lo hizo una vez- como probar que era _un hombre_ , algo ridículo porque meter un pene a una vagina difícilmente te califica como hombre, solo hay que preguntar a todas las madres solteras del mundo; o hacerlo porque simplemente podía y a nadie le importaba; todo eso sin contar con los riesgos a los que uno se exponía al tener relaciones, que no solo se limitaban a enfermedades, algo que había descubierto en su tiempo trabajando como policía.

No importaba si su hermano quería tener sexo, no es como si él no lo hubiese hecho a su edad, pero si iba a hacerlo…. lo haría lo más responsablemente que podría alguien de 17 años.. Agobiado Hunter sacudió su cabeza, notando que empezaba a sonar como una madre sobre protectora decidió que lo mejor sería tomar con calma el tema.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar y tú también…pero vamos a hablar sobre esto después" sentencio el mayor de los hermanos, dejo su taza vacía en el fregadero y sacudió la cabellera de Andrew, quien giro los ojos ante las palabras del oficial, pero aun así sonrió de lado divertido por la actitud paternal de Hunter, quien seguía siendo igual a cuando le perseguía por el parque gritándole que no comiese lo que sea que encontraba en el piso.

Hunter dejo a su hermano en la tienda de _artículos deportivos y pesca Williams_ , donde ahora tenía un trabajo de verano después de que el señor Williams descubriese que de cualquier forma estaba ayudando a su hijo – _Chris_ \- con la tienda casi a diario.

Cuando finalmente quedo solo y en completo silencio dentro del auto, los pensamientos de Hunter volvieron a centrarse en la hermosa chica de piel morena y ojos oscuros, simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza y no sabía por qué… Había hablado muy poco con la chica, solo pregunto los datos sobre el perro desaparecido y sus datos de contacto en caso de encontrar al can, lo que resultó inútil porque después ella recibió una llamada para informarle que habían encontrado al perro, ambos se despidieron torpemente y avergonzados por lo que bien habría sido una pérdida de tiempo, si esa noche no hubiese conocido a Leah Clearwater.

Era frustrante sentir que ya no podía controlar ni sus propios pensamientos y si era sincero no era fan de ello, se sentía dentro de esas cursis novelas de amor donde con un vistazo los protagonistas se enamoran y sus vidas cambian, parecía ridícula la idea pero aun así ahí estaba pensando en una chica que apenas conocía.

A medio camino se dio cuenta que así sería el resto de su día si no hacía algo al respecto y pensando en su plática con Andrew giro su patrulla, porque tal vez ahora sí podría funcionar, ahora que Andrew estaba bien…. Cuido de él justo como su madre hubiera hecho ¿Así que ahora podía ser un poco egoísta, no?

Antes de tener oportunidad de acobardase se dirigió a la reservación, poco después ya estaba frente a la casa de Leah Clearwater; no sabía exactamente como justificaría su presencia esa mañana, pero decidió que ya se le ocurriría algo, se acercó y toco la puerta esperando que todo saliese bien y no terminar viéndose como un pervertido o acosador.

* * *

Leah estaba consternada, había despertado a horas insulsas de la madrugada, aunque en realidad las dos horas de sueño que logro no se podían considerar dormir, pero el punto es que cuando alguna vez imagino como seria imprimarse siempre pensó que sería _distinto_ …..No la malentiendan, cuando vio al oficial Hunter Hale a los ojos por primera vez, su mundo se detuvo por un segundo, pero luego volvió a girar, solo que ahora él era su eje; fue **_mágico_** como las imprimaciones de los otros miembros de su manada, y un vacío que no sabía que tenía en el corazón se llenó.

Mirando sus ojos pardos pensó que no existían ojos más bellos, ni hombre más apuesto, cuando escucho su voz fuerte pero amable quiso arrojarse a sus brazos de inmediato y aun cuando se trataba de la desaparición de un perro él se comportó serio y comprensivo, jamás la juzgo por hacer tanto alboroto por un perro ni porque lo perdiese en primer lugar…

Sin embargo aun cuando sintio mariposas en el estómago al pensar en el hombre, no sintio que mucho hubiese cambiado, quería verlo y saber más de él, pero no sentía que volaba sobre las nubes….No sentía que todo estaba tan perfecto como pensó que estaría, si pensaba en su ex novio imprimado de su prima aun sentía molestia, ni tampoco quería ir por ahí esparciendo amor y dulzura, siempre creyó que al encontrar a su imprimación volvería a ser quien era antes de que todo ese desastre empezara, que todo el dolor y amargura se iría, pero seguía siendo Leah soló que ahora tenía una imprimación.

Golpeo su almohada y se maldijo a sí misma, se suponía que la imprimación era la cura mágica para TODO, pero ni eso podía salir bien para ella, tal vez como todos habían dicho ella era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, un error que no podía ni imprimarse apropiadamente.

"¡LEAH, UN OFICIAL DE POLICIA TE BUSCA!" escucho a su madre gritar, se giró sobre su cama confundida de que la autoridad la buscase en su casa, hasta que su cerebro recordó que su imprimación era policía, se giró tan rápido que cayó de la cama, se arrastró hasta su ventana y miro a la entrada, su cuarto estaba a un costado de la puerta principal así que no podía ver bien pero en cuanto sus ojos detectaron lo que parecía cabello rubio su corazón dio un vuelco, su imprimación estaba ahí buscándola, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue hasta el marco de su puerta y grito "¡AHORA BAJO!"

Entro a su cuarto y miro su reflejo en el espejo, aplaco su cabellera alborotada, quito sus lagañas y limpio pequeños restos de saliva de sus mejillas; tan rápido como le dieron sus manos se quitó los shorts de hombre y playera manchada de salsa de tomate que usaba como pijama y se puso un short – tal vez demasiado corto para el clima de Forks- y playera de algodón; una pijama cómoda y linda que nunca usaba porque era muy linda…. lo que en retrospectiva no tenía sentido pero no era momento para pensar en eso. Bajo las escaleras casi de un solo salto y corrió hasta la puerta haciendo a un lado a su madre para estar cara a cara con Hunter.

"Buenos días oficial Hale…"dijo un poco agitada por la prisa y la emoción de ver a su imprimación y tuvo que reconocer que era lindo volver a sentirse así de emocionada por un chico después de tanto tiempo. Parpadeo confundida, al notar que el hombre no decía nada, puso sus brazos en su espalda mientras comenzaba a patear nerviosamente la madera del pórtico en espera que él dijese algo, básicamente estaban en la entrada haciéndose ojitos hasta que Sue decidió intervenir.

"Entonces ¿para que buscaba a Leah?" preguntó la mujer algo confundida y sin entender la extraña situación en su pórtico, como si la voz de la mujer lo hubiera sacado de un trance Hunter se paró derecho y aclaro su garganta.

"Buenos días señora y señorita Clearwater yo pase para ver cómo estaba y también para preguntar por…. su perro" dijo el rubio aunque de inmediato hizo una mueca al escuchar sus propias palabras, algo que ella encontró tierno así que decidió responderle, como si ir a preguntar por un perro - ** _no desaparecido-_** a primeras horas de la mañana no fuese raro.

"Spark está bien gracias, está en casa de mi prima" respondió contenta, jamás se había sentido más feliz de que su tía hubiese conseguido aquel perro gruñón, y sinceramente estaba algo divertida por la visita de su imprimación

"Ya veo, que bueno…" entonces el silencio volvió a reinar, pero no por mucho, porque de inmediato Hunter Hale gruño por lo bajo y comenzó a hablar más seguro que antes "Sinceramente no vine a preguntar por tu perro, aunque me alegra que lo encontraran…. el bosque puede ser peligroso para los animales domésticos"

"Entiendo" dijo la chica dando espacio a que el muchacho continuase, sin saber porque exactamente disfrutaba tanto eso.

"La cosa es que me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo…. En una cita" Leah pudo notar como el cuerpo del oficial se tensó por los nervios y luego trago duro.

"Si, me gustaría" respondió Leah sonriendo de lado, mientras miraba el rostro del oficial pasar de la euforia a confusión y luego preocupación, en solo cuestión de segundos.

"¿En serio? sé que esto no me ayuda pero acabo de sonar como un loco, **que no lo soy** …. pero ¿estas segura?" preguntó el oficial mirándola entre incrédulo y ansioso, no pudo evitar reír un poco, nunca había conocido al alguien como él: por fuera parecía un tipo apuesto y rudo, pero por dentro sonaba como un ama de casa de sesenta años, preocupada por sus cuestionables decisiones amorosas, además era demasiado honesto, a un punto que casi rallaba en la inocencia.

Leah se preguntó cómo es que alguien como ella había terminado con ese hombre siendo su imprimación, pero cada segundo que pasaba con él le hacía que le agradase más.

"Si es en serio, a menos que ya no te interese" dijo mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de esconder la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¡Pospuesto que no!…. Quiero decir, aún estoy interesado" explico el oficial antes de causar cualquier malentendido, saco de su bolsillo una pluma un pedazo de papel doblado y un bolígrafo, entonces se lo extendió a la morena quien lo miro curiosa " ¿Podrías darme tu numero? Así puedo llamarte y emm…. ¿Invitarte a salir como se debe?"

"¿Por qué no solo lo tomas del reporte que llene ayer?" preguntó Leah recargándose en el marco de la puerta, expectante a la respuesta de su imprimación.

"Los reportes policiacos son para ayudar a las personas, no conseguir números de mujeres idiotamente hermosas". Explico Hunter mientras insistía a que tomase la pluma y papel, sonriendo la chica tomo ambos, totalmente encantada con ese hombre que seguramente no podría matar ni a una mosca, escribió su número telefónico en un segundo y le regreso la hoja de papel "Entonces debo irme, antes que el jefe decida ponerme en el turno nocturno por llegar tarde" se despidió el policía mientras caminaba de espaldas hasta su vehículo, tropezando en el camino – _lo que no resulto sorpresa-_ pensó Leah, la chica por otro lado se quedó ahí mirando como la patrulla se alejaba, solo salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho la voz de su madre, quien ahora recordaba estuvo ahí TODO el tiempo.

"Bien eso fue incomodo, pero más importante aún… Leah ese tipo es lo que creo que es?"

"Entremos mamá, te voy a contar…." Leah tomo a su madre y la dirigió al interior de la casa, ciertamente todo no se había arreglado por arte de magia y seguía siendo la misma Leah…. un poco amargada por la vida; pero ahora tenía algo bueno que la motivaba, algo por lo que pelear y un vistazo a la felicidad que podía conseguir, porque estaba al alcance de su mano….. solo debía ir a por ella.

* * *

NA

Hola, disculpen la tardanza me enferme de mis ojitos, probablemente Karma de algún... tipo, en fin para que todos sufran como yo les traje un cap de Hunter y Leah, en lugar de Jacob y Charlotte muajajajaja cofgj coghhf... como sea igual y les gusto quien sabe, sintonicen la siguiente semana para saber que pasa XD! por cierto que les pareció Hunter, es como un chico explorador/ama de casa/guardián de la bahia jejejeje es divertido escribirlo.

Bueno un beso y ahí nos olemos


	70. Chapter 70

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs.

2\. Este es un fic Jcob/Oc pero muchas cosas pasan.

3\. Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **** **Punto muerto...**

Charlotte estaba furiosa, así que hizo lo que mismo que hacia cada que se encontraba con un humor del infierno, paso toda la mañana en su estudio bailando con toda la intensidad que su lesión le permitía, aunque al final termino con un pequeño dolor casi punzante en su tobillo. Sabía que no podía sobre esforzarse si quería seguir bailando, pero el ballet era lo único que le hacía olvidar todo aunque fuese solo por un par de minutos, específicamente olvidar lo que Jacob Black le había dicho la noche anterior.

El problema era que no solo estaba enojada, estaba confundida, triste, agobiada, culpable, indignada y por mucho que le costase admitirlo una pequeña parte de ella se sentía feliz, e incluso algo satisfecha de saber que al final Jacob Black había correspondido lo que fue un amor no correspondido por años…. satisfacción de saber que ahora el sentía el mismo despecho que ella había sentido tiempo atrás, sin embargo no dejo que ese sentimiento mezquino continuase y decidió concentrase en el resto de sus sentimientos que de por sí ya eran muchos.

Pero en resumen no sabía qué hacer, no podía fingir que la noche anterior no había sucedido, pero tampoco sabía cómo proceder…. ¿ _Qué haces cuando el hombre lobo que se imprimo de ti – de quien estuviste enamorada por cinco años, pero ya no- te dice que ahora él está enamorado de ti, pero ahora a ti te gusta un lindo chico de Texas, con quien nunca puedes salir porque un montón de mierda loca siempre sucede_? Charlotte se tiró al suelo de madera, gruñendo y girando, llena de frustración.

No encontró una respuesta, así que continúo con sus tareas diarias. Por el resto del día le dio vueltas al problema para encontrar una solución, pero al final ninguna era satisfactoria, bien podría rechazar a Jacob, sin embargo aún tendría que verlo a diario porque la imprimación lo exigiría y ella no era una completa maldita como para dejar de lado a alguien que literalmente la necesitaba para vivir, así que sería incomodo…. Podría intentar corresponderle al chico, después de todo alguna vez le quiso, el sentimiento podría volver no?... pero se sentiría como si mintiese y además nadie quiere amor por lastima, o para evitar una situación incómoda…..¿qué era lo correcto? ¿Que causaría menos daño? ¿Qué es lo que quería ella?

No había forma de ganar, el destino les había puesto cartas horribles y terriblemente irónicas… y sin desearlo Charlotte estaba a punto de hacerle a su mejor amigo lo que Bella ya le había hecho, no sabía por quién sentía más lastima, si por ella o por Jacob Black. Paso la mañana entera limpiando su casa y haciendo hasta el más pequeño encargo de su padre, trato de no pensar y concentrarse en tareas simples, sin embargo al final nada de eso funciono; para la media tarde boto el nomo de jardín que estaba pintando y ante la mirada confusa de su padre salió de la casa, tomo su bicicleta y fue a la casa de los hermanos Hale.

Pedaleo como posesa e ignoro las tenues luces verdes que se asomaban entre las sombras de los árboles –no quería saber nada de espíritus o magia- pedaleo tan fuerte que podía sentir que de tropezar con la más pequeña piedra u hoyo ella terminaría volado por los cielos junto a su bicicleta. Pronto estuvo frente a la casa de Andrew y Hunter, no perdió tiempo y fue a la puerta para tocarla desesperadamente.

Para su suerte Andy fue quien abrió la puerta, el chico no pudo terminar la palabra _hola_ antes de que ella se lanzase a su cuello, besándolo como si el alma se le fuese en ello.

Después de un par de minutos se separó de él y le dijo "Sígueme" algo que no tuvo que repetir dos veces cuando el rubio ya le estaba pisando los talones, caminaron un rato a un lado del camino luego giraron en un tramo que los dirigía al bosque; caminaron por un buen rato hasta que finalmente ella se detuvo, miro a su alrededor, y con sus pies movió un par de rocas y ramas del suelo, pronto Andrew comenzó a ayudarle aunque no sabía por que estaban haciendo eso. "¿Me besaste para traerme al bosque a mover rocas?"

"No, vamos a practicar un rato, pero no podemos hacerlo en tu casa o la mía porque mi padre y Hunter se enojarían…. Y la escuela está cerrada, así que el bosque es buena opción" respondió la castaña calculando con la mirada si el espacio era suficientemente amplio para que ellos dos se revolcasen en el pasto.

"Primero que nada, eso suena _tonto_ además de loco….. y segundo, luchar era lo último que se me ocurrió que haríamos cuando te lanzaste sobre mí en la puerta de mi casa y me arrastraste al bosque" se quejó el chico, pero aun así continuo limpiando su ring de pelea improvisado, entonces se quitó su chaqueta y la tiro al piso.

"No te arrastre, viniste tu sólito…. Además no pienso tener sexo contigo en el bosque pervertido, aunque no niego que te bese para traerte más fácil hasta aquí" explicó Lottie, sonriendo un poco, mientras ataba su cabello en un par de trenzas, pegadas a su cabeza para evitar que el rubio quisiera jalar de su cabellera, aunque eso era más difícil ahora que era mucho más corta.

"Eres una tramposa, además yo no hablaba de sexo….. tal vez otro beso…. o cien más, no lo sé" dijo sonriendo de lado mientras acomodaba las mangas de su camisa a cuadros, Lottie rió por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a estirar sus músculos.

"Ya veremos eso, si eres capaz de vencerme Hale…."reto la castaña que de la nada se abalanzó sobre el muchacho pero no para besarle esta vez, el la atrapo entre sus brazos y le hizo una llave al cuello.

"Recuerda que puedes rendirte cuando lo desees princesa" Adrew la sujetaba por el cuello y su pecho a la espalda de ella, dejándole casi cero espacio de movilidad, aunque sin ninguna precaución por sus pies lo que fue un error, porque ella le dio un pisotón y aprovecho su lapsus de dolor para zafarse de su agarre, doblar su muñeca y golpear su estómago con su codo. El rubio gruño sosteniendo su estómago, Lottie decidió lanzar una patada ahora que seguía débil sin embargo el rubio reacciono de inmediato y sujeto su pierna, entonces avanzo hacia ella quien perdió el equilibrio, ambos cayeron al suelo sin embargo Andrew amortiguo su impacto cayendo sobre una rodilla, maniobro un poco y antes de que Lottie supiese que pasaba él la tenía en una llave que doblaba su pierna de una forma que de no ser una bailarina ahora le dolería como el infierno…. Ella no iba a mentir, si dolía un poco.

Estaba acostada de lado con las piernas del rubio enredadas entre las suyas, ambos formando un tipo de **_L_** deforme, él hacía presión específicamente en su rodilla derecha mientras tiraba del tobillo de esa misma pierna "Ríndete" sugirió Andy empujando su rodilla hacia abajo mientras impulsaba su tobillo hacia arriba, la castaña soltó un leve grito de dolor, y tuvo que admitir que de tratarse de un simple encuentro de lucha grecorromana ella ya se habría rendido porque no habría forma de librarse, pero gracias a dios ese no era el caso.

Uso toda la fuerza física y mental que tenía para inclinarse hacia delante, justo en el momento que el rubio soltaba un poco su agarre con la atención de apoyarse y hacer presión de nuevo. Golpeo el costado izquierdo del rubio tan fuerte como le dio el brazo, lo que le dio oportunidad de zafar una de sus piernas -la izquierda- y patear a Andrew en el vientre una y otra vez hasta que él cedió. Ella se levantó cojeando y él encogido sobre su estómago, sin embargo eso no evito que volviesen a ir uno contra otro, él trato de asestar un golpe en su estómago y mejilla pero ella los evadió, mientras daba un codazo en su hombro que penas le hizo efecto puesto que Adrew tomo su brazo y lo doblo tras su espalda.

Lottie no se quedó quieta lo suficiente como para que el rubio la sometiese en la llave y al final ella llevo su pierna derecha hasta pegar contra sí misma y golpeo el rostro del rubio con la punta de su pie, básicamente un angulo de noventa grados, giro sobre sí misma para pegarle otra patada con la misma pierna pero él se adelantó la tomo por la pantorrilla y la atrajo para dar un golpe a su abdomen. Pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que llego el punto que ambos estaban exhaustos, giraban en el suelo tratando de someter al otro, hasta que al final ambos cayeron al suelo, incapaces de seguir.

"Estoy dispuesta a aceptar un empate si tú lo haces…." Dijo entrecortadamente Lottie, luchando por inhalar tanto aire como fuese posible.

"Trato hecho" respondió Andrew, quien también tenía problemas recuperando su aliento, el levanto su mano y ella la tomo, dando por cerrado el trato, los dos se quedaron recostados en el pasto, concentrados en respirar, mirar los árboles y el cielo…. mientras sus manos seguían unidas entre ellos. Cuando sintió que el aire no quemaba sus pulmones la castaña se giró y se recostó encima del rubio quien solo levanto una ceja inquisitiva, pero termino sonriendo unos segundos después, Lottie pego su cabeza al pecho de Andrew, escuchando el erradico latido de su corazón y sintiendo el calor no sobrenatural que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Has mejorado" reconoció Charlotte, pensando que hace dos meses el rubio no había puesto una pelea tan buena.

"Nah, habrías pateado mi trasero si te comprometieras con alguna disciplina seriamente" Explico el chico, sabía que la castaña era muy buena pero no era constante con ningún deporte que no fuese ballet – lo que ahora tenía sentido, después de haberla visto bailar- la primera vez que habían luchado él apenas sabia como tirar un golpe sin lastimarse a sí mismo, así que no fue sorpresa que ella ganara, pero ahora había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo practicando con el equipo de lucha, eso y sumando su tamaño, había podido darle batalla Charlotte, estaba seguro que en poco tiempo podría ganarle a la chica sin problemas …..pero tampoco importaba, la chica Swan le gustaba por muchas cosas más que su buen gancho.

"Ese no es mi estilo…." Respondió Lottie levantando la cabeza de su pecho, lo miro directamente con sus ojos azules y entonces se inclinó para besarle fugazmente en los labios "gracias…" Andrew no se preocupó en preguntarle por qué le agradecía, en su lugar giro sobre sí mismo dejando a la chica recostada bajo él y comenzó a besarla como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Llego a su casa algo adolorida, sin embargo ninguno de los dos había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar heridas serias o más que pequeños moretones, algo común en la lucha, pero para pasado mañana todo estaría como si nada.

La casa estaba en completa paz cuando entro, en la sala estaba su padre sentado en el sofá mirando un juego de baseball, estaba reclinado y con una sonrisa satisfecha, su rostro solo iluminado por el televisor y una pequeña lámpara de mesa. En el comedor estaba su hermana recargada en el refrigerador hablando por su teléfono, sonreía ligeramente y mordía su labio, señales claras de que hablaba con su vampi-prometido; toda la planta baja estaba bañada en el suave color de los últimos rayos del sol mezclándose con el morado y azul del crepúsculo, Lottie pensó por un segundo que lo único que faltaba en ese momento eran su madre y Phil decorando las paredes naranjas con sus risas.

Suspiro y saludo a su padre con un beso en la frente, se disculpó por salir sin avisar y recibió su castigo de limpiar las canaletas de la casa, acto seguido subió a su cuarto y se sentó en el marco de su ventana, tal vez en busca de su amigo lobo o para asegurarse de que no estaba ahí, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Pasar tiempo con Andrew había ayudado a despejar su mente, incluso el calor de la pequeña batalla que tuvieron; fue una maravilla para distraer su cabeza, solo se concentró en ganar, algo que no logro pero ese no era el punto, sin embargo seguía sin saber como lidiar con la confesión de amor de su mejor amigo, ni lo que se suponía debía hacer ella ahora que sabía de esos sentimientos, se preguntó si debió hablar de ello con Andy, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar la idea porque repentinamente escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, giro su atención a la entrada de su habitación para toparse con Bella, algo oportuno pues esa era otra persona por la que no sabia que sentía en ese momento.

"Alice me dijo que le diste las partituras…. Solo quiero agradecerte por acceder a sus ideas, aun cuando no estás de acuerdo con la boda" dijo su hermana, mirándola condescendientemente, mientras se removía en su lugar, mirando a todos lados menos a Charlotte.

"Bella…no lo hagas" ni siquiera ella supo porque o cómo fue que dijo aquello, cuando era evidente que era una guerra perdida, había aceptado a su hermana como una causa perdida, pero aun así….

"Lottie ya hablamos de esto" Bella ahora si le miraba, cansada y agobiada, como si estuviese lista para escuchar un mismo discurso por lo que sería la milésima vez; eso no evito que la menor de las castañas hiciera un último intento por su hermana.

"Bella estamos hablando de tu vida…. sé que la inmortalidad suena bien ahora ¡pero tal vez no sea lo mismo en cien o trecientos años! Lo que hace especial vivir es que sabemos que tarde o temprano termina, que tenemos poco tiempo y tenemos que hacerlo valer, si cometemos errores o aciertos esto tiene consecuencias…. Tú pasaras el resto de la eternidad viéndote como te ves ahora, nunca podrás dejar una marca de que estuviste aquí porque te podrían descubrir, lo que hagas no tendrá importancia porque podrás hacerlo una y otra y otra vez…. Te vas a quedar igual hasta el final de los tiempos, todo cambiara a tu alrededor mientras tú te quedas sin poder avanzar – piénsalo- si **_eso_** no puede volver loco a alguien, no sé qué pueda" Charlotte trato de poner tanta fuerza y peso como fue posible en sus palabras, esperando que alguna atravesara la terca cabeza de su hermana, y por un maravilloso momento pudo ver una pizca de duda en los ojos chocolate de Bella, sin embargo ese rayo de esperanza se fue tan rápido como llego.

Bella abrió la boca para decirle tal vez de nuevo que ella amaba a Edward o que la decisión estaba hecha, pero Lottie no le permitió decir palabra alguna, levanto su mano en un gesto para silenciarla y solo dijo "Tenia que intentarlo…. Espero que esto no te estalle en la cara, tonta"

La más pequeña de las Swan regreso su vista a la ventana, concentrándose en problemas que si podía arreglar, fue entonces que recordó algo, como un pequeño tintineo en su cabeza que le dijo que estaba pasando por alto algo, fue hasta su escritorio y tomo su calendario. "Sucede algo?" pregunto Bella, que al parecer aún no se había retirado a la seguridad de su alcoba

"Pasado mañana es julio 23" gruño Lottie...

* * *

NA

Lamento la demora, no daré escusas solo andaba de floja, pero por su espera decidí subir dos capítulos, espero les gustase, Lottie como cualquier típico adolescente tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados. No hubo mucho de Jacob pero eso cambiara en el próximo cap, también explicare que significa el 23 de julio. Se acerca la boda y las cosas están a flor de piel ., si tienen algún pedido o sugerencia díganmela ya saben que yo los escucho criaturas del señor; en fin creo que no hay mas notas para este capitulo. Por cierto no habrá mucho de Lottie peleando en el futuro ya que alguien comento que eso era muy Marie Sue -lo que no puedo permitir-así que despídanse de eso, esto es como un adiós, pero mundial escribiré una historia de pelea/artes marciales, óiganlo!


	71. Chapter 71

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y los Ocs.

2\. Este fic es un Jacob/Oc, aunque de todo pasa.

3\. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Recuerdame...**

Jacob despertó como cualquier día, almorzó como cualquier día e hizo sus deberes como cualquier día... _sin embargo aquel no era cualquier día._

Muy aparte del hecho que su imprimación le estaba dando la ley del hielo – _lo que sinceramente no resultaba sorpresa_ \- Jacob estaba triste y melancólico, como el resto de su familia; sí fuese por él aquel día lo saltaría por completo, ignorando la importancia que cargaba… o los malos recuerdos, Jacob había sido muy pequeño para recordar las cosas que pasaron antes y entender como todo cambiaría todo inevitablemente; pero aun así fue lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que había perdido y que su mundo se derrumbó a los doce años.

Rebecca había llegado el día anterior, voló desde Hawai junto a su esposo e hijo recién nacido. El esposo de su hermana, Solomon, era un buen tipo o al menos eso parecía, muy alegre y divertido, Jacob no había convivido mucho con el tipo porque él y su hermana viajaban bastante gracias a las competencias de surf, pero Jacob sospechaba que eso iba a cambiar ahora que tenían al pequeño Isaac, en realidad esa era la razón por la cual su otra hermana mayor había **_ido_** ese año, aun cuando en solo tres día la pareja debía estar en Brasil.

Rebecca quería presentar a su pequeño hijo con su padre, hermanos….y madre.

Toda la familia se lanzó sobre el recién nacido tan pronto llegaron, Jacob apenas pudo sostenerlo unos minutos antes de que le fuese arrebatado por Rachel, aunque al final fue Billy Black quien acaparo al infante por el resto del día, algo comprensible puesto que era su primer nieto. Las gemelas quedaron pegadas de la cadera –como en los viejos tiempos- en cuanto se vieron, emocionadas de estar de nuevo con su compañera de vientre, cono su hermano menor solía decirles.

Mientras las dos hermanas pasaron el día reconectando, Jacob conoció un poco más a su cuñado, quien ahora era su cuñado favorito, lo que no resultaba impresionante puesto que su competencia era Paul. Salomón hablo por horas de surfeo, de equipo de surfeo y de cómo estaba planeando crear su propia marca, para que cuando llegase el momento de retirarse podría tener un ingreso estable para su esposa e hijos, era un soñador intrépido pero tenía los pies en la tierra, así que el moreno no tardo en entender cómo es que su hermana mayor decidió ir por el mundo de la mano de ese hombre, que sinceramente era encantador – incluso a los ojos de un lobo adolescente heterosexual- todo eso hizo que Jacob casi le perdonase que les robara a su hermana, para ir a surcar todas las costas del mundo.

Su reunión fue divertida y familiar, tanto que casi les hizo olvidar que la razón que los había hecho reunirse en primer lugar era el aniversario de la muerte de Sarah Black.

El veintitrés de julio llego y con él toda la familia Black salió al medio día hasta el cementerio de la reservación, donde descansaban los restos de los quileute fallecidos, junto a sus antepasados y al cuidado de los grandes espíritus, rodeados por la protección del bosque. Sin embargo lo que Jacob no se esperaba era ver a Charlotte esperándolos en la tumba de su madre, con un ramo de margaritas en sus manos mientras miraba la lápida y parecía hablar con ella.

La primera en llamar su atención fue Rebecca que fue casi corriendo para encontrarse con la pequeña castaña, que sinceramente ya no era tan pequeña como la recordaba.

 **...**

"Charlotte!" Escuchó la voz de Rachel a su espalda, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de la otra gemela, Rebecca a quien no veía desde hace años, seguida del resto de los Black. Lottie sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue directo a abrazar a la mujer quien había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo. A su espalda vio a un hombre que no le parecía familiar, por lo que imagino se trataba de Salomón, su esposo….. y no tomo mucho esfuerzo imaginar que el bebe en brazos de Billly era su hijo "¡Pequeña **_LO_** estas enorme!... Recuerdo que antes entrabas en la alacena… pero mírate ahora" la castaña sonrió al escuchar el apodo que las mujeres Black solían usar para ella, especialmente Sarah y luego Rebecca quien tomo más hábitos de su madre cuando esta murió, tal vez como una forma de aun tenerla presente en su vida.

"¿Yo?… que tal tú? ¡Eres más alta e incluso tienes un hijo!" Exclamo Charlotte abrazando a la chica Black, que ahora tenía otro apellido, saludo a su esposo y al resto de la familia, incluido Jacob, entonces fue hasta el pequeño con ojos oscuros y cabello negro, que era simplemente adorable.

"Su nombre es Isaac, tiene cinco meses" dijo orgullosa la madre primeriza, que abrazaba a su esposo amorosamente, Lottie pidió permiso con la mirada para sostener al pequeño, a lo que Rebecca accedió, entonces tomo al infante de los brazos de Billy y lo sostuvo, nunca había cargado a un bebe así que al inicio nos sabia como sostenerlo, pero después de un par de instrucciones de la mayor de los hermanos Black, el pequeño Isaac estaba recargado sobre su pecho mientras traba de morder su corta cabellera.

"Es tan pequeño y tierno" exclamo emocionada Charlotte mientras el resto reía.

Minutos después todos estaban frente a la tumba de Sarah, saludándola y poniendo flores alrededor, Rebecca acerco a su pequeño a la lápida y lo presento a su madre junto a su esposo, Billy también hablo un poco…. sin aviso pronto también apareció Paul, con un ramo de flores para dar su respeto a la difunta mujer, quien sin saberlo le había dado el regalo más grade del mundo al nacer Rachel. Como cada año ese día de julio resulto melancólico y conmovedor, sin embargo la castaña tenía que admitir que Sarah debía estar sonriendo ahora mismo, al ver a sus tres hijos crecidos y con buenas vidas; a sus dos hijas con buenos hombres –cuestionablemente, en uno de los casos- y con futuros prometedores. Fue entonces que Lottie noto que Jacob estaba alejado del resto y por ende de la tumba de su madre…Charlotte vacilo un poco pero al final fue hasta quedar a un lado de su amigo.

"No esperaba verte aquí…" dijo el moreno, aunque sin rastro de despecho o reproche en la voz. Estaban cerca de los arboles y entre las sombras del bosque podía ver pequeños destellos de luz, probablemente los espíritus del bosque cuidando de los quileutes descansando en esas tierras, se pregunto por un segundo si Sarah estaba junto a los espíritus de los arboles, cuidando de su familia desde la espesura de las hojas y el susurro del viento, después de todo también veía un par de destellos blanquecinos por ahí.

"Prometí que jamás volvería a olvidarle…" respondió Lottie, recordando que el año pasado estaba tan metida en su propio dolor y egoísmo que no fue capaz de acompañar a su amigo en ese día, ni visitar a la mujer que cuido de ella por años, tratándola casi como su propia hija.

Jacob sonrió y tomo su mano, la castaña sostuvo la mano del chico y en ese momento olvidaron todo lo que había pasado, los sentimientos no correspondidos, los corazones rotos, los monstruos y peligros del mundo; de nuevo eran esos dos niños sostenidos de la mano sentados en el hospital, esperando que les dijeran que todo iba a estar bien.

 **...**

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse decidieron que era hora de ir a casa y tener una cena familiar, a la que invitaron a Paul y Charlotte, quienes no dudaron en aceptar mientras fuese Rebecca quien cocinase…o Jacob. En el camino de vuelta la mayor de las gemelas soltó la pregunta que venia rondando su cabeza desde hace un rato.

"¿Entonces _LO_ … tú y mi tonto hermano están saliendo?" Lottie estuvo por atragantarse con su propia saliva, mientras que el resto de los presentes –con excepción de Rebecca y su esposo- se tensaron de inmediato.

"¡Rebecca!"Grito indignado Jacob, tanto porque lo habían llamado tonto como por la falta de tacto de su hermana, quien a veces se tomaba muy en serio su papel de madre.

"Por dios Jacob no seas infantil….Además vi cómo se tomaban de las manos, sinceramente no sería una sorpresa que estén saliendo, Charlotte solía correr por la casa gritando que se casaría contigo y tu pasabas todo tu tiempo pegado a ella… esto era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría" Explico sonriente su hermana mayor, mientras que Charlotte escondía su rostro entre sus manos, probablemente arrepentida de aceptar la invitación a cenar y pidiendo que el suelo la tragase, sin embargo el moreno pudo ver un rastro de sonrojo en la punta de sus orejas, a lo que no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente esperanzado.

"Becca deja de molestarlos, además su relación _no es así_..." Justo cuando Jacob estaba por dar gracias al cielo de tener otra hermana mayor –una mucho más sensata- Rachel le recordó que estaba en un error "… **por ahora** " De inmediato todos comenzaron a reír a expensas del par de adolescentes que estaban totalmente apenados, Jake por su parte maldijo el día que le contó a su hermana sobre sus sentimientos por Lottie y como los había confesado, decidiendo que debió haberle pedido consejo a Leah y no a ella.

 **...**

El resto de la noche paso sin mayor problema, hasta que fue hora de que la castaña regresase a casa. Jacob se ofreció a llevarla ignorando las burlas, gritos y silbido de su familia animándolo a _ir por ella_ … Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa Swan los dos se despidieron con un simple movimiento de manos, sin besos en la frente o abrazos, pero en cuanto la castaña estuvo frente a las puertas de su pórtico, regreso la mirada y con pasos seguros volvió hasta él.

"Yo no puedo corresponderte Jake… Tal vez nunca lo haga" le dijo sin titubear ni un poco, y aun cuando Jacob ya esperaba esas palabras…. le dolieron hasta el alma de igual forma, pero aun así se tragó su dolor y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé" respondió, aunque ciertamente su voz no cargaba tanta fuerza como la de ella

"¿Entonces?" Pregunto ella, y evidentemente esperaba una respuesta por parte del chico, pero él estaba en blanco y no tenía idea de a qué se refería Lottie, exasperada continuo hablando porque su amigo no parecía ver la gravedad del problema "¿qué vamos a hacer? ….Simplemente fingiremos que nada paso y seguiremos como siempre mientras te cuento que bese a Andrew o que aun extraño un poco a Caleb, fingiré que tal vez eso no te molesta ¿te haré daño todo el tiempo porque no puedes alejarte de mí, gracias a la imprimación? Yo no quiero eso… No puedo…" noto que los ojos de su imprimación comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas amenazando por salir. Jacob salió de la camioneta de inmediato y la abrazo, aun cuando ella luchaba por salir de su agarre.

"No estoy pidiendo nada de ti Lottie, solo necesitaba que supieras lo que siento, que supieras que te amo, más que por la magia o por que tenga que…. Siempre seré tu amigo aun si tú no me correspondes o si mis sentimientos por ti cambian, estaré ahí si quieres hablar, llorar o golpear algo…. Si decides estar con Andrew o Westerling o cualquier otro tipo que te encuentres en el futuro, entonces yo lo aceptare y estaré feliz por ti" Lottie lo miro mientras secaban un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas, parecía contenta con la respuesta , en el fondo de su cabeza Jacob escucho la voces de sus amigos, recordándole que se suponía debía luchar por ella, **conseguir a la chica que amaba….** pero en su corazón no encontró fuerzas para hacerle eso a la castaña entre sus brazos, ella lo había rechazado así que insistir e imponer sus sentimientos sobre ella solo lo haría más difícil para ambos; eso fue una de las tantas cosas que aprendió del fiasco con Bella.

Se separó de su imprimación y limpió sus mejillas con los pulgares, acaricio su melena rizada y entonces se despidió de Charlotte. Habían pasado un día difícil así que lo mejor para ambos sería descansar, subió a su camioneta mientras veía a la castaña ir hasta la puerta de su casa, tenía la mano en las llaves, listo para arrancar cuando una idea egoísta llego a su mente.

"¡Charlotte!" grito Jacob sonriendo abiertamente "Eres hermosa…" dijo tan naturalmente que fue sorprendente hasta para él, aun cuando siempre había sido cariñoso y la miraba como si el sol saliese de su trasero, aquella era la primera vez que el chico le decía algo así directamente y en voz alta. Honestamente, desde hacía un tiempo Jacob había deseado decirle eso, y ahora que ella sabía sus sentimientos él era libre de hacerle saber lo hermosa que era a sus ojos…. aun cuando esa sería seguramente la primera y última vez que lo hiciese.

...

Charlotte se quedó aturdida en su pórtico, mientras el chico lobo se fue a casa, sonriendo muy orgulloso de sí mismo, ella por otro lado no sabía ni en que continente estaba.

* * *

NA

A mi me gusto,mostró que la amistad de Jacob y Lottie es mas fuerte que un simple argumento. A veces peleamos con nuestros seres queridos pero lo importar es estar cuando nos necesitemos... me inspire en este cap porque hace poco fue día de muertos en Mexico así que... ahí lo tienen, nunca se especifico la fecha de la muerte de Sarah, así que pensé que tendría sentido que fuese en verano puesto que en el libro Jacob se escapa por esas fechas a dios sabrá donde, tendría sentido que se sintiera de la ver!&:&&a si perdió a su madre por esas fechas y luego _el amor de su vida_ se va a casar con un vampiro poco después.

En fin un beso, nos leemos pronto.

Dato curioso: los brillos _blancos_ que Lottie ve entre los arboles son los espíritus del viento, son parecidos al flash de una cámara o a un foco de luz blanca...


	72. Chapter 72

1\. Twilight no me pertenece solo la historia y los OCs

2\. Este fic es un Jacob/Oc pero no sera el único pairing.

3\. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Es extraño...**

Charlotte había pensado que todo sería totalmente distinto después de que Jacob confesase su repentino amor por ella, sin embargo ahora se sentía como una completa tonta…. porque poco había cambiado en realidad; o al menos en los dos días pasados.

Sus interacciones eran las mismas, ni siquiera se sentía incomoda o cohibida ante la presencia de su amigo, lo que sinceramente le parecía inquietante. Lo único que evitaba que la castaña decidiera que la confesión de Jake no había sido más que una extraña alucinación, eran las fugaces miradas que el chico le mandaba cada tanto, miradas que no eran para una amiga u hermana pequeña, como él siempre proclamo que la vería…. eso y algunos comentarios que él soltaba de vez en cuando, que Lottie no sabía cómo tomar.

"Debes tener cuidado en Jacksonville, nunca sabes cuando pueda atacar el peligro" Explico el moreno quien estaba acostado en su cama mientras la observaba hacer su maleta.

Ante la insistencia de su madre Charlotte pasaría las siguientes dos semanas en Jacksonville y volvería solo un día antes de la boda de su hermana, para pasar un tiempo con su madre y padrastro en el soleado estado de Florida; su vuelo estaba programado para el día después de mañana, a primera hora, así que tenía que estar preparada con lo necesario y dejar algunas cosas listas para su regreso.

"Sin ofender Jake, pero dudo toparme con algún vampiro en la playa" explico Lottie mirando con burla al chico, mientras trataba de decidir cuál de sus veintisiete vestidos debía llevar a sus vacaciones en el sur.

"No me preocupan los vampiros, pero preferiría que ningún otro chico apuesto y bronceado trate de saltarte encima, dos ya son suficientes… aunque no deberías descartar a las sanguijuelas, a veces la noche es suficiente para ellos" dijo Jacob sentándose en la cama, con su mano bajo la barbilla, tal vez considerando la posibilidad que su imprimación en realidad se topara con un vampiro en Florida.

Lottie miro al moreno quien no parecía prestar atención a la cara confundida de la castaña, él a veces decía ese tipo de cosas, que antes solo le parecerían de un hermano protector o un comentario casual de un amigo, pero ahora se preguntaba si tendría algún otro sentimiento detrás y sinceramente eso le estaba comenzando a molestar un poco, no le gustaba ser tan consiente ni analizar cada palabra que su amigo decía…..Pero tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso, él ya había sacado al gato de la bolsa y ella no podía volver a cuando no sabía nada; esperaba que con el tiempo los sentimientos mas que platónicos de Jacob se disiparan y ella dejase de sobre analizar todo en busca de señales confusas de afecto.

Una hora después su maleta estaba hecha y ambos decidieron que era buen momento para comer algo, estaban por preparar la comida - un nuevo pasatiempo de ambos- ya que Jacob había despertado cierto amor por la cocina al estar atrapado en el cuerpo de su imprimación, aunque aún no podía hacer nada muy complicado disfrutaba de cocinar junto a la castaña y al final poder comer algo que los dos habían hecho juntos; sin embargo en un inesperado cambio de los acontecimientos recibieron una llamada de Emily, invitándolos a una parrillada improvisada, no tardaron ni dos minutos en montarse en la motocicleta de Jake.

Lottie pego su pecho contra la espalda de Jacob, podía escuchar el golpeteo feroz del corazón del chico lobo, y por un momento se sintió culpable de no sentir nada cuando él sí que lo hacía, pero se olvidó de eso porque ella no podía simplemente cambiar sus sentimientos, así no funcionan las cosas.

 **...**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Emily ya había un tremendo escándalo adentro, y aunque con la manada eso era algo común de alguna forma Jacob sabía que algo distinto pasaba y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca supo por qué.

"Parece ser que Leah soltó la bomba" dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a su imprimación hacer lo mismo.

Hasta ahora ellos y los Clearwater eran los únicos en saber sobre la imprimación de Leah, la chica había evitado al resto de la manada como la peste y sinceramente había ocupado esos días para conocer mejor al oficial Hale; pero por lo que podía oír aquel ya no era un secreto…y para su sorpresa no parecía que Sam fuese el más alterado al respecto.

" _El tipo debe estar desesperado como para salir con una arpía fría como tú_ …" fueron las palabras que escucharon justo al entrar a la casa; de inmediato la vista de la castaña fue hasta Paul Lahote -acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios impertinentes y groseros por parte del chico- sin embargo Paul estaba tan sorprendido como ellos mientras la costilla en sus manos amenazaba con caer al suelo. Jacob por otro lado supo de inmediato a quien le pertenecía la voz, así que junto al resto de la manada miro con incredulidad a Embry.

Lo siguiente paso en una fracción de segundo, Leah se lanzó contra Embry y salieron disparados por la puerta delantera, rompiendo parte del marco de madera; Jacob apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Lottie entre sus brazos y quitarla del camino antes de que esos dos se los llevasen entre las patas -literalmente- puesto que en algún punto del tumulto se habían transformado en lobo.

Todos salieron tras ellos y de inmediato Jared y Paul se transformaron para intentar separarlos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos flaqueo, no fue hasta que Sam levanto la voz que todos quedaron estáticos, tanto los lobos como aquellos aun en forma humana.

"¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO… ES UNA ORDEN!" Como por arte de magia cada uno paro en seco lo que estaban haciendo, incluso sus imprimaciones, solo Charlotte dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa pero de inmediato se pegó a su costado mirando expectante al alfa y a los dos lobos que hace poco estaban peleando. "Embry… VE A CASA Y ESPÉRAME AHÍ, MIENTRAS DECIDO CUAL SERÁ EL CASTIGO POR LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER…" explico Sam, su rostro estoico no delataba nada pero todos estaban seguros que estaba bastante enojado; por un segundo Embry pareció querer contradecirle, sin embargo una mirada de Sam fue suficiente para que el chico se pusiese en camino, con la cabeza baja y arrastrando la cola.

Jacob pudo sentir el estrés, enojo, frustración, tristeza y arrepentimiento emanar como olas de su amigo, pero aun así no fue capaz de interceder por él, porque si había algo que ellos debían respetar era la imprimación, ya hablaría con él pero estaba de acuerdo que Embry había hecho mal; entonces Sam se giró hacia Leah.

"Leah pudiste lastimar a alguien, lo que Embry dijo estuvo fuera de lugar pero no puedes perder el control así… menos ahora que tienes una imprimación, podrías terminar haciendo algo de lo que te arrepientas de por vida" en cuanto dijo eso los ojos de Sam fueron directo a Emily, quien le dio una sonrisa comprensiva "Harás patrullaje doble por tres días" dicho esto el jefe de la manada dio el asunto por zanjado, beso a su imprimación y se puso en camino a casa de Embry.

Leah no estaba muy contenta con su castigo pero lo acepto de cualquier forma, pudo sentir la culpa emanar de ella especialmente cuando sus ojos se posaron en Lottie y Jacob, quienes apenas pudieron salir de su camino cuando decidió taclear al chico Call.

"Bueno, no es una de nuestras fiestas si alguien no termina en medio de una pelea…. Aunque usualmente es Paul" Comento Jacob, rompiendo la tensión que había caído sobre ellos.

"¡Hey!" se quejó el agredido, pero después de un par de segundos concedió encogiéndose de hombros "es cierto…"

 **...**

Una hora más tarde todos estaban de vuelta en la casa, Emily le había prestado ropa nueva a su prima, así que todo estaba como si el pequeño incidente hubiese pasado…. Más o menos.

"¿Qué diablos paso con Embry?" pregunto la castaña a Leah, aunque estaba claro que todos habían escuchado y aunque cada quien siguió con lo suyo no pudieron evitar poner atención a la conversación de las chicas.

"No tengo idea, de un tiempo acá ha estado bastante pesado…. Antes lo entendía pues yo no era la más amable tampoco, sin embargo esta vez no hice nada para provocarlo…. Pero en cuanto hablo mal de Hunter simplemente vi rojo, es una extraña sensación…. estar imprimado" explico la morena, aunque estaba claro que a este punto sus pensamientos se habían desviado de su compañero de manada hacia el apuesto oficial de policía.

"Cuéntanos… ¿cómo es Hunter?" Pregunto emocionada Emily, quien sonreía abiertamente. Charlotte sospechaba que la reciente imprimación de la chica había quitado un montón de tensión e incomodidad a la relación entre ellas.

"Bueno es básicamente un niño explorador tamaño gigante..." explico Leah, mientras el resto se miraba confundido, excepto Charlotte quien había pasado bastante tiempo con el hombre; aunque ella lo describiría más como un ama de casa regañona que no la deja comer golosinas a media tarde y le sermoneaba sobre la importancia de seguir las reglas, sin embargo bajo toda esa seriedad había, un gran corazón, les continuo hablando animada " Se suponía que cenaríamos en un muy lindo lugar en Port Angels, pero perdimos la reservacion porque ayudo a una mujer mayor a encontrar el autobús a casa y a un hombre con la batería de su auto… así que terminamos cenando aun lado de un carro de hot dogs, hasta que le dio la mitad de su comida a unos perros vagabundos y luego llovió…" explico entre risas Leah.

"Eso sin duda suena…. _Único_ " comento Kim parpadeando bastante, insegura si clasificar la cita como tierna o un desastre.

"Fue **_terrible_** , en cuanto a citas se refiere…. Pero con él me sentí como cualquier otra chica, no intento impresionarme y aun cuando había planeado una cita perfectamente correcta se desvió de su camino para ayudar a otros y no se disculpó por hacerlo... Al final terminamos empapados quejándonos de lo problemático que sería arruinar nuestra ropa, puesto que es difícil encontrar la talla correcta cuando eres más alto que la media" explico la chica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo era simple en su vida. Todo el grupo sonrió junto a Leah, incluso los chicos puesto que la mayoría, con excepción de Seth, sabían cómo era encontrar aquello que era capaz de darte paz, amor o incluso simple perspectiva.

"Suficiente de cursilerías, hay que comer" exigió Paul liderando el camino hacia el patio trasero donde estaba la parrilla.

Entre risas uno a uno siguieron a Paul, justo cuando Charlotte estaba por salir Leah puso su brazo sobre su cuello y le dijo al oído "No te cierres a una posibilidad solo porque decidiste que así debe ser pequeña Lottie…" entonces la morena revolvió su cabello y salió corriendo para montarse sobre la espalda de su hermano, hasta que cayeron los dos al suelo.

* * *

NA

Que tal estuvo bueno? ps ya saben algo tranqui antes de la tormenta, lamento la demora pero prometo que pronto se pondrá mejor, esperen a la boda jejejeje Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias que las tomo en cuenta


	73. Chapter 73

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs.

2\. Esta historia es Jacob/Oc... sin embargo todo puede pasar.

3\. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Summertime sadness...**

Lottie tenía puesto un vestido purpura, aunque era bonito era demasiado largo y la hacía ver como a una niña tratando de usar ropa de adulto.

"Cariño, no luce tan mal…. Pero mejor intentemos este" entonces Renee entrego otro vestido a su hija, quien lo tomo con cansancio y sin tratar de ocultar el ceño fruncido que adornaba su cara. Usualmente la castaña estaría extasiada por ir de compras con su madre, sin embargo ya no tenía fuerzas para ver un solo vestido morado más; maldijo la hora en que su hermana eligió el color para sus damas de honor, hermana y madre.

Charlotte había hecho un enorme berrinche al descubrir que tendría que ir combinada con las dos vampiresas a esa estúpida fiesta, exigiendo comprar un vestido azul que había robado su corazón justo al llegar al centro comercial; pero a su madre no le importo un comino, era la boda de su hermana y se comportaría a la altura, mientras la consolaba diciendo que el día de su propia boda podría vengarse.

Sinceramente Lottie podría haber hecho un berrinche aún más grande o lloriquear hasta conseguir el vestido que ella quería, pero al final desistió por dos razones. Uno, lo que Renee no sabía es que jamás podría vengarse porque lo más probable es que no volverían a saber de Bella tras la boda, así que quería que la boda fuese tan perfecta y hermosa como su madre había imaginado, ya que sería su ultimo recuerdo de Bella…..Dos, su madre es quien pagaría el vestido, así que le convenía cerrar su boca si no quería terminar usando un saco de patatas, o eso había dicho ella.

En resumidas cuentas a Charlotte no le quedo más encontrar un vestido que no odiase demasiado, algo difícil porque el morado no era su color.

Dos horas después los tres iban camino a casa, Lottie se hundió en el asiento trasero mientras miraba por el rabillo de su ojo la bolsa que contenía el vestido lavanda que había elegido. Era en general un vestido estándar para una boda: corte tipo A, hombros descubiertos y manga corta, simple pero elegante…. Lo único que hizo que Charlotte lo odiase menos que el resto es que bajo la luz adecuada el lavanda parece un poco azul y que el tul de la falda le recordaba a un tutu.

"¿Dime pequeña Lozzi estas emocionada por la boda?" pregunto su padrastro comiendo una galleta de chocolate en el asiento de enfrente, sin embargo la castaña solo frunció mas el ceño y giro su rostro a la ventana sin responderle a Phil, quien sabia perfectamente que no estaba para nada emocionada por las próximas nupcias de su hermana "Vamos campeona, no será tan malo… habrá mucha comida y música" continuo el hombre sin embargo nada de lo que dijese cambiaría su opinión, ella no era como sus padres que ahora estaban emocionados con la boda aun cuando al principio estaban menos que felices.

Llegaron a la casa y de inmediato Lottie corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró; su madre no tardo ni cinco minutos en entrar, como si su privacidad no significase nada para ella "Bien cariño…. aguante esto la noche que llegaste, mientras fuimos al partido de baseball y durante el picnic en la playa, pero es hora que me digas que está pasando; no te había visto tan típica adolescente gruñona desde hace un año y en ese tiempo tenías una pierna rota…. ¿qué paso ahora?" pregunto Renee, poniendo esa cara condescendiente que ponen todas las madres cuando saben algo que tu no, como si tuviesen todas las respuestas. Charlotte giro los ojos cansada, pero aun así se sentó en la cama, mirando con reproche a su madre

"Sucede que mi hermana esta por cometer un terrible error y parece ser que soy la única a la que le interesa…" explico la castaña levantándose de la cama para tomar su vestido y meterlo al closet, con tanta furia en sus movimientos cómo fue posible, aunque en segundos eso probo ser una mala idea porque termino machucando su pulgar con la puerta del closet, al tratar de azotarla.

Su madre suspiro y fue hasta ella para tomar su pulgar entre sus manos y masajearlo para tratar de mitigar el dolor.

"Eso te pasa por gruñona" dijo su madre –aun masajeando su pulgar- mientras la castaña se quejaba y retorcía por el dolor " Sé que no estas así por la boda, Charlie me dijo que hablo contigo y que estabas más tranquila al respecto….. Podrías engañarme a mí, pero no a tu padre, así que dime lo que te está molestando en verdad" exigió la mujer, sentándose en la silla del pequeño escritorio en la habitación, Lottie gruño desesperada, pero los ojos azules de Renee le decían que no pensaba quitar el dedo del rincón, así que simplemente decidió hablar.

"No lo sé" explico la chica, a lo que su madre la miro levantando una ceja, tal vez curiosa o tal vez porque no le creía "Hablo en serio, no tengo idea solo quisiera olvidar todo por un momento… parar el tren y bajarme" entonces la castaña se tiro sobre la cama mirando el techo, mientras la luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana pintando el cuarto aún más de naranja "Tal vez la adolescencia esta convirtiéndome en un monstruo mutante" bromeo Lottie, sacando una sonrisa de su madre, quien se sentó en la cama y acaricio su frente

"A veces los cambios pueden ser aterradores, no siempre podemos controlar todo lo que nos rodea ….. pero si hay algo seguro es que siempre contaras con tu padre y conmigo… y con tu hermana, aunque no se graden mucho" entonces Ranee se inclinó y beso la frente y mejillas de su hija "vamos mi pequeño monstruo mutante, tengo un pastel de chocolate con tu nombre escrito en el." La mujer comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando la voz de su hija la detuvo

"Madre… si Bella no estuviera ¿crees que yo sería suficiente para ti?" pregunto acercándose a su madre y cuando estuvo a su lado la brazo escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

"Cariño yo te amo tanto a ti como a tu hermana, no hay diferencia para mi" vio como Renee acariciaba su cabello y le sonreía tristemente pensando que tal vez la menor de sus hijas seguía resentida por no ser la elegida, aquella noche que ella y Charlie tomaron caminos distintos; por desgracia aquello no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

"No… lo que quiero decir es que Bella pronto tendrá su propia familia… y tal vez no podamos verla tan seguido, si así fuera el caso….¿estarías contenta de solo poder verme a mí? ¿Podrías aceptar solo tener a una de tus hijas?" Charlotte trato de hacer la pregunta sin sonar como una locura o que su madre pensara que hablaba de tonterías; tenía que saber que su madre estaría bien cuando el momento llegase.

Renee sí que la miro extraño, pero aun así respondió "Un hijo nunca podrá reemplazar a otro, pero no lo negare…. Estoy feliz que aún tengo a una de mis bebes conmigo" explico abrazando a Lottie del cuello casi al punto que la castaña comenzó a sentir falta de aire, pero aun así permitió a su madre abrazarla a sus anchas "Pero no tienes que preocuparte Lottie, tu hermana solo se va a casar, no es como si fuese a mudarse al otro lado del mundo o desaparecer… seguirá siendo parte de nuestras vidas" entonces Renee la soltó y salió por la puerta, advirtiendo que Phil terminaría con el pastel si ella no se apresuraba.

 **...**

Rachel Black había visto cosas raras en su vida, como a su novio y hermano convertidos en lobos gigantes, pero aun así se sorprendió enormemente cuando encontró a dicho hermano dando vueltas en su garaje, con los brazos encorvados en una extraña posición mientras repetía 1..2..3 varias veces; como hermana mayor solo había una cosa que hacer ante una escena así: **_reír hasta que le doliera la panza_**.

Cuando su hermana dejo de burlarse a sus expensas –durante veinte minutos exactamente- Jacob tuvo la oportunidad de explicarse "Hace poco hice enojar a Charlotte así que quería hacer algo lindo por ella… pensé que en la boda de Bella ella podría divertirse un poco bailando…. Por desgracia ni Andrew ni Caleb están invitados, aunque se lo pedí a la chupasangre enana, entonces decidí aprender un poco para bailar con ella y no verme como un idiota… pero por tu reacción parece que hice un mal trabajo…" Resoplo resignado el moreno, hundiéndose en el suelo, donde había terminado después de que su hermana lo había sorprendido, tenía que dejar de oír música tan alto, lo distraía de su entorno.

"Primero que nada, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, tanto que es empalagoso" dijo su hermana mayor hablando con su usual voz de sabelotodo, levantando su dedo índice para reforzar lo que decía "Segundo, si quieres aprender a bailar ve con un maestro, zopenco" entonces Rachel sacudió su cabellera y salió del garaje tan rápido como llego… y sin explicar porque había ido ahí en primer lugar.

Honestamente la menor de las gemelas ardía de ganas por dar un mejor consejo a su pequeño y despistado hermano, en su interior moría por crear un elaborado plan y lograr que Lottie y Jacob estuviesen juntos de una vez por todas, pero a diferencia de Rebecca ella creía que era importante que el par de adolescentes resolvieran sus asuntos por ellos mismos, de otra forma no tendría sentido y terminaría muy mal para ambos.

Jacob sentía sus palmas sudar, había estado en el lugar un par de veces en la vida, ambas para acompañar a Lottie a alguna de sus lecciones cuando la castaña tenía doce y el catorce; aquellos habían sido tiempos más simples. Jake sabía que las clases que impartían ahí no eran exactamente lo que el buscaba, pero no quería tener que ir a Port Angels o Seatle casi a diario, no tenía el tiempo suficiente – la boda seria en semana y media- ni el dinero, así que pensó pedir ayuda a la señorita Sanders, aunque al final fue a Tessa a quien encontró, sentada tras la recepción…. y sinceramente viéndose como la imagen misma de la apatía.

"Jacob Black….¿acaso te perdiste?" La chica rubia levanto la cabeza de la recepción y hablo con un tono tan monótono que Jake por un momento considero ir a buscarle una taza de café o una bebida energizante, la chica parecía muerta por dentro; lo gracioso es que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién "Charlie está en Florida ¿lo sabes, no?… a decir verdad ya no viene tan seguido, solo los días de ballet contemporáneo…" explico la chica como si algo de eso tuviesen sentido para él, por un momento el chico casi olvida que _Charlie_ era la forma que los chicos de su escuela llamaban a su imprimación; aunque Jacob si recordaba que Lottie había dejado de lado el ballet para enfocarse en ese baile interpretativo, aunque aún de vez en cuando se ponía esas zapatillas ruidosas… entonces recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

"No… yo, busco a tu madre ¿se encuentra aquí?" Preguntó el moreno tratando de mirar por las pequeñas ventana en las puertas de los salones de baile. Fue entonces que Tess se enderezo y lo miro con suspicacia, mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, una sonrisa que no le agradaba nada.

"¿Quieres lecciones de ballet?" pregunto divertida la rubia

"¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO!" grito Jacob, tan rápido y fuerte que la chica frente a él se encogió un poco "Preferiría morir antes de estirar mis extremidades de esa forma antinatural, eso se llama tortura" se lamentó el moreno, recordando la última vez que Lottie le obligo a estirar sus piernas en un ángulo imposible.

"Se llama arte… pero como sea ¿entonces que buscas aquí?" para ese punto de su conversación Tessa había salido de atrás del mostrador y estaba frente a él, tratando de descifrar porque estaba, de entre todos los lugares, ahí.

"Yo quiero tomar clases de baile… para la boda" dijo Jacob, esperando que esa explicación fuese suficiente pero la chica lo seguía mirando raro, así que elaboro un poco más "Aaamm Lottie –como sabrás- no está muy emocionada por la boda, _pero aun así debe ir_ ; por lo que se me ocurrió que tal vez se divertiría un poco si tiene alguien con quien bailar y ya que ni Westerling ni Hale van a ir… Pensé que podría aprender a bailar para no verme como un tonto junto a ella y seguirle el paso" Pero la expresión de la rubia no cambio, así que el chico comenzó a sentirse ansioso "Creo que mejor me voy, esto no fue tan buena idea…."

"Tranquilo Romeo, mamá tiene un grupo de baile de salón, pero todos en la clase tienen más de cuarenta…..así que no creo que esa clase te sea de mucha ayuda para impresionar a Charlie" dijo Tessa, claramente divertida por la situación.

"Yo no…" Jacob quiso explicar que esa no era para nada su intención, aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza –que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a Embry- le dijo que tal vez una parte de él si lo hacía… de cualquier forma no pudo decir nada porque Tess levanto la mano para evitar que hablase.

"Ahórrate el discurso de cómo no te sientes así por Charlotte…. Ella ya lo ha dicho lo suficiente" la rubia regreso a la recepción y tomo un lápiz y papel que luego le entrego "Toma, escribe tu número, creo que puedo enseñarte como mover ese par de pies de plomo…." Explico Tessa mientras que con un movimiento lanzaba su rubia cabellera por encima de sus hombros.

Jacob la miro fijamente, sinceramente nunca había convivido mucho con las amigas de su imprimación, aun cuando la castaña hablaba todo el tiempo de ellas, así que no había esperado que la chica se ofreciera simplemente a ayudarle, escribió su número y se lo entregó a la rubia que lo tomo entre sus dedos perfectamente pintados con esmalte planco, lo doblo y lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero

"Tengo que ayudarle a mamá dos días a la semana y practicar otros tres así que te ayudare dos días, hablare con Jenna para que nos preste su estudio y con suerte también ayudara, te llamare mañana para darte los detalles…." Tessa lo miro expectante y no fue hasta un minuto después que el moreno reconoció que estaba esperando a que respondiera.

"Si….por supuesto lo que tú digas, no sé cómo poder pagarte…" dijo el moreno, tan sincero como pudo, puesto que sinceramente la chica era la única que no se había reído de su idea, muy a diferencia de su hermana, Quil y Embry – quien no tenía _derecho ni a eso_ puesto que aún seguía bajo _castigo_ \- así que en un arrebato de alegría abrazo a la rubia, quien soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

"No es para tanto Black, solo no lo arruines, mi apuesta está contigo…. O cualquiera que no sea rubio, tejano e idiota" gruño la chica, mientras golpeaba suavemente su hombro como una clara señal que quería que le bajase.

"Andy es un buen chico.." comento Jacob sonriendo ligeramente, omitió el comentario de que no había competencia alguna puesto que él ya había sido descalificado para empezar.

"Tal vez…." Fue lo único que la rubia dijo antes de que el teléfono sonase, corrió hasta la recepción pata contestar, pero antes giro en su dirección "Nos vemos luego Jacob"

"Adiós Tess… te debo una" se despidió mientras veía una sonrisa divertida formarse en su rostro, recordó que Charlotte había mencionado que Tessa había terminado con su novio –Dann- porque este se había mudado, así que la rubia había estado deprimida desde entonces, lo que explicaría aquel ceño fruncido que tuvo plasmado en la cara la mayor parte de su conversación, tal vez podría hacer algo para animarla, después de todo ella también era una buena chica.

* * *

NA

espero les gustase y prometo actualizar pronto. Cualquier comentario déjenlo en los reviews y si hay alguna sugerencia la tomare en cuenta.


	74. Chapter 74

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia y los Oc.

2\. Este es un fic Jacob/Oc pero todo puede pasar.

3\. Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **El futuro esta a la vuelta de la esquina...**

Jacob siempre había estado muy al tanto de la vida de Charlotte: desde cual competición estaba cerca, hasta que planeaba comer en la cena…. incluso antes de que se imprimase de ella; eran mejores amigos así que eran pocas las cosas que no se contaban el uno al otro.

Por ende no era sorpresa que el chico conociera casi todo sobre las amigas de Lottie, sabia con quién salían, sobre sus padres y hasta tenía una vaga idea de cuando era el cumpleaños de cada una; sin embargo jamás se imaginó que pasaría tanto tiempo con Tessa y Jenna como la semana y media que pasaron enseñándole a mover sus pies como si no fuese un mamut tratando de aprender a patinar – en palabras de la rubia- de igual forma ahí estaba a cuatro días de la boda y debía admitir que había mejorado…. Y que había resultado más divertido de lo que esperaba, exceptuando la vez que se quedó dormido –había tenido que patrullar la noche anterior, por dios santo- y despertó para descubrir que el par de mocosas habían maquillado su rostro por completo; para su desgracia no fue capaz de quitarse el delineador por completo antes de la cena, así que tuvo que oír la insufrible risa de Paul una hora entera, mientras maldecía al monstruo que había hecho esa cosa tan resistente al agua.

"Creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba, cierto Jenna?" pregunto Tess mientras soltaba su larga melena rubia y estiraba un poco los brazos, habían practicado solo una hora, sin embargo Jake ahora era capaz de seguir los ágiles pies de la bailarina; ni de asomo bailaba tan bien como ellas pero al menos ya no estaba completamente perdido y podía girar, levantar y dirigir a su compañera de baile sin tropezarse con sus propios pies o los de ellas.

"Un camino largo aún le queda , pero para la boda….listo esta" respondió la pelirroja, riendo por su interpretación de Yoda, Jacob sonrió ligeramente complacido de que había logrado su cometido, la rubia solo giro los ojos ante la broma de su amiga pero al final igual sonrió.

Según palabras de Jenna Fitz aquellas clases de baile había hecho un mar de bien a Tess, quien no había reído tanto desde mayo –según la pelirroja- y Jacob debía admitir que también le había ayudado a mantener su cabeza distraída del hecho que su amada Lottie estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia; aunque de alguna forma se sentía bastante cerca a la castaña, quien siempre hablaba de sus dos mejores amigas y en esta ocasión Jacob tuvo la oportunidad de verlo de primera mano y resulto que la dos chicas eran una gran compañía, incluso hizo una nota mental de invitarlas a alguna parrillada con la manada o fiesta, estaba seguro que el resto aceptaría gustoso a ese par.

Jacob no iba a mentir, había considerado presentar a Tessa con Embry, ella había terminado con su novio y él…. Bueno Jake no era tan despistado como para no sospechar **_por que_** Embry había estado tan amargado desde que Leah les dio la alguna forma pasaban por algo similar y tal vez eso los podría unir, aunque también podría salir muy mal conociendo el carácter de Tessa.

"Es bueno saberlo, llevo semanas evitando a Peter Wilder porque quiere su camioneta…. Ayer lo encontré afuera de mi casa en una silla de jardín, algo me dice que el tipo está perdiendo la paciencia…. Tengo que arreglar ese auto pronto" Explico mientras se levantaba del suelo de madera, donde se había botado en cuanto la música se detuvo; a decir verdad había atrasado varios trabajos, sin embargo Wilder era el único que estaba sobre su espalda

"Les debo una chicas, prometo que un día se los compensare…. Si un día necesitan ayuda mecánica o cargar algo pesado no duden en llamarme" Entonces fue hasta el par y revolvió sus melenas de la misma forma que siempre solía hacer con su imprimación, Jenna pareció disfrutar del gesto, riendo bajo su mano al punto que sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa, Tess por otro lado se revolvió bajo su toque y aparto su mano mientras acomodaba su cabello revuelto.

"Créeme Jacob Black que si algún día llamo por tu ayuda será para espantar hasta la mierda a algún idiota, no para cargar un par de cajas" respondió la rubia sonriendo de lado probablemente imaginando quien podría ser víctima de su intimidación, sinceramente no sería sorpresa si en realidad Tessa Summers llamase solo para que le diese el susto de su vida a un pobre tipo que tuvo la mala suerte de agraviarla.

"Pues a mí sí me serviría la ayuda….Siempre hay cosas que mover en la casa y solo estamos mamá y yo" dijo Jenn mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de su bote rosa decorado con flores y lo que parecían conejos, la pelirroja generalmente era toda dulzura, inocencia e infantilismo pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba ella resultaba la persona más sabia del cuarto.

"Bueno debo irme si no quiero que se coman mi cena de nuevo" Jacob tomo su mochila y chaqueta, entonces comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del pequeño estudio de la pelirroja –era parecido al de Lottie solo que el espejo era más alto y las paredes de un tenue color amarillo -como un flan- las dos chicas lo siguieron a la salida.

"Paul Lahote sigue siendo un tarado por lo que veo, deberías golpearlo en la cara así aprendería a no robar tu comida" sugirió Tess completamente seria mientras contemplaba su idea con una mano bajo su mentón, probablemente imaginando la escena.

"Tess _esto no es pandillas de nueva york_! … no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a la gente para que no se coma tu comida…. Como mucho los amenazas con hacerlo" la corrigió Jenn, mientras negaba con la cabeza ante las salvajes ideas de su amiga.

Jacob no pudo evitar reír ante la sugerencia, imaginando que tal vez si debería golpear a Paul en la cara por comerse su cena, después de todo no tardaría en recuperarse, aunque en definitiva la amenaza si la haría.

"Tomare el consejo en cuenta chicas… las veo el domingo" con un movimiento de mano se despidió, subió a su motocicleta y salió rumbo a la preservación.

Las dos amigas se quedaron ahí, mirando como el moreno se alejaba rápidamente de su campo de visión.

"En definitiva es más sexy que _Andrew Hale_ …. No hay forma que ese rubio desabrido gane" dijo Tess antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver al estudio mientras la pelirroja la seguía de cerca, viendo su melena rubia mecerse en su espalda.

"Tal vez… pero para tu mala suerte Charlotte es quien elige no tu" respondió Jenn, mientas se preguntaba si había sido prudente apostar por Andy…..

 **...**

"Sabes, las universidades en Florida son increíbles…."Comento su madre, tan sutil como un tractor. Estaban en un partido de baseball mirando a Phill jugar, a su alrededor estaban las esposas e hijo de otros jugadores, un área especial para ellos,justo encima de la zona de calentamiento.

"Por supuesto, nada dice mejor educación superior que playas y Disneylandia…" Respondió divertida Lottie, mientras abucheaba al número doce del equipo contrario,quien justamente había completado una carrera.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, tienes que tener un plan pequeña….. Además no entiendo porque tú y tu hermana insisten alejarse de mi…Charlie es un acaparador!" Exclamo Rene, mientras se levantaba celebrando que Phill había sacado a un jugador.

"Tú sabes que no es así madre…" dijo divertida la castaña, riendo ligeramente por los pucheros de su madre, quien sinceramente tenía un punto, sin embargo era un asunto supernatural lo que las tenía en Washington, no uno de preferir un padre por el otro…. Aunque en el caso de Lottie, ella sabía que Jacob iría a donde ella fuese y eso le daba un extraño dolor de pansa " Aun no he decidido a donde ir, pero creo que será a una academia de artes….mis calificaciones son promedio, pero creo que tengo suficientes actividades extracurriculares como para entrar en alguna buena… eso y talento" explico sonriendo de lado, el año pasado había hecho miles de cosas, buscando algo que quisiese hacer en lugar del ballet pero al final resulto que nada era mejor que bailar, aun cuando no se trataba de ballet…. Aunque no podía negar que había disfrutado pintar nomos de jardín - pero nadie puede ganar dinero con arte feo- sin embargo ahora entendía porque Sarah Black pasaba tanto tiempo sentada frente a un lienzo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Estoy segura de que en Florida debe haber una buena…"

Entonces Charlotte rió a todo pulmón, su madre no tenía comparación… de igual forma imagino que sería bueno para ella, estar cerca de su madre cuando el día llegase, Rene la necesitaría probablemente más que su padre puesto que fue ella quien paso más tiempo con Bella; así que no pudo evitar imaginarlo, ella en el soleado estado de Florida saliendo de compras con su madre, estudiando danza interpretativa en algún colegio, la brisa del mar siempre presente y a Jacob trabajando en algún garaje cerca de la playa, maravillado por la cantidad de autos deportivos….

Ante el recuerdo del moreno Lottie sintió estremecerse, se acomodó en su asiento de plástico azul y centro toda su atención en el partido de su padrastro, ignorando la creciente incomodidad que nacía desde la boca de su estómago.

* * *

NA

Hola criaturas mías, que tal? seguro no esperaban oír de mi tan pronto peroo aquí esta el nuevo cap... esta algo flojo pero crea la tensión antes de lo inevitable... En el siguiente cap sucede la boda y espero tengamos suficiente drama! . En fin cosas locas pasaran pero tratare de mantenerlo sin ser absurdo pero le advierto amo el humor absurdo jejejejeje


	75. Chapter 75

1\. Twilight no me pertenece...Solo esta historia y los Ocs.

2\. Este fic es un Jacob/Oc aunque todo puede pasar.

3\. Cualquier critica o recomendación es bien recibida.

* * *

 **La Boda: parte 1**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Lottie sinceramente estaba mareada, tan solo el día anterior ella, su madre y Phill habían llegado a Forks…. y ahora estaba en su recamara mientras permitía que su madre esparciese montones de maquillaje sobre ella, o al menos a ella le parecían montones puesto que únicamente solía usarlo en competencias y de vez en cuando.

"Muy bien, estas perfecta!... ahora ponte tu vestido, mientras voy a apresurar a tus perezosos padre y padrastro…." Explico la mujer antes de salir corriendo, para luego gritarle a Charlie y Phill que dejasen de ver el televisor y se pusieran sus sacos de una vez.

Charlotte obedeció a su madre y en un segundo se puso su vestido, era claro y brillante, perfecto para una boda de día al aire libre… su cabello estaba trenzado de un lado y suelto del otro, no había mucho que hacer puesto que aún seguía corto a sus hombros –cortesía de una chaman- su maquillaje estaba impecable, casi salido de una revista y sus zapatos eran unos tacones blancos adornados con flores y pedrería…. En resumidas cuentas se veía perfecta y tal vez más bonita que nunca antes, sin embargo se sentía horrible y con ganas de salir corriendo para golpear a alguien… o gritar…. o llorar.

Al final solo suspiro y comenzó a practicar su discurso así como su canción. Una hora después los cuatro se pusieron en camino a la casa de los Cullen donde Bella llevababa horas arreglándose, Lottie se dedicó a ver el paisaje boscoso de Forks, mientras al fondo podía escuchar la voz animosa de su madre, las risas de Phill y los comentarios esporádicos de su padre quien manejaba el auto. Todo aquello parecía como un sueño, sentía que en cualquier momento su alarma sonaría y estaría aun en Florida con su madre o tal vez de alguna forma mágica volvería al día en que todo comenzó, aquel día nublado cuando Bella llego a Forks… en un tiempo que todo era más simple.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen y en un santiamén su padre y madre entraron a la casa, recibidos por Carlisle y Esme, ambos tan perfectos como siempre, aunque Lottie sabía que eso era solamente en el exterior, siguió a sus padres sin embargo iba arrastrando los pies, dejando varios pasos de distancia como si el hecho de ir lento pudiese retrasar todo lo que sucedía o estaba por suceder; pero al final igualmente llego al cuarto lleno de vampiros y humanos donde estaba su hermana luciendo hermosa –justo como su madre había dicho- y casi tan perfecta como la familia a la que estaba por unirse; unas enormes nauseas atacaron a Lottie quien se las trago con una sonrisa cuando su madre le pidió que se acercase.

"Queríamos que tuvieras algo azul…" comento su madre con ojos vidriosos y suspirando la última palabra. Entonces Charlie intervino, seguramente entendió que si su querida ex esposa seguía hablando, la mujer se botaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Y algo viejo…. A parte de tu madre" comento bromeando el oficial de policía, lo que le gano un golpe en el brazo cortesía de Renee, quien de cualquier forma sonrió ligeramente. Entonces Charlie Swan abrió la caja negra y aterciopelada que había estado cuidando con su vida los últimos días "Era de la abuela Swan…."

Lottie sabía lo que había dentro –la había contemplado hasta el cansancio cientos de veces en su niñez- pero aun así no pudo evitar maravillarse al ver la peineta de su abuela, básicamente uno de los tesoros de su padre, muchas veces él había comentado que planeaba entregarle esa peineta a ella o a su hermana cuando llegase el momento, incluso semanas atrás le había preguntado seriamente a Charlotte si no le importaba que fuese para Bella, a lo que ella respondió que no, mientras su padre fuese feliz a ella no le importaba la peineta o cualquier otra joya; tras eso su padre solo beso su frente y dijo que aún tenía algo para ella, cuando el día llegase…. Lottie no tenía ni idea de a que se refería su padre, pero probablemente tendría que esperar hasta su boda para saberlo.

Lo siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de abrazos, lagrimas –mayormente de su madre- y comentarios emotivos, que Lottie miro tranquilamente desde el marco de la puerta; hasta que finalmente Alice los hecho para terminar de arreglar a su hermana. Bajo junto a sus padres hasta llegar al patio de la enorme casa, el lugar se veía bastante hermoso debía admitir, sin embargo eso no hacía nada por hacerla sentir mejor, su padre regreso a el interior de la casa, esperando a que Bella bajase para llevarla hasta el altar, mientras ellas fueron junto a Phill a tomar sus lugares al frente del altar. En el camino pudo notar que poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando de caras sonrientes y expectantes, pero cada vez que Lottie se topaba con un rostro más pálido de lo normal se pegaba más al costado de su madre, tratando de caminar lo más erguida posible.

Fue cuando estaba por tomar su asiento que escucho la voz que era como música para sus oídos, en una boda llena de vampiros.

"Lottie!" grito Jacob, saludando a la castaña mientras se abría paso entre los invitados, en un santiamén corrió hasta su amigo y de inmediato se pegó a su cintura. "Parece que alguien me extraño" comento divertido el moreno, mientras le respondía el abrazo, no se habían visto desde hace dos semanas - ya que el día anterior la castaña había llegado a su casa directo a dormir- pero en realidad no era que extrañase a Jacob tanto como que en ese momento necesitaba a su amigo, hermano y protector; necesitaba aferrarse a algo si no quería salir corriendo en ese momento.

"Sé que es algo horrible de pedirte ahora mismo pero… siéntate a mi lado" rogo Charlotte, mirando a Jacob por debajo de sus pestañas, sabiendo que nunca había podido decir que no a esa mirada en particular.

Jacob la miro preocupado, volteo a su espalda donde estaban su padre, Sue y Seth – el resto de la manada estaba patrullando el perímetro alrededor de la casa, en caso de que hubiese un incidente- su padre y amigos parecieron entender lo que pasaba en un segundo y buscaron sus lugares, dejando a Jacob junto a su imprimación.

 **...**

Si le hubiesen dicho a Jacob Black hace un año que estaría en la primera fila de la boda de Edward Cullen con Bella Swan, Jacob habría golpeado a esa persona directo en la nariz… pero ahí estaba él, siguiendo a su imprimación a ese preciso lugar. De improviso fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el abrazo de una muy vivaz pelirroja, quien seguramente era la madre de Lottie.

"Debes ser Jacob, Lottie y Bella me han contado **_MUCHO_** de ti" dijo la mujer mientras lo tomaba por los brazos mirándolo de arriba-abajo "Por cierto eres más alto, apuesto e intimidante de lo que imaginaba… ahora entiendo por qué mis hijas no quieren dejar este pueblo…" exclamo la mujer totalmente extasiada. Jacob la miraba perplejo, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante la actitud relajada de Renee.

"Madree!" grito la castaña, con las mejillas rojas mientras tomaba a Jake de la mano y lo dirigía a su lugar "Discúlpala, es una romántica empedernida… básicamente ve todo como si fuese una película de Sandra Bullock" comento Lottie dejándose caer a su lado, parecía bastante cansada, pero aun así lucia hermosa; a decir verdad a Jacob le tomo casi tres minutos salir de su ensoñación cuando la vio, saliendo de la casa de los chupa sangre hacia el jardín, si no hubiese sido porque su padre lo golpeo en la pierna con su silla el moreno se habría quedado ahí parado por siempre, regando las flores de los Cullen con su saliva.

"Tranquila… es bastante agradable, te pareces mucho a ella" comento tratando de alivianar la vergüenza de su imprimación, ella lo miro intensamente pero no dijo nada y segundos después comenzó una suave música…. Entonces Lottie tomo su mano y la apretó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

La ceremonia paso sin mayor problema, para el crepúsculo todos ya estaban en la recepción, con la fiesta levantando vuelo, los recién casados iban de un lado a otro saludando a sus invitados, algunos comían y otros tantos bailaban en la pista. Jacob por otro lado permaneció pegado a Charlotte, por dos simples razones… uno: había como dos docenas de vampiros en el lugar y dos: ella se lo pidió.

La castaña estuvo tensa durante toda la ceremonia sin embargo cuando pasaron a la recepción se encontró con Jenn y Tess lo que en seguida le quito un gran peso de los hombros, aunque aún seguía pegada del brazo del moreno; pero al menos ya no parecía que saltaría del susto ante el mas mínimo ruido. …. Entonces llego la hora de los discursos.

Iniciaron con el padrino –Emmett- y la dama de honor –Alice- entonces continuaron con los padres de la pareja. Jacob apenas pudo contener su sonrisa cuando Charlie amenazo con dispararle a Edward si lastimaba a su hija -aunque no había usado esas exactas palabras- y estuvo a punto de caer de su silla cuando Jessica Stanley se coló al escenario y dio un discurso bastante ebrio de como básicamente odiaba la relación de Edward y Bella…. esa boda estaba resultando más entretenida de lo que había anticipado.

Luego de que bajaron a la ebria pelirroja del lugar fue el turno de Charlotte, que subió lentamente al lugar, probablemente arrepintiéndose de todas y cada una de las decisiones que la llevaron a ese momento. La castaña lo busco con la mirada y en cuanto lo ubico entre la multitud le sonrió, él por su lado solo levanto sus pulgares buscando darle animo a su imprimación.

"Buenas noches a todos…. Como deben saber Bella es mi única hermana y sinceramente…..jamás la entendí" La mirada de Charlotte ahora estaba enteramente en Bella, sentada a un lado de su ahora esposo, pero con toda su atención puesta en su hermana menor "No fue nuestra culpa en realidad, no tuvimos la oportunidad de crecer juntas…. Cuando llegaste aquí hace año y medio no sabía que esperar, casi no nos conocíamos y estaba aterrada de que terminases odiándome… pero antes de que lo supiera ya eras parte de mi vida, eras mi familia y te amaba… Bella soy incapaz coincidir con la mayoría de tus decisiones, nos gritamos más de lo que hablamos…. sin embargo el día de hoy quiero decirte que: aun cuando te equivoques… aun si te lastimas o lastimas a otros…. aun si no puedo perdonarte… aun si tu elección te aleja de mi…. yo rogare a cada dios existente allá afuera por que seas feliz, porque te amo y eso no cambiara _nunca_ " Jacob pudo notar una lagrima caer por la mejilla de Lottie, aquello no pudo ser fácil, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre las hermanas, pero al final su castaña había decidió amar a Bella aun cuando seria doloroso.

Entonces Lottie de inmediato cambio su expresión y la dirección de sus ojos.

"Edward Cullen…. Quiero pensar que no es sorpresa para ti, o para el resto de los presentes, saber que… **_no me agradas_** " un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar, mientras todos miraban al novio en espera de su reacción, el muchacho solo sonrió ligeramente mientras asentía con la cabeza "Bien, dicho eso debes saber que te encuentro aburrido, mojigato e intransigente…. Pero eres el hombre que mi hermana eligió por eso el día de hoy voy a darte una oportunidad: te daré el beneficio de la duda y te confiare a mi hermana…. Confiare que la harás feliz por el resto de la eternidad…. Confiare que harás cada día contigo perfecto… y confiare que nunca ni por un minuto de su vida ella pensara que eligió mal" entonces por primera vez en su vida Jacob pudo ver a su imprimación sonreír directamente a Edward, aun cuando solo era una pequeña sonrisa "Si eres capaz de hacer eso entonces puedo aceptar tu paliducho trasero y llamarte mi hermano... y por cierto, _yo también tengo un arma…_ Felicidades por su matrimonio!" una ronda de aplausos comenzó, unos algo confundidos, algunos divertidos y otros tantos orgullosos, especialmente Jacob.

"Es momento de su primer baile… espero les guste, sino es así recuerden que fue idea de Alice"Lottie tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y con un gesto de su cabeza indico a la banda que comenzasen a tocar. Bella y Edward se hicieron camino hasta la pista justo cuando la voz de Lottie comenzaba a cantar el primer verso…

 _Forever Young… I wanna be forever Young….Do you really wanna live forever?... Forever young._

 _( Por siempre joven… Quiero ser por siempre joven… En serio quieres vivir para siempre?... por siempre joven)_

* * *

Hola a todos! he vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones, bueno tenemos la boda, y como los productores de las películas de Crepúsculo decidí partirla a la mitad, en fin ya verán todo lo que pasa en el siguiente cap jajajajajaja... lo subiré al rato o mañana; por cierto escuchen la canción de Forever young la versión de Ella , lean la letra y díganme que no queda perfecta para una boda de vampiros!


	76. Chapter 76

1\. Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los Ocs.

2\. Este fic es Jacob/Oc y aquí se nota mucho.

3\. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **La Boda: parte 2**

Lottie termino con lo que se podía considerar una muy mediocre interpretación de Forever Young de Alphaville, sin embargo estaba muy contenta con el resultado porque no había desentonado – demasiado- y la cara de Alice Cullen y el resto de vampiros fue algo digno de ver, aunque algunos como Edward y Emmett tomaron el mensaje con gracia.

Noto que muchos de los invitados la miraban intensamente, seguramente curiosos de saber si Lottie estaba al tanto del secreto del novio o si aquella elección de música había sido solo una incómoda coincidencia.

Bajo del escenario –ahora se peguntaba como es que los Cullen habían logrado armar todo eso en medio del bosque – y de inmediato fue atrapada en un par de brazos que conocía mejor que la palma de su mano.

"Eso fue increíble Lottie, lo lograste sin saltar de ahí para estrangular a Edward, eso es lo que yo llamo una victoria" dijo el moreno dando vueltas aun con ella entre sus brazos, a su espalda estaban Jenn y Tess, aunque por alguna razón la rubia parecía bastante más animada que la pelirroja, tal vez ya se sentía mejor por la partida de Dan.

"Bueno ese pensamiento cruzo por mi mente por un segundo, pero creo que estoy tratando de madurar" explico la castaña, mientras todos se dirigían a su mesa, donde la recibieron sus padres, aunque su madre era quien saltaba de alegría.

"Amor tu discurso fue hermoso, incluso me hizo llorar…" gimoteo su madre mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Lottie rio por lo bajo omitiendo el comentario que Renee llevaba llorando toda la tarde, desde que vio a Bella en su vestido.

"Estoy orgulloso muchkin, me gusto la acción aunque fue una extraña elección" comento su padre acariciando su coronilla, entonces Charlie fue llamado a la pista para bailar con su hija, mientras que Esme fue hasta Edward. Poco a poco la pista comenzó a llenarse de personas bailando unos con otros, incluso Tess había tomado a un muy apenado Seth a la pista.

Cuando estaba por terminar su segunda rebanada de pastel la banda comenzó a tocar _Say a little pray for you_ –al estilo de la boda de mi mejor amigo _!_ \- entonces un pequeño toque en su hombro llamo su atención, encontrándose con Jacob Black, sonriendo de lado.

"Sé que no soy un bailarín moreno con apariencia de estrella de rock, pero creo que puedo bailar una canción sin romperte un pie" dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella, la castaña rio ligeramente y se levantó para tomar su mano, caminando juntos hasta la pista.

"Sera mejor que no lo hagas, porque si no te demandare Black…. mis pies valen oro" bromeo Lottie antes de ser girada con bastante facilidad por su compañero de baile, entonces la sostuvo de la cintura y comenzó a moverse más coordinado de lo que ella había esperado, dirigiéndola entre la multitud de personas a su alrededor.

"Jake, acaso has estado ocultándome tus dotes de bailarín por años?" pregunto suspicaz Charlotte, mientras se alejaba del moreno para después enrollarse sobre su brazo hasta volver a su lado, en un solo y grácil movimiento.

"No… en realidad pase casi dos semanas en lecciones de baile intensivas con _Jenkill y Hyde_ para no avergonzarte frente a estas _finas persona_ s…" Bromeo Jacob, en cunado menciono la parte de las clases de baile Lottie miro hacia Jenna y Tess quienes los miraban de lejos sonriendo animadamente.

Charlotte no sabía que pensar, Jacob y el baile siempre habían sido dos constantes en su vida, dos grandes amores sin embargo jamás se habían mezclado, nunca pensó en bailar con Jake ni que él se interesaría tanto como para aprender a hacerlo; decidió no profundizar mucho en el asunto e hizo a un lado sus pensamientos con una risa, cuando el moreno la levanto sobre sus hombros "Pero… no esperes más que esto, mis habilidades son bastante limitadas aun" explico sonriente el chico cuando la deposito en el suelo y la tomo de nuevo por la cintura para seguir meciéndose al ritmo de la música.

Bailo con Jacob por lo que le pareció horas, con cada vuelta o movimiento extraño de caderas que el chico hacia Lottie no podía evitar sonreír o reír abiertamente, antes de que lo supiera tenía la cabeza recostada en pecho de su amigo, mientras se mecían al compás de una canción lenta, en los brazos del chico pudo olvidar las preocupaciones, sentimientos encontrados e incertidumbre que la habían plagado las últimas semanas, ahora solo se concentraba en la música al fondo y el baile que compartía con Jake, un suave ir y venir delicado como las olas del mar.

Por supuesto eso no podía durar mucho.

 **...**

"Puedo tener esta pieza?" preguntó Charlie interrumpiéndolos, con un semblante bastante severo. Jacob se alejó de su imprimación y le dio su mano al oficial de policía.

"Por su puesto señor… iré a ver si mi padre no ha atropellado a nadie con la silla" bromeo, tratando de alivianar la tensión de la mirada acusatoria del oficial de policía, pero solo consiguió una sonrisa educada de Charlie quien tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos para comenzar a bailar. Jacob se alejó lentamente de la pista, sin embargo su oído se encontraba aun centrado en la castaña, porque el lugar estaba lleno de vampiros y tenía que estar al pendiente de su imprimación…. Y tal vez también para saber porque Charlie Swan parecía enojado con él.

"Así que tú y Jacob….." comento el hombre, con lo que parecía incomodidad en su voz, o tal vez solo preocupación, Jacob no podría decirlo con exactitud puesto que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con Charlie como para descifrar los sutiles cambios en su voz.

"Padre, somos casi hermanos…." Explico Lottie divertida, probablemente pensando que su padre solo estaba exagerando, porque una de sus hijas se estaba casando, imaginando cosas solo por el temor de perder a otra.

"No tuve hermanos, pero estoy seguro que no se miran así… lo he notado desde hace un tiempo a decir verdad, pero de alguna forma ahora es distinto" explico Charlie, mientras giraba con su castaña entre la multitud, o al menos eso podía apreciar el chico lobo desde su posición. Él por su parte se removió incomodo, nunca había tomado en cuenta del como otros fuera de la manada podrían ver su relación con Charlotte, ni siquiera Charlie quien sin duda debió haber pensado que era extraño… un día va tras su hija mayor y al siguiente mira a la menor como si el sol saliese de su trasero; en definitiva debía tener una charla con el hombre, quien después de una breve pausa continuo hablando, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado de hacerlo

"Hija yo sé que solías tener sentimientos _especiales_ por Jacob, crecieron juntos yo lo entiendo… pero luego sucedió lo de Bella y… solo no quiero que salgas lastimada, yo sé que Jacob es un buen chico pero es humano, no quiero que seas el remplazo de algo que no pudo tener…" Ante las palabras de Charlie el chico palideció, uso todo su auto control para no salir corriendo hasta la pista en ese preciso momento e hincarse frente a Charlie jurándole que jamás usaría a Lottie de esa forma, ella nunca sería un remplazo... no para él, ni para nadie.

Pero aun así Jacob se contuvo, esperaría a mañana para ir con Charlie… aunque tal vez no tendría que tras la respuesta de la castaña, algo que sinceramente no sabía cómo interpretar.

" ** _Tal vez Bella era MI remplazo_** …"dijo con molestia la castaña, alzando un poco la voz sin querer, ella misma pareció confundida por sus palabras porque de inmediato trato de explicarse "Quiero decir….yo conocí a Jacob antes y cuando fui a Jacksonville fue que ellos se volvieron cercanos, no?... Pero de cualquier forma Jake y yo solo somos amigos, así que no debes preocuparte, ya no hay sentimientos _especiales_ "

Jacob tenía su cabeza dando vueltas, preguntándose porque Lottie había sonado casi ce…

"Jake…. Jake, me escuchas?" los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por Seth quien lo miraba confundido. Jacob volvió su atención a Charlie y Lottie, sin embargo ahora estaban enfrascados en un baile silencioso. Jacob suspiro y se giró a su compañero, en su cabeza se gritaba a si mismo por si quiera considerar una cosa tan absurda, básicamente era su imaginación buscando esperanzas donde no las había, ella misma lo había dicho…. Eran solo amigos.

"Disculpa Seth estaba un poco distraído… que ocurre?" pregunto sonriendo al chico, quien le regreso la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Jared llamo…. Se hizo el cambio de guardia sin ningún _percance_ y el perímetro estará vigilado por el resto de la noche" explico orgulloso Seth, inflando el pecho, una parte de Jacob le dijo que el muchacho tal vez estaba esperando algún tipo de cumplido o aprobación, pero ese no era su estilo así que solo revolvió sus cabellos acompañado de un simple _gracias_.

Estaba por regresar su atención a su imprimación cuando un golpe en su hombro llamo su atención, un olor dulzor inundo su nariz así que no tuvo que girar para saber que se trataba de Edward , lo miro con recelo de inmediato pero no pudo soltar comentario alguno porque el chico se le adelanto

"Bella quiere verte…"

 **...**

Charlotte camino entre la multitud buscando con los ojos a Jake, cuando termino de bailar con su padre fue hasta Billy en busca de su amigo pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros sin saber del paradero de su hijo, la castaña pensó en esperar por él en su mesa, eso hasta que Seth le dijo que se había ido con Edward a un rincón atrás de la casa, algo alejados de la multitud, aquello fue suficiente para preocuparle, así que ahí estaba rodeando la casa de los Cullen en busca del chico lobo, cuando finalmente lo hallo… él estaba bailando con Bella cerca del bosque, acompañados de la música de la fiesta que llegaba como un tenue susurro por la distancia.

Alejado de ellos por un par de metros estaba Edward mirándolos estoico sin embargo Lottie podía notar cierta tristeza en su semblante, o al menos parecía tristeza. La castaña comenzó a acercarse, bajando una pequeña pendiente - lo que no resultaba tan fácil con sus tacones- no termino de acortar la distancia entre ella y su nuevo cuñado cuando él le dijo "Bella quería despedirse de Jacob… lejos de todo eso" explicando mientas señalaba vagamente a sus espaldas, donde la fiesta estaba llegando a su apogeo y la noche poco a poco se convertía en madrugada.

"Entiendo…" Lottie había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de su hermana, en realidad fueron varias etapas que tuvo que pasar para finalmente dejarla ir: depresión, ira, culpa y resignación, hasta que finalmente hizo las paces con el hecho que su hermana de alguna forma iba a morir, lo que en realidad no era difícil de aceptar tanto con el hecho que ella lo había decidido así, dejándolos atrás. Jacob por otro lado no tuvo la oportunidad se procesarlo igual, simplemente borro a Bella de su radar y concentro TODO –su esfuerzo, cariño y tiempo- en Lottie, tanto que llego a la decisión que se había enamorado de ella…. Y tal vez así era…. o tal vez era su forma de lidiar con la pérdida de su primer amor.

Lottie desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos amarillos de Edward que la miraban preocupado, Lottie entonces recordó que el chupasangre podía oír sus pensamientos, estaba por gritarle furiosa, pero entonces se preguntó si tal vez también sabía lo que Jacob pensaba, si en realidad la amaba o solo era una ilusión, porque aun cuando los días habían pasado ella seguía pensando que eso parecía demasiado irreal, como un sueño… muy vivido, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo..

"Puedo decírtelo si tú lo quieres…"dijo el adolescente inmortal, peor Charlotte simplemente negó con la cabeza, aunque tal vez no era necesario responder porque seguramente Edward ya lo sabía "Te gustaría bailar?" pregunto mirándola con cautela, sin embargo una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, probablemente causada por los pensamientos que se comenzaban a formar en su cabeza.

"Tal vez algún día gasparin… "dijo regresando la sonrisa al vampiro, aún seguía sin ser su persona favorita del mundo, pero al menos pensaba cumplir su palabra y darle una oportunidad para probar que no era un completo idiota o un monstruo; sabía que jamás serian cercanos pero no tenía sentido tratarlo como mierda cuando su hermana había sido quien había tomado un montón de estúpidas decisiones, por cuenta propia.

Así que estaba muy preocupada siendo cortes con su nuevo cuñado que no se percató que su hermana y amigo dejaron de bailar y comenzaban a levantar la voz, en un parpadeo Edward ya no estaba frente a ella, en cambio estaba junto a ellos…. Más específicamente entre ellos.

"Es una completa estupidez!" alcanzo oír gritar a Jacob, cuando su mediocre velocidad humana la llevo lo suficientemente cerca.

"Lo lamento Jacob, pero eso no es asunto tuyo…" dijo su hermana mientras trataba de rodear a su ahora esposo, para estar nuevamente frente a Jacob, aunque el vampiro no parecía tener intenciones de moverse un solo milímetro.

"DIABLOS SI NO LO ES!… Lottie ha paso DIAS llorando sabiendo que cambiarias, que dejarías atrás a todos…. pero al menos de alguna forma seguirías existiendo, claro que ahora bien podrías morir en la cama de ese monstruo hoy mismo!" Exclamo el chico lobo, quien parecía listo para golpear a dicho monstruo directo en su perfecta cara de porcelana.

Charlotte detuvo sus pasos en seco, mientras veía como de entre los arboles salían Jared y Paul para evitar que Jacob se lanzase sobre Edward y comenzara una pelea que ciertamente atraería la atención de los invitados, algunos de los que eran bastante humanos.

Lottie medito las palabras de su amigo y solo pudo imaginar una explicación, sin embargo sonaba muy absurdo para ser cierto… sin embargo aun así pregunto.

"Bella, piensas tener sexo con un vampiro?... tu siendo aún humana?" en un momento la atmosfera cambio, Jacob la miraba con aprensión, tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros pero ahora para poder ir hasta ella, o al menos eso parecía; Edward por otro lado parecía culpable, mientras que Jared y Paul miraban a otro lado que no fuese a las hermanas; muy incomodos por el tema y por tener que estar presentes en esa conversación para empezar.

"Lottie… Yo quiero…" Bella parecía no saber que decir y por primera vez Lottie decidió que ya sabía la respuesta, por lo que no tenía sentido presionar; así que rio amargamente mientras recogía ligeramente su vestido para tener más movilidad, en un par de zancadas ya estaba frente a los lobos

"Esto fue suficiente por una noche hermana y a este punto ya nada de lo que hagas puede sorprenderme… sinceramente espero que no mueras, pero si ese resulta ser el caso, recuerda que te amo... y que Jacob mandara a Edward justo tras de ti…" Después de despedirse y amenazar a la pareja felizmente casada la castaña se giró hacia sus amigos y tomo la mano de su lobo "Jacob llévame a casa..."

No tuvo que decir nada más para que el chico se quitase a su manada de encima y sostuviera su mano para llevarla de regreso a la fiesta. Realmente no se dio cuenta de mucho, solo dejo que Jacob la guiase de la mano, invento alguna excusa para sus padres y antes de saberlo ya estaba en la camioneta de su amigo rumbo a su hogar.

No sabía que pensar y peor aún no quería hacerlo porque bien aquella noche podría ser la última en la que vería a su hermana respirando, no es que lo hubiese hecho como vampiro, pero de esa forma estaría por ahí caminando pretendiendo estar viva, sin embargo si moría en su noche de bodas la siguiente vez que la vería seria dentro de un ataúd.

"Jacob detén el coche!... DETENTE AHORA!" grito casi histérica, su amigo obedeció de inmediato, desde que lo pidió la primera vez por lo que fue injusto gritarle una segunda, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo; Jacob apago el motor y puso el freno de manos, estaba por girarse para preguntarle a su imprimación que pasaba cuando ella lo tomo por sorpresa en y se lanzó sobre su regazo.

 **...**

Había esperado muchas cosas cuando Lottie le grito que se detuviera, algo como un colapso nervioso o incluso que su castaña saliese del auto para salir corriendo a bailar en medio del bosque, porque bailar era lo que Charlotte Swan hacia cuando sus sentimientos la superaban, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuál era el problema –mierda!... apenas tuvo tiempo de apagar el motor- cuando Lottie se lanzó encima de su regazo y comenzó a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello….

Jacob era un caballero…. O al menos intentaba serlo, sin embargo llevaba dos meses enteros soñando con besar a Charlotte, lo que explicaba porque en cuanto sus labios tocaron los de su imprimación sus más bajos instintos tomaron el control y respondieron el beso, con tanta efusividad como pudo.

Puso las manos en la cintura de Lottie y la pego más a su cuerpo, mientras ella perdía sus manos en su cabello; en el fondo se preguntó quién había enseñado a la castaña a besar así, respondiéndose a sí mismo que tal vez Caleb, pero en cuanto la lengua de Charlotte se deslizo en su boca no pudo más que bendecir al bailarín de pelo negro.

El único problema de todo eso era que, aun cuando Jacob Black sentía que estaba en a tierra prometida, había una molesta voz en su oído que le gritaba que algo estaba mal, que por mucho que le doliese –literalmente- debía detenerse y separarse de Lottie.

Trato de ignorar a su instinto, trato de hacerse de la vista gorda, pero esa pequeña voz grito más y más fuerte hasta que era un martilleo en su cráneo; porque amaba tanto a Lottie que sacrificaría todo…. Incluso su única oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, con tal de que ella estuviese bien.

Tuvo que juntar toda su voluntad pero finalmente fue capaz de sujetar a Charlotte de los hombros y alejar sus hermosos labios de los propios – tal vez para siempre, pensó con pesadez- la castaña lo miro confundida pero de inmediato quito sus manos del camino y acerco su rostro al de Jacob pero él evito ese beso, que finalmente termino en su mejilla.

"Lottie basta…." Jacob trato de sonar severo, en serio lo intento, pero a sus oídos pareció más bien patético; aun así no seso sus intentos por alejar a la castaña de nuevo, para poder mirarla a los ojos y descubrir que estaba pasando, pero al final solo se encontró con un rostro fastidiado.

"Dijiste que me querías no?... bien, aquí me tienes" entonces Charlotte llevo sus manos a su espalda… y al chico no le tomo más de dos segundos escuchar lo que parecía ser un cierre deslizarse hacia abajo, enseguida tomo las muñecas de su imprimación para detenerla en seco, porque si alguna diminuta parte del pecho de su castaña llegase a registrarse en sus pupilas, cualquier rastro de autocontrol que él tuviese saldría volando por la ventana en ese preciso instante.

"Lottie por favor dime que sucede… si necesitas hablar, yo puedo.." fue incapaz de terminar la oración por qué tan inesperadamente como subió la castaña se bajó de su regazo y regreso a su lugar al otro lado del asiento, acomodo su vestido y recostó su cabeza en la ventanilla. "Duende no…"

"Quiero ir a casa YA" dijo ella cortante, mientras lo miraba con tal expresión de traición que Jacob estuvo a punto de hincarse y suplicar perdón… dejar que ella hiciese lo que quisiese con él, cualquier precio era justo si evitaba que ella lo mirase así de nuevo y por un momento odio a la imprimación por hacerlo sentir así, porque de otro modo presionaría a su castaña hasta que dijese cual era el problema, no le importaría su odio si podía ayudarle; pero al final solo arranco el auto.

 **...**

El resto del viaje fue en silencio y bastante tenso lo que permitió a Chalotte ahogarse en su propia miseria, no entendía como había decididito que ofrecérsele a Jacob en su auto era una buena idea, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por el chico, eso sin contar que casi estaba en una relación con Andrew. Lo peor de todo fue cuando – a pesar del supuesto amor que decía tenerle- Jake la rechazo, de nuevo; lo que apoyaba su teoría de que él no estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

Así que en cuanto llego a su hogar salió corriendo del vehículo rumbo a su puerta, Jacob no pudo ni decir una silaba cuando ella ya estaba entrando a su casa, se tiro sobre su cama muy mortificada mientras pedía a Dios y los grandes espíritus que la tierra se la tragase….. Aunque por el lado bueno ahora ya no pensaba en la muerte de su hermana a manos de su recién adquirido esposo, hasta ahora.

 **...**

Jacob llego a su casa, se deshizo de sus zapatos y su saco con pesadez, no deseaba más que ir a su cama para recostarse en posición fetal hasta dejar de sentir pena por sí mismo, claro que eso no podía ser posible por lo que se encontró con la voz risueña de su hermana desde la sala, viendo algún tonto programa de televisión.

"Que tal la boda?" pregunto Rachel llevándose un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca, Jacob le miro con pesadez y respondió.

"Ha sido la noche más horriblemente maravillosa de mi vida" entonces su hermana apago el televisor con el control y puso toda su atención en él.

"Eso en definitiva es algo que quiero oír…"

* * *

NA

Que tal, lo prometido es deuda parte dos llena de drama o eso creo yo, y vaya que Lottie es dramática jejejej, que les pareció? aquí hice un guiño a una película romántica de los noventa: La boda de mi mejor amigo, sino la han visto vayan a hacerlo y entenderán la escena mejor, o búsquenla en youtube jejee En cuanto la escena final yo se que es algo confusa pero así es la vida. En fin espero lo disfrutasen, cualquier critica es bien recibida y no se háganme saber lo que quieren en los comentarios, un beso.


	77. Chapter 77

1\. Twilight no me pertenece

2\. Este fic es Jacob/Oc.

3\. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **CRUDA**

Charlotte jamás había tomado alcohol porque ella era una bailarina y debía cuidar su cuerpo como a un templo -además estaba el detalle de ser menor de edad e hija del jefe de policía del pueblo- pero igual estaba segura que lo que sentía ese día debía ser igual que la cruda que viene a la mañana siguiente de ahogarse en bebida, o al menos eso creía por lo que había oído de Zach. Cada que recordaba la forma en que se lanzó sobre Jacob en su cabeza iniciaba un severo dolor martilleante, mientras se retorcía en si misma por la culpa, arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Su padre por otro lado tenía una severa y real cruda, gracias a dios, así que no presto mucha atención a sus balbuceos o auto insultos cuando entró en la cocina, solo tomo mucha agua y una aspirina antes de volver a su cuarto para dormir un poco más, o tal vez al baño para regresar de nuevo su estómago; Lottie no lo culpaba, debió ser difícil llevar de la mano al atar a su primer retoño… cuando apenas hace un año ella seguía siendo su niña.

Dejando la pequeña depresión de su padre de lado la castaña le dio muchas vueltas al asunto de Jacob, lo usual sería ignorar unos días a su amigo y luego fingir que el beso no paso, pero sinceramente no podía seguir manteniendo ese circulo vicioso con su amigo, algo malsano que había iniciado tras aquel fatídico día de su accidente. La otra opción sería enfrentar porque había hecho eso y tener una seria charla consigo misma; sin embargo al momento tirarse de un risco parecía más apetecible que eso. Así que simplemente tomó el teléfono, marcó el número de los Black y espero a que cualquiera de ellos atendiera, cuando escucho la cantarina voz de Rachel de inmediato interrumpió su saludo para decir atropelladamente "Por favor dile a Jacob que me gustaría que viniese a almorzar, haré pay de manzana…. adiós Rachel y gracias" de inmediato colgó, esperando que la chica hubiese entendido todo lo que dijo y se puso a cocinar tratando de no pensar que pronto tendría que confrontar a Jacob.

Hora y media después Jake estaba en su puerta sosteniendo una cesta de frutas, Lottie lo miro extrañada, sin entender la razón de traer eso a su casa, al parecer su rostro dijo todo por ella, porque el moreno no tardó en poner dicha cesta en sus manos mientras le explicaba "Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, pero pensé que si traía flores sentirías que tengo otras intenciones así que traje fruta….Lo siento."

Charlotte lo miró afligida, dejo la cesta en la primera superficie que encontró y entonces tomó a Jacob de la mano dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, donde había pasado buena parte de la mañana cocinando la comida favorita de Jacob puesto que era ella quien debía una disculpa, no al revés "Yo hice esto para disculparme…. No debí haberte besado anoche, todo el asunto de Bella se me fue a la cabeza y solo quería olvidarlo por un segundo, sabía que si te besaba tu no me rechazarías porque, bueno…. El punto es que lamento haber tomado ventaja de tus sentimientos por mí, especialmente porque yo no me siento igual" dijo desviando la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de su amigo, porque sinceramente esa era una excusa de mierda, sin embargo no estaba lista para enfrentar ese asunto así que darle la vuelta era lo máximo que podría ofrecer, solo esperaba que Jacob lo tomase.

"Sabes…. No tenías que decir lo último, además yo sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, por ello lamento no haberte detenido antes, de alguna forma yo también me aproveche de tus sentimientos… así que creo que estamos a mano, solo no hay que hacerlo un hábito porque mi pobre corazón de doncella no lo soportaría" Ante la broma de Jake la castaña no pudo evitar alzar la mirada y reír, cuando lo vio con una mano en el pecho mientras ponía una expresión de fingida inocencia, supo que habían dado vuelta de hoja, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

Charlotte lo abrazó y entonces procedieron a comer, solo siendo interrumpidos por los ronquidos de su padre en el piso de arriba. Pasaron el resto de la tarde tranquilamente, charlando y bromeando –por supuesto excluyendo todo lo sucedido el día anterior, incluida Bella- Jacob le contó sobre las clases de baile con Jenn y Tess, e incluso se ofreció a tomar un par con Lottie de vez en cuando y también hablaron del inicio de las clases.

Ese año sería el último de Jacob, mientras que para Lottie quedaría otro más, el comentó casualmente que al terminar la preparatoria trabajaría un año en su taller –para ahorrar dinero- y después decidiría que hacer; Lottie entendía que eso solo era básicamente esperar a que ella decidiera para después seguirla… y sinceramente ella no se sentía bien al respecto, no quería atar a su amigo y librarlo de sus sueños pero ella estaba conciente que Jacob estaba unido a ella de una forma inquebrantable. No dudaba que el estar cerca de ella le daría cierta felicidad pero igual desearía que no fuese a costa de su futuro o la dirección de su vida

Al final decidió que no tenía sentido agobiarse por cosas que aún no pasaban, cuando el momento llegase hablaría con Jacob para llegar a un punto medio, donde ambos pudiesen hacer lo que quisieran pero estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que su amigo no sufriera un ataque de pánico cada cinco minutos… Además la partida de los Cullen bien podría ayudar en ese asunto, cuando los guerreros lobos ya no tuviesen que proteger a su gente de los fríos.

En algún punto de la conversación surgió el tema de Leah y Hunter, específicamente el hecho que la siguiente semana Leah le diría al oficial del pueblo su secreto, Lottie se preguntaba si no sería demasiado pronto.

Ella había conocido a los chicos por años y escuchado las historias de los quileutes antes,eso sin contar su encuentro cercano con los fríos… y aun así cuando supo la verdad casi se desmaya, no quería imaginar lo que un tipo tan normal y serio como Hunter diría a todo eso…. Bien podría perder la cabeza. Por eso mismo Jacob dijo que era importante que Charlotte estuviese ahí, ya que Sam pensaba que sería más fácil para el rubio asimilarlo si tenía una cara conocida ahí, para convencerlo que no era algún tipo de broma o un grupo de locos.

Charlotte no se sentía muy cómoda con eso por varias razones, como que ahora Hunter sabría todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y como su hermana y ella –la hija menor de su jefe- pasaban su tiempo rodeadadas de lobos gigantes y monstruos chupasangre; ahora ambos tendrían que guardar el secreto con su padre aunque muriesen por decirle que los ataques de osos no eran tan comunes como se pensaba, solo una excusa muy conveniente…. También estaba Andrew y no creía que Hunter quisiese arrastrar a su hermanito a todo ese desastre sobrenatural, ni tampoco permitir que Lottie lo hiciese…..Pero aun así Lottie prometió ir esa noche, porque Hunter siempre había cuidado de ella y al fin podría regresarle el favor de ser niñera.

Estaban tan sumergidos en su charla que la castaña no escucho su celular, no hasta que sonó por tercera vez; en la pantalla aprecio un número desconocido pero aun así ella contesto, encontrándose con una voz muy familiar al otro lado de la línea

" _Charlotte Constance Swan, no puedo creer que me dejes esperando, yo que soy tu fan número uno…_ "

Caleb Westerling, como siempre inadvertido -llamaba desde un número nuevo al parecer- podía oír la alegría tan característica de su voz, aun bajo ese tono grave, al fondo se oía un montón de ruido y voces. Lottie pegó su oreja al aparato y sonrió de lado "Ahora que quieres Westerling?... Cambiaste de teléfono para que no pudiese evitarte?" pregunto divertida, mirando como Jacob giraba los ojos ante la mención del bailarín.

" _Au contraire cheri! Nuestro querido amigo Benson me regaló este teléfono después que aventó el anterior por la ventana, cuando sonó en medio de un ensayo, deberías haber visto mi cara era toda una poesía o eso me dicen… En fin, llamo para decirte que gracias a la misericordia de dios hoy es la última función, así que pasado mañana tendrás este hermoso rostro a la puerta de tu casa…te veré pronto preciosa_ " con eso dicho la línea se cortó mientras la castaña trataba de procesar todo lo que Caleb le había dicho en cuestión de segundos.

"Que dijo?" preguntó Jacob comiendo un plátano de la cesta.

"Al parecer se auto invitó a mi casa, llega pasado mañana… y cambio su teléfono" explicó mirando incrédula el celular entre sus manos y aunque quería sentirse enojada por la forma en la que ese chico siempre entraba y salía de su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír.

" No conozco mucho a Westerling, pero esto es típico de él" dijo su amigo mientras hurgaba en todos los estantes de su cocina en busca de algo para saciar su gigantesco apetito de lobo, como si no fuese tan atrevido como auto invitarse a su casa.

* * *

He vuelto nenes! Como un fénix he resurgido de las cenizas de mi flojera y les traigo este sinceramente mediocre capitulo, pero no teman que habrá más y mejores... Un beso para todos!


	78. Chapter 78

no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los oc.

2 Estes es un fic Jacob/Oc

3\. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

* * *

 **¿Que sientes por él?**

El miércoles finalmente llegó, trayendo consigo el nuevo año escolar. Pero esa no era la mayor de las preocupaciones de Lottie -lo que dejaba muy en claro que no tenía sus prioridades en orden- sino el hecho de que Caleb llegaría ese mismo día en cualquier momento….

Y sinceramente Charlotte estaba decepcionada de sí misma, ya que no podía creer que no vio venir que él estaría plantado frente a su casa a primera hora de la mañana, sorprendiéndola justo cuando se suponía que ella debería ir a correr, para después encontrarse con Jacob en el lugar de siempre. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que el chico no estaba solo, una atractiva, delgada y sumamente alta chica se encontraba parada junto a su auto, mirando alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que hubiese visto árboles en su vida.

La castaña no pudo ni decir _hola_ antes de que Caleb corriese hacia ella y la tomase entre sus brazos, para girar juntos en total júbilo. Charlotte fingió molestia, solo por cinco segundos antes de unirse a su querido chico en un ataque de risas, eso hasta que el finalmente perdió el equilibrio lo que terminó con ellos dos tirados en su jardín sosteniendo sus estómagos por el dolor y la risa; pronto fueron acompañados también por la delicada risa de la chica desconocida, quien noto los ojos azules de la castaña en ella y se acercó para tenderle la mano, que Lottie tomo gustosa.

"Oh lo siento… Lottie ella es Emma" dijo el chico cuando recupero el aliento y vio que las dos chicas se miraban intensamente en silencio.

"Un gusto" saludo la castaña estrechando la mano de la chica, quien – ahora que la veía de cerca- parecía ser bailarina de ballet. Su cabello color miel estaba recogido pulcramente en un tocado muy complejo, era alta con brazos largos y delgados, su falda llegaba a sus tobillos y su blusa blanca abrazaba su figura…. De alguna forma Emma le recordaba a la madre de Tess.

La chica era gracia pura, eso se podía notar con solo un par de gestos "Es un placer conocerte Charlotte… Caleb habla demasiado de ti y después de que me mostró tu actuación en el Prix de Margotte tenía que conocerte" Emma hablaba animadamente mientras Lottie la miraba casi sin parpadear, casi fascinada por la chica.

"No hablo TANTO de ella" objeto Caleb mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. Por su parte Lottie no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando, así que no fue sorpresa que la parte idiota de su cerebro tomase el control a la primera oportunidad.

"Ustedes dos están saliendo ¿o algo así?" preguntó de golpe y antes de poder detenerse a sí misma, pero en realidad esa era la pregunta que había surgido en su cabeza en el momento que los vio juntos parados frente a su casa ¿por qué otra razón Cal llevaría a una chica a visitar a Charlotte, si no es porque es especial para él?

"SI" grito Westerling

"NO" dijo al mismo tiempo Emma, totalmente tajante. En ese momento Lottie le envió una mirada de lástima al chico, quien parecía siempre interesarse por las chicas más complicadas que pudiese encontrar…y algo le decía que esa chica de cabello color miel no era la excepción.

"Sé que en el fondo me ama..."le dijo el moreno guiñandole un ojo cual cómplice cómplice de alguna fechoría, mientras ella giraba los ojos de forma casi automática.

"Eso suena a que es una historia larga y llena de mal interpretaciones… así que será mejor que me la cuentes en el desayuno…" entonces Charlotte dirigió a sus dos semi-inesperadas visitas a su hogar, mientras le escribía a Jacob que hubo un ligero cambio de planes.

 **...**

Veinte minutos después de la llamada de Lottie Jacob pareció en su puerta trasera, con una gran bolsa de pan de maíz -que era lo único que Rachel podía cocinar decentemente- el chico tocó ligeramente la puerta dando a conocer su presencia, procediendo entonces a deslizarse al interior de la cocina con normalidad, después de todo sus hermanas no habían criado a un cavernícola.

"Un regalo de Rachel..." explicó pasando la bolsa repleta de pan a su imprimación, quien sonrió abiertamente al ver el contenido y luego le abrazó, él por su parte revolvió sus cabellos y beso su frente.

"Que escena tan doméstica… ¿se casaron y no me invitaron a la boda?" De inmediato reconoció la voz del chico Westerling sentado en la mesa, quien en su rostro tenía una sonrisa burlona, sin embargo aun así Jacob pudo notar cierto tono de molestia, un gesto sutil pero tangible.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros pero Lottie se tensó de inmediato, alejándose para poner el pan en un plato, claramente incómoda con el tema – el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche de la boda aún seguía fresco después de todo- pero eso no evitó que respondiese a la broma de Caleb.

"Si algún día me caso no esperes una invitación Caleb Westerling…. Algo me dice que terminarías arruinandola" bufo Charlotte, mientras giraba para señalar con su mano a una chica sentada a lado del bailarín, a quien sinceramente Jacob no había notado hasta ese momento, tal vez porque estaba muy concentrado en su imprimación o por que la señorita en cuestión no había hablado ni una palabra desde que el entro en la cocina "Jacob ella es Emma, baila en la misma compañía que Caleb… a él ya lo conoces"

"Un placer soy Jacob" dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica "Amigo de la infancia de Lottie..." explicó sonriente.

"Encantada" respondió ligeramente Emma mientras lo miraba asombrada, probablemente porque parecía mayor que Westerling y no un adolescente de diecisiete años, a Jacob le pareció tierno la forma en que ella parpadeaba una y otra vez, como si sus ojos no terminaban de creer lo que veían; eso hasta que la Emma finalmente notó que llevaba un minuto entero mirándolo descaradamente y soltó su mano disculpándose suavemente mientras desviaba la mirada apenada.

Jacob explicó que no había problema justo antes de girarse al moreno, sonriendo de lado "Wetserling tiempo sin verte… creo que te ves más bajo que antes"

"No lo creo, más bien esos esteroides deben estar empezando a dañar tus ojos" contestó el chico mientras estiraba su mano, que Jacob tomó de inmediato riendo por lo bajo. Tras terminar las presentaciones él se quitó la chaqueta y procedió a ayudar a su impronta para terminar de cocinar el desayuno; fue ahí donde Charlie Swan apareció por la entrada de la cocina, inclinando la cabeza mientras tomaba nota de la escena frente a él.

"Bueno diría que estoy sorprendido pero a este punto ya nada lo hace…" suspiro el oficial de policía, antes de sentarse en la mesa "Jacob….Caleb… señorita" saludó el hombre, acomodándose en su silla.

"Buenos días Charlie..." saludo Jacob, girando ligeramente antes de regresar su atención de inmediato a la tostada francesa que estaba tratando realmente de no quemar.

"Como siempre es un placer verlo señor Swan" Saludo Caleb con su voz alegre de siempre y su despreocupada sonrisa, que si se tratara de Renee sería suficiente para ganarse su favor, pero que al padre de Lottie solo le saco un bufido, aunque al final también sonrió ligeramente.

"Mucho gusto soy Emma, estoy en la misma compañía de baile que Caleb…disculpe la intrusión" dijo la chica mientras estiraba su delicada mano hacia Charlie, quien sonrió y la estrecho tranquilamente.

"Ella me agrada…" Comentó el oficial a su hija, mientras ella ponía un plato de comida frente a Charlie, su impronta rio de inmediato mientras comentaba que a ella también le agradaba Emma; aunque Jacob suponía que lo hacían por razones distintas, después de todo Emma no parecía tener intenciones de robarle a su hija…. A diferencia de los otros dos individuos en esa cocina, o eso al menos en la perspectiva de Charlie.

El desayuno pasó sin problemas y pronto llegó la hora que el oficial de policía fuese a trabajar…mientras que Lottie y Jacob debían ir a clases…. Charlotte acordó con Caleb que se verían después de clases, mientras tanto él y Emma pasearían un rato por el pueblo y la Push, dicho esto el par de bailarines se despidieron, saliendo rumbo a su hotel.

Jacob por su lado ofreció llevar a la castaña a clases antes de regresar a la reservación, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa al tiempo que corría escaleras arriba para ducharse y cambiarse.

Fue en entonces que decidió que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquiera, así que salió corriendo tras Charlie Swan, quien a ese punto estaba por entrar a su patrulla

"Charlie… yo quisiera hablar contigo un momento" le dijo y de inmediato el hombre se giró, mirándolo curioso.

"Claro Jacob… ¿pasa algo?" pregunto sinceramente preocupado, pero mirándolo con total seriedad. Después de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora en su bizarra vida -vampiros, lobos, espíritus- habría poco en este mundo que pudiera intimidarle… y aun así ahí estaba con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos, las manos sudorosas y su lengua tan muerta como la vida amorosa de Embry.

"¿Entonces?" presiono el oficial, que parecía empezar a desesperarse.

"Yo… Señor yo…yo quiero decirle que nunca heriría Charlotte" finalmente las palabras decidieron salir de su boca, aunque no sonaron ni por asomo tan seguras como él deseaba, frente al Charlie suspiró, miró al suelo un segundo y luego pasó una mano por su rostro… finalmente entendiendo a donde iba eso.

"Jacob eres un buen chico, te vi crecer desde que estabas en pañales y dios sabe que te quiero como a un hijo… Pero Charlotte y Bella son lo que más amo en esta vida…Yo trato de darles su espacio, pero después de lo de Bella creo que debo ser más precavido con Lottie; no sé qué clase de relación tienen ustedes dos, pero no me pidas que ignore el hecho que hace no mucho sentías _algo_ por su hermana… ¿ _Ustedes dos_? siempre fueron unidos así que imagine que algún día tal vez terminarían teniendo sentimientos el uno por el otro…pero luego ibas con Bella a todas partes y Charlotte se fue a Florida, yo lo entiendo" Charlie lo tomó del hombro para llamar su atención cuando noto que el chico desviaba la mirada, simplemente porque le dolía oír todos sus errores ser listados- en su cara, en cuanto Charlie vio sus ojos ligeramente rojos su semblante se ablando " Hey Jake… hijo, no digo que no puedan ser amigos es solo que necesito que sepas que no voy a dejar que mi hija sufra, así que si tus sentimientos no son sinceros será mejor que marques tu distancia…. porque aunque los quiero a ti a tu padre, siempre estaré del lado de mi Lottie y luchare con quien sea para protegerla"

"Eso no pasara, **yo preferiría cortarme una pierna antes que lastimar a Lottie** " _literalmente,_ pensó Jacob antes de agregar "Pero más importante aún, Lottie no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por mi… al menos ya no" Jacob pensó en decirle que si pudiese volver al pasado habría elegido a Charlotte desde el inicio y que Bella no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos por la menor de las dos… Charlotte no era un premio de consolación, no para él ni para nadie.

Pero al final Jacob decidió callar, porque el oficial de alguna forma ya sabía lo último y no necesitaba saber lo primero

"Entiendo…" dijo Charlie dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el hombre " _Pero igual los estaré observando_ " y con esa pequeña amenaza el jefe de policía terminó la conversación sonriéndole antes de entrar a su auto.

Jacob se quedó parada en el jardín de los Swan sumido en la más profunda depresión, hasta que Lottie salió de la casa lista para un nuevo año escolar, al verla salir con aquel vestido amarillo y abrigo blanco fue como si el sol hubiese salido por el este, le fue imposible seguir deprimido así que subió a su camioneta junto a su imprimación, con energía renovada esperando que al menos ese nuevo año fuese uno mucho menos problemático.

 **...**

Charlotte bajó de la camioneta de un salto, cerró la puerta antes de girarse hacia su amigo, quien también había bajado para despedirse...

"Ten un buen día duende…" dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba para besar su coronilla, mientras Lottie fingía no sentirse incómoda por el gesto, así que solo sonrió.

"Tú también Jacob" respondió antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a las puertas de la escuela. Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral del edificio Lottie fue tacleada por sus dos amigas.

"Vaya vaya…. Charlie no era ese Jacob Black? La última vez que los vi salieron corriendo de la boda juntos… ¿será que algo interesante sucedió el fin de semana?" La cara de Tess estaba tan cerca que podía ver los poros de su cara, sin embargo pronto otro brazo tiró de ella.

"Por dios Tess, solo la trajo a la escuela no significa nada… ¿no es así Lottie?" contestó Jenna, mientras la dirigía por los pasillos de la escuela, sin embargo se detuvo de seco cuando la castaña la miro raro, ya que ellas nunca le habían dicho _Lottie_ , ni una sola vez en su vida; Jenn de inmediato lo noto así que no tardó en explicarse "Disculpa es solo que Jacob siempre te dice así y suena tan lindo que se me pego…. ¿Te molesta?" pregunto la pelirroja con sus enormes ojos verdes en ella.

"No me molesta solo es… _distinto_ , pero está bien…. ¿Asi que pasaron mucho tiempo con Jacob?" Pregunto, ignorando como su voz había salido algo forzada y cómo su estómago se revolvía un poco, casi como cuando vio a Emma junto a Caleb esta mañana; pero de alguna forma distinto.

"Por supuesto, el chico necesitaba mucho trabajo, pero logró progresar al final… tengo que decir que ese fue un gesto muy lindo, sigo creyendo que deberías salir con él…. quiero decir hasta hace un año y medio lo amabas…. ¿Y ahora solo son amigos?" Inquirió su rubia amiga, levantando su perfecta ceja, mirándola de forma que dejaba claro que no dejaría ir el tema

"Es complicado…" dijo tratando de huir de esa conversación, sin embargo Jenn sujeto su brazo firmemente y le sonrió con suspicacia.

"Bueno tenemos tiempo antes de que inicien las clases así que por que no nos explicas" eso dejó sellado el asunto.

Sinceramente si Lottie lo hubiera querido, habría evitado contar todo eso, evitar el tema o simplemente mentir para salirse con la suya…. Sin embargo recordó cómo era su vida hace año y medio, cuando no tenía secretos para sus dos mejores amigas, en ese tiempo todo era más simple, no debía cuidar todo lo que decía por temor a divulgar el secreto de Jacob o el hecho de que existían vampiros y otros seres sobrenaturales…. o peor aún terminar en un manicomio, pero la verdad es que extrañaba la normalidad de hablar con Jenna y Tess, solo quería recuperar un poco de su vida antes de que todo fuese tan caótico y lleno de problemas uno tras otro, así que hablo.

Les contó todo lo que pudo, desde el día que confesó sus sentimientos por Jacob y como él le había dicho que no sentía lo mismo – un hecho desconocido para sus amigas puesto que al día siguiente tuvo su _accidente_ y después de eso todo se fue literalmente a la mierda- también de como Jake no le escribió o llamo una sola vez cuando estuvo en Florida porque estaba muy ocupado con Bella, les explico como hicieron las paces cuando ella volvió y también les dijo sobre cómo de la nada hace medio mes Jacob le había confesado que la quería cuando ahora ella era quien lo veía como amigo… Explicar todo eso le llevo el tiempo de antes y entre clases, para el almuerzo finalmente había terminado, gracias a dios Andrew no estaba ahí -porque Chris lo había llevado a dios sabrá donde- la verdad Lottie no podía ni ver al chico a la cara después de lo que había hecho el día de la boda con Jacob, lo que también le contó a sus amigos –ahora Zach y Chuck incluidos- para el final todos tenían caras perplejas.

"A eso llamo yo una tórrida historia de amor" dijo Zach justo antes de silbar de forma aprobatoria.

"¿Cómo es que no dijiste nada de eso antes?" recrimino Tess plantando sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose a Lottie muy amenazadoramente.

"Quería… pero algo siempre sucedía" suspiro la castaña, deseando poder decirles sobre lo sobrenatural, porque así entenderían porque tenía cosas más estresantes que su complicada relación con Jacob Black.

"Tú y Jake definitivamente tienen la peor sincronización del mundo…" comentó Chuck que no había dicho nada, no desde que mencionó casualmente que un día vio a Jacob salir por su ventana. Lo que tuvo que justificar con una patética excusa que ni podía recordar.

"Pero ¿qué piensas hacer?... Está claro que aun sientes algo por él, después de todo literalmente te le lanzaste encima" dijo Tess aún muy cerca de su rostro, pero cuando estaba por hablar Jenna intervino.

"Obviamente eso solo fue un impulso, Lottie estaba muy alterada por la pelea con su hermana, quería _un escape_ y Jacob era la salida a la mano…. Eso no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos" explico la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a Tess, Charlotte estaba por intervenir cuando la voz de Zach llamó su atención.

"Jacob fue quien no aprecio a Charlotte cuando tuvo la oportunidad, eran amigos y aun así fue tras su hermana cuando ella lo necesitaba… simplemente no la merece" dijo el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en su silla. Lottie miró fijamente a su amigo, quien parecía listo para ir a buscar pelea con el lobo adolecente, pero no pudo decir nada porque de nuevo otra voz la interrumpió.

"Tal vez… pero Jacob y Charlotte siempre han tenido una relación especial, _desde niños_ … no niego que Jacob cometió un grave error pero pidió perdón a Charlie y ella le perdonó… y hasta donde yo he visto él ha estado cuidando de ella, ha sido su amigo aun cuando sentía algo más por ella… No digo que deban estar juntos pero no es justo culparlo por algo que ya pasó y ha estado tratando de enmendar" dijo muy serio Chuck bajando el libro que había estado leyendo… o tal vez no, dado que había escuchado toda la conversación.

La discusión duró todo el almuerzo, sin embargo Lottie no pudo decir nada mientras sus amigos peleaban tratando de decidir quién era su verdadero amor, aun cuando ni ella misma lo sabía. Finalmente llegó la última clase y con ella el final del día escolar, no tenía práctica de danza esa tarde así que decidió ir directo a casa para encontrarse con Caleb… sin embargo antes de poder siquiera salir del terreno de la escuela se topó con la última persona que quería ver ese día.

"Hey Princesa… ¿tienes prisa?" preguntó Andy corriendo para estar a su lado, Lottie se tensó de inmediato pero aun así forzó una sonrisa y continúo caminando junto al rubio.

"¿Algo así?...Caleb vino de visita, así que voy a verlo en casa" explicó la castaña mientras miraba de reojo al chico, en busca de alguna expresión de molestia, que no tardó en aparecer aunque era más una mueca que furia.

"Westerling tan oportuno como siempre…. ¿Vino para quedarse?" pregunto Andrew, su voz entre cortándose un poco mientras fingía desinterés, sin embargo pudo notar como movía sus manos, nervioso.

"No lo creo… _vino con una chica_ " fue su única explicación.

Caleb había traído a Emma por una de dos razones… o quería mostrarle a Lottie que podría tener una chica si ella no se decidía estar con él, o para dar celos a Emma restregando en su cara lo afectivo que era con Lottie… y por la forma en que el chico la había sostenido en sus brazos en cuanto la vio Lottie podría apostar que se trataba de la segunda, aunque bien podría equivocarse ya que estaban hablando de _Caleb Westerling_ , después de todo.

"Oh" comentó el rubio relajándose al instante. Siguieron caminando uno junto al otro por un rato hasta que el trato de tomar su mano, eso fue suficiente para que la castaña se doblara ante la presión de la culpa.

"¡Bese a Jacob el día de la boda!…" Grito parando en seco mientras Andrew se giraba para verla de frente, sus ojos estaban de par en par, mientras su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, seguramente buscando que decir ante tal revelación.

"¿Yo…tú… él…. Ahora están juntos?" preguntó mientras daba un enorme paso hacia atrás y la miraba con los ojos de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

"¿QUE!?...NO… ¿por qué?... ¿No estás enojado?" balbuceo la castaña dando un paso adelante, acortando la distancia que Andrew había puesto entre ellos.

"No, quiero decir no estoy encantado, pero no es como si… bueno, no somos pareja así que no puedo prohibirte salir o besar a quien tú quieras…. A menos que quieras que seamos novios ¿o algo así?" preguntó el rubio acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba y mirando a Charlotte intensamente, de una forma que como siempre le hacía contener el aliento.

"Yo… no lo sé" respondió sinceramente, porque con todo lo que estaba pasando estos días su cerebro estaba a un paso de un corto circuito. El chico solo asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar.

"Está bien, solo piénsalo...Vamos, te acompaño a casa" Entonces Andrew sonrió, le estiro la mano, ella la tomó y continuaron su camino en silencio.

Para cuando llego a casa Caleb aún no estaba ahí, no fue hasta hora y media después que el timbre de la puerta delantera llamó su atención, encontrándose al muchacho en su puerta…. con una mejilla muy roja.

"Emma no pudo venir… al parecer se molestó conmigo" comentó el moreno recargándose en el marco de la puerta y sonriendo de lado.

"¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?" se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al chico.

"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso…" explicó relajado mientras comenzaba a pasear por su sala, pasando los dedos por los retratos y libros en las repisas "Lo que me recuerda que te llego algo…. desde Rusia" Dijo justo antes de girar y lanzar un sobre bastante grande.

Lottie abrió el misterioso sobre algo vacilante, mientras buscaba en los ojos del moreno alguna pista sobre el contenido. No debía ser un genio para saber que el paquete era de Marie, la ex novia del chico frente a ella; sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque ella le habría mandado algo.

Adentro había lo que parecía un dvd de la puesta en escena del cascanueces del Bolshoi, miro a Caleb confundida por un segundo antes de que su mente hiciese la conexión, entonces sin reparo alguno gritó desde el fondo de su estómago

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"

Salió corriendo directo a la televisión, la encendió al igual que el dvd y abrió el estuche, de adentro salió una nota, sus ojos la leyeron tan rápido como era humanamente posible.

 _Pon atención a los copos de nieve…._

En un segundo ya había puesto el disco en el reproductor, con el control remoto avanzó el video hasta el segundo acto, iniciado con el vals de los copos de nieve, se sentó atenta mirando el baile -demasiado cerca de la tv como para ser sano- y entonces la vio….

Con sus precisos y fluidos movimientos, la morena había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la vio y aun cuando era solo una más del reparto, aún así Marie a sus dieciocho años ya estaba en **_¡El Bolshoi!_**...

Se quedó pasmada frente al televisor, como presa de un hechizo…. Y entonces sintió algo que hacía mucho no experimentaba, ese fuego dentro de ella cada vez que se paraba en un escenario, en cada competencia; de repente quería llegar a donde la morena estaba, quería bailar como ella… quería mandar todo al carajo y bailar tanto como sus piernas le dejarán, sin importar que fuese solo por un año, un mes, un día o una hora.

Cerro el puño sobre la alfombra de la sala y miro hasta el final de la pieza, entonces lo apago todo.

"Me dijo que te diera este mensaje… **y estoy** **citando** : _Espero que levantes tu holgazán trasero y hagas algo con tus pies porque de otra forma vendré desde Rusia a patearlo….no puedo ganar si no hay con quien competir_ " explicó Caleb en una muy mala imitación de su ex novia, Lottie río por lo bajo sin embargo el fuego seguía ardiendo en la boca de su estómago.

Si seguía así en poco tiempo Marie mejoraría más allá de su imaginación, sin embargo aunque Lottie quisiera no había mucho que hacer, sus piernas ya no eran las de antes y un par de años no serían suficientes para ser la mejor. Aun así se levantó y se giró hacia Cal...

"Ven, tengo ganas de bailar" le dijo, a lo que él respondió sonriendo, siguiéndola hasta su cobertizo/estudio. Calentó, estiró y se puso sus zapatillas, segundos después estaba bailando con el chico Westerling.

No había cosa mejor en el mundo que bailar junto a Caleb, de alguna forma él siempre sabía a dónde iría, que giró haría y cuando levantarla, con una sonrisa en el rostro se dejó llevar por el chico y la música, como una pluma jugueteando en el aire. Se impulsó a realizar movimientos que no intentaba desde su accidente…y aunque resultaba difícil, la molestia era mínima comparada por la euforia de bailar como antes, sin importar que ya no fuera tan grácil ni perfecta…. Pero el sentimiento, el amor, la pasión todo eso seguía ahí….

"Jamás imaginé que ver a Ane Marie D'Acanto me haría tan feliz" dijo la castaña recostada sobre la duela de su estudio, miro de lado hacia Cal, quien también sonreía mirando al techo.

"Cuando ves a alguien con un talento como ese deseas - aunque sea por un minuto - ser tan bueno, quieres ser parte de algo así; acercarte a algo tan hermoso es tentador…" aquello lo dijo mirándola fijamente.

Lottie volvió su vista al techo, esperando que el chico solo se refiriera a Marie, porque ella ya no podía volver a ser la bailarina que vio por primera vez en aquel escenario. Mucho había cambiado y él lo sabía

"Emma también es muy buena, incluso ese demonio de Greyson lo reconoció…." Agrego Caleb antes de girarse también hacia el techo.

"No sería sorpresa, tienes un excelente gusto con las bailarinas…" dijo sonriendo de lado y con un tono prepotente, después de todo el chico tenía un tipo: _bailarinas de ballet complicadas y talentosas_. Por un segundo sintió una pizca de celos, al final del día Emma era una chica hermosa, adulta y con piernas sanas; todo lo que la castaña no era, lo que la llevó a formular su siguiente pregunta con un reproche – que ni siquiera sabía que tenía guardado- escondido bajo un tono de broma " ¿Ahora ella es tu favorita…?"

Nada más las palabras dejaron su boca Caleb se sentó y la miró con una seriedad no característica de él.

" ** _Charlotte, no hagas esa pregunta si no piensas lidiar con su respuesta…_ " **

Por un segundo la castaña se aterro, pensando que había molestado a su amigo; pero pronto descubrió que él también le estaba cuestionando, preguntas escondidas en el subtexto de su historia _¿acaso has cambiado de parecer?... ¿ahora las cosas son distintas? … ¿quieres estar conmigo?_... Avergonzada por su mezquindad y egoísmo Lottie respondió.

"Lo siento…" La castaña fue hasta él y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Caleb.

Por un segundo de debilidad creyó que Caleb la dejaría de lado y eso sacó lo peor en ella, ahora había abierto una vieja herida para ambos, después de todo les llevó tiempo aceptar que aun cuando se amaban tal vez no sería lo mejor para ellos el estar juntos.

"Está bien…." respondió Caleb, acariciado su cabello y después su rostro, entonces se relajó regresando a su expresión alegre de siempre " _Aunque si necesitas saberlo_ …. Da la orden y te seguiré hasta este rincón helado del país en un parpadeo" se dijo en tono burlesco, pero ambos sabían que era totalmente cierto, igual lo dejaron pasar y Lottie decidió cambiar el tema.

"Creo que le gustas a Emma, pero parece algo… **_cautelosa_** , tienes que convencerla que no solo es un capricho tuyo o un reemplazo, no todos se lanzan al agua cabeza primero…"Aconsejo mientras se separaba del chico quien no parecía convencido de sus palabras "Debe confiar en ti así que se más serio, si es que en realidad te gusta" aclaro antes de golpear su hombro, esperando que la reprimenda física ayudase a dejar claro su punto.

"Yo siempre voy en serio… pero tomare tu consejo en consideración" se quejó Caleb, mientras masajeaba su hombro en pos del dramatismo, entonces se recargo sobre sus codos mientras miraba pensativamente a Lottie "¿Que hay contigo Lottie?... No estoy seguro exactamente qué, pero algo pasa con Black…. ¿Finalmente te dijo que está enamorado de ti?" preguntó casualmente el moreno, sonriendo de lado al ver el rostro de la chica, que lo miraba atónita sin poder explicar cómo es que el chico frente a ella sabía eso, a menos que la estuviese espiando, lo que en realidad podría ser una posibilidad, entonces Caleb tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara "No debería sorprenderte que lo sepa, era bastante evidente…. Aunque estoy impresionado que realidad tuviese las agallas de decirte… ¿entonces, que respondiste?"

"Es complicado" dijo esperando que aquello fuese suficiente para que dejase el tema, pero una mirada al chico fue suficiente para saber que ese no sería el caso, porque si Caleb Westerling era algo eso sería **_persistente_** ; así que decidió hablar antes de que el inevitable interrogatorio comenzará " _Jacob está confundido_ …. me quiere - pero no de esa forma- sin embargo gracias a factores externos cree que está enamorado de mí, **pero no lo está genuinamente** "

Miro a Caleb quien pareció tratar de comprender en su cabeza todo lo que ella había dicho, pero estaba fallando terriblemente; Lottie entonces pensó en alguna forma de explicar la situación sin tener que hablar de los lobos y la imprimación "Cuando regrese a Forks, Jacob y yo – después de hablar tranquilamente- volvimos a ser mejores amigos. Entonces mi hermana – de quien Jacob estaba locamente enamorado- anunció que se iba a casar con su ex novio; cuando Jake quedó destrozado debido al abandono de mi hermana, **yo** estuve a su lado apoyándolo… Él estaba vulnerable y yo estaba ahí, así que obviamente la idea de enamorarse de mi fue solo una forma de lidiar con el dolor, no son sus sentimientos reales, nunca me vio más que como a una hermana pequeña… y no ayuda que muchos aseguren que somos el uno para el otro" para cuando terminó su historia estaba sin aire, además de avergonzada de la sarta de tonterías que había dicho. .

"Bien… primero que nada eso suena demasiado rebuscado para ser verdad…" dijo Caleb mirándola perplejo y desconfiado pero aun a su continuo "Segundo, no puedes decirle otra persona que sentir… Jacob amo a tu hermana aun cuando todo parecía en contra, está claro que su cabeza no manda sobre su corazón…. Pero al final, lo importante no es si los sentimientos de Jacob son legítimos, sino lo que sientes tu por él"

Y a eso Charlotte no tenía una respuesta.

* * *

NA

Hola querida gente del mundo, una disculpa por la demora pero espero disfrutaran del cap, lo hice un poquito largo para compensar la falta de caps. No prometo actualizar pronto, pero me esforzare. Un saludo


End file.
